


Собирая осколки

by EvaVerso



Series: Mainline [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 172,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пережив жестокое нападение со стороны своего отца, Уолли постепенно поправляется и пытается заново собрать свою жизнь по частям. Но, несмотря на то, что его лучший друг и добрая половина Лиги Справедливости не собираются оставлять его в одиночестве, их помощи может оказаться недостаточно. У Руди Уэста еще есть на него планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picking Up the Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955414) by [Kazyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazyre/pseuds/Kazyre). 



> Переведено специально на All Out Big Bang 2016.
> 
> Хотелось бы выразить огромную благодарность организаторам All Out Big Bang за предоставленную возможность поделиться творчеством в рамках этого мероприятия!  
> Больше спасибо Setan за помощь и поддержку!  
> Большое спасибо Layne за терпение, замечательные иллюстрации и оформление!  
> И, конечно же, Kazyre, автору текста, за такую прекрасную историю!
> 
> Special thanks for Kazyre for the amazing strories!

**Термосфера Земли**  
 **10 февраля, 18:20 по восточному стандартному времени**  
 **Первый год существования команды Юной Лиги Справедливости.**

− Эй, Флэш, ты еще не отморозил себе ступни?

Барри вынырнул из своих внутренних мыслей и наградил Хэла мрачным взглядом, пока тот безуспешно пытался скрыть свою самодовольную ухмылку. Флэш крепко стиснул свои ботинки от костюма и задумался над тем, не запулить ли один из них Хэлу в голову. Он был уверен, что получит от этого _несравненное_ удовольствие, но понимал, что такое его действие, возможно, повлияет на энергетическую конструкцию, созданную кольцом Зеленого Фонаря, и даже разрушит ее. Барри не очень-то хотелось умирать в открытом космосе, поэтому ему пришлось отказаться от идеи. 

Единственной слабостью Зеленого Фонаря был желтый цвет. Цвет страха, противоположный зеленому цвету силы воли, и обладающий способностью ломать или ослаблять даже самые прочные энергетические объекты, созданные при помощи кольца Зеленого Фонаря. 

А ботинки от костюма Флэша были _ярко-желтого_ цвета. И потому ему приходилось снимать и таскать их в руках всякий раз, когда он составлял компанию Хэлу в путешествиях по галактикам. Джордана это весьма забавляло. 

В отличии от Барри.

− Какого черта ты ржешь? − огрызнулся он. − Ведь это именно у тебя самая отстойная слабость из всех возможных. 

Чудо-Женщина, которая путешествовала вместе с ними, неожиданно улыбнулась и отвернулась, чтобы скрыть свой тихий смех. 

Хэл саркастично фыркнул. 

− _Кто бы говорил_ , ты, завод по переработке мусора. Не моя вина, что цвета твоего костюма − красный и _желтый._

− О, мне так жаль, что я не подумал о тебе, когда создавал свой костюм, − Барри закатил глаза и улыбнулся. − Нарцисс... 

Хэл не стал отрицать этого. Он хитро подмигнул Диане, которая все еще пыталась сдержать свой смех. 

− А _должен_ был. 

− Да я даже не знал тебя тогда, − Барри пихнул Хэла локтем под ребра. − Но _если бы_ знал, я бы сделал костюм полностью желтым. 

− Тогда бы ты выглядел, как Профессор Зум, − с оттенком сухой иронии произнесла Диана. 

Непроизвольная дрожь пробежала по спине Барри, когда в его памяти неожиданно вспыхнули кровожадные красные глаза Профессора Зума. Он постарался выбросить из головы воспоминания об их жестоких схватках и заставил себя расслабленно усмехнуться. 

− Верно. Ладно, неважно. 

− Мне _нравится_ , что вы с Уолли выглядите, словно кетчуп и горчица, − хихикнул Хэл. − Вам идет. 

− А _ты_ выглядишь, как заплесневелый зеленый боб. 

Хэл возмущенно зашипел, и Барри покатился со смеху. 

− Это _цвета Корпуса_. Как ты мог!

Диана весело вздохнула. 

− Теперь я понимаю, почему никто не хотел отправляться с вами в это "космическое приключение". 

− Это не "космическое приключение", − ворчливо возразил Джордан. Барри решил умолчать о том, что именно с такой формулировкой Хэл уговорил его отправиться на задание. − Это серьезное дело, касающееся Корпуса. Катме была нужна помощь с Синестро. 

− Но разве не Джон должен был отправиться на это задание? − с любопытством поинтересовалась Диана, ссылаясь на привязанность Хэла к Земле. 

− В общем-то, да, − пожал плечами Джордан, но в его глазах промелькнула лукавая искорка. − Однако ходят слухи, что Джон и Катма... ну, _понимаете_... 

Он многозначительно замолчал и по-злодейски поиграл бровями. По какой-то причине, Хэл считал, что все члены Лиги Справедливости в курсе последних слухов Фонарей, будто бы Барри мог запросто позвонить Киловогу и поинтересоваться, как там дела в секторе 674. 

− Тебе что, двенадцать? − усмехнулся Флэш. 

− _Нет_ , − закатил глаза Хэл. − Как бы там ни было, слухов оказалось достаточно, чтобы не отправлять их на совместные задания. 

− Я рада за него, − ответила Диана. − Тебе тоже следует задуматься над тем, чтобы остепениться, Хэл. 

Барри громко и отрывисто рассмеялся. 

− Я твержу ему это годами, Ди.

− Я остепенюсь сразу после вас, Принцесса, − Хэл издал многострадальный вздох. Диана сразу же скривилась при мысли о том, чтобы связать свою жизнь с "каким-то мужчиной". 

Барри только непринужденно ухмыльнулся, не в состоянии понять, почему они считали брак такой ужасной вещью. Он всегда был больше семейным человеком. 

Среди звезд в отдалении появилась маленькая точка, и все трое вздохнули с облегчением. По мере того, как Хэл продвигался вперед, Сторожевая Башня становилась все больше и больше. 

− Уже предвкушаю горячий душ, − устало протянула Диана, потерев больные плечи. Барри был с ней солидарен. Он чувствовал, что его конечности буквально налиты свинцом. Их миссия оказалась довольно непростой: Синестро вернулся к своей старой игре и к очередным попыткам "захватить свой родной мир", что было весьма утомительно. 

− Я собираюсь отправиться домой, быстро перекусить и отключиться на несколько часов, − с задумчивым видом Барри распланировал свой оставшийся день. 

Хэл хмыкнул. 

− Твой так называемый "перекус" в два раза больше веса твоего тела. И с каких пор ты спишь? Стареешь, приятель? 

− Ты всего лишь на два года младше меня, − Флэш обернулся и ткнул Хэла в грудь. − Будь осторожней с тем, кого ты называешь старым. 

Диана только покачала головой в ответ на их кривляния. Она была гораздо старше их обоих, вместе взятых. Коснувшись своего уха, амазонка активировала свой коммуникатор. 

− Чудо-Женщина Сторожевой Башне. Мы приближаемся. Пожалуйста, откройте двери ангара. 

Барри не слышал ответа, но заметил, что двери воздушного шлюза поднимаются гораздо быстрее привычного. Обычно занимало порядка нескольких минут, чтобы только подготовить их. Это означало, что кто-то ожидал их возвращения. Странно. 

Он только надеялся, что за время их отсутствия не случилось никакого глобального кризиса. Иначе было весьма непредусмотрительно отзывать троих из сильнейших членов Лиги Справедливости с планеты на два дня. Сейчас же у Барри просто не осталось на что-либо сил. Он слишком устал. 

Хэл осторожно залетел с ними сквозь шлюз и подождал, пока закроется металлическая дверь, а комната наполнится кислородом, прежде чем выпустить их из зеленой сферы. Барри легко приземлился на ноги и сразу же натянул ботинки. Противоположная дверь, ведущая в ангар, открылась с тихим шипением и натужным скрежетом металлического привода. 

Флэш уже собирался пожелать Хэлу и Диане спокойной ночи и убежать к телепорту, когда заметил Супермена, стоящего от них в двадцати шагах. Судя по всему, он ждал именно их. Просто великолепно. Он выглядел бледным и больным, словно хотел бы оказаться _где угодно_ во вселенной, но только _не здесь._

− Кларк? − взволнованно спросила Диана, направившись к нему. − Все в порядке? 

Внезапно Барри заметил, что ангар был совершенно пуст, отсутствовали даже те многочисленные технические рабочие, которых им пришлось нанять за многие годы, чтобы поддерживать работу спутника двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. 

Кларк не обратил внимание на взволнованную амазонку и вместо нее взглянул прямо на Барри. Он открыл было рот, но не проронил ни звука. Барри молча уставился на него в ответ, ощутив, как сгустился вокруг них воздух, и в атмосфере повисло напряжение. 

− Флэш... − снова начал Супермен. И его голос был холоднее смерти. 

Барри ощутил, что его тело захватывает волнение. Ему показалось, будто комната начала медленно наполняться водой, и он постепенно утрачивает ориентацию в пространстве. 

− _Барри_ , − повторил Кларк, скорее чтобы отрезвить себя, чем привлечь внимание спидстера. − Кое-что случилось... 

Перед его глазами мгновенно вспыхнуло лицо его жены. Барри почувствовал холод в груди и слабость в ногах. Нет... 

− Что? − прохрипел он. Горло свело от страха. Хэл оказался рядом даже быстрее, чем Барри смог заметить, как тот двинулся с места. 

− Это Уолли... − произнес Кларк так, будто каждый звук причинял ему боль. 

_Нет_. 

Нет нет нет нет нет, _пожалуйста_ , нет. 

− На него напали в его доме. Джей Гаррик и Макс Меркурий доставили его сюда, к Доктору Миднайту, но... − глубочайшего сожаления в глазах криптонца, когда он покачал головой, было достаточно, чтобы сломать спидстера. − Они не смогли спасти его. 

Барри почувствовал, что Хэл подхватил его под руки, и осознал, что у него, похоже, подкосились ноги. Диана стояла немного впереди него. Она уставилась на Кларка, распахнув глаза от ужаса и прижав одну руку ко рту. Другая ее рука дрожала. Барри вспомнил тот первый раз, когда представил Уолли амазонке. Десятилетний Кид Флэш тогда уставился на Диану с отвисшей от удивления челюстью и немедленно провозгласил ее самой красивой леди, которую он когда-либо встречал. Конечно же, не считая его любимой тети Айрис. Барри в тот момент рассмеялся от умиления. А Диана просто опустилась возле юного спидстера, лучезарно улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щеку. Он покраснел, и его щеки оставались пунцовыми на протяжении нескольких часов, а сам Уолли отказывался прямо смотреть на Диану в течение оставшегося времени их визита. 

Кларк приблизился и обхватил Барри за плечи, но чуть отстранился, когда спидстер начал дрожать в быстро увеличивающемся темпе. 

− Барри, мне так жаль. 

Флэш онемело покачал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лице Кларка, что совершенно не получалось. Он не мог дышать. Перед глазами все начало блекнуть и плыть. Они не смогли спасти его..? Уолли умер? Барри коснулся своей маски дрожащей рукой и откинул ее назад, открыв лицо. Нет, это же... не могло быть правдой. У них были планы на завтра, на все выходные. Уолли собирался прийти к ним с Айрис и остаться на ночь, и его племянник так ждал этого. Барри планировал впервые пробежаться с ним до островов в Тихом океане, а на обратном пути заскочить во Флоренцию за любимым мороженым Айрис. Он старался брать Уолли на длительные расстояния в путешествиях вокруг света хотя бы пару раз в месяц, чтобы показать ему мир. Очень скоро Уолли должен был стать достаточно быстрым, чтобы перестать пользоваться телепортами. 

Затем они собирались... вместе посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, к которому бы их склонила Айрис. Разум Барри пошатнулся. Он лихорадочно пытался обрести над собой контроль и понять смысл того, что сказал Кларк. Но не мог. Его племянник никак не мог быть мертвым. Он был слишком юным для смерти. Ему только недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. Уолли был таким ярким, _полным жизни_ и энергии. Ничто не могло уничтожить это. 

− Что произошло?! − гневно спросил Хэл. Его тон удивил Барри и резко выдернул из мыслей. Гнев его друга так отличался от его собственной шокированной муки, что спидстеру потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, почему. Потом все стало ясно. 

Кларк сказал, что на Уолли _напали_. 

Внезапно пылающий гнев наполнил и Барри. Кто-то убил его племянника. Вибрации его тела достигли опасной частоты, и Хэлу пришлось отпустить его и отстраниться. 

− Где он? 

− Дина отправилась за твоей женой в Централ Сити, как только мы поняли, что произошло, − тихо произнес Кларк. − Они все еще в медицинском блоке.

О нет. Волна ледяного волнения потушила вспыхнувший в груди пожар, и Барри выбежал из ангара, не произнеся больше ни слова. 

Айрис...

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **11 февраля, 08:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Барри Аллен шел по длинным изогнутым коридорам Сторожевой Башни в сторону медицинского блока. Одним пальцем он касался коммуникатора в ухе и вежливо кивал задержавшимся героям, мимо которых он проходил. На линии связи был Брюс Уэйн, который сообщил о том, что Дик не появлялся ни в бэт-пещере, ни в поместье с тех пор, как отправился домой. Альфред, по-видимому, подтвердил, что маленький птенчик не перемещался через телепорт в пещеру. 

− Извини, Бэтс. Я не знаю, где он. Я лично отвел его к телепорту. Возможно, он отправился на Гору Справедливости. Ты связывался с командой? 

Он продолжил свой путь, собираясь проверить Макса, оставшегося охранять его племянника. В шесть утра Айрис наконец-то согласилась немного поспать, прекратив свой нескончаемый поток угроз жизни своему брату и передав эту обязанность Хэлу. Барри оставил своего лучшего друга, чьи энергетические конструкции, создаваемые кольцом, внезапно "вышли из-под контроля", приглядывать за Руди Уэстом, пока они не решат, что с ним делать. Лига собиралась заставить его ответить за свои преступления. 

Барри желал его смерти. Он слишком близко подошел к этой опасной черте. Если бы Кларк не последовал за ним и не прибыл _за секунды_ до того, как он вырвался из хватки Дианы, тогда Барри бы просочился сквозь стекло камеры Руди и убил его. 

Но ему пришлось ограничиться тем, что энергетические конструкции Хэла "неожиданно" перестали его слушаться и принялись избивать его шурина. 

− _Ты видел, как он телепортировался с Башни?_ − устало спросил Брюс. 

− Нет, − признался он. − Я ушел сразу же, как только доставил его к телепорту. Джей отвел Айрис повидаться с Руди, и я не хотел оставлять ее одну. 

Брюс замолчал на другом конце линии связи. Барри мог легко представить, как тот сидел за бэт-компьютером, с задумчивым видом уставившись на гигантский экран и сложив кончики пальцев вместе перед собой. 

− _Он не покидал Сторожевую Башню._

Барри завернул за угол в коридор, где Макс Меркурий продолжал свое непрерывное бдение, и слегка помахал своему коллеге-спидстеру, постаравшись не уронить сумку с завтраком, которую он принес с собой. Несколько раз за утро Барри, Джей и Джонни предлагали сменить его у двери, но Макс отказывался. 

− Ну, я как раз собираюсь проверить Уолли, − сообщил он Брюсу. − Я спрошу, видел ли Макс Робина. 

Прежде чем он договорил, Макс уже кивал и с голодным видом заглядывал в сумку. 

− Сегодня ночью в палату проникли _два_ маленьких ниндзя. 

Барри удивленно замер. 

− Так Робин здесь? 

− Сам посмотри, − усмехнулся Макс, закидывая в рот уже третий бублик. − Прибежал сюда спустя пять минут после твоего ухода. 

− Макс говорит, что он здесь, − Барри передал информацию Брюсу и направился в палату, где отдыхал Уолли. − Подожди, я проверю. 

Он остановился возле комнаты Уолли и украдкой заглянул за дверь. 

Ему открылась очень милая картина. Уолли и Дик крепко спали, обнявшись на кровати. Рой сидел на стуле рядом, подвинутом к краю кровати, чтобы он мог без проблем наблюдать за своими младшими друзьями. Он закинул ноги на кровать и дремал, скрестив руки на груди. 

Губы Барри растянулись в улыбке. Он достал телефон из кармана, убедился, что троица юных героев попадает в кадр и сделал снимок. 

− Можешь расслабиться. Он пробрался обратно в палату, чтобы остаться рядом с Уолли. Я отправляю тебе доказательство. 

− _Доказательство?_ − переспросил Брюс своим низким тоном голоса. 

Барри выбрал Брюса, Хэла и Оливера в списке контактов и отправил снимок. 

− Да. Проверь входящие. 

Он терпеливо ждал и молча наблюдал за Уолли и его лучшими друзьями со своей позиции у двери. Брюс замолчал почти на минуту, затем Барри услышал негромкое "Хм". 

− _Когда наши воспитанники перестали подчиняться данным им четким указаниям?_ − задумчиво протянул Бэтмен. 

− Эх. Они становятся старше. Так случается, − Флэш прислонился к дверному косяку. Тон его голоса остался ровным, но на лицо упала тень. Уолли едва не потерял шанс вырасти. Барри постарался выбросить эту мысль из головы и потер глаза. − Кроме того, ни у кого из них нет тех качеств, которые ты причисляешь к "кроткому характеру". 

− _И все же_ , − в голосе Брюса прозвучало недовольство своим подопечным. − _Робин может поставить под сомнение выздоровление Кид Флэша._

− Ой, да все хорошо. Он скорее отрежет себе руку, чем рискнет навредить Уолли, − спокойно ответил Барри. − Я все еще жду того дня, когда они придут ко мне и заявят, что собираются пожениться. 

Брюс снова замолчал. Возможно, он обдумывал последнее заявление, прежде чем ответить. 

− _Это... не удивило бы меня._

− Да неужели? − как можно тише усмехнулся Барри, стараясь не разбудить спящих подростков. Рой слегка пошевелился на стуле, но затем снова замер. 

− _Мне вернуться за ним?_ − спросил Брюс сквозь эхо от шума водопада в пещере и писка тысячи летучих мышей. 

− Только если он тебе нужен, − пожал плечами Барри. − Я рад, что он составляет компанию Уолли и отвлекает его от мрачных мыслей. Я волнуюсь, удастся ли ему со всем справиться. 

− _Д`жонн может проникнуть в сознание твоего племянника и оценить его психическое состояние._

При мысли об этом Флэш скривился. 

− Лучше уж пусть он просто добровольно поговорит с кем-нибудь, чем принуждать его к этому. Но если придется, я воспользуюсь помощью Д`жонна. Я все еще продолжаю думать о том ущербе, что нанес ему его отец, и просто... не знаю, как ему помочь. С чего вообще начать?

− _Ты не один_ , − ободряюще произнес Брюс. На него это было не похоже. − _Половина Лиги считает этого мальчика семьей. Он даже смог каким-то образом очаровать Джона Стюарта._

Барри улыбнулся. Второй Зеленый Фонарь с Земли был жестким и серьезным парнем, порой даже весьма пугающим. И все же, когда он видел Барри, то всегда интересовался, как поживает Уолли, и с любовью окрестил юного спидстера "умником". 

− _С ним все будет в порядке_ , − сухо продолжил Брюс. − _Уолли упрямый, ты же знаешь._

Во время этих слов Рой медленно потянулся и оглядел комнату, проверяя окружающую обстановку. Рыжеволосый лучник наклонился вперед и внимательно изучил состояние Уолли, прежде чем удовлетворенно кивнуть. 

− _А его друзья еще более упрямы. Они не позволят ему сломаться._

Внезапно Рой напрягся, ощутив чужое присутствие в комнате, и повернулся в сторону Барри. Он наградил спидстера вызывающим взглядом, словно говоря: "Только попробуй заставить меня уйти". 

Теперь Флэш улыбнулся уже по-настоящему и покачал головой в ответ на взгляд Роя. Он чуть наклонился в комнату, чтобы потянуть дверь за ручку и закрыть ее. Барри вновь нажал на свой коммуникатор и направился прочь из палаты, зная, что оставляет своего племянника в двух парах весьма ответственных рук. 

− Я знаю.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **9 марта, 4:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

− Ты в этом уверен?

− Я застрял на Сторожевой Башне на целый месяц, Рой. Это единственное место на планете, где мне дозволено находиться. Кроме того, я почти здоров. 

− Еще три дня назад ты истекал кровью. 

− Всего лишь незначительное внутреннее кровотечение... 

Дик улыбнулся, слушая перепалку Уолли и Роя позади себя. Он выглянул из-за угла и увидел Доктора Миднайта возле стола. Главный врач Лиги сидел спиной к двери. Дик махнул своим друзьям, и вся троица без всяких проблем преодолела первую преграду. Завернув за угол, они оказались в помещении для персонала. Рой вытащил небольшую сигнальную стрелу и нацелился в противоположный коридор. Едва он отпустил тетиву, как стрела воткнулась в стену с громким хлопком. 

− Ну да, внутреннее кровотечение вообще _ерунда_ какая-то, − с сарказмом прошипел Рой. − Тебе нужно отдыхать. 

Из зоны ожидания с противоположной стороны через двойные двери выскочил Макс и моментально направился к стреле. Гидравлические двери отсека начали закрываться, и Дик как можно скорее провел своих друзей сквозь них, прежде чем они окончательно закрылись. Уолли постарался справиться с отдышкой, когда они достигли второй точки назначения. 

− Тогда почему ты нам помогаешь? − ухмыльнулся Дик. Он опустил руку на грудь Уолли, поддерживая его во время бега. 

− Чтобы у него не разошлись швы, потому что вы двое в любом случае бы попытались сбежать, − Харпер закинул руку Уолли себе на плечо и обхватил спидстера для поддержки за все еще слишком тонкую талию. − И чтобы убедиться, что он не использует _суперскорость_. 

− Я использовал ее всего лишь чуточку, − возразил Кид Флэш. Он постарался скрыть, как вздрогнул и схватился за левый бок. 

− _Нет_. Ни за что. Никаких "чуточку", − твердо прорычал Рой. − До тех пор, пока ты полностью не поправишься. 

− Ладно, ладно... _тише_. 

Но это только еще больше рассердило Роя, поэтому Дику пришлось вмешаться. 

− Соберитесь, парни, − серьезно прошептал он. − Если нас поймают, нам опять придется всю ночь играть или в шашки, или в "Кэндилэнд". 

Оба его друга в ужасе застонали и послушно продолжили выбираться из медицинского блока. 

Что, откровенно говоря, было совсем _непозволительно_. Уолли не полагалось покидать медицинский блок еще, по крайней мере, две недели, однако он уже был готов на стенку лезть. Сидение взаперти в палате, будучи фактически прикованным к кровати, только сильнее разрушало психическое состояние Уолли. Дик решил, что нужно найти для друга возможность размять ноги и немного повеселиться. 

Дик не сомневался, что их обязательно _поймают_ , и Брюс навеки посадит его под домашний арест. Но если ему удастся заставить своего лучшего друга рассмеяться хотя бы раз, оно будет того стоить. 

Трио незаметно пробралось к телепорту. Рой помог Уолли доковылять до металлического туннеля, пока Робин подключил свой наручный компьютер к панели управления, чтобы взломать систему безопасности. Это заняло у него всего две минуты, о чем он непременно расскажет Брюсу уже после того, как тот его накажет. Дик запрыгнул в телепорт в тот самый момент, когда луч ожил и просканировал всех троих за один раз. 

− Чтобы вы знали, я все еще считаю эту затею ужасной, − несчастно произнес Харпер. 

− Я не видел их целый месяц, − улыбнувшись, выдавил Уолли. Его голос все еще оставался слегка хриплым. − И так как у них нет доступа на Сторожевую Башню, мне придется самому спуститься к ним. 

− Плохая идея, − снова проворчал Рой. 

− Чувак, − рассмеялся Дик. − Ты правда хочешь увидеть, как Супербой ворвется сюда, если мы подождем еще немного? 

− _А я хочу_ , − полузадушено усмехнулся Уолли. 

_"Идентификация: Красная Стрела − 21, Робин − Би-01, Кид Флэш − Би-03"._

Свет на мгновение ослепил Дика, прежде чем он услышал объявивший их компьютерный голос. Когда свет погас, Робин увидел центральный зал для совещаний на Горе Справедливости. Здесь царила тишина. В конце концов, было всего лишь четыре утра. 

А затем, из глубины коридоров, послышался громкий топот, словно кто-то бежал к ним. Дик улыбнулся Уолли. 

− Готовься. 

Через секунду в комнату ворвался Коннер, одетый только в пижамные штаны, а его волосы торчали во все стороны. Он проскользил на пятках по полу и остановился, широко распахнув глаза от удивления. Сразу за ним летела М`ганн, а ее преследовали Калдур и Артемида. 

− Уолли!! − пронзительно воскликнула М`ганн, первой оправившись от удивления. Она устремилась прямо к ним, раскинув руки в стороны, но Рой резко остановил ее. Он отпустил руку Кид Флэша, но все еще прижимал его к себе, и пихнул М`ганн ладонью в лицо. Мисс Марсианка смущенно отступила и вопросительно взглянула на Дика. 

− Можешь обнять его, − усмехнулся Робин и поправил свои солнечные очки. − Просто Красная Стрела порой чересчур печется о его безопасности. 

− Он придирался ко мне всю неделю, − закатил глаза Уолли. В обычной ситуации это бы мгновенно вывело Роя из себя, но, казалось, сейчас он даже не расслышал их слов. 

− На его теле четыре заживающих пулевых ранения и одно ножевое, − Харпер ткнул пальцем в грудь М`ганн. − Если ты повредишь швы, я _разобью_ тебе лицо. 

Юная Марсианка понимающе кивнула и осторожно обняла Уолли за шею. Она даже слегка приподнялась в воздух, чтобы на всякий случай облегчить вес своего тела. 

− Мы так по тебе скучали! 

К ним подошли остальные члены команды. Калдур внимательно изучил след от почти зажившего ранения на шее Уолли. Это было единственное повреждение, не скрытое одеждой. 

− Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

− Довольно неплохо, − счастливо ответил Уолли. − Я случайно повредил швы на боку несколько дней назад, когда попытался использовать суперскорость, но, не считая этого, все уже тип-топ. Ну, или будет, через пару недель. 

Калдур опустил руку ему на плечо в ободрительном жесте и взглянул на него своими пугающе светлыми глазами. 

− Я рад, что ты жив и идешь на поправку. Я... волновался, что ты можешь не вернуться к нам...

Дик заметил, как на мгновение напрягся Уолли, прежде чем широко, но фальшиво ухмыльнуться. Он игриво сбросил руку Аквалада и притворился, что смущен. 

− Блин, Кал. Не волнуйся из-за всякой ерунды. Я вернусь в команду и буду наворачивать круги вокруг тебя уже совсем скоро. 

− Как скажешь, Кид Говорун, − Артемида закатила глаза и раздраженно скрестила руки. Дик понимающе улыбнулся ей. Она только притворялась, что ей _все равно_ , но ее выдавали растрепанный вид и тяжелое дыхание. Она прибежала сюда сразу после Коннера, ведь он наверняка разбудил всю команду, услышав компьютерное оповещение о посетителях. − Мы даже и не заметили, что ты куда-то пропадал. 

Уолли, Рой и Дик наградили ее взглядами, полными сомнения различной степени. Они все абсолютно точно знали, как Артемида со всевозрастающей энергией донимала своего наставника и отправляла ему угрожающие сообщения. Она требовала рассказывать ей все новости о здоровье Уолли и сулила жестокую кару тем, кто посмеет скрыть от нее его состояние. 

Светловолосая лучница прищурилась и наградила их троих пронзительным взглядом, прежде чем тяжко вздохнуть и слабо пробормотать в свою защиту. 

− Да идите вы уже... 

Калдур немного подвинулся, и она подошла ближе, нежно обняла Кид Флэша и поцеловала его в щеку. 

− Ну ладно. Ты напугал меня. Доволен? 

Внезапно Дик ощутил в груди болезненный и непонятный укол ревности. Он постарался избавиться от него и скривился. _Какого черта..?_

− Прости, − улыбнулся Уолли, неловко обнимая ее в ответ. − Ты ведь не плакала из-за меня, нет? 

− Нет! − Артемида отскочила от него и демонстративно уставилась куда-то в сторону. − Ну, может быть... 

Робин открыто рассмеялся над ней, а Рой казался довольным, что она хоть раз отказалась от своего образа непрошибаемой девчонки. 

Наконец, Коннер, который стоял абсолютно молча все это время, быстро подошел к ним и осторожно притянул Уолли в свое удивительно нежное медвежье объятие. Уолли удивленно замер и похлопал Коннера по спине, с трудом дотянувшись до нее руками. 

− Привет, Супи. Я тоже по тебе скучал. 

− Ты был мертв, − мрачно произнес Коннер. Он чуть отстранился и уставился прямо на Уолли. 

Спидстер съежился под напряженным взглядом Коннера и отвел взгляд, пытаясь найти выход из положения. Он даже мужественно попытался ответить как можно спокойнее и слегка равнодушно. 

− Всего лишь несколько часов...

Коннер отпустил его и отступил назад. На его лице было написано печальное замешательство. Остальные члены команды тоже замолкли и уставились на Уолли. Во всех взглядах светились волнение и жалость. Дик уже приготовился кинуться на защиту Кид Флэша, но оказался недостаточно быстрым. 

Калдур оглянулся на Роя и Дика, очевидно обеспокоенный ответом Уолли, затем шагнул обратно к спидстеру. 

− Уолли, ты хочешь...

− Я разговаривал об этом в течение последних двадцати семи дней, Кал, − Уолли взял себя в руки и спрятал все свои эмоции так быстро, что Дик бы ни за что не поверил, если бы в течение всего месяца не наблюдал за ним постоянно. − И я не особо хочу снова заниматься этим. Ладно? 

Рой вновь встал возле Уолли и наградил четверку юных героев угрожающим взглядом за то, что они посмели расстроить его названного брата. 

М`ганн принялась в беспокойстве заламывать руки. Наверняка она хотела предложить свои способности, чтобы помочь, но боялась, что только еще больше расстроит Уолли. Коннер продолжал пялиться на них с молчаливым волнением. Артемида и Калдур же обменялись взглядами, словно не были уверены, можно ли вести себя так, будто только что ничего не произошло. 

− Слушайте, у нас не так много времени, − Дик наконец-то вступился на защиту своего лучшего друга. Он широко и беззаботно улыбнулся, затем ткнул пальцем в телепорт за их спинами. − Мы вроде как сбежали со Сторожевой Башни, поэтому это лишь вопрос времени, когда кто-нибудь явится нас искать. После чего Уолли вновь вернется в цепкую хватку Доктора Миднайта. 

− Где ему и следует быть, − пробормотал Харпер, ласково щелкнув Уолли по уху. Спидстер в отместку быстро ткнул его локтем в бок, судя по всему, использовав суперскорость. Глаза Роя распахнулись от ярости, и он схватил Уолли за нос. − Что я говорил?! Никаких сил!! 

− Ай!! Ладно, ладно! − Кид Флэш вырвался и спрятался за спину Дика, но выглянул из-за его плеча, используя его наподобие щита. Он раздраженно потер нос и вытянул руку в защитном жесте, когда Рой направился к нему. − Это было в последний раз! Я обещаю! 

Заметив, что Уолли ведет себя совcем как обычно, а Рой опять корчит из себя вредного старшего брата, М`ганн неожиданно хихикнула. 

− Почему ты не можешь использовать свои способности? − взволнованно спросил Коннер. Он нахмурился еще больше. 

− Его телу тяжело справиться с подобными нагрузками, пока повреждения окончательно не зажили, − небрежно объяснил Дик, будто бы вопрос совсем ничего не значил. − Так, разве я не сказал, что у нас не особо много времени? 

Неожиданно М`ганн хлопнула в ладоши и широко улыбнулась. 

− Вы должны попробовать печенье, которое испекли мы с Артемидой. О! Или брауни, или какое-нибудь из пирожных. А еще мы испекли парочку пирогов, если вы их любите! 

Она возбужденно полетела в сторону кухни, а Уолли и Дик уставились на Артемиду с откровенным неверием. 

− _Что?_ − раздраженно выпалила лучница и направилась вслед за Марсианкой. − Мне нужно было чем-то забить время. 

Калдур и Коннер понимающе улыбнулись ей, и Супербой наклонился к Дику и насмешливо прошептал. 

− Она не знала, чем себя занять в течение всего последнего месяца, на который мы оказались отстранены от заданий. Поэтому она начала гораздо чаще тусоваться с М`ганн. 

− Как только стало ясно, что кулинарные навыки Артемиды... недостаточно развиты, Мисс Марсианка занялась ей как своим особым проектом, − фыркнул Калдур. Они направились на кухню, и он шел рядом с Роем. − В течение прошедших недель это помогало им отвлекаться и не волноваться за Уолли. У них даже неплохо стало получаться. 

− Мне жаль, что вам всем пришлось пройти через такое, − тихо произнес Уолли, виновато опустив взгляд на свои ноги. − И я слышал, что вас отстранили от заданий. Мне...

− В этом нет твоей вины, мой друг, − Калдур вежливо покачал головой, отклонив его извинения. − Пожалуйста, не вини себя. 

Коннер фыркнул. 

− Да, это только наша вина, что мы залажали на первой же миссии без тебя и Робина. Черная Канарейка сказала, что так произошло из-за нашей эмоциональной нестабильности. У нас вроде как даже выдались каникулы, только, знаешь, не при самых приятных обстоятельствах. 

Казалось, объяснения заставили Уолли почувствовать себя лучше, но по его напряженному взгляду и стиснутым зубам Дик догадывался, что он все еще терзался внутри. Он незаметно взял Уолли за руку и ободряюще сжал ее. Робин собирался сразу же отнять руку, но спидстер удивленно взглянул сначала на него, затем на их переплетенные пальцы и сжал его ладонь в ответ. Странная улыбка вспыхнула на губах Дика, и он почувствовал, как рвано забилось его сердце. 

Но стоило им зайти на кухню, как Дик совершенно забыл, о чем он думал. Каждая _свободная поверхность_ в комнате была уставлена выпечкой всех видов. М`ганн не преувеличивала: казалось, они с Артемидой испекли абсолютно все пирожные, печенье и пироги, которые только можно было вообразить. Дик оглянулся на девушек и заметил, что, в то время как М`ганн горделиво сияла, глядя на удивленное выражение лица Уолли, Артемида же выглядела весьма смущенной из-за столь опасного количества выпечки. Кажется, они слегка перестарались. 

М`ганн облетела кухню и положила на тарелку по кусочку абсолютно всего, а затем впихнула ее в руки Уолли и широко улыбнулась. 

− Налетай! Тебе же нужно много энергии, чтобы поправиться, верно? 

Кид Флэш онемело кивнул. Он все еще пытался справиться с шоком, но все же сунул кусок пирога себе в рот, чтобы осчастливить марсианку. 

− Да. Спасибо... 

Затем они расселись вокруг стола и начали болтать. По большей части ребята рассказывали Уолли и Дику то, что они пропустили за последний месяц. За прошедшее время Дик нечасто бывал на Горе Справедливости. Если он не находился в Готэме, то каждое свободное мгновение он проводил на Сторожевой Башне, составлял Уолли компанию. 

Потом ребята пожелали узнать, сколько еще времени Кид Флэшу нельзя будет покидать Сторожевую Башню, как заживают его ранения, и где он будет жить после. Они очень деликатно старались не упоминать его родителей. 

К тому времени, когда за ними наконец-то пришли, минуло уже два часа. Половина кухни была опустошена, а все семеро подростков весело смеялись и рассказывали друг другу истории, будто бы они никогда и не расставались. 

_"Идентификация: Зеленый Фонарь − 05"._

Все разговоры тут же стихли. Они замерли на месте и ждали, затаив дыхание. 

Через минуту на кухню зашел Хэл. Он выглядел не настолько взбешенным, как ожидал Дик. Фонарь заметил количество еды и удивленно выгнул бровь, но улыбнулся и даже стащил со стола кусочек брауни. 

− Ну, как дела? 

Все члены команды настороженно уставились на него. Никто ничего не ответил, поэтому Дик решил, что эта участь ложится на него. Он откашлялся. 

− Эм... весьма неплохо. А твои? 

− О, все хорошо, − он небрежно прислонился к столу рядом с Коннером. Почему-то его спокойствие только заставило Дика занервничать еще больше. − Макс нашел вашу записку. Я решил, что лучше вернуть беглецов прежде, чем Флэш слетит с катушек. 

Уолли сжался на своем стуле. 

− Он сильно разозлился? 

− Он еще не знает, что вы улизнули, − Хэл откусил кусочек от брауни. В его взгляде было больше веселья, чем упрека. 

− А _ты_ сильно разозлился? − Уолли с любопытством приподнял голову. 

− Неа, − Зеленый Фонарь пожал плечами и добродушно улыбнулся. − Я знал, куда вы подевались. Честно говоря, я думал, что вы попытаетесь сбежать гораздо раньше. Я знаю, как сильно ты ненавидишь больницы. 

Настало время уходить. Дик, Уолли и Рой поднялись со своих мест. М`ганн и Коннер снова обняли Уолли. Калдур попрощался с ними и пожелал Кид Флэшу скорейшего выздоровления. Артемида быстро набила сумку выпечкой и повесила ее на шею Дика, пробормотав не допускающие возражений рекомендации, что он должен заставить "Кида Говоруна съесть все, потому что они испекли столько сладостей только из-за него". Затем она снова чмокнула Уолли в щеку, ярко покраснела и вышла из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова. Дик машинально стиснул сумку и почувствовал, как под его пальцами что-то сломалось. 

Хэл игриво ткнул Уолли под ребра и обнял за плечи с горделивой ухмылкой. 

− Ну ты и ловелас... 

Кид Флэш только закатил глаза. Они снова попрощались с друзьями и пообещали им вернуться как можно скорее, а затем отбыли на Сторожевую Башню. Слова Хэла оказались правдой: когда они вернулись в медицинский блок, никто особо не злился на них. Разве что Доктор Миднайт был слегка раздражен тем, что его медицинские предписания оказались нарушены. Макс же прекрасно понимал их желание сбежать. Однако, когда они проходили мимо, пожилой спидстер несильно хлестнул Роя по плечу уже сгоревшей сигнальной стрелой и выгнул бровь. 

Хэл помог Уолли забраться на кровать, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и пообещал, что никому не расскажет об их маленьком побеге. А когда уходил, то ласково взъерошил Дику волосы. Спустя несколько мгновений за ним последовал Рой, уже после того, как поклялся, что больше ни за что на свете не поможет им сбежать. Уолли и Дик обменялись озорными улыбками. Они абсолютно точно знали, что смогут уговорить Харпера на любую свою затею. 

Дик кинул взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке Уолли и поник − в Готэме было уже семь утра. Он начал снимать свою толстовку, ботинки и солнечные очки, а Уолли, тем временем, подвинулся, освобождая для него место на кровати. После первой ночи это вошло у них в привычку. Они не обсуждали это между собой и никому не рассказывали, хотя Дик знал, что их уже заставали в таком положении не один раз. Робин просто оставался на ночь с Уолли и будил его, если тому снились кошмары, а иногда Уолли будил Дика, когда тот вдруг оказывался захвачен плохими сновидениями. 

Дик устроился на кровати рядом со своим лучшим другом и молча уставился в темный потолок. В последнее время, когда Брюс заставлял его остаться на ночь в поместье, Дик не мог нормально спать. Он не был уверен, из-за того ли это, что он привык чувствовать кого-то рядом с собой, или просто потому, что рядом с ним не было _Уолли_. 

− Спасибо, − тихо произнес Кид Флэш. Он даже улыбнулся. − Мне правда это было необходимо. Повидаться с ребятами... мне это очень помогло. 

− Я знаю, − Дик игриво пихнул его в бок. − Я ведь всегда присматриваю за тобой. 

− Но это должно быть моей задачей. Я здесь старший. 

− Пфф. Всего лишь на _два_ года, − фыркнул Робин. − Да это даже не считается: всего лишь седьмая часть от моего возраста. Кроме того, ты должен разрешать мне иногда играть роль старшего брата. 

Будучи честным с самим собой, Дик больше не думал об Уолли, как о старшем брате. Они всегда были лучшими друзьями, но теперь их дружба постепенно превращалась во что-то... совершенно другое, но он даже не знал, с чем это можно было сравнить. 

− Нет, знаешь, ты не можешь играть роль старшего брата, если ты действительно не являешься чьим-нибудь старшим братом, − Уолли только покачал головой в ответ. − Вот, например, возьмем Роя. У него хронический синдром старшего брата. Спроси его сам. 

− Мы и правда спорим о воображаемых ролях? 

− Да мы умудрялись раньше спорить о куда более странных несуществующих вещах, − Уолли негромко рассмеялся, стараясь не напрягать свои легкие. Он повернулся на бок и осторожно столкнулся с Диком лбами, внезапно став серьезным. − То есть, если бы я согласился с тобой по поводу наших ролей, мы бы оба в таком случае оказались неправы. 

Дик бесстрастно уставился на него. 

− Думаешь, раз я не могу тебя сейчас ударить, тебе можно болтать все, что угодно? Это несправедливо. 

Кид Флэш устало улыбнулся. 

− Я добавлю это в свой список того, за что ты должен расплатиться, как только тебе станет лучше, − Дик расслабленно откинулся на кровать, но он очень ясно осознавал, что его колено прижалось к бедру Уолли, а лодыжка Уолли была фактически обвита вокруг его стопы. Он ненадолго замолчал и принялся выдергивать из больничной простыни торчащие нитки. − Итак... Артемида сегодня была... весьма дружелюбной, да? 

− Эм, да... была, − ответил Уолли. Он казался смущенным воспоминаниями. 

− Ну, ведь это же хорошо, верно? Разве она... тебе не нравилась? − Дик ощутил, как сжались его внутренности, словно в ожидании сильного удара. 

В течение нескольких мгновений Кид Флэш молчал. Он выглядел так, словно серьезно задумался над вопросом. 

− Нет, не особо. Не так, как раньше. Уже даже не первый месяц, − он казался почти испуганным, когда поднял взгляд на Дика. − То есть, она мне нравилась. Но, кажется, что-то изменилось. 

Дик ничего не ответил. Он позволил Уолли самому разбираться со своими мыслями и не давал себе заснуть, пока дыхание его друга не стало ровным и сонным. Тогда, и только тогда, он позволил себе широко улыбнуться, и его затопило ощущение счастья.


	2. Chapter 2

**Централ Сити**   
**15 марта, 14:30 по центральному дневному времени**

Уолли Уэст надавил ладонями на глаза. Он ощущал, как все его тело захватывает паника. Он попытался начать считать удары своего сердца, чтобы хоть на чем-то сосредоточиться, но от этого сердце стало биться только быстрее. 387... 401... 465... 499... 515 ударов в минуту. Ритм сердца становился слишком быстрым даже для спидстера. Тогда, чтобы отвлечься, он начал повторять периодическую систему Менделеева. 

Литий, Натрий, Калий, Рубидий, Цезий, Франций. Бериллий, Магний, Кальций, Стронций, Барий, Радий. Скандий, Титан, Ванадий, Хром, Марганец, Железо, Кобальт, Никель, Медь, Цинк, Иттрий, Цирконий, Ниобий, Молибден, Технеций, Рутений, Родий, Палладий, Серебро, Кадмий, Гафний, Тантал, Вольфр...

− Кид... − тихо позвал дядя Барри. Тетя Айрис нежно обняла его за плечи и ласково погладила по руке. 

Это немного помогло. 

503... 493... 467... 466... 456...

Все как обычно. 

Всегда было сложнее замедлиться, особенно когда ему не хотелось замедляться. И да, Уолли очень хотелось сорваться с места и убежать. Но дядя Барри непременно бы поймал его, остановил. Должно было пройти еще два дня, прежде чем ему разрешат использовать свои силы. Уолли не особо понимал, что даст задержка на эти пятьдесят семь часов, двадцать пять минут и сорок девять... сорок восемь... сорок семь... сорок шесть секунд. 

Он уронил руки и попытался заставить себя открыть глаза. "Все будет не настолько плохо", − уговаривал он себя. Ничего такого, что он не видел раньше. Ясное голубое небо, простирающееся далеко-далеко. Яркая зеленая трава − о, он даже сможет сосчитать травинки, чтобы успокоиться. Громадные, возвышающиеся деревья, толще некоторых машин. Камни. Гранит. Кремний. Песчаник. Мрамор. Их аккуратные длинные ряды, раскинувшиеся по пологим склонам Миссури. 

Уолли бывал на кладбище раньше. Он уже видел могилы прежде, но только не могилу своей мамы. Он _не хотел_ видеть ее. 

− Не торопись, малыш, − спокойный голос дяди Барри помог Уолли задышать более свободно. Это звучало банально, но он чувствовал себя _сильнее_ , когда находился рядом с кем-то настолько сильным. Правда, не намного сильнее, чтобы справиться с происходящим, но достаточно, чтобы не сойти с ума. 

Уолли приоткрыл один глаз. Солнце ослепило его, но ненадолго. Он увидел перед собой участок кладбища. 

Рений, Осмий, Иридий, Плати...

Хватит. 

Он сможет сделать это. Он сделает это ради своей мамы. 

Уолли сделал шаг вперед. Не в состоянии дышать, опустил взгляд на надгробный камень. Он был... 

Милым... 

Надгробный камень представлял собой небольшую плиту из темного мрамора. Она была хорошо отполирована и украшена изящными буквами. Выгравированные миниатюрные веточки сирени обрамляли имя его мамы. Это были те же цветы, что он принес с собой сегодня − ее любимые. 

Глаза Уолли защипало. Рука его тети соскользнула с его плеча, когда он сделал еще шаг и встал прямо перед могильной плитой. Уолли опустился на траву и положил цветы на могилу своей мамы. Он стиснул зубы и попытался справиться со своими эмоциями, когда первые слезы заструились по его лицу. 

Он пропустил похороны. Тогда его состояние было чересчур критическим, чтобы он мог передвигаться. Но позже дядя Барри и тетя Айрис рассказали ему все подробности, о которых он спрашивал. Правда, это было не одно и тоже. До сих пор у него еще не было шанса попрощаться с ней. 

Только он не заслуживал этого шанса. 

За всю свою жизнь Уолли никогда не ощущал себя настолько полным ничтожеством. Все твердили ему, что смерть его мамы − не его вина, но Уолли не понимал, как это может быть правдой. Ведь это _именно он_ молчал все годы, когда вокруг него была _дюжина_ людей, к которым он мог обратиться за помощью. Всего лишь один звонок тете Айрис мог предотвратить случившееся. Все могло закончиться еще тогда, когда ему было шесть лет. 

− Мне жаль, − прошептал он, погладив мраморную плиту большим пальцем. − Мне так жаль. 

Уолли очень сильно скучал по своей маме. У него еще не было возможности побывать в своем доме, но, как только ему позволят, Уолли собирался обязательно забрать с собой фотографию мамы. 

Он услышал, как кто-то медленно подошел и опустился на траву рядом с ним. Сильная рука обняла его за плечи, и Уолли позволил своему дяде притянуть его к себе. Он уткнулся в его плечо и вытер глаза. 

− Какое твое самое любимое воспоминание о ней? − спросил дядя Барри. 

− В нем есть мой отец, − Уолли покачал головой. 

− Тогда выброси его оттуда, − просто сказал он. − Помни только свою маму. Хорошо? 

Уолли закрыл глаза и принялся вспоминать. Это был их последний семейный отдых. Они ездили в... нет, постойте. 

− У меня есть другое воспоминание. 

− Расскажи мне о нем. 

− Я тогда учился в четвертом классе. Это был ноябрь, и я сильно заболел гриппом. Мне пришлось остаться дома, а отец ушел на работу. Мама тоже тогда работала, потому я остался дома совсем один. Я помню, что проспал почти все время, а когда проснулся, то мама уже вернулась. Она сказала на работе, что я заболел, и ее начальник отпустил ее домой ко мне, − Уолли слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая о событиях. − Мама помогла мне одеться, и мы вышли на улицу. Она отвела меня в какое-то кафе пообедать, потом мы сходили в кино − на какой-то фильм про пиратов. А потом мы пошли к реке, и она научила меня, как ловить лягушек. 

Воспоминание не было таким уж особенным, и они не делали ничего запоминающегося в нем. Оно просто было о том, как они с мамой провели целый день вместе. Но особенно ясно он помнил смех своей мамы, улыбку, которая не сходила с ее лица в течение всего дня. 

− _Мэри_ прикасалась к лягушкам? − удивленно спросила тетя Айрис. 

Уолли поднял взгляд на нее и весело выдохнул. 

− У нее очень хорошо получалось ловить их. Я всегда считал, что это странно. Мама могла прикасаться к лягушкам и ящерицам, но вот пауков она всегда заставляла убивать меня вместо нее. 

− Ооо, ну ведь пауки совсем другое дело, − тетя Айрис слегка улыбнулась. − Барри как-то просил меня раздавить паука. 

Дядя Барри повернулся и уставился на нее со смесью шока, неверия и глубочайшего предательства.

− Ты же... _обещала_. 

− Правда? − Уолли выгнул бровь и подавил смешок. − Я видел, как ты сражался с _Вандалом Сэвиджем_. И ты не можешь убить крошечного паучка? 

− Это было всего лишь раз, и тот паук был большим, − пробормотал дядя Барри в свою защиту. Затем он ткнул пальцем в сторону Уолли. − Не говори Хэлу. 

− Не скажу, − пообещал Уолли, но сделал себе мысленную заметку непременно рассказать об этом своему названному дяде, как только он его увидит. Тетя Айрис понимающе подмигнула ему и подошла ближе, склонившись над ними. Где-то на полчаса их окутала расслабленная тишина, каждый думал о чем-то своем и слушал чириканье весенних малиновок в деревьях. 

Почти все время Уолли думал о своей маме. Он хотел бы проводить больше времени с ней. Почти каждые выходные и большинство ночей он проводил на Горе Справедливости с командой на тренировках или заданиях. А ему стоило чаще оставаться дома. Когда он в последний раз ходил куда-нибудь со своей мамой? Честно говоря, Уолли не мог вспомнить. 

Знала ли его мама, когда умирала, как сильно он любил ее? Уолли всегда старался сказать ей об этом, когда она уходила из дома, и особенно когда он отправлялся на задание или патруль. Он очень быстро понял, что всегда есть шанс, что однажды он может не вернуться. И ему никогда не приходило в голову, что именно его мама окажется в опасности. Он думал, что обо всем позаботился. 

− Что теперь будет с моим отцом? − тихо спросил Уолли. Он не мог смотреть ни на дядю и тетю, ни на могильную плиту. 

Дядя Барри сжал его плечо чуть сильнее, и, когда он заговорил, его голос был мрачным и полным темного гнева. 

− Он будет содержаться под охраной Лиги Справедливости до конца своих дней. 

− Под охраной Лиги? А почему не в тюрьме? − тупо спросил Уолли. 

− О, он будет заперт в тюрьме, − с горечью ответил дядя Барри, словно был не согласен с таким положением дел. − Только не на Земле. Мы не можем рисковать: вдруг он раскроет кому-нибудь тайну твоей личности. 

− Он также знает личности Барри и Джея, − грустно произнесла тетя Айрис. Уолли знал, что она переживает из-за предательства его отца даже сильнее, чем он сам. _Он-то_ всю жизнь знал, что его отец − жестокий подонок. А для тети Айрис все это оказалось неожиданностью. 

− Из-за чего в опасности оказываетесь ты и Джоан, − пояснил ей дядя Барри, устало проведя рукой по волосам. − Выдался чертовски непростой поединок с правительством, чтобы заставить их отступить. 

Уолли повернулся и вопросительно уставился на Флэша. Он ничего не слышал об этом раньше. Никто не рассказывал ему ничего касательно его отца, что могло бы взволновать его. Уолли полагал, что окружающие просто пытались оградить его от новостей, пока он не будет к ним готов. И они хорошо справлялись, раз он ничего не знал о судебных тяжбах с правительством. 

− Они хотели, чтобы мы передали Руди под их охрану с той же секунды, как в дело вмешалась полиция, − заметив его замешательство, пояснил дядя Барри. − Они хотели добиться для него справедливого суда и всего такого, словно он был обычным преступником. Они продолжали давить на нас и даже угрожали подняться на Сторожевую Башню, чтобы самостоятельно забрать его, пока Супермен и Чудо-Женщина не отправились в Вашингтон и не пояснили им, что это дело Лиги, и у них ни черта не получится заполучить его. 

− Но что они придумали? − спросил Уолли, нервно дергая себя за шнурки. − Что я должен отвечать людям? 

− Все довольно запутанно. Джонни постарался скрыть как можно больше улик, но он не особо знаком с криминалистикой, поэтому у нас было не так много вариантов. Тебе нужно запомнить лишь небольшую часть, хорошо? − взгляд дяди Барри стал извиняющимся за то, что ему снова приходилось напоминать о произошедшем. − В основном мы опирались на твою версию событий. Ты был в своей комнате и делал домашнее задание, когда твой отец позвал тебя снизу. Он напал на тебя и сказал, что Мэри мертва. Затем события немного меняются. Ты скажешь людям, что тебе удалось вырваться и убежать, пока ты не отключился, а очнулся уже на Сторожевой Башне через несколько часов. Тебя это устроит? 

Уолли кивнул, прекрасно понимая всю ситуацию. Но он внимательно проследил, чтобы на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций. Он попытался представить, как бы он бежал с таким количеством полученных ранений, но в его памяти вновь вспыхнуло сердитое лицо отца и пистолетные выстрелы. 

− А что дальше? 

Казалось, разговор все больше расстраивал тетю Айрис. Она неловко переминалась на пятках и проводила большим пальцем между остальными пальцами рук, как делала всегда, когда волновалась. 

− Легенда заключается в том, что Супермен вместе с Атомом пролетали над Централ Сити по пути в Смолвиль, когда он учуял запах крови. Он спустился вниз, нашел тебя и доставил на Сторожевую Башню, когда увидел твои ранения. Последнее не так уж и притянуто за уши, ведь Лига поступала так прежде. И ни для кого не секрет, что наш медицинский блок оборудован гораздо лучше всех больниц на Земле, − очень спокойно продолжил Флэш. В его голосе не было ни малейших колебаний, словно все действительно произошло так, как он говорил. Уолли подумал, что, должно быть, Бэтмен придумал все детали истории и повторял их каждому члену Лиги, замешенному в ней, пока они не запомнили ее наизусть. − Затем Супермен вернулся туда, где он нашел тебя, и они с Атомом направились по твоему следу к дому, где твой отец неожиданно напал на Атома и серьезно ранил его. Супермен вырубил Руди и доставил его, Атома и Мэри на Сторожевую Башню. После чего мистер Террифик связался с Джонни Квиком и попросил его постеречь место преступления, пока он не сообщит местной полиции. 

Уолли слушал молча, но в его животе поселилось растущее чувство тревоги. Теперь он понял волнение тети Айрис. 

− Это же... сплошная ложь. 

− Я знаю, − Барри неловко провел рукой по волосам. Его определенно не радовало, как все сложилось, но он был вынужден смириться с этим. − Но это единственное возможное объяснение, которое позволяет скрыть тайну твоей личности. Если бы тебя кто-нибудь не нашел именно "случайно", стало бы очевидно, что ты либо как-то связан с Лигой Справедливости, либо находишься под ее защитой. Мы не можем позволить обществу узнать, что к тебе на помощь были призваны три спидстера в отставке с других концов страны. Что касается Атома, нам нужен был легионер, "раненный" твоим отцом, чтобы объявить это преступлением против Лиги Справедливости. Иначе нам пришлось бы выдать его властям, и я абсолютно уверен, что Руди бы раскрыл твою личность при первом удобном случае. 

Уолли печально подумал, что его дядя, возможно, прав. 

− Но почему Атом? 

Кид Флэш мог сосчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз он пересекался с крошечным героем. В принципе, Атом был новичком в Лиге. Он состоял в ней примерно столько же, сколько и Рой. Уолли с трудом мог припомнить несколько историй, где дяде Барри или Хэлу потребовалась помощь Атома в битве со злодеем или же в ходе миссии, но не более того. 

− Он сам вызвался. Нам нужен был весьма серьезно раненный член Лиги, чтобы дать нам право так поступить с твоим отцом. Атом притворился, что из-за ранения он впал в кому на два месяца, и в течение этого времени он не будет показываться на глаза людям. Он сказал, что ему все равно нужно больше сосредоточиться на своей гражданской персоне, пока он работает над парочкой новых проектов в Айвитауне. Поэтому он, вроде как, возьмет небольшой отпуск от дел Лиги, пока не утихнет эта история, − дядя Барри попытался ободряюще улыбнуться Уолли. 

А он мог только думать о том, сколько же проблем он причинил другим людям. Из-за него своего героя лишился _целый город_ , а безукоризненная репутация Лиги Справедливости оказалась скомпрометирована на _продолжительное время_. Если кто-нибудь узнает правду... 

− Эй, − дядя Барри развернул его к себе, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. − В этом нет твоей вины. 

− Я не... 

− Так я тебе и поверил. Я знаком с этим выражением лица, − он заглянул Уолли прямо в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что его племянник внимательно слушал. − Лига поступает так, потому что ты один из нас, и ты точно этого заслуживаешь. Да, и неважно, насколько хорошо нам удастся все провернуть. Я уверен, доверие общества к Лиге сможет выдержать это. Бывало и хуже, когда Хэл умудрялся натворить какое-нибудь дерьмо. Уверен, ты помнишь тот беспощадный бой, который устроили они с Чудо-Женщиной несколько лет назад при свете дня и прямо посреди жилого квартала в Вашингтоне. 

Уолли помнил. Эта битва была заснята на камеры и транслировалась по всей стране. Видеозаписи с ней побили все рекорды по количеству просмотров в интернете. Он даже был уверен, что она по-прежнему находилась в топе. 

− Я хочу сказать, что это далеко не последнее противостояние между Лигой и правительством. Как только все успокоится, у нас снова возникнет какая-нибудь проблема, − дядя Барри ласково обнял Уолли за шею и взъерошил ему волосы. − Супермен снова разрушит несколько зданий в качестве сопутствующего ущерба, Хэл опять прилюдно выведет Диану из себя, Аквамен забудет, что законы Атлантиды не распространяются на весь остальной мир... всякое случается. И весьма часто. 

− Но это куда серьезнее, − продолжал настаивать Уолли. − Лига _врет из-за меня_ всей стране!

− Ты не единственный, кто не рад этому. Чудо-Женщина очень расстроена. Мне тоже это все не нравится. Складывается ощущение, что мы открываем какие-то запретные двери, которые навсегда могут изменить Лигу. Двери, которые уже нельзя закрыть, − медленно произнес дядя Барри. Его голос прозвучал взволнованно, а выражение лица помрачнело. − Но это единственная возможность не дать обществу узнать, что ты Кид Флэш. Пока что ты не нажил столько врагов, сколько я, но ты в списке Зума, что окажется куда хуже смертельного приговора, как только он узнает, кто ты такой. Я уже говорил, что сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя. Ты и твоя тетя всегда стоите для меня на первом месте. Лига же вторична. 

Уолли почувствовал, как при этих словах у него сжалось сердце. Он всегда чувствовал себя гораздо в большей безопасности рядом с дядей, чем с отцом. С Флэшем ему не приходилось следить ни за своей спиной, ни за языком. Уолли никогда не волновался, что его дядя разозлиться на него без всякой причины. Так же и должно быть, верно? 

Так какого же черта его отец поступал с ним не так? 

На этот вопрос у него не было ответа. Уолли благодарно прижался к своему дяде и закрыл глаза. Они провели на кладбище еще пару часов, пока солнце не начало садиться. Тетя Айрис ушла к машине, а дядя Барри помог ему подняться и терпеливо ждал, пока Уолли попрощается. 

В последний раз взглянув на могилу мамы, Уолли заставил себя отвернуться. Он почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем прежде. Когда он забрался на заднее сидение машины тети, то попытался проигнорировать ее взволнованные взгляды с водительского сидения. Дядя Барри устроился на пассажирском сидении и пристегнул ремень. Уолли знал, как он ненавидел водить машину. Ему было сложно придерживаться скоростного режима, учитывая, что он мог бежать гораздо быстрее максимальной скорости автомобиля. 

Прошло около десяти минут, прежде чем дядя Барри шумно вздохнул и повернулся на сиденье. Тетя Айрис наградила его резким, явно неодобрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Уолли молча наблюдал за этим кратким обменом эмоциями. Последние несколько раз, когда дядя и тетя навещали его в палате на Сторожевой Башне, Уолли чувствовал, что есть что-то, чего они ему не говорят или не хотят говорить. Он не спрашивал и не показывал, будто о чем-то догадывался, надеясь, что никто ему так и не расскажет. Но он прекрасно понимал, о чем может пойти речь. 

− Кид... − неохотно начал его дядя. Тетя Айрис только крепче стиснула руль. − Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое о чем подумал. 

Уолли ничего не ответил, но его живот подвело от страха. 

− Лига наконец-то закончила решать все вопросы, и правительство объявило это дело закрытым. Значит, мы готовы навсегда запереть твоего отца. Он проведет в изоляторе весь остаток своей жизни. 

Чем дальше, тем лучше. 

Казалось, дядя Барри заставлял себя произносить следующие слова. 

− Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал, хочешь ли ты или нет увидеться с ним еще раз. 

Сердце Уолли начало биться сильнее. Перед его глазами снова вспыхнуло красное рассерженное лицо его отца и направленный в грудь пистолет. 

Ох. 

Должно быть, на его лице не отразилось вообще никаких эмоций, потому что дядя Барри через секунду схватил его за руку и сжал ее. 

− Если не хочешь, тебе вовсе не нужно с ним видеться. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты это сказал, и он навсегда исчезнет из твоей жизни. Все зависит от тебя. 

Уолли поборол свою панику и поднял взгляд на Флэша. 

− Он просил меня об этом? 

Дядя Барри вздрогнул. Тетя Айрис сцепила зубы. 

Так вот в чем дело. 

Вот что они скрывали от него. 

Он хотел бы и дальше не знать об этом. Почему ему вообще нужно что-то решать? 

− Да, − дядя Барри едва ли не зарычал. Он сделал глубокий вдох и справился со своим гневом. − Он продолжал просить о встрече с тобой в течение последних двух недель. 

В этом не было никакого смысла. Зачем его отцу сначала убивать его, а затем настаивать на встрече? Он никак не мог сожалеть о том, что убил Уолли. Он никогда даже чуточку не сожалел в прошлом, когда избивал его. Может, он снова всего лишь хотел получить шанс причинить Уолли еще больше боли? Сказать ему, какое он разочарование? В который раз. 

Но Уолли запоздало понял, что не в этом главная проблема. Почему он сразу не ответил "ни за что", вместо того, чтобы интересоваться, хотел ли сам отец повидаться с ним?

**Стар Сити**  
 **15 марта, 15:00 по центральному дневному времени**

− Эй, не против помочь мне открыть фасоль и слить с нее жидкость? 

− Нет. 

− Спасибо. Ой, только не сливай всю жидкость. Мне нужно, чтобы немного сока осталось вместе с фасолью. 

− Это было "нет, _я против_ ". 

− А еще, если тебе не сложно, порежь вон те помидоры. И лук. 

− Я не собираюсь помогать тебе готовить это. 

− Ну, а мне бы не помешало _немного_ помощи! Я никогда прежде не готовил для спидстеров. Мне даже пришлось увеличить количество ингредиентов в пять раз. 

− Олли, я не повезу это в Централ Сити. 

− Но как еще оно попадет туда? 

Рой ударил кулаком по дорогому столу из темного мрамора и рассерженно взглянул на своего бывшего наставника и приемного отца. 

− Я не собираюсь давать Уолли твое чертово чили!

Услышав это, Олли отвернулся от своей изысканной плиты, на которой он жарил четыре килограмма стейка. Он вытер руки о свой дурацкий фартук и взмахнул кухонной лопаткой в сторону Роя наподобие меча. 

− Этот мальчик серьезно пострадал. А мое чили вновь разожжет в нем огонь жизни и даст ему силы для восстановления. 

Дина, сидящая на другом конце кухни, коротко усмехнулась, не отрываясь от своей книги, и сделала глоток холодного чая из своей чашки. 

− Из-за твоего чили он только _сильнее пострадает_ , − прорычал Рой, вспомнив первый раз, когда он увидел плачущего взрослого мужчину. Тот день, когда Зеленый Фонарь приходил на пикник в поместье Квина. 

С тех пор чили Оливера заработало что-то вроде дурной славы среди членов Лиги. Так сложилось, что только Оливеру и Бэтмену оно действительно нравилось, но столь удручающее обстоятельство никогда не останавливало Оливера от попыток заставить других людей попробовать его рецепт, словно он пытался найти тех, кто еще присоединиться к их маленькому мазохистскому клубу по поеданию напалма. 

− Ему оно обязательно понравится, − внезапно улыбнулся Олли, на сто процентов уверенный в себе. Он повернулся обратно к плите. За его спиной Рой и Дина обменялись скептическими взглядами. Черная Канарейка молча вытащила маленькую баночку таблеток из своей сумочки и толкнула ее по столу в сторону Роя. Тот быстро поймал ее и повернул в руке, чтобы прочитать этикетку. 

Лекарство от изжоги. 

Он неодобрительно посмотрел на Дину, но она снова уткнулась в книгу и лишь невозмутимо перевернула страницу. 

− Ты позвал меня лишь для того, чтобы я был твоим курьером чили? − раздраженно спросил Харпер. Он уселся рядом с Диной на один из барных стульев, которыми была заставлена кухня.

Оливер притворился, что занят измерением количества измельченного перца чили, и не повернулся к ним. 

− По больше части да. 

Реакция Дины оказалась незамедлительной. Она с хлопком закрыла книгу и наградила Оливера пронзительным неодобрительным взглядом. Когда он проигнорировал ее, она широко открыла рот и шумно втянула воздух, собираясь издать свой пронзительный канареечный крик. Рой тут же зажал уши руками, а Оливер повернулся с испуганным выражением и вытянул руки в защитном жесте.

− Нет! Постой, постой! − взмолился он. − Есть еще одна причина. 

Дина выгнула бровь и медленно выдохнула. Она сложила руки на груди и постучала ногой по полу в ожидании, когда он продолжит. Рой осторожно отнял руки от ушей. 

Поколебавшись какую-то секунду, Оливер убедился, что Дина не собиралась оглушать его. 

− Я... хотел знать, все ли у тебя в порядке. 

Харпер нахмурился и внимательно взглянул на него. Было очевидно, что Дина заставила его начать этот разговор. 

− Хотел знать, все ли у меня в порядке..?

− Да... − Олли неловко запнулся. − Тебе хватает средств на существование? И оборудование? 

Рой продолжал сверлить его взглядом. 

− Как ты справляешься в одиночку? Ты... 

Терпение Харпера иссякло, и он вскочил на ноги. 

− Ты хочешь знать, лажаю ли я?! Хочешь знать, как тяжело мне со всем справляться, чтобы снова командовать мной? 

− Что? − Оливер на мгновение казался совершенно растерянным. − Нет! Я всего лишь... 

Рой схватил ключи от мотоцикла со стола и собирался уже выбежать из кухни, решив, что лучше ему отправиться в Централ Сити пораньше. Было абсолютно глупо поддаться на уговоры Оливера и приехать в особняк. Очевидно, он все еще не воспринимал Роя всерьез. 

− Рой Уильям Харпер! − резко окликнула его Дина. Несмотря на свой гнев, Рой замер. Затем он понял, что глупо было так поступать. Девушка Оливера вовсе не являлась его _мамой_. Конечно, она была ближе всех к этой роли, кого он когда-либо знал, но ведь она была всего лишь на шесть лет старше его! 

Он уже повернулся, чтобы все высказать ей, но хватило всего лишь одного ее убийственного взгляда, чтобы он отступил. 

− Сядь! − она оттолкнула один из стульев от стола и сурово указала на него. − Это не то, что собирался сказать Оливер. 

Рой остался стоять там, где был. 

Зеленая Стрела нервно уставился на них. Какого черта он встречался с женщиной, которую так боялся? 

Дина небрежно откинула волосы с плеча и ударила кулаком по ладони другой руки, зловеще хрустнув костяшками. Рой заметил, как напряглись смертоносные мышцы на ее ногах. 

Ну конечно. 

Ему пришлось подойти к стулу и усесться на него, несчастно опершись локтями о колени. Дина кивнула Оливеру, чтобы тот продолжал говорить, а сама заняла охранную позицию у единственного выхода из кухни. 

− Наблюдать за вашим разговором - это словно смотреть, как пятилетний ребенок пытается обезвредить бомбу. 

Рой задумался, кем же он являлся. Ребенком или бомбой. 

Но решил, что пятилетка из них скорее всего Оливер. 

− Я не пытался сказать, что ты плохой герой. Я просто давно от тебя не слышал никаких новостей, а никто из героев не может сказать мне, был ли ты ранен в последнее время, − Оливер убавил огонь на плите и обошел стол кругом, встав перед Роем. − И я знаю, насколько дорогое наше оборудование и как легко оно ломается. 

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, и Оливер подергал себя за бородку.   
− Кто-нибудь помогает тебе позаботиться о твоих ранах? 

Нет. 

У Харпера сейчас как раз были сломаны три ребра, которые ему пришлось перевязывать самому. Его крошечная кухонька была больше лазаретом, чем местом, где готовили пищу, а половина его книжных полок была забита расширенными пособиями по оказанию первой помощи и медицинскими книгами. На прошлой неделе он довольно плохо заштопал глубокий порез на ноге, от которого мог остаться уродливый шрам. Он также пытался подбирать и повторно использовать стрелы после битв. 

− Я справляюсь, − упрямо ответил он. В его голосе все еще звучал гнев. 

Оливер казался расстроенным этим, и его взгляд скользнул по телу своего приемного сына, пытаясь найти какие-нибудь скрытые ранения. Рой сел прямо и нахмурился. Вообще-то, он пытался скрыть четыре из них. 

− Почему ты вдруг внезапно озаботился моей жизнью? − резко спросил он, раздраженный тем, что его задерживают против его воли. 

− Я всегда забочусь о тебе... − яростно возразил Оливер. Но замолк и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Рой утомленно посмотрел, как он потер переносицу и зажмурился, словно отчаянно пытался не думать о чем-то. − Тогда, в феврале, на Сторожевой Башне... 

Сердце Роя дрогнуло. Он слишком хорошо помнил напряженный февраль. Тогда он находился несколько южнее, в Коаст Сити, оказывал одолжение Хэлу. Зеленый Фонарь был хорошим другом Оливера и всегда неплохо ладил с Роем. Собственно, Хэл был единственным членом Лиги Справедливости, который с самого начала всерьез воспринял стремление Харпера к независимости. Он пару раз просил Роя о помощи на нескольких заданиях, и хотя Рой знал, что тот за ним приглядывал, он ценил, что с ним обращаются, как со взрослым. 

Поэтому, когда Хэл попросил его присмотреть за Коаст Сити, пока он выполнял задание Корпуса Фонарей, Рой сразу же согласился. Джордан сказал, что для него это будет отличным шансом выбраться на патруль подальше от территории Зеленой Стрелы. Рой не взял с собой коммуникатор Лиги Справедливости, а сразу же отправился на ознакомление с городом легендарного Зеленого Фонаря. Все шло прекрасно до наступления темноты, когда Оливер вычислил его на крыше футбольного стадиона "Акул". Рой вспомнил, как разозлился и насколько безрассудно себя повел, пока его бывший наставник не сказал, что кто-то причинил боль его младшему брату. 

− Мы с Диной пошли проведать Уолли, и все то время, пока мы были там, я продолжал видеть тебя на той больничной кровати, − тихо признался Оливер. Рой смущенно нахмурился и промолчал, ожидая, пока его бывший наставник продолжит. − Я волнуюсь за тебя не потому, что не уважаю, или считаю, что ты не можешь справиться самостоятельно. Я волнуюсь, потому что ты мне небезразличен. 

Оливер отвел взгляд и неловко потер шею. Рой воспользовался заминкой, чтобы вопросительно оглянуться на Дину, но она просто улыбалась, глядя на Оливера, словно гордый владелец собачки, только что научивший своего питомца весьма сложному трюку. Он снова перевел взгляд на Оливера и вздохнул. Его слова оказались... неожиданными. 

− Ты мне как родная кровь, мой родной сын, − Оливер пристально изучал свои ботинки и принялся теребить завязки фартука. Дина прислонилась к дверному косяку и уставилась прямо на Роя, ее улыбка сменилась явно угрожающим взглядом, который как бы говорил "только посмей все испортить". 

Рой закусил щеку изнутри и какое-то время размышлял над тем, что ему следувало ответить. Из них двоих он не ожидал, что Оливер первым попытается что-нибудь исправить, но сейчас он делал именно это. Рой не мог так просто проигнорировать сей факт, не мог отмахнуться от него, словно от какой-то ерунды. К тому же, на данном этапе речи Оливера, он будет выглядеть всего лишь капризным ребенком, если продолжит метать гром и молнии. 

И он был абсолютно уверен, что если он так поступит, Дина проломит им стену. 

Не то, чтобы ему хотелось ссориться с Оливером. Рой просто устал, что его не воспринимают как героя всерьез. Он снова взглянул на своего бывшего наставника и подумал, как, должно быть, тяжело ему отринуть свою гордость и сделать первый шаг. 

Харпер решил сделать следующий и встретиться с ним на полпути. Он соскользнул со стула и прошел мимо Оливера к плите, чтобы взять ингредиенты с кухонного стола. Он подхватил пять банок консервированных помидор и пакет с луком и отнес их на центральный стол, попутно взяв разделочный нож. 

− Насколько мелко их нужно порезать? 

И Оливер, и Дина лишь молча смотрели на него в течение нескольких мгновений. Затем дурацкие усы Оливера изогнулись, когда он широко улыбнулся и осторожно подошел к Рою, чтобы продолжить отмерять оставшиеся специи. 

− Я не уверен. Ты знаешь, как больше понравится Уолли? 

Рой тихо фыркнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на более чем довольную ухмылку Дины. 

− Да Уолли как помойное ведро. Он готов съесть абсолютно все. 

Позади него Олли усмехнулся. Рой услышал шипение жарящихся стейков, прежде чем их перевернули на сковороде. Он передал Оливеру порезанные овощи, и тот положил их в кастрюлю с мясным бульоном, а Харпер принялся измельчать зубчики чеснока. 

Отношения между ним и Оливером еще были далеки от идеала, но начало было положено. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем они смогут вернуться к изначальным, не особо функциональным отношениям отца и сына. 

Спустя четыре относительно дружелюбных часа, Рой стоял возле поместья Квина рядом с Оливером, вооруженным тремя массивными кастрюлями убийственного чили. Они только закончили привязывать кастрюли к мотоциклу Харпера и успели уже попрощаться, когда Рой протянул руку. 

− Как на счет того, чтобы как-нибудь выбраться на совместный патруль, когда утрясется история с Уолли? − угрюмо предложил Рой, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал довольно небрежно, будто предложение для него особо ничего не значило. В данный момент, его названный младший брат был главным приоритетом в его жизни, конечно же. − Только не в качестве твоего помощника и не потому, что мне нужна помощь. А просто так. 

Оливер улыбнулся, но умудрился сдержать все язвительные комментарии, которые наверняка вертелись у него на языке, и крепко пожал протянутую руку Роя. 

− Красная и Зеленая Стрелы снова вместе? Я не уверен, что преступники Стар Сити переживут такое. Это будет словно Рождество Справедливости. 

Он таки умудрился пошутить, но Рой предпочел закрыть на это глаза. Он запрыгнул на мотоцикл и натянул шлем на голову. 

− О, и кстати говоря, тебя не заинтересует где-то порядка десяти тысяч бесплатных стрел, нет? − Оливер медленно отступил обратно к поместью. Он провел рукой по волосам и слегка переминался на пятках, стараясь казаться непринужденным. − Просто я совершенно _случайно_ заказал свою следующую партию стрел в неправильном цвете. Ты знаешь, насколько глупо я выгляжу, стреляя красными стрелами? Они абсолютно не сочетаются с моим костюмом! 

Рой завел двигатель и направился в сторону ветреного выезда из поместья Квина, даже не заметив, что улыбался. 

− Идиот, − только пробормотал он себе под нос.


	3. Chapter 3

**Централ Сити**   
**10 февраля, 16:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

В плане новостей день выдался весьма неторопливым. Рано утром, Айрис и ее оператор, Денни, сняли репортаж о двух автомобильных авариях в центре города, затем отправились в Ливуд, чтобы взять у мэра интервью о перенесении даты открытия нового дома культуры. Спустя два часа они поехали в Чаббак в центральный госпиталь, следуя анонимной наводке, что доктор Грувс, замешанный в крупном иске о недобросовестной медицинской практике общегосударственного масштаба, был там на встрече с главным врачом. 

Около полудня, Айрис и ее съемочная группа пересеклись с одной из вертолетных команд в Петербурге за ланчем в недавно открывшемся ресторане, а затем вернулись к работе. Вертолетная команда улетела снимать автокатастрофу на федеральном шоссе, а Айрис и Денни отправились в национальный парк Гранит-Пик, чтобы заснять поиски пропавшей группы туристов. Три часа спустя туристы были найдены в двадцати милях от границы парка, а Пит, редактор Айрис, велел им ехать в университет Центра Сити, где большая группа студентов устроила демонстрацию в поддержку Лиги Справедливости. Затем они заглянули в психиатрическую больницу "Бридмор" и засняли сюжет о жутких условиях содержания некоторых пациентов. 

Айрис и ее съемочная группа вернулись обратно в студию GBS только к четырем часам дня. 

Ну да, день проходил не так уж и неторопливо. Айрис, однако, убила бы за _какое-нибудь жалкое_ ограбление банка. Она весь день ждала, что Капитан Бумеранг ограбит ювелирный магазин Палладиума или же Тепловая Волна вырвется из тюрьмы. С тем, как проходил ее день, она была даже согласна на ужимки Трикстера. 

Было абсолютно ужасно _желать_ , чтобы произошло нечто плохое просто для того, чтобы у нее появился интересный репортаж, особенно когда Флэш находился на другой планете. Барри попросил Тянущегося Человека на пару дней приглядеть за Централ Сити, и, честно говоря, Айрис не хотелось бы, чтобы Ральфу пришлось столкнуться с кем-нибудь из известных преступников. 

Когда Айрис дошла до своего стола и рухнула в кресло на колесиках, она сделала себе мысленную заметку позвонить Сью Дибни и в ближайшее время пригласить ее на ланч. Они со светской львицей были абсолютно разными людьми, но, тем не менее, всегда хорошо ладили, начиная с первого дня, когда Барри и Ральф познакомили их. Учитывая, что Сью также была женой супергероя, Айрис могла обсудить с ней те вещи, которые больше никто другой не понимал. И это порой очень помогало. К тому же, Сью была очень улыбчивой и позитивной женщиной, с которой было приятно проводить время. Айрис иногда требовалось немного женского времени, и, хотя она была куда ближе с подружкой Хэла − Кэрол, Сью всегда поддерживала любую возможность хорошо провести время. Кэрол же сейчас была занята, занимаясь своей компанией "Фэррис Эйркрафт", которая совместно с НАСА занималась постройкой коммуникационного спутника для связи с Марсом. В последних новостях говорилось, что запуск запланировали через пять-шесть лет. 

Айрис нажала на кнопку включения компьютера и уронила голову на стол, пока он загружался. Она уже с нетерпением ждала окончания дня. Барри, скорее всего, вернется домой уже вечером, а Уолли придет утром, и Айрис проведет все выходные со своими любимыми мужчинами. Она улыбнулась себе под нос и руками приподнялась свои рыжие волосы, чтобы размять плечи. 

− Хочешь кофе? − спросил Денни, подойдя к ее столу. Он отцепил от рубашки свой бейджик работника прессы и снял кепку с логотипом студии новостей. 

− Было бы здорово, − простонала она. − Если бы кофе мне еще как-то помогал. Кажется, у меня к нему выработался иммунитет за все прошедшие годы. 

Денни закатил глаза, но все же принял ее заказ и исчез. 

Спустя несколько минут подошла Кэт, и Айрис повернула голову на бок, чтобы одним глазком взглянуть на свою коллегу. Телеведущая неспешно приблизилась к ней с яркой улыбкой на лице. 

− Привет, Айрис. Мои поздравления по поводу истории о пропавших туристах. Мне кажется, ты проделала отличную работу! 

Айрис порадовалась, что хоть _кому-то_ понравилась эта история. Им с Денни в течение трех часов пришлось продираться сквозь лес, следуя за парковыми рейнджерами и поисковыми группами только с ручной камерой. На лицо Айрис налипло порядка _девяти_ паутин. Она бы не солгала, если бы сказала, что находится вместе с той группой, которая нашла пропавшую семью, не было большим утешением. 

− Спасибо, Кэт, − ответила Айрис. Она выпрямилась и принялась раскачиваться в кресле из стороны в сторону, опираясь на кончики пальцев ног. − Я слышала, что ты получила приглашение во Влатаву этим утром. 

Выражение лица Кэт сразу же изменилось. Она подтянула стул и тяжело опустилась на него по другую сторону стола от Айрис. 

− Да, и ты знаешь, кто еще там будет? Джек Райдер, Вики Вейл, Тони Янг и сама _Лоис Лейн_! Я даже не видела Лоис с тех пор, как переехала сюда из Метрополиса. И мне кажется, Годфри тоже попытается туда попасть. Терпеть его не могу! 

Айрис была с ней полностью солидарна. Гордон Годфри был опасным человеком. Она не думала, что у него есть какие-то особые взгляды в отношении телевиденья, но при этом у него был целый культ последователей и невероятно высокие рейтинги. К тому же, было сложно относиться к нему равнодушно, когда в течение всего своего шоу он критиковал ее мужа и всю остальную Лигу Справедливости. А в течение прошлого года у него даже был определенный период, когда он критиковал изначальную семерку основателей Лиги и посвятил каждому из них по целому месяцу. Айрис тогда едва не врезала ему по лицу. 

− Да, я могу понять нежелание видеть Годфри, но что не так с Лейн и Вейл? − с любопытством спросила Айрис. Она немного работала в "Дейли Плэнет", сразу после окончания колледжа, и считала темноволосую репортершу очень милой. Да, несомненным конкурентом, но милым. 

− Я им совсем не ровня! − выражение лица Кэт стало печальным. 

− Неправда, − ободряюще заверила ее Айрис. Кэт Грант может и не была в журналисткой игре столько, сколько все остальные, но она оставалась отличным репортером. 

− Ты шутишь? На меня никто даже не взглянет, − лихорадочно вздохнула Кэт, указывая на себя. − Зачем, когда можно часами любоваться Вики? А Лоис Лейн же практически амазонка Метрополиса. Она _единственная_ , кому Супермен дает интервью. 

− Тебе просто нужно немного уверенности в себе, − улыбнулась Айрис. И побольше таблеток от волнения. Но последнее она не стала озвучивать. 

− Единственное, что мне нужно − мой личный супергерой, − блондинка уперлась подбородком в кулак и скривилась. 

Айрис недоуменно уставилась на нее. 

− Ну _ты же сама_ понимаешь! Мне нужно найти героя, который только начинает свою карьеру, и поскорее с ним подружиться, − довольно уточнила она. − Вот как поступают все великие: Вики проводит время с Бэтменом в Готэме, Тони берет интервью у Фонарей, у Лейн есть Супермен, а _у тебя_ − номер мобильного телефона _Флэша!_

Почти в точку. Но его номер телефона был не единственным, чем обладала Айрис. 

Она неожиданно покраснела и попыталась прикрыть свое лицо волосами. 

− И она отказывается использовать его, чтобы помочь Джи Би Эс накопать какую-нибудь сенсацию о Флэше. 

Они обе подняли взгляды и заметили Пита, стоящего неподалеку от них. Он скрестил руки на груди, а на его лице светилась лишенная чувства юмора улыбка. Айрис лишь улыбнулась ему в ответ и пожала плечами. 

− Только деловые отношения, Пит. Он дает мне первые интервью сразу после битв, а я даю ему наводки на места, где произойдет следующее преступление. 

− Счастливая, − беззлобно прошипела Кэт. 

Айрис хлопнула ее по плечу. 

− Главное оказаться в правильном месте в нужное время. 

− Хорошая работа в университете сегодня, Айрис, − без всяких эмоций на лице кивнул ей Пит. − Студенты устраивают очередной выход в следующем месяце, и я хочу, чтобы ты проследила за событиями. Нам нужно больше позитивной репутации для Лиги Справедливости, чтобы оставаться беспристрастными. Годфри в последнее время весьма преувеличивает. 

− Без проблем, − с готовностью заверила она его. Айрис обычно была в первых рядах, когда требовались репортажи в защиту Лиги Справедливости. 

Пит молча кивнул, слегка покачался на пятках и сделал большой глоток кофе из своей чашки. Затем его внимание переключилось на Кэт, и он в замешательстве уставился на нее. 

− Разве тебе не пора собираться на самолет? 

Кэт мгновенно оживилась, быстро вскочила на ноги. 

− Да, сэр. Я... 

− Айрис Аллен? 

Айрис с улыбкой наблюдала за Кэт и своим боссом, когда услышала громкий голос, настойчиво озвучивший ее имя. Все трое взглянули в его сторону и увидели Черную Канарейку. Она стояла в центре комнаты в своем костюме в окружении шокированных и замерших репортеров. Высокая героиня притворялась, что оглядывает комнату в поисках Айрис, будто бы она не знала, как та выглядит, но все же продолжала многозначительно поглядывать в сторону Айрис. 

Улыбка исчезла с лица Айрис. 

Конечно же, она уже встречалась с Черной Канарейкой. Герои, которым Барри доверял в достаточной степени, чтобы открыть им свою личность, часто приходили к ним в гости. К тому же, она была опытным тренером по рукопашному бою в секретной команде, в состав которой входил Уолли, и потому женщины хорошо ладили. 

Но была лишь дюжина причин, по которым Черная Канарейка могла заявиться прямо сюда, и ни одна из этих причин не была хорошей. 

− Я ищу Айрис Аллен, − снова громко повторила Черная Канарейка. Она все еще притворялась, что не знала ее. 

На дрожащих ногах Айрис приподнялась со своего кресла и попыталась сделать шаг вперед, но слегка запнулась. Однако, это дало Черной Канарейке возможность перестать играть и поспешно подойти к ней. Схватив Айрис за руки, она помогла ей устоять на ногах и заглянула ей прямо в глаза. 

− Вы миссис Аллен? 

− Да, − в волнении выдохнула Айрис. 

− Мэм, произошло чрезвычайное происшествие, − Черная Канарейка расправила плечи под своей приметной синей курткой. − Пожалуйста, мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли со мной. 

Айрис кинула на своего босса отчаянный взгляд, схватила плащ, протянутый Кэт, онемело сунула руки в рукава и широко распахнутыми глазами уставилась на героиню. 

− Что случилось? 

− Не здесь. Нам нужно торопиться, − Черная Канарейка побежала по коридорам здания теленовостей в сторону лестницы, по которой спустилась на восемь пролетов. Через боковую дверь она вывела Айрис в переулок, где за грузовым фургоном был припаркован ее мотоцикл. Вся пробежка по зданию только взвинтила нервы Айрис до самого предела. 

− Дина! − выдохнула она. Успокоить дыхание оказалось не так сложно. В конце концов, Айрис была женой спидстера. Барри научил ее, как пробегать марафонские дистанции. − _Пожалуйста!_ Что случилось?! 

Черная Канарейка, тоже едва ли запыхавшись, подбежала к мотоциклу и схватила один из шлемов, лежащих на сидении. Она активировала какой-то переключатель внутри него и протянула его Айрис, прежде чем надеть на себя второй шлем и запрыгнуть на мотоцикл. Айрис натянула шлем и запрыгнула на мотоцикл позади Дины буквально за секунду до того, как взревел мотор, и они выехали из переулка на главную дорогу. 

Айрис никогда не боялась внезапных ускорений и головокружительных скоростей. Она обхватила Черную Канарейку за талию с отработанной смертельной хваткой, когда мотоцикл принялся лавировать среди невозможно узких просветах между транспортными средствами. 

Без предупреждения в скрытых динамиках в шлеме Айрис зазвучал сначала статический шум, а затем раздался голос Дины, доносящийся сквозь шум ветра и гудение машин раздраженных водителей, застрявших на дорогах в час пик. 

− _Ты хорошо меня слышишь, Айрис?_

− Да! − выкрикнула она в устройство на маске шлема, напоминающее микрофон. − Дина, что случилось?! Куда мы едем? 

− _Я забираю тебя на Сторожевую Башню._

Айрис ощутила в груди ледяной страх. 

− Дина... 

Ответа не последовало в течение нескольких напряженных мгновений. 

− _Айрис, мне очень жаль. Уолли сегодня не появился на Горе Справедливости. Бэтмен отследил его коммуникатор до его дома в Централ Сити и использовал управляемую камеру, чтобы найти его. Судя по всему, вчера кто-то напал на Уолли и его маму, и они достаточно сильно пострадали. Прежде чем я отправилась за тобой, Бэтмен связался с Джеем, Максом и Джонни и велел им направляться в дом. Мы должны дождаться их прибытия на Сторожевой Башне._

Айрис в ужасе уставилась на затылок шлема Дины. _Уолли?_ Ее сердце начало бешено колотиться в груди при мысли, что ее любимый племянник оказался в опасности. 

− Что с ним случилось? С ним все будет в порядке?! Кто на него напал? 

− _Как только мы увидели, что Уолли ранен, Бэтмен велел мне отправиться за тобой и привести на Сторожевую Башню. Я видела его всего лишь мельком, но он был без сознания, а повсюду была кровь. Я не знаю больше того, что уже рассказала. Мне жаль._

− Барри знает? Он уже вернулся? 

− _Нет. Мистер Террифик сказал мне, что он все еще вне зоны действия сети, но он продолжает попытки связаться с ним. Мы все узнаем, когда поднимемся на спутник._

Арйис хотела бы отправиться в дом ее брата и выяснить самостоятельно, что же случилось, но больше этого она хотела быть со своей семьей. Если Уолли и Мэри скоро будут на Сторожевой Башне, значит именно там Айрис и должна ждать их. 

− А что насчет моего брата? Ты знаешь что-нибудь о состоянии Руди? 

− _Нет. Я видела только Уолли и его маму, но во время нашего разговора Бэтмен продолжает изучать остальной дом, и он без сомнения поднимется на Сторожевую Башню, когда закончит._

Айрис нервно кивнула и замолчала, позволив Черной Канарейке сосредоточиться на дороге. Спустя несколько минут они достигли ближайшего к Централ Сити телепорта и оставили мотоцикл возле него, прежде чем телепортироваться на космическую станцию Лиги Справедливости. 

_"Идентификация: Черная Канарейка − 13; авторизованный посетитель"._

**Централ Сити**  
 **15 марта, 19:00 по центральному дневному времени**

Было семь вечера, когда во входную дверь дома Алленов раздался звонок. Дик и Уолли только закончили собирать новый стол, который купили ему Барри и Айрис. Они также купили ему кучу всего нового для его спальни, несмотря на все протесты Уолли. По-видимому, психотерапевт, которого Кид Флэш согласился посещать, посоветовал им, что новая обстановка и новые вещи помогут ему быстрее принять, что насилие закончилось, и он может начать новую жизнь. Дик знал, что Уолли не хотелось, чтобы они покупали ему хоть что-то. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, будто висел на их шее. Судя по всему, Уолли не понимал, что его дядя и тетя правда хотели, чтобы он жил с ними. 

Когда немного раньше Дик прибыл в Централ Сити, ему открыла дверь Айрис. Она улыбнулась и сказала, что Уолли наверху, собирает новую мебель. Она также добавила, что по заданию психотерапевта от должен сделать это без посторонней помощи. Постройка чего-нибудь самостоятельно символизировала позитивный созидающий опыт, который должен был заставить его гордиться собой, как только он закончит. 

Дик обнаружил Уолли сидящим на полу посреди своей новой комнаты в окружении сотни различных частей стола. Он сверлил тридцатистраничную инструкцию по сборке злым взглядом, чесал голову отверткой и выглядел очень удрученным. Когда он ощутил, что Дик за ним наблюдает, то поднял взгляд и выпалил. 

− Инструкция на шведском! − и раздраженно отбросил ее в сторону.

Потому Дику пришлось вмешаться и все-таки помочь ему. В две пары рук и с помощью наручного голографического переводчика Робина они управились за несколько часов. В итоге, у них получился довольно устойчивый стол, а еще они заключили довольно категоричное пари, кто же из них выучит больше иностранных языков к тридцати годам. 

Услышав звонок в дверь, Уолли и Дик сбежали по лестнице на кухню − на обычной скорости. Должно было пройти еще чуть меньше двух дней, прежде чем Кид Флэшу наконец разрешат использовать его способности, и он уже испытывал непреодолимое желание бежать. Завтра вечером они с Барри собирались пересечь страну с остановкой в Коаст Сити, чтобы отметить там его выздоровление. Дик предположил, что это был отличный способ помочь Уолли справиться с волнением и сбросить накопившуюся энергию. 

Когда они пересекали гостиную, Айрис лежала на диване и смотрела новости, а Барри растянулся рядом с ней, рассеянно проглядывая документы из объемной пачки. Уолли распахнул дверь и широко улыбнулся, увидев, что за ней стоит Рой. Под мышкой одной руки он удерживал мотоциклетный шлем, а в другой держал три гигантские кастрюли, соединенные между собой веревкой и скотчем. 

− Рой! − радостно воскликнул Уолли в тот же момент, когда Дик спросил: 

− Что _это?_

− Чили Оливера, − вздохнул Рой. На его лице были написаны смешанные чувства. Дик побледнел. 

− Я не позволю _этому_ находиться в моем доме! − зловеще произнес Барри, внезапно оказавшись позади них. 

Уолли бросился к буфету и достал из него тарелку. 

− Подожди! Сначала я хочу попробовать его, прежде чем ты запулишь его в космос! 

− Поначалу я не собирался его привозить, − Рой поставил все три кастрюли на кухонный стол с глухим стуком и пожал плечами. − Но Олли пригласил меня к себе, и мы вроде как поговорили и даже помирились. Я не хотел портить момент, хоть разговор и выдался странным. Я решил, что, в худшем случае, ты сможешь использовать его против кого-нибудь из своих врагов. 

Барри задумчиво уставился на кастрюли с чили, словно он действительно задумался над такой возможностью. 

− Но сначала я все же попробую его, − заявил Уолли. Он поднял крышку с одной из кастрюль и доверху наполнил тарелку. Прежде чем кто-либо смог остановить его, он сунул в рот весьма щедрую порцию. Рой в ужасе вытянул в его сторону руки, словно являлся свидетелем автомобильной катастрофы, но находился слишком далеко, чтобы как-нибудь помочь. Дик шумно выдохнул. Правда, сам он никогда не пробовал легендарного чили, но был достаточно наслышан о нем. Барри подбежал к холодильнику и вытащил бутыль молока и целую буханку хлеба, чтобы помочь своему племяннику справиться с приближающимися катастрофическими последствиями. 

Все трое наблюдали, как Уолли со странным выражением лица медленно прожевал чили. Затем проглотил его и с любопытством уставился на тарелку. 

− Это... _просто потрясающе_ , − Уолли улыбнулся и засунул очередную ложку себе в рот. Барри уставился на него с пораженным видом. 

− Только не это... − с недоверием нахмурился Рой. 

− Тебе нужно обязательно его попробовать, − Уолли протянул тарелку Дику. − Оно безусловно лучше, чем чили, которое я пробовал в Блю Вэлли. 

Дик неуверенно опустил взгляд на тарелку с чили в своих руках. В его голове, наподобие предупреждающей сирены, закрутились все те ужасные вещи, которые он когда-либо слышал о нем. Но ведь Брюсу оно нравилось? Если Брюс может его есть, значит и он тоже. Пфф! Если _Уолли_ смог съесть его, значит с Диком тем более все будет в порядке. Кроме того, он ни за что не позволит себе отказаться от придуманного Уолли вызова, пока не попытается его побить. И он поспешно зачерпнул большую порцию чили и сунул ложку в рот с уверенной улыбкой. 

Двадцать минут спустя вся троица сидела в новой комнате Уолли. По телевизору на фоне играл какой-то боевик. Уолли счастливо уплетал девятую тарелку чили, Рой изучал и выискивал какие-либо дефекты в новой, только что собранной мебели, а Дик лежал на полу на спине, с пакетом замороженного горошка на лице. Бутыль с молоком и половина буханки хлеба лежали по обеим сторонам от него, чтобы ему было до них просто дотянуться.

− Парни, оно отлично прочищает нос, − восхищенно пробормотал Уолли, слегка шмыгнув носом. Дик слышал, как ложка стучит по тарелке. − Думаешь, Олли поделится со мной рецептом? 

− Если нам повезет, он заберет его с собой в могилу, − сухо заметил Рой. 

А Дик просто лежал на полу. Его язык, глаза и горло все еще пылали. Это был последний раз, когда он съел что-либо из рук Уолли. Он все еще слышал смех Флэша и его жены в своей голове. Дик мог только догадываться, как быстро Бэтмен узнает о произошедшем. Альфред наверняка будет дразнить его не одну неделю. 

− Итак, я слышал, что команда Юной Справедливости совсем скоро снова вернется к деятельности, − заговорил Рой. Он начал так, словно собирался что-то добавить. 

− Да, − голос Уолли прозвучал оживленно. − А спустя еще две недели _я_ вернусь в нее. Но мне даже жаль Дика и остальных. Им придется участвовать в миссиях без своего главного оружия целых три недели. 

Но ни Дик, ни Рой не стали лишать его столь самовлюбленных заблуждений. 

− Верно, − только насмешливо согласился Харпер. Робин услышал, как он откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить. − Ну... я тут размышлял, не присоединиться ли мне к команде ненадолго. 

Дик резко сел, и пакет с замороженным горошком шлепнулся ему на колени. 

− Что?! 

Уолли подавился чили и шокировано уставился на Роя. 

− Ты серьезно?! 

− _Только_ на некоторое время, − нахмурившись, подтвердил Красная Стрела. Он скрестил ноги и уселся на полу напротив них. 

− Но почему ты хочешь объединиться с нами? − с подозрением спросил Дик. Он выгнул бровь и принялся пристально изучать Роя. − Ты же теперь в Лиге Справедливости. 

− Разве не ты называл нас Детсадовской Лигой? − Уолли недоверчиво ткнул ложкой в Харпера. − Играющей в игры в своем маленьком клубе, помнишь? 

Рой закатил глаза, издав многострадальный вздох. 

− Мне бы хотелось получить больше опыта командной работы. Я не часто бываю на групповых заданиях в Лиге, и я не хочу запороть какое-нибудь из них только потому, что всегда работал один или вдвоем с напарником. 

Аргументы были весьма слабыми. Дик пристально изучал своего названного старшего брата и заметил его неуверенную позу, бегающий взгляд и... вот оно. Жесты Роя. Лучник стучал по своей ладони средним и безымянными пальцами, как бы он стучал по своему луку, будь он у него. Это движение всегда говорило, что Рой уклонялся от ответа. 

Он не сказал им главной причины. 

− Ты уже работал раньше с командой, − заметил Уолли. − В тот раз, когда мы защищали доктора Рокетт в Готэме, а затем в той заварушке в Новом Орлеане со Спортмастером. О, и во время суперсекретной цирковой миссии Дика, к _которой я не был допущен._

Дик со вздохом откинул голову. 

\- Ты просто не умеешь контролировать себя, чтобы работать в цирке. 

− Мне не нужно контролировать себя, − настаивал Уолли. Внезапно он слащаво ухмыльнулся и выгнул спину, ударив себя кулаком в грудь. − Я мог бы выступать под именем "Самый поразительно красивый подросток в мире"! 

Дик устроил настоящее шоу, показательно насмехаясь над этой идеей, но его сердце забилось быстрее. "Да, он мог бы", − подумал он, мечтательно любуясь красивыми глазами Уолли. Брр... хватит. Сейчас не время. Он мысленно встряхнул себя. 

− Воу, − безразлично протянул Рой. − Вы вообще слышали, что я сказал? Мне нужно _больше_ командного опыта, а не то, что у меня его вообще нет. 

Затем, всего лишь на секунду, взгляд Роя скользнул к Уолли, прежде чем он снова отвел его. Уолли не заметил этого: он как раз отставил уже пустую тарелку и растянулся на полу. От Дика, однако, это _не укрылось_ , и заявление Роя обрело смысл. 

Он присоединялся к команде не ради дополнительного опыта. Рой решился на этот шаг, чтобы приглядывать за Уолли, потому что он жутко испугался, когда едва не потерял своего названного брата. Дик его понимал. Он честно не представлял, как будет работать рядом с Уолли на командных заданиях и не волноваться все время, пострадал ли тот или нет. И он не знал, сможет ли нормально сосредоточиться на цели миссии, если Уолли не будет рядом с ним. 

− Ну, я не против, − внезапно заявил Дик, отрезав все дальнейшие вопросы и возражения. В конце концов, он был только рад, что за Уолли будет приглядывать дополнительная пара глаз. Однако, он боялся, что присоединение Роя к команде, возможно, ухудшит их отношения с Артемидой. Но, может быть, если Харпер окажется сосредоточен на Уолли, то забудет о своей абсолютно глупой охоте на крота хоть на какое-то время. 

Взгляд Уолли на мгновение скользнул на него, но затем он перевел его обратно на Роя. 

− Конечно же, мы не против. Мы хотели, чтобы ты присоединился к нам с самого первого дня. Итак, когда ты планируешь это сделать? 

Рой сделал глоток воды из своей бутылки и постарался выглядеть вполне обыденно. 

− Мне нужно кое-что закончить в Стар Сити, чем я буду занят некоторое время, но я примкну к команде так скоро, как все завершу. 

Да, насмешливо подумал Дик. Должно быть, он присоединится к ним примерно тогда, когда вернется Уолли. Разумеется, совершенно случайно. 

Внезапно с первого этажа послышался голос Айрис. Она звала Уолли. Спидстер вскочил на ноги и открыл было дверь, чтобы спуститься вниз, когда странная дрожь пробежала по его спине. Он замер на какую-то долю секунды и оглянулся обратно в комнату. 

− Я сейчас вернусь. Не позволяй Рою изменить свое решение. Мы должны заставить его подписать контракт. 

Как только он скрылся из виду, Харпер повернулся прямо к Дику.

− Что это сейчас было? 

Очевидно, он тоже заметил, как запнулся Уолли. Робин вздохнул и ткнул большим пальцем в ту сторону, куда ушел Кид Флэш. 

− Лестницы. Они все еще его немного пугают. 

Для Уолли оказалось не так просто забыть, как он истек кровью до смерти на лестнице в своем старом доме. 

− Ладно, − Дик уставился на Роя. − В чем же настоящая причина, по которой ты присоединяешься к команде? 

− Из нас двоих, ты проводишь с ним больше времени, − мгновенно ответил Рой. Ну, хотя бы он не пытался врать Дику о своих скрытых мотивах. − Только не говори, что тебя не волнует, что он ведет себя так, будто бы _совершенно ничего_ не произошло. Это ненормально. 

Дик замечал это, и был весьма обеспокоен. Уолли вел себя совершенно также, как и до происшествия. Внешне казалось, что с ним абсолютно все в порядке, но Уолли являлся настолько превосходным актером, что этот факт ничего не значил. 

− Я присоединяюсь к команде, потому что Уолли еще не достиг определенной психологической точки, которую ему придется преодолеть, чтобы быть готовым к битвам, − четко и спокойно ответил Рой. Дик прекрасно понимал его. Кид Флэш без всяческих проблем мог одурачить и своего врача. − И мы оба знаем, что он представляет из себя бомбу замедленного действия. Если все это закончится посттравматическим стрессом и нервным срывом во время миссии, я хочу быть рядом с ним. 

Дик молча кивнул. Он уже обо всем этом догадался. Он просто хотел, чтобы Рой знал − они будут на одной и той же стороне в предстоящие недели. 

Уолли вернулся через минуту, но выглядел он немного взволнованным и потерянным в своих мыслях. 

− Все в порядке? − нахмурившись, спросил Дик.

− Что? Да... − Уолли снова устроился на полу. − Она просто хотела знать кое-что о моей школе. 

Он уставился на свои руки и замолчал на какое-то время. 

− Могу я попросить у вас совета или что-то в таком духе? 

Дик согласно кивнул, а Рой мгновенно стал серьезным. 

− Мой отец хочет повидаться со мной, − начал Кид Флэш странным голосом. Дик ощутил, как сильно сжались его внутренности. − Дядя Барри сказал мне вчера. Он сказал, что если я не хочу, то могу больше никогда не встречаться с ним, но завтра они переводят его из обычной камеры в изолятор. И мне нужно решить, что же делать. 

− Что?! − разъяренно выпалил Харпер. Он ударил кулаком по полу и наклонился вперед, грозно ткнув пальцем в Уолли. − Скажи ему катиться в ад! Он потерял свое право когда-либо увидеть тебя снова. 

Уолли молча кивнул, будто бы соглашаясь со словами Роя. Но Дик знал − что-то было совсем не в порядке, если его друг не смог так просто ответить "нет" на это предложение. 

− Если бы ты _увиделся_ с ним, − начал Робин, стараясь игнорировать недоверчивый и слегка враждебный взгляд, которым почти мгновенно наградил его Рой. − Что бы ты сказал ему? О чем хотел бы спросить? 

Уолли серьезно задумался на какое-то мгновение. Он сосредоточенно нахмурился, но затем беспомощно покачал головой. 

− Не думаю, что хочу ему что-то сказать. 

− Тогда в чем проблема? − раздраженно спросил Рой. Дик подавил желание запулить в него чем-нибудь. Он знал, что их друг злился не растерянность Уолли и его незнание, что же делать. Рой был взбешен тем, что Руди Уэсту вообще хватило наглости просить о таком. − Позволь Лиге запереть его в своем подвале, и забудь о нем раз и навсегда. 

− Я _не хочу_ с ним видеться, − попытался защитить Уолли свою точку зрения. Он несколько раз беззвучно открывал рот, но очевидно испытывал некоторые трудности, чтобы правильно сформулировать то, что ему хотелось сказать. − Но мне кажется, я должен это сделать. То есть, вдруг разговор с ним позволит мне расставить все точки над "и"? Понимаете, вот в чем дело! Я не хочу спустя несколько лет оглядываться назад и думать "а что, если"? Что, если бы я пошел повидаться с ним? Что, если... он хотел сказать мне нечто важное? Что, если у меня _действительно_ есть, что ему сказать, но я не пойму этого, пока не окажусь прямо перед ним? Я просто не хочу ни о чем сожалеть. 

Дик положил ладонь на колено Уолли, пытаясь его успокоить. Слова его друга начали путаться, как всегда, когда он переходил на суперскорость. Он молча смотрел на Кид Флэша, пока тот не обратил на него внимание. 

− Что, если он только еще больше навредит тебе? 

− Видишь? Вот почему я не могу решить, − Уолли закрыл лицо руками и откинулся на спину, лег на пол. Дик услышал, как он застонал от досады, и почувствовал, как беспомощно дрогнуло его сердце. Он хотел бы помочь своему лучшему другу, но не знал, как. 

− Уолли, я не думаю, что мы в состоянии тебе чем-то помочь в данной ситуации, − вздохнул Рой, наконец справившись со своим гневом и заговорив разумно. − Мне жаль. Ты спрашиваешь нас, что делать, потому что волнуешься, что в дальнейшем будешь сожалеть. Но единственное, о чем думаем мы с Диком − это о твоем благополучии. Я не в состоянии сказать тебе, что ты должен пойти и оказаться в одной и той же комнате вместе с этим куском дерьма. 

Дик несчастно посмотрел на Уолли. Рой был прав. Они не могли ему помочь, но Робин все равно желал, чтобы у него получилось сказать ему что-то более ободряющее. 

Уолли ничего не ответил. Он отнял руки от лица и слепо уставился в потолок. 

Дику хватило всего пары секунд, чтобы ощутить настоящую паническую атаку. Его зрение частично помутнело, и ему начали мерещиться пятна крови на груди Уолли. Его память услужливо подсунула ему воспоминания об лучшем друге, безжизненно лежащем на лестнице, и Дику пришлось закрыть глаза и сконцентрироваться на безумном ритме своего колотящегося сердца, чтобы заставить их отступить. 

Он наклонился и потряс Уолли немного сильнее, чем хотел. Его друг взглянул на него с недоумением, но все равно сел. Когда Робин увидел, что Кид Флэш двигался, он почти сразу же успокоился. 

− Эй, почему бы нам не сменить тему? А то от этой нам вряд ли станет лучше. 

Уолли благодарно улыбнулся ему и кивнул. 

− Все равно спасибо, парни. Я постараюсь принять решение завтра. 

− Ладно, − Рой поднялся на ноги и подошел к телевизору, который до этого они почти все время игнорировали. Он перемотал фильм на начало и выключил в комнате свет, после чего устроился в крутящемся кресле − его тоже собрали вместе Дик и Уолли. − Давайте уже посмотрим этот глупый фильм. А то я совершенно не обращал внимание, что там происходит. 

− Коннер говорил, что он довольно неплохой, − оптимистично заявил Уолли, ссылаясь на киномарафон, который провели члены команды, будучи отстраненными от выполнения заданий. 

− А еще Коннер _считает_ пустой статический шум отличным шоу, − рассмеялся Дик. Он снова был в состоянии дышать нормально. К счастью, никто не заметил его нервный срыв несколько секунд назад. 

− Он уже давно его не смотрит, − встал Кид Флэш на защиту своего наполовину криптонского друга. − Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем мне удалось отучить его от этого. 

Они вытащили одеяла из шкафа в коридоре и расстелили их на полу. Когда они были младше, то всегда так делали. Все трое растянулись на одеялах и приготовились смотреть фильм. 

Дику пришлось признать, что фильм действительно был довольно неплохим. Но под конец фильма Уолли уснул, и Дик обнаружил, что наблюдать за своим лучшим другом _гораздо интереснее_. Робин прислонился к спинке в изножье кровати Уолли, подтянул к себе колени, укрыл их одеялом и принялся следить за своим другом, растянувшимся рядом с ним. То, как поднималась и опускалась его грудь при дыхании буквально загипнотизировало Дика. Кожа Уолли слегка светилась в бликах от экрана телевизора, а его волосы казались более темными, практически красными. 

Уолли выглядел умиротворенным, но Дик все же не отводил от него взгляда на случай внезапных кошмаров. Он оперся подбородком о свой кулак и довольно улыбнулся, глядя на спидстера. В его груди поселилось приятное теплое чувство, которое распространялось до самых кончиков пальцев. 

Ощущение длилось не дольше пяти секунд. Дик на мгновение поднял взгляд к экрану, чтобы понять, что там происходило в фильме, когда заметил, что Рой смотрит прямо на него. Выражение лица старшего товарища было нечитаемым, но он определенно видел, как Дик наблюдал за спящим Уолли. Робин уставился на него широко распахнутыми от испуга глазами. Взгляд Харпера на мгновение скользнул на Уолли, затем обратно на Дика и снова на Уолли. После чего он широко ухмыльнулся и стал выглядеть так, словно наконец-то решил последнюю часть сложного паззла. В течение какого-то времени Рой понимающе разглядывал Дика, затем, так и не произнеся ни слова, разорвал зрительный контакт и продолжил смотреть фильм. 

Дик удрученно посмотрел на Уолли. О чем, черт возьми, он думал? Он откинулся на спину, оторвав свой взгляд от лучшего друга, и крепко зажмурился, предпринимая все усилия, чтобы игнорировать Роя и фильм. Ему нужно уже перестать думать об Уолли в таком ключе. Сейчас и без того вокруг столько всего происходило. А Уолли больше всего было сейчас нужно как можно скорее вернуться к нормальной жизни. И ему вовсе не нужно, чтобы Дик испортил их дружбу из-за невозможности контролировать свои безумные гормоны. Тем не менее, когда он заснул, он продолжал думать об Уолли. 

Конечно же, ему снились сны о Кид Флэше. Но через шесть часов что-то внезапно разбудило его. 

Дик медленно открыл глаза, но моментально заметил своих друзей, которые сидели на полу на тех местах, где уснули. Рой и Уолли смотрели на дверь, из-под которой сквозь щели лился свет из коридора. Дик тоже сел и потер уголки глаз, собираясь спросить, что происходит, когда услышал шаги внизу и весьма громкие неразборчивые голоса. 

Телевизор уже был выключен, поэтому в комнате стояла почти непроглядная тьма. Но Дику все равно удалось разглядеть взволнованные лица своих друзей. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Они все молча прислушивались, пытаясь разобрать обрывки разговора. 

Дик смог разобрать, что голос принадлежал Барри, но он разговаривал не со своей женой. Голос Флэша звучал так, словно он злился, и казалось, что он кричал на кого-то, хотя Дик не слышал никаких других голосов. 

Шаги зазвучали на лестнице, приближаясь к ним. Дик отреагировал мгновенно. Все мышцы в теле напряглись, словно готовясь к битве, и он сунул руку под кровать Уолли в поисках своего пояса от костюма, который он припрятал там на всякий случай. 

Дверная ручка повернулась, и в комнату зашел Барри. Все вокруг тут же залил ослепляющий свет, и Дику пришлось быстро поморгать, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Но затем он замер, увидев дядю Уолли − тот прижимал к уху мобильный телефон, а выражение его лица казалось абсолютно безумным. 

Через секунду Уолли вскочил на ноги. Он выглядел очень взволнованным. И Дик мог понять, почему. Последний раз, когда он видел Флэша настолько разозленным, был...

− Уолли, − мрачно начал Барри и сжал челюсть так крепко, что Дик расслышал скрип зубов. − Твой отец исчез.


	4. Chapter 4

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**10 февраля, 23:15 по восточному стандартному времени**

Крики наконец затихли, и тело Уолли постепенно прекратило дергаться. Теперь он лежал на операционном столе совершенно неподвижно. Его глаза были закрыты, и лишь грудь продолжала опускаться и подниматься в такт ровному дыханию. Барри неуверенно отпустил руки Уолли и заметил, что Джей перестал наваливаться на его ноги. Доктор Миднайт поднял руку с уже пустым шприцом и отступил от Макса, который тоже удерживал Уолли, чтобы он не упал со стола во время своего приступа. 

− Вот так, − произнес Миднайт. Он тяжело вздохнул и протер стекла своих очков. − Теперь он спит. 

Барри казалось чертовски _неправильным_ снова усыплять своего племянника сразу после того, как он так долго пытался вернуть его к жизни. Но он просто не мог стоять и смотреть, как тот страдает. 

Ноги Флэша подкосились, и он медленно съехал на пол, совсем без сил съежившись возле операционного стола. На него нахлынуло долгожданное облегчение, но когда он опустил взгляд на свои руки, то заметил, как они дрожали. Откинув голову назад, он устало закрыл глаза, а затем услышал, как к нему подошел Джей и опустился перед ним. 

− Ты сделал это, сынок, − радостно выдохнул он. Барри ощутил его тяжелую руку на своем плече, и ему удалось благодарно кивнуть. Но он все еще не мог собраться с силами, чтобы хотя бы открыть глаза. В последний раз он чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным только после очередного сражения с Профессором Зумом. − Ты спас его. 

− Когда мы сможем вновь привести его в чувство? − нервно спросил Макс откуда-то сверху. Похоже, ему тоже не нравилось видеть Уолли без сознания. 

− Я хочу, чтобы он отдохнул как можно дольше, − твердо пояснил доктор Миднайт. − Он подвергся невероятному напряжению, и его телу нужно ненадолго отключиться и восстановиться. 

− Будет ли сложно снова привести его в сознание? − спросил Джей. 

− Не должно быть, − уверил их Миднайт. − Самое важно сейчас − продолжать внутривенно вводить ему питательные вещества и следить, чтобы не произошло очередного сердечного приступа. Хотя не думаю, что последнее вероятно. Его пульс становится сильнее, пусть он и продолжает иногда колебаться. Но нам придется подождать, пока он не проснется, чтобы оценить состояние его мозговой деятельности. 

Барри распахнул глаза. Он устало поднялся на ноги и оглянулся на Миднайта, пока тот подключал вторую капельницу к свободной руке Уолли. 

− Что ты имеешь ввиду? 

− Я пытался сказать тебе раньше. Он длительное время оставался мертвым, в течение которого к его мозгу совсем не поступала кровь. Это состояние называется глобальным ишемическим инсультом. В обычных случаях _буквально минуты_ гипоксии могут вызвать различные повреждения головного мозга, − осторожно пояснил Миднайт. − И обычно они неизлечимы. 

Барри мучительно потер лицо. Уолли пришлось вынести столько боли, а Флэш оказался все же не в состоянии спасти его. Джей медленно покачал головой и опустил несчастный взгляд на Кид Флэша, словно еще не мог до конца поверить в происходящее. 

− Но постойте, − доктор Миднайт сделал им знак, чтобы они не торопились со скорыми выводами. − Я сказал − при обычных обстоятельствах. Данный же случай едва ли можно назвать обычным. Твой племянник должен быть мертв. Взгляните сюда. 

Он приподнял руку Уолли и слегка развел его пальцы в стороны. Они были бледными, но в остальном казались Барри вполне нормальными. Он не понимал, что хочет показать им Миднайт. 

− Один из внешних признаков гипоксии − посинение кожных покровов и слизистых оболочек. Его губы и кончики пальцев должны быть синими. Однако, это не так. Это означает, что он каким-то чудесным образом исцелился от повреждений или вообще не получил их. Правда, наверняка сказать нельзя, пока он не очнется. Затем я задам ему несколько вопросов, проверю его рефлексы и проведу компьютерную томографию, чтобы дать вам окончательный ответ. 

Небольшая надежда все же оставалась. Раньше Барри хватало и меньшего. Он справится с ожиданием, и неважно, сколько времени пройдет, если в итоге Уолли сможет отойти от произошедшего. 

− Прямо сейчас нам нужно перенести его в палату, где я смогу разместить его более удобно, − доктор Миднайт отошел к ближайшему контейнеру для медицинских отходов и выкинул использованный шприц. 

− Полагаю, _я могу_ помочь вам с этим. 

Услышав знакомый голос, Барри повернулся и заметил, как Д`жонн просочился в операционную сквозь пол. Когда Марсианский Охотник вернул свое тело к обычной плотности, он молчаливо оглядел их безэмоциональным взглядом. 

− Куда ты уходил? − неожиданно спросил Макс, и Барри смутно припомнил, как Д`жонн исчез из операционной прямо во время его попытки спасти Уолли. 

− Я прочитал мысли Флэша, узнал его план и определил, что вы не нуждаетесь в моем участии. Я извиняюсь за вторжение, но мне показалось, что ты концентрировался так сильно, что буквально проецировал свои мысли, − Д`жонн обратился прямо к Барри своим спокойным, почти гипнотическим голосом. Даже не задумавшись, Флэш отмахнулся от его извинений. В конце концов, он не Бэтмен, и у него никогда не возникало проблем, когда его товарищ по команде связывался с ним при помощи телепатии. − Я решил, что моя роль здесь окончена, и я буду более полезен внизу при проведении допроса. 

При этих словах Д`жонна Барри нахмурился в замешательстве. В проведении допроса? Допроса _кого?_

Неодобрение на лице Макса исчезло также резко, сменившись любопытством и нетерпением. 

− Вы выяснили..? 

− Давайте сначала перенесем Уолли в палату, − Джей громко перебил Макса. 

Доктор Миднайт явно был согласен с ним. Он указал Д`жонну на некоторые приборы и стойки для капельниц, которые нужно было осторожно переместить вместе с Уолли. Марсианский Охотник кивнул с пониманием. Он слегка приподнялся в воздух и вытянул руку в сторону хирургического стола. Уолли и окружающая его медицинская аппаратура медленно приподнялись над полом. Д`жонн направил их через дверь и проследовал за доктором Миднайтом в палату возле операционной, в которой стояла нормальная кровать. 

Они слегка обмыли тело Уолли, сменили его окровавленную и разорванную одежду на чистую больничную пижаму, а затем Д`жонн плавно опустил его на кровать. Они немного отступили, позволив доктору Миднайту переставить аппаратуру так, как было лучше. Д`жонн продолжал очень внимательно наблюдать за ними взглядом своих безэмоциональных красных глаз. 

Наконец, Джей встал рядом с Барри, но обратился к Д`жонну. 

− Итак, мы готовы. Кто напал на Уолли? 

Барри бросил в сторону своего друга едкий взгляд. Конечно же, он догадывался, что на Уолли _кто-то_ напал. Но сначала он был настолько выбит из колеи видом мертвого тела своего племянника, а затем так сосредоточен на попытках воскресить его, что ему даже не пришло в голову поинтересоваться у них, кто же это сделал. Но пока что это было единственное препятствие, что сдерживало гнев Барри. 

− Это _был_ отец мальчика, − очень официально произнес Д`жонн. − Чудо-Женщина добилась признания при помощи своего лассо, и затем я подтвердил это, когда прибыл для содействия. 

Барри нахмурился. Он взглянул на Макса и Джея и был удивлен, что они оба лишь мрачно кивнули, словно уже все знали, а теперь ужасный факт лишь подтвердился. 

− Что? − непонимающе спросил он и оглянулся на собравшихся в поисках объяснения. 

− Барри, − Джей встал перед ним и крепко обхватил его за плечи. − Я прибыл туда первым. Руди держал пистолет и яростно кричал на тело Уолли. Он попытался напасть и на меня. 

Барри с недоверием уставился на него. 

− Разумеется, мы провели проверку в поисках следов магического вмешательства или контроля над разумом, но ничего не обнаружили, − спокойно продолжил Д`жонн. − Я заглянул в воспоминания мистера Уэста о произошедшем. Он вернулся домой с работы, обнаружил свою жену на кухне, зажал ей рот ладонью и ударил ее ножом. Затем он позвал своего сына и убил его на лестнице.

В его словах не было никакого смысла. Барри видел Руди совсем недавно, всего лишь пару недель назад, и тогда все было в порядке. Господи, да он ходил с ним и Айрис на ланч! Флэш растерянно провел рукой по волосам и осмотрел Уолли, который все еще без сознания лежал всего лишь в двух шагах от него. 

− То есть, Руди просто пришел домой и нежданно-негаданно убил свою семью безо всякой на то причины?! Я не понимаю... 

− Нет, − прервал его Д`жонн. Теперь его глубокий голос зазвучал взволнованно. − Я обнаружил, что произошедшее было результатом закономерной эскалации предшествующего насилия мистера Уэста по отношению к своему сыну. 

Кровь в жилах Барри начала леденеть. Его зрение сузилось и сосредоточилось только на лице Д`жонна, а все мысли буквально вылетели у него из головы. Он ощутил, как дамба, сдерживающая его гнев, треснула. 

− _Что..?_

− Когда я изучал его разум, я обнаружил воспоминания мистера Уэста за несколько лет, в которых он физически и эмоционально насиловал своего сына. В них также присутствовали довольно подробные мысли касательно того, как скрыть все следы насилия, − тихо пояснил Д`жонн. − Некоторые воспоминания относились к периоду одиннадцатилетней давности. 

Дамба рассыпалась на осколки. Барри ощутил, что внутри него закипал неконтролируемый гнев. Воздух вокруг него начал дрожать и потрескивать от электрически. Джей вздрогнул и отпустил его плечо, когда небольшой заряд отскочил от него. 

_Руди_ причинил боль своему сыну... причинял ему боль не единожды... Барри казалось, что каждая его клеточка задрожала от гнева. Он повернулся и взглянул на Уолли, вспомнил того большеглазого маленького мальчика, которого Айрис радостно представила ему шесть лет назад, и что-то внутри него сломалось. 

Гнев вскипел в нем, и, прежде чем кто-либо успел остановить его, Барри пронесся сквозь двери. Через секунду он оказался в комнате ожидания, резко распахнув двери и быстро оглядев собравшихся в коридоре. Вычислив того, кто был ему нужен, он остановился перед Брюсом, уставившись прямо в белые линзы его маски. 

− _Где этот ебаный ублюдок?!_ − яростно выпалил он. 

Брюс остался довольно невозмутим. Он лишь отступил на шаг и кивнул в сторону коридора позади себя. 

− Камера номер восемь в тюремном блоке Сторожевой Башни. Диана стоит на страже, ожидая тебя. 

Больше ничего не сказав, Барри пронесся по сети коридоров Сторожевой Башни на самый нижний, так называемый "подвальный" уровень, куда они заключали некоторых врагов Лиги, которые были слишком опасны, чтобы держать их на Земле. За всю историю существования Лиги Справедливости, камеры оказывались заняты не более девяти раз, и то срок заключения обычно оказывался небольшим. В конце концов, никто особо не хотел соседствовать с преступниками внутри штаба Лиги. 

Флэш оказался в тюремном блоке через считанные секунды, едва узнавая героев, мимо которых он пробегал. Он даже не стал тратить время на то, чтобы открывать двери: просто просачивался сквозь них на скорости света. 

Барри бывал в тюремном блоке прежде. Черт, он даже однажды _сидел_ в одной из камер: все-таки, когда кто-то управляет твоим сознанием, не так и сложно выйти из равновесия. В блоке было пятнадцать камер. Их создали при финансовой поддержке "Уэйн Тэк", они были сконструированы из самых прочных материалов, и дополнены магической защитой. Каждая камера была размером почти с классную комнату и разделялась на две части наипрочнейшей стеклянной перегородкой, которую можно было затемнить с обоих сторон. Подобное стекло использовалось и на внешнем корпусе Сторожевой Башни, чтобы оградить пребывающих на ней от пагубного влияния космического вакуума. По одну сторону перегородки находился преступник, а с другой стороны обычно располагались посетители для допроса или наблюдения. Также в камере, возле одной из стен, стояло несколько кресел, а на потолке горели флуоресцентные лампы. На стене возле двери, немного утоплена в металл, располагалась тревожная кнопка, способная запереть все выходы со Сторожевой Башни. 

Без единого слова Барри просочился сквозь стену камеры. Со своей скоростью он изучил комнату. Возле двери в полной боевой готовности стояла Диана. Напротив нее, за стеклянной перегородкой, сидел Руди, прикованный к стулу. Он сгорбился и склонил голову, спрятав свое лицо. 

Когда взгляд Флэша упал на него, кровь в его жилах вскипела, и он устремился к стеклу даже прежде, чем осознал, что делал. 

Ему удалось просочиться сквозь перегородку едва ли на половину длины руки, когда он услышал шокированный крик Дианы "Флэш!", и затем его отбросило от стекла. Барри приземлился на ряд стульев возле стены, обрушив их на пол. Но мгновенно вскочил на ноги и снова устремился к Руди. Однако, Чудо-Женщина уже заняла позицию между Барри и стеклом, приготовившись к битве. 

− Флэш, _остановись!_ Ты... 

Барри не дал ей закончить. Он обогнул ее и ринулся к стеклу, однако Диана резко обернулась и нанесла удар в его направлении. Барри схватил ее за ногу обеими руками и достаточно мягко швырнул в ближайшую стену. Он все еще немного контролировал себя, чтобы понимать, что не хочет причинить ей особого вреда. 

Правда, это мало что дало. Барри находился уже в миллиметре от стекла, когда увидел, что Руди наконец-то обратил внимание на происходящую у него под носом стычку и поднял голову. Тут что-то резко дернуло его в воздух, и Флэш врезался плечом в дверь. Стоило ему опустить взгляд, как он заметил лассо Чудо-Женщины, крепко обхватывающее его грудь. Диана снова была на ногах, и на ее лице светилась непоколебимая решительность. Она в очередной раз загородила собой камеру. Теперь Руди полностью выпрямился на стуле, наблюдая за происходящим со смесью замешательства и тревоги. Вокруг его левого глаза виднелся большой синяк, а сам глаз опух и был закрыт. Судя по тому, как он сидел, его ребра с правой стороны были повреждены. 

Барри мысленно застонал от раздражения. Он хотел добраться до камеры Руди прежде, чем Диана вообще заметила бы его присутствие, и тогда она уже не смогла бы его остановить. Ей требовалась минута, чтобы занять подходящую боевую стойку, и этого времени могло быть более, чем достаточно для Флэша, чтобы разорвать Руди на куски. 

Но как оказалось, Диана уже была в полной боевой готовности, а Барри никогда не видел, чтобы она отступала от сражения, не выиграв его. 

Его тело начало вибрировать на нужной частоте, и лассо соскользнуло с него на пол. В то же мгновение Барри снова был на ногах и вытянул обе руки в сторону Дианы. Вращая ими на невероятной скорости, он создал два вихря ураганного ветра. Амазонку сильно отшвырнуло на стекло, она ударилась головой о перегородку и съехала на пол. В этот момент удивление на лице Руди испарилось, и он наградил своего зятя абсолютно ненавидящим взглядом. 

И тогда, при виде этого взгляда у Барри исчезли все сомнения в том, что Руди пытался убить своего родного сына. Флэш в который раз устремился обратно к стеклу, но позади него распахнулась дверь камеры. 

Две руки, словно полоски стали, крепко обхватили Барри, и его снова отбросило назад. Его собственные руки оказались прижаты к бокам. Яростно сопротивляясь хватке, он опустил взгляд. Каким-то образом, Диана уже успела оправиться от удара. Она бросилась вперед и схватила его за ноги в последней отчаянной попытке остановить его. 

И ей удалось. Она замедлила его настолько, что открыла для Супермена возможность поймать его. Барри успел бросить еще один взгляд на Руди - теперь тот выглядел самодовольным - а затем Кларк бросил его на пол, надавил на спину коленом и прижал всем своим весом. Флэш задохнулся от боли, когда Супермен ткнул его лицом в пол. Из своего неловкого положения он увидел, как Диана отпустила его, поднялась на ноги и потрясла головой, будто бы его удар оказался для нее сущей мелочью. Впрочем, возможно так оно и было. 

− Флэш! − умоляюще произнес Кларк, отказываясь использовать настоящее имя Барри. Он не знал, почему, ведь он был без маски, да и Руди знал тайну его личности. − Тебе нужно успокоиться! 

Гнев внутри Барри вспыхнул вновь, и он дернулся так сильно, как только мог. 

− Отвалите от меня к черту! 

− Нет, пока ты не выслушаешь меня и не успокоишься. Мы не отпустим тебя, поэтому тебе стоит сделать то, что я сказал, − подчеркивая свои слова, Кларк надавил сильнее. Барри стиснул зубы от боли, ощущая, как его ребра и суставы заныли от давления, но отказывался так просто сдаться. 

− Почему ты защищаешь его?! − яростно выкрикнул Барри, сумев высвободить одну руку. Он оперся ладонью об пол и притворился, будто не мог передвинуть ее дальше. Как только хватка Кларка даст слабину, Барри собирался начать вибрировать всем телом и просочиться сквозь плитку пола, чтобы ускользнуть от них. − Разве ты не видел, что он сделал с Уолли?! 

Диана снова заняла защитную позицию перед стеклом, на этот раз подняв и обнажив свой меч. 

− Мы защищаем _не его._ Мы защищаем _тебя._

Флэш замер, перестав планировать свой план побега. Он болезненно выгнул шею, попытавшись взглянуть Диане и Кларку в глаза. Гнев продолжал медленно кипеть внутри него, но Барри пытался понять, о чем она говорила. И не мог. От чего они его защищают? 

− Ты всегда был мне хорошим другом, − Кларк немного приподнялся и перехватил Барри за руки, чтобы ослабить давление на его плечи. Казалось, он извинялся за то, что причинил ему некоторую боль. − Я не позволю тебе стать убийцей. 

Барри прекратил сопротивляться. Он думал только том, как бы разорвать Руди на кусочки голыми руками, но не задумался над тем, во что его это превратит. И на мгновение ощутил благодарность Кларку за то, что тот остановил его. А затем его взгляд вновь наткнулся на стеклянную перегородку и замер на его шурине. Руди озлобленно смотрел на него, только теперь его губы искривила удовлетворенная ухмылка. 

Неконтролируемый гнев снова затопил его, и он почувствовал гудение электрического тока в своем теле. От его конечностей начали отскакивать молнии и хаотично разноситься по полу. 

− Он не заслуживает жить! 

− Нет, − согласился Супермен. Он явно заставлял себя говорить спокойно. − Но не нам решать это. 

− Но уж точно _не тебе!_ − зарычал он. − Это дело касается только спидстеров. Это касается меня, _моей_ семьи! 

Барри редко отстаивал свою территорию. Он был одним из первых среди семерки основателей, кто раскрыл тайну своей личности. И он точно не был Брюсом, который старался держать всех остальных героев как можно дальше от Готэма. Напротив, Флэш всегда хотел, чтобы другие герои чувствовали себя желанными в его городе, и он никогда не стеснялся просить помощи в битвах со злодеями. Но в этот раз он явно пересек черту. А ведь они просто пытались заставить его не мстить за своего племянника. 

− Ты мыслишь нетрезво, − Кларк проигнорировал небольшие разряды, прошившие его тело. − Подумай о том, что сделает с тобой убийство. И не говори мне, будто не планировал его. Я видел твой взгляд в медицинском блоке. 

Диана склонилась перед Барри и нежно коснулась его спины. Выражение ее лица было открытым и сочувствующим. 

− Подумай об Уолли. Что он почувствует, когда очнется и узнает, что его дядя убил его отца? 

− _Если_ он очнется, − Барри попытался наградить Руди убийственным взглядом, но Диана закрывала его собой. 

Она схватила его за подбородок и заставила заглянуть себе в глаза. 

− Ты его герой. Он боготворит тебя. Ты не смеешь так подводить его, это же твой долг. Ты должен быть сильнее своего гнева. 

− Я помню, как несколько лет назад познакомился с тем маленьким мальчиком, считавшим своего дядю самым классным человеком на планете, − Кларк понял, куда клонила Диана, и присоединился к ней. − Зная теперь, через что ему пришлось пройти, можно сказать, что ты едва ли не _заменил_ ему отца. 

Наконец, Барри перестал сопротивляться. Подождав несколько мгновений, Диана пристально изучила его лицо, затем отпустила его подбородок и выпрямилась в полный рост. 

− Компьютер, затемни стекло. Со стороны заключенного. 

Стеклянная перегородка слегка потемнела, так, что Барри все еще мог видеть происходящее на другой стороне, но Руди остался наедине со своим отражением в зеркальной стене. Он наклонился на стуле и прищурился, похоже, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь через перегородку. 

Флэш обмяк в полном изнеможении, благодарный за уединенность. Уткнувшись головой в пол, он закрыл глаза и ощутил, как все произошедшие события обрушились на него. Ему удалось забыться раньше при помощи гнева, но сейчас все нахлынуло с утроенной силой. Было сложно одновременно выдержать столько всего. 

− Ты должен сделать то, что будет лучше для Уолли. Добиться справедливости, _не убивая_ его отца. Я знаю, что ты меньше всего хочешь причинить ему новую боль, − Кларк все еще вел себя осторожно. Он не ослабил захвата, несмотря на то, что Барри сдался. − Так что будет лучше поступить правильно. Бэтмен уже побывал на месте преступления и собрал достаточно доказательств, чтобы засадить отца Уолли в тюрьму на всю его жизнь. 

Барри попытался представить, как бы ему пришлось сообщить Айрис и Уолли то, что он убил Руди, и ощутил глубочайший стыд. Кларк был прав. Он бы только еще больше навредил своей семье. Он окончательно обмяк и почувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы продолжать борьбу. 

− Хорошо...

Дверь в камеру вновь с шипением открылась, и откуда-то позади раздался гневный голос Хэла. 

− Что вы, черт возьми, делаете? Отпустите его! 

Диана двинулась ему навстречу. 

− Мы не даем ему сделать то, о чем он будет жалеть. 

− Он будет жалеть только о том, что не сломал все до единой кости в том жалком мешке с дерьмом! 

− Хэл, _убирайся отсюда,_ − выдавила Диана сквозь стиснутые зубы. Барри закрыл глаза и вздохнул, чувствуя, как на него накатывает сильная головная боль. 

− Нет! − упрямо возразил Джордан. − Вы не можете пришпилить его к полу рядом с Уэстом, сидящим в пяти шагах от него! 

Кларк проигнорировал его и тихо обратился к Барри. 

− Все будет в порядке, если я отпущу тебя? Мне нужно знать, что ты полностью контролируешь себя. 

− Я в порядке, − почти прошептал Флэш. Слова казались ложью, но Кларк все равно предпочел поверить ему. Он помог Барри подняться на ноги и отпустил его, поколебавшись буквально секунду. 

Диана все еще пыталась вытолкать Хэла за дверь. 

− Мы _только_ успокоили его. Если ты собираешься вновь завести его, то тебе лучше подождать снаружи. 

Джордан выгнул бровь и открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь глупое, когда вмешался Барри. Он повернул голову и заглянул за плечо Супермену, осмотрительно стараясь не смотреть в сторону Руди. Он боялся, что, если увидит своего шурина, то вновь потеряет разум. 

− Как Айрис? − голос Барри дрожал. Ему нужно было на чем-нибудь сосредоточиться, если он хотел удержать себя в руках. 

Хэл резко захлопнул рот, судя по всему, забыв то, что собирался сказать, и удивленно уставился на Барри. 

− Она... эм, чувствует себя почти также, как и ты. Она отправила меня сюда, потому что волновалась за тебя. 

− Есть изменения в состоянии Уолли? − отчаянно спросил Барри. Хэл медленно покачал головой. 

− Я был там лишь десять минут. Он все еще спал, когда я ушел. 

В животе Барри что-то сжалось от волнения. Кларк положил руку ему на плечо, и Флэш повернулся к нему с вопросительным взглядом. 

− Думаешь, ты сможешь выдержать разговор с ним? − пронзительные голубые глаза Кларка неотступно вглядывались в него. − Ведь ты пришел сюда за этим, верно? Получить ответы. 

Нет. Барри пришел сюда, чтобы убить Руди. Но он все же хотел задать ему несколько вопросов. 

− Да, − Флэш попытался ответить честно.. Он знал, что задумал Кларк: он давал ему шанс оправдать свое поведение. Это было невероятно великодушно, но необязательно. Барри никогда не уклонялся от своей вины и не скрывал своих ошибок. Он потерял голову, когда она была ему нужнее всего, и он подумает над причиной своего поступка позже. Но сейчас ему все же нужны были ответы. Он хотел услышать их из уст Руди. 

− Тогда я активирую микрофон и динамики, чтобы вы могли слышать друг друга, − демонстрируя свое доверие, Кларк отступил от него на несколько шагов. Он был уверен, что Барри не предаст его и не нападет снова. Флэш постарался унять электрический шторм внутри себя, потому что не был полностью уверен, что сдержится. 

Когда Диана отключила затемнение стекла со стороны Руди, он постарался думать об Уолли. Все будет хорошо, пока он будет делать то, что необходимо для его племянника. Кларк активировал систему коммуникации, а Уэст осознал, что снова может видеть сквозь стекло. И он уставился прямо на Барри. 

− Зачем ты это сделал? 

Руди ответил не сразу. Он широко распахнул глаза, в которых плескалось безумие. Какое0то время он только изучал всех собравшихся в комнате героев, затем заговорил. 

− Это только его вина. У меня не было выбора. 

Гнев снова опасно забурлил в Барри. 

− Что ты имеешь ввиду, говоря, будто у тебя не было выбора?! Ты пытался убить своего сына без всякой на то причины! 

− _Мой сын!_ Это означает, что мои поступки по отношению к нему − вовсе не твое дело! Даже с тех пор, как ты... − внезапно Руди перестал кричать, и его тяжелый взгляд сменился замешательством, когда до него дошли слова Барри. − Он жив..? 

Флэш коротко кивнул. 

− Мне удалось воскресить его. 

И тут Руди буквально сорвался с цепи. Он задергался в металлических оковах, которые удерживали его на стуле. Его лицо покраснело, а на шее проступили вены. 

− _У тебя не было на это никакого права! Он не твой сын, Аллен!_ Ты годами пытался украсть его у меня, я точно знаю! Ты настраивал его _против меня!_

Барри потерял дар речи. Он в ужасе уставился на Руди с отвисшей челюстью. Рядом с ним Диана стискивала кулаки на рукояти своего меча. Казалось, Кларк тоже отчаянно пытался удержать свои эмоции под контролям, если можно было судить по появившимся красным точкам в его глазах. Их реакция довольно явно напомнила Барри, что не его одного потрясло содеянное Руди. 

Однако реакция Хэла оказалась совершенно противоположной. Его кольцо вспыхнуло с инопланетным звуком, и через мгновение он оказался возле стекла. 

− Ты не был его отцом уже много лет! Ты потерял это право в ту секунду, когда посмел ударить его! 

− Я делал его только лучше! − продолжал бешено вопить Руди. − Делал его сильнее. 

Флэш почувствовал хаотичную дрожь в своем теле. 

− Ты жестоко обращался с ним! Единственное, что ты делал − _причинял_ ему вред. 

− Я делал его крепче, − продолжал настаивать Уэст, все еще дергаясь в цепях, которые удерживали его на месте. − Его нужно было вернуть с небес на землю, чтобы он прекратил мечтать о том, как стать чертовым _супергероем!_

Барри почувствовал, как какое-то ужасное ощущение медленно возникало внутри него. Он пристально уставился на Руди, пытаясь понять, что же хотели сказать ему его инстинкты. 

− _Я_ сделал для него гораздо больше, чем ты когда-либо! − продолжил Руди, брызжа слюной изо рта. Гнев продолжал опасно подниматься в Барри, и он попытался сдержать дрожь своих рук. − Ты лишь поощрял его глупые научные мечты и помогал ему бесполезно тратить жизнь, сражаясь с полоумными отбросами общества вроде Зеркального Мастера. И он любил тебя за это! Хотел, чтобы ты был его настоящим отцом! Я сам слышал, как он говорил об этом по телефону одному из своих уродцев-приятелей! Так было всегда: когда мы росли, мой отец больше ценил Айрис. Он потратил целое состояние, оплачивая ее путешествия по всему миру после окончания школы. А теперь даже мой сын любит _тебя_ больше! Но разве не этого ты всегда хотел, Аллен? Ты специально так делал, чтобы украсть Уолли у меня! 

Барри ничего не ответил. Он просто _не мог_ ни о чем думать из-за своего гнева. Поселившееся чувство внутри возросло в десять раз. Рядом с ним Хэл уставился на Руди с откровенным неверием. 

− Конечно же он не хотел, чтобы ты был его отцом, ты, жалкий ничтожный мужчина, − внезапно произнесла Диана за их спинами. Флэш повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить ее, и увидел, что ее лицо было белым, как мел, а губы сжаты в тонкую суровую линию. Ее ледяной голос был полон отвращения. − Ты издевался над ним всю его жизнь. 

− Мне пришлось! − закричал ей в ответ Руди. − Особенно когда он получил свои способности. Его нужно было вернуть на место! 

Откровение обрушилось на Барри, словно ошеломляющий удар Супермена. Волосы на затылке приподнялись от ужаса, а его гнев достиг своего пика. 

− Ты завидовал ему, − медленно выдохнул Барри. Руди дернул головой, уставившись прямо на него, и по его реакции Флэш понял, что попал прямо в точку. − Ты завидовал, что твой сын умнее тебя, сильнее тебя, и перед ним открыто гораздо более лучшее будущее, чем _когда-либо_ было у тебя. 

− _Заткнись, черт возьми!_ − Руди яростно задергался в оковах. 

Но Барри не уступил. Он сделал шаг к стеклу, сократив оставшуюся дистанцию между ними. 

− Ты бил Уолли не для того, чтобы попытаться "исправить" его. Ты использовал побои, чтобы обрести над ним власть. 

− Барри, − обеспокоенно произнес Кларк, когда тело спидстера начало искриться. 

Барри проигнорировал его. Его зрение начало плыть, а в ушах послышался звон. Краем зрения от отметил, что Хэл пристально наблюдал за ним со странным выражением лица − даже казалось, что он слегка напуган. Но это было глупо. Зеленый Фонарь ничего не боялся. 

− Ты злился на Уолли за то, что он особенный, − Барри уперся кулаком прямо в стеклянную перегородку и сконцентрировал все свои чувства, чтобы вложить в свой взгляд всю возможную ненависть. − Ты завидовал своему сыну, хотя должен был им гордиться. 

Все остальные бросились в его сторону, чтобы остановить его, но они были недостаточно быстрыми. Убийственное спокойствие нахлынуло на Барри, и его разум стал кристально чистым. Его тело просто начало вибрировать, чтобы проскользнуть сквозь стеклянный барьер, когда дверь камеры открылась в третий раз. Барри напряг мышцы в ногах и двинулся вперед в то же мгновение, когда вокруг его талии обвилась рука и дернула его в сторону, вновь уронив на пол. Он быстро перевернулся и оглянулся на своего противника. Это оказался не Кларк, тот был недостаточно быстрым. 

У него оказалось достаточно времени, чтобы заблокировать двенадцать ударов, прежде чем тринадцатый достиг цели. Последнее, что он видел, прежде чем отключиться, как Макс Меркурий заехал ему по лицу.

Барри не знал, как долго он пребывал в отключке, но когда пришел в себя, голова болела так, словно его сбил автобус, летящий с горы на максимальной скорости. Некоторое время он продолжал лежать, не двигаясь, и вспоминал, что же случилось. Когда до него дошло, он полностью пришел в себя. 

Руди... 

Но он продолжал лежать неподвижно и внимательно прислушивался к голосам над собой. Сначала казалось, будто они доносились из-под воды, но его слух быстро обострился. Барри не открывал глаза и даже пытался контролировать дыхание, чтобы они считали, что он все еще был без сознания. 

− _Тебе нужно немедленно вернуться на Землю._

Барри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Голос принадлежал... Мистеру Террифику, возможно? 

− Я никуда не пойду, пока здесь все не успокоится, − а вот это определенно Кларк. Его голос можно было узнать всегда. Барри совершенно не представлял, как ему удавалось сохранять тайну своей личности. − Д`жонну просто придется потянуть время. Прежде чем начнем переговоры с Вашингтоном, нам предстоит решить множество проблем. 

− Бэтмен все еще придумывает для нас историю, − к говорившим добавился голос Дианы. − Он сообщил, что ему нужен пострадавший член Лиги, чтобы она стала выглядеть правдоподобно. 

Судя по всему, она была очень не рада такой перспективе. 

− Я же уже сказал, что _готов_ на это, − голос Хэла звучал рассерженно и нетерпеливо. 

− Ты не можешь пойти на это, − теперь раздался голос Макса. Барри с трудом сдержал свой гнев. − Необходимо, чтобы это был кто-нибудь, чье отсутствие будет не так заметно. К тебе же приковано слишком много публичного внимания. К тому же, у тебя еще есть обязанности перед Корпусом Фонарей, которые в любом случае исключают твое вмешательство. 

− Тогда _ты_ займешься этим, − раздраженно ответил Джордан. − Ты все равно в отставке, так что это идеальный вариант. 

− Я не член Лиги. И я никогда не состоял ни в какой команде, иначе бы я вмешался. 

− Тогда Джей... 

− Джей был в Обществе Справедливости, − вздохнула Диана. − Он не подойдет, так же, как и Джонни. 

− И не забывайте, что мы пытаемся исключить _все связи_ между Кид Флэшем и произошедшем. Поэтому мы не можем вмешивать в нее спидстеров, - задумчиво произнес Кларк. 

− _Кажется, ты не понял,_ − голос Террифика звучал слегка механически, словно доносился из динамика. − _Д`жонн сообщил, что они уже готовятся отправить наверх морскую пехоту. Нам нужно решить этот вопрос как можно скорее._

− Дай нам еще пять часов, − попытался договориться Супермен. − У Бэтмена уже будет история, и я надеюсь, к тому времени в состоянии Кид Флэша уже появятся изменения. 

− _Два часа − максимум, который у нас есть, но мы постараемся выкроить время._

− Скажи генералу Эйлингу, что к исходу ночи я лично спущусь в Вашингтон, и что Лига Справедливости предоставит все детали нашего расследования, как только закончит его. Однако, мы _ни при каких_ условиях не отдадим Роберта Рудольфа Уэста под охрану правительства США. Он обвиняется в преступлении против Лиги, и он останется здесь. 

− _Им это не понравится,_ − скептически предупредил Террифик. 

− Значит пусть не понравится, − просто ответил Кларк. Затем Барри услышал, что он отключил связь. 

Он приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы узнать, кто еще остался в комнате с ним, и тут же увидел все сквозь призму зеленого цвета. Должно быть, Хэл запер его под конструкцией своего кольца, пока он был в отключке. Он незаметно подвигал пальцами ноги и ощутил под собой холодный пол, а не подошву его желтых ботинок от костюма. Ну, значит, он не сможет выбраться из примитивной тюрьмы Хэла таким способом. Барри приоткрыл глаза немного шире и посмотрел через зеленую сферу на перегородку, которая разделяла камеру. 

Кто-то затемнил обе стороны стекла, поэтому вместо Руди Барри уставился на свое слегка искаженное отражение. На поверхности зеркала он также заметил отражения Кларка, Дианы и Хэла, сгруппировавшихся перед небольшим обзорным монитором, через который они связывались с дежурной комнатой на Сторожевой Башне. Отражение Макса показывало, что он стоял поодаль в одном из углов комнаты, откинувшись прямо на стекло. 

Флэш снова уставился на перегородку. Вряд ли кто-то перевел Руди в другую камеру, иначе они не стали бы затемнять стекло. 

− Думаешь, он будет вести себя разумно, когда очнется? 

Барри крепко зажмурился, почувствовав раздражение оттого, насколько быстро Хэл перешел на другую сторону. 

− Конечно же нет, − раздраженно ответил Макс. − Он защищает свою семью. Хотел бы я посмотреть, насколько разумными были бы вы, оказавшись на его месте. 

− Мы не обвиняем и вовсе не осуждаем его, − заговорил Кларк, пытаясь успокоить Макса. − Это впервые, когда я видел Барри _настолько_ разъяренным. 

− Все то время, что я его знаю, он всегда был очень здравомыслящим и милым, − в голосе Дианы проскользнул интерес. − Я не думала, что он способен на такой гнев. 

− Честно говоря, я тоже, − голос Хэла зазвучал куда ближе, и Барри расслышал его шаги, приближающиеся к зеленой энергетической сфере. − Хорошо, что мы оказались рядом и смогли остановить его. 

− Ты был готов позволить ему _убить_ Уэста, − неожиданно огрызнулась на него Диана. 

− Нет, − возразил Хэл. − Я собирался позволить ему выколотить все дерьмо из отца Уолли. Выместить немного злобы, понимаешь? Я не думал, что он способен на убийство до того момента, пока не увидел то безумие в его глазах. 

Наконец, Барри устал слушать. Он был совершенно уверен, что ему вовсе необязательно снова переживать произошедшее. Он неторопливо пошевелился, притворяясь, будто только очнулся, и услышал, как его друзья занимают защитные стойки и готовятся к битве. Он медленно поднялся и осторожно потер саднящую челюсть. Затем повернулся и наградил Макса раздраженным взглядом. 

Пожилой спидстер только пожал плечами и сжал кулаки. 

− Ты не оставил мне выбора, сынок. 

Зеленая сфера исчезла, и Хэл приблизился к нему с поднятыми руками. 

− Прости на счет этого, дружище. Я просто пытаюсь позаботиться о тебе. 

Барри отмахнулся от извинений. 

− Как долго я был без сознания? 

− Чуть больше часа, − Кларк тоже подошел к нему. Флэш с недоверием взглянул на него. Один удар в лицо вырубил его на _целый час?_ С каких пор он стал таким неженкой? 

− Я ввел тебе успокоительное. Подумал, что оно, скорее всего, пригодится, учитывая то, как ты бросился из медицинского блока, − Макс поднял пустой шприц, который лежал на маленькой полочке у стены, и помахал им, как бы отвечая на вопрос. − Тебе стоит поскорее вернуться туда и проверить состояние своего племянника. И да, прежде чем ты спросишь, пока в его состоянии еще не было изменений, но уверен, ему будет гораздо лучше, если его тетя и дядя будут рядом, когда он очнется. 

Барри согласно кивнул и тут же бросился через комнату, чем моментально напугал всех. Но он просто собирался взять свои ботинки. Он натянул их на ноги второй раз за день и открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить всех и извиниться за то, что он утратил контроль над собой, когда Хэл нечаянно обрушил на него бомбу. 

− Однако, я бы не стал упоминать при нем ничего из того, что только что сказал Руди, − посоветовал Зеленый Фонарь. Он скрестил руки и окончательно расслабился, когда понял, что Барри больше не собирался нападать на них. − Не могу поверить, что этот урод "потребовал" увидеть своего сына. Будто у него есть на это право... 

Кларк и Диана в ужасе уставились на Хэла, словно не могли поверить, что он только что это сказал. Барри замер на месте возле двери и медленно повернулся, опасно взглянув на Хэла. 

− _...Что?_

Джордан побледнел, слишком поздно осознав свою оплошность. 

− Да. Он потребовал этого уже _после того_ , как Макс вырубил тебя... или нет? 

Да черта с два Барри когда-либо еще позволит Руди приблизиться к Уолли хотя бы на тысячу шагов. Как он осмелился приказывать им и требовать повидаться с Уолли после того, что он сделал? Это оказалось последней каплей. Взбешенный нахальством Руди, Барри устремился обратно к стеклу. Супермен обхватил его за туловище и попытался удержать, в то время как Хэл сотворил девять зеленых барьеров между ними и перегородкой. 

Макс сбоку от них не двинулся со своего места в углу. Он вытащил коммуникатор, и Барри услышал его раздраженный вздох, когда он связался с Бэтменом. 

− Да, нам нужны здесь Джей и Джонни прямо сейчас. Сил Супермена, Зеленого Фонаря и Чудо-Женщины может оказаться недостаточно, чтобы... 

− _Барри, черт возьми, тебе нужно убираться отсюда прочь и вернуться к своему племяннику, или богом клянусь, я вышвырну тебя в открытый космос!_

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **16 марта, 04:00 по дневному центральному времени**

 _"Идентификация: Флэш − 04"._

Барри вышел из телепорта и спустился по небольшим ступенькам, ведущим к смотровой площадке. Обычно в четыре утра Сторожевая Башня была пустынна. Чаще всего тут находились лишь группа технических рабочих и один член Лиги, несущий ночное дежурство и присматривающий за возможными глобальными кризисами. 

В _это же_ утро спутник просто кишел легионерами. Барри пробежал мимо них, направляясь к тюремным камерам, и обнаружил, что целый уровень блокирован тревожными шлюзовыми перегородками. Он почувствовал, как в животе вспыхнуло волнение. Эти перегородки опускались только, если кто-то активировал тревогу или же была нарушена герметичность корпуса спутника. Его шурин был не способен вызвать что-то подобное. Он _никак_ не смог бы прокрасться мимо легионера, стоящего на страже возле его камеры, и абсолютно _никоем образом_ не мог пробить себе дорогу сквозь усиленные прометием титановые панели, из которых состояла внешняя обшивка спутника. 

Единственное, что сообщил ему Брюс, когда позвонил − что Руди исчез из камеры, и что Флэшу нужно подняться на Сторожевую Башню как можно скорее. 

Внутри него зарождалось плохое предчувствие. Барри покинул пустынный уровень и устремился обратно наверх, направляясь к центральному залу, где он надеялся получить хоть какие-нибудь ответы. Он прокладывал себе путь сквозь главный ангар, когда услышал, как кто-то окликнул его по имени. 

Барри замер и огляделся. Его преследовал Тянущийся человек, лихорадочно размахивая одной растянутой рукой. 

− Флэш! 

Он подбежал к Ральфу. 

− Ты знаешь, что происходит? 

Тянущийся человек был первым супергероем, с которым подружился Барри, когда только стал Флэшем. Ральф и его жена Сью много путешествовали по миру. Какое-то время они даже работали детективами, раскрывали множество различных загадок во время своих путешествий, пока Ральфа не попросили присоединиться к Лиге. 

− Несколько минут назад мне поступил тревожный звонок. Сообщили, что Сторожевая Башня подверглась нападению, − Ральф вернул своим конечностям нормальную длину. − Мы с Черной Молнией стоим на страже в ангаре. Я услышал, что ты приближаешься. 

Барри нахмурился в замешательстве. Бэтмен ничего не сказал ему о том, что спутник был атакован. Какого черта здесь произошло? 

− Большая шестерка ждет тебя наверху, − мрачно сообщил ему Ральф. Он имел ввиду членов-основателей Лиги Справедливости. Включая Барри, всего их было семь: Супермен, Чудо-Женщина, Бэтмен, Хэл, Аквамен и Марсианский Охотник. 

− Они в зале для совещаний? 

Ральф покачал головой. 

− В командном пункте. 

Больше ничего не сказав, Барри устремился туда и через несколько секунд оказался в самом сердце Сторожевой Башни. Командный пункт представлял собой круглую комнату с куполообразным потолком. В центре комнаты располагался объемный голографический глобус Земли, окруженный различными компьютерными терминалами. Они подсвечивали различные точки на земном шаре, где поднимали тревогу или происходили катастрофы. Тот, кто находился на дежурстве, мог использовать сеть Лиги либо меньшие спутники, чтобы получить детализированные картины событий и видеозаписи на мониторах, выставленных вдоль стены, и соответственно с ними вызвать Лигу на подмогу. 

Когда Барри прибыл в командный пункт, он обнаружил, что его товарищи по команде собрались возле голографического экрана. Брюс сидел возле терминала и быстро печатал, открывая различные изображения на разных экранах, а Хэл и Орин заглядывали ему через плечи. Кларк и Д`жонн склонились над Дианой, которая ссутулилась в одном из кресел. Она выглядела так, будто ее избили и нанесли серьезный урон. 

Барри моментально оказался рядом с ней, осматривая ее повреждения более пристально. 

− Что произошло?! 

Диана выглядела ужасно. Половина ее лица казалась одной большой ссадиной. Вокруг одного глаза был синяк, и он опух так, что почти закрылся. На ее волосах блестела кровь, вытекающая из раны на лбу, а ее кожа была покрыта смесью пота, пепла и крови. Ее костюм был частично порван и казался _обугленным._

Услышав вопрос Барри, она подняла на него взгляд, пылающий гневом. Она сплюнула кровь и откинула волосы с лица. 

− Я находилась в диспетчерской на ночном дежурстве, когда где-то сорок минут назад, сканер широкого диапазоне начал показывать приближение маленьких летающих объектов к Сторожевой Башне. Я едва успела предупредить о них Черную Канарейку, когда кто-то вторгся в тюремный блок, разрушив корпус снаружи. Затем системы защиты сообщили о вторжении и заблокировали весь уровень. Я отправила сигналы о помощи в Метрополис и Атлантиду, а затем спустилась на помощь Черной Канарейке так быстро, как только могла. Но когда я добралась туда, она уже была повержена, а весь уровень был заполнен врагами. 

Барри обменялся мрачным взглядом с Кларком. Судя по всему, он не пропустил ее пересказ событий о нападении. Супермен осторожно коснулся плеча Дианы, с взволнованным выражением изучая ее самые тяжелые ранения. 

− Как они выглядели? 

Она тяжело вздохнула и вздрогнула от боли. 

− Их было по меньшей мере сотня, и все они носили одинаковые маски или же были настолько похожи друг на друга. Освещения не было, все было заполнено дымом, поэтому я не особо разглядела, но мне показалась, что они были одеты в одинаковую красно-синюю броню. 

Хэл встревожено уставился на нее. На его лице промелькнуло очень странное выражение. 

− Они срывали двери со всех камер и двигались так, словно кого-то искали, − мрачно продолжила Диана. − И они атаковали меня только тогда, когда я стала пробираться к Черной Канарейке. Мне даже не удалось вырубить ни одного из них, прежде чем они насели на меня, но они ушли, не прикончив нас. 

− Они получили то, за чем пришли, − предположил Д`жонн. 

Кларк согласно кивнул.

− Вполне возможно. Как только они получили то, чего хотели, не было никакого смысла и дальше с вами сражаться. 

− Трусы, − ядовито выплюнула Диана. 

− Чем они были вооружены? − внезапно спросил Хэл, но его внимание было приковано к мониторам. 

Диана сосредоточенно нахмурилась и осторожно потерла лоб. 

− Какими-то копьями или, может, посохами. Они стреляли из них энергетическими зарядами, но им едва ли нужно было хоть какое-то оружие. Они знали, как драться, и точно знали, как бить сильно. Казалось, что они состояли из металла. 

Джордан побледнел. 

− Брюс сказал, что Руди исчез, − медленно произнес Барри. − Ты знаешь, где он? 

Диана с сожалением покачала головой. 

− Его камера была единственной, которую нападающие оставили целой. Они просто проделали дыру в стене и вылетели через нее. Меня оглушило всего на несколько секунд, но когда я оказалась в состоянии преследовать их, он уже исчез. Не знаю, убили ли они его или забрали с собой. 

− Мы все узнаем через минуту, − наконец произнес Брюс. Все мониторы в комнате, включая медленно вращающийся земной шар, исчезли, и на их месте перед ними развернулся большой голографический экран. − Мне удалось восстановить данные с камеры наблюдения в тюремном блоке. Кто бы они не были, они внедрили в систему Сторожевой Башни вирус, который снизил защиту спутника и отключил большую часть камер. Он также удалил большую часть записей. Они внедрились в мою систему меньше, чем за секунду. Я никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. 

− Неудивительно, что мы не знали об их присутствии, пока они не заполнили весь уровень, − Орин стоял рядом с Брюсом, царственно скрестив руки на груди. 

Сначала на мониторе мелькали только статические помехи, пока Брюс неистово пытался восстановить запись. Внезапно картинка прояснилась, и Барри увидел на экране ярко освещенный коридор между тюремными камерами. Чуть дальше, в проходе, возле двери камеры Руди стояла Черная Канарейка. Эта камера была единственной занятой на данный момент. На видео все было нормально в течение нескольких минут: никто подозрительный не появлялся в тюремном блоке, и Дина почти не двигалась. 

Затем возле камеры слева раздался мощный взрыв. По коридору разлетелись дым, пепел и большие куски искореженного и обугленного металла. Свет на потолке замигал, отчаянно пытаясь не погаснуть, но затем все погрузилось в темноту. Барри увидел, как Дина вздрогнула и заняла защитную стойку, чтобы не попасть под взрывную волну. Она находилась слишком далеко от камеры, чтобы можно было разглядеть ее лицо, но было видно, как она повернулась сначала к двери камеры Руди, а затем к пролому в стене. 

Через открытый пролом постепенно начали пробираться множество фигур, едва различимых сквозь клубящиеся облака обломков и дыма, но Барри все же смог различить их очертания и движения. Он увидел, что Дина покинула свой пост и побежала на середину коридора, чтобы встретить вторгшихся. Они продолжали просачиваться сквозь отверстие небольшими группами и принялись систематически уничтожать двери каждой камеры, мимо которой проходили. Самым пугающим казалось то, что двигались они совершенно одинаково, были одинакового роста и большинство из них находились в идеальной синхронизации друг с другом. 

− Как раз в этот момент Черная Канарейка сообщила мне о нападении, − мрачно произнесла Диана, наблюдая за записью. 

Барри напряг зрения, пытаясь уловить каждую деталь, которая могла бы им помочь опознать нападавших, но по мере того, как они уничтожали все больше тюремных камер, дым и прибавившийся к нему огонь становились все сильнее. Любопытно, но нападающие полностью игнорировали Дину до тех пор, пока она не исторгла канареечный крик в их сторону. После этого они вытащили странно выглядящие посохи и направили их на Дину, выстрелив в нее очередью энергетических зарядов. 

Черная Канарейка мастерски уворачивалась от самых разрушительных, но один ужасный заряд все же попал ей в живот. Она упала на спину и попыталась снова подняться на ноги, пока нападавшие пробирались вперед. Они продолжали разрушать тюремные камеры на своем пути, но от них отделилась маленькая группа и направилась к Дине. Та лежала неподвижно, словно была без сознания, но как только один из противников наклонился к ней и поднял ее за шею, она распахнула глаза и издала еще один громкий крик прямо ему в лицо. 

Дым расчистился достаточно, и Барри смог разглядеть, как в сторону отлетели кусочки шлема нападающего и часть его плеча. Как и описывала Диана, броня была красно-синей. Описание оружия тоже совпадало. И все противники были _огромными._

Тот, который держал Дину, отступил назад от силы крика, но остался стоять на ногах. Он резко взмахнул рукой и отправил Дину в полет, словно тряпичную куклу. Он швырнул ее о стену, словно она ничего не весила. Барри услышал хруст костей при столкновении о металл. 

Нападавший бросил ее, и Дина просто съехала на пол. Другие пять противников нацелили на нее свое оружие и выстрелили в нее очередью энергетических разрядов, прежде чем вернуться к первоначальной задаче − уничтожению тюремных камер. Двери камер были сделаны из той же брони, что и внешний корпус Сторожевой Башни, но, тем не менее, противники уничтожали их буквально за секунды. И они только едва заглядывали внутрь каждой камеры, прежде чем оставить ее позади. 

Нападавшие взорвали еще две камеры, прежде чем в коридоре показалась Диана. И снова нападавшие словно ждали, пока она первая нанесет удар. На видеозаписи было видно, что Диана дралась с этой маленькой армией так яростно, как только могла. Она парировала множество выстрелов, нанесла нападавшим раза в три больше ударов, но причинила им лишь незначительный урон. В подобной манере битва продолжалась несколько напряженных минут. 

Однако, когда один из нападавших достиг камеры номер восемь, они моментально изменили тактику. Барри увидел, как две огромные фигуры зашли в камеру, несколько раз выстрелили куда-то своими энергетическими посохами и секундой позже вышли обратно вместе с Руди. 

В центре коридора один из нападавших схватил Диану за волосы и ударил ее коленом в лицо. Она тяжело рухнула на пол, и нападающий воспользовался передышкой в битве, чтобы спокойно исчезнуть сквозь дыру, которую они проделали раньше. Руди вышел вместе с ними, судя по всему, по собственной воле, с мрачной ухмылкой на лице. 

К этому времени дым в коридоре развеялся достаточно, чтобы они смогли очень четко рассмотреть маленькую армию. 

− _Останови!_ − резко выдохнул Хэл, уставившись на экран в полном ужасе. Барри был почти уверен, что на его лице было почти такое же выражение при виде его шурина, радостно уходящего с целым батальоном врагов. 

Брюс остановил видео, и Барри изучил нападавших более внимательно. Они казались абсолютно одинаковыми, начиная от их красно-синей брони и заканчивая их грубыми лицами, словно высеченными из металла. Каждый из них был не меньше двух метров роста и, казалось, весил не меньше двухсот килограмм. В их руках были длинные энергетические посохи, а свечение зеленых глаз прорезало дым. 

− Ты узнаешь их? − спросил Кларк, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Они с Д`жонном закончили промывать и перевязывать большую часть серьезных ранений Дианы. 

− Это Охотники за головами, − мрачно произнес Хэл, и в его словах было такое бремя, которое Барри не мог постичь. 

Орин, Кларк и Диана с удивлением оглянулись на Д`жонна. Он казался также поражен заявлением Хэла. 

− Я никогда не встречался с подобными существами. Ни когда прибыл сюда, на Тэрру, ни прежде, на Ма`алеса`андре. 

− Да не _Марсианские_ Охотники, − Хэл все еще был слишком поражен увиденным. − Эти существа − андроиды. 

− Ты уверен, что знаешь, что представляют из себя нападавшие? − Брюс бесстрастно оглянулся на него. Барри знал, что Хэл был умным человеком, но по его выходкам иногда создавалось впечатление, что на него нельзя было положиться. 

− Абсолютно, − он бросил на Бэтмена раздраженный взгляд, прежде чем повернуться обратно к изображению на экране. − Это было первое, что я узнал об истории Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей. 

− Чем эти Охотники за головами связаны с Корпусом Зеленых Фонарей? − спросила Диана, не поднимаясь со своего места. 

− Абсолютно _всем,_ − усмехнулся Джордан. − Они были самыми первыми Зелеными Фонарями. 

Удивленно распахнув глаза, Барри с недоверием уставился на Хэла. Как и все остальные в комнате. 

− Эти существа − _Зеленый Фонари?!_

− Нет, конечно же не... Ладно, слушайте. Вы же знаете, что Корпус Фонарей вроде как является космической полицией? Ну, для _начала_ Стражи сотворили этих ребят для подобной работы. Это было около трех с половиной миллиардов лет назад. 

− Кажется, все вышло не очень хорошо, − Кларк кивнул на остановленный кадр видеозаписи с отступающей армией Охотников за головами. 

− Не очень, − согласился Хэл. − Стражи создали их для борьбы со злом на просторах Вселенной, и они отлично справлялись со своей задачей в течение пары сотен лет. Но Охотники все же роботы, и у них нет никаких эмоций. Это оказалось их главным недостатком. Так что, спустя какое-то время, они стали одержимы идеей истребить абсолютно всех преступников, и уже не придерживались правосудия. А затем, в один момент, они все вышли из строя и пришли к заключению, что единственный способ искоренить все зло во Вселенной − это уничтожить всю органическую жизнь. Тогда-то и случилось кровавое побоище в секторе 666. 

− Что произошло? − спросил Барри, ошеломленный напряженной атмосферой. 

− Охотники отправились в сектор 666 и уничтожили каждую разумную жизненную форму, которая встречалась им на пути, − мрачно закончил Хэл. 

Аквамен в ужасе отступил на шаг и шокировано опустил руки. 

− Они уничтожили целый мир? 

− Хуже, _целый сектор_. Знаешь, сколько планет с разумной жизнью в секторе? − Хэл грустно покачал головой. − Только в моем секторе их порядка тридцати. Мы говорим о _триллионах_ уничтоженных жизней. В том секторе выжило лишь пять живых существ. Стражам удалось остановить Охотников прежде, чем они направились в другой сектор. Они уничтожили почти всех андроидов, но некоторым удалось бежать. Уже после этого Стражи основали Корпус Зеленых Фонарей. Я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу Охотника за головами своими глазами. 

В зале на долгое время повисло молчание, пока все осмысливали сказанное. Барри попытался представить силу и огневую мощь, которая нужна, чтобы уничтожить так много людей. Ему было даже сложно вообразить _подобное количество_. 

И внезапно Барри пришел к неприятному вопросу, от которого кровь застыла в венах. 

Почему отца Уолли освободили вышедшие из подчинения Охотники за головами? 

− Ну, теперь мы _все_ увидели Охотника. И далеко не одного, − Брюс оттолкнулся от терминала и развернулся на кресле, мрачно взглянув на них. − И они в нашем секторе.


	5. Chapter 5

**Кейстоун**  
**16 марта, 05:00 по центральному дневному времени**

Уолли считал, что справлялся с ситуацией довольно неплохо. 

После того, как Бэтмен связался с дядей Барри, Флэш перевез всю семью − включая Дика и Роя − через реку в соседний Кейстоун, а затем убежал к телепорту. Джей и Джоан Гаррики приняли их без лишних вопросов, согласившись, что теперь для них было небезопасно оставаться в Централ Сити, раз его отец исчез из камеры. Ведь он точно знал их место жительства. 

Джей повел Айрис на кухню, чтобы обсудить кое-что за кофе, а Джоан поднялась наверх – приготовить гостевую комнату и принести несколько одеял из бельевого шкафа, чтобы постелить их на диваны. Рой только яростно взмахнул рукой, разложил свой складной лук и закинул колчан на плечо. Он хладнокровно заявил, что если вдруг кому-нибудь понадобится, то будет на крыше дома. 

На мгновение показалось, будто Дик хотел остановить его, но полчаса назад они оба видели, как Рой вышел из себя. Уолли решил, что ему нужно немного времени, чтобы остыть. Ну или же он отправился на улицу, чтобы стоять на дежурстве и охранять периметр участка. 

Под предлогом, что ему нужно воспользоваться ванной, Уолли постарался невозмутимо выскользнуть из комнаты. Он надеялся, что не вызвал никаких подозрений у своего лучшего друга. Но едва он забежал по лестнице в ванную Гарриков и закрыл за собой дверь, то съехал на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Он откинулся спиной на дверь и как можно крепче зажмурил глаза. 

Итак, он ведь не паниковал, верно? Он вполне неплохо справлялся с ситуацией. Ни учащенного дыхания, ни истерических криков, ни неконтролируемого плача. Все было хорошо. А то обычно в таких случаях он _убегал_ и закрывался в ванной. Нет, нет, постойте. Именно так он и сделал. 

Ладно, может он справлялся с происходящим не так уж и хорошо. Он даже не мог нормально думать. Уолли открыл глаза и уставился сквозь пальцы на душевую занавеску с нарисованными пальмовыми деревьями, висящую прямо перед ним. Маленькие мультяшные островки и деревья подкинули ему идею. 

Отличную идею. 

Ему нужно сменить окружающую обстановку и проветрить голову. Уолли готов был поспорить, что на пляже ему станет лучше. Только он, солнце, песок и шум волн. Ну, нет, солнца не будет. По-крайней мере, не сейчас. Утро еще было слишком ранним, но ему все равно хотелось оказаться на пляже. Ближайший океанский берег находился всего лишь в полутора тысяче километрах, если он побежит прямо на юг. Он будет возле Мексиканского залива через считанные минуты. 

И он будет там один. Он сможет спокойно подумать, не волнуясь, что его осудят. Он постоянно боялся того, что его неверные решения могут рассердить всех людей, которые так сильно старались ему помочь. 

Кстати, о них... Ничто не разозлит их сильнее, чем если он убежит, никому не сказав, сразу после того, как узнал, что его отец сбежал из одного из самых защищенных мест в Солнечной системе. Уолли подтянул к себе колени и со стоном уткнулся в них лбом. Он ни за что не поступит так со своей семьей и друзьями. 

Боже, но как сильно ему хотелось бежать. Его способности были немногим, что всегда делало все происходящее в его жизни гораздо терпимее. Конечно же, в первую очередь это была безопасность его мамы. А шанс быть похожим на своего самого любимого героя завершал список. Уолли _любил_ свою скорость и чувство свободы, которое она ему дарила. 

Однако, сейчас он страдал. Вокруг него было столько стен, которые замуровывали его в ловушке. Ему необходимо было бежать, но, к несчастью, сейчас было _неподходящее время._ Уолли расстроено потряс ногами и снова откинулся головой на дверь, уставившись в потолок. Он сможет со всем справиться, он же достаточно упрям. Ему просто нужно начать с малого и собирать себя по частям. 

Устало моргнув, Уолли сосредоточил взгляд на маленькой лампочке над зеркалом. Ладно, с чего бы начать? Его отец исчез. Что он думает по этому поводу? Он закусил щеку с внутренней стороны, а в животе забурлило от напряжения. Честно говоря, он был неслабо напуган. Он знал, что, если размышлять логически, у него больше не было никаких причин бояться своего отца. Ему больше не нужно было защищать свою маму, поэтому незачем было терпеть его побои. Единственная причина, по которой отец подстрелил его, потому что застал его врасплох. При обычных обстоятельствах Кид Флэш был сильнее и до невероятного быстрее своего отца. Но все же кое-что в произошедшем не складывалось. 

Все, что сообщил дядя Барри − что его отец исчез. Означало ли это, что он сбежал? Если так, то как вышло, что его отец смог перехитрить Лигу Справедливости? Как он выбрался из камеры, прошмыгнул мимо охраны, которая, по словам дяди Барри, была приставлена к нему постоянно до тех пор, пока его не поместили бы в пожизненный изолятор? И как он взломал телепорт со Сторожевой Башни? Это же было невозможно. 

Значит, кто-то помог ему сбежать, если предположить, что он действительно сбежал. Может, он все еще прятался где-то на Сторожевой Башне, оказавшись запертым на спутнике. Или может кто-то похитил его из камеры. В голове Уолли крутилось множество возможных вариантов развития событий. _Зачем?_ Кому вообще он мог понадобиться? И для чего? Такой вариант был едва ли возможен, поэтому он отбросил его. 

Если его отец и сбежал, для этого ему нужна была помощь, в этом не было сомнений. Итак, от кого он мог получить помощь? От кого-то из членов Лиги? Такой вариант казался одновременно возможным и маловероятным. Зачем Лиге Справедливости вытаскивать отца Уолли из камеры? В Лиге у его отца определенно не было друзей, и он точно не успел ни с кем из них достаточно сблизиться, чтобы ради него кто-то пошел на предательство. Значит, кому-то из членов Лиги он мог просто понадобиться. Но для чего? Его отец работал на электростанции. Уолли не мог придумать ничего достаточно значительного в жизни своего отца, чтобы кому-то потребовалось бы вытаскивать его из тюрьмы. 

Значит, следующий вариант. Может кто-то в Лиге собирался использовать отца Уолли против него самого. Это было абсолютно глупо, но возможно. Хотя Уолли нравилось думать, что он оставил о себе хорошее впечатление у всех членов Лиги, с которыми он познакомился через дядю Барри. И он надеялся, что никто не желал его смерти. Было слегка чересчур предполагать подобное, учитывая, что Кид Флэш не мог вспомнить, чтобы он кого-то оскорбил настолько грубо, что этот кто-то захотел мести. Учитывая это и то, что дядя Барри обычно был одним из самых милых и любимых членов Лиги, можно было откинуть и этот вариант. 

На самом деле Уолли не верил, что кто-нибудь из Лиги Справедливости стал бы помогать сбежать его отцу. Для этого не было никаких причин. Но _кто-то_ все же помог ему сбежать − если он и правда сбежал, в чем Уолли еще не был до конца уверен. Только от этого возникало еще больше вопросов. Кому он был нужен? И снова, что им было от него нужно? Кого настолько сильного знал его отец, кто был способен вытащить его из тюремного блока Сторожевой Башни? Черт возьми, каким образом его отец познакомился с этим настолько сильным, кто способен был вытащить его из тюремного блока Сторожевой Башни?!

От всех этих вопросов Уолли ощутил только сильную головную боль. На вопросы не было ни единого ответа, и все, чего он добился - очередной панической атаки. 

Он ни за что не сможет спуститься обратно в гостиную и притворяться, что у него все в порядке. если он продолжит в том же духе. Уолли ухватился за край раковины и поднялся на ноги. Он повернул кран и плеснул немного воды себе в лицо, чтобы успокоиться. 

Вытерев лицо, Кид Флэш уже собирался выйти из ванной, но заметил свое отражение в зеркале и резко замер. Он уставился на себя в опустошающем ужасе, болезненно впившись ногтями в ладони. 

Если бы кто-то его увидел в этот момент, то наверняка бы подумал, что он был шокирован тем, насколько истощал. Напряженное исцеление и затрачиваемая на это энергия вкупе с его ускоренным метаболизмом представляли собой гремучую смесь. Пока он лежал в медицинском блоке, Уолли потерял порядка одиннадцати килограмм веса, включая большую часть мышечной массы. Ему не удавалось поглощать достаточное количество еды, чтобы набрать _хоть немного_ килограмм, учитывая, что все топливо уходило на ускоренное исцеление. Он немного прибавил в весе, когда его раны почти зажили, и его тело наконец-то могло не сжигать моментально каждую частичку пищи, которую он съедал. Но его лицо все еще было тоньше, чем когда-либо, а футболка висела на нем. Глаза уже больше не казались впалыми, но все еще оставались воспаленными. Правда, хотя бы кожа перестала быть слишком бледной. 

Но не это остановило его. 

Уолли нерешительно коснулся своего лица. У него были такие же брови, как и у его отца. Другого цвета, но той же формы и толщины. Практически идентичные уши, и линия его челюсти изгибалась точно также. Уолли коснулся подбородка и повернул голову немного в сторону, чтобы разглядеть получше. Но почувствовал тошноту. Он никогда прежде не задумывался, насколько похож на своего отца, но теперь это было несомненно. Сходство было настолько явным и так резко бросалось в глаза, будто насмехалось над ним. 

Он отбросил полотенце и оторвал взгляд от своего отражения. Затем распахнул дверь ванной и на всякий случай выключил свет, чтобы больше ничего не заметить. 

Как только он закрыл за собой дверь, Уолли повернулся и тут же столкнулся лицом к лицу с Диком. Тот молчаливо стоял возле дверного проема, скрестив руки на груди. Пристальный взгляд голубых глаз его лучшего друга был устремлен прямо на него, и Дик слегка хмурился. 

Черт, значит он выглядел не настолько невозмутимо, как надеялся. Кид Флэш навесил на лицо широкую фальшивую ухмылку и прошел мимо Дика, наградив его странным взглядом. 

− Это отвратительно, чувак. Ты что, подслушивал, как я пользуюсь ванной? 

Дик только выгнул бровь, несомненно не купившись на эту чепуху. Его пронзительный взгляд буквально прожигал в теле Уолли дыру, заставляя его беспокойно ерзать на месте. Честно говоря, Уолли не знал, почему все еще пытался притворяться рядом с Диком. Чудо-Мальчик всегда видел его насквозь. 

− Ты в порядке? − тихо спросил Дик, его взгляд смягчился. 

− Да, я в порядке, − ответил Кид Флэш более резко, чем хотел. Он все еще упрямо цеплялся за свою ложь. − Блин, разве я не могу спокойно отлить? 

Дик не ответил. Он просто грустно взглянул на Уолли и взял его за руку, потянул за собой в гостевую комнату. Закрыв дверь ногой, он обнял Уолли за шею, а другой рукой притянул его к себе за плечо. Он продолжал молчать. 

И Уолли моментально перестал играть. Он ощутил легкую дрожь в своем теле, и только сильно сцепил зубы, чтобы сохранить самообладание. Дик нежно погладил его по плечу через ткань футболки, а затем посмотрел на него серьезным взглядом. Кид Флэш отметил, что теперь они были почти одного роста. Когда это случилось? И когда плечи его друга вдруг стали такими широкими? 

− Больше никакой лжи, − мрачно прошептал Дик. − Никакой скрытой правды. Мы рассказываем друг другу все с этого момента, помнишь? 

Уолли _помнил._ Это было в первую ночь после того, как дядя Барри воскресил его. Дик пробрался обратно в медицинский блок и остался с ним на всю ночь. Он пообещал быть рядом с Уолли на всем дальнейшем пути, и он ни разу не отступил от данного слова. 

Потому Уолли перестал сдерживаться. Он кивнул и почувствовал, как Дик ласково поглаживает его по волосам. 

− Да... 

− Итак, ты в порядке? − тихо переспросил Робин, на этот раз ожидая честного ответа. 

Уолли уткнулся взглядом в пол и покачал головой. 

− Не особо. Я едва ли не сорвался в сторону побережья несколько секунд назад. 

Дик встревожено нахмурился. Он непроизвольно стиснул плечо Уолли. 

− На восточное побережье? 

− Фу, нет, − неожиданно выпалил Кид Флэш. − Я уже видел Готэмский залив прежде. Я как-то больше подумывал о Техасе. 

− А что не так с Готэмским заливом? − словно защищая свой город, нахмурился Дик. 

− Эм, да все... − Уолли проследил за взглядом своего друга. − Ох, _да ладно!_ В первый раз, когда я побывал в Готэме, Пугало сливал туда свой _токсин страха!_

− Знаешь ли, Готэм не единственный город на восточном побережье, − Дик медленно отвел взгляд. Очевидно, он очень хорошо вспомнил события того дня. 

− Да, ну, я все-таки больше предпочитаю южные берега. 

− Ладно. Но почему ты хотел убежать? − спросил Робин. − Чувствуешь себя запертым? 

Уолли удивленно распахнул глаза. 

− Честно говоря, это было спонтанным желанием, но да. Как ты догадался? 

Акробат пожал плечами, словно для него не было так уж и сложно догадаться. 

− Ты бегун, которому запрещают бегать почти два месяца. Не нужно быть особо умным, чтобы догадаться. 

− Мы с дядей Барри собирались отправиться на пробежку до Калифорнии завтра, − пожаловался Уолли. Должно быть, их путешествие теперь было отменено. А было бы так здорово вновь преодолеть звуковой барьер... 

− Все будет хорошо, − Дик придвинулся ближе, и между ними почти не осталось пространства. Его голос стал ниже, он снова заговорил серьезно. − Лига найдет твоего отца и посадит его в тюрьму на этот раз навсегда. И тогда все снова придет в норму. Совсем скоро ты уже будешь носиться по округе. 

Уолли поднял взгляд на Дика, заметив его уверенную улыбку. Он почувствовал, как волнение слегка отпустило. Как, черт возьми, Робину удавалось так легко успокоить его? Он улыбнулся в ответ и крепко обнял Дика, обхватив руками его за спину. 

Дик издал какой-то удивленный звук и слегка напрягся, будто его ударило током. Уолли уже собирался отпустить его и узнать, что случилось, когда тот неожиданно сам обнял его в ответ. 

− Спасибо, − прошептал Уолли, уткнувшись в плечо своего лучшего друга. 

Дик слегка отстранился только для того, чтобы посмотреть на него, и его непринужденная улыбка заставила волнение Уолли окончательно испариться. 

− Тебе не за что благодарить меня. 

Внезапно открылась дверь, и в гостевую комнату зашла Джоан с кипой одеял в руках. Она удивленно выдохнула и резко замерла, когда увидела их, чуть ли не уронив свою ношу. Уолли и Дик моментально отскочили друг от друга. Уолли смущенно провел рукой по своим рыжим волосам, а Дик неловко нацепил солнечные очки обратно на лицо. 

− Ой, простите меня, − Джоан сделала шаг назад. − Я не хотела вам мешать. 

Уолли заметил, что Дик ярко покраснел за своими очками, и ощутил, что его лицо тоже вспыхнуло. Он не знал, почему отреагировал именно так. Ведь они же не делали ничего, чего стоило стыдиться, верно? Тогда почему его сердце билось так, словно он пересек одним махом весь Атлантический океан? 

Постойте, но почему _Дик_ так испугался? 

− Вы не помешали, − поспешно заверил ее Робин, удержав дверь, прежде чем Джоан успела закрыть ее. − Мы просто разговаривали! Могу я вам помочь с этим? 

Он подхватил кипу одеял из рук Джоан и быстро побежал вниз по лестнице. 

− Где их расстелить? На диванах? Я помогу вам. 

И затем он исчез из виду. 

Уолли обменялся пораженными взглядами с Джоан, которая все еще стояла, вытянув руки, и пожал плечами. Его смущение быстро сменилось замешательством.

Дик расстелил все четыре одеяла на маленьких диванчиках с обивкой в цветочный рисунок в гостиной Гарриков, а затем отправился на кухню, откуда доносились голоса Джея и тети Уолли. Он провел ладонью по своему пылающему лицу и мысленно застонал.

"Просто очаровательно, Грейсон", − жалко подумал он. − "Ты вел себя совсем не подозрительно".

По правде говоря, возможно даже было хорошо, что миссис Гаррик зашла как раз в тот момент. Дик почти что... ну, едва не сделал _кое-что_ , о чем бы наверняка пожалел. Он просто так был захвачен ощущением мягких волос Уолли между пальцами, теплом его рук вокруг себя. Он чувствовал себя спасательным кругом, на котором сосредотачивался Киж Флэш. И еще он думал, что может держать под контролем свои чувства к Уолли. Хотя сейчас, после произошедшего, он больше уже не смущался. 

Дик злился на самого себя за то, что поддался чувствам. Он же дал себе обещание − еще и дня не прошло с тех пор − притормозить со своими чувствами, пока все не разрешится. Ему нужен был ясный ум, свободный от всяких личных заинтересованностей, чтобы он мог нормально действовать ради Уолли. 

Он распахнул дверь и зашел на кухню Гарриков. Айрис и Джей сидели за маленьким обеденным столом. Перед ними стояли чашки с дымящимися напитками, но выглядели они устало. Джей поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. 

− Все в порядке, Робин? − спросил Джей. 

Он попытался кивнуть как можно более нормально, но движение все равно показалось ему неестественным. 

− С Уолли все в порядке? − Айрис не подняла взгляда со своих рук. 

− Думаю, мне удалось его немного успокоить, − Джей отодвинул для него стул, и Дик уселся на него, сложив руки на столе и устроив на них подбородок. 

Потянувшись за свою спину, пожилой спидстер достал еще одну чашку и кофейник, полный свежего кофе. Он поставил оба предмета на стол перед Робином и указал на сахар и сливки, уже стоящие в центре стола. 

− Выпей кофейку, сынок. 

Сейчас Дик бы с куда большим удовольствием выпил чая Альфреда. Свою долю кофе он выпил уже за многие годы в попытках придерживаться расписания поздних ночных патрулей с Брюсом. Но он все же налил себе полную чашку, предпочитая черный, и сделал большой глоток обжигающей жидкости. 

Вскоре на кухню вернулись и Джоан с Уолли. Джоан улыбалась очень счастливо и поглаживала Уолли по спине, в то время как на его ярко-красном лице отражалась степень глубочайшего смущения и замешательства. 

Дик едва не поперхнулся кофе. О Господи, о чем они разговаривали? 

Уолли шлепнулся на стул рядом со своей тетей и молча уставился на стол. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Дика, но покраснел только еще больше и снова отвел взгляд. Ну просто _великолепно..._

Внезапно откуда-то из-за спины Дика Джоан вытащила тарелку с весьма внушительной булочкой с корицей и поставила ее перед ним, не забыв вооружить его вилкой. Дик удивленно моргнул: по размеру булочка была больше, чем его голова. Джоан обошла вокруг стола, раскладывая выпечку перед каждым, и, наконец, уселась между Уолли и Джеем со своей чашкой кофе в руках. 

− Давайте, съешьте что-нибудь. Вы трое наверняка голодны. 

Робин отметил, что булочка, лежащая перед Уолли, была особенно большой. Видимо, не он один заметил, насколько худым все еще оставался Кид Флэш. Но его друг совсем безжизненно вцепился в булочку, избегая смотреть на кого-либо из них. 

− Были ли уже какие-нибудь новости? − поинтересовался Дик у Джея. 

− Нет, − тот медленно покачал головой и поднял со стола маленький коммуникатор для связи с Лигой Справедливости. − Прежде чем уйти, Барри дал мне этот коммуникатор. Он сообщит нам, как только что-нибудь выяснит. 

− Хорошо, − Дик внезапно вскочил, схватил свою булочку с корицей и обогнул стол, чтобы потянуть Уолли за руку. Робин заставил его подняться и направился к двери. − Мы отнесем поесть Рою. Он, скорее всего, слишком упрям, чтобы вернуться в дом. Дайте нам знать, если что-нибудь случится. 

Прежде чем закрылась входная дверь, и они оба оказались на улице, где уже медленно занимался рассвет, Дик расслышал приглушенное "хорошо", донесшееся им вслед. 

− Эм, что с тобой такое? − Уолли отнял свою руку. Он просто смотрел, пока Дик изящно вскарабкался по стене дома и очутился на крыше. 

Затем Робин наклонился над краем крыши и протянул своему другу руку. 

− Ты вел себя странно. Мне показалось, что тебе немного не по себе в замкнутом пространстве. 

− Это _я-то_ вел себя странно? − Уолли выгнул бровь, но все же отступил на несколько шагов, затем разбежался и устремился к стене дома. Ему удалось добежать почти до конца стены, пока его ноги не соскользнули. Ухватившись одной рукой за черепицу на краю, а другой − за протянутую руку Дика, он позволил Робину втащить себя наверх. 

Когда они повернулись, Рой уже доедал булочку с корицей и наблюдал за ними почти что со скучающим выражением лица. Его красный лук и колчан со стрелами были прислонены к каменной трубе дома Гарриков, а сам он сидел на гребне крыши, подогнув под себя колено. 

Рой еще раз откусил от мучного изделия.

− Полагаю, это предназначалось для меня. 

− Вижу, ты уже успокоился, − Дик направился на середину крыши, удерживая идеальное равновесие. 

Все еще продолжая жевать, Харпер кивнул на свое оружие. 

− Я сбросил немного стресса. 

Робин внимательно осмотрел дворики и дома в тихом пригородном квартале. 

− Во что ты стрелял? 

Он слышал, как позади него Уолли неуклюже карабкался по крыше. 

− Скажем так, какое-то время Гаррикам не придется волноваться на счет белок и мышей, − Рой пожал плечами. 

− Это _очень_ грубо, бро, − Уолли поскользнулся на черепице и рухнул на колени, крепче вцепившись в крышу под собой. Но затем сдался и уселся там, где был. − Здесь еще валяется куча мертвых жуков... 

Рой только закатил глаза и проигнорировал его. Он обратился к Дику. 

− Что там происходит? Есть новости со Сторожевой Башни? 

− ...Или ты думаешь, что их смоет дождем? 

Дик покачал головой. 

− Пока что ни единого словечка. 

− Иначе они _запекутся._ Снега не было уже несколько дней... 

Рой выгнул бровь и чуть наклонился вбок, чтобы лучше видеть Уолли. Тот продолжал упрямо разглядывать черную гудроновую черепицу. Харпер вздохнул, и перенес вес своего тела на другую ногу, слегка вытянув затекшую конечность. 

− Они должны были уже с нами связаться. Прошло уже больше часа. 

− Ты же знаешь, что нам непременно все расскажут, когда разберутся, в чем дело, − Дик опустился на крышу и оперся на руки. 

− Чем дольше они молчат, тем больше я волнуюсь, − проворчал Рой. − Они должны были уже все выяснить. Разве так сложно выследить одного подонка, бросить его обратно в камеру и наказать того, кто отвечал за его охрану? 

− Тогда почему ты не отправился наверх вместе с Барри, когда ему позвонили? 

− Я не собирался бросать вас с Уолли одних. К тому же, тогда мой коммуникатор был отключен, − Рой демонстративно постучал по крошечному наушнику в своем ухе. 

Наконец, Уолли перестал изучать крышу. Он сощурился и уставился на Роя. 

− Ой, да брось. Прекрати корчить из себя начальника. Единственная причина, по которой ты в Лиге Справедливости, а мы нет, потому что ты старше. 

Дик легко понимал раздражение Уолли. Говоря откровенно, Красная Стрела был всего лишь на четыре года старше него, и на два старше Уолли, а опыта в работе героем у них всех было примерно одинаково. Но, несмотря на это, Рой постоянно настаивал, чтобы они не смели перечить своим наставникам, как поступил он сам почти год назад. 

− Он прав. Мы почти настолько же опытны, как и ты. 

− Я _имел ввиду_ , что остался с вами, чтобы проследить, чтобы вы оба не натворили чего-нибудь безответственного, − вздохнул Рой. − А не то, что вы не можете справиться... 

Он замер посреди предложения и уставился куда-то во двор, словно на самом деле ничего не видел перед собой. Дик уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, когда Рой коснулся своего уха. 

− Да, я слушаю. 

Дик и Уолли молча наблюдали за ним, пытаясь понять, с кем он говорил по коммуникатору. 

Но Рой продолжал внимательно слушать, а выражение его лица становилось все более мрачным. Через несколько секунд он напрягся, вскочил на ноги и закинул свое оружие себе за плечо. Дик в замешательстве оглянулся на Уолли, увидел отстраненное выражение в его глазах, как искривился его рот, и с волнением понял, что его лучший друг уже приготовился к 

− Я скоро буду, − Харпер коснулся уха еще раз и подбежал к краю крыши. Он перегнулся через водосток, спрыгнул вниз, перекувыркнулся и приземлился на землю. 

− Постой! Куда ты?! − Дик тоже подбежал к краю крыши и уставился на лучника, который замер на мгновение. Уолли не отставал от своего лучшего друга. 

− Это был Оливер, − крикнул им Рой. − Уэст не просто исчез. Кто-то напал на Сторожевую Башню, чтобы вызволить его, и они едва не убили Черную Канарейку! У Олли есть спрятанный арсенал неподалеку, и я собираюсь подняться на Сторожевую Башню и проведать Дину. Кстати, он сказал, что Флэш уже в пути. 

Робин шокировано распахнул глаза, наблюдая за тем, как его друг без лишних слов побежал вниз по улице. Он повернулся к Уолли, но обнаружил, что остался на крыше совершенно один. Чуть ли не впадая в панику, Дик спрыгнул на землю и забежал в дом. 

− Уолли?! − он бросился обратно на кухню и увидел, что его друг уже стоял перед Барри, который был все еще одет в костюм Флэша. Разлетевшиеся по комнате листы бумаги и еще болтающиеся от порыва ветра занавески свидетельствовали, что он появился только что. 

Барри стянул маску и осторожно подвел Уолли к одному из кухонных стульев, заставив его сесть. Он выглядел абсолютно также, как в ту самую ночь на Сторожевой Башне, когда Уолли еще находился в коме, − устало, разбито и разозлено. 

Дик замер возле двери, опасаясь подходить ближе, чтобы не помешать разговору. 

− Дядя Барри, − Уолли взволнованно уставился на своего наставника. 

− Кид, все гораздо хуже, чем мы думали... − Барри провел рукой по волосам. 

Джей медленно поднялся со стула и нахмурился в сильном замешательстве. Джоан дотянулась через стол и взяла Айрис за руку. 

Уолли оглядел свою семью, прежде чем снова уставиться на дядю, требуя ответов. 

− Где мой отец..? 

− Мы точно не знаем, − Барри присел перед своим племянником и уставился на него извиняющимся взглядом. − На Сторожевую Башню напали эти существа, которых Хэл назвал "Охотниками за головами", и они забрали твоего отца с собой, когда ушли. 

− Они похитили его? − испуганно спросила Айрис. 

Барри оглянулся на нее и покачал головой. 

− Судя по всему, Охотники вызволили его, но мы не уверены. Однако, он ушел с ними _по собственной воле_. 

− Я никогда прежде не слышал ничего об Охотниках за головами, − с опаской протянул Джей. 

− Хэл сказал, что они анроиды, созданные Стражами задолго до образования Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей. Он сказал, что они были созданы для охраны Вселенной, но бросились во все тяжкие и начали уничтожать целые планеты, − тихо объяснил Барри. Дик подошел ближе, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица Уолли, но тот уставился куда-то в пол. − Большинство из них должны были быть уничтожены, но на Сторожевую Башню напала целая армия, состоящая из них. 

− Мой отец отправился с ними по собственной воле? − неожиданно спросил Уолли, все еще не поднимая взгляда. 

Казалось, Барри засомневался, стоило ли отвечать. 

− Так... нам показалось. 

− И никто не знает, куда они забрали его? − в голосе Уолли проскользнули странные нотки, которых Дик никогда прежде не слышал. Его голос звучал одновременно разозленным и спокойным, и Дик знал, что Кид Флэш быстро приближался к точке срыва. Какого черта Рою понадобилось убежать прямо сейчас? Не мог он подождать хотя бы пару минут, чтобы выслушать новости? 

− К тому времени, когда мы телепортировались на Сторожеву Башню, Охотники, должно быть, уже находились слишком далеко от радиуса действия наших сканнеров, потому мы не смогли заметить ни одного движущегося объекта поблизости. Бэтмен пытается восстановить записи наблюдения с некоторых внешних камер, чтобы мы хотя бы смогли определить направление их движения, − с сожалением произнес Барри. Он оперся руками о свои колени и попытался заглянуть своему племяннику в глаза. 

− Они освободили отца за ночь до того, как его должны были перевести... 

Глаза Барри расширились от удивления. Он стал выглядеть так, будто его резко выбили из колеи. Судя по всему, он не задумывался над этим фактом. 

− Черта с два это совпадение! Они, должно быть, знали об этом! − Уолли снова поднял взгляд, и его глаза пылали. Барри казался испуганным подобным предположением. − _Кто-то_ сказал им. 

− Уолли... − Дик в тревоге коснулся плеча своего лучшего друга, но Уолли сбросил его руку и вскочил на ноги. Барри тоже поднялся и отступил на шаг. 

− Каким образом мой отец связан с этими _Охотниками за головами?!_ Откуда он вообще знает, как с ними _связаться?_ − Уолли взмахнул руками, хаотично жестикулируя. − И зачем _он_ вообще понадобился этой кучке злых роботов? Он же никто! 

− Пока что мы ничего еще не знаем, − Барри схватил Уолли за плечи, надеясь удержать его на месте и успокоить. − Но мы выясняем. Над этим работают все наши три Зеленых Фонаря: Хэл и Джон Стюарт как раз в это время связываются с Корпусом, чтобы рассказать им о произошедшем, а Гай Гарднер уже улетел на Оа. Он попытается найти больше информации об этих Охотниках и об их цели на Земле. Бэтмен же начнет исследовать прошлое твоего отца так скоро, как только включит систему безопасности Сторожевой Башни. 

− Но чем же займемся мы? − рассерженно спросил Уолли. 

− _Я_ буду делать все то, что от меня потребуется, а тебе сейчас следует сосредоточиться на выздоровлении, − твердо ответил Барри. 

− Я спрашиваю о том, чем займется команда Юной Справедливости − секретная команда Лиги, в состав которой я вхожу? − в словах Уолли практически зазвучала дерзость. 

− Бэтмен обязательно найдет им занятие, − понимание в голосе Флэш сменилось строгостью. − Что касается тебя, ты даже _близко_ не готов для того, чтобы вступать в битвы. И тебе следует держаться от них подальше. 

− Ты шутишь?! − выпалил Уолли. − Это же серьезно! И я могу помочь. 

− Ситуация _очень_ серьезная, − согласился Барри. − Твой отец исчез и оказался связан с очень могущественными врагами. И он знает все наши тайны личности − твою, мою, Джея. Для тебя небезопасно носить форму Кид Флэша, пока мы не узнаем, скольким людям твой отец успел сообщить о тебе, и сообщил ли. 

− Но тогда ты тоже в опасности! − с негодованием возразил Уолли. 

− Этот тот риск, который я выбрал, когда рассказал своей семье, кто я есть, − очень спокойно ответил Барри. − Я знал, что такое однажды могло случиться, и я готов к этому. Как и Джей. 

− Как и _все герои!_ − очевидно, Кид Флэш не собирался сдаваться. − Включая меня. Я знал, что это опасно, когда подписался на это. 

− Да, но между тем, чтобы сражаться с полными силами, и пытаться сражаться, когда ты еще не до конца оправился, есть большая разница, − Барри не уступил. − Тебе нужно еще по крайней мере две недели, чтобы восстановить силы и быть готовым для сражений. Но даже тогда ты не успеешь набрать полную мышечную массу. Тебе едва удалось набрать хоть немного веса, и ты не пользовался суперскоростью больше месяца. 

Уолли открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут вмешался Джей. 

− Барри все еще твой наставник, сынок. И теперь также твой официальный опекун, поэтому тебе стоит слушаться его. Он не стал бы тебя отстранять от дел, если бы так не было лучше для тебя же. 

− Я знаю это, − устало вздохнул Уолли. И заметно вздрогнул. − Но я хочу помочь с этим. Он ведь мой отец. Я _должен_ принимать в этом участие, как никто другой. 

− Мы даже еще не знаем, насколько сильно твой отец замешан в произошедшем, − произнесла Айрис со своего места. 

Барри несколько долгих мгновений изучал ее, затем кивнул и наградил Уолли пристальным взглядом. 

− Послушай, я понимаю тебя. Если бы я был на твоем месте, я бы тоже захотел принимать в расследовании полное участие. Но сейчас, правда, не самое подходящее время. Ты еще недостаточно здоров. Не так давно мы едва не потеряли тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы это случилось снова. Так что, пока ты полностью не восстановишься, я отстраняю тебя от всех заданий. Это мое окончательное решение. 

Кид Флэш выглядел так, словно ему сейчас объявили смертный приговор. Сердце Дика неприятно сжалось при виде раздавленного выражения на лице Уолли, и он отдал бы все, если бы оно было другим. 

− Мне правда жаль, Кид, − на лице Барри действительно было написано сожаление. Он ободрительно поддержал Уолли за плечо. − Ты же знаешь, что ты мой самый любимый партнер. 

− Да... − удрученно произнес Уолли. Дик видел, что он закрывается в себе. Он огляделся вокруг и испугался, поняв, что никто из них этого не замечает. Уолли страдал, но он прятал свои чувства настолько быстро, что никто не мог этого сказать. И он ведь наверняка продолжит подавлять все свои эмоции, пока не сломается окончательно. 

Дик моментально оказался рядом со своим другом, взял его за руку. 

− Ты выглядишь очень уставшим. 

Это была ложь. Уолли был слишком взбудоражен происходящим, чтобы быть уставшим физически, но он находился очень близко к психической переломной точке. И его семья явно не знала, как с этим справиться. Они продолжали принимать решения, которые только еще больше ограничивали его, осознавали они этого или нет, и Уолли только еще больше оказывался запертым в ловушке. И Дику нужно было увести его отсюда как можно скорее. 

− На тебя слишком многое разом навалилось, − голос Барри смягчился. − Почему бы тебе не поспать немного, если сможешь? 

− Можешь лечь в любой комнате, в какой захочешь, дорогой, − ласково произнесла Джоан. Она поднялась на ноги и быстро обняла Уолли. − Я обещаю, мы будем рассказывать тебе абсолютно все новости. 

Несколько мгновений Уолли просто стоял посреди комнаты, снова оглядываясь на свою семью, словно он был сильно разочарован всем произошедшим и не хотел уходить. Однако, Дик совершенно точно знал, что ему нужно. Он сильно потянул Уолли за руку, привлекая его внимание. А как только добился его, Дик наградил Уолли многозначительным взглядом, пытаясь передать ему безмолвное послание, не привлекая внимание взрослых. Уолли тупо смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем до него вроде как дошло. Он позволил Робину вывести его из кухни и затащить в прачечную на другом конце дома возле задней двери. 

− Мне _нужно_ сбежать отсюда, − произнес Уолли, когда они оказались вдали от чужих ушей. Он вцепился пальцами в свои ярко-рыжие волосы и крепко зажмурился. Все его тело сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь. − Мне... мне _нужно_ бежать. _Сейчас же._

− Я знаю, − Дик попытался говорить так спокойно и ободрительно, как мог. Само собой, семья Уолли любила его, но они совершенно не представляли, как соблюсти баланс между безопасностью и разрешением ему использовать свои способности. Когда Уолли попал в тот несчастный случай в лаборатории, он не просто обрел способность быстро бегать. Теперь скорость была записана в его ДНК, его мысленные процессы тоже изменились. Суперскорость стала неотъемлемой его частью, столь же важной, как любой орган жизнедеятельности или его чувства. 

Ухватившись за ручку задней двери, Дик повернул ее очень осторожно, стараясь действовать бесшумно. Пять лет тренировок под руководством Брюса сильно облегчили эту задачу. Открыв дверь лишь с тихим щелчком, он коварно оглянулся через плечо на Уолли. 

− И вот почему мы немного пробежимся по окрестностям. 

Уолли уставился на него с подозрением, но не двинулся с места. 

Дик вздохнул и выгнул бровь. Кажется, Уолли ему не поверил. 

− Ну же. Пока Флэш номер один и Флэш номер два не решились пойти проверить тебя, − Дик удерживал дверь открытой в качестве приглашения. Как только его друг выбежал наружу, он осторожно закрыл ее за ними обоими. 

− Я не понимаю, − в замешательстве пробормотал Уолли. Дик схватил его за руку и потащил за угол дома. Посмотрев направо и налево, он просканировал пространство между высоким оградительным забором и домом Гарриков. 

− Ты же сам сказал − тебе нужно бежать. 

− Да, но... − Уолли выгнул бровь и оглянулся через плечо. − Разве ты не должен отговаривать меня? Заявлять, что бежать в одиночку − это слишком опасно? 

− Так ты _не будешь один,_ − Дик опустил руки на бедра и стиснул пальцы вокруг своего пояса от костюма, который был спрятан под толстовкой. − Ведь я иду с тобой. 

− Дик... ты же не можешь бежать на суперскорости... − медленно произнес Уолли. План Робина до него еще не доходил. 

Робин только пожал плечами, словно не видел в этом никакой проблемы. 

− Раньше же ты спокойно носил меня на своей спине. 

− Ты серьезно, − Уолли неожиданно вытаращил глаза. Он пристально уставился на Дика, словно пытался понять, блефует он или нет. 

− Да, − Дик усмехнулся. − Мы сразу же решим несколько проблем: ты сможешь пробежаться, ты не будешь один, а мой вес поможет тебе восстановить мышцы и не даст бежать слишком быстро, таким образом ты не сможешь перенапрячься. 

− Твой дополнительный вес ни капли меня не замедлит, − фыркнул Уолли. − А вот тот факт, что, если я оступлюсь, частички воздуха разорвут тебя, словно пули, весьма вероятно. 

Дик отвел взгляд в сторону, серьезно задумавшись над последними словами. 

− Но почему тогда они не разрывают ни тебя, ни Флэша? 

Уолли пожал плечами. 

− Очередная загадка спидстеров. У нас много таких. Только... ты правда говоришь серьезно? 

− Давай уже просто пойдем, прежде чем нас поймают, − Дик кивнул в сторону дома. Уолли моментально стал выглядеть повеселевшим и более возбужденным. Он повернулся и слегка наклонился, прижав руки к бокам, и Дик осторожно запрыгнул ему на спину. 

Теперь это стало более неловко. За последний скачок роста Дик вырос весьма прилично, но, когда они были младше, то бегали так все время, поэтому сейчас им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти удобное положение. Одной рукой Дик обхватил Уолли поперек груди, а другой вцепился ему в правое плечо. Кид Флэшу же крепко схватил его за ноги под коленями и с некоторым усилием выпрямился. Дику пришлось постараться, чтобы запихнуть все свои чувства поглубже, и крепче прижаться к Уолли. Он _никак_ не мог позволить себе думать об Уолли не как о друге, пока они _так_ прижимались к друг другу. 

− Так что, хочешь пробежаться по окрестностям, а? − Уолли осторожно напряг спину и удобнее распределил совместный вес, чуть согнув колени. − Что для тебя представляют "окрестности"? 

− Для меня? Весь город Готэм. Но так как ты у руля, решение за тобой, как считаешь? − Дик наклонился над его плечом. − Так вот, что вы, спидстеры, подразумеваете под окрестностями? Несколько районов? 

− Пфф. Скорее несколько штатов. 

− Штатов, а? Знаешь, последнее время я частенько думал о том, как было бы здорово побывать на пляже... 

Уолли благодарно сжал ноги Дика и слегка наклонился вперед, занимая стойку для бега. 

− Держись крепче. Я стартую где-то с пяти сотен миль в час. Не хочу рисковать и переходить на сверхзвук настолько близко к дяде Барри и Джею. 

Дик только крепче ухватился за Уолли и попытался вспомнить, бегали ли они когда-нибудь на такой быстрой скорости. Скорее всего нет. Он сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. 

− Я понял. 

− Затем, когда мы немного отдалимся, я попробую достичь порядка восьми сотен миль в час, если смогу. Не хочу лишиться топлива раньше времени, − Уолли нетерпеливо размял плечами. − О, и тебе лучше закрыть глаза, иначе может поплохеть. 

− Давай стартуй уже, а то нас поймают, − Дик попытался уткнуться Уолли в затылок. − Я уверен, они наверняка что-нибудь заподозрят. Мы ведь пытались сбежать из медицинского блока на Сторожевой Башне порядка тринадцати раз, пока ты лежал там. 

− Будет сделано. 

И затем они сорвались с места. 

Дик тут же ощутил неприятный рывок внутри живота. Солнечные очки слетели с него. И в неожиданном ужасе он вцепился в Уолли, словно клещ. Они _определенно никогда_ не бегали с такой скоростью. Ветер яростно хлопал вокруг них, а Уолли прорезал воздух подобно сверхзвуковому ножу. Дик попытался закрыть глаза − он не знал, почему не сделал этого раньше, − но порывы ветра не давали ему этого сделать, и ему пришлось наблюдать, как знакомые очертания деревьев, домов и машин сливаются в длинные разноцветные полоски, которые проносились мимо, словно снаряды. 

Сердце Дика яростно билось в груди, и он пытался не задохнуться. Уолли же бежал в одному только богу известном направлении. Дик все же смог наклонить голову и спрятаться за Уолли в качестве укрытия. Он пытался заставить свой мозг справиться с такой скоростью, которую практически невозможно было воспринять. Если и разум Уолли тоже не был способен работать на сверхскорости, тогда Дик не знал, как он ориентировался среди различных препятствий с таким головокружением, и не врезался во все вокруг. Робин попытался сморгнуть слезы, которые вызывал обжигающий ветер, и молился, чтобы Уолли остановился как можно скорее. 

И в этот момент он услышал смех своего лучшего друга. Дик прекратил барахтаться в своих мыслях и прислушался. Уолли действительно смеялся. В его смехе слышались облегчение и безмятежность оттого, что ему наконец-то удалось размять ноги. Ощутив счастье друга впервые за долгое время, Дик тоже улыбнулся и попытался расслабиться. Да, скорость их передвижения была пугающей, но Робин был бы более испуган, если бы у "руля" оказался кто-то другой, но Уолли был расслаблен и полностью контролировал свой быстрый бег. Дик сделал несколько вдохом и попытался тоже им насладиться. 

К скорости было сложно привыкнуть лишь поначалу. Но прежде чем Дик смог сдержаться, он тоже радостно засмеялся, а его сердце забилось быстрее скорее от адреналина, чем от страха. 

Услышав его смех, Уолли оглянулся через плечо и ответил на широкую ухмылку Дика своей собственной. Он крикнул сквозь завывающий ветер. 

− _Это гораздо проще, чем я ожидал! Хочешь разогнаться еще быстрее?_

− _Конечно!_ − крикнул Дик в ответ, но с трудом расслышал собственный голос. Однако, Уолли все равно понял его. 

− _Старайся не раскрывать рот! Поверь мне, ты не захочешь проглотить жука!_

Приняв к сведению предупреждение, Дик постарался не смеяться. Уолли уже несся вперед со скоростью нескольких сотен миль в час. Его головокружение прошло почти моментально, сменившись эйфорией, когда они рассекали по сельской местности. 

Дик не знал, как долго они бежали и сквозь какие города. Он начал замечать различия только тогда, когда Уолли стал постепенно замедляться. Непоколебимые стены цветных вспышек начали приобретать очертания реальных вещей, а в отдалении Дик смог с трудом расслышать пронзительные крики чаек и шум волн. Спустя еще пять секунд Уолли принялся тормозить, и через мгновение Дик уткнулся ему в спину. 

− Последняя остановка! − победоносно воскликнул Уолли. − Галвестон, Техас! 

Дик все еще продолжал цепляться за Уолли, словно клещ, и отчаянно пытался справиться со своей тошнотой, приходя в себя после бега. Он закрыл глаза, уткнулся лбом в плечо Кид Флэша и несчастно застонал. 

− Ты в порядке? − со смешком спросил Уолли. Робин молчаливо кивнул, слишком гордый, чтобы жаловаться на недомогание. − Тебя уже можно отпустить? 

− Ага. Я готов. 

Уолли осторожно отпустил его ноги и наклонился. В ту же секунду, как стопы Дика коснулись земли, и он осмелился опереться на них, он упал. 

− Ты же сказал, что готов, врунишка! − заворчал Уолли откуда-то сверху. 

Дик проигнорировал его и прижал руки к глазам, чтобы унять головокружение. Почва, на которую он приземлился, была плотной, но недостаточно твердой. Она напоминала песок, но пока что ему не хотелось открывать глаза, чтобы в этом убедиться. Он просто старался лежать неподвижно и желал, чтобы мир уже перестал вращаться. 

Рядом с ним что-то приземлилось на песок, и раздался голос. 

− Настолько плохо, да? Прости. 

− Нет, нет! Было потрясающе! − настоял Дик. Он заставил себя сесть прямо, и тогда наконец-то смог разглядеть окружающую обстановку. Уолли и правда прибежал на пляж. Он остановился под причалом, где никто не смог бы увидеть их. Дик понаблюдал за волнами, разбивающимися о столбы в нескольких метрах от них, и почувствовал, как холод от песка пробирается через одежду. − Пока мы не остановились... Насколько быстро мы двигались? 

До него доносились шум океана и гудение транспорта в отдалении, но Уолли молчал. 

Дик вопросительно взглянул на него. 

− Уолли? 

Его друг в замешательстве разглядывал свои руки. 

− Я доставил нас сюда за восемнадцать минут... 

Пару мгновений Дик не понимал, что же в этом не так. Пока он не вспомнил последний день рождения Уолли, когда пробежка из центра Бостона до Сиэтла заняла у него четыре часа. Он нарисовал в уме карту Соединенных Штатов и вычислил расстояние, которое они сейчас преодолели. Его глаза удивленно распахнулись. 

− Не может быть! Тогда, в ноябре, тебе потребовалось почти три с половиной часа, чтобы добраться от одного побережья до другого. А сегодня ты лишь съел какую-то жалкую булочку с корицей! 

− Но я не чувствую себя голодным, − Уолли выглядел испуганно. 

− Я ведь велел тебе не загонять себя! 

− Я и не загонял, клянусь! Я просто бежал, прикладывая обычные усилия, и внезапно мы оказались здесь! 

− То есть, каким-то неожиданным образом теперь ты стал в пять раз быстрее? − с недоверием спросил Робин. − И ты все еще не до конца оправился от самого ужасного состояния, в котором я тебя когда-либо видел. 

Внезапно Уолли еще больше испугался. Он широко распахнул глаза и повернулся к Дику, а от его лица отлила вся кровь. 

− Ты же не думаешь... что _смерть_ как-то повлияла на меня, нет? 

− Ну, _что-то_ определенно сделало тебя быстрее, − задумался Дик. − Ты чувствуешь себя плохо? 

− Неа, я чувствую себя великолепно, − Кид Флэш покачал головой и быстро оглядел себя, будто бы ожидал, что какая-то из его конечностей утеряна. − Обычно бы я помирал с голоду уже на трети пути при такой-то скорости. 

На несколько минут они оба замолчали, осмысливая произошедшее. Дик наконец-то почувствовал себя лучше, поэтому он сосредоточился, пытаясь решить загадку, почему скорость Уолли выросла настолько сильно за такой короткий промежуток времени. Он смог придумать только две причины. Если проблема крылась в физиологии, то возможно так произошло из-за одного из электрических разрядов, которые его дядя направлял ему прямо в сердце, когда пытался спасти его. Если корень изменений изначально крылся в психической сфере, возможно причина, по которой Уолли не мог достаточно быстро двигаться все эти годы, касалась психосоматики. А столь травмирующий опыт, как смерть, разблокировал его полный потенциал. Такое было возможно − Дик слышал о людях, которые утрачивали способность ходить, а оказывалось, что причина этого была заложена в их головах. 

− Как ты думаешь, что нам следует делать сейчас? − взволнованно спросил Уолли. 

− Нам нужно телепортироваться домой, − без колебаний ответил он, совершенно не подумав. 

До Кид Флэша смысл его слов дошел меньше, чем за секунду, и он начал закрываться в себе. 

− Дик, не поступай так со мной, пожалуйста. Не говори мне, что я не смогу бегать. Если ты не будешь на моей стороне, я не смогу... 

− Постой! Успокойся! Я не это имел ввиду, − Робин миролюбиво вытянул руки к нему. − Я просто сказал, что _на обратном пути_ в Кейстоун сегодня нам стоит воспользоваться телепортом. Просто на всякий случай. Ты же не хочешь устроить два забега в том случае, если все же есть какие-то побочные эффекты, которые еще не проявились. Я не говорю тебе, что ты больше никогда не сможешь бегать. 

Уолли печально посмотрел на него, а затем плюхнулся на спину. 

− Прости... я просто... все пытаются ограничить меня, и... как только они узнают о случившемся, все станет только намного хуже. 

Дик улегся возле него и уставился на причал над их головами. 

− Тогда давай никому не расскажем. 

− Что? − в замешательстве повернулся к нему Уолли. 

− Если мы кому-нибудь расскажем о произошедшем, они просто запрут тебя на Сторожевой Башне или в каком-нибудь здании С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и начнут проводить различные тесты, пока не поймут, почему же ты стал быстрее. А мы оба знаем, что тебе станет от этого только хуже, − аргументировал Дик, размышляя о хрупком психологическом состоянии Уолли. − Я предлагаю пока оставить это только между нами и самим провести несколько тестов, на наших условиях. И только тогда мы уже пойдем к нашим наставникам и расскажем им, что мы обнаружили. Знаешь, когда докажем, что в происходящем нет никаких ужасных побочных эффектов, вроде приближающейся смерти или чего-то в таком духе. Что скажешь? 

Уолли сразу же успокоился. 

− Звучит гораздо лучше. 

Дик игриво пихнул его плечом и ухмыльнулся. 

− Ты должен знать, что я всегда на твоей стороне. 

Уолли улыбнулся в ответ. На его лице светилось облегчение, но все же он был полностью вымотанным. 

− И почему ты настолько замечательный? 

И от этих слов сердце Дика забилось гораздо быстрее, чем от какой-либо суперскорости.


	6. Chapter 6

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**18 марта, 15:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Рой вышел с экстренного совещания всей Лиги Справедливости со смешанными чувствами. 

Не то, чтобы он никогда не сталкивался с угрозой конца света прежде. Ему было всего восемнадцать, и он мог вспомнить по крайней мере два раза, когда Земле угрожали. В первый раз, когда их пытались захватить Марсиане, Рою было только девять. Тогда же все семь основателей Лиги Справедливости впервые работали вместе. Правда, Лиги не существовало еще пару лет после этого, а обществу они открылись и того позже. 

Харпер не особо помнил то первое вторжение. Он тогда все еще жил в резервации индейцев Навахо вместе со своим первым приемным отцом, Храбрым Луком. В тот момент гораздо более чудовищным ему показалось то, что пришлось пропустить три дня занятий по стрельбе из лука, чем вероятность близкой смерти. 

Во второй раз их планете угрожали через два года, когда Апеллаксианцы выбрали Землю площадкой для боев без правил, чтобы определить, кто станет правителем их собственной планеты. Рою тогда было одиннадцать, и он даже помнил, как смотрел по телевизору бой между Чудо-Женщиной и Акваменом. Это было все еще задолго до того, как он встретил Оливера. 

Так что да, он уже не первый раз сталкивался с подобным. 

Правда, активно принимать участие в защите планеты в качестве героя ему еще _не приходилось._ И впервые угроза казалась настолько масштабной. Хотя Рой и побывал на совещании по Охотникам за головами, ему все еще было сложно вообразить настолько огромное количество врагов. Одно дело – столкнуться с уничтожением одной планеты, но совсем другое – представить, что угроза нависла над сектором, и в зоне риска оказываются остальные 3599 секторов, если Охотников не остановят _здесь._ Он не был глупым и знал, что далеко не на каждой планете есть разумная жизнь, но ставки все равно казались слишком высокими, чтобы быть реальными. 

Пока не было точного подтверждения, что Охотники собираются повторить кровавую бойню, как в секторе 666, но Харпер знал, что они точно объявились не только для спасения из тюрьмы одного подонка – отца Уолли. Произошедшие события все еще активно обсуждались среди членов Лиги, как и выяснение связи между Руди Уэстом и Охотниками. Рою не потребовалось слишком много размышлять, чтобы прийти к собственному заключению: отец Уолли был жалкой и отвратительной пародией на мужчину, и он абсолютно точно был в сговоре с Охотниками. Рой видел самодовольную ухмылку на его лице в той видеозаписи с камеры наблюдения. Единственное, чего не понимал Харпер: чем таким важным обладал Уэст, что его потребовалось спасать. 

Впрочем, все и без того казалось довольно мрачным. Рой мог представить, насколько _плохо_ все может обернуться, но не был настолько испуган, насколько, возможно, ему следовало бы быть. Он просто не мог представить, что Лига Справедливости и корпус Зеленых Фонарей способны проиграть битву. Хэл, который вещал большую часть собрания, заявил, что соглашение установлено, и Стражи с Оа посылают практически всех. Судя по всему, Стражам не особо хотелось, чтобы их самая большая ошибка повторилась во второй раз. Рой также слышал, что Марсианский Охотник отправился на Марс, собираясь предупредить свой родной мир о грозящей опасности и попытаться заключить союз между сестринскими планетами. 

Если им удастся уговорить другие планеты их сектора сотрудничать, то их мощь в разы возрастет. Единственная проблема состояла в том, что они совершенно не представляли себе численность войск Охотников. У тех было неисчисляемое количество лет, чтобы найти способ, как восстановить свои силы и преумножить свое количество. Возможно, Лига Справедливости столкнется с невероятной армией, которую окажется не в состоянии победить. 

И все же Красная Стрела пока что не особо волновался о возможном проигрыше. Насколько бы внушающей ужас не казалась ситуация, Рой все еще не думал, что они потеряют _целую планету._

Он гораздо больше волновался за своих младших братьев. Наступят опасные времена, если все закончится масштабным сражением. Рой вполне может остаться на стороне победителей, но все же потерять всех, кто был ему небезразличен. Несомненно, для четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки Дик был невероятно тренированным и самостоятельным. Не возникало вопросов, что его обучал самый лучший наставник, но ему все же было только четырнадцать. С Уолли ситуация вообще была полностью иной. Он только недавно оправился от ран, из-за которых _умер_ , он был сильно травмирован – хотел он признавать это или нет – тем, что случилось, и он может оказаться особой целью для Охотников. Рой совершенно не представлял, как ему удастся _одновременно_ защищать целую планету и приглядывать за своими братьями. 

Он в волнении провел рукой по коротко стриженным волосам на затылке и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем постучать в двери палаты Дины. Затем зашел внутрь. Дина по-прежнему спала – Доктор Лайт держал ее на большой дозе обезболивающего. С одной стороны ее голова была плотно обмотана повязками, но, несмотря на это, на ее лице почти не было повреждений. Однако, часть ее тела оказалась сильно обожжена. Грудь, ноги и руки Дины были накрыты неплотной марлей, которая закрывала обширные волдыри и поврежденную кожу. 

Оливер уже находился в палате. Он оторвал взгляд от лица своей девушке, услышав стук, и откинулся в кресле. Рой занял место рядом с ним, поняв, что теперь он окончательно _возненавидел_ медицинский блок на Сторожевой Башне. Он закинул ногу на ногу и со вздохом сложил руки на груди. 

– Как прошло совещание в командном пункте? – Оливер отказывался покидать Дину, пока шла операция, поэтому он пропустил большую часть собрания. 

– Мы разработали план атаки, – небрежно пробормотал Рой. 

– И? 

– План заключается в том, чтобы подождать, пока не станет известно больше информации, – с горечью заключил он, откинув голову назад. 

Оливер кивнул, машинально поглаживая Дину по руке. 

– Ненавижу масштабные вторжения вроде этого. Я ведь всегда был обычным незначительным человеком, просто любящим помогать другим. К тому же, мое оборудование не подходит для сражений с межгалактическими космическими роботами. 

– Даже не знаю... – неожиданно пробормотал Харпер. – Это отличный шанс сбросить немного гнева. Они ведь на самом деле неживые, поэтому нам не нужно сдерживаться. И мы сможем наносить смертельные удары. 

– Верно, – Оливер зевнул себе в кулак. Рой задался вопросом, как долго он уже сидел здесь. – И наша тяжелая артиллерия из Лиги будет только счастлива. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как Супермен выкладывается по полной? Это довольно страшно. 

– Кажется, лидирующие роли в сражении будут занимать пришельцы и мета-люди, – от нечего делать Рой принялся изучать стопы Дины сквозь стерильные повязки. У нее оказался достаточно большой размер ноги... Сложно было судить об этом по боевым ботинкам, которые она обычно носила.

– У нас тоже будет шанс проявить себя, не волнуйся, – Оливер хлопнул Роя по плечу, выдернув его из своих странных мыслей. 

Харпер задумался, не сбросить ли ему руку бывшего наставника с плеча, но затем вспомнил, что обещал наладить свои отношения с Олли. 

– Знаешь... это неплохая возможность сконструировать парочку новых стрел. 

При этих словах Оливер слегка оживился и наконец отвел взгляд от лица Дины. 

– Ты имеешь ввиду что-нибудь вроде тех стрел, которые мы использовали, когда ты был младше? 

О боже. Рой уже знал, к чему он ведет. 

– Да, но в этот раз... 

– Ты помнишь ту стрелу с боксерской перчаткой? 

Рой закатил глаза и перевел взгляд на дверь, чувствуя, как в нем начинает закипать раздражение. 

– _Да..._

Усы Оливера слегка дрогнули, когда он ярко улыбнулся. 

– Я все же сделал их для тебя, хотя не думал, что они будут действенными. Но знаешь, не считая плохой аэродинамики или не самого лучшего баланса, эта стрела с боксерской перчаткой все же летела _достаточно_ хорошо... О, а помнишь стрелу с перцовым газом, которую ты придумал сразу после той? Я все еще пользуюсь такими. 

– Я больше подумывал о том, что создать специальные стрелы для борьбы с Охотниками, – Рой постарался не повышать голоса. – Крупнокалиберная взрывчатка, имитатор электромагнитного импульса, проедающие металлы кислоты – такие вот стрелы. А также не стоит забывать про туман из нанороботов, разработанный доктором Рокетт. 

Какое-то время Зеленая Стрела молчал, словно правда задумался на этим. Но через секунду его улыбка стала более озорной, и он протянул Рою руку. 

– Полагаю, нам будет, чем заняться в течение нескольких ближайших дней. 

Рой крепко пожал протянутую ладонь. 

– Отлично. Потому что где-то у тебя там завалялось порядка десяти тысяч моих стрел, которые можно доработать. 

Дина наморщилась во сне и хаотично задергалась. Оливер вновь взял ее за руку. Он коснулся ее плеча и осторожно потряс, чтобы разбудить. 

– Все хорошо, моя птичка. Ты в безопасности. 

Она слегка приоткрыла глаза и в замешательстве посмотрела на них, но, когда поняла, кто находился рядом с ней, снова расслабилась. И через несколько секунд опять отключилась. 

Рой взволнованно нахмурился. 

– Как она себя чувствует? 

– Лучше, – теперь Оливер казался разозленным. Он был весьма расстроен тем, насколько сильно пострадала его девушка, и Рой его понимал. Никто из них не привык волноваться за Дину. Она была Черной Канарейкой, и она всегда выкладывалась во всех битвах на полную. Обычно ее было не просто так ранить. И Рою не хотелось бы оказаться на месте той группы Охотников, которая напала на нее, когда их найдет Олли. – Они вправили вывихнутые суставы и достаточно хорошо залечили ожоги. Доктор Лайт сказал, что шрамы останутся только от парочки из них. Но она достаточно сильно повредила голову: череп проломлен неслабо. 

– С ней все будет в порядке? 

– О да, – Оливер слегка улыбнулся, глядя на спящую Дину. – На операции ее подлатали. Должно быть, какое-то время ее будут мучить головные боли, но моя девочка крепче титана. Вот увидишь, через несколько дней она снова будет на ногах и рваться в бой. 

Внезапно Рой замер, осознав, что Оливер смотрел на Дину с тем же обожанием во взгляде, с которым Дик разглядывал Уолли, когда тот уснул на полу пару дней назад в доме Алленов. Он откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на противоположную стену, молчаливо размышляя об этом. 

Это было странно. Определенно. И Рой был, возможно, самым неподходящим и эмоционально несостоятельным человеком, которому придется иметь дело с фактом, что один из его двух названных младших братьев, кажется, очень сильно влюбился в другого. Он знал, что Дик и Уолли были лучшими друзьями – он знал это с того дня, как встретил их. Они всегда были не разлей вода. Чего он не знал, так это того, что _Уолли_ чувствовал по отношению к Дику. Рой бы был совершенно не против, если бы они внезапно начали встречаться. Его это не особо волновало, но он не был уверен, знал ли Уолли о чувствах Дика. Он не был уверен, как он отреагирует, узнав о них. Останется ли равнодушным, обрадуется ли, или же расстроится? 

И Харпер не знал, что же ему делать в таком случае. Особенно сейчас, когда над их головами нависла призрачная угроза. Сейчас ему не хотелось об этом думать. 

Он только надеялся, что Дик не придет к нему за советом.

**Готэм Сити**  
 **19 марта, 20:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Дик раздумывал, не обратиться ли ему к Рою за советом по поводу Уолли. На данный момент рыжеволосый лучник – и, может быть, еще Джоан Гаррик – был единственным, кто спалил его. Вместе с тем, Рой вроде как _"тайно" ухлестывал_ за девушкой-суперзлодейкой, поэтому может все же не стоило просить у него совета... 

Артемида придет в бешенство, когда узнает, что между Роем и Чешир была интрижка. 

Неожиданно Дик хихикнул себе под нос. _Хе хе хе._ Рой придет в бешенство, когда узнает, что Артемида и Чешир – _сестры._

Робин направился в кабинет Брюса и подошел к массивным старинным часам, стоящими между книжными полками. Дик выставил стрелки на одиннадцать часов и сорок семь минут и отступил назад, когда из-за часов раздался тихий щелчок. Они отъехали в сторону и открыли длинную извивающуюся лестницу, высеченную в камне. Дик зашел в секретный проход, потянул часы за собой, чтобы они вернулись на свое место, и начал спускаться по темным ступеням. Слабый струящийся свет очерчивал неровные стены пещеры, но Дику едва ли надо было смотреть, куда он шел. Он пользовался этим проходом с тех пор, как ему исполнилось девять. Лестница спускалась прямо в бэт-пещеру. 

В отдалении, пока он еще не добрался до конца лестницы, Дик расслышал умиротворяющий шум воды от множества водопадов пещеры и пронзительный писк тысячи летучих мышей где-то над головой.

Как всегда, первое, что он увидел, едва вышел в пещеру – бэтмобиль на своей поворотной платформе. Нельзя было удержаться и не уставиться на него, и неважно, сколько раз он уже видел блестящий черный автомобиль. Он словно магнит приманивал к себе сразу все взгляды. 

Самое забавное состояло в том, что Брюс разрабатывал его исключительно для скрытных операций. 

Дик прошел мимо стеклянных витрин, в которых располагались их с Брюсом костюмы, даже не взглянув в их сторону. Они сегодня не понадобятся. В кои-то веки Брюс решил пощадить бандитов Готэма, вместо этого выкроив время и ресурсы на изучение прошлого отца Уолли. Он оставался их единственной ниточкой, ведущей к деятельности Охотников за головами на Земле. 

Робин дошел до одного из гидравлических подъемников, которые были размещены по всей пещере, и посмотрел в сторону лаборатории. Он всегда проверял, работал ли Брюс над каким-нибудь экспериментом или же проверял отпечатки пальцев и данные ДНК для очередного дела. Но как и ожидалось, сегодня все оборудование было отключено, и в лаборатории стояла тишина. 

При помощи подъемника он спустился на уровень ниже и оказался в ярко освещенной комнате с трофеями, которая бы наверняка заставила Уолли кусать локти от зависти. Дик бросил взгляд в сторону неосвещенной рабочей мастерской только для того, чтобы убедиться, что Брюса здесь не было. Затем он медленно прошел мимо нескольких выставочных витрин и провел кончиками пальцев по одной из них, на которой была выставлена монета Двуликого. 

Большинство трофеев появилось здесь еще задолго до того, как он стал Робином. Над ним нависал управляемый роботизированный тиранозавр в полный рост, а гигантский пенни отбрасывал тень на большую часть витрин. Дик слегка улыбнулся, вспомнив те два приключения. Затем мимоходом изучил витрину, на которой был выставлен красный капюшон монаха-вампира, бросил взгляд на другую витрину с картами Джокера. А в самом конце комнаты трофеев располагалась самая длинная витрина. В ней лежал меч Дефстроука. 

Дик знал все истории, связанные с каждым из трофеев, кроме этого. В течение своего первого года проживания в поместье, Альфред или же сам Брюс потчевали его рассказами обо всех фантастических приключениях Бэтмена, но они никогда ни словом не обмолвились о том, как Брюс заполучил меч Дефстроука. Когда Дику в первый раз отказали ответить на его вопрос об истории меча, он уже знал, что во второй раз лучше не спрашивать. Наверняка с этим мечом было связано нечто ужасное, и у Дика сложилось ощущение, что Брюс выставил его в пещере не для хвастовства. Витрина с мечом располагалась немного в отдалении от других предметов и была размещена так, что, чтобы попасть в другие части пещеры, невозможно было не пройти мимо него. Словно вечное напоминание. 

Как обычно, Робин обошел меч и углубился дальше в систему пещеры. Он услышал приглушенный гул водородного генератора, который питал пещеру, и сквозь него – щелканье компьютерной клавиатуры. 

Брюс сидел перед огромным компьютером и что-то размеренно печатал. Он не оторвал взгляда от экрана, когда Дик подошел к нему и встал позади, но наверняка он уже знал о его присутствии. Неважно, насколько бы скрытно не пробирался Дик или как тщательно не тренировался, Брюс всегда знал, когда он оказывался рядом. 

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы заявить о своем приходе, Дик поднял взгляд на три огромных монитора, чьи края были слегка загнуты кнаружи по образцу изогнутой консоли. На каждом экране было открыто множество окон, которые отображали полную картину связей между семьями Уэстов и Алленов. Глаза Дика заскользили по результатам поисков и файлам, он быстро вчитывался в каждую строчку, пока не наткнулся на фотографию Руди Уэста. 

Он прищурился и почувствовал, как его лицо машинально превратилось в гримасу. Казалось, что Брюс уже составил про него полный и детализированный файл с данными. Дик поднял взгляд и внимательно изучил каждую крупицу собранной информации. 

**Полное имя: Роберт Рудольф Уэст**  
 **Дата рождения: 7 сентября, 1970 года**  
 **Родители: Ира и Надин Уэст**  
 **Братья и сестры: Шарлотта Надин Уэст – 43 года; Айрис Энн Аллен – 29 лет.**   
**Цвет глаз: карие**  
 **Цвет волос: каштановые**  
 **Рост: 177 см**  
 **Вес: 90 кг**  
 **Место рождения: Блю Вэлли, Небраска**  
 **Супруга: Мэри Уэст (мертва) – 38 лет**  
 **Дети: Уоллес Рудольф Уэст – 16 лет**

Список продолжался и продолжался. Для каждого имени из списка было открыто отдельное окно. Дик заметил фотографии и документы, свидетельствующие о том, что дедушка Уолли получил Нобелевскую премию. Как оказалось, Ира Уэст был выдающимся физиком, довольно известным во всем мире. Хотя бы теперь Дик знал, от кого Уолли получил свой ум. Он увидел несколько сканов старых газет, отражающих успехи школьной футбольной команды, несколько ежегодников с фотографиями отца Уолли, когда тот еще был подростком. Свидетельство о рождении Айрис и... записи об удочерении? Они были выведены на отдельный монитор. Ладно, вот это оказалось для него новостью. Уолли был так похож на свою тетю. Он ни за что бы не подумал, что она была приемным ребенком, и между ними нет никакой кровной связи. 

Дик заметил, что в ее свидетельстве о рождении Брюс отчетливо выделил несколько строчек, и на каждую строчку ссылалось по меньшей мере двадцать других окон, связанных с ними. Казалось, будто Брюс нашел в документе что-то неверное, и разделил его на части в поисках этих расхождений. Это выглядело немного _странным._

Несколько окон были посвящены браку Шарлотты Уэст с Эдгаром Родом, рождению их дочери Инез и последующему разводу. Еще три окна отображали статистику каждого ареста, отстранения и записи о драках, в которых отец Уолли участвовал со второго по двенадцатые классы. Как оказалось, он был тем еще задирой в школе. Также был приведен список всех его мест работы, включая те, куда он просто отправлял резюме. Дик совершенно не представлял, как Брюс получил заполненные анкеты из тех мест, где ему _отказали_ в работе. Неужели он переместился во времени на двадцать лет назад и рылся в мусорных баках ресторанов? Должно быть, он был серьезно настроен выяснить все про жизнь Руди Уэста и изучить ее. 

Щелчки клавиатуры наконец-то стихли. 

– Альфред сказал, что ты хотел меня видеть, – Дик подошел к той части консоли, которая не использовалась, и уселся на нее. 

Брюс никогда не говорил намеками. Он снова принялся печатать, разве что на мгновение оторвав взгляд от мониторов. 

– Как погода в Техасе? 

Сердце Дика дрогнуло. Он думал, что их прогулка осталась незамеченной... Прошло уже несколько дней, но никто не заговаривал с ним или Уолли об этом. Дик мысленно вздохнул и закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, признавая свое поражение. Честно говоря, он должен был уже догадаться, что Брюс проследил за ним. Дик знал, что где-то в его поясе спрятан следящий маячок, пусть он никак и не мог найти его. 

– Там оказалось холоднее, чем я думал, – слабо пошутил он. 

На мгновение Брюс повернулся и уставился прямо на него. Это было жутко. На его лице было написано крайнее разочарование, а тон его голоса звучал еще хуже. 

– Ты знаешь, что мы оказались слепы перед лицом возможного вторжение, которое может начаться в любой момент. Ты также знаешь, что отец Кид Флэша, психически неуравновешенный человек, который, как мы теперь знаем, обладает достаточными ресурсами и мотивацией, чтобы попытаться убить своего сына, оказался на свободе. И у нас нет ни единого предположения, где он может находиться. 

Дик стыдливо отвел взгляд и обхватил себя руками. 

– А вы с Уолли решили сорваться через половину страны только вдвоем, даже никого не предупредив, куда вы уходите или что вообще уходите. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – Дик попытался защитить себя. – Флэша наложил на него столько ограничений, что Уолли страдает. Могу тебя заверить, что он бы в любом случае убежал, пошел бы я с ним или нет. Я просто решил, что будет лучше, если я... 

– Если ты отправишься с ним, то он не будет один, если что-нибудь случится? – равнодушно прервал его Брюс. Его взгляд был тяжелым и непоколебимым, а в голосе не было ни капли эмоций. 

Дик поежился под весом его взгляда. Если кто-то и мог выдернуть почву из-под его ног, то только Брюс. 

– Именно так... 

– Вместо того, чтобы сообщить Флэшу о психологическом состоянии его племянника? – продолжал допытывать Брюс. – Который мог бы легко поймать его и вернуть домой, если бы возникла необходимость. 

Робин услышал обвинение в словах своего приемного отца и вздрогнул. Но вместо того, чтобы согласиться и признать свою вину, он продолжал оправдывать свои действия. 

– От этого Уолли стало бы только хуже! Ему _нужно_ было бежать. Ты же знаешь, какими бывают спидстеры. 

– Его дядя бы справился с этими желаниями. 

– Семья Уолли не видит того, что происходит с ним! – продолжал настаивать Дик. – Они так волнуются за его безопасность, что не видят, как он мучается внутри! И он настолько хорошо умеет это скрывать, что никто даже не догадается, насколько ему плохо, пока не станет уже слишком поздно! 

Брюс замер на несколько мгновений, пока Дик продолжал говорить, и в тоже время молчаливо разглядывал своего протеже. Затем он откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на коленях. 

– Ты думаешь, что знаешь его лучше, чем его семья, и что они не могут помочь ему так, как можешь ты. Я правильно понял? 

Дик был достаточно упрям, чтобы согласиться. 

Его наставник медленно кивнул. 

– И что бы ты сделал, если бы отец Уолли знал, как отследить его, и отправил бы за вами Охотников? 

– Мы бы сразились с ними, – импульсивно ответил Дик, хотя знал, что он не прав. 

– Они _едва не убили_ Черную Канарейку, – спокойно произнес Бэтмен. – Даже Чудо-Женщина оказалась им не ровней. 

Он сделал паузу, давая Робину возможность сказать что-нибудь в свою защиту, но тот не воспользовался ей. 

– Даже если за вами пришло бы всего пять Охотников, это был бы значительный перевес в силах. Здоровье Кид Флэша все еще лишь хрупкая частица его прежнего, а ты бы слишком стремился защищать его, вместо того, чтобы вести эффективное сражение, – голос Брюса достиг границы между спокойствием и яростью. Должно быть, он понял это и сделал паузу, чтобы вновь успокоиться. Словно защищаясь, Дик болезненно стиснул руки вокруг груди. Он стремился закрыться от разочарования своего наставника, а его уши начали гореть. 

– Дик, – теперь голос Брюса зазвучал мягче. Он поманил своего партнера ближе к себе. Дик послушно соскользнул с консоли и встал рядом с ним. – Я знаю, что ты только хотел помочь своему другу, но это не делается так. Тебе нужно помнить, что ты не единственный, кто заботиться о нем. Его дядя и тетя делают то, что они считают лучшим для его восстановления, и тебе стоит уважать их мнение. Ты понимаешь?

Теперь Дик почувствовал себя еще хуже. 

– Да, но что, если они не правы и не понимают этого? 

– Единственное, что я знаю о действиях Флэша – он отстранил своего племянника от деятельности в команде, пока он не будет полностью готов вернуться, и запретил ему патрулировать до полного восстановления физических сил, – Брюс принялся приводить логические доводы, снова полностью контролируя свой голос. – Я бы тоже пошел на эти два шага, если бы оказался на его месте. 

– Флэш слишком занят, думая только о физическом здоровье Уолли и о том, как удержать его подальше от отца, – медленно начал Дик, стараясь выразить свои мысли правильно и изменив свою тактику. – Он практически полностью отрезал Уолли от общения с командой, не понимая, что это сделает с ним. 

– Он не пускает Уолли в команду только потому, что тот еще не готов вернуться. Он ни за что не сможет придерживаться единого ритма с остальными и может оказаться слабым звеном, из-за которого пострадают все. 

– Я понимаю это, – кивнул Дик, заметив, что теперь все внимание Брюса было направлено на него, и что его наставник действительно его слушал. Он не собирался упускать такой шанс. – Но Уолли и так потерял очень многое. Я подумал, что для него будет лучше, если все вокруг будет настолько обычным, насколько возможно. И я знаю, что его ни за что нельзя допускать к миссиям, но разве ты не думаешь, что для его восстановления будет гораздо полезнее, если он все еще сможет хоть как-то взаимодействовать с товарищами по команде? 

Какое-то время Брюс молча наблюдал за ним, и Робин мог сказать, что он обдумывал его слова. Он даже задержал дыхание, пока его наставник осторожно взвешивал все варианты, и наконец ответил. 

– Я поговорю с Флэшем. С тех пор, как их тайны личности были скомпрометированы, он подыскивает убежище для своей семьи. Для них больше небезопасно находиться в их доме в Централ Сити или с Гарриками в Кейстоуне. Возможно, пещера на Горе Справедливости – самое безопасное место для Кид Флэша на данный момент. Думаю, ты прав: близость его сокомандников поможет ему больше, чем если он останется в стороне. 

Дик широко и облегченно улыбнулся. 

– Спасибо! 

Задумчивое выражение Брюса сменилось легкой улыбкой, когда он с гордостью опустил руку на плечо Дика.

– Видишь, чего ты можешь достичь, если хоть немного подумаешь над решением проблемы вместо того, чтобы торопиться? Ты сделал гораздо больше для Уолли только что, чем когда помог ему сбежать и безответственно подвергнуть себя опасности, никому об этом не сказав. 

Дик не был полностью уверен в этом, но все равно согласно кивнул. Казалось, это лучшее, что он мог сделать сейчас, но он правда полагал, что они с Уолли порой могли справиться _куда лучше_ без участия взрослых. Сейчас эту идею... возможно стоило немного пересмотреть. 

– Ты выяснил что-нибудь на счет отца Уолли? – Дик решил сменить тему. Он чувствовал облегчение, что смог хоть как-то помочь Кид Флэшу, но также был рад, что между ним и Брюсом все было нормально. Дик ненавидел ссориться со своим приемным отцом. Это случалось нечасто, но когда случалось, то всегда накладывало негативный отпечаток. – Нашел что-нибудь странное? 

– Психологические отклонения, – загадочно ответил Брюс. – Из той информации, что я собрал, Руди Уэст был довольно обычным ребенком до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось одиннадцать лет. В тот год семья усыновила малышку Айрис. С того момента началось резкое падение его оценок, увеличение дисциплинарных отчетов и отмечено возрастание агрессии. Неизвестно, что послужило катализатором. Это могла быть любая комбинация событий: прибавление в семье нового ребенка, влияние пубертатного периода, безразличие отца по отношению к нему. Из того, что я нашел, я могу сказать, что скачки в его поведении продолжались до тех пор, пока он не окончил старшую школу. В течение нескольких лет он состоял в футбольной команде, и в это время его поведение выглядело лучше, но как только он ушел из команды, все началось снова. Казалось, что он вел себя нормально, когда мог дать выход своей жестокости, но когда эту возможность забрали, все обернулось третированием других. На почве учебы он не проявлял никаких амбиций и не состоял ни в каких клубах. Он не мог даже устроиться на работу, пока ему не исполнилось девятнадцать. 

Дик изучил файл данных, который составил Брюс, проследив за его словами. Он увидел плохо отсканированные фотографии футбольной команды, медицинские отчеты, взломанные стоматологические записи и школьные заметки. Все указывало на жестокого, немотивированного и обиженного ребенка. 

– Затем его жизнь резко изменилась. Внезапно он стал браться за любую работу, на которую смог пройти собеседование. После короткого обучения в профессионально-технической школе он получил постоянную работу на электростанции. Он жил сам по себе до двадцати лет, женился в двадцать один и стал отцом в двадцать четыре. Согласно словам Уолли, его отец не бил ни его, ни Мэри до того, как Уолли исполнилось шесть. Получается, в жизни Руди Уэста было несколько периодов, где он не проявлял жестокость, – Брюс откинулся в кресле и оперся подбородком о свой кулак. Он оглядел свои исследования на мониторах, пробежавшись по каждому слову и фотографии, словно где-то здесь скрывалось то, что он искал. Будто бы он и без того уже не изучал свои заметки несколько часов без перерыва. – Таким образом, кое-что серьезное случилось в одиннадцать лет, когда началось его жестокое поведение, и в девятнадцать, когда он внезапно начал контролировать свою жизнь. За это время на него нет даже ни одного полицейского отчета. А затем, в возрасте тридцати, его агрессия вернулась снова, и он устремил ее на своих жену и ребенка. Я должен выяснить, что служило катализатором в этих переменах его характера. 

– Как ты собираешься это сделать? – спросил Дик. 

– Д`жонн изучал разум Уэста, когда мы его арестовали. Тогда мы ничего не знали об Охотниках за головами, поэтому он не искал их в его воспоминаниях, а сосредоточился только на доказательствах насилия. Но в его сознании могло промелькнуть что-то, что может помочь нам, – Брюс бросил взгляд на часы на своем запястье. – Я попросил Д`жонна заглянуть ко мне несколько часов назад, но он все еще на Марсе, пытается убедить свою планету сотрудничать с нами. Потребуется некоторое время, прежде чем мы поговорим. Тем временем, я пока хочу задать несколько вопросов Айрис Аллен. 

Взгляд Дика скользнул по монитору, на котором отображался анализ жизни Айрис, и он нахмурился. 

– Касательно вот _этого?_

Бэтмен тоже посмотрел на монитор, и на его лице отразилась глубокая задумчивость. 

– Нет, я только хочу задать ей несколько вопросов об этих трех поворотных точках в жизни ее брата. Если они были достаточно близки, она будет моим лучшим источником информации. 

– Но почему ты уделил столько внимания ее свидетельству о рождении? 

Брюс нажал несколько клавиш на клавиатуре, и все окна моментально свернулись. 

– Некоторые детали в нем не совпадают. Я хотел бы его изучить подробнее. 

– Какие детали? – с любопытством продолжал допытываться Дик. Он знал, что порой при усыновлении многие данные могли легко потеряться. 

– Госпиталь, где она родилась, – Брюс отмахнулся от этого, будто найденная им информация ничего не значила, что только моментально подогрело подозрения Дика. – Дата рождения, имена ее настоящих родителей. Незначительные детали. 

Бэтмен и Робин были партнерами уже длительное время, и многое знали друг о друге. Их командная работа была настолько идеальной, что им едва ли нужно было переговариваться друг с другом во время битвы. Они знали методы и привычки друг друга, как свои собственные, оттого сейчас Дик точно знал, что Брюс явно увиливал от ответа. 

Но сейчас он решил отступить. 

Лучше он вернется в пещеру позже и взломает некоторые записи, как только Брюс отправиться спать. 

– Чем может заняться Команда? – с беспокойством спросил Дик. Он вернулся из Кейстоуна только полдня назад и уже чувствовал себя бесполезным. Ему нужно было какое-нибудь конструктивное занятие. 

Брюс глянул на него краем зрения, и Дик мог поклясться, что губы его отца слегка дрогнули – как будто бы он ухмыльнулся. 

– Команда будет тренироваться. 

Робин уже открыл было рот, что возразить, но наткнулся на бэт-взгляд. 

– Приближающийся конец света – _не самая_ уважительная причина для пропуска тренировки. Разве только ты не хочешь назвать ее бессмысленной, – Брюс отвернулся обратно к мониторам и рассеянно отодвинул Дика от консоли. – Отстранение команды продлится еще одну неделю, но Лига Справедливости надеется, что вы воспользуетесь этим временем с пользой. 

– То есть, ты позволишь нам хоть раз тренироваться без нашей наставницы? – моргнул Дик. Черная Канарейка была выведена из строя, но даже если и нет, вряд ли у Лиги появился кто-то, кто был готов с ними нянчиться. Он надеялся, как и каждый здоровый герой на планете, что Лига наконец-то разглядит их способности и даст команде шанс. 

Сарказм в его голосе, однако, не укрылся от Брюса. Он перестал печатать, но и не повернулся к своему подопечному. 

– Нет. Мы нашли для вас замену. 

Он ощутил странное волнение. 

– Кого? 

На этот раз Брюс и правда улыбался. Только эта была та самая улыбка, которую лицезрели преступники Готэма, прежде чем в них вонзались бэтаранги. 

– Достаточно сказать, что Зеленый Фонарь попросил своего друга научить Команду сражаться с Охотниками за головами. 

Желудок Дика ухнул куда-то вниз. Слова Бэтмена не предвещали ничего хорошего. 

– Вы начинаете через два дня.


	7. Chapter 7

**Гора Справедливости**   
**21 марта, 16:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

_"Идентификация: Кид Флэш – Би-03"._

Одновременно Уолли расслышал две вещи. Первой был звук активации кольца Зеленого Фонаря. После множества патрулей с дядей Барри и Хэлом Джорданом, Уолли бы ни с чем не спутал этот звук. Однако, обычно он не был настолько оглушительным. Сейчас же прозвучал почти рокот. 

Затем он расслышал громкий смех Хэла. Кид Флэш замер возле телепорта и с любопытством прислушался. Кольцо Хэла никогда прежде не издавало подобного гула. Но в тоже время, он был ему достаточно знаком. Что же такое..? 

– _Это все, что вы можете, раззявы?!_

Уолли едва не выскочил из штанов от неожиданности – голос _определенно_ не принадлежал его названному дяде Хэлу. Он был глубоким и разносился по пещере громогласным эхом, с силой скатившейся по склону лавины. Уолли сначала остолбенел от удивления, но затем оно быстро сменилось восторгом. 

– _В Лиге Справедливости мне сказали, что их маленькие герои впечатляют, но сегодня я вижу только кучку жалких салаг, которые даже недостаточно хороши, чтобы слизывать грязь с моих ботинок!_

Уолли устремился в направлении знакомого голоса и оказался в тренировочном зале на Горе Справедливости. Он завернул за угол с широкой улыбкой на лице и едва ли не врезался прямо в Хэла, который стоял, откинувшись на стену, и с трудом сдерживал свой смех. Уолли проскользил на пятках, остановился возле него и уже собирался заговорить, когда услышал очередной громкий гул и приглушенный хор стонов. Тогда он захлопнул рот и в тревоге повернулся, только чтобы увидеть свою команду, придавленную к полу массивной зеленой конструкцией размером с поле для баскетбола, созданной кольцом Зеленого Фонаря. 

Дик, Артемида, М`ганн и Затанна были пришпилены прямо к полу огромным весом конструкции. Калдур стоял на четвереньках, закрыв глаза и стиснув зубы: он отчаянно пытался сопротивляться весу зеленой платформы, которая прижимала его все ниже и ниже. У Коннера получалось немного лучше, но он все же опирался на одно колено, а плечи и руки держали на себе весь вес. Он даже уже начал вставать, а яростный взгляд его пронзительных глаз был устремлен на массивную фигуру, стоящую на другом конце комнаты. 

– Ну и ну, только взгляните, – усмехнулся грубый громогласный голос, как только Коннеру удалось выпрямиться еще на два дюйма несмотря на свои дрожащие конечности. – Этот червяк думает, что способен одолеть мои конструкции. В таком случае, я преподам тебе урок, салага... 

Многослойная платформа засветилась немного ярче и рухнула на Калдура и Коннера, словно эластичная резинка вернулась к своей прежней форме. Атлант с задушенным выдохом рухнул под увеличившейся ношей, а Коннер оказался в неудобном положении в упоре лежа. Он яростно зарычал при потере устойчивости и попытался подняться обратно, но его руки сильно дрожали. 

– Я могу сделать свои конструкции настолько тяжелыми, насколько захочу. 

Уолли понаблюдал, как его друзья задыхались и разозлено стонали под немаленьким весом, и перевел взгляд на огромное существо, одетое в черно-зеленую форму Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей. Его рост составлял не менее двух с половиной метров, а весил он наверняка все триста килограмм. На его руках, ногах, шее и торсе бугрились жесткие мощные мышцы. Кожа инопланетянина была бледно-розового цвета и, должно быть, крепче шкуры слона, если можно было судить по виднеющейся части над широким воротником костюма и на голове. На его лице не было маски, которое по внешнему виду слегка напоминало мордочку свиньи, только с вертикальными ноздрями, словно у летучей мышки. Пара коротких острых ушек украшали его безволосую голову, а взгляд пугающих черно-красных глаз был устремлен на его жертв. Он мрачно и широко ухмылялся, а, когда Коннер наконец-то сдался, откинул голову назад и засмеялся рокочущим смехом. 

Несомненно, Зеленый Фонарь казался огромным и кровожадным космическим чудовищем, которое разгромило всю команду Уолли и наверняка собиралось их съесть. Сквозь конструкцию Кид Флэш разглядел Дика: тот пытался повернуть голову на бок и умоляюще смотрел на него сквозь маску. 

Уолли, сегодня одетый в обычную одежду – у него было подозрение, что дядя Барри спрятал от него костюм Кид Флэша – устремился прямо к огромному существу, несмотря на то, что едва доставал ему до пояса, а рука существа была в обхвате как его туловище. Уолли остановился прямо перед ним, загораживая от пришельца своих друзей. 

А затем восторженно вскинул руки и широко ухмыльнулся. 

– Киловог!! 

Огромный боловаксианец опустил на него взгляд и ответил такой же ухмылкой. Чуть наклонившись, Киловог обхватил Уолли одной рукой и приподнял его над землей, прижимая к своей груди в сокрушительном медвежьем объятии. Он взъерошил яркие рыжие волосы Уолли другой ладонью, такой же огромной, как его грудь, и глубоко усмехнулся. Уолли не пытался сопротивляться железной хватке, вместо этого просто сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не задохнуться, оказавшись прижатым к темно-зеленой форме Киловога. Судя по красноречивому звуку кольца, тот заставил свою конструкцию исчезнуть, и Уолли очень ясно понял, что теперь все до единого взгляды его товарищей устремлены на него в полном неверии. 

Наконец, Киловог отпустил его, и Уолли пролетел несколько шагов над землей, приземлившись на ноги немного неустойчиво, но все еще продолжал улыбаться, как идиот. 

– А я как раз думал о том, где ты, раззява. Даже заждался, пока ты появишься и покажешь этим салагам, как нужно биться. 

– Может быть позже, – Уолли пожал плечами и попытался проигнорировать шокированные взгляды, которыми наградили его Дик и Артемида. – Я не знал, что ты уже на Земле! 

– Он был первым Фонарем, который прибыл на Землю после того, как мы с Джоном отправили сигнал о помощи, – Хэл подошел к ним и дружелюбно хлопнул Киловога по руке. Даже Хэл с трудом доставал до груди огромного Зеленого Фонаря. – Я решил, что будет проще убедить Лигу позволить команде сражаться с Охотниками, если вы пройдете маленькую тренировку от одного из лучших бойцов Корпуса. Поэтому я спросил Киловога, не может ли он нам немного помочь. 

– _Помочь?!_ – неожиданно заворчал Коннер, привлекая к себе внимание всех собравшихся в комнате. – Он здесь уже целый час, и все, что он делает, так это швыряет нас по пещере! 

– Ты ставишь под сомнения мои методы, ты, бесполезная трата пространства? – неожиданно заворчал Киловог. И Хэл, и Уолли вздрогнули. Киловог шагнул вперед, и остальные члены команды быстро отползли от Коннера, чтобы освободить дорогу, несмотря на их обычную связь и единство.

Огромный боловаксианец угрожающе навис над Коннером, но тот остался стоять на своем месте. 

– Просто интересно, что дает тебе столь высокую квалификацию для того, чтобы учить нас. 

Киловог только фыркнул и ударил себя в грудь пальцем размером с бутылку для воды. 

– Я тренирую только лучших из лучших, раззява. Элиту. Каждый Фонарь, который проходит через мой курс молодого бойца, становится _машиной для убийств_ , вооруженной кольцом. 

– Киловог в Корпусе кто-то вроде сержанта по боевой подготовке, – объяснил Хэл. – Он тот, кто обучает новых рекрутов, включая меня и остальных Фонарей с Земли. 

– Но мы-то не Зеленые Фонари, – проворчала Артемида, поднимаясь с пола. Она перебросила свои волосы, забранные в хвост, через плечо, и гневно скрестила руки. 

Киловог бросил на нее короткий взгляд, затем с мрачной усмешкой повернулся обратно к Коннеру.

– Я мог бы сказать это, даже не глядя на ваши пальцы. Никто из вас, раззяв, не обладает даже частицей того, что нужно, чтобы пройти мою маленькую разогревающую тренировку. 

Уолли увидел, как Затанна повернулась к Дику и прошептала. 

– Что значит "раззява"? 

Дик продолжал смотреть вперед и пожал плечами, быстро покачав головой. 

– Я даже не... 

– Так проведите ее снова, – внезапно произнес Калдур из центра их растрепанной компании. 

– Что ты сказал, салага? – пророкотал Киловог, уставившись на атланта. 

– Проведите свою "разогревающую" тренировку снова, – опасно произнес Калдур и наградил огромного Зеленого Фонаря уверенным взглядом. – И мы _покажем_ вам, на что способны. 

Киловог долгое мгновение разглядывал его, затем перевел взгляд на Коннера, который в молчаливом гневе похрустывал костяшками пальцев, и оглядел каждого члена команды по очереди. Уолли видел, что уверенные слова их лидера, похоже, сплотили всю команду. Он оглянулся на Хэла, когда тот опустил руку на его плечо и обменялся с ним широкой возбужденной улыбкой. 

– Я вот что скажу вам, раззявы, – Киловог отпихнул Коннера назад одной рукой и прошел в центр тренировочного зала. Он размял запястье руки с кольцом и развернулся к ним лицом, оставив между ними значительное пространство. – Мы попробуем другое упражнение. Если вы сможете меня впечатлить, то я научу вас, как сражаться с Охотниками за головами. 

Команда приготовилась к битве. Все шесть героев решительно собрались. 

– Но если вы _провалитесь_ , – Киловог низко и зловеще усмехнулся. – Я скажу Лиге Справедливости отправить вас обратно в песочницу, потому что вы не то, что с Охотниками не сможете сразиться, но и с обычными преступниками тоже. 

Уолли знал, что Киловог только дразнил их, чтобы они воспрянули духом. Он сильно сомневался, что кто-то из их наставников будет рад услышать, как боловаксианец так опускает их протеже, но его крики произвели желаемый эффект. Каждый из его друзей злобно глянул в сторону Киловога, словно его показные насмешки задели их за живое. Взгляд Уолли нервно перемещался от команды к Киловогу. Ведь как упорно они трудились в течение последнего года, чтобы их перестали называть "помощниками"? 

– Чего вы ждете? – фыркнул Киловог. Его кольцо вспыхнуло, и он создал шесть вращающихся солнечных систем. Три из них нависали ближе к земле, образуя подобие треугольника с Киловогом в центре. Еще три располагались в воздухе куда выше, тоже образуя треугольник, но размещались немного ближе друг к другу, чтобы компенсировать свободное пространство. Каждая вращающаяся система была разной, и не была похожей ни на одну солнечную систему, которую когда-либо прежде видел Уолли. У каждого солнца было как минимум по десять несимметрично расположенных планет, самая большая из которых была размером с огромный грузовик. Солнца были размерами с дома, заполнив собой их тренировочный зал, и излучали колоссальный жар. Планеты вращались каждая вокруг своего солнца на разных скоростях: ближайшие к солнцу планеты вращались быстро, пока внешние проходили лишь часть своей орбиты. 

Каждое из шести солнц казалось очень реальным. Они горели почти ослепительно ярко, и от них отскакивали хаотичные вспышки. 

– _Впечатлите меня!_ – рявкнул Киловог, и затем гравитация начала оказывать свой эффект. 

Кид Флэш ощутил, как его резко дернуло к ближайшему солнцу, но Хэл обхватил его светом своего кольца и притянул к себе. Хэл переместил их обоих с поля битвы к единственному выходу из зала. Казалось, гравитационное напряжение его совсем не беспокоило, хотя Уолли все еще ощущал невероятную тягу. 

Самая большая солнечная система сформировалась прямо над командой, и в ней было лишь пять планет. Но гравитация моментально дернула их всех с ног и потащила к пылающему солнцу. 

Коннер развернулся и ему удалось вцепиться пальцами в пол, прочертив на нем длинные царапины, когда его протащило вперед на несколько метров, прежде чем он остановился. Протянув руку, он схватил Артемиду за колчан и удержал ее, когда она пролетала мимо. М`ганн смогла удержаться в воздухе и полетела в противоположном направлении на самой высокой скорости. Одновременно, она поймала Калдура и Затанну и попыталась удержать их своим телекинезом, громко крича от напряжения. Дик выстрелил своим бэт-крюком в землю и успел обернуть шнур вокруг своего запястья несколько раз, прежде чем тот сильно натянулся. Уолли услышал тошнотворный звук, с которым плечо его лучшего друга выскочило из сустава. Дик выдохнул от боли, но продолжал держаться, ухватившись за шнур другой рукой, пока мимо него пролетела одна из маленьких планет. 

Уолли умоляюще оглянулся на Хэла, отчаянно желая помочь своим товарищам по команде. 

– Ты серьезно отстраняешь меня от _тренировки?!_

Хэл вытянул руки, чтобы удержать его. 

– Постой! Это не мое решение. Обсуждай это с Барри. 

– Ты же должен быть добрым дядей, – заныл Уолли, осознав, что он не высвободиться в ближайшее время. 

– Ну да, только если я пойду у тебя на поводу, и ты пострадаешь, я буду _мертвым_ дядей, – сухо произнес Хэл. 

– Трус, – огрызнулся Кид Флэш с огорченным вздохом. 

Хэл опустил его на землю. 

Внизу же его друзья сражались с притяжением солнц. Киловог, однако, стоял спокойно, несмотря на то, что находился в центре солнечных систем. И только усмехался, глядя на юных героев. 

– Какое жалкое зрелище. Я едва ли активировал гравитацию этих планет, а вы, раззявы, уже не можете справиться. 

Пальцы Коннера соскользнули, а М`ганн начала терять свою хватку на Затанне и Калдуре. Кожаный ремешок на груди Артемиды уже натянулся так сильно, как мог, и начинал открываться от ее колчана. И был только вопрос времени, когда гарпун Дика сломается от напряжения. Уолли знал, что даже у бэт-техники были свои пределы. 

– Думаю, вам стоит вооружиться ведерками и совочками, когда мы закончим, – открыто рассмеялся Киловог. – Построите мне замечательный замок из песка. Хе хе. Если от вас _что-нибудь_ останется... 

Лицо Коннера исказилось от гнева, и он издал громкий рык, подтянув Артемиду ближе к себе и даже обняв ее рукой как раз в тот момент, когда ремешок ее колчана был на грани разрыва. Из ботинка Артемиды выскользнул нож, и все они проследили за тем, как он пролетел прямо к ближайшему солнцу и сгорел прежде, чем достиг пылающей звезды. Артемида, похоже, поддалась страху и намертво вцепилась в руку Коннера. 

– Мы должны придумать что-нибудь как можно быстрее! 

Уолли открыл было рот, чтобы выкрикнуть совет, когда на его лице возник зеленый кляп. Он удивленно оглянулся на Хэла, когда тот с улыбкой покачал головой. 

– Не помогай им, – Хэл погрозил ему пальцем. – Никакого жульничества. 

Ох, да ладно! Только потому что он был травмирован, не означало, что больше он не часть команды. И если бы он пострадал в обычной битве, он все равно бы смог помочь. В чем тогда разница? 

Одна из внутренних планет обогнула свою орбиту, приближаясь прямо к Коннеру и Артемиде. Уолли почувствовал, как участился его пульс, когда зеленая планета размером с машину врезалась в них, и Коннер не удержался: они оба оказались на милости искусственной гравитации. 

Они пролетели несколько метров, прежде чем Затанна вытянула руки и крикнула: 

– _Йыннележяту сев!_

Все шесть товарищей Уолли моментально тяжело приземлились на пол и остались лежать, словно зарылись в него. Даже каждый их волосок казался весьма тяжелым. Плюсом было то, что никого из них больше не тащило к солнцу, но судя по всему, они также не могли двинуться с места. А огромные планеты продолжали вращаться. 

Коннер поднял Артемиду и бросил ее с пути очередной планеты, когда та повторяла свой путь. Артемида скользнула ненамного далеко, и ей пришлось быстро прижаться к полу, когда другая, более крупная планета прошла над ее головой. 

– Никогда не думала, что мне доведется использовать _это_ заклинание, – слабо пошутила Затанна, пытаясь не оказаться раздавленной. – Простите, ребята. Я не знаю, что еще сделать. 

– Ты молодец, – выдавил Калдур сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь встать, но потерпел неудачу. Пот градом катился с него под воздействием высокого жара, которое солнца оказывали на него. Уолли знал, что обезвоживание наступит у него через считанные минуты, если он не будет осторожен. Рядом с ним М`ганн чувствовала себя не лучше. – На какое-то время мы вне опасности. Однако, теперь нам нужно придумать, как двигаться, не оказываясь под влиянием гравитации. 

– Кольцо Зеленого Фонаря работает от силы воли, верно? – Дик воспользовался дополнительным весом, словно преимуществом, прижавшись плечом к земле и выровняв тело. Под воздействием заклинания Затанны он вправил плечевой сустав с очередным неприятным звуком. Но ему потребовалось только мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание и взглянуть на М`ганн. – Мисс Марсианка, ты сможешь проникнуть к нему в голову и нарушить его концентрацию? Нам нужно выиграть лишь несколько секунд. 

М`ганн уже выглядела так, словно жар оказывал на нее слишком большое влияние. Черт, Уолли был всего лишь на краю арены и под защитой одного из самых опытных Фонарей во Вселенной, но и _он_ ощущал этот жар. Она приподнялась на локте и попыталась разглядеть Киловога сквозь промежутки между вращающимися и загораживающими обзор планетами. – Я... Я думаю, что могла бы, но я едва могу сконцентрироваться _сама_. Если одна из планет заденет меня, я не справлюсь. 

– Оставь это нам, – Дик ободряюще улыбнулся ей и изогнул шею, чтобы взглянуть на Артемиду. – Приготовь свои стрелы со взрывчаткой. Мощной взрывчаткой. Мы с тобой уничтожим те планеты, которые располагаются к нам ближе всего. 

Лучница кивнула и смогла подтянуть колчан себе под руку, чтобы вытащить стрелы из него. 

– Я не смогу никуда попасть. 

– Мое заклинание влияет только на твое тело, – нахмурилась Затанна. – Наша одежда и оружие должны были остаться без изменений. 

– Не в этом дело, – она вздрогнула, когда самая большая планета снова пролетела над ней. – Пытаться попасть куда-то стрелами при наличие всех этих солнц, словно стрелять во время шторма. Невозможно вычислить перемены в траектории полета и корректировать их. 

– Все в порядке, – Дик не казался расстроенным этой новостью. Уолли решил, что его лучший друг уже обо всем догадался и принял к сведенью. – Нам нужно уничтожить только ближайшие к нам планеты. Супербой, Аквалад, не двигайтесь и собирайтесь с силами. Нам понадобятся все ваши силы, когда мы доберемся до Киловога. Зи, создай... 

– ...силовое поле вокруг Мисс Марсианки, – Затанна закончила мысль за него, и Уолли понял, что ему не нравилось то, насколько синхронно действовали они с Диком. Совсем не нравилось. 

Робин согласно кивнул. 

– Не трать силы на то, чтобы закрыть всех нас. Сосредоточься только на ней. 

– Хорошо, Мисс М, – в руках Дика возникло множество красных робинрангов, и он оглядывался по всем сторонам, следил за движением планет. – _Вперед!_

Глаза М`ганн засветились ярко-зеленым светом, и выражение ее лица стало вялым, пока она пыталась проникнуть в разум Киловога. 

Затанна осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, подползла к Марсинке, пока они не оказались рядом. Она дождалась сигнала Дика и затем крикнула гулким голосом. 

– _Тищ гурков янем и Ссим Икнаисрам!_

Уолли увидел прозрачную, но светящуюся сферу, появившуюся вокруг девчонок. 

– Приготовь таймеры на взрывчатке... – предупредил Дик Артемиду. Уолли буквально видел, как в его голове вращались шестеренки, когда он изучал скорость и траекторию движения планет в шести движущихся солнечных системах и те точки, когда они проходили ближе всего друг к другу. Это заняло у него только несколько минут, и неожиданно он был полон энергии, выкрикивая команды и устанавливая таймеры на своих собственных взрывчатых снарядах. – Ладно, все должно получиться _идеально!_ Приготовь две стрелы, установи на одной таймер на пятнадцать секунд, а на другой – на семь. 

Артемида повернула к себе стрелы наконечниками. 

– Готово! 

– Воткни ту стрелу, что стоит на пятнадцать секунду в планету, что проходит прямо над тобой, – крикнул Дик. Одна из пяти планет прошла на расстоянии броска, и он швырнул в нее первый робинранг без всяких проблем. – Тебе нужно выстрелить во вторую, но стреляй в сторону _солнца._ Стрела должна попасть в ближайшую к Супербою планету – ту, которая темно-зеленая! Я справлюсь с теми, что дальше. 

Уолли в волнении наблюдал за тем, как Дик швырнул еще три робинранга, попав в две из планет, в которые целился, когда они проходили над ним, и наклонил голову, когда третий робинранг прошел в нескольких дюймах от нужной планеты и пролетел близко к его голове, когда солнечная гравитация потянула его на себя. Артемида воткнула первую стрелу прямо в планету и перекатилась на спину, как только она прошла мимо. Она вытащила лук и смогла выстрелить второй стрелой, прежде чем солнце вырвало лук из ее руки и отправило его прямо вместе со стрелой к планете. Стрела вонзилась идеально, но складной лук распался от удара, и его частицы быстро сгорели на солнце. Дик запустил четвертый робинранг в следующую планету, которая проходила близко к их группе, и моментально закрыл голову руками, уткнувшись лицом в пол. 

– _Всем лечь на землю!_

Кид Флэш увидел, что вся команда моментально прижалась к полу. Планеты, в которые целились Дик и Артемида, продолжали двигаться по своим орбитам, и Уолли понял, на что рассчитывал Робин, когда устанавливал таймеры, прежде чем произошел взрыв. Он не хотел, чтобы взрыв произошел тогда, когда планеты будут как можно дальше от команды. Вместо этого он определил те точки, когда планеты будут наиболее близко друг к другу, и рассчитал, куда именно целится, чтобы последовательная детонация уничтожила как можно больше планет за один раз. 

Вторая планета, в которую целилась Артемида, достигла такой точки на противоположной стороне от солнца, когда проходила очень близко к двум другим планетам, лежащим ближе к центру в их солнечной системе. И затем взорвалась. 

Взрыв уничтожил гигантскую планету, словно она была хрупкой, как яичная скорлупа, разрушив и две ближайшие к ней тоже. Затем взорвалась та планета, в которую первым попал Дик. Она уничтожила следом за собой _еще несколько_ планет в соседней солнечной системе в том месте, где пересекались их орбиты. Затем взорвалась вторая планета, в которую стреляла Артемида, и следом еще две, выбранные Диком, и через секунду еще одна. 

Уолли вздрогнул, когда стены пещеры сотрясли шесть оглушительных взрывов. Словно по цепной реакции светящиеся зеленые планеты разрушались одна за другой, из-за взрывов или от попадания в них громадных осколков других планет. Команду засыпало осколками и мусором, но они не двигались, пока все не закончилось. 

Когда пыль и дым рассеялись, Кид Флэш оценил всю картину. Из девяносто с чем-то планет, созданных Киловогом, атака Робина уничтожила порядка двадцати семи и сильно повредила еще три. Уолли не был уверен, но если он понял план Дика правильно, то, казалось, что еще пять планет должны были быть уничтожены, если бы его робинранг достиг цели. 

Взрывы полностью расчистили от угрожающих планет зону, в которой находилась команда, а равновесие и траектории полета части планет в других системах тоже оказались нарушены. Единственное, что осталось от уничтоженных планет – это облако кружащихся обломков. 

Уолли был так восхищен этой идеально рассчитанной атакой, что вернулся в реальность только, когда Хэл присвистнул рядом с ним, явно оценив масштаб разрушений. 

Зеленый Фонарь все еще оставался спокоен, но разглядывал разрушения внизу с заинтригованным выражением лица. 

– Это... было _что-то..._

Уолли ощутил прилив гордости, разглядывая Дика внизу. Он хотел бы похвалить своих товарищей, но Хэл по-прежнему закрывал его рот кляпом – что было умно, потому что Уолли точно бы сообщил им, как вырваться из ловушки Киловога. Победить _самого_ Киловога, конечно, было уже совсем другим делом, но хотя бы Кид Флэш мог помочь им с уничтожением конструкций Зеленого Фонаря. 

Вся команда, не считая М`ганн, которая все еще была телепатически соединена с Киловогом, обменялась одобрительными восклицаниями и уставшими смешками при такой значительной победе. 

– _Тен вокмолбо!_

После заклинания Затанны кружащиеся обломки приземлились на землю и расчистили для них воздух. 

Но временное облегчение не продлилось долго. Внезапно М`ганн вздрогнула, и ее глаза вернулись к нормальному виду. Она выдохнула, стиснула голову руками и шокировано осмотрела товарищей по команде. 

– Это не сработало! 

Прежде чем кто-то из них успел отреагировать, они язвительный смех Киловога с центра зала. 

– Вам следует знать, что не стоит и пытаться сломать волю Зеленого Фонаря. Но еще бесполезнее пытаться вторгнуться в мой разум и нарушить ход моих мыслей. Я с планеты Боловакс Вик, маленькая марсианка. Ты знаешь, что это значит? 

Команда тупо уставилась на него, и Уолли не мог их винить. Он и сам никогда не слышал о подобной планете до того, как встретил Киловога. 

– Мой народ может общаться путем коллективного сознания, – мрачно улыбнулся им Киловог. – Все шесть миллиардов существ. Вы знаете, каково это – сохранять собственное сознание, когда в любой момент можешь подключиться к мыслям и чувствам целой планеты? Тебе не хватит жизни, чтобы нарушить мою концентрацию. 

Их небольшая победа теперь казалась незначительной. Они по-прежнему не могли обойти гравитацию шести солнц. И снова Уолли видел, что Дик отчаянно пытался придумать, как разрешить их затруднительное положение. 

– Ты не можешь просочиться сквозь пол и протащить его через скалу? – спросила Артемида, зажмурившись от боли. Заклинание Затанны начинало оказывать на них негативный эффект. 

– Даже при полных моих силах изменение плотности все еще мне не дается, – М`ганн извиняющееся покачала головой. 

– Я мог бы _пробиться_ через пол, – в отчаяние зарычал Коннер. 

– И что потом, проделал бы к нему _туннель?_ – Дик посмотрел на него, словно на сумасшедшего. – Мы должны придумать, как избавиться от солнц, чтобы мы могли двигаться. 

– Почему бы Акваладу просто не залить их водой? – нетерпеливо спросил Коннер. 

Калдур выглядел очень плохо. Им с М`ганн нужно было поскорее укрыться от этого иссушающего жара, или они окажутся в серьезной опасности. Атлант с трудом мог поднять голову. 

– Боюсь, это не сработает, даже если бы у меня было достаточное количество воды. 

Уолли пытался не сердиться на своих друзей. Они все были мастерами каждый в своей области, и наука – а также Зеленые Фонари – просто не была их увлечением. Солнце горело не при помощи кислорода, оно питалось термоядерным синтезом. Если облить водой настоящее солнце, вода только разложится на водород и кислород. А учитывая, что водород был вроде топлива для солнца... все станет только хуже... словно полить бензином костер. 

Он огляделся вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь, что поможет привлечь ему их внимание, и заметил грубую необработанную стену пещеры позади себя. Все эти взрывы слегка повредили зал пещеры. Уолли углядел кусочек стены, который казался слегка непрочным, прицелился и пнул его как можно сильнее. Довольно большой кусок стены отвалился и отлетел на пол с громким звуком. 

Дик мгновенно посмотрел туда, где он ударился об пол и затем поднял взгляд на Уолли и Хэла, пока Кид Флэш лихорадочно махал, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он резко распахнул глаза, заметив кляп во рту Уолли, возможно, на секунду решив, что ему угрожала опасность, но затем в замешательстве нахмурился. 

"Ладно", – весело подумал Уолли, игнорируя подозрительный взгляд Хэла. Настало время для телепатической связи между лучшими друзьями. Вообще–то... обычная _марсианская_ телепатия тоже бы сработала. Почему они не были соединены друг с другом ментально? О, постойте, возможно команда и была, но М`ганн просто не включила его. Ладно, не так важно! Ну же, сосредоточься! Он должен сделать все верно и быстро. И так как он не мог говорить и ни капли не знал язык жестов... 

Шарады! 

Они с Диком были просто королями по вечерам настольных игр. Команда даже пыталась запретить им играть на одной стороне, настолько они были хороши. Они щелкали шарады, словно орешки. 

Но как он должен изобразить желтый цвет? 

Может, если он покажет Дику несколько _желтых вещей,_ то он догадается. Ладно, что там было желтого? Солнце. Он не знал, как изобразить его, а если он укажет на одно из существующих солнц, то только запутает Дика. Банан? Он попытался представить, как изобразить банан. Лимон? Горчица? Черт, _нет!_ Ладно, хм, может желтый цвет светофора? Или он просто может изобразить радугу и указать на количество полосок до желтого цвета. Нет, возможно это будет выглядеть, словно он пытается показать танец... Черт. Было непросто. 

Волнуясь, что он потеряет внимание Дика, Уолли принялся лихорадочно водить руками по своему телу и плечам. Если бы он был в костюме Кид Флэша, в этих местах костюм был бы желтым. 

Но не сработало. Дик только вытаращил глаза, и Уолли даже увидел, что он слегка покраснел. Должно быть, там становилось жарко. Ему нужно было торопиться. Уолли провел руками по груди и животу и закивал с улыбкой. Затем указал на свои ноги, где были красные штаны, и отрицательно покачал головой, уже хмурясь. 

Его друг беспомощно уставился на него. Ну же, Дик, давай! Желтый – это хорошо! Красный – плохо! Уолли снова постучал по своей груди обеими руками и указал на Хэла. Он сжал кулак и притворился, будто бьет взрослого героя, в то же время указывая на свой торс и ободряюще двигая бровями, давая намеки акробату. Возможно, он выглядел глупо, но ему было плевать. 

Прошло лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем Хэл догадался, что он делал. Хэл выдохнул, выглядя оскорбленным, и отпихнул руку Уолли от себя. 

– Прекрати! Я слежу за тобой! 

Уолли в ответ шлепнул Хэла по руке, все еще указывая на свое туловище и кивая Дику. Затем они с Хэлом внезапно затеяли небольшую потасовку, шлепая друг друга по рукам. Он видел, что Дик переводил между ними совершенно озадаченный взгляд. Он не понимал происходящего, и в этом не было его вины. Единственной причиной, по которой Уолли так много знал о Зеленых Фонарях, было то, что Хэл являлся близким другом его дяди, и он частенько бывал в Централ Сити на патрулях или же затаскивал их в странные космические приключения. 

В отчаянной последней попытке Уолли довольно сильно хлопнул себя по груди, затем ухватился обеими руками за зеленый кляп у себя во рту и притворился, будто ломает его. 

Дик распахнул глаза, когда до него дошло, и на его лице вспыхнула просвещенная ухмылка. Чудо-Мальчик выхватил робинранг и протянул его Затанне, которая пыталась охладить М`ганн и Калдура. 

– Зи! Можешь изменить цвет наших костюмов и оружия на желтый? 

Затанна взглянула на него так, словно он потерял разум. Ха! Значит, возможно, они с Диком были не _настолько_ синхронны, как опасался Уолли. Он готов был поспорить, что она не смогла бы играть с Диком в самые сложные шарады прямо в разгар битвы. 

– Эм... конечно, Робин... – казалось, на мгновение она задумалась. Затем она посмотрела прямо на Уолли и улыбнулась, словно ее посетила идея. – Все должно быть желтым? 

– Главное, чтобы оружие было желтым, – в благодарность Дик наградил Уолли яркой ухмылкой, и он не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, несмотря на кляп, закрывающий нижнюю половину его лица. 

– _Ашан акворипикэ тенатс атевц амютсок Дик Ашэлф!_ – прокричала Затанна. 

С ухмылкой Уолли увидел, как вся экипировка его друзей стала такого же ярко-желтого цвета с вкраплениями красного, как и его костюм. Он наградил Хэла победным взглядом, который выглядел разочарованным тем, что все его попытки оказались напрасны. 

– Это жульничество... 

Кид Флэш лишь бросил на него краткий взгляд, прежде чем вновь принялся наблюдать за своими товарищами. 

– Отлично, – Дик кинул теперь желтый робинранг в ближайшее солнце. – Конструкции Зеленого Фонаря беззащитны перед желтым цветом. КФ рассказывал мне это давным-давно. Не могу поверить, что я забыл. 

Метательный снаряд Дика угодил прямо в солнце, которое угрожало им последние тридцать минут, и прошел сквозь него, не сгорев. Тлеющая зеленая звезда слегка сжалась внутрь к точке вторжения и разрушилась сама собой. 

Закусив губу изнутри, Уолли с волнением наблюдал за своими друзьями. Да, они методично уничтожали солнца и оставшиеся планеты, но похоже, совсем забыли о Киловоге. А огромный Зеленый Фонарь уже нетерпеливо улыбался и готовился к битве. 

Рядом с ним Хэл тоже улыбнулся. 

– Теперь все начнется по-настоящему. 

Уолли наградил его взглядом и спросил. 

– Разве ты не должен помогать кому-то там с планами в противостоянии Охотникам? 

– У меня перерыв, – Хэл пожал плечами. – Кроме того, я хочу на это посмотреть. 

Уолли только закатил глаза и покачал головой. Он слышал, как на арене Дик отдавал команды, а Затанна отменяла свое заклятие веса. Коннер громко зарычал и моментально устремился на Киловога, который оставался расслабленным. Он взглянул на Коннера только тогда, когда тот начал падать прямо на него. 

– Вам потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы догадаться, раззявы. 

Когда Супербой бросился на него, Киловог поднял одну руку в защитном жесте. Он даже едва вздрогнул, когда клон приземлился прямо перед ним и ударил кулаком его по руке. Киловог просто отвел удар, схватил Коннера за локоть и без всяких усилий швырнул его в сторону. 

– Вы знаете, как я использую свое кольцо, салаги? – он громко рассмеялся, когда М`ганн поймала Коннера в воздухе. – Чтобы лететь прямо навстречу своим врагам и раскидывать их своими голыми руками. 

Бесстрашный Калдур на мгновение окунулся в воду из своего рюкзака и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к их новой цели, прежде чем собраться с силами и броситься на Киловога. Его татуировки горели ярко-синим, и он создал два водных клинка. Коннер вновь устремился на Киловога, пытаясь заставить его повернуться спиной, открыв возможность для Калдура, но Киловог просто ухватил атланта за руку силой своего кольца и с оглушительным смешком швырнул его в Коннера. 

– Вам, раззявам, так меня не впечатлить... 

Но внезапно Дик прыгнул ему на спину и, хмыкнув, сунул дымовую бомбу ему прямо в открытый рот, прежде чем отскочить назад, приземлиться на руки и снова твердо встать на ноги с широкой ухмылкой. Взгляд Уолли дернулся в ту сторону, где Дик был всего лишь секундой раньше – на расстоянии половины комнаты от Киловога – и улыбнулся оттого, как легко его лучший друг мог исчезать так, что никто другой не замечал. 

Киловог зашелся хриплым кашлем, когда дым заполнил его рот, горло и глаза. Он слепо дернулся в сторону Дика, но акробат был уже далеко от него. 

– _Йыннежарто мыд!_

Дым превратился в большое облако, которое поглотило Киловога. Калдур и Коннер бросились прочь из дыма, а Дик уже был в воздухе, грациозно приземлился на одну из балок и вытащил свой бэт-крюк. Уолли увидел, что глаза М`ганн снова засветились, и дым начал дико кружиться и вращаться вокруг Киловога, не давая ускользнуть ни единому завитку. Артемида вытащила свой складной лук и разложила его, хлопнув себя по руке. Она выпустила очередь стрел прямо в дым, которые взрывались при столкновении, и Киловога опрокинуло на спину. 

Калдур облил Зеленого Фонаря струей воды и опустил руки в дорожку воды, которая соединяла их. Уолли видел, что кончики пальцев Калдура заискрились от электричества. Заряд прошелся по воде и опасно обрушился на тело Киловога. На мгновение показалось, что это подействовало, но кожа Зеленого Фонаря была слишком прочной, чтобы тот получил сильное повреждение от заряда. 

Коннер воспользовался возможностью и схватил Киловога вокруг мощной шеи, стиснув ее как можно сильнее. Калдур подошел к нему, сжимая светящиеся водяные клинки, и отскочил от удара, который был направлен в него. М`ганн схватила Киловога за ногу и снова дернула его на пол, а по команде Затанны пол пещеры обхватил Киловога наподобие смирительной рубашки. Дик спрыгнул вниз и приземлился на камень, закрывающий грудь Киловога, нацелив робинранг в лицо боловаксианца. Артемида перезарядила лук и также нацелилась на Киловога, а Коннер чуть переместил захват, чтобы не попасть под их удар. 

Калдур быстро прижал оба водяных клинка к шее Киловога и спокойно сказал. 

– Сдавайся. 

Хэл и Уолли посмотрели друг на друга со знающими улыбками, и спидстер вздохнул. 

Без малейшего слова или насмешки Киловог напряг руки и вырвался из захвата. Он схватил Дика за грудь и Калдура за пояс, столкнул их лбами вместе и бесцеремонно отбросил в сторону. Коннера он уложил также, швырнув его через свою голову прямо в М`ганн. Коннер врезался в нее, и они кучей повалились на пол. Артемида еще успела выстрелить несколько раз в Киловога, но ее стрелы застряли в его коже, словно иголки дикобраза, а затем он устремился к ней. Он толкнул ее ногой размером с крышку от мусорного бака прямо в грудь, и она отлетела на несколько метров. Уолли увидел, как она упала на пол и прокатилась по нему, прежде чем замереть без сознания. Затанна замерла на месте, шокированная тем, как быстро сменился расклад сил. Из всех них у нее меньше всего было боевого опыта, поэтому ее рефлексы еще не были столь отработаны. К тому времени, когда она только заканчивала произносить защитное заклинание, Киловог уже вырубил и ее. 

Огромный Зеленый Фонарь выпрямился, стоя посреди поверженных товарищей Уолли. Он уперся руками в бока, словно гордился своей работой. Хэл подлетел туда, где стоял Киловог и наконец-то освободил Уолли от защиты кольца. Уолли моментально подбежал к Дику и, слегка скривившись, изучил большую шишку на боку его головы. Чудо-Мальчик был без сознания. 

– Говорил тебе, что они хороши, – Хэл улыбнулся Киловогу. Он потрогал Коннера носком ботинка и удовлетворенно скрестил руки. – Итак, что ты думаешь? 

– Они не сдались ни на секунду, – Киловог усмехнулся своим глубоким громыхающим голосом. Уолли заметил, как он нежно взглянул на команду бессознательных героев. – Мне они нравятся.


	8. Chapter 8

**Гора Справедливости**   
**21 марта; 20:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

У каждого члена команды на Горе Справедливости была собственная комната. По большей части комнаты использовались для того, чтобы им было, где отдохнуть после особенно тяжелых миссий, но также Гора Справедливости являлась отличным убежищем. Правда, Джокеру было _известно_ , где находился вход в пещеру – и это немного более, чем пугало, – но он бы никогда не смог проникнуть внутрь, учитывая улучшенную систему безопасности, которую установили после нападения врагов Красного Торнадо. 

Гора для них являлась вторым домом, а для М`ганн, Коннера, Затанны – и теперь для _Уолли_ – она была основным местом обитания. Уолли старался не слишком задумываться на эту тему, но действительность буквально бросалась ему в лицо. Он _не хотел_ расстраиваться по этому поводу, особенно учитывая, что Коннер и М`ганн жили так в течение последнего года, но ему все же хотелось быть со своими дядей и тетей. Правда, им тоже пришлось покинуть свой дом. Пока они не будут уверенны в сохранности тайны личности семьи Флэша, им придется оставаться в комнатах Барри на Сторожевой Башне. 

Уолли закончил развешивать одежду в шкафу и захлопнул дверцу с утомленным вздохом. Он устал от сборов, переезда, да и просто откровенно вымотался. После того, как Киловог сначала вырубил всю команду, а затем принялся оказывать им первую медицинскую помощь, Хэл устроил Уолли персональную тренировку. И в этот момент Кид Флэш даже немного простил свою семью и Лигу за то, что они так защищали его и не допускали к командной деятельности. 

Потому что он абсолютно был _не в форме_. Настолько, что Хэл хорошенько его отмутузил, совершенно не пожалев. А удары Уолли не причинили ему _ни малейшего_ вреда. В своем нынешнем состоянии он ни за что бы не смог успешно выполнить ни одного задания. Ему нужно было набрать мышечную массу, и как можно скорее. А сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком жалким, как бы не тяжело было это признавать. 

Поэтому он полностью посвятил себя упражнениям, которые дал ему Хэл, и работал над собой так долго, пока его мышцы окончательно не сдались, а затем опустошил едва ли не четверть кухни. Его метаболизм мстительно возвращал потраченное. В последнее время он вел себя очень странно: то в один день моментально сжигал все калории на сверхскорости, а на следующий функционировал, как у всех нормальных людей. Сначала Уолли испугался, что теряет свои способности, но все же его скорость была еще при нем. Может быть... он, наконец, становился настоящим спидстером? Порой у дяди Барри был зверский аппетит, и он мог разгонять свой метаболизм, когда хотел, но ему не нужно было постоянно есть, чтобы использовать свои силы. Его скорость не вытягивала из его тела все запасы и питательные вещества в качестве топлива, и она обычно не приводила его к истощению. 

Было бы... очень здорово использовать свои способности и не волноваться о еде каждые два часа. А еще лучше было бы – просто невероятно и чертовски _потрясающе_ – если бы он смог придерживаться скорости своего дяди во время пробежек. С тех пор, как они с Диком пересекли половину страны за считанные минуты, Уолли старался выбираться на пробежки каждую ночь. Не было сомнений в том, что он определенно стал быстрее, но Уолли так и не смог достичь той же скорости, что и в тот день, когда за его спиной был Дик. 

Он по-прежнему не понимал, что же было не так. По всем законам, отсутствие лишнего веса должно было только сделать его быстрее, а не замедлить. У него не получалось разобраться. 

Уолли подошел к кровати и рухнул на свежее постельное белье. И конечно же, мышцы в его руках, ногах и животе тут же начали ныть. Он схватил подушку с изголовья и со стоном уткнулся в нее. Уолли не помнил, когда он чувствовал такую же боль после тренировки с тех пор, как ему было десять, и дядя Барри гонял его до обретения нужной физической формы, когда он только начинал свою карьеру в качестве Кид Флэша. На мгновение его захлестнуло гнетущее чувство, что ему придется снова начинать почти с самого начала, но затем он подумал о словах Дика – что они преодолеют все вместе, несмотря ни на что. 

И сразу же почувствовал себя лучше. 

Замок на его двери два раза пискнул, давая ему знать, что кто-то стоял снаружи, и затем дверь отъехала в сторону. Уолли едва ли когда-то ощущал необходимость запирать ее. Он поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда Дик с очень недовольным выражением лица зашел в его комнату, прижимая к голове пакет со льдом. Когда дверь закрылась, Чудо-Мальчик стащил с себя маску и бросил ее куда-то за свое плечо. Он небрежно набрал код на замке, чтобы запереть дверь, затем подошел к кровати и рухнул на нее рядом с Уолли, принимаясь отстегивать плащ и снимать ботинки. 

– Чувак, Зеленые Фонари – отстой! Можешь забрать их обратно себе. 

Уолли только рассмеялся. 

– Прости, чувак. Я бы предупредил тебя о Киловоге, но не думал, что тебе когда-либо доведется встретиться с ним, и уж тем более не думал, что тебе придется с ним еще и сражаться. 

Дик наградил его унылым взглядом и перекатился на бок, повернувшись к Уолли спиной. 

– Откуда, черт возьми, ты его вообще знаешь? 

– Оу, – Уолли не смог сдержать усмешку, когда вспомнил. – Вообще-то, это довольно забавная история. Кажется, тогда мне было двенадцать. Так вот, в тот день со мной нянчился Хэл. Те выходные я проводил с дядей Барри и тетей Айрис, но затем Капитан Холод вдруг решил, что он влюблен в тетю Айрис и похитил ее прямо из студии теленовостей. Поэтому дядя Барри попросил Хэла приглядеть за мной, пока он занимался ее спасением. Ну, мы с Хэлом сидели на диване и смотрели... 

– Эм, постой-ка, – Дик снова перевернулся на спину и насторожено взглянул на него. – Капитан Холод похитил твою тетю?! И он _влюблен_ в нее? 

– О да, – Уолли отмахнулся от его удивления. – Как и Профессор Зум, но это совершенно другая история. К тому же, тетя Айрис была в полном порядке: заперла Капитана Холода в его секретном убежище даже прежде, чем дядя Барри добрался туда. Так вот, мы с Хэлом сидели на его диване в Коаст Сити, смотрели какой-то фильм... кстати, тогда я очень плохо себя чувствовал и именно поэтому не отправился вместе с Флэшем спасать тетю Ай. И внезапно сквозь стену ворвался огромный серый _инопланетянин_ со множеством зубов, выстрелил в Хэла какой-то желтой субстанцией, схватил меня и улетел. 

Внезапно Дик хихикнул. 

– Тебя похитил пришелец? 

– Чувак, заткнись, – Уолли выгнул бровь. – Давай не будем начинать считать, сколько раз похищали _тебя_. 

Его лучший друг тут же возмущенно зашипел, но Уолли лишь игриво пихнул его в бок.   
– Не перебивай. Так вот, оказалось, что пришелец был Желтым Фонарем по имени Аркилло, и его послал на Землю другой Желтый Фонарь, Синестро, чтобы чисто ради прикола испортить Хэлу жизнь – ведь за Хэлом вечно тянутся какие-то сумасшедшие. Так вот, Аркилло отнес меня в заброшенный ангар "Гражданской авиации Фэррис" и весь такой начал заявлять: _"Я съем тебя, человек!"_ Но в этот момент ворвался Киловог и принялся его избивать. Полагаю, он преследовал Аркилло на всем пути к Земле, потому что они вроде как из одного космического сектора и являются злейшими врагами. Как бы там ни было, Аркилло схватил Киловога и попытался оторвать ему руку. В этот момент я решил, что было бы вполне неплохо вмешаться, поэтому я подбежал к ним и пнул Аркилло в коленную чашечку. 

Дик комично распахнул глаза, а выражение его лица стало бесценным. 

– Ага, мне было двенадцать, помнишь? Ужасная идея. Впрочем, я отвлек Аркилло на достаточное время, чтобы дать Киловогу шанс вмешаться и отрезать палец Аркилло с кольцом. В этот момент наконец-то Хэл притащил свою ленивую задницу и познакомил нас, – кивнул Уолли со счастливой улыбкой. – И Киловог такой: "Этот мальчишка просто потрясающий! Хэл, почему ты такой ужасный, и почему он намного круче тебя?". Читая правда! 

Робин скептически улыбнулся. 

– Уверен, именно так все и было. 

– Но правда же! 

Дик только покачал головой и постарался вытянуться, лежа на спине, но вздрогнул, задев свое плечо. 

– Ты в порядке? – Уолли склонился над своим другом. – Тебе ведь там неслабо досталось, да? 

– Ага, – Дик кивнул и закрыл глаза. – Киловог вправил мне руку, когда я еще не пришел в сознание. Кажется, я повредил нерв, когда пытался сделать это сам, но в тот момент мне было не до осторожности. А Хэл просканировал кольцом мою голову и сказал, что все в порядке. У меня нет сотрясения или чего-то серьезного, но, чувак, голова у Калдура весьма твердая. 

Уолли рассмеялся и подтянул к себе ноги, скрестив их и усевшись на кровати, когда увидел, что Дик болезненно ощупывал поврежденное плечо. 

– Ну, если Хэл сказал, что ты в порядке, я ему верю. Уж он-то знает все о травмах головы. Но, если твое плечо все еще болит, я бы мог сделать тебе массаж. Мои спидстерские руки просто волшебные. 

Он пошевелил пальцами в качестве доказательства. Внезапно Дик широко распахнул глаза и уставился на Уолли с самым странным выражением: на его лице были написаны удивление, боль, будто бы его мучило несварение, и некоторый страх. Он вдруг покраснел и отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Нет! Эм, не надо. Все хорошо, я правда в порядке. Просто небольшое растяжение, но оно пройдет само по себе. Видишь? 

Дик поднял руку и подвигал ей, чтобы продемонстрировать это свое "в порядке". Но плечо хрустнуло несколько раз, и удивление на лице Дика сменилось агонией. Он замер и задрожал.

– О, _конечно_. Ты в полном порядке, – голос Уолли сочился сарказмом. Он закатил глаза и придвинулся ближе, встал на колени, намереваясь перевернуть Дика.– Ляг на живот и вытяни руку в сторону. 

Робин упрямо покачал головой. 

– Мне правда не хочется никакого массажа. 

– Больно не будет, большой мальчик, – рассмеялся Кид Флэш, все же заставив его перевернуться. – Обещаю. 

По какой-то причине Дик покраснел только сильнее, но не стал сильно сопротивляться действиям Уолли. Он будто бы сдался и позволил своему другу уложить себя так, как тот хотел, сунув себе под грудь подушку и послушно вытянув руку под углом девяносто градусов к своему телу. Сустав неприятно хрустнул, и Уолли услышал негромкий, но острый болезненный вскрик. Он притворился, будто бы не слышал его и положил Дику руку на спину, чтобы удержать его на месте, и нежно начал массировать трапецевидную мышцу, заставляя его расслабиться. Когда Дик оказался в нужном положении, Уолли переместил руки на его плечевые мышцы, ближе к шее. 

– Кстати говоря, ты был там полным сорвиголовой... особенно когда придумал план, как разрушить конструкции планет. 

Он заметил, как у Дика покраснели кончики ушей. Робин повернул голову набок, и Уолли постарался полностью сосредоточиться на своих действиях. 

– Ага, правда это ничего особенно не дало, – пробормотал он. – Нам все равно надрали задницы. 

– Ну ты же не ожидал _победить_ , верно? – усмехнулся Уолли, все еще пытаясь заставить Дика расслабить руку. – Киловог _тренирует_ Зеленых Фонарей. 

– Да, _теперь_ я это понял, – упрямо выдохнул Дик. Он лежал неподвижно, пока Уолли методично убирал напряжение из его мышц. – Но все равно спасибо за то, что помог мне догадаться, как выбраться из ловушки. 

– Пожалуйста, – Кид Флэш провел пальцами по дельтовидной мышце плеча. Как только миновала опасность, что Дик отпихнет его, Уолли подключил и другую руку к массажу. – Я знаю, что ты не разбираешься в Зеленых Фонарях так, как я. Впрочем, как и в сотне других героев. Бэтмену действительно нужно сдружиться с большим количеством супер-друзей. Уверен, тебе не часто удается увидеть других героев. 

Дик слегка пожал плечами. 

– Ну, время от времени к нам залетает в гости Супермен, но на этом все. Брюс не особо жалует мета-людей в Готэме. На самом деле, твой дядя и ты – единственные, против чьего присутствия он не возражает. 

– Правда? Почему? – Уолли закусил щеку изнутри, сосредоточившись на массаже. Он попытался заставить свои ладони слегка вибрировать, и Дик полностью расслабился под его прикосновениями. 

Робин мягко откинул голову на бок и выдохнул почти довольно. 

– Сопутствующий ущерб. Ты видел, как дерется Супермен: здания Метрополиса почти всегда на реставрации. Зеленый Фонарь действует аналогично. Они не сдерживают свои силы, даже когда сражаются в населенных городах. Бэтмену нравится Флэш, потому что он умеет контролировать свою скорость, и он научил тебя тому же. Централ Сити и Кейстоун почти никогда не страдают от ваших действий. 

На мгновение Уолли задумался над сказанным. Дик был прав. Кид Флэш точно знал, что его дядя способен нанести удар с такой силой, чтобы обрушить здание, но в городе он всегда был осторожным. Он даже старался бежать достаточно медленно, чтобы не разрушить улицы звуковой волной. 

– Кстати, ты отвратительно играешь в шарады, – рассеянно пробормотал Дик, пока вибрирующие пальцы Уолли полностью избавляли его от боли в плече. 

– Эй, но ты же догадался, разве нет? 

– Ага, после того, как потратил почти пять минут на то, чтобы понять, почему ты лапаешь себя передо мной, – фыркнул Дик в подушку. 

Уолли замер, и Дик почти моментально напрягся. 

– _Что?_ Зачем это мне себя лапать?! Постой, _с чего_ ты решил, что я себя лапал? 

– Я не знаю! – поспешно ответил Дик. – Я не... я просто... _Я не знаю!_

– Эй, успокойся! – рассмеялся Уолли, толкнув своего друга обратно на кровать, когда тот попытался сбежать. – Я же просто подкалываю тебя. 

– Это _ты_ успокойся... – Робин улегся обратно, рухнув лицом в подушку с глухим звуком. 

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Дик отчего-то вспотел, а Уолли молча массировал его плечо. Он заставил Дика опустить руку, прижать ее к боку, и занялся его бицепсом. 

– Затанна сегодня была довольна шикарна, да? 

Уолли резко стиснул пальцы и нечаянно крепко вцепился в больную руку Дика. 

– _Ай!_ – вскрикнул тот и машинально отстранился. – Что с тобой?! 

– Прости! – Уолли поднял руки. – Это... это вышло случайно. Но больше не повторится! Мне очень жаль, чувак! 

– Сегодня вовсе не день "насилия над Робином", – Дик издал многострадальный вздох и снова растянулся, свесил ноги с кровати. Его покрасневшая кожа постепенно вернулась к нормальному оттенку. – Так вот, я говорил о том, что было здорово, как Зи сделала наши костюмы похожими на твой. Словно ты был вместе с нами. Это очень помогло мне сосредоточиться. Я не люблю сражаться без тебя, ведь это портит всю мою стратегию. Я так привык работать с тобой в паре. 

Мысленная реакция Уолли на слова Дика сначала была негативной, а затем необыкновенно потрясающей. Он даже ощетинился, услышав прозвище, которым Дик наградил Затанну. Ему _не особо_ понравилось, что они были достаточно близки, чтобы использовать прозвища. Уолли задался вопросом, было ли у Затанны прозвище для Дика тоже. И начал тихо закипать, размышляя об этом. 

Но вместе с тем признание Дика также заставило его сердце биться очень странно, но все же приятно. Все-таки у Уолли действительно было множество укоренившихся комплексов – сложно было обойтись без них, учитывая то, в каких условиях он рос. Поэтому услышать то, что Дику без него было хоть немного некомфортно, было действительно приятно. 

– Да, она классно сработала, – неохотно признал Кид Флэш, потому что _так и было_. Затанна была действительно милой, и команда стала только сильнее с ее появлением. И она всегда проявляла к нему только дружелюбие. Однако, Дику она явно нравилась, что весьма сильно беспокоило Уолли, и он не мог понять, почему. 

Возможно потому, что где-то на подсознательном уровне он переживал, что она может занять его место. Но это было глупо. Должно быть, дело было все же в чем-то другом. 

– Как ты справляешься с тем, что теперь тебе приходиться жить здесь? – осторожно поинтересовался Дик через плечо. 

Уолли снова передвинул руку Дика, в этот раз вытянул ее в сторону и заставил Робина выпрямить ее. 

– Довольно неплохо. Я имею ввиду, это лучше, чем то, что предлагал дядя Барри. Он собирался отправить меня в Алабаму к Максу. В принципе, там тоже было бы неплохо. То есть, мне нравится Макс и все такое, но это же _Алабама_. 

Дик рассмеялся. 

– Думаю, мне повезло, что Бэтмен вдруг решил побеседовать с дядей Барри и уговорил его позволить мне остаться здесь, – громко произнес Уолли, наблюдая за Диком краем глаза, не прекратив массаж. Он не был глупым.. Он знал, что на внезапное решение переселить его на Гору Справедливости значительное влияние оказал Дик. 

Как и ожидалось, Робин стал выглядеть несколько виноватым, но улыбнулся. 

– Не за что? 

– Спасибо, – усмехнулся Уолли. Он принялся массировать теперь чуть сильнее, чтобы действительно снять все напряжение. – Кстати, мы с Максом отправляемся на пробежку через несколько дней, и если ты хочешь составить мне компанию... 

– Эм, нет, спасибо, – Дик снова закрыл глаза и его голос зазвучал немного сонливо. – Я все еще не отошел от предыдущего забега. Меня обычно не укачивает, но ты сразил меня наповал. Думаю, я все же немного подожду, прежде чем попробовать снова. 

Уолли бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не чувствует легкого самодовольства. 

– Постой, – Робин повернул голову на бок и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на него. – Я думал, вы побежите вместе с Флэшем. 

– Неа, он не смог выкроить свободного времени, – Уолли пожал плечами, словно это ничего для него не значило. Но он правда не расстраивался по этому поводу. – Лига сегодня встречается с Корпусом Зеленых Фонарей, и я уверен, ты слышал, что они собираются завтра на совещание ООН. Поэтому Макс предложил подменить дядю Барри. Может быть, с нами побежит и Джей, но я не уверен. 

– Я рад, что скоро с тебя снимут все ограничения, – тихо пробормотал Дик, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя здоровой руки. Уолли почти закончил с поврежденным суставом, поэтому он погладил Дика по спине и принялся массировать ее, чтобы помочь ему уснуть быстрее. Ему требовался отдых после тренировки Киловога. – И тебе не придется волноваться о том, что я сдерживаю тебя. 

– Ты никогда не сдерживал меня, – улыбнулся Уолли. 

– Сдерживал, когда ты бежал со скоростью почти пять тысяч километров в час, – фыркнул Дик. Он зевнул и затем замолчал. 

– Верно, – пришлось согласиться Уолли. Он не смог достигнуть такой же скорости во второй раз, но даже если бы и смог, то не хотел рисковать жизнью Дика. Если бы что-то пошло не так, даже если бы он всего лишь запнулся, его лучший друг моментально был бы мертв. Уолли подождал, скажет ли Дик что-нибудь еще, но его дыхание стало глубоким. Судя по всему, он уснул. 

Уолли осторожно отодвинулся от своего лучшего друга и укрыл его той половиной одеяла, на которой он не лежал. Скинув ботинки, он выключил свет и неловко подтянул ноги к себе, пытаясь поместиться на верхней части кровати, не потревожив при этом Дика. Было еще только восемь часов вечера, что было довольно рано для сна, но в последнее время у него не получалось высыпаться. После того, как они узнали, что его отец сбежал со Сторожевой Башни, Дик ночевал вместе с ним в Кейстоуне только пару ночей, а затем ему пришлось вернуться в Готэм. И с тех пор Уолли почти не спал. Как оказалось, рядом с Диком он отлично проваливался в сон, но когда был один, то мучился от кошмаров. 

Он устроился так удобно, как получилось, и понадеялся, что присутствие друга отпугнет ночные кошмары, чтобы он смог поспать хотя бы несколько часов. 

К сожалению, эта ночь не отличалась от предыдущих. Уолли беспокойно метался и ворочался, застигнутый на пороге самого худшего кошмара. Ему снилось, что его отец каким-то образом нашел его и пробрался в пещеру, пока они спали. Он зашел к нему в комнату и уставился на него с тем же самым выражением холодной ненависти в глазах, как в тот день, когда он направил на него пистолет на лестнице. 

Уолли замер в страхе, его сердце пыталось выскочить из груди, когда его отец направился к нему и вытащил из-за спины длинный кухонный нож. Он был мокрым и блестел от крови – крови его матери. Уолли попытался сесть и отползти, но конечности его не слушались. Он лихорадочно опустил взгляд и ощутил, как сжались его внутренности. Его тело двигалось, но слишком медленно. Уолли напрягся так сильно, как только мог, чтобы убежать от неумолимо приближающегося отца, но его руки и ноги продолжали двигаться со скоростью улитки. Ему удалось отползти на дюйм, когда он оглянулся и увидел, что его отец остановился и посмотрел куда-то влево. Взгляд Уолли скользнул в ту же сторону, и его сердце сжалось так сильно, словно кто-то стиснул его обеими руками. 

Дик все еще спал на кровати рядом с ним, и он совсем не двигался, не считая того, как легко поднималась и опускалась его грудь в такт дыханию. 

Отец Уолли взглянул на него с мрачной улыбкой и искусно повернул нож между пальцами, прежде чем сделать несколько шагов в сторону Дика. Неожиданно страх Уолли за самого себя полностью исчез, а его сердце хаотично забилось в совсем иной панике. 

– _Нет!!_ – попытался закричать Уолли. Он отчаянно пытался прорваться сквозь странный барьер на его скорости, но воздух был подобен вязкой патоке. Парализованный, Уолли смотрел, как его отец встал возле Дика с ножом в руке. Его тело вибрировало от дикого ужаса, и он истерически боролся, пытаясь преодолеть препятствие и сократить между ними дистанцию в несколько шагов. – _Убирайся прочь от него!_

Но его отец схватил Дика за плечо и грубо перевернул его на спину. Опершись одной рукой на кровать, он насмешливо прижал кончик ножа прямо к сердцу Дика. Тот едва ли дрогнул во сне. 

Нет нет нет нет, _Господи_ , нет! Грудь Уолли сжалась, и он не мог дышать. Его отец бросил на него еще один ненавистный взгляд и надавил на нож. 

Уолли вздрогнул и проснулся с беззвучным испуганным вздохом. Он сел прямо, продолжая судорожно дрожать, и лихорадочно оглядел темную комнату, пока не нашел взглядом Дика. Тот все также неподвижно лежал рядом с ним. С очень быстрой скоростью, особенно по сравнению с кошмаром, он наклонился к нему и принялся наблюдать за ним, пока точно не убедился, что тот дышал. Уолли прикрыл рот дрожащей рукой, откинулся на стену и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить свое учащенное сердцебиение. 

Это было не реально. Не реально. Не реально. 

Он снова приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на Дика. Тот все еще дышал. Он дышал. Не было никакого ножа. Все то было ненастоящим. Нереальным. Он был все еще жив. Уолли вцепился пальцами в свои волосы и потянул, чувствуя, как болезненно выдергивались волоски с корнями. Горячие слезы защипали его глаза и побежали по лицу, и Уолли подтянул колени к груди, ощущая, что он рассыпался на осколки. Он подумал о своей маме, о полных жизни глазах Дика, об убийственном выражение на лице отца, и вспомнил холодное беспомощное ощущение того, как кровь быстро покидала его тело. 

Спидстер сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и постарался снова взять себя в руки, но у него никак не выходило. Складывалось впечатление, что, чем сильнее он пытался удержать осколки своей жизни на месте, тем на большее число кусочков он распадался. Он откинул голову на стену позади себя. 

Ему нужно было бежать. 

Уолли моментально соскочил с кровати и оказался на ногах. Он направился к двери, но резко замер и неуверенно оглянулся на Дика. Теперь они были командой – всегда ей были, но сейчас особенно. Он вернулся обратно к кровати и осторожно потряс Дика за плечо. Чудо-Мальчик громко засопел, но только больше зарылся в кровать. Уолли снова осторожно потряс его и тихо прошептал его имя. 

– Хмм? – Дик слегка приоткрыл глаза. 

– Дик, мне нужно идти, – прохрипел Уолли. 

– Что..? 

– Мне нужно бежать, – Уолли прочистил горло. 

Робин в замешательстве уставился на него мутным взглядом. 

– Что? Л-ладно. Веселись... 

Должно быть, он был еще слишком сонным, осознал Уолли. Обычно Дик спал не так крепко. Он неожиданно подумал о том, как быстро он отключился чуть раньше. Вероятно, Хэл дал ему что-то против боли, что помогло ему уснуть. Иначе сейчас Робин бы волновался гораздо больше, а не проигрывал борьбу в попытках удержать свои веки открытыми. Уолли позволил своему другу улечься назад и быстро заснуть. Скорее всего, Дик разозлится, если Кид Флэш уйдет, не будучи уверенным, понял ли тот его, но он не особо хотел его беспокоить. 

Он просто хотел бежать и бежать до тех пор, пока не оббежит весь земной шар или пока у него не закончится энергия, что наверняка произойдет гораздо раньше. Но раз Дик не в курсе, что он уходит, Уолли придется ограничиться территорией штата Род-Айленд. Какой бы разочаровывающей маленькой не была территория штата, он хотя бы сможет побегать, раз уж ему придется выйти одному. 

Уолли натянул свои самые лучшие беговые кроссовки – те самые "уродливые желтые чудовища", как называл их Дик и которые Рой подарил ему на день рождения – и направился к двери, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте кодовый замок. Он набрал нужный код, и дверь отъехала в сторону с тихим шипением, открыв темный коридор с почти черными стенами. Уолли шагнул за дверь. 

– _Ааа!_ – он запнулся обо что-то большое и со шлепком рухнул на пол. Приподнявшись на локте, Уолли поднял взгляд, когда то самое большое нечто удивленно застонало и поднялось на ноги. Он выпрямился, пытаясь разглядеть, что же это было, и постарался побыстрее адаптироваться к темноте.

– Ты в порядке? – раздался тихий голос. 

– Какого... _Коннер?_ – прошептал Уолли, поднявшись на ноги. На секунду он заглянул обратно в комнату, чтобы убедиться, не разбудил ли он Дика. Не разбудил. Закрыв дверь, он повернулся к своему товарищу по команде. – Что ты здесь делаешь? 

– Сплю, – неловко ответил клон. 

– Возле моей комнаты? – Уолли в замешательстве склонил голову на бок. Ему едва удавалось различить фигуру своего друга в темном коридоре. Коннер неловко пошевелился и кивнул. 

– Я... хотел убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке. 

Уолли удивленно распахнул глаза, когда понял, что это значило. 

Коннер стоял на страже возле его двери. 

Что-то странно сжалось у него в груди, когда Коннер взял его за руку и потянул в сторону холла и слабо освещенной комнаты отдыха, прилегающей к кухне. Как только они вышли на свет, то остановились, и Коннер повернулся к Уолли, чтобы разглядеть его лучше. И взволнованно нахмурился. 

Внезапно Уолли подумал о том, как он, должно быть, выглядел: взмокший от пота, зрачки глаз расширены от страха, лицо мокрое от слез. Он яростно вытер глаза и взглянул на Коннера так спокойно, как мог, стараясь не смотреть в его ясные голубые глаза. 

Коннер мог бы наградить его взглядом, полным жалости. Мог бы притянуть Уолли в неловкое объятие и сказать что-нибудь пустое, типичное и ободряющее. Он мог бы спросить его, почему он плакал, и потребовать, чтобы он рассказал ему о своем кошмаре. 

Но вместо этого он подошел к холодильнику и вытащил остатки лазаньи, которую М`ганн готовила на ужин. Коннер сунул в микроволновую печь весь контейнер, так как отлично знал, что в случае со спидстером не было никакого смысла отрезать лишь кусочек или пять. Затем поставил на стол чайник со сладким чаем, который никто, кроме Уолли, больше не пил. Несколько лет назад Макс познакомил Уолли с магией южного сладкого чая, и с тех пор он подсел на него. Остальные же, однако, жаловались, что он был слишком сладким. 

Кид Флэш рвано выдохнул от облегчения, что Коннер наверняка услышал, но тактично проигнорировал. Уолли дошел до кухонной стойки и уселся рядом с раковиной на один из барных стульев, что стояли вокруг стойки. Пока Коннер повернулся к нему спиной, он закончил вытирать свои глаза и быстро проверил время на наручных часах. Полночь. Ну, четыре часа он все же поспал. Уолли не отрывал взгляда от стола, пока перед ним не появились пышущий паром контейнер с лазаньей, чашка и вилка. 

Внезапно почувствовав себя изголодавшимся, Уолли набросился на домашнюю лазанью, пока Коннер разливал чай по чашкам. Клон тоже съел несколько кусочков лазаньи прямо из керамической посуды. Он о чем-то сосредоточенно размышлял, пока жевал, хотя не произнес ничего до тех пор, пока они не смолотили всю лазанью с несколькими кусочками холодного чесночного хлеба. Получив дозу еды и сахара, Уолли уже почувствовал себя немного лучше и спокойнее. 

– Ты много знаешь о Зеленых Фонарях. 

Уолли оказался слегка поражен этим внезапным заявлением. Он был безгранично благодарен, что Коннер не завел разговор о его слезах, но, честно говоря, он все же думал, что тот _что-нибудь_ спросит. 

– Да... эм, думаю, Зеленые Фонари и Флэши всегда были довольно близки. Я познакомился с большинством из них через своего дядю. 

– Ты бы хотел однажды стать одним из них? – нахмурившись, тихо спросил Коннер, будто пытался решить какую-то загадку. Перед Уолли тоже теперь появилась загадка: он совершенно не представлял, с чего у Коннера возник этот вопрос. 

– Зеленым Фонарем? – вопросительно повторил Уолли. На секунду он задумался над этим, затем скривился и покачал головой. – Нет, не думаю, что из меня бы получился хороший Фонарь. Я слишком безалаберный. А что на счет тебя? 

Коннер с улыбкой покачал головой и сложил свои большие руки на столе. 

– Я хорош кое в чем другом... 

Он умолк и глуповато поиграл мышцами. Уолли не смог сдержать рваного смешка. Улыбка Коннера стала немного шире при виде усмешки спидстера, но в течение долгого времени они просто молчали. Они просто сидели вместе на кухне, пока Уолли полностью не оправился от своего кошмара, и в нем больше не кипела сумасшедшая энергия. Но, однако, ему все еще хотелось бежать: пребывание в пещере вызывало у него клаустрофобию. 

Уолли убрал пустую посуду из-под лазаньи в раковину и затем спрыгнул с барного стула, заслужив вопросительный взгляд от Коннера. Он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону выхода и слегка улыбнулся своему другу. 

– Я хочу немного подышать свежим воздухом, прежде чем пойти спать, хорошо? 

Коннер молча кивнул, судя по всему, довольный таким планом. Он не попытался двинуться следом за ним, и Уолли снова почувствовал облегчение. 

– Пообещай мне, что пойдешь спать в свою комнату? – Уолли коротко усмехнулся. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты проторчал всю ночь на полу. 

Коннер пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего такого. 

Кид Флэш направился к выходу, но замер и развернулся обратно к Супербою. 

– _Спасибо_. За... ну, знаешь... я чувствую себя лучше. 

Довольная улыбка, которой наградил его клон, было последним, что он видел, прежде чем добежал по коридорам прямо к небольшой лестнице, которая вела к выходу сбоку от Горы Справедливости. Набрав код безопасности, Уолли открыл тяжелую металлическую дверь и выбрался наружу на морозный ночной воздух. Он испытал смесь облегчения и тревоги, когда почувствовал, как ветер продувает сквозь его одежду и холодит кожу. А затем понял, что возле выхода кто-то был. 

Уолли моментально принял защитную стойку, его сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, а в голове тут же вспыхнули мысли о его отце. 

– Я догадывался, что ты снова попытаешься ускользнуть для одинокой пробежки. 

Он тут же расслабился. В лунном свете он разглядел Роя: тот в ленивой позе сидел на краю скалы. Лучник смотрел через свое плечо на Уолли так, словно ему было скучно. 

– Как долго ты сидишь здесь? – Уолли осмотрел мокрый горный скат и белеющий город в отдалении. – Сейчас же не больше десяти градусов. 

Харпер только пожал плечами и небрежно поправил свои кожаную куртку и перчатки. 

– Пару часов. Я предполагал, что ты снова попытаешься сбежать. Этот выход единственный, который не оборудован камерами. 

– Это... весьма пугает, Рой. Откуда ты знаешь, что я убегаю по ночам? – Уолли медленно подошел к своему названному старшему брату и уселся рядом с ним, свесив ноги с края. 

Рой подвинул свой мотоциклетный шлем, чтобы освободить для Уолли больше места, и протянул ему вторую мотоциклетную куртку, которая должна была защитить его от пронзительного ветра. 

– У меня свои методы. 

– Нет, правда, – Кид Флэш натянул куртку на себя и засунул руки в карманы, чтобы согреться. – Бэтмен изучал меня на предмет жучков, следящих устройств и всего такого и сказал, что я чист. Так откуда ты знаешь? 

– Потому что я знаю тебя, _идиот_ , – Рой несильно хлопнул его по затылку. – И я приехал на мотоцикле, чтобы я мог отправиться на пробежку с тобой. 

Уолли скривился. 

– Твой _мотоцикл?_ Фу, он такой _медленный._ Я мог бы просто по... 

– Ты _не понесешь_ меня на своей спине, – твердо проворчал Красная Стрела. Он наградил Уолли предупреждающим взглядом, но спидстер не понял его. 

– Почему нет? Я постоянно таскаю Дика на спине. 

– Я тебе не птичка-Дикки, – насмешливо произнес Рой. 

– Ты весишь ненамного больше меня, – Уолли замер и опустил взгляд на свое тело. – Ну, ненамного больше того, сколько я весил раньше... В любом случае, мне будет совсем не тяжело, как только я начну двигаться. 

– Я не об _этом_ , – проворчал Рой. – Ты не понесешь меня и точка! Это вопрос личного достоинства. 

Кид Флэш поднял обе руки, сдаваясь, но проглотил усмешку, зная, что она только больше разозлит Роя. Если это вообще было возможно... 

– Как тебе удалось выкроить время, чтобы прийти сюда? – он сменил тему, мимоходом решив, что было бы _довольно забавно_ потащить куда-нибудь Роя. – Я думал, что все члены Лиги сейчас заняты. 

– У меня сейчас время, отведенное для сна, – резко огрызнулся Харпер в ответ. – А я решил провести его, наблюдая за тобой, потому что ты, судя по всему, отказываешься не совершать глупости. 

Уолли ощетинился и произнес с сильной обидой в голосе. 

– Это ты ведешь себя глупо! Иди и поспи немного! 

Выгнув бровь, Рой спокойно посмотрел на него. 

– Я пойду спать, если ты тоже вернешься в кроватку и пропустишь сегодняшнюю пробежку. 

– Нет, – Уолли отстранился и упрямо скрестил руки на груди. Он уже начинал действительно уставать оттого, что другие командовали им. 

К его удивлению, Рой не начал кричать на него или имитировать выражение лица самого известного буки Готэма. Он, наоборот, даже ухмыльнулся и доброжелательно дернул его за ухо. 

– В этом весь ты. Я задавался вопросом, что же случилось с теми искорками в твоих глазах. Я даже уже начинал волноваться, потому что единственное, кого я видел в тебе – хнычущая маленькая жертва, которая позволяла всем толкать его на задворки его собственной жизни. 

Широко распахнув глаза, Уолли уставился на Роя, пока припоминал все последние месяцы. Он был прав. Кид Флэш позволял себе быть жертвой и позволял другим людям контролировать свою судьбу и лишать его жизни. Пора было прекратить. 

– Итак, куда ты хочешь отправиться? 

– Соляная пустыня, – машинально ответил Уолли. Это было первое место, куда брал его дядя Барри для проверки его скорости. Соляная пустыня представляла собой обширное пространство ровной, пустынной земли без людей, тянущееся на многие мили. Идеальное место для бега без всяких ограничений. – Это в Юте. 

– Вот и отлично, – Рой ухмыльнулся и поднялся на ноги, закинув шлем себе на плечо. – Давай для начала телепортируемся в Стар Сити и стартуем оттуда. 

Через секунду Уолли был уже на ногах. На его лице светилась неподдельная улыбка, и он наполнился уверенностью в себе. 

– Забудь об _этом_. Я обгоню тебя прямо отсюда! 

Его тело возбужденно вибрировало перед лицом нового испытания, и он принялся разминаться в легком нетерпении. Пробежаться от Централ Сити до Техаса было одним делом, но вот от Род-Айленда до границы с Невадой – совсем иным. Эта дистанция была как минимум в два раза длиннее предыдущей, и Уолли не терпелось побить свой прошлый временной рекорд в этом забеге. 

Но реакция Роя оказалась иной. Он нахмурился в замешательстве. 

– Как ты меня опередишь, если будешь бежать прямо отсюда до Юты? Стар Сити находится в Калифорнии. Ты не настолько быстрый. 

Уолли замер прямо посреди процесса разминки плеч и уставился на Роя, словно олень, застигнутый в свете фар. 

Упс. 

– _Уолли..._ – медленно протянул Харпер и подозрительно сощурился. 

– Эм... теперь я вроде как _настолько_ быстрый... – осторожно признался он, наблюдая за Роем, словно зебра за львом. 

– С каких пор? – Рой снова казался разозленным тем, что был не в курсе событий. Он опасно шагнул в сторону Уолли. 

– С тех пор, как я умер, – нервно выпалил Уолли. Рой заметно вздрогнул при этих словах, но не замедлил шагов. – Прости. Я не хотел никому говорить, потому что боялся, что меня еще только больше ограничат. 

– И кому принадлежит сия замечательная идея? Тебе или Дику? – с сарказмом спросил Рой. 

– Как ты догадался, что я рассказал Дику? – с любопытством спросил Уолли, все еще стараясь держаться на расстоянии от своего названного брата. На самом деле, он ничего _не говорил_ Дику, ведь тот был рядом, когда все случилось, но он не думал, что для Роя была какая-то разница. 

Харпер наградил его таким взглядом, словно он только что сморозил глупость. 

– Ты рассказываешь Дику абсолютно все. Итак, чья это была идея? 

– Дика... – несчастно вздохнул Уолли. Ему пора перестать быть столь предсказуемым. 

– Позже я серьезно побеседую об этом с вами обоими, но тебе стоит перестать следовать его командам. Ради всего святого, ему только четырнадцать! – Рой сильно ткнул пальцем в грудь Уолли. – А пока что, давай телепортируемся в Стар Сити и направимся оттуда в соляную пустыню Бонневиль. 

– Ладно, – Уолли оттолкнул руку Роя и устремился к скрытому выходу из-под горы. Он сделал себе еще одну мысленную заметку, что ему стоило проигнорировать этот привередливый совет. – Но когда мы доберемся туда, ты побежишь со мной наперегонки на своих ногах.


	9. Chapter 9

**Гора Справедливости**   
**22 марта, 07:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Дик нашел Уолли на кухне. Он сидел за кухонной стойкой, перед ним стоял большой стакан апельсинового сока, его огненно-рыжие волосы как обычно торчали во все стороны, зеленые глаза светились энергией, а на лице сияла яркая улыбка. По обе стороны от него сидели Затанна и Артемида, обе девушки ухмылялись и смеялись над какими-то его фразами, пока М`ганн парила по кухне, одновременно готовя восемь разных завтраков. Ей _правда_ стоило стать шеф-поваром в качестве своего тайного альтер-эго, если она продолжит придерживаться личности Меган Морз после окончания старшей школы. 

Артемида сидела куда ближе к Уолли, чем обычно. Она закинула ногу на ногу, а ее колено слегка касалось его. В течение последних нескольких недель, как заметил Дик, ее декольте становилось все ниже и ниже. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением. 

Перед глазами Дика вспыхнула красная пелена. 

Он прошел к своим товарищам по команде и как следует огрел Уолли по голове пакетом растаявшего льда, рядом с которым он проснулся. Это было _единственное_ , рядом с чем он проснулся. 

Уолли напрягся от удара и обернулся, уставившись на него одновременно шокировано и испугано. Затанна машинально отпрянула от них обоих, широко распахнув глаза. А вот Артемида видела его приближение, поэтому она просто с улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как Дик снова огрел его. 

– Ай! _За что?!_ – Уолли поднял руки в попытке защитить себя и уперся ногой в живот Дика, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. 

– Ты хоть представляешь, как я запаниковал, когда проснулся, а _тебя не оказалось рядом?!_ – Дик бросил пакет с растаявшим льдом в Уолли, и тот врезался в его выставленные руки.– И все, что мне удалось вспомнить, только твои слова, что тебе "нужно бежать"! Бежать _куда?!_

– Успокойся! – теперь Уолли пытался отпихнуть его уже обеими ногами. – Я не смог уснуть, поэтому мы с Роем отправились на несколько часов в Юту, чтобы меня все-таки вымотать. 

Дик чувствовал себя _достаточно_ уставшим и _достаточно_ ревнующим, чтобы задаться вопросом, был ли в его словах какой-то скрытый смысл. 

Но вот девчонки ничего не пропустили в их разговоре, и поэтому принялись интересоваться.

М`ганн подлетела к стойке, поставила на нее две внушительные тарелки с блинчиками и беконом, а затем взволнованно посмотрела на Уолли, закусив губу. 

– Уолли, разве для тебя сейчас безопасно покидать Гору Справедливости? 

– Эм... почему это вы спали вместе? – Затанна в замешательстве переводила взгляд с Дика на Уолли, выгнув одну изящную бровь. 

– Да, нам с Затанной хотелось бы знать, почему это вы спали вместе, – ухмыльнулась Артемида, склонив голову на бок. Дик нахмурился, заметив коварную улыбку на ее губах. Она наверняка просто дразнила их, чтобы смутить. Если бы она только знала... Затанна же, однако, искренне заинтересовалась ответом. 

Робин открыл было рот, чтобы неохотно ответить, когда случилось кое-что неожиданное. 

Уолли солгал. 

– Роб зашел ко мне помочь распаковать вещи, – он пожал плечами и наградил Артемиду испепеляющим взглядом. – Затем мы уселись играть в видеоигры, пока он не отключился. Возможно, потому что не смог справиться с виртуальной трепкой, которую я ему задал. 

Девчонки только закатили глаза и вернулись к своему завтраку. Объяснение их явно разочаровало. Но Дик не мог отвести от Уолли взгляда. Тот отказывался посмотреть на него, но Дик продолжал пялиться. Он солгал. Все же было совсем не так. Но зачем ему потребовалось лгать? Они же не делали ничего, что стоило бы покрывать ложью. Они просто поболтали, Уолли сделал ему абсолютно невинный массаж, чтобы помочь справиться с болью в руке, и затем Дик уснул. Ну, правда возможно массаж казался невинным только Уолли, Дик слишком уж им наслаждался. 

Правда, это по-прежнему ничего не объяснило. Зачем Уолли было лгать? Ему же нечего было скрывать, верно? 

Робин все же не стал требовать у него ответа, а просто согласился со сказанным. 

– Пфф, мечтай. Я просто _поддался_ тебе, потому что был на обезболивающем. 

Ложь прозвучала совершенно непринужденно, ведь они с Уолли давно были идеально синхронизированы друг с другом. К тому же стоило учесть и тот факт, что Дика тренировал сам _мастер лжи_ , так что их истории выходили безупречными. Также им помогало и то, что разум Уолли за секунду мог перебрать тысячу различных сценариев и выбрать из них самый правдоподобный.

Но зачем ложь вообще была необходима? 

Уолли слегка повернулся и удивленно взглянул на него. Вероятно, он ожидал, что Дик начнет задавать ему вопросы или просто промолчит, а не подхватит его ложь, словно она была правдой. На этот раз Робин не ответил на его взгляд. Он внезапно только что понял, что _тоже_ хотел бы скрыть произошедшее. 

Черт. Теперь между ними уже существовало _три_ различных секрета... 

– Я не хотел его беспокоить, потому что боялся повредить его руку, потому позволил ему остаться, – Уолли искусно навесил на свое лицо идеальную и привычную ухмылку. Он наклонился в сторону Затанны и прикрыл рот рукой, словно собирался сообщить ей страшную тайну. – Он храпит. 

Дик наградил Кид Флэша убийственным взглядом. Тут к нему подлетела М`ганн и осторожно коснулась его руки. 

– Ох, точно! Все еще болит? 

Рука не болела. Честно говоря, он чувствовал себя замечательно, но это не помешало ему слегка попритворяться. Он помахал рукой и притворно вздрогнул. 

– Да, немного, но бывало и хуже. Я буду в порядке. 

Он хотел надеяться, что так все и будет. Сегодня Киловог обещал вернуться и начать тренировать их по-настоящему, и Дику очень не хотелось, чтобы плечо подвело его во время боя. Однако, массаж Уолли и правда его исцелил. 

Дик сел за кухонную стойку напротив Затанны и стащил блинчик с тарелки, пока М`ганн перемещала на стол блюдо с яичницей и тостами. Затанна осторожно потерла затылок и начала наполнять свою тарелку. 

– Может _ты_ и сталкивался с чем-то похуже, но я пока к такому не привыкла. 

Затанна так хорошо вписывалась в их команду, что было легко забыть, что она состояла в ней лишь чуть больше пяти месяцев. И только на протяжении трех из них она участвовала в миссиях. После того, что произошло с Уолли, она была отстранена, как и все остальные члены команды, хотя находилась в Метрополисе, когда все случилось. После новогодних праздников Затанна впала в небольшую депрессию из-за того, что она провела праздники без своего отца. Поэтому Лига отправила ее к своему магическому союзнику в Метрополис, надеясь, что близость другого мага поможет ей преодолеть депрессию. 

Казалось, это ей действительно помогло. 

Желая переплюнуть их, Артемида отставила горку блинов, которые она поливала сиропом, и закатала рукав, открыв длинный черно-желтый синяк, который она получила, когда ее швырнули на пол. 

– Та маленькая шишка на голове Чудо-Мальчика не идет _ни в какое сравнение_ с этим. А стоит только взглянуть на мои ноги – они на шестьдесят процентов покрыты синяками. 

Уолли наклонился, чтобы изучить руку, вдруг чрезвычайно зачарованный травмой, которую Артемида демонстрировала с довольным видом. Но Затанна быстро отвела взгляд, скорее всего, просто почувствовав отвращение. Дик только улыбнулся. Рано или поздно она привыкнет. 

А вот М`ганн казалась испуганной. Она стиснула свою лопатку обеими руками. 

– Ты хотя бы приложила лед к ушибам, когда вернулась домой прошлой ночью?! 

– Ты шутишь, верно? – Артемида раскатала рукав обратно и сделала большой глоток апельсинового сока. – Да я приняла целую _ледяную ванну_. 

_"Идентификация: Аквалад – Би-02"_. 

Спустя пару мгновений на кухню зашел Калдур. Он был полностью одет в свой костюм и выглядел мрачно. Быстро оглядев их, он нахмурился. 

– Доброе утро, мои друзья. А где Коннер? 

– Думаю, он все еще в душе, – ему ответил Уолли с набитым ртом: он запихал туда отвратительного вида блинчик и сэндвич с беконом и яйцом, зажатыми между двумя кусочками тоста. – Мы с ним долго не могли уснуть прошлой ночью, поэтому решили, что пусть он поспит немного. 

Калдур кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом, и занял свое место возле кухонной стойки. М`ганн протянула ему тарелку. 

– Если ты голоден, Калдур, то можешь взять все, что только пожелаешь. 

– Благодарю за предложение, – он устало улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Но я уже поел этим утром. Спасибо. 

Дик воспользовался возможностью осмотреть своего водного друга. Он заметил отражение абсолютной усталости в его бледных глазах, упадок в его обычно идеальной осанке и мрачное выражение лица. 

– Как сейчас идут дела в Атлантиде? 

Вопрос привлек внимание всех остальных, и они тоже с любопытством взглянули на Калдура. На мгновение он казался испуганным, что очутился в центре внимания, но затем вздохнул и взволнованно уставился на свои руки. 

– Все полисы Атлантиды объявили мобилизацию войск. Король Орин приказал генералам сотрудничать с защитниками Земли. 

Дик ощутил прилив волнения. Он знал, что ситуация была серьезной, но она становилась все реальнее с каждым днем. 

– Ты будешь сражаться как часть войск Атлантиды или же с командой? – спросила Артемида. 

– С командой, – заверил их он. – Я завершил свою службу в армии, когда мне было четырнадцать. 

На кухню зашел Коннер и сразу же посмотрел в сторону Уолли. Дик проследил за его взволнованным взглядом. Когда Коннер, казалось, убедился, что с Уолли все было в порядке, он прошел к холодильнику и вытащил из него бутылку воды. 

– Доброе утро, Коннер! – жизнерадостно произнесла М`ганн. 

– Доброе, – коротко поприветствовал он, сделав большой глоток. – Киловог вот-вот будет здесь... 

Все, кроме Уолли, напряглись в страхе и уставились на него с плохо скрываемой паникой. 

– Что? Откуда ты знаешь? – выдохнула Артемида, доев свой завтрак и допив сок. 

– Я слышу, как нагревается телепорт, – Коннер слегка пожал плечами. 

Меньше чем через секунду Дик услышал механический лязг телепорта, и компьютерная система оповестила о приходе зарегистрированного гостя. Будучи уже в своей форме, он соскочил со стула и подошел к краю кухонной стойки в ожидании. 

– _Еинежяранс ялд ывтиб!_ – быстро произнесла Затанна. Они с Артемидой по мановению магии тут же оказались одеты в свои костюмы, как раз в тот момент, когда громадный боловаксианец зашел на кухню. 

Киловог наградил их коротким кивком, недовольно фыркнул и вышел обратно из комнаты. 

– Жду вас в тренировочном зале. Через шестьдесят секунд. 

Команда покинула кухню и последовала за ним. Кроме Калдура, который отвел Уолли в сторону. Дик отделился от остальных и задержался возле угла, чтобы подслушать их разговор. 

– Что такое? – он расслышал дружелюбный вопрос Уолли. 

– Ты присоединишься к нам сегодня на тренировке? 

– Неа, прости, – голос Уолли звучал слегка разочарованно. – Мне позволили остаться на совещание, но затем я отправлюсь в тренажерный зал для собственной тренировки. Мне нужно набрать мышечную массу как можно быстрее. 

Он шутил, но Дик представил, как он играл мышцами, словно качок. Он улыбнулся. Уолли никогда не был слишком "мускулистым". Дик попытался представить, как бы Уолли выглядел, будь он бодибилдером. Фу, _нет_. Боже, _нет!_

– Ты выглядишь уже гораздо более здоровым, – голос Калдура смягчился. – И уже набрал немного мышечной массы. 

– Ага, ну, ранения уже зажили, поэтому я начинаю набирать вес. Моему телу не нужно больше моментально сжигать всю энергию. 

– Я рад, что ты восстанавливаешься так быстро, но если тебе нужна помощь, тебе стоит только попросить. Я буду более чем рад помочь тебе с твоими дополнительными тренировками. 

– Авв, спасибо, Кал, – голос Уолли звучал счастливо, но Дик знал, что его друг ни за что не воспользуется предложением их лидера. Он даже Робину не позволял наблюдать за своими тренировками, не то, чтобы помогать. – Это очень мило с твой стороны. Я дам тебе знать, если мне потребуется помощь. 

Дик услышал приближающиеся к его укрытию шаги Уолли и побежал вперед, чтобы его не застигли на месте преступления. Когда он догнал остальных, они только заходили в тренировочный зал и вставали полукругом возле двух фигур в центре комнаты: Киловога и... 

– Черная Канарейка! – восторженно воскликнула М`ганн, подлетев прямо к их пострадавшей наставнице и обняв ее. Черная Канарейка улыбнулась ей и ответила на объятие одной рукой. Удивительно, но она была полностью одета в свой костюм и стояла прямо, несмотря на повязки вокруг ее ног, туловища и левой руки. Дик слышал, что произошло с ней, но, как оказалось, ожогов и поврежденных костей было недостаточно, чтобы уложить ее. 

– Приятно видеть вас всех, – Черная Канарейка отступила на шаг и с любовью оглядела команду. – И хорошо снова быть на ногах. Я знала, что мне нужно прийти и проверить, как вы поживаете, учитывая, что вчера вы позволили Зеленому Фонарю разгромить вас. 

Киловог низко усмехнулся. 

– Маленькие раззявы дрались, словно черти. 

Дик скривился, когда вспомнил то, как его швыряли, словно тряпичную куклу. Он не привык к таким нелепым поражениям и был отчаянно настроен на то, чтобы подобного больше не повторилось. Поэтому вчера, пока он мылся в душе, то он продумывал различные способы победить Зеленого Фонаря, если им сегодня вновь доведется выйти с ним на ринг. 

– Ладно, слушайте сюда, личинки, – угрожающе начал Киловог. Он взмахнул массивной рукой в воздухе, и по его команде над ними развернулся голографический экран. – Сегодня я научу вас всему, что вам нужно знать о враге. 

В центре экрана появилось нечто, похожее на снимок с камеры безопасности. На нем отображался марширующий отряд дюжины человекоподобных фигур, одетых в красно-синюю броню. Каждая фигура была огромной, если сравнивать с дверьми на заднем плане, и держала в руках длинный серебряный посох или какое-то его подобие. Снимок был слегка искажен, но у всех фигур были практически идентичные металлические лица. 

Когда они все уставились на изображение, заговорил Киловог. 

– Перед вами Охотники за головами. Уверен, ваши наставники уже рассказали вам все о них, поэтому я буду краток. Охотники – самая большая ошибка Стражей Вселенной, которую они допустили. Охотники – андроиды с поврежденной программой, чья единственная цель – уничтожить все зло во Вселенной путем убийства всех представителей существующей разумной жизни. 

Уолли встал рядом с Диком, и тот ощутил медленно растущую необходимость защищать спидстера. Охотники пришли, чтобы убить их, а отец Уолли каким-то образом был связан с ними. Дик не был настолько наивен, чтобы считать, что Руди Уэст не попытается повторить содеянное. Возникал только один вопрос – когда именно. 

И сколько людей потребуется, чтобы оторвать пальцы Дика от его жалкой шеи. 

– Тот факт, что они передвигаются в таком большом количестве, плохой знак, – мрачно продолжил Киловог. – В последний раз, когда мы слышали об Охотниках, они находились на грани уничтожения. Это означает, что наша информация слишком устарела, но нам придется работать с тем, что есть, и надеяться, что этого окажется достаточно. 

Со стола за ним, на котором лежало множество оружия, огромный Зеленый Фонарь поднял посох. Он очень сильно напоминал тот, чем были вооружены Охотники на снимке. Киловог бросил его Артемиде, и та поймала его с некоторым трудом из-за его тяжелого веса. 

– Это _энергетическая дубинка_. Она является основным оружием Охотником. Перед вами _устаревшая модель_ , что была изъята у уничтоженного Охотника, когда они только впервые вышли из-под контроля. Мы доставили ее с Оа, чтобы показать Лиге Справедливости. Они закончили изучать ее, так что теперь я хочу, чтобы вы все ознакомились с ней. 

Артемида закончила разглядывать "древнее" оружие, которое выглядело _куда совершеннее_ по сравнению со всем, что они встречали на Земле. Иногда Дика действительно пугало, насколько молодой была человеческая раса. 

Следующим дубинку принялся изучать Коннер, подняв ее без всякого труда и повертев ее, чтобы изучить внимательнее. 

– Что она делает? 

– Она стреляет концентрированными энергетическими зарядами, которые способны расплавить металл, – Киловог скрестил руки на своей массивной груди и фыркнул. Он кивнул в сторону Черной Канарейки. – И они бьют с силой пули, оставляя вам сломанные кости и обожженную кожу... если повезет. 

Взгляды всех против воли обратились на повязки Черной Канарейки. Высоко подняв голову, она невозмутимо уставилась в ответ и предупреждающе произнесла. 

– Не попадайте под удар. 

– Энергетические дубинки сделаны из того же самого металла, что и сами Охотники, поэтому их можно сломать, но вы лишь потратите жизненно-важные ресурсы, если будете целиться в них. Нападайте сразу на Охотников. Если вам удастся обезоружить одного, возьмите его дубинку и используйте ее против них. 

– И как мы должны с ними сражаться? – Артемида уткнула одну руку в бок и в полном расстройстве помахала своим луком. – Мы не смогли справиться даже _с вами!_

– Да, – Затанна передела дубинку дальше. Она выглядела взволнованно. – Я слышала, что даже _Черная Канарейка_ и _Чудо-Женщина_ не смогли справиться ни с кем из них. 

Киловог снова недовольно фыркнул. 

– Они обе сдерживались, потому что думали, что сражаются с живыми существами в костюмах и не хотели наносить убийственных ударов. А теперь послушайте. Охотники за головами – _неживые_. Они андроиды. Если вы будете сдерживаться, то умрете. Они не чувствуют боли. Они не чувствуют усталости. Их батарейки не заканчиваются. Они _целиком_ состоят из брони и они достаточно сильны, чтобы оторвать крылья вашему земному самолету. Они все соединены друг с другом через сеть, при помощи которой передают информацию. Это означает, что если один из них увидит вас, они _все_ будут знать о вашем местоположении. Есть вопросы? 

– Да, – резко и раздраженно ответила Артемида. – Как нам с ними сражаться? 

– При помощи грубой силы, – просто ответил Киловог и развернулся к столу за своей спиной. – И тщательной стратегии. Взгляните на это. 

Дик с любопытством подошел к столу. На нем лежало различное оружие и множество всяческих интересных деталей. Он протянул руку и поднял одну из пяти стрел, лежащих на столе. У каждой из них был различный наконечник. Уолли вытащил из кучи оружия нечто, похожее на широкий браслет, и поднял его повыше, чтобы внимательно изучить. 

– Что это? – спросил он, повертев в руках металлическое кольцо. 

– Надень его и нажми на красную кнопку, – предложила ему Черная Канарейка, подойдя к Калдуру, который последним закончил изучать оружие Охотников. 

– Ладно... – Уолли нажал на какую-то кнопку сбоку и нацепил браслет на запястье. Затем поднял на Дину вопросительный взгляд. – Вот так? 

– Идеально, – она взяла дубинку из рук Калдура, резко развернулась, прицелилась и трижды выстрелила прямо в Уолли. 

Вся команда дернулась в его сторону, на их лицах были написаны разные степени ужаса. Но энергетические заряды столкнулись с невидимой стеной перед ним и безобидно отскочили в сторону, прежде чем окончательно угаснуть. Уолли продолжал стоять прямо, вытянув руки в защитном жесте и широко распахнув глаза. Шокировано оглядев их всех, он опустил взгляд и увидел, что совсем не пострадал. А затем широко улыбнулся и довольно рассмеялся, взглянув на браслет на своем запястье. 

– Это потрясающая штука!

–Щит? – Калдур подошел к Уолли и забрал у него устройство, когда тот снял его, все еще ухмыляясь, как идиот. 

Черная Канарейка положила дубинку на стол и улыбнулась при виде реакции Уолли. 

– Каждый щит способен выдержать около тридцати выстрелов, прежде чем разрушится. Это также касается энергетических зарядов. Если в вас попадет что-то еще, и вы не сосчитаете количество выстрелов, вам придется только догадываться об оставшейся силе щита. Мы проверяли его стрелами и пулями, и он держался несколько дольше, но смог выдержать только два прямых удара Супермена. Поэтому будьте осторожны. Лучше полагать, что ваш щит способен выдержать лишь только один удар, если вы не уверены. 

– Лига Справедливости и ваши наставники разработали все это оружие, чтобы помочь вам сражаться с Охотниками, – Киловог поднял маленькую цилиндрическую капсулу и бросил ее Дику. – Это мое самое любимое. По какой-то причине оно называется Туманом. Это... 

– Нанороботы, которых доктор Рокетт разрабатывала для Лиги Теней! – Дик уставился на капсулу с узнаванием. Он приободрился, когда вспомнил, как пытался остановить туман, пока тот пожирал целое здание. Это было одной из его первых миссий. 

Его сердце начало биться немного быстрее, и чувство ужаса, которое неотступно преследовало его последние несколько дней, слегка отступило. Если на их стороне было подобное оружие, то неважно, со сколькими Охотниками им доведется столкнуться. Они будут играть на своих условиях. 

– Как Лига уговорила ее снова заняться разработкой Тумана? Разве ее не принуждали к этому в первый раз? – тихо спросил Коннер, изучая какое-то оружие, похожее на рукоять меча без клинка. – То есть, доктор Рокетт не была особенно готова к сотрудничеству, когда мы видели ее в последний раз. 

– Уверена, мировой угрозы оказалось достаточно, чтобы переубедить ее, – произнесла М`ганн с кислой миной, учитывая реалии их ситуации. 

– Сначала доктор Рокетт отказывалась воссоздавать дым, – признала Черная Канарейка, пожав плечами. – Но Лига дала ей слово, что оружие будет возвращено к ней, когда все это закончиться, и она лично сможет уничтожить его. После этого она стала оказывать нам помощь. 

– Это оружие очень вдохновляет, – Калдур положил странно выглядящие клинки, которые изучал, обратно на стол и спокойной взглянул на Киловога. – Но большинство из нас не обладают достаточным уровнем тренировки для их использования. Мисс Марсианка, Супербой, Кид Флэш и Затанна куда более эффективны в бою _без оружия_ , поэтому они никогда не учились обращению с ним. Я полагаю, что отправить их в битву с оружием без должной тренировки только навлечет на них _большую_ опасность. 

– Все в порядке, Аквалад, – Черная Канарейка опустила ладонь ему на плечо. – Некоторые из этих устройств, вроде щитов, предназначены для всех, но остальное для Робина, Артемиды и для тебя. Мы улучшили ваше нынешнее оборудование, чтобы вы могли выстоять в битве. Стрелы, разумеется, для Артемиды, метательное оружие для Робина, а это для тебя. 

Одна подняла одну из бесклинковых рукоятей меча и протянула ее Калдуру. 

– Мы улучшили твои водяные клинки. Ты все еще можешь использовать их, чтобы создавать любую прочную водную форму, которую только захочешь, и направлять ее, как обычно, но внутри они заполнены абразивным материалом, который позволит тебе создавать водяную струю настолько высокого давления, что она сможет рассечь металл. 

Калдур с трепетом взглянул на рукоять и молча кивнул, прежде чем заменить свои постоянные водные клинки новым оружием. 

К Дику подбежал Уолли, ткнул его локтем под ребра и произнес тихо, чтобы остальные его не расслышали. 

– Взгляни-ка на себя, ты так рад новым игрушкам. 

Дик незаметно пнул его в голень и попытался скрыть ухмылку. 

– Не завидуй. 

– Позже ваши наставники покажут вам все особенности каждого оружия, – кольцо Килового вспыхнуло, и он создал детализированную модель Охотника за головами в полный рост. – А сейчас я покажу вам, как уничтожить врага. И сегодня с нами Черная Канарейка, у которой больше опыта в сражениях с Охотниками, чем у кого-либо на вашей планете. 

Дина скривилась при этих словах. Она явно не считала это чем-то особенным, учитывая обстоятельства ее боя, но не стала его поправлять. 

– Я буду рада ответить на все ваши вопросы, когда Киловог закончит с объяснениями. 

Зеленый Фонарь заставил модель Охотника двигаться с громкими лязгающими шагами. 

– Охотники тяжелые, потому у вас будет преимущество в скрытном бою. Вы можете подкрасться к ним, но они – нет. Разве что только вы не будете обращать _внимание_ на происходящее вокруг. 

Подошва ботинок Охотника внезапно засветилась зеленым огнем, и модель легко поднялась в воздух. 

– Они могут летать, но для этого им необходима движущаяся сила, так что вы все равно услышите их приближение с воздуха. 

Киловог опустил конструкцию обратно на пол. 

– Охотники сделаны из металла, подобному самому прочному, что встречается на вашей планете, поэтому вы не добьетесь результатов, если будете атаковать его напрямую. 

По команде Киловога некоторые детали брони Охотника засветились ярче. 

– _Вместо этого_ вам нужно сосредоточиться на слабых местах в их броне. Цельтесь в сочленения их конечностей и в швы, где встречаются две пластины брони. Они прочные, но вполне разрушаемые.

Внезапно на модели Охотника засветились ключицы, и Киловог постучал по ним одним пальцем. 

– Теперь, если вы оторвете ему голову, конечности и разберете на части, Охотник все же _не будет_ полностью уничтожен, пока вы не вытащите его ядро. Ядро – это их источник энергии, и хотя его не сложно уничтожить, добраться до него непросто. Он размещен здесь, прямо под броней на груди – самой прочной частью Охотника. Не тратьте вашу энергию на что-либо другое, кроме его слабых точек или ядра, и всегда добивайте его. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы? 

Команда просто молча смотрела на него, ожидая продолжения. Киловог обменялся с Черной Канарейкой удовлетворенными улыбками, и та вышла вперед, протянув Артемиде одну из стрел. 

– Давайте перейдем к практике. Артемида первая. Все остальные – наблюдайте внимательно. Я хочу, чтобы вы оценивали действия каждого и отмечали ошибки. 

Все нетерпеливо кивнули и отодвинулись, давая пространство Артемиде. Черная Канарейка прошла за их спины к Уолли, который маячил позади. Дик оглянулся через плечо и вздрогнул при виде напряжения на лице своего друга. 

– Уолли... – негромко произнесла Канарейка, коснувшись его плеча. 

Он тут же натянул на лицо широкую, но фальшивую ухмылку, и смахнул ее руку. 

– Да, я знаю, мне пора убираться отсюда. Завтра меня ждет большой забег. Разгроми нескольких Охотников за меня, Роб. 

Дик согласно кивнул и проследил за тем, как его друг выбежал из комнаты по направлению к смежному тренажерному залу. Робин знал, что у него была своя собственная программа, но спидстеру не становилось от этого легче. Хотя бы Дик смог уговорить Бэтмена, чтобы тот убедил Флэша и позволил Уолли остаться на Горе Справедливости. Он потратил еще одну секунду, глядя вслед ушедшему Уолли, а затем ему пришлось задвинуть свои мысли на задворки сознания. 

_Сейчас_ ему нужно было сосредоточиться на том, как стать машиной по уничтожению Охотников за головами. Ради Уолли. Дику хотелось, чтобы вся эта неразбериха поскорее закончилась, чтобы он мог сконцентрироваться на своем друга на все сто процентов. Они все делали все возможное, но постоянно что-то выходило из-под контроля и запутывалось. 

Они с командой по очереди кружили вокруг Охотника. Сначала они практиковались атаковать неподвижную фигуру, затем в движении. Черная Канарейка продемонстрировала свои ошибки, допущенные в бою, и как ей стоило бы их исправить. Киловог продолжал выкрикивать приказы и менять упражнения. Он разбивал их на группы по двое или по трое, отправлял вслед за Охотником, затем они нападали на него вместе. Он научил их, как обезвреживать Охотника и как стрелять из его энергетической дубинки. 

К тому времени, когда он объявил окончание тренировки, прошло уже десять часов, и команда еле тянула на последнем издыхании. Киловог и Черная Канарейка дали им выходной от тренировок на день, а сами отправились на Сторожевую Башню на совещание Лиги и Зеленых Фонарей. Прежде чем кто-либо обратил на него внимание, Дик уже исчез. Он пошел проведать Уолли, но когда добрался до тренажерного зала, там с ним уже находился Флэш, поэтому он решил не беспокоить их и отправился домой, в Готэм. 

Дик выбрался из телепорта в бэт-пещере, еле волоча ноги. Киловог снова не жалел их. Они сделали лишь один перерыв на пятнадцать минут, чтобы восполнить запасы воды в организме. Все до единой мышцы в его теле нещадно болели, особенно его руки. Большую часть тренировки он учился швырять свои новые робинранги, и умудрился таки потянуть руку, которую вывихнул вчера. На самом деле, ему бы _очень хотелось_ попросить еще об одном сеансе массажа, но он ни за что _не мог_ допустить повторения подобного – _никогда больше_. 

Брюс сидел в пещере за компьютером, а Альферд поставил тарелку с сэндвичами на консоль рядом с ним. Желудок Дика прожорливо заурчал, и он бросился к сэндвичам так, словно его загипнотизировали. Схватив верхний, он сразу же наполовину запихал его в рот, даже не потрудившись разглядеть, с чем он был. Впрочем, это было неважно – готовка Альфреда всегда была волшебной. 

– Добрый вечер, мастер Ричард, – тепло поздоровался Альфред. А затем заметил возмутительное количество еды, которое Дик пытался прожевать за один раз. Его улыбка исчезла. 

Дик быстро сглотнул. 

– Привет, Альфред. 

– Если кто-нибудь поинтересуется происхождением ваших манер за столом, молодой человек, я отвечу, что вы научились у собаки, – сухо произнес Альфред, прежде чем повернуться и направиться прочь. – Или, возможно, у мастера Брюса. Его манеры ничуть не лучше. 

Дик рассмеялся и оглянулся на Брюса, который только закатил глаза со своим задумчивым выражением лица. Он взял второй сэндвич и буквально заставил своего наставника начать его есть. Иногда Бэтмен решал, что у него нет времени на еду и потому есть вовсе не обязательно. На протяжении нескольких дней. 

– Мне жаль, что я не пришел прошлой ночью, – робко произнес Дик. Он снова откусил от великолепного сэндвича Альфреда. – Я просто отрубился после вчерашней тренировки. 

– Я вычислил связь Роберта Рудольфа Уэста с Охотниками за головами. 

Робин резко поперхнулся своей едой и попытался ее проглотить. 

– _Что?!_

Брюс открыл на экране файлы об отце Уолли, и Дик придвинулся к его плечу, уставившись в монитор. 

– Я не мог найти связь между ними, пока не поговорил с Зелеными Фонарями из ближайших секторов. После того, как они услышали о нападении Охотников от наших земных Фонарей, они прочесали свои собственные сектора и обнаружили на каждой планете, населенной разумной жизнью, подобие _культов_ Охотников за головами. 

– Культы? – внутри Дика вспыхнуло неприятное чувство. 

– Охотники основывали базы на каждой найденной планете и вербовали население для своих особых причин, – Брюс откинулся на спинку кресла и мрачно уставился в монитор. Он закинул ногу на ногу и сложил кончики пальцев перед собой. 

– Но я думал, что они считают разумную жизнь злом, – Робин нахмурился в замешательстве. – Зачем им вербовать фанатиков вместо того, чтобы убивать их? 

– Для воссоздания своего количества, – просто ответил Брюс. – Я снова изучил жизнь Уэста и сравнил перемены в его личности с информацией, полученной от Зеленых Фонарей. На всех других планетах Охотники вербовали юных рекрутов, внушали им, что они несут справедливость во Вселенную. Я думаю, подобное случилось и с Уэстом. Его завербовали в возрасте девятнадцати лет, когда он повелся на пропаганду Охотников о создании другой Вселенной. Он хотел быть частью чего-то важного. Вот почему он так поменялся в этом возрасте и смог мобилизовать себя. У него появилась причина направить свою агрессию в другое русло. 

Взгляд Дика прошелся по файлам Руди Уэста, и мысленно он совмещал факты. Все это имело смысл. 

– Уверен, это повлияло также и на его эго. 

– Ему нравится быть значимым, – тихо согласился Брюс. – А стать приспешником культа Охотников за головами – весьма масштабный шаг. 

– Ты уже сказал об этом Флэшу? 

– Я рассказал это на совещании основателей Лиги, – Брюс закрыл файлы о Руди Уэсте и Охотниках и повернулся на кресле к своему подопечному. – Когда я покидал Сторожевую Башню, Флэш направлялся к Кид Флэшу, чтобы передать ему информацию. 

Дик почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце, когда он вспомнил, что видел Уолли со своим дядей в тренажерном зале. Если ему еще не сказали... он узнает обо всем до конца ночи. Дик скосил глаза в сторону телепорта из пещеры и ощутил непреодолимую тягу отправиться к нему, но все же остался стоять там, где был. 

– Дик, я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты остался в Готэме, – твердо произнес Брюс, хоть и старался сохранять тон своего голоса нейтральным. – Сейчас Уолли нужно побыть со своей семьей. Завтра Флэш будет занят на дежурстве в течение всего дня, потому сегодня я хочу дать ему как можно больше времени, чтобы объяснить все своему племяннику. Ты понял меня? 

– Да... – подавленно кивнул он, пытаясь не думать о возможной реакции Уолли на такую информацию. 

Брюс поднялся с кресла, опустил руку на плечо Дика и аккуратно подтолкнул его к одному из лифтов, ведущих на верхний уровень пещеры. 

– Завтра днем у меня будет пять свободных часов, и я хочу как можно скорее показать тебе, как пользоваться твоим улучшенным оборудованием. 

– Ты можешь показать мне все прямо сейчас, – предложил Дик, желая занять разум хоть чем-то, чтобы не думать об Уолли. Он знал, что не сможет нормально уснуть: он будет просто ворочаться и сходить с ума от волнения. 

– Ты выглядишь так, словно сейчас упадешь, – Бэтмен отрицательно покачал головой. – Я хочу, чтобы сегодня и завтра ты отдохнул. Тебе нужен выходной. 

– А вот _у тебя_ никогда не бывает выходных, – проворчал Дик, когда они уже направлялись к лестнице, ведущей в поместье. 

– Ты не я, и я не хочу, чтобы ты становился мной, – просто ответил Брюс. – Тебе стоит отдохнуть в Готэме. Завтрашний день твои сокомандники проведут со своими наставниками, изучая особенности нового оружия и план Лиги по защите от Охотников, а Уолли посвятит весь день забегу вместе с Джеем Гарриком и Максом Меркурием. 

Дик вспомнил свой отказ присоединиться к Уолли во время завтрашнего забега и внезапно пожалел, что не согласился. Но может быть, так все же было лучше. Он принял решение не давать волю своим не таким уж и новым чувствам к своему лучшему другу, пока не разрешится ситуация с Охотниками, и, может быть, некоторое расстояние поможет ему сдержать свое обещание. 

Ведь Уолли переживет один день без него, верно? В конце концов, если что-то пойдет не так, с ним будут Макс и Джей.


	10. Chapter 10

**Гора Справедливости**  
**23 марта, 09:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Это не должно было его так удивить. Оно и _не было_ удивительным, ведь они знали, что каким-то образом отец Уолли был в сговоре с Охотниками за головами. Правда, Уолли полагал, что он нужен Охотникам по какой-то особой причине, а не то, что он являлся кем-то вроде их агента. Честно говоря, он не знал, что ожидал выяснить в ходе расследования Бэтмена. 

Выходило, что теперь у него с Артемидой появилось нечто общее: их отцы были полными мудаками. 

Уолли побарабанил пальцами руки, затянутой в красную перчатку, по кухонной стойке. Он переоделся в костюм Кид Флэша по меньшей мере три часа назад и теперь ждал, пока прибудут Макс и Джей. Дядя Барри выдал ему костюм только на один день, и Уолли надел его почти сразу же, как проснулся. Когда на нем был его костюм... каким-то образом он чувствовал себя более сильным. А ему действительно это было нужно после того, как он выяснил истинную правду о своем отце. 

Когда он был Кид Флэшем, партнером одного из величайших героев Земли, он чувствовал себя куда больше на своем месте, чем когда был Уолли Уэстом – _жертвой_. 

Издав несчастный стон, он продолжил жадно заглатывать остатки вчерашнего ужина. Теперь он совсем не понимал, что творилось с его обменом веществ. Одним днем его организм в ту же секунду сжигал всю еду, как только она попадала в желудок, а на следующий день работал, как у всех нормальных людей, и ему даже удавалось прожить восемь или девять часов без еды и не волноваться о возможной диабетической коме. 

Уолли не понимал этого, но было совершенно очевидно, что, чтобы ни происходило с его обменом веществ, это было напрямую связано с переменами в его скорости. В те дни, когда ему приходилось съедать количество еды, в восемь раз превышающее вес его тела, он был медленнее. А когда его обмен веществ работал нормально, его скорость значительно возрастала. 

Но не было никакой возможности предсказать эти колебания или вычислить, что же их вызывало. Он мог только отслеживать их и записывать все, что он делал в течение дня, надеясь вычислить закономерность. Но пока он ничего не обнаружил, и это сводило его с ума. 

Потому Уолли просто сидел на пустынной кухне на Горе Справедливости и пытался заполнить черную дыру в своем желудке перед забегом. _Последнее_ , чего бы ему хотелось, – это тратить хотя бы одну секундочку отведенного времени на остановку и дозаправку. Впрочем, он не думал, что еды ему хватит надолго. Сегодня он чувствовал себя _медленным_. 

По крайней мере, и Макс, и Джей немного уступали в скорости дяде Барри. Во время забега с ними он будет чувствовать себя не так плохо, ведь он не будет _сильно_ сдерживать их. Уолли уронил голову на кухонную стойку. Его очки ударились о кафель с тихим стуком. По его коже ползли _мурашки_ от нетерпения, пока он тупо сидел так, наклонившись вперед. Когда бы он не ускользал на пробежку в течение прошедшей недели, он всегда старался ограничиваться континентальной частью Соединенных Штатов, но все равно испытывал непростую смесь из чувства вины по отношению к желаниям своего дяди. Но сегодня они отправятся на запад, к Тихому океану. А лучше забега по океану не было _ничего_ , ведь это было практически состояние _нирваны_ для спидстера. Колоссальное пространство воды, ничем не ограниченное, без всяких препятствий, не считая редких островов, и с идеальной поверхностью. Она была почти ровной, но все же достаточно извилистой, создавая для него испытание в виде самой рискованной игры под названием "не повреди водную гладь". 

_"Иденти..."_

По комнате пронесся порыв ветра, и Уолли ощутил, как рядом с ним остановился спидстер даже раньше, чем компьютерная система закончила объявлять его прибытие. 

– Надеюсь, ты готов к утомительному бегу, сынок. Макс сегодня себя ведет, словно старый брюзга. 

_"...фикация: авторизованные посетители – А-012; А-07."_

Уолли почувствовал второй порыв ураганного ветра, но не стал поднимать голову от стола. Однако, уже только одно присутствие двух пожилых спидстеров немного улучшило его настроение. 

– Я не брюзга, – несколько раздраженно ответил Макс. – И если я чем-то и недоволен, то только _твоей_ придирчивостью. Я всего лишь предложил слегка сократить наше путешествие, чтобы облегчить его для Уолли, а ты обозвал меня динозавром! 

Уолли не удержался и повернул голову на бок, краем глаза взглянув на Джея и Макса. Оба спидстера были в своих костюмах и сверлили друг друга насмешливыми взглядами, скрестив руки. Костюм Макса смотрелся удивительно безупречным, несмотря на тот факт, что Уолли давно не видел его в нем. Он состоял из синих брюк, ботинок и тонких перчаток, белой рубашки с открытым воротником и слишком уж длинными лацканами. Тоже синяя маска с красным визором закрывала голову. Джей же был в своем костюме первого Флэша: в красной кофте с длинными рукавами и символом молнии на груди, заправленной в синие штаны, в красных ботинках с крылышками на лодыжках и в его знаменитом шлеме времен Второй Мировой Войны. 

Джей ухмыльнулся и уперся руками в бока. 

– Ты хотел устроить парню забег по _Канаде!_ Он-то уж точно не хочет туда. 

– Но что не так с Канадой? – раздраженно всплеснул руками Макс. – В это время года там очень красиво. 

Джей только со скептической улыбкой махнул на него рукой. Он приблизился к Уолли и игриво пихнул его локтем. 

– Не волнуйся, сынок. Мы отправимся в тропики. Я же в теме и знаю, что нравится молодежи. 

Уолли улыбнулся Джею, который практически являлся его дедушкой. Он _правда_ считал Джея крутым, но не сказал бы, что он был "в теме". От Макса не укрылась его улыбка, и он наградил Джея самодовольной ухмылкой, указав на Уолли. 

– Перестань позорить себя. Даже Уолли смеется над тобой. Может ты и был бы в теме, если бы выкинул этот старый костюм Флэша и нашел себе какой-нибудь такой же классный, как мой. 

Джей устроился на стуле рядом с Уолли и, хлопнув тяжелой ладонью его по плечу, заговорил с ним трагическим голосом. 

– Так грустно наблюдать, как с возрастом человек лишается рассудка. Сначала он начинает нести всякую чепуху, а в следующее мгновение наряжается, словно на дискотеку, и принимается сражаться с преступностью. 

Не в силах сдержаться, Уолли рассмеялся, пока Макс и Джей продолжили перебрасываться подколками и издеваться над костюмами друг друга. Уже с искренней улыбкой Уолли отодвинулся от края стола и вытянул ноги, собираясь встать. 

– Я думал, мы сегодня бежим, а не потешаемся над своими костюмами, словно группка маленьких девочек. 

Джей и Макс наградили его негодующими взглядами, но Уолли просто ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он решительно настроился выкинуть из головы мысли о своем отце на сегодня, а Джей и Макс активно ему в этом помогали. 

– Хорошо, – Джей поднял палец вверх, с озорной улыбкой поглядывая на Макса краем зрения. – Мы готовы стартовать. Но _сначала_ ты должен решить за нас: чей костюм тебе бы хотелось больше носить? Мой или Макса? 

Уолли выгнул бровь и принялся переводить взгляд с одного спидстера на другого, словно действительно задумался. Затем он убрал свои тарелки в раковину и сорвался с места прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел отреагировать. 

– Дяди Барри! 

Он услышал их смех позади себя и продолжил бежать к ближайшему выходу из пещеры Горы Справедливости. Но его догнали достаточно быстро. Спустя мгновение он ощутил знакомое гудение воздуха вокруг себя, свидетельствующее о присутствии других спидстеров. Он направился в ангар и нажал на кнопку, которая опускала пандус для выезда наружу. 

Макс пробежал мимо него немного дальше и принялся изучать территорию вокруг, а Джей остановился рядом с Уолли и наградил его широкой улыбкой. 

– Готов наконец сбросить оковы? 

Уолли едва не выпалил, что уже давно тайком сбросил их, даже целых четыре раза. Но он _не мог_ сообщить Максу и Джею об этом, не рассказав об изменениях в своей скорости. Впрочем, сегодня они не имели особого значения. Уолли успел немного пробежаться по пещере и уже мог сказать, что его предыдущие опасения подтвердились: высокий обмен веществ явно замедлял мир вокруг него... Сегодня он будет медленнее, чем обычно. Для него это казалось полной неудачей, но он хотя бы попытается достичь своей обычной скорости. 

Поэтому Уолли сдержался, натянул на свое лицо свою самую яркую, почти довольную улыбку и усмехнулся. 

– _Всегда_ готов! И спасибо, что не позволил Максу выбрать Канаду. 

Последнее предложение он произнес тихим заговорщицким шепотом, но Макс все равно с подозрением оглянулся на них, прежде чем заявить, что путь безопасен. Джей наклонился ближе и с такой же заговорщицкой улыбкой дал ему пять. 

– Не за что. Я знаю, что ты любишь бегать по океану. Кроме того, арктический воздух – просто ад для моих суставов. И сейчас же становится теплее. Кто знает, может быть мы даже встретим на пляже каких-нибудь девушек. 

Уолли понимал, что Джей только дразнил его, но он того заслуживал. С тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать, он довольно сильно сходил с ума по девчонкам, и никогда не упускал случая пофлиртовать. Обычно на подобное замечание Уолли бы начал представлять себе кого-нибудь вроде М`ганн или Артемиды в бикини. 

Но вместо них он вспомнил тот последний раз, когда они с Диком навещали Роя в Стар Сити. Это было в середине августа, и они помогали Харперу с переездом в его маленькую квартирку. Они оба утверждали, что поехали в Стар Сити только, чтобы помочь, но _на самом деле_ еще и рассчитывали поплавать: в конце концов, Тихий океан значительно отличался от реки Миссури и Готэмского залива. 

И как только им удалось затащить насупившегося Роя на пляж, они провели там весь остаток дня. Харпер продолжал упрямиться, заявлял, что его застигли врасплох, потому остался в своей одежде и держался подальше от воды. Однако, Уолли и Дик изначально хотели поплавать, потому у обоих под джинсами скрывались плавки. 

И сейчас Уолли вспомнил как раз тот момент. 

Он вспомнил Дика, одетого только в плавки, когда тот, мокрый после заплыва в океане, растянулся на песке и грелся на солнце, словно кот. Он думал о том, что теперь они были почти одинакового роста, ведь после своего скачка роста Робин стал выглядеть намного взрослее. Они оба еще далеко не закончили расти, но Дик больше не казался ребенком. Их двухлетняя разница в возрасте никогда не беспокоила Уолли. Вообще-то, он даже частенько забывал о ней. Должно быть, это и было причиной его слепоты. Он не мог придумать иного объяснения, как он умудрился не заметить возмужавшие черты лица Дика, его широкие плечи, раздавшуюся грудь и длинные ноги. 

Джей мягко коснулся его плеча, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и Уолли вздрогнул, вынырнув из своих мыслей. 

– Ты в порядке, сынок? Ты выглядишь потерянным. 

– Да! – Уолли быстро выпрямился и оглянулся в сторону Макса. – Я в порядке. Просто задумался. 

– Просто кто-то волнуется о забеге, – Макс улыбнулся Джею, оказавшись рядом с ними через секунду. – Ладно, прежде чем мы стартуем, я хочу пройтись по маршруту. 

Уолли слегка поник и бросил на пожилого спидстера раздраженный взгляд. 

– Ты составил последовательность маршрута? 

– Да, – серьезно сказал Макс, ответив ему непроницаемым взглядом. – Мы направимся на запад. 

Уолли слегка улыбнулся. Его любимое направление. 

– Мы пересечем весь континент по прямой, – продолжил Макс. – Как только мы достигнем Калифорнии, то направимся вниз вдоль берега до Сан-Диего, а затем оттуда прямо до Гавайев. Я хочу, чтобы мы подкрепились перед тем, как направиться через океан. И для безопасности мы будем делать остановки в течение каждого часа. 

– Если тебе потребуется сделать остановку помимо этого, дай нам знать, – очень серьезно сказал ему Джей. – Я не позволю тебе навредить самому себе, если ты будешь себя торопить. 

– Но как мне улучшить свои навыки, если я не буду пытаться? – хитро спросил Уолли, топчась на месте от волнения. 

– Попытаешься в другой раз, – проворчал Макс. – Аллен угрожал нам физической расправой, если с тобой вдруг что-нибудь случится. 

– Ух... – Уолли закатил глаза и несчастно скрестил руки на груди. – Ох уж этот дядя Барри... 

Джей рассмеялся. 

– Слышал это, Уолли? Так что постарайся не получить ничего, кроме мышечных судорог, ясно? 

– Ты же знаешь, что я умудрялся спотыкаться о _воздух_ , верно? – фыркнул Кид Флэш. Он был первым, кто не стеснялся признаваться в своей неуклюжести, хотя он начинал исправляться. Все-таки его лучший друг был акробатом, и частые спарринги с ним приносили результаты. 

Макс все еще продолжал бурчать себе под нос. 

– Я помню те времена, когда Аллен так боялся нас, что терял дар речи. А теперь он обращается с нами, будто мы его персональные няньки. 

Уолли попытался представить себе дядю Барри на десять лет моложе и фанатеющим по Джею и Максу также сильно, как Уолли фанател по _нему_. 

– Он обращается с нами, как с семьей, – Джей с мягкой улыбкой ткнул его локтем. 

– Я скучаю по уважению... – пробормотал Макс, но подмигнул Уолли, давая ему знать, что он шутил. Все спидстеры необычайно хорошо ладили друг с другом. 

– А я скучаю по _пробежкам..._ – с улыбкой пробормотал Уолли и краем глаза глянул на двух ушедших в отставку героев. 

– Кид теряет терпение, – Макс бросил на Джея взгляд, но тот уже занимал стартовую позицию. 

– _Кто последний в Пенсильвании, тот не мета-человек!_ – крикнул седовласый спидстер. 

Уолли ощутил огромный прилив душевного подъема и моментально сорвался следом за Джеем, рассекая воздух, словно нож масло. Его чувства обострились, чтобы соответствовать его скорости, и он ощутил, как невероятно четкий мир проносится мимо него. В пейзаже не было никакой размытости, поэтому он совершенно не боялся натолкнуться на препятствия по пути. Уолли пронесся по Счастливой Гавани, легко огибая деревья и минуя здания. Он обступал людей и машины, которые двигались так медленно, что ему почти казалось, будто они стояли на месте. 

Это было _самым лучшим_ чувством в мире. Уолли ощущал лихорадочное биение сердца в своей груди, порывы ураганного ветра, силу в своих ногах, когда он гнался за Джеем, который находился от него лишь в паре сотен шагов. За секунду Уолли сократил дистанцию, подбежал прямо к пожилому спидстеру и легонько хлопнул его по спине. 

– Салочки! Ты водишь! 

Джей устремился за ним, но Кид Флэш нырнул под его руку и бросился вперед, прочь из зоны его досягаемости. Оставив позади Первый Национальный Банк Счастливой Гавани, он пробежал прямо по стенам трех жилых домов. Джей преследовал его по крышам и противоположной стене. Почувствовав приближение другого спидстера, Уолли спрыгнул со стены, перекувыркнулся и снова приземлился на ноги, получив фору в несколько метров. Позади себя он расслышал одобрительный смех Джея. 

– Хороший прием, Кид! 

Уолли только ухмыльнулся ему через плечо и побежал по тротуару быстрее. Радостный смех булькал у него в груди, и он не мог перестать глупо ухмыляться. Его настроение резко улучшилось, и все волнение и мысли об отце остались позади в дорожной пыли. Это было как раз то, что ему нужно. 

Они стремились вперед, разгоняясь все быстрее и быстрее, оставляя позади себя километры пути. Род-Айленд сменился Коннектикутом, Коннектикут превратился в Нью-Йорк. Первые пятнадцать минут Уолли и Джей дурачились и играли в высокоскоростные салочки на протяжении трех штатов. Джей даже умудрился втянуть в игру Макса, осалив его прямо по лицу. Кид Флэш едва не задохнулся от сильного смеха, наблюдая за яростной борьбой Макса и Джея. Затем они решили увеличить скорость до нескольких сотен километров в час, и Уолли почувствовал напряжение гораздо раньше, чем обычно. 

Нахмурившись, он сосредоточился и стиснул зубы, с трудом преодолевая легкое жжение в мышцах и ощущение пустоты в животе. Спустя несколько секунд он начал терять лидерство, и, пока его товарищи продолжали увеличивать скорость, Уолли оказался не в состоянии бежать быстрее. 

Он достиг предела своей скорости. 

Гораздо раньше, чем когда-либо прежде. 

Когда пугающие мысли обрушились на него, Уолли почти мгновенно утратил концентрацию. Когда только начались отклонения в его скорости, он становился лишь быстрее. Он почти поверил, что сможет достичь уровня дяди Барри, если так будет продолжаться, но теперь все происходило совсем наоборот. Что, если он продолжит замедляться, пока его скорость не исчезнет полностью?

Совсем как в его кошмаре. 

Запнувшись о маленькое деревце, торчащее из земли, Уолли полетел вперед и едва ли не врезался в возвышающуюся сосну до того, как поймал себя и замедлился настолько, чтобы устоять на ногах. Джей и Макс заметили его падение, и сразу же бросились к нему. Джей схватил Уолли за руку и заставил его остановиться прямо посреди лесного массива, который они пересекали. 

– Постой, Шустрик, – Джей схватил Уолли за плечи и развернул его к себе лицом, чтобы видеть лучше. Голубые глаза пожилого спидстера были наполнены волнением. – Что случилось? Это твои силы? Или ты что-то увидел? 

Уолли открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он просто споткнулся, но вдруг понял, что его колотила дикая дрожь, и с него градом катился пот. Джей спрашивал не про его неуклюжесть. 

Макс положил руку ему на шею и двумя пальцами нащупал его пульс. 

– Просто дыши. 

Уолли сделал глубокий вдох и попытался задержать его так надолго, как мог, а затем выдохнул с дрожащим всхлипом. Макс жестко похлопал его по спине несколько раз. 

– Хорошо. Что-то не так с твоими способностями? Что-нибудь болит? 

Джей пристально наблюдал за ним, когда он покачал головой, все еще будучи не в состоянии говорить. Джей крепко сжал его плечо и заставил его сесть на лесную поляну. 

– Все в порядке, Кид. Расскажи нам, что случилось. 

Уолли все еще не мог вымолвить ни слова, поэтому он просто сосредоточился и попытался выровнять свое дыхание, пока Макс продолжал контролировать биение его сердца. 

– Кажется, у тебя паническая атака, – мрачно заключил он. – Это пройдет. Просто продолжай дышать, и перестань думать о том, что тебя так взволновало. Лучше сосредоточься на чем-нибудь счастливом. 

Как он должен сделать это?! Весь его мир рушился на его глазах. Если он потеряет свою скорость.... он... он же потеряет часть _себя_ , _огромную_ часть. Уолли были нужны его силы. Они были единственным, что поддерживало его тогда, когда его жизнь полностью выходила из-под контроля. О боже... ему же придется закончить карьеру супергероя! Ему... 

– Я сказал, подумай о чем-нибудь счастливом, – Макс легонько потряс его, когда понял, что Уолли не послушался. 

– Подумай об Айрис и Джоан, – предложил Джей с подбадривающей улыбкой. – Сегодня мы ужинаем с ними, и ты знаешь, что они ждут-не дождутся встречи с тобой. Подумай о том, как сильно они любят тебя. 

Уолли закрыл глаза и представил своих тетю Айрис и названную бабушку Джоан. Он подумал о милой улыбке своей тети и о том, как она всегда смеялась, когда они с дядей Барри рассказывали ей какую-нибудь глупую историю об их стычках со злодеями в Централ Сити. Он подумал о том, как _всегда_ поддерживала его Джоан, когда Уолли рассказывал ей о своих ошибках во время миссии или о небольших ссорах с Диком, после которых проходило несколько часов, прежде чем кто-то из них сдавался и звонил другому, чтобы извиниться. 

"О", – неожиданно подумал Уолли. Ему просто нужно думать о Дике. Ритм его сердца постепенно замедлился, а приближающаяся истерика угасла. Джей и Макс взволновано наблюдали за ним, пока он приходил в себя. 

Но затем он наконец-то выпалил. 

– Мне кажется, я теряю свои способности! 

Джей широко распахнул глаза, а Макс на мгновение стал выглядеть потрясенным. Уолли же просто сидел на земле, в ужасе уставившись на обоих пожилых спидстеров; его грудь безумно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию. 

Пока Макс не нахмурился в замешательстве. 

– Ты не можешь потерять свои способности, Уолли. Они записаны в твоем ДНК. 

– Но я становлюсь медленнее! – настаивал Кид Флэш, все еще паникуя. – Я это чувствую! 

Джей мягко улыбнулся и попытался успокоить его. 

– С твоими способностями все в порядке. 

И словно в подтверждение этих слов в животе Уолли громко заурчало. 

– Я твержу тебе не один год, что все это у тебя только в голове, – продолжил Джей. – Тебе просто нужно перестать зацикливаться на том, что ты медленнее Барри. 

Уолли бросил на него жалкий поверженный взгляд, и в его животе снова яростно заурчало. 

– Почему бы нам не продолжить забег, но сначала где-нибудь подкрепиться, раз уж мы остановились? – Макс выпрямился и поднял Уолли на ноги. – Вы с Джеем пока решите, куда хотите пойти, а я свяжусь с Барри. 

– Свяжешься? – тихо пробормотал Уолли. Он все еще пытался отойти от своей кратковременной потери самообладания. 

– Он очень волнуется за сегодняшний забег, – зашептал ему Джей, наклонившись ближе. – Только не говори ему, что мы рассказали. Он расстроен, что не смог отправиться с тобой на забег, поэтому мы пообещали, что будем связываться с ним каждый час и сообщать ему новости. 

– Порой он бывает такой наседкой, – Уолли продолжал делать глубокие вдохи. 

– Ага, – Джей усмехнулся и обнял Кид Флэша за плечи одной рукой. – Но только потому, что он заботится о тебе. А сейчас давай-ка _лучше_ подумаем, где бы нам перекусить. Я думаю о Филадельфии. Несомненно. 

Уолли немного оживился. 

– Филадельфийский сэндвич со стейком и сыром? 

– Вот это другой разговор, – Джей подмигнул ему. 

Через секунду к ним вернулся Макс, выключив коммуникатор, который, должно быть, дал ему дядя Барри. И Макс определенно слышал их короткий разговор. 

– Мы _не побежим_ в Филадельфию. Она через весь штат отсюда, да и Джонни решит, что мы посягаем на его территорию. 

– Ох, да Джонни никогда не цеплялся за свою территорию, – отмахнулся Джей от волнения Макса. – И разве мы можем побывать в Пенсильвании и не попробовать знаменитые сэндвичи со стейком и сыром из Фили? Вдруг нам не представится иного шанса! 

– Их можно попробовать в любой другой день, – сухо ответил Макс, наградив Джея испепеляющим взглядом. 

Джей слегка ткнул Уолли локтем, и тот понял, что нужно делать. Молча улыбнувшись, он уставился на Макса щенячьими глазами. Джей вторил ему, и они подошли ближе к упрямому спидстеру. В течение нескольких секунд Макс все же держался стойко, но затем сдался. 

– Ладно, – несчастно ответил он, выбирая направление на юг. – Но, чтобы вы знали, вы оба уже _несколько староваты_ для щенячьих взглядом. Вы смотритесь глупо. 

Он сорвался с места, возглавив их. Уолли с Джеем дали пять, прежде чем последовать за ним. 

Они быстро добрались до Филадельфии и сделали краткую, десятиминутную остановку в центре города. Три героя в костюмах очень быстро собрали большую толпу возле небольшой закусочной, которую Джонни назвал лучшей в городе, когда они связались с ним и недолго поболтали через коммуникатор. Спустя пятьдесят сэндвичей со стейком и сыром и несколько автографов они отправились дальше. Макс особенно настаивал, что им следовало придерживаться плана, который он дал дяде Барри. 

Подкрепившись, Уолли смог восполнить потерянное время в расписании маршрута Макса и бежал до Чикаго совсем без остановок. Там они снова связались с Барри: Уолли поговорил с ним пару минут и заверил его, что он правда в порядке и полностью понимает важность задания Лиги Справедливости и не винит его за то, что он не смог выбраться на забег. Затем они заглотили по несколько пицц и отправились дальше на запад. Чем дальше они удалялись от густонаселенных городов восточной части Соединенных Штатов, тем проще становилось их путешествие. 

Иллинойс, Айова и Небраска были потрясающими местами: только кукурузные поля и прерии на многие километры. По пути они угодили в несколько запоздалых зимних или ранних весенних бурь, весьма неприятных, но они смогли с ними справиться. Если Уолли был способен бегать по льду всего лишь с некоторым трудом, то с ветреной погодой он уж точно нормально справлялся. В конце концов, Централ Сити и Кейстоун располагались прямо посреди Аллеи Торнадо. Им с дядей Барри постоянно приходилось сражаться с преступниками под дождями и грозами. Капитан Холод и Тепловая Волна редко отменяли свои планы по причине мелкой измороси, а уж Погодный Волшебник был силен как никогда во время гроз. 

Они сделали еще одну остановку для дозаправки в западной Небраске, где снова доложились Барри. Затем Джей позвонил Джоан, чтобы рассказать о том, как у них идут дела, и Уолли немного поболтал с ней. Она поздравила его с тем, что ему позволили бежать уже так далеко и так скоро, и обронила невинный комментарий о том, как это впечатлит одного юного героя. Макс и Джей не поняли ее, потому что не присутствовали при той ситуации, которую Уолли помнил очень хорошо. Он покраснел и замолчал на оставшуюся часть перерыва и большую половину последующего забега по пути в Калифорнию, с головой уйдя в свои мысли. В то утро, когда они узнали, что его отец исчез со Сторожевой Башне, Джоан наткнулась на них с Диком во время разговора или, лучше сказать, обнимашек. Она поняла все неправильно, _совершенно неправильно_ , а затем села рядом с Уолли и завела _тот самый разговор_. 

Продолжая бежать по пустыне Большого Бассейна Невады, Уолли старался не думать о словах Джоан, но все равно не мог выкинуть их из головы. Она решила, что они с Диком _встречаются_ , и это было невероятно глупо. Ведь они были просто друзьями... верно? Дик был его лучшим другом... о котором, как оказалось, он думал в каком-то странном ключе в последнее время. 

Вроде тех мыслей о полуголом Дике на пляже. И этот массаж... Господи, зачем он соврал о нем товарищам по команде? Теперь Дик наверняка подозревает в этом нечто странное, хотя Уолли совершенно не подразумевал ничего такого в тот момент. 

Рассеянно закусив губу, Уолли уставился на Макса и Джея перед собой – они выбрали темп, при котором он не почувствует себя плохо оттого, что он не такой быстрый. В тот момент, когда он попытался отрицать слова Джоан, она только улыбнулась и сказала, что в их чувствах к друг другу не было ничего плохого. Уолли точно не помнил, _что же_ он ответил, но вряд ли нечто вразумительное. А Джоан лишь крепко обняла его и сказала, что ему не нужно ничего ей рассказывать прямо сейчас. Он может не торопиться. 

Не торопиться с _чем?!_ Между ними ничего не было! Дику нравились девчонки, вероятнее всего, _Затанна_. Ух. И Уолли нравились девчонки. Конец истории. 

Но ему продолжали лезть в голову странные мысли о Робине. 

Может из-за того, что они с Диком были так близки. Или может во всем были виноваты гормоны. Он ведь был как раз в том возрасте, когда они выходили из-под контроля, верно? Может быть, в Дике были все те черты, которые он бы хотел видеть в своей девушке. И может именно это одурачивало его тело, и он считал Дика привлекательным. 

Его точно не привлекали выразительные голубые глаза Дика, которые он мог разглядеть только тогда, когда они прятались в его комнате на Горе Справедливости или когда Уолли позволяли остаться на ночь в поместье Уэйна. И не его иссиня-черные волосы, из-за которых он казался мрачным, и они придавали ему мистическую ауру. И не его жизнерадостность и не тот факт, что он получал столько удовольствия во время сражений с преступностью, что не мог сдержать свой смех даже во время миссий. И Уолли точно _не привлекала_ грациозность юного акробата и не его гибкое тело, способное одновременно быть быстрым и сильным. 

Но, черт возьми, его _ум_ нравился Уолли больше всего. Образованность Дика и его острый ум всегда были его самыми любимыми качествами в юном герое. Робину было всего четырнадцать, но он уже превосходил в планировании тактики боя большинство легионеров, что были в два раза старше его. Он прощал неудачи и каким-то образом сохранил свой яркий дух даже после всех ужасов, с которыми ему довелось столкнуться. Уолли знал, что Дик всегда был рядом, когда он в нем нуждался, и всегда прикрывал ему спину. И, это звучало несколько драматично, но Уолли знал, что они бы, не задумываясь, отдали бы друг за друга жизнь. 

Уолли не мог и мечтать о лучшем друге. Он не мог вообразить _лучшего человека_. Дик был просто... идеальным. Он всегда знал, что сказать и что сделать, и никогда не терял уверенность в себе. 

Внезапно, без всякого предупреждения его резко схватили за руку и заставили остановиться. 

– Боже, Кид! Притормози! 

Вздрогнув, Уолли едва не потерял равновесие. Он запнулся в собственных ногах и наверняка бы упал лицом в грязь, если бы Макс не поддержал его. Он позволил Максу удерживать себя прямо и поднял очки на лоб. 

– Что случилось? 

Джей резко замер возле них, и оба пожилых героя шокировано уставились на него, распахнув глаза. Уолли удивленно уставился в ответ. 

– Что? – повторил он. 

Джей оправился первым. 

– Да отсохните мои ноги! Кид, ты бы хоть предупредил! 

– Ты хоть представляешь, насколько быстро ты бежал? – Макс все еще держал его за руку, будто боялся, что Уолли снова сорвется с места. – Ты обогнал меня и Джея, словно мы ползли, а затем едва не исчез из виду. Мы почти не могли тебя догнать. 

Кид Флэш ничего не ответил. Он просто в замешательстве смотрел на обоих спидстеров и слушал шум волн на побережье позади себя. 

– Мы подумали, что возможно тебя что-то напугало и заставило так припустить, но ты не отвечал нам, когда мы тебя звали. Словно не слышал нас, – взволнованно улыбнулся Джей. – Но когда нам все-таки удалось тебя догнать, на твоем лице была такая широченная глупая ухмылка, что мы решили позволить тебе бежать до тех пор, пока у тебя не закончится топливо. 

Уолли для пробы положил руку на живот. Тот даже не урчал. 

Эм... ох. 

– Как долго я бежал? – нервно спросил он. 

– Почти час, – нахмурился Макс. – Мы уж думали, что ты собираешься забежать прямо в воду, но ты повернул вдоль берега. Мы почти в Сан-Диего. Ты бежал в _два раза_ быстрее своей предельной скорости. 

Ох, блин. Они пробежали через всю пустыню и вдоль всего калифорнийского побережья, а Уолли даже не заметил. 

– О чем ты думал? – в любопытством осмелился спросить Джей. – Казалось, ты совсем потерялся в своих мыслях. 

Кид Флэш нахмурился. Он думал о Дике. Как тот мог быть связан с..? _Ох._

_Черт... возьми..._

Уолли думал о Дике! Мысли о его лучшем друге сделали его быстрее! Вот. Вот та переменная, которую он упускал все это время! 

Дик был с ним в тот день, когда он использовал свои силы после долгого перерыва – когда он преодолел восемь сотен миль буквально за считанные минуты! Но его не было рядом в те ночи, когда Уолли сбегал, чтобы проветриться от кошмаров! 

Уолли даже рассмеялся. Дик оказался тем самым ключом к его полным силам. 

– Он думал о девушке, – внезапно произнес Джей, неправильно интерпретировав его улыбку. Он даже ткнул Макса локтем, чтобы тот слегка расслабился. – Взгляни на его лицо. Зуб даю, что она твоя тайная подружка, да? 

Улыбка исчезла с лица Уолли, и он почувствовал, как его внутренности превратились в желе. Джей решил, что он до безумия влюбился в какую-то девчонку. Но вообще-то он думал о своем лучшем друге. Неожиданно Уолли представил, каково бы было, если бы Дик был его подружкой... ну, то есть возлюбленным. Его лицо непроизвольно вспыхнуло, и сердце _очень странно_ дрогнуло. 

А затем до него дошло. Уолли был по уши влюблен в своего лучшего друга. Он определенно привлекал его в таком смысле! 

_Вот дерьмо_. 

Он никогда не сможет рассказать об этом Дику. Они же спали в одной кровати. И множество раз. Чуть ли не каждую ночь, когда он выздоравливал в медицинском блоке Сторожевой Башни. И, о боже, они _обнимались!_ Как он мог быть таким слепым все эти месяцы?! О черт, они же не раз переодевались в раздевалке вместе! _Ааа!_ И Уолли практически принудил Дика к тому массажу! Теперь тот наверняка считал его каким-то грязным извращенцем, пытающимся совратить своего лучшего друга. 

О нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. 

Почему это происходило с _ним?!_ Черт возьми, какой нормальный человек вообще мог стать геем за одну ночь и запасть на своего лучшего друга прямо в разгар вторжения инопланетных роботов?! _Ну_ , не совсем уж и геем... он определенно не считал Коннера привлекательным. Впрочем, он понимал, почему _кто-то_ другой мог запасть на него, но просто он не был _во вкусе_ Уолли. 

Затем он подумал о Калдуре. Неа. Потом о Рое. Ой, фу, нет! Рой был для него почти что старшим братом. Слишком мерзко. Ладно, о ком еще? Эм... может, Хэл? _Фу!! Еще более мерзко!_ Тогда может о том, кого он не знал лично... Уолли подумал о ком-то из своих одноклассников. Ничего. Он принялся представлять себе различных известных актеров, которые считались горячими. Ни капельки... 

Какого черта? Уолли подумал об Артемиде и М`ганн, которые _нравились_ ему в определенные моменты жизни. Никакого результата. Он попытался почувствовать к ним хоть что-то, но ничего не добился. Они обе были красивыми, но кроме этого ничего для него не значили. 

Получается... что он был заинтересован только в Дике? Дикосексуалист? Это звучало _очень по–гейски_. 

– Мне кажется, ты сломал его, – Уолли услышал бормотание Макса и осознал, что, должно быть, стоял и пялился в пространство с шокированным выражением лица. 

Он мысленно встряхнул себя и постарался взглянуть на Макса и Джея с как можно более нормальным выражением.. Он разберется с тем фактом, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга позже, когда рядом _не будет_ его двух дедушек-спидстеров. Уолли скривился. Не влюбился. Было еще _слишком рано_ так говорить, спидстер он или нет. Он всего лишь _лю... нравился ему... позже_. Он разберется со всем позже. 

– Нет, он всего лишь смущен, – Джей обнял Уолли за плечи. 

Кид Флэш отпихнул его и снова покраснел. 

– Может просто продолжим забег? 

Джей усмехнулся, а Макс расслабился, глядя на его увертливость. 

– Хорошо. Мы добежим оставшуюся часть пути до Сан-Диего и остановимся там на несколько минут. Я хочу, чтобы ты съел столько, сколько сможешь, прежде чем мы направимся по океану, хорошо? По пути будет несколько маленьких островков, на которых мы сможем остановиться, если возникнет необходимость, но в первую очередь я хочу, чтобы все было безопасно. 

– Я понял, – без колебаний ответил Уолли. Ему не терпелось продолжить путь. 

Больше ничего не сказав, Макс сорвался с места, вновь возглавив их, но Джей с коварной улыбкой наклонился к Уолли. 

– Расскажешь мне о ней все-все-все, когда мы доберемся до Гавайев. 

Уолли не ответил. Он просто наградил Джея испуганным взглядом и бросился вслед за Максом. 

Нет. Ни за что. 

Спустя несколько минут вся троица была в Сан-Диего. Они слегка побродили по городу в поисках места, где можно было перекусить, пока местные жители не направили их в маленький мексиканский ресторанчик, принадлежащей семье. Через несколько секунд место заполнилось людьми, которые фотографировали их, снимали на камеры, просили автографы и советовали им _обязательно_ попробовать блюдо под названием Калифорнийское буррито. И их советы оказались полнейшей правдой. Буррито было чертовски потрясающим – оно подавалось с картошкой фри в качестве наполнителя! Уолли был просто обязан принести одно Дику, чтобы тот попробовал. 

Постойте. Никаких мыслей о Дике. Не сейчас. 

Они быстро перекусили, поболтали с другими посетителями ресторана, которые _не дали_ троице героев заплатить за еду, и пообещали заглянуть в этот ресторанчик снова на обратном пути. А затем они сорвались с берега, направившись на юг. 

И Уолли ощутил полную свободу. Он летел над водой так быстро, как мог. Ему потребовалось всего лишь несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к необычной почве под ногами. Поверхность воды казалась плотной из-за скорости, на которой он бежал, но не настолько плотной, как земля. Водная гладь постоянно двигалась и поднималась волнами, становясь все более неспокойной, чем дальше в океан он забегал. 

Но это было _весело_. Казалось, что волны замирали во времени, когда Уолли уворачивался от них, взбирался на самые высокие, подобные зданиям, и перепрыгивал через самые маленькие. Они с Джеем снова затеяли игру в салочки, только в этот раз более сложные. Одно неверное движение – и можно было очутиться в воде. Если бы так произошло, было бы весьма непросто снова выбраться на поверхность. Уолли еще не освоил этот трюк. Черт, даже дядя Барри этого не умел. 

Потому они соблюдали _некоторую_ осторожность. Уолли шлепнул Макса по руке, все еще пытаясь затащить упрямого старика в игру, и насмешливо ухмыльнулся ему через плечо. Уолли видел длинные дорожки следов на воде, сливающихся воедино позади них. 

Оказавшись впереди, на несколько минут Кид Флэш забросил игру и просто бежал со всей скорости. Он поднял голову, подставил лицо ветру и закрыл глаза за стеклами очков, купаясь в ощущениях. Его волосы, слегка влажные от морских брызг, беспорядочно трепались на ветру. По лицу Уолли расползлась широкая ухмылка, и он глубоко вдохнул запах соленого воздуха. Все было идеально. Небо над ними было абсолютно ясным, они давно миновали все судоходные пути, но до цели оставалась еще половина расстояния. Уолли казалось, что он может бежать так целую вечность. 

Джей возник позади него, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал, и осалил его по спине. Уолли услышал, как Макс смеялся над ним за то, что он позволил себя поймать, и наградил его возмущенным взглядом, прежде чем начать преследование. Джей навернул широкий круг и снова спрятался за Максом, со смешком осалив и его, а затем присоединился к Уолли, убегая от него. 

Должно быть, то, что два девяностолетних героя в отставке лучше него играли в салочки, говорило о том, насколько странной была его жизнь. 

И Макс действительно был _быстрым_. Как только он сдался и устремился за ними, Уолли пришлось приложить все свои силы, чтобы остаться вне зоны его досягаемости. Но все равно Макс его догнал, а Уолли осалил Джея, который затем снова погнался за Максом. Кид Флэш ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за бегущими впереди себя спидстерами, которые смеялись, словно дети. Он немного отстал, чтобы его не осалили. 

Именно тогда он почувствовал нечто странное. 

Воздух вокруг неожиданно взволновался, и Уолли нахмурился, а по его спине пробежала дрожь. Странно... Так обычно случалось, когда поблизости пробегал кто-то из других спидстеров. В замешательстве Уолли огляделся по сторонам, но вокруг ничего не было. Только открытый океан. 

А затем ощущение повторилось. 

Уолли оглянулся на безграничное водное пространство позади себя и едва не выскочил из собственной кожи, когда мимо него на расстоянии всего пяти шагов пролетели две сине-белые вспышки. Он лихорадочно поморгал, пытаясь понять, что же это было, но они двигались слишком быстро. Но его сердце едва не остановилось, когда он понял, что они направлялись прямо к Максу и Джею. 

– _Осторожно!_ – попытался предупредить он. 

Одна из вспышек врезалась в Макса, и пожилой спидстер ушел под воду. Но Джей увернулся как раз вовремя и тотчас же сменил направление, чтобы избежать атаки. Уолли увидел, что обе вспышки остановились _прямо на поверхности воды_ как раз в том месте, где Макс исчез под волнами. 

Вспышки приобрели форму двух массивных мускулистых мужчин, затянутых с ног до головы в синие костюмы с белой полоской по центру тела. На них обоих были странные металлические ботинки со светящимися подошвами. 

Уолли с тревогой разглядывал их почти целую секунду, но затем гневно стиснул зубы и устремился прямо к ним. 

– Кид! – крикнул Джей, сделав круг, чтобы нанести ответный удар. – Убирайся отсюда немедленно!! 

Оба пришельца повернулись в сторону Джея и тут же снова превратились во вспышки, устремившись к нему на невероятной скорости. 

Уолли нашарил свои очки на лице и быстро активировал сигнал тревоги, который дядя Барри установил в них для связи с ним и Сторожевой Башней. Сигнал должен был передавать его местоположение каждые несколько секунд, фактически превращая очки в радиомаяк. Затем он активировал коммуникатор в ухе. 

– Кид Флэш всем, _кто меня слышит!_ Мне нужна помощь вот прямо сейчас! – яростно выкрикнул он, устремляясь в сторону того места, где скрылся Макс. – Мы в центре Тихого Океана и... 

Воздух снова просвистел рядом с ним, и Уолли машинально отскочил в сторону. Он совершенно забыл, о чем думал, но вспышка сорвала очки с его лица. Уолли вскрикнул и бросился в сторону, оглянулся через плечо. И увидел, что его преследовал _третий_ пришелец. Это была женщина с длинными развивающимися рыжими волосами, одетая в такой же костюм, как и двое других мужчин. Она находилась от него на расстоянии шага. 

Кид Флэш снова отскочил в сторону, когда она попыталась ударить его кулаком в спину. Он притворился, будто дернулся влево, но отскочил вправо. Когда она купилась на уловку, Уолли схватил ее за руку и резко дернул, все еще продолжая бежать настолько быстро, как только мог. Она рвано вскрикнула от боли и рухнула в воду. Краем глаза Уолли заметил, как она барахталась в ней. 

Он снова услышал крик Джея, велящий ему убегать, но проигнорировал его. Он _ни за что_ не оставит Макса и Джея ради спасения собственной шкуры. Никогда. Особенно _не во время_ сражения с тремя незнакомыми спидстерами. Ведь они наверняка были спидстерами. Они двигались слишком уж быстро для обычных людей. 

Когда он достиг того места, где исчез Макс, он снизил свою скорость настолько, чтобы предотвратить _болезненное_ столкновение с водной гладью, а затем просто нырнул. По инерции его затащило на глубину, словно ракету, и он принялся лихорадочно изучать темную воду в поисках Макса. Но его нигде не было видно. Уолли нырнул еще глубже, пытаясь ощутить вокруг хоть какое-то движение. 

Вон там! 

Уолли заметил дорожку пузырьков, поднимающихся к поверхности. Макс все еще пытался выбраться из воды только при помощи рук. С ним что-то было не так. Уолли подплыл ближе и разглядел блеклый силуэт Макса сквозь тонкое облако крови в воде. Схватив Макса за руку, Уолли принялся быстро двигать ногами, чтобы вытащить их обоих на поверхность. В его животе что-то болезненно сжалось, когда он разглядел, что правая нога Макса возле колена была согнута под странным углом. Но Уолли постарался сфокусироваться на ярком свете над их головами и продолжал плыть так быстро, как только мог. 

Дело было _плохо_. Вода никогда _не была_ привычной для Уолли средой. Когда они вынырнут, то окажутся легкой добычей. Он никак не сможет снова бежать по воде, а даже если и сможет, ему нужно защищать Макса. Пожилой спидстер не мог продолжать путь со сломанной ногой. 

Но черта с два это было совпадением. Эти три спидстера наверняка _преследовали_ их. Они каким-то образом умудрялись стоять прямо на водной глади, и, возможно, ждали, пока Уолли, Макс и Джей окажутся без преимущества, чтобы нанести удар. 

Уолли услышал плеск и повернул голову в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как один из сине-белых мужчин рухнул в воду в облаке пузырей и разводах крови. 

Внезапно над ними нависла большая тень. Уолли поднял голову и увидел светящуюся подошву двух ботинок прямо над собой. Он испуганно дернулся назад, но было уже слишком поздно. В воду опустилась рука, схватила Уолли за горло и вытащила его на поверхность. Кид Флэш не смог удержать Макса. Он дико закашлялся и попытался разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь соленую морскую воду, которая жгла ему глаза. 

На его лицо обрушился удар словно бы железного кулака, и его голова дернулась в сторону с громким шлепком. Он вцепился в запястье руки, что удерживала его за шею, почувствовав боль в черепе. Уолли заставил себя открыть глаза, и увидел Джея: тот пытался вырваться из хватки второго мужчины-спидстера, пока женщина продолжала бить его в таком быстром темпе, что Уолли даже не мог разглядеть ее рук. Первый из спидстеров выбрался из воды, из царапины на лбу, которой, должно быть, наградил его Джей, по его белому капюшону струилась кровь. Он побежал на помощь своим товарищам, и с потрясенным ужасом Уолли увидел, как все трое безжалостно вцепились в его дедушку. 

Все трое из них... 

– Привет, Уолли. 

Он почувствовал, как заледенели его внутренности. Он опустил взгляд на руку, сомкнутую вокруг его горла. Она была затянута в ярко-желтый костюм. Его взгляд скользнул по руке, и возле предплечья он заметил зазубренную красную линию, оформленную в виде молнии. Легкие Уолли сжались от страха. Рука вела к плечу в желтом костюме и к груди, посередине которой был логотип. 

Красная молния на черном кругу. 

Наконец, Уолли взглянул в лицо четвертому спидстеру и заметил, что тот выглядел будто бы отображенная копия Флэша. Злые красные глаза уставились на него из-под желтой маски, а губы его захватчика растянулись в маниакальной улыбке. 

Профессор Зум. 

Заклятый враг дяди Барри. 

Уолли ощутил острый укол в шею и попытался дернуться. Женщина-спидстер вновь возникла в поле его зрения, она держала в руке пустой шприц. Зловеще улыбнувшись ему за своей маской, она встала рядом с Зумом, с совершенно обыденным видом вращая шприц в пальцах. 

Что бы она не вколола ему, Уолли моментально ощутил, как оно разнеслось по его венам. Его зрение поплыло, и он начал терять сознание. Он попытался сопротивляться: задергал онемевшими ногами, безуспешно попытался пнуть Зума и вцепился ладонями в его локоть, желая его сломать. И хаотично принялся вибрировать, надеясь, что сила трения заставит Обратного Флэша воспламениться. 

Но Зум только сильнее сжал его горло и ударил кулаком в живот. Уолли задохнулся от боли и потерял сознание, когда наркотик окончательно подействовал.


	11. Chapter 11

**Смолвиль**  
**23 марта, 12:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

У Дины никогда не было напарника или помощника. Она сама _никогда_ не была помощником. Она работала одна с самого первого дня, как начала карьеру героя, но знала, каково это − быть в чьей-то тени. Она знала, как тяжело доказывать, что ты чего-то стоишь, подходишь для чьей-то роли и готов сражаться наравне. Ее мать была первой Черной Канарейкой. 

Также Дине были близко знакомы попытки контролировать свои силы в том возрасте, когда она только пыталась найти саму себя. Поэтому, когда Лига наконец нашла решение изнурительной проблемы под названием "помощники-бунтари", Дина была первой, кто предложил свои услуги в качестве тренера. Она была одним из самых молодых членов Лиги Справедливости и чувствовала, что будет лучшим выбором среди тех, кто сможет справится с оперившимися героями, совершающими свой первый независимый полет. 

Со временем она начала заботиться о них, как о собственной семье, хотя у всех юных героев были свои наставники. У всех, кроме Супербоя. Хотя у него мог быть самый преданный и опытный наставник среди возможных. Поначалу Коннер был злым, потерянным и запутавшимся. Ему пришлось справляться с тем фактом, что он клон в мире оригинальностей, и в одиночку пройти весь путь принятия того, что это нормально. Он был индивидуальной личностью. Не копией. Не оружием. _Не Суперменом_. 

За этот короткий год на свободе Коннер преодолел многое. Он изменил свою старую программу, предназначенную для него Кадмусом, разобрался с равнодушием Супермена и отверг предложение Лекса Лютора, сулящего ему силу. Несомненно, Дина гордилась им. Она считала себя наставником всех юных героев, но к Коннеру питала особую слабость. Она даже предложила ему стать его личным наставником, если он только пожелает, пока Супермен не очнется. 

И в конечном счете, Супермен _изменил_ свое мнение. 

Он смирился с тем фактом, что его клонировали, и понял, что в этом _не было_ вины Коннера. Коннер был такой же жертвой, как и он сам. Со временем Супермен принял, что Коннер не являлся его ответственностью и ошибкой, но все еще оставался замечательным молодым человеком, которого стоило узнать ближе. И прошло всего лишь несколько дней после того, как он познакомился с клоном, когда он все же согласился стать его наставником. 

Однако это не означало, что Дина стала больше не нужна. Вот почему сейчас она сидела, наблюдала за тренировкой Коннера и Кларка и волком поглядывала на Человека из Стали, словно предупреждала его всякий раз, когда он бросал на нее нервные взгляды. Дина была счастлива, что Кларк проявляет открытый интерес к делам Коннера, но она ни за что не позволит ему все испортить. Особенно у нее на глазах. 

Мама-медведица _и рядом_ не стояла с мамой-канарейкой. 

Дина сидела на заборчике, что разделял два больших поля на ферме Кентов в Смолвиле, штате Канзас. На ее бедре безобидно лежал конфискованный у Охотников за головами энергетический пистолет. Она наслаждалась теплым легким ветерком, дующим над землей. Наконец-то потеплело настолько, что ее костюм соответствовал погоде. Дина никогда не задумывалась, что же побудило ее выбрать _сетчатые чулки_ как деталь формы, если она знала, что зима существует и случается каждый год. Однако в последнюю зиму ей было не так холодно. Оливер подарил ей парочку чулок, сделанных в C.Т.А.Р Лабс из материала, генерирующего собственное тепло. Это был очень практичный и полезный подарок, но Дина подозревала, что основным мотивом Оливера было заставить ее не прятать свои ноги зимой. 

Возможно, ей стоило бы возмутиться по этому поводу, но, честно говоря, ей было не на что жаловаться. Она ощущала тоже самое, когда узнала, что Оливер подумывал сбрить свою бороду. 

Дина только улыбнулась и небрежно скрестила свои ноги, покрытые повязками, наблюдая за тем, как Кларк швырнул Коннера в грязь восемнадцатый раз подряд. Юный герой снова вскочил на ноги и устремился обратно на Супермена. Кларк двинулся навстречу его атаке, собираясь нанести ему оглушительный удар, но в последнюю секунду Коннер изменил траекторию своего движения, упал на колени и поставил ему подножку. Дина улыбнулась. Она не ревновала к новой связи, возникшей между Коннером и Кларком. Скорее наоборот, она была рада видеть их вместе, но также была рада, что Коннер брал над Суперменом верх при помощи тех приемов, которым научила его _именно она._

Она счастливо поболтала ногами из стороны в сторону и продолжила наблюдать за неуклюжим спаррингом. Сказать, что прошедшие пять часов оказались неловкими, было не сказать ничего. В отношениях с Коннером было _непросто_ , и это оказалось его главным недостатком. Если вспомнить, какая сильная обида накопилась у него на Супермена за прошедший год, то для криптонца тренировка выходила весьма непростой. Один из них мог легко ляпнуть что-то не то, и вся тренировка превратилась бы в агрессивную потасовку. Но тренировка была необходима. Коннеру нужно было научиться, как сражаться с Охотниками, и спарринг с Суперменом подходил для этого лучшего всего. 

Кларк моментально вскочил на ноги и выстрелил прямо в Коннера лазерными лучами. Тот легко уклонился и снова атаковал ноги Супермена. Он отлично помнил вчерашнюю тренировку: целился в сочленения суставов и наносил удары так, как его учили. Но он _снова оставлял свою спину открытой!_

Дина почувствовала, как по ее коже ползет раздражение. Она выхватила энергетический пистолет и три раза выстрелила в затылок Коннеру. Он был так сосредоточен на своей цели, что даже не заметил скрытую атаку, пока Супермен не выдернул его из-под опасности и не отразил выстрелы своим лазерным зрением. 

Хм... Не то, чего она добивалась, но _сойдет._

− Кларк, − вздохнула Дина, не трудясь повышать голос, хотя она находилась на расстоянии половины поля от них. Она могла бы прошептать, и они все равно бы легко расслышали ее, словно если бы она стояла рядом с ними. − Ты должен пытаться убить его, а не спасать от меня. 

− Извини, − произнес Кларк довольно смущенно, потирая затылок. Они с Коннером выпрямились, сделав перерыв. Коннер наградил его странным взглядом. Возможно, он не привык к тому, чтобы Супермен приглядывал за ним. − Это вышло машинально. 

Дина спрыгнула с заборчика и небрежно помахала энергетическим пистолетом, направившись к парочке героев.  
− Коннер, ты вновь оставляешь свою спину открытой. Во время боя тебе _нужно_ внимательней следить за своими слепыми зонами и удостовериться, что они не станут твоими слабыми точками, особенно когда ты сражаешься одновременно с несколькими врагами. 

Супербой угрюмо кивнул, стряхивая грязь со своих джинсов. 

− Да, мэм. 

− Она права, − Кларк пожал плечами и улыбнулся Коннеру. − Раньше я очень ужасно следил за своей спиной. Я считал, что раз уж я неуязвимый, то мне не нужно волноваться об этом. Не могу сказать, сколько раз меня оглушали в воздухе или швыряли в кого-нибудь, пока Бэтмен и Флэш не сочли нужным вмешаться. 

− Вмешаться? − спросил Коннер, неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ. 

− Собственно, они заперли меня на Сторожевой Башне и объяснили мне, насколько я ужасно дерусь, − Кларк усмехнулся воспоминаниям. − Тогда я наконец-то начал использовать технику боя во время сражений. 

− Почему это так их беспокоило? − Коннер выгнул бровь. 

Дина отступила на несколько шагов, давая им личное пространство, и попыталась сдержать улыбку. Было мило видеть, как они просто разговаривали друг с другом. 

− Ну, я думаю, Флэш просто волновался, что однажды я попаду под удар и серьезно пострадаю, раз уж я столь неосторожен. Он всегда был ко мне очень дружелюбен и мил, − казалось, на мгновение Кларк серьезно задумался. − Бэтмен... Я почти уверен, что мой стиль боя вызывал у него отвращение, и он просто достиг той точки, когда больше не мог этого выдержать. 

Коннер негромко усмехнулся и криво ухмыльнулся Дине. Должно быть, он вспомнил о том, насколько диким был он сам, когда только присоединился к команде. Она улыбнулась в ответ и открыла было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь веселое и светлое, когда в ее ухе внезапно ожил коммуникатор. 

− _Кид Флэш всем, кто меня слышит! Мне нужна помощь вот прямо сейчас!_

Дина моментально напряглась. Она оглянулась в сторону Кларка, который тоже замер, услышав те же самые слова в своем коммуникаторе. Коннер все четко расслышал своим острым слухом. В наушнике звучал поспешный голос Уолли, и Дина слышала его тяжелое дыхание вместе с отдаленным гулом, напоминающим стремительный ветер. 

− _Мы в центре Тихого океана, и..._

Его голос оборвался, перекрытый оглушительным сверхзвуковым рокотом. Дина расслышала звуки яростной потасовки и болезненный острый крик Уолли, прежде чем передача окончательно не перешла в искаженный шум. 

− Это канал экстренной связи, − адреналин моментально захватил тело Дины, и она перешла в решим повышенной боевой готовности. 

− _Кид Флэш, это Сторожевая Башня,_ − Дина расслышала спокойный, но безотлагательный ответ Мистера Террифика в своем коммуникаторе. − _Мы отслеживаем твое местоположение и сейчас отправим помощь. Опиши ситуацию._

Затаив дыхание, Дина ждала ответа Уолли, но его не последовало. С его стороны доносился лишь слабый статический шум. 

− Кид Флэш! − выкрикнула она, нажав на свой коммуникатор. Без ответа. Она оглянулась на Супермена в ожидании приказов, полагаясь на его лидерство. 

− _Кид Флэш, повторяю: опиши ситуацию,_ − снова попросил Террифик. 

Кларк не стал дожидаться ответа. 

− Мы идем на помощь, Коннер. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял Дину на руки, − мрачно сказал он. Его лицо ожесточилось. 

Дина промолчала и совсем не стала возражать, когда Коннер поднял ее на руки, словно невесту. Она обхватила его за шею рукой и постаралась держаться как можно крепче, когда Кларк подхватил Коннера под руки и взмыл высоко в небо. Дина закрыла глаза, защищаясь от яростного ветра, и старалась не смотреть вниз. Она бы не хотела, чтобы головокружение мешало ей, когда они приземлятся. 

Супермен безрассудно несся вперед, четко устремившись на запад к Тихому океану. Коннер крепко сжимал колени Дины и обнимал ее за спину, пробормотав что-то, должно быть извинившись, если он сделал ей больно. Она не расслышала его сквозь свист воздуха. 

Однако, переговоры в коммуникаторе она слышала достаточно хорошо. 

− _Супермен Сторожевой Башне,_ − она расслышала сильный голос Кларк, эхом прогудевший в наушнике. − _Черная Канарейка, Супербой и я в пути. Мне нужны координаты местоположения Кид Флэша._

− _Мы отслеживаем его прямо сейчас,_ − быстро ответил Террифик. − _Направляйтесь на запад. Я сообщу точные координаты, как только получу их._

Дина отважилась бросить взгляд на мчащуюся под ними землю. Они уже покинули Канзас и, похоже, пересекали Нью-Мексико. 

− _Ну же, умник! Скажи нам, где ты!_ − раздался голос Джона Стюарта. Он звучал так, словно знаменитый Зеленый Фонарь тоже летел настолько быстро, насколько мог. 

От Уолли по-прежнему не было ответа, так же, как и от первого Флэша или Макса Меркурия. Дина знала, что, пока остальные члены команды проводили сегодняшний день в индивидуальных тренировках со своими наставниками, Уолли отправился на продолжительный забег. Флэш находился на другом конце планеты, в Египте, исследуя вместе с Хоуками след, ведущий к Охотниками, поэтому Уолли отправился на забег с двумя другими членами семьи Флэшей. 

− _Умник!_

Дина мысленно готовилась к любой возможной ситуации, с которой им придется столкнуться. Это могло быть, что угодно: от нападения Охотников, которого они все ждали, до банального сильного шторма, в который угодила троица спидстеров. Но она не была наивной. Она слышала звуки борьбы. На Уолли и его товарищей напали. 

Супермен уже пересекал Аризону и Мексику. В отдалении Дина даже видела быстро приближающийся к ним океан. 

− Ты уже видишь их? − прокричала Дина как можно громче, чтобы перекрыть ветер. И даже тогда она с трудом различила свой голос. 

Но оба криптонца без проблем услышали ее. Коннер прищурился и на мгновение сосредоточился на горизонте, но затем покачал головой. 

− Нет. Еще слишком далеко. 

Кларк не ответил, что означало − и для него было слишком далеко. Он ускорился. 

А затем задержавшийся сигнал спутника наконец доставил сообщение Флэшу. 

− _Кид!!_ − сердце Дины сжалось, когда она услышала отчаянный ужас в голосе Барри. − _Ответь мне! Макс! Джей! Что происходит?!_

− _Сторожевая Башня всем свободным Легионерам,_ − неожиданно вмешался голос Мистера Террифика. − _Маячок Кид Флэша отключился. Его последнее местоположение − Тихий Океан. Точные координаты: 24, 833272°, −138, 999023°._

Дина почувствовала, как Супермен слегка изменил направление и продолжил стремительный полет. 

− _Кид, я иду к тебе!_ − неистово выкрикнул Флэш. 

Он был быстрее Супермена, но ему все же потребуется несколько минут, чтобы пересечь Африку, Азию и часть Тихого океана. Они прибудут на место раньше него. Супермен уже летел над водой и не думал замедляться. 

Дина взглянула на Коннера, чтобы узнать, как он себя чувствует. Она знала, что в команде больше всего он был близок с Уолли и М`ганн, и хотела убедиться, что он держится. 

На лице Коннера было почти такое же выражение, что и у Кларка. Сжав губы в тонкую линию, он напряженно стиснул челюсть, а пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз был устремлен вперед. Он был в ярости. 

− _Супермен, вы с Черной Канарейкой и Супербоем находитесь ближе всех,_ − проинформировал Террифик. − _Зеленый Фонарь и Флэш оба на расстоянии десяти минут._

− _Я пытаюсь связаться с ними по личному каналу спидстеров, но никто не отвечает!_ − взволнованно произнес Флэш. Его голос звучал так, словно он летел со скоростью реактивного самолета. 

− _Мы почти на месте,_ − быстро ответил Супермен. 

Дина почувствовала, как напряглись руки Коннера, и она тоже приготовилась ко всем возможным ситуациям, навстречу которым они летели. Медицина Лиги Справедливости, основанная на марсианских и криптонских технологиях, помогла ей поправиться куда быстрее, чем обычно. Тем не менее, ей _не стоило_ пока что перенапрягаться, но это бы не остановило ее от битвы, когда один из ее подопечных оказался в опасности. 

Менее, чем через три минуты, Супермен остановился прямо в воздухе и оглядел обширное пространство пустого нетронутого океана. Дина видела, что его глаза горяли красным − он сканировал воду своим рентгеновским зрением в поисках признаков жизни. Спустя секунду Кларк устремился к поверхности. Он сделал глубокий вдох и затем с невероятной силой выдохнул прямо на поверхность воды. Дина увидела, как вода слегка дрогнула и начала превращаться в неровную льдину. Кларк укрепил ее еще одним выдохом ледяного воздуха, а затем опустил на нее Коннера и Дину, прежде чем нырнуть в океан. 

Дина соскочила с рук Коннера, и он тоже мгновенно прыгнул в воду. Она нажала на свой коммуникатор, но ее взгляд был прикован к колеблющейся поверхности воды, сквозь которую она ничего не могла разглядеть. 

− Черная Канарейка Сторожевой Башне. Мы на месте. 

− _Как Уолли?! Он в порядке?_ − взволнованный голос Флэша вмешался прежде, чем успел ответить Террифик. Он был уже достаточно близко, и сообщения доходили до него незамедлительно. 

Дина обернулась кругом на мягко колышущейся льдине и изучила пространство вокруг себя. 

− Я не вижу его. Супермен и Супербой нырнули в воду, как только мы приземлились, но на поверхности воды ничего нет. 

− _Мы приготовим медицинский блок, но доктор Миднайт на Земле,_ − произнес новый грубый голос. Дине потребовалось мгновение, но она все же узнала жесткий командный голос, принадлежащий Капитану Атому. Должно быть, теперь за пультом связи Сторожевой Башни находился он. − _Мистер Террифик заменит его. Он уже готовит операционную._

Дина сделала глубокий вдох и переступила с ноги на ногу, пытаясь удержать себя и тоже не нырнуть в воду. Она была отличным пловцом, но в своем нынешнем состоянии от нее будет куда больше пользы на твердой земле. 

Буквально через секунду из воды вынырнул Супермен с изломанной и окровавленной фигурой на руках. Сердце Дины дрогнуло от страха, когда она попыталась разглядеть, был ли это Уолли, но тело было слишком крупным. Кларк приземлился на льдину, заставив ее немного закачаться, и осторожно опустил безжизненную фигуру на спину. Окровавленная морская вода тут же растеклась от нее по льдине. 

Черная Канарейка упала на колени рядом с телом, оглядывая поврежденные и искалеченные конечности. Обе руки и ноги были явно сломаны, а левая рука едва держалась на лоскутке кожи возле локтя, и она видела кости, торчащие сквозь плоть. 

Она аккуратно принялась стаскивать промокший костюм, пытаясь внимательней изучить повреждения и раны на теле. Длинная зазубренная молния на передней части костюма была разорвана и промокла от крови, но Дина узнала символ первого Флэша. Перед ней лежал Джей Гаррик. 

Она придвинулась ближе к его голове и прижала пальцы к шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Его лицо было тоже окровавлено и избито так, что узнать его можно было лишь с большим трудом. 

− Думаю, он все еще жив, − Кларк наклонился рядом с Диной и начал разрывать свой плащ на длинные полосы ткани. Она схватила одну и начала обвязывать ее вокруг сильно поврежденной руки Джея выше локтя, накладывая жгут. Если она не остановит кровотечение, то скоро он _умрет._

Из воды резко показалась рука и схватилась за край льдины. Спустя еще секунду Коннер затащил бессознательного Макса Меркурия на лед. Дина глянула в его сторону только на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить осматривать ребра, торчащие прямо из грудной клетки Джея. 

Супермен поспешил помочь осторожно опустить Макса на льдину. Не считая его правой ноги, голень которой была сломана, в остальном он казался целым. 

Кларк выпрямился и снова активировал коммуникатор. Он едва не кричал в него, и его голос разносился эхом, ведь Дина слышала его как вживую, так и в своем наушнике.  
− Мы нашли Макса Меркурия и Джея Гаррика в воде, но я не вижу ни единого следа присутствия Кид Флэша. 

Черная Канарейка попыталась успокоить свое чувство страха относительно того, что могли означать его слова, и сосредоточилась на спасении двух героев в отставке, что неподвижно лежали на льдине. Состояние Джея было куда хуже, учитывая его повреждения, и у них совсем не было времени, поэтому она приняла тяжелое решение и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы помочь Максу, у которого шансов выжить было куда больше. Она пробежала по льдине и опустилась возле Макса, схватив Коннера за промокшую футболку и пихнув его в сторону Джея. До этого Коннер просто неподвижно сидел, уставившись на Супермена шокированным взглядом, когда тот сказал, что не видел Уолли. Он не знал, как оказывать первую помощь, и будет только мешаться. 

− _Прежде чем маячок Кид Флэша отключился, было видно, что он стремительно погружался на глубину,_ − быстро ответил Капитан Атом через мгновение. − _Он тонул. Он определенно должен быть в воде._

Для Супермена этого было достаточно. Он нырнул в воду во второй раз на полной скорости, и льдина сильно закачалась. Дина удержала Макса, чтобы он не съехал в воду, и резко повернулась к Супербою. 

− Коннер! Возьми эти полоски ткани плаща Супермена и начинай обвязывать их вокруг рук и ног Джея. 

Коннер поднял длинные полосы материи. 

− Посмотри, как я это сделала, и повторяй. Тебе нужно завязать их на три дюйма выше поврежденной кожи, − Дина опустила руки на грудь Макса и начала делать непрямой массаж сердца. 

− _Сторожевая Башня Супермену. Ты сказал, что вы нашли Макса и Джея. Они ранены?_

Супербой поднял на нее взгляд, ожидая, что она ответит вместо Кларка, но Дина была слишком занята. Она не собиралась тратить драгоценные секунды. Велев Коннеру не останавливаться, Дина запрокинула голову Макса назад и зажала ему нос. Открыв ему рот, она принялась делать искусственное дыхание. Краем глаза она следила, как медленно поднимается и опускается его грудь. Она еще раз вдохнула воздух в рот Макса, затем выпрямилась и снова принялась за массаж сердца. 

− _Повторяю: они ранены? Супермен, Черная Канарейка, ответьте._

Когда она снова оглянулась на Коннера, то увидела, что он завязывал последний жгут. 

− Ты знаешь, как проводить сердечно-легочную реанимацию? − рвано спросила она. Коннер быстро взглянул на нее и отрицательно покачал головой. 

− Нет. В Кадмусе не учили меня тому, как спасать жизни. 

− Ничего страшного, − произнесла она так спокойно, как могла. − Смотри на мои действия. Прижми руки к центру его грудной клетки, но будь осторожен. У него сломано по крайней мере одно ребро. Затем надави на его грудь тридцать раз. Тебе нужно быть _очень осторожным,_ особенно со своей силой, чтобы не повредить грудную клетку. Нажимай на грудную клетку, чтобы она опускалась не ниже, чем на два дюйма. Ясно? 

− Понял, − закончив останавливать кровотечение, Супербой опустился рядом с Джеем. Он скопировал положение Дины, опустил ладони на грудь пожилого спидстера и начал нажимать. 

Дина повторила легочную реанимацию, затем оторвалась и продолжила объяснять. Она слышала, что Сторожевая Башня и Флэш продолжают требовать ответов, но игнорировала их. 

− После тридцати нажатий приподними его подбородок и сделай вдох. Ты сможешь? 

− Да, думаю, что смогу, − неуверенно ответил Коннер. − Кажется, однажды М`ганн делала так на миссии с Уолли. 

− Только будь очень осторожен! − она переживала и пыталась дать понять, как важно было не причинить Джею еще больше вреда.. 

В этот момент Супермен вновь вынырнул рядом с ними, обдав их фонтаном брызг. Он приземлился на льдину, его костюм промок до нитки, а волосы залепили ему глаза. В кулаке он сжимал красные очки Уолли. 

Дина не позволила его внезапному появлению − или тому факту, что он был один − отвлечь ее от задачи. Она снова зажала нос Макса и в очередной раз наполнила его легкие воздухом. 

− Супермен Сторожевой Башне, − Кларк откашлялся и поспешно отбросил слипшиеся волосы с лица. − Я нашел очки Кид Флэша, но его здесь нет. Мы можем отследить его как-то еще? 

− _Нет, Супермен,_ − с сожалением ответил Капитан Атом. − _Флэш разместил только один маячок в очках своего партнера._

− Тогда я подниму на Сторожевую Башню Макса Меркурия и Джея Гаррика. Оба без сознания и с очень тяжелыми травмами. Они не могут ждать прибытия остальных, − Дина видела, что лицо Кларка было искажено от гнева, и он едва не раздавил очки Уолли в кулаке. Она сделала еще один выдох в легкие Макса и собиралась уже продолжить делать массаж сердца. 

Но неожиданно Макс резко вздрогнул и громко, надрывно закашлялся. Через мгновение кашель перешел в искаженный крик боли, когда он дернул поврежденной ногой. Все вздрогнули, когда он очнулся. 

− Полегче, − Дина перевернула Макса на бок, пока пострадавший спидстер откашливал воду из легких. Она сильно хлопнула его по спине. − Просто дыши, Макс. 

Когда пожилой спидстер достаточно очистил легкие и смог сделать глубокий вдох, он поднял на Дину и Кларка растерянный взгляд. Супермен опустился перед ним и взял его за руку, чтобы помочь ему.

− Макс, ты хорошо меня слышишь? 

Спидстер кивнул и рассеяно оглядел льдину, пока его взгляд не упал на Джея. Он резко дернулся из хватки Супермена, пытаясь добраться до своего друга. 

− Макс, остановись! − Супермен осторожно удержал его на месте. − У тебя сломана нога. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал нам... 

− _Уолли!_ − выдохнул Макс, когда вспомнил, что случилось. Его голос был мрачным и хриплым. − Где он?! Вы поймали их? 

− Нет, − несчастно покачала головой Дина. − Его уже не было, когда мы добрались сюда. Скажи нам, что произошло. 

− _Они забрали его!_ − отчаянно выдохнул он, и Дина видела, как яростно полыхали его голубые глаза за маской. − Вы должны найти его _немедленно!_

Макса захватил приступ кашля, удваивая его агонию. Супермен отреагировал быстро. Он закинул одну руку Макса себе на плечо и собирался уже подхватить Джея. 

− Мне жаль, но нам нужно доставить вас на Сторожевую Башню для оказания медицинской помощи. Флэш и Зеленый Фонарь уже на пути сюда. Они будут через несколько минут, но я не думаю, что у вас с Джеем есть столько времени. Мне нужно отнести вас наверх прямо сейчас. 

Дина видела, что лицо Макса исказил неприкрытый гнев буквально за секунду до того, как он сжал руку в кулак и на ослепляющей скорости заехал Кларку в лицо, и тот покачнулся назад в шоке. Со скоростью молнии спидстер спихнул его со льдины, заставив Кларка парить в воздухе, чтобы не оказаться в воде. В остолбенелом молчании он наблюдал, как Макс упал на колени. Дине едва удалось подхватить его прежде, чем он ударился об лед. 

− Его забрали _спидстеры!_ На счету Уолли _каждая секунда!_ Отправляйся за ним в _первую очередь!_

Коннер, который по-прежнему не прекратил реанимационных действий над Джеем, поднял удивленный взгляд. 

− Я не могу. Джей умрет, если ему не окажут медицинскую помощь в ближайшее время, − Кларк снова попытался опуститься на лед, но Макс быстро взмахнул руками в сторону криптонца, оттолкнув его на несколько метров двойным торнадо. 

− А если он выживет, ты сам будешь объяснять ему, почему ты решил спасти его вместо его внука! − выпалил Макс, разозлившись до такой степени, что все его тело начало вибрировать. Он отпихнул Дину и ткнул дрожащим пальцем в Супермена. − Прежде чем я отключился, я видел, как Зум держал Уолли за горло. И ты _сейчас же_ отправишься на его поиски. _Прямо сейчас._

Как только Макс упомянул Профессора Зума, вся кровь отхлынула от лица Супермена. Он замер на мгновение, прежде чем отправиться на поиски Уолли без дальнейших возражений. Добившись того, чего он хотел, Макс полностью обмяк на руках Дины, и его лицо исказила агония. 

− Насколько плох Джей? 

Дина оглянулась через плечо на Коннера, который все еще изо всех сил пытался спасти пожилого спидстера. Она закусила губу и опустила взгляд на Макса, который молчаливо ждал ее ответа. Она не смогла солгать ему. 

− Есть вероятность, что он не выживет. 

Макс казался полностью раздавленным этим, и он опустил голову на льдину с тихим стуком. Его глаза потеряли сосредоточенность, и Дина в тревоге оглядела его, когда почувствовала теплую кровь под своими ногами. Макс тоже истекал кровью! Воспользовавшись своей суперскоростью, он повредил рану на ноге. Дина оторвала рукав от своей куртки и завязала его вокруг колена Макса так крепко, как могла. Опустив голову умирающего спидстера себе на бедро, она лихорадочно изучала горизонт в поисках помощи. 

− _Флэш!_ − яростный голос Кларка пророкотал в ее коммуникаторе. − _Это Зум! Он забрал Уолли. Мы должны разделить территорию полушария. Я изучу Арктику и водную часть Восточной Азии, ты возьмешь на себя Австралию и Южную Америку. Зеленый Фонарь, продолжай следовать по указанным координатам и забери всех на Сторожевую Башню. Торопись, у них почти не осталось времени!_

− _Я направляюсь к Филиппинам прямо сейчас!_ − прорычал Флэш, в его голосе потрескивало электричество. 

− _Я буду меньше, чем через две минуты!_ − уверенно прокричал Джон. 

Дина редко оказывалась _бесполезной_ в большинстве ситуаций, но сейчас она чувствовала себя именно так, пока Макс быстро угасал у нее на руках. Она слышала, что Супербой продолжает реанимационные действия в попытках спасти Джея, и она хотела бы посоветовать ему что-нибудь еще, чем можно было бы помочь, но ничего не знала. Поэтому ей приходилось только беспомощно оглядывать небеса в восточном направлении, пока она не заметила зеленое сияние. 

Через несколько секунд Джон Стюарт оказался уже над ними. Он заключил льдину в защитную зеленую сферу и без промедления направился с ними в космос. Дина наблюдала, как планета становилась все меньше и меньше, пока они летели к Сторожевой Башне. Она обняла Макса за плечи и молилась, чтобы его жертва не была напрасной... и что они не прибыли уже слишком поздно.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **23 марта, 12:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Кошмары Дику были знакомы очень хорошо. Когда он был маленьким, ему снились кошмары о монстрах в шкафу или под кроватью. Такие вполне себе обычные кошмары. Когда его родители еще были живы, и он путешествовал по всему миру с цирком Хейли, он просто пересекал вагон поезда до купе своих родителей и забирался к ним в кровать. Иногда, когда сны были слишком плохими, и от них не помогали избавиться даже дарящие безопасность объятия его мамы, его папа брал его на "прогулку", чтобы проветрить голову. Обычно это означало, что они забирались на _крышу_ движущегося поезда; только они никогда не рассказывали об этом его маме, иначе бы у нее случился сердечный приступ. Дик помнил, как цеплялся за руку отца, пока они сидели на крыше несущегося поезда, наблюдали за пейзажами по сторонам, а ветер трепал его волосы и высушивал пот на его лице. Если бы Дик решил подсчитать, то определил бы, что кошмары снились ему раз или два в месяц, а _может_ и того реже. Он был счастливым ребенком, плохие сны бывали редкими, и казались ему глупыми. 

После смерти родителей кошмары преследовали Дика каждую ночь. Он знал, что ему не позволено остаться сразу с Брюсом. Ему пришлось жить в детском приюте около двух или трех недель, пока Брюс оформлял над ним опеку. Во время своего пребывания там, Дик не очень хорошо помнил, как справлялся с кошмарами. Возможно, просто сжимался в комок в темноте и плакал. 

Да и сами кошмары стали другими. Он всегда видел падение своих родителей и их смерть. Иногда это происходило во время их выступления, иногда ему снился отец, падающий с крыши движущегося поезда, а иногда под их ногами рушился пол. Единственное, что было одинаковым во всех кошмарах − это выражение лица его мамы во время падения. Ее темные волосы развевались, пока она летела вниз, а в ее зеленых глазах, устремленных на него, пока он наблюдал за ее полетом, был страх. А затем она исчезала из виду. Его кошмары были наполнены последними моментами их жизни, хрустом костей при столкновении с землей и несколькими секундами их шокированных взглядов, прежде чем они становились безжизненными. 

Дик помнил, что, когда он переехал в поместье Уэйнов, то справлялся с кошмарами _гораздо лучше._ Или, точнее, _Альфред_ справлялся с ними. С самого начала Дик никогда не просыпался, сидя на кровати и крича, полностью один в темноте. Он всегда открывал глаза, когда Альфред осторожно будил его и вручал ему чашку горячего шоколада. Дворецкий каким-то образом всегда знал, когда ему снился кошмар. Дик полагал, что это было следствием того, что Брюс тоже был свидетелем смерти своих родителей. Дик помнил, как шмыгал носом и прижимал чашку к груди, пока Альфред спрашивал его о произошедшем в кошмаре. Дик мог рассказать ему весь сон, и Альфред всегда внимательно выслушивал его, неважно, сколько на часах было времени. Затем дворецкий отводил Дика на кухню, и тот помогал ему печь свежие печенья на следующий день, пока не уставал настолько, что снова мог уснуть. А время от времени его будил Брюс. 

Первые несколько месяцев Дик достаточно сильно стеснялся Брюса, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно в его присутствии. Но как только он привык к человеку, который принял его, Дик обнаружил, что ему куда проще справиться с кошмарами, когда его будил Брюс. В те моменты Брюс сидел на краешке его кровати, обнимал Дика за плечи и оставался с ним до тех пор, пока Дик не чувствовал себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы снова уснуть. Он всегда был благодарен за те ночи, потому что в комнате было достаточно темно, чтобы он мог легко притвориться, будто Брюс − его отец. 

Когда Дик узнал, что Брюс − Бэтмен, и стал Робином, кошмары снова изменились. Он волновался о том, что разочарует Брюса и не достоин быть его помощником. Он волновался так сильно, что он недостаточно хорош, что это влияло на его сны и мучило его всю ночь различными сценариями того, как Брюс отворачивается от него, отстраняет его от должности Робина или вообще выкидывает из своей жизни. Дик никому не рассказывал ни слова об этих ужасных снах, но постепенно все наладилось. Он стал более уверенным в себе, и кошмары отступили на долгое время. На долгие годы. 

До тех пор, пока он не увидел окровавленное и изломанное тело своего лучшего друга, лежащее на операционном столе. После этого мертвый и безжизненный Уолли преследовал его каждую ночь на протяжении нескольких недель. Особенно его глаза. Дик не понимал, почему его глаза беспокоили его сильнее всего. Возможно, потому что они напоминали ему глаза его мамы. Не цветом − оттенок зеленого был совсем другим. Глаза его мамы были темнее, больше казались ореховыми. А глаза Уолли были самыми ярко-зелеными и полными жизни, которые он когда-либо видел. Глаза Уолли напоминали ему о глазах его мамы тем, насколько безжизненными они были в тот момент, когда в них угасли все до единой искры жизни. 

И сейчас Дик тоже застрял в кошмаре. Ему снилось то, как они с Брюсом тренируются в бэт-пещере. Он упражнялся с оружием, которое разработали Бэтмен и Зеленая Стрела для борьбы с Охотниками за головами, когда в пещеру поступил сигнал тревоги со Сторожевой Башни. На экране компьютера Брюса появился Капитан Атом и сообщил им, что Уолли похищен Профессором Зумом и тремя неизвестными спидстерами. Он добавил, что Супермен и Флэш ищут их прямо сейчас, но нигде не видно ни единого следа Уолли. 

Самым ужасным в этом кошмаре было то, насколько реальным он казался. Тянулась минута за минутой, и он становился все более реальным. Каждая деталь в пещере была очень четкой, а сигнал тревоги Капитана Атома казался настоящим. Дик не знал героя в серебряно-красном костюме достаточно хорошо, чтобы мысленно воспроизвести его так четко, а отчаяние и неподдельная боль в голосе Флэша в доносившихся от него сообщениях вонзались в грудь Дика очень по-настоящему. 

О Боже... все было _реальным._ Ему не снился кошмар. Все происходило наяву. 

Дик слепо проследовал за Брюсом на Сторожевую Башню. Они пересекли смотровую площадку и за считанные минуты оказались в командном пункте. Пока они бежали, Капитан Атом продолжал детально объяснять им все произошедшее за последний час. 

Пять легионеров и часть прибывших на Землю Зеленых Фонарей, которые лично знали Уолли, прочесывали восточную часть земного полушария над экватором. Флэш двигался так быстро, что доносящиеся от него сообщения невозможно было разобрать без программы, замедляющей голос. Он был в отчаяние. И его можно было понять. 

Дик ожидал, что он сам будет паниковать. В конце концов, Уолли оказался в когтях одного из самых опасных и жестоких врагов. Ситуация была очень серьезной. Профессор Зум был таким же быстрым, как Флэш, и абсолютно безумным. Он ненавидел Кид Флэша также сильно, как Джокер ненавидел Робина. Но вместо того, чтобы впадать в истерику, Дик чувствовал _злость._ Ему было плевать, опасен ли Зум или нет. Ему было плевать, что Зум может навернуть вокруг него сотню кругов, прежде чем он _моргнет._

Дик собирался убить его за то, что он забрал Уолли. 

Брюс ворвался в командный пункт и прошел прямо к главной консоли. Дик следовал за ним по пятам, яростно уставившись на несколько экранов. На одном была отображена карта Тихого океана с девятью мигающими точками, перемещающимися по ней. Та, что отмечала Кид Флэша, замерла неподвижно в центре океана между Калифорнией и Гавайями. Точки, отмечающие Супермена и Флэша, метались между северными и южными частями карты, пока остальные сосредоточились на Гавайях и прилегающих к океану берегах. 

Капитан Атом повернулся, приветствуя их твердым кивком головы. 

− У кого-то действительно есть зуб на этого парня. 

− Ты сказал, что очки Кид Флэша были найдены в воде, − поспешно произнес Брюс, не отреагировав на то, что сказал другой герой. 

− Черная Канарейка принесла их в ту же секунду, когда Зеленый Фонарь прибыл в главный ангар Сторожевой Башни с ней, Супербоем и пострадавшими спидстерами, − Капитан Атом поднял ярко-красные очки Уолли и протянул их Брюсу, и тот, немного повертев их в руках, принялся разбирать на составные части. Вытащив микрочип из оправы, он отложил очки в сторону, а чип вставил в консоль. Открылось еще одно окно, содержащие папки с аудио, видео и данными GPS. Брюс открыл все три папки и включил аудио-файлы, пока сам быстро проматывал видеозаписи, которые были засняты, судя по всему, с точки зрения Уолли. Дик не знал, что в очки Кид Флэша была встроена камера, как и микрофон, если уж на то пошло. 

Он слушал запись беззаботного начала дня Уолли, пока Брюс проматывал несколько часов видеозаписи, замедлившись на том моменте, когда Уолли забежал в океан. Дик слышал звук дыхания Уолли и перебранку Макса и Джея на заднем плане, а на экране мелькали вид океана глазами Кид Флэша и его товарищей, которые быстро двигались вперед, хотя сложно было сказать, учитывая спидстеров. Дик видел, что они несколько раз меняли лидерство и неожиданно подбегали друг к другу − казалось, что они играли во что-то наподобие салочек. 

Затем Дик увидел две вспышки, промелькнувшие мимо Уолли и атаковавшие Макса Меркурия. Брюс быстро остановил видео и перемотал его на несколько секунд назад кадр за кадром, пока обе вспышки не приобрели четкую форму. Они выглядели, как двое мускулистых мужчин в одинаковых сине-белых костюмах, которые закрывали их с ног до головы. Брюс нажал несколько клавиш на консоли, и изображение обоих мужчин переместилось на отдельный экран. Он перемотал аудиодорожку на то же время и синхронизировал ее с видеорядом, затем возобновил проигрывание видео. 

Дик увидел, как Уолли вытянул руку и крикнул предупреждение пожилым спидстерам. Он увидел, как два незнакомых спидстера атаковали Макса и остановились прямо на поверхности воды на несколько секунд, прежде чем броситься на Джея, который велел Уолли убегать. Брюс заменил изображение двух мужчин в костюмах на то, что было лучше и показывало их лица в масках. Дик услышал, как Уолли отправил сигнал о помощи и затем уклонился, когда его атаковал третий спидстер. Изображение с камеры стало хаотичным, и мир перевернулся вверх ногами. Дик даже на мгновение увидел в кадре Уолли, что означало − очки с него сорвали. 

Несколько секунд очки кружились между небом и землей, но затем перед линзами появились пальцы противника и частично закрыли обзор. Изображение снова стало дерганным, и в этот раз Кид Флэш появился перед камерой в полный рост, выражение его лица было испуганным и решительным. Камера отстранилась от него, и Дик увидел ноги нападающего в сине-белом костюме, а затем услышал резкий женский крик. Крик затих, когда камера оказалась в воде. Третий спидстер выбиралась из воды с некоторым трудом, и камера, забрызганная каплями воды, снова снимала небо. Когда женщина побежала, то камера начала неконтролируемо колебаться, время от времени захватывая изображение Джея, дерущегося с этой женщиной и с одним из мужчин-спидстеров. 

Затем появилась желтая вспышка. Брюс снова остановил видео и сделал скриншот, затем включил его дальше. На мониторе появился кадр с бегущим Профессором Зумом. Глаза Дика полыхнули, и он уставился на него вместо видеозаписи, которая вновь стала хаотичной. Он наградил Зума ненавистным взглядом, разглядывая его желто-красный костюм. Это бесспорно было самым большим оскорблением, которое злодей мог нанести герою − взять его костюм и превратить в посмешище. Самым странным было то, насколько он был похож на костюм Уолли, не считая перчаток и... _погодите-ка._

Дик подошел ближе к экрану и, прищурившись, уставился на ноги Зума. Обычно обувь его костюма была красной, но сейчас на нем были темные металлические ботинки. Он сконцентрировался на подошве его обуви и заметил, что она слегка светилась. Это точно не было обычной деталью костюмом Зума. 

Внезапно в динамиках зазвучало куда больше осмысленных звуков, помимо битвы на высоких скоростях. Дик не мог видеть ее, но слышал стоны и крики Джея вместе с сильными порывами ветра, что звучали, словно кулаки били по телу. Объектив камеры забрызгали крошечные капельки крови. Дик услышал грубый смех, прежде чем камера снова переместилась, и раздался угрюмый сумасшедший голос. 

_"Привет, Уолли."_

Кровь Дика застыла в жилах. Это произнес Зум. Профессор Зум знал тайну личности Уолли... 

Женщина-спидстер, что держала очки, подбежала прямо к Уолли. Дик частично видел его тело и ноги. Уолли вздрогнул, словно защищался от чего-то, а затем обзор камеры стал идеальным. Дик увидел Зума, держащего Кид Флэша в воздухе за горло. Угол изображения был искривлен, но Дик все равно отчетливо видел выражение шока и ужаса на лице своего лучшего друга. Уолли пытался сопротивляться и вырваться из хватки Зума, но его движения были вялыми. Судя по всему, он терял сознание, но не прекратил сопротивляться, пока Профессор Зум не нанес ему сильный удар в живот. 

Уолли отключился и безжизненно повис в хватке Зума. Дик расслышал, что и битва на фоне тоже затихла. Зум перебросил тело Уолли через плечо, и затем повернулся к женщине-спидстеру, которая держала очки. 

Камера снова переместилась, и теперь в кадре показалась рука женщины. 

_"Брось их в океан. В них установлен маячок"._

Очки бросили, и камера тут же оказалась в воде. После этого они больше ничего не слышали, и на видеозаписи была только темнота. 

− Каково состояние Джея Гаррика и Макса Меркурия? − ровно спросил Брюс у Капитана Атома. 

Герой в серебряной броне мрачно посмотрел на него и вздохнул. 

− Мистер Террифик забрал Гаррика в операционную, как только они прибыли. Я думаю, Макс все еще ждет своей очереди. 

− Робин, − неожиданно сказал Брюс. 

Дик вздрогнул от удивления, но повернулся к своему наставнику. 

− Да? 

− Мне нужно, чтобы ты добежал до медицинского блока и выяснил у Макса все, что он помнит об этих новых спидстерах. Все до единой детали, что он сможет вспомнить. Ты понял меня? 

Дик нетерпеливо кивнул, уже готовый бежать. 

− Постарайся выяснить у него как можно больше, прежде чем его заберут в операционную, − Брюс уже открыл свою глобальную базу данных по мета-людям. Он перенес фотографии двух мужчин-спидстеров в поисковую зону и начал проверять все возможные совпадения или сходные черты среди существующих мета-людей. − На счету каждая секунда. 

− Понял, − Дик бросился бегом из комнаты. Он безошибочно несся по коридорам Сторожевой Башни: после того, как он провел так много времени здесь, пока Уолли выздоравливал, он очень хорошо изучил их расположение. Через несколько минут он уже вбегал в медицинский отсек. 

Он забежал за угол зоны ожидания с колотящимся сердцем и попытался отдышаться, когда распахнулись двойные двери, и показался Коннер. Клон уставился прямо на него. Он был испачкан в крови. Он удерживал дверь открытой одной рукой, что была покрыта засохшей темно-красной кровью до локтя. 

− Макс все еще в сознании? − требовательно выдохнул Дик. Он пробежал мимо Коннера и замер, оглядываясь на различные палаты. 

− Сюда, − Коннер схватил его за руку и рванул за собой по коридору. − Он в сознании, но один из врачей собирается его усыпить. 

− Нам нужно сначала получить от него информацию! − ругнулся Дик себе под нос. Он бежал за своим товарищем по команде так быстро, как мог, пока они не остановились возле одной палаты. Внутри он увидел Черную Канарейку: она стояла возле двери с мрачным выражением лица, скрестив руки на груди. Она тоже была испачкана кровью. На ней не было куртки, и Дик видел кровавые брызги на ее плечах и шее. Однако, ее руки, колени и голени выглядели хуже всего. Кровь полностью пропитала ее повязки, окрасив их в ярко-красный. 

Макс лежал на операционном столе на спине. Его глаза были закрыты, а лицо − искажено от боли, но дышал он ровно. Девушка-врач срезала с него штанину костюма и готовила шприц с анестезией. 

− _Стойте! Стойте!_ − Дик ворвался в комнату и бросился прямо к Максу, игнорируя крики Черной Канарейки и врача, которые велели ему остановиться. 

Макс открыл глаза, услышав суматоху, и взглянул на Робина рассеянным взглядом. Врач наклонилась над столом и гневно отпихнула Дика. 

− Тебе нельзя здесь находиться! Мне нужно немедленно заняться его ногой, или она заживет совершенно неправильно. Впрочем, я уже ввела ему первую дозу анестезии. Он скоро отключится. 

Дик также сильно отпихнул ее и потряс Макса за руку, привлекая его внимание. 

− Макс! Бэтмену нужно знать все, что ты помнишь о тех спидстерах, что на вас напали. Мы видели Зума, но нам нужно выяснить, кто эти трое. Было ли что-то необычное, что ты заметил в них, или они сказали что-нибудь, что может нам помочь? 

Черная Канарейка удержала врача и закрыла ей рот рукой, когда та начала снова кричать на Робина. Макс нахмурился и уставился куда-то вдаль, словно он пытался думать, но терял ход мыслей. Дик взволнованно ждал несколько секунд, но уже терял надежду, что он узнает от Макс что-нибудь прежде, чем он потеряет сознание. 

− Русские... − пробормотал Макс, вздрогнув от боли, когда случайно дернул своей сломанной ногой. − Я слышал, как один из них... говорил... что-то _на русском,_ прежде чем я начал тонуть. 

Дик поспешно нажал на коммуникатор в своем ухе. 

− Бэтмен! Один из них русский! 

Он отпустил коммуникатор и придвинулся ближе, оказавшись в поле зрения Макса. Спидстер постепенно отключался. 

− Что-нибудь еще?! 

− Они двигались... то, как быстро они двигались... − Макс быстро поморгать, чтобы прояснить зрение. − Слишком быстро. 

− Что ты имеешь ввиду? − подтолкнул его Дик. − Они были быстрее тебя? 

− Быстрее Ба... _Флэша..._ Но что-то в них было неправильным... Они были _неправильными._ Не казались настоящими спидстерами... И они могли стоять на воде. 

Дик старался не терять терпение. Макс явно боролся против анестезии со всеми возможными силами. 

− Что с ними было не так? 

− Они были дикими... словно животные... но их скорость тоже казалась неправильной. Я... − Макс откинулся обратно на операционный стол и огляделся по сторонам в замешательстве. − Я не знаю... не знаю почему. 

Черная Канарейка отпустила врача, чтобы та помогла Максу, а Дик выскочил из комнаты в коридор, доложив обо всем Брюсу по линии связи. Когда он закончил, Брюс велел ему остаться там на случай, если Макс или Джей вспомнят что-нибудь еще. 

Дик откинулся на стену и съехал на пол, обхватив голову руками. Ему нужно держаться. Коннер подошел к нему и сел рядом, молча уставившись куда-то в пространство. Черная Канарейка закрыла дверь палаты Макса и откинулась на стену напротив них.

− Как Джей? − неожиданно спросил Дик. Капитан Атом сказал им, что Джей был серьезно ранен, но больше ничего. Он надеялся, что с пожилым спидстером все будет в порядке. Если нет, Уолли будет раздавлен. 

Коннер напрягся рядом с ним и нахмурился. Дик в замешательстве наблюдал за ним, прежде чем повернуться к Черной Канарейке за объяснением. 

Героиня опустилась перед ними и положила руку Коннеру на плечо, чтобы подбодрить его. 

− Мы не узнаем, пока Террифик не закончит операцию. Супербою удалось привести его в сознание, пока мы направлялись к Сторожевой Башне, поэтому я думаю, что он выживет. Но... я не знаю, удастся ли спасти все его конечности. Его руку нужно полностью присоединять. 

Дик в ужасе уставился на нее, чувствуя, как заледенело его тело при этой мысли. Сам того не осознавая, он подергал руками и ногами, чтобы убедиться, что они еще были на своих местах. Что случится со спидстером, если он не сможет ходить? 

− Они нашли Уолли? − тихо спросил Коннер. − Мы не слышали ничего после того, как прибыли сюда. 

Дик поднял на него грустный взгляд и беспомощно покачал головой, чувствуя, как мир резко рушится на него, словно лавина. 

− Нет...


	12. Chapter 12

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**23 марта, 17:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Первую, кого увидел Рой, когда прибыл на Сторожевую Башню, была Дина, покрытая давно засохшей кровью. Она протягивала Флэшу очки Уолли. Флэш уставился на красные очки в своих руках со странным, отстраненным выражением лица. Рядом с ним стоял Хэл, уставившись в пол с выражением гнева и боли. Его руки в белых перчатках были сжаты в кулаки и дрожали. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Флэша, но спидстер совсем не двигался, его взгляд по-прежнему был прикован к очкам Уолли. 

Дина неловко помялась на месте на смотровой площадке Сторожевой Башни. Позади нее Земля медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси на фоне бесконечной темноты. Рой моментально возненавидел царящую тишину, но она не продлилась долго. Канарейка мрачно смотрела на Флэша, явно на сто процентов контролируя свои эмоции. Единственное, что выдавало ее чувства – то, как она рассеянно потирала пятна засохшей крови на своих руках и запястьях. 

– Джей будет жить, – спокойно сказала она, выпрямив голову и расправив плечи. – Мистер Террифик смог пришить ему руку и починить обе ноги. Учитывая скорость его регенерации, он уже поправляется, и Териффик считает, что Джей снова будет на ногах уже через неделю. 

Флэш промолчал. 

– Джей пытался отвлечь тех спидстеров, чтобы Уолли успел убежать, но ему не удалось уговорить его отступить, – грустно продолжила Дина. 

– Уолли ни за что не стал бы спасать самого себя, – Хэл поднял несчастный взгляд к потолку, закусив щеку изнутри. – Это не в его привычках. 

Мышцы на челюсти Флэша дрогнули. 

– Бэтмен пытается узнать хоть что-нибудь об этих новых спидстерах, – тихо продолжила Дина. – Макс опознал в них русских, поэтому сейчас мы копаем в том направлении. Также мы выяснили, что в их способности стоять на воде виноваты их ботинки. И мы ищем тех, кто создал их: подобные технологии не могут остаться незамеченными. Поэтому Бэтмен считает, что они тоже могут указать нам след. 

– Не считая этого, единственной зацепкой остается Профессор Зум, – Тянущийся Человек шагнул в комнату на своих длинных конечностях, но вернул им обычный размер, когда встал рядом с Флэшем. – Он вроде как руководил другими спидстерами, поэтому нам остается опираться на это предположение. Правда, видео и аудио-файлы из очков Кид Флэша не помогли нам установить, было ли это совпадением, или Зум работает с Охотниками за Головами, но мы с Бэтменом считаем, что они связаны. 

Флэш бросил на него яростный взгляд, машинально стиснув очки Уолли. 

– Но... есть еще одна проблема, – неуверенно продолжил Тянущийся Человек. – Профессор Зум напал как раз в тот момент, когда Уолли, Макс и Джей находились в воде ровно между двух берегов. Это... очень характерно. Он словно ждал, пока они не окажутся в центре океана, чтобы у них не было возможности добраться до ближайшей земли. Не стоит даже упоминать, как сложно найти троих людей в целом океане. То есть... он знал, где они будут и когда. 

Хэл резко вскинул голову и взглянул на него с недоверием. 

– Ты говоришь, что кто-то предал их и выдал Зуму? 

– Маршрут составляли только Макс и Джей, а судя по аудио-файлам, полученным из очков Уолли, они до самого утра не знали точно, куда отправятся, – скрепя сердце выдавил рыжеволосый герой. Он открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но тут сорвался Флэш. 

– Джей и Макс _никогда_ бы не предали Уолли. Они бы отдали жизнь за него! – в мрачном раздражении прорычал спидстер. Когда он дернулся к своему товарищу-герою по Централ Сити, по его телу прошли электрические заряды. – Они почти _сделали это!_

– Он говорит о другом, – Дина положила руку на грудь Флэша, удерживая его. – Но подумай. Если никто, кроме Макса и Джея точно не знал, куда они отправятся, и если никто из них никому не рассказывал, это означает, что Зум специально выслеживал Уолли. 

– _Но как?!_ – Флэш гневно вскинул руки. – Я был рядом с Уолли, когда Бэтмен проверял его на наличие каких-либо маячков, которые мог поместить в его тело Руди! Как мог Зум отследить его, если даже _Бэтмен_ ничего не обнаружил?!

– А если он все-таки работает с Охотниками, у которых есть технологии, на тысячи лет превосходящие наши? – неожиданно начал Хэл, в тревоге уставившись на Флэша. – Возможно, Бэтмен был _не в состоянии_ заметить маячки, даже если смотрел непосредственно на них... 

– Без Уолли или его костюма мы все равно не сможем точно сказать, – с сожалением покачал головой Тянущийся Человек. – Мы проверили его очки на весь спектр улик: капли крови, клетки кожи, волокна ткани, следы радиации... Провели полное сканирование, но ничего не нашли. Попытки выяснить то, _как_ они выследили его, сейчас не принесут никакой пользы, потому лучше оставить их и сконцентрироваться на том, что у нас _есть_. 

Флэш отпихнул руку Дины с молниеносной скоростью и развернулся на пятках, отошел на несколько шагов, но снова повернулся и принялся беспокойно мерить шагами пол. Он потер лоб и лихорадочно скользил взглядом по полу, словно его мысли проносились в голове с бешенной скоростью. Роя сильно выбивало из колеи то, как Флэш едва не распадался на осколки. 

– Прежде чем мистер Террифик отправил Джея на операцию, Черной Канарейке хватило ума собрать образцы крови с костяшек Джея и из-под его ногтей. Оказалось, Джей нанес несколько сокрушительных ударов врагам, прежде чем его сломили. Соленая вода смыла не все, поэтому мы нашли два различных образца крови и сравнили их с образцами, найденными на его одежде, – Тянущийся Человек подошел прямо к своему другу и попытался удержать его, несмотря на мелькающие вокруг Флэша разряды. – Бэтмен проводит с образцами крови различные тесты, и у нас появится _еще одна_ зацепка. Обещаю тебе. 

Взгляд Флэша опасно вспыхнул, и он в ярости повернулся к Тянущемуся Человеку. 

– Пройдут часы, прежде чем мы получим результаты, и еще больше времени, пока мы не найдем совпадения! Если Уолли и правда у Зума, то они могут быть в любом конце планеты за _считанные минуты!_ Мне нужно найти его _сейчас же!_

Повисло затяжное молчание. Рой оглядел своих различных наставников, ветеранов Лиги Справедливости: они стояли, постыдно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, прежде чем кто-то из них наконец не заговорил. 

– Ну, сейчас это невозможно, – Дина вздохнула в смирении. Она повернулась и уставилась в окно, за которым простирался космос, сжала губы в тонкую линию. – Поэтому нам нужно держать себя в руках и работать с тем, что у нас есть... и молиться, что мы не опоздаем. 

– _Черт возьми!_ – Флэш издал отчаянный яростный крик и ударил кулаком по стене рядом с собой на суперскорости. 

Укрепленная сталь содрогнулась под силой удара и издала громыхнувший звенящий звук. Все в комнате подскочили. Флэш оперся кулаком, в котором сжимал очки Уолли, о стену и наклонился вперед, уткнулся лбом в поврежденный металл. Рой видел, как он горестно сгорбил плечи, его спина напряглась. Но только когда он уже решил, что Флэш сейчас рухнет на пол, тот сделал один глубокий, рваный вдох и выпрямился. 

– Я пойду в лабораторию, – неожиданно выпалил он. – Я же криминальный эксперт, я смогу получить ответы из образцов быстрее, чем кто-либо. 

Рой проводил Флэша взглядом с мрачным удовлетворением. Он знал, что Барри всегда нравился ему не без причины. 

_"Идентификация: Хоукмен – 09; Хоуквумен – 10"._

Харпер обернулся и увидел обоих Ястребов, выходящих из телепорта позади него. Их броня и крылья были слегка покрыты гарью и опалены, но в целом герои были в порядке. Флэш замер на полпути к выходу и дождался их, желая услышать новости. 

– Мы нашли базу Охотников за Головами, – быстро доложил Хоукмен. Его рука сжалась на рукояти своей шипастой булавы. 

– И вы пошли туда вдвоем?! – с недоверием спросила Дина. 

Два тангарианских воина только фыркнули, услышав ее слова, и Хоуквумен скрестил руки на груди, слегка ухмыльнувшись. 

– Там не оказалось ничего, с чем бы мы не могли справиться, правда. База оказалась заброшена. Нам пришлось пробиваться сквозь оставшуюся автоматическую систему защиты, но после этого все прошло гладко. 

– Мы нашли нескольких неактивных Охотников там внизу, в гробнице, – мрачно продолжил Хоукмен. – Мы хотели принести одного из них сюда наверх, но решили, что будет куда безопаснее, если сначала Фонари изучат их прямо там. 

Вокруг Хэла вспыхнул зеленый свет, и он полетел в сторону телепорта. 

– Я соберу отряд, и мы все проверим, если кто-нибудь из вас проводит нас туда. 

– _Я пойду_ , – с мрачной улыбкой нетерпеливо пошевелил крыльями Хоукмен. – На счету Шаеры куда больше побед, чем у меня, и мне нужно это исправить. 

– Попробуй, – высокомерно ответила Хоуквумен, повесила свою булаву себе на пояс и прошла к Дине, отбросив свои рыжие волосы за спину. 

– Флэш, – позвал Хэл через всю комнату, прежде чем активировать телепорт. – С тобой все будет хорошо? 

– Иди, – решительно отмахнулся от него Барри. – У меня есть, чем заняться. 

Джордан кивнул и телепортировался вместе с Хоукменом как раз в тот момент, когда Флэш исчез из виду. Тянущийся Человек устало вздохнул и спустя мгновение тоже откланялся. 

– Они не нашли Уолли, да? – скорее кивнула, чем спросила, Хоуквумен. 

Дина покачала головой и потерла затылок, словно у нее болела шея. 

– У нас есть несколько зацепок, но пока ничего существенного. Самым худшим окажется ожидание. 

– Самое худшее – это то, через что Уолли проходит прямо сейчас, – несчастно поправила ее Хоуквумен. 

Дина слегка утратила контроль над своим выражением лица, и потерла лицо ладонями, чтобы скрыть это, но резко вздрогнула и, нахмурившись, уставилась на свои покрытые кровью пальцы. 

– Я попытаюсь как-нибудь отмыть это. Если у тебя есть свободная минутка, проверь, как там Робин и Супербой? Они остались в медицинском блоке. 

Хоуквумен согласно кивнула, а Дина впервые оглянулась на Роя с тех пор, как он прибыл. Харпер только решительно кивнул ей и шагнул обратно в телепорт. Он набрал координаты Стар Сити и активировал его. 

Спустя три секунды он оказался на секретном складе оружия Оливера и стащил с себя колчан, бросив его на одну из скамеек. Нажав на кнопку сбоку от нее, он вытащил маленький планшет, который он хранил в скрытом тайнике. Все произошедшее было _неприемлемо_. Он _ни за что_ не позволит какому-то злодею схватить его младшего брата и уйти безнаказанным. Несколько раз нажав на экран планшета, Рой открыл свою следящую программу. 

У Лиги имелось несколько своих ничтожных зацепок. А Рой собирался отыскать настоящие. У него были свои собственные методы и ресурсы. На самом деле... он _ненавидел_ пользоваться ими, но ради своих братьев он сделает что угодно. Но, эм... Лиге не стоило бы знать об этом. _Никогда_. 

Он выбрал необходимый объект в программе и с нетерпением подождал, пока ресивер поймает сигнал спутника. На экране показалась карта Соединенных Штатов. Изображение переместилось с Калифорнии на восток и открыло карту штата Нью-Йорк. На южной границе штата замигала красная точка. Значит, она была в Нью-Йорке. Судя по всем данным, она находилась в городе уже целый час, а значит, у него на все оставалось десять, может, пятнадцать минут. Ну, не то, чтобы он так хорошо знал характер ее действий или следил за ее передвижениями. Он просто был в курсе ее методов для... тактических нужд, да. Ну, по крайней мере, маячок, который он установил на ее костюм во время их последней стычки, все еще был на месте. 

Перебросив колчан обратно за спину, Рой закрепил ремни на груди. Затем прошел к одной из стен и принялся заряжать оружие, ведь оно ему понадобится. Рой прикрепил один складной лук за спиной и еще один к ноге. Он упаковал три магазина арбалетных болтов, прицепил дополнительное вооружение к рукам и ногам, заменил свои обычные стрелы на наиболее опасные и запихнул пару дубинок тонфа в чехлы на бедрах. Он не собирался давать ей ни единого шанса.

Рой снова вытащил GPS–трекер и шагнул обратно в телепорт. На этот раз он ввел координаты Нью-Йорка и исчез. 

Когда он вышел из здания, "закрытого по причинам безопасности", на загруженные улицы города, солнце только садилось. Уолли уже отсутствовал в течение пяти часов. Рой запрыгнул на один из мотоциклов Дины, спрятанных неподалеку, и погнал сквозь час пик на улицах Нью-Йорка. Он несся по городу так быстро, как мог, не забывая посматривать на детализированную карту на своем планшете. Ее точка мигала все на том же месте, и теперь у него оставалось не больше семи минут. 

Маячок привел Роя к сорока трехэтажному офисному зданию, которое вечером пустовало. Он замер на стоянке и снова посмотрел на планшет. Высотные сенсоры показывали, что она находилась на верхнем этаже. Харпер ввел адрес офисного здания и просмотрел появившуюся информацию. Верхний этаж принадлежал генеральному директору "Вандеркорп Индастриз" Томасу Матерсу. Он почти на сто процентов был уверен, что она находилась как раз в _его_ офисе. Рой осмотрел ближайшие здания и заметил по соседству пятидесятиэтажный дом. Бросив мотоцикл, он бегом устремился к нему. 

Ворвавшись во входные двери, Рой быстро устранил охранников. Затем заскочил в высокоскоростной служебный лифт и ударил по кнопке верхнего этажа. Один из охранников попытался последовать за ним, но Харпер оттолкнул его, ударив ногой в грудь. Двери лифта закрылись, и Роя резко потащило вверх. Лифт преодолел тридцать этажей, а затем внезапно остановился, и закрытое пространство заполнил громкий сигнал тревоги. Рой только закатил глаза. Он уперся ногой в перила, подпрыгнул и открыл люк на потолке, схватился за его края и вскарабкался на крышу лифта. Выхватив со спины лук, Рой выбрал стрелу-гарпун и выпустил ее вверх. 

Стрела попала в цель, и прикрепленный к ней трос натянулся. Рой прицепил второй его конец к своему ремню и нажал на кнопку, активировав обратную тягу и преодолев оставшуюся часть пути. Как только он оказался наверху, то бросился к закрытым дверям шахты лифта и открыл их с небольшим усилием. Он выбрался в шикарный, щедро декорированный коридор, обогнул комнату ожидания слева и бросился к лестнице. Открыв дверь, Рой принялся взбираться по ступеням на крышу. Дверь на крышу оказалась незапертой. Здесь явно требовалось усилить безопасность. 

Если второе здание ничем не отличалось от этого, тогда неудивительно, что у нее не возникло никаких проблем с тем, чтобы вломиться в него. Должно быть, никто даже не знал, что она там. 

Красная Стрела бросился через крышу, ощущая сильные порывы ничем не сдерживаемого ветра. Он заскочил на металлическую ограду и снова запустил стрелу-гарпун прямо в крышу позади себя. Соединив трос со своим луком, он выпустил следующую стрелу уже в крышу необходимого ему здания. Как только стрела попала в цель, Рой быстро соскочил с заграждения, чтобы не давать преследующей его охране шанса схватить себя. Он скользнул по тросу на крышу соседнего здания и перерезал трос перед тем, как приземлиться. Перекатился, компенсировав силу удара, и снова побежал к выходу с крыши здания. 

Когда он добрался до двери, то обнаружил, что замок уже был вскрыт. Мысленно выругавшись, он бросился вниз по лестнице к первой двери и выбил ее плечом. Она вела как раз на верхний этаж, который был пустынным в данный час. Все освещение в коридоре оказалось отключено, и во всех офисах царила тишина, кроме одного. Рой услышал истерическое хныканье и приглушенные мольбы о жизни. Он быстро побежал в сторону плача и ворвался сквозь дверь, на ходу выхватив стрелу. 

Как и в других офисах, света в этом тоже не было. Одну стену от пола до потолка занимало большое окно, но оно выходило на восток, потому свет заходящего солнца, что проникал внутрь, был приглушенным и слабым. Но Рой все равно разглядел Томаса Матерса: тот сидел за своим столом в костюме, лихорадочно дрожал и хныкал, когда на него из тени бросилась фигура, вооруженная кинжалом сай. 

Харпер прицелился и выстрелил. Его стрела попала в сай и вырвала его из руки ассасина. Матерс застонал за своим столом и удивленно упал со своего кресла. Ассасин замерла, и Рой выхватил стрелу с нокаутирующим газом, прицелился ей в затылок. 

– Отойди! 

Она медленно оглянулась через плечо, изучила его из-под своей ухмыляющейся кошачьей маски с красными полосами. Ее густые черные волосы выбивались из-под маски, но вряд ли бы Рой мог судить по ним о ее выражении лица. Она выпрямилась и грациозно повернулась, встав лицом к Рою и искусно вращая второй сай между своими пальцами. 

– Красный... давненько не виделись. 

Ее голос был глубоким, почти кокетливым. 

– Я уже начала думать, что ты больше не хочешь меня видеть. 

Рой проигнорировал издевку и внимательно следил за ее свободной рукой. По своему опыту он знал, что каждая часть этой девушки могла оказаться _оружием_ , или же она могла стать таковым, буквально дернув пальцем. 

– А мне казалось, что наше последнее свидание прошло как надо, – Чешир поднесла руку в перчатке с когтями к волосам и заткнула прядь за ухо, в котором висела сережка с мигающим красным маячком. Тем самым, что он прикрепил к ее ботинку во время их последней стычки. – Я даже сохранила этот милый подарочек от тебя. Так умно с твоей стороны. 

Он ощутил возрастающее раздражение и натянул тетиву еще на пару миллиметров. 

– Отойди от него. 

– _Красный_ , – раздраженно протянула Чешир певучим голосом. Она уперлась рукой себе в бок, а другой небрежно подкидывала и ловила сай. – В этот раз я на стороне хороших парней. Вот честное слово. 

– Хорошие парни не убивают, – мрачно заметил Рой, все еще ожидая ее молниеносного удара или же что в него полетит кунай. Матерс продолжал прятаться под своим столом. 

Чешир пожала плечами.

– Я все еще работаю над этим. 

– Брось оружие, – Рой даже не моргнул. Он знал, что она наблюдала за ним, ждала, пока он утратит бдительность, чтобы атаковать. 

– Ты знаешь, что он растратил сотни миллионов долларов из бюджета собственной компании? – Чешир небрежно покачалась на пятках и лениво ткнула кинжалом в сторону Матерса. – Подставил тысячи своих рабочих, четверо из которых покончили жизнь самоубийством. Мои наниматели просто хотят... _справедливости_. Уверена, ты понимаешь, почему мои действия можно считать благородными. 

– Твои действия называются местью, и мне плевать. Брось сай, – прорычал Рой и напряг руки в ожидании. 

– Если я не убью его, то не получу за него полную плату, – с насмешливым раздражением ответила Чешир, но заткнула оружие обратно за пояс. Она сняла маску с лица, открыв свои красивые миндалевидные глаза и язвительную улыбку. Направившись к Рою, словно грациозная кошка, она покачивала бедрами при каждом шаге. Оттолкнув его лук одной рукой, Чешир приблизилась, скользнула двумя пальцами по его груди и схватилась за ремень, удерживающий его колчан за спиной, дернула Роя ближе к себе. – Но я буду не против, если ты предложишь мне нечто стоящее... 

Рой старался смотреть только на ее лицо и держать защиту, но все в Чешир было таким соблазнительным – его голос, ее глаза, ее _тело_... 

Ох, не стоило ему давать ей подойти настолько близко. Ведь по большей части он был бойцом дальнего боя, а теперь он все залажал. Чешир приподнялась на цыпочках и наклонилась для поцелуя, обхватив руками его голову, провела когтистыми пальцами по его волосам. В самую последнюю секунду перед поцелуем Рой повернул голову на бок и отпихнул ее при помощи лука. 

– Прости, но мне придется тебя разочаровать. Ты не убьешь его. 

– Это плохой человек, Красный, – проворковала Чешир, погладив его по шее, а затем фыркнула. – Я думаю, мы оба придем к согласию, что, по крайней мере, его следует... как-нибудь наказать. 

– Тогда собери улики, сломай ему нос и брось его возле полицейского участка, – Рой отпустил тетиву лука и убрал стрелу обратно в колчан. 

– Ох, – трагическим голосом простонала она, обходя его по кругу. – Ты лишаешь меня всяческого веселья. 

Она обхватила руками его плечи сзади и невесомо начертила какой-то узор на его груди своими когтями. Несмотря на все происходящее и тот факт, что он поймал ее в тот момент, когда она пыталась убить человека, дыхание Роя дрогнуло, и его сердце пропустило несколько ударов. 

– Ладно, – угрюмо пробормотал Харпер, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как она прижималась к нему. У него не было времени на споры с ней. – Сломай ему ноги, затем укради у него все данные по его банковским счетам, а потом брось возле полицейского участка. 

– Видишь? Вот она, истинная любовь, – Чешир рвано рассмеялась ему на ухо, заставив волоски на его затылке приподняться. – Нужно уметь идти на компромиссы. 

Рой почувствовал, как у него слегка дрогнули колени. Он резко выдохнул, постаравшись очистить свой разум и злясь на себя за то, что злодейка обладала такой властью над ним. Повернувшись в ее руках, он встал к ней лицом и перехватил ее руки, когда они потянулись к его лицу. 

– Я хочу кое-что попросить у тебя. 

– Да ну? – Чешир отстранилась, на ее лице отразилось мрачное удивление. Она закусила губу и соблазнительно прищурилась. – И что же такому _большому сильному герою_ нужно от меня? 

Но неожиданно Томас Матерс решил попытаться сбежать. Рой отпустил Чешир и вскинул руку, схватив Матерса прежде, чем тот успел добраться до двери. Опрокинув его на спину, он вытащил стрелу с нокаутирующим газом и выстрелил ей прямо в почку Матерса. Стрела взорвалась, выпустив небольшое облако белого дыма, и Матерс потерял сознание, издав протяжный болезненный стон. Рой пнул его и обернулся обратно к Чешир. 

Та уже устроилась на краю стола Матерса на другом конце комнаты, закинула одну длинную стройную ногу на другую. Он подняла свой второй сай с пола и игриво улыбнулась Рою, молчаливо подзывая его к себе. 

Харпер отказался принимать ее вызов. Он сложил свой рук, показывая, что не собирался с ней драться, и прицепил его к своему бедру. Ухмылка Чешир стала слегка разочарованной. 

– Лига Справедливости кое-кого ищет. Он был захвачен врагом, и мне нужны твои связи, чтобы найти его, – неохотно сказал ей Рой. Он знал, что с ней будет непросто договориться, и уж тем более не было никаких гарантий, что она согласится помочь. 

Как он и предполагал, выражение лица Чешир ожесточилось, и она сощурилась, опасно выгнув бровь. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла твоим друзьям из Лиги? 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты помогла _мне_ , – он старался сдерживать свой гнев и нетерпение. – Он мой брат. 

Ему казалось неправильным признаваться ей в чем-то настолько личном, практически опускаясь в глазах известного преступника, но это было необходимо. Рой осознавал риск того, что выдавал ей информацию, которую она могла бы использовать против него. 

К его удивлению, его взволнованное признание задело Чешир. Ее глаза едва заметно расширились, и на долю секунды ее хитрая и обманная личность соскользнула с нее. Он заметил неподдельное удивление в ее взгляде: она не ожидала, что он расскажет ей нечто подобное. 

– У тебя есть связи среди преступников, которых нет у меня, – продолжил давить Харпер. 

– Зачем мне помогать тебе? – резко выдохнула она, наградив его тяжелым взглядом. – Ты всегда был со мной только холоден. И не приносил никакого удовольствия. 

– Я доставлю тебе удовольствие, – Рой медленно подошел к непостоянной девушке, словно приближался к дикому животному. – Обещаю. 

Чешир громко и неудовлетворенно вздохнула, закатив глаза. Она стала казаться привлекательно-грустной. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это ради чего-то. Я хочу, чтобы ты сам желал этого. 

– Поверь мне, – произнес Рой низким голосом и потянулся к ее растрепанным волосам прежде, чем смог остановить себя. – Если ты сделаешь это для меня, то я _захочу_ доставлять тебе куда больше удовольствия. 

Чешир прижала к своим губам кончик одного из кинжалов, словно задумалась над его словами. 

Идея была определенно ужасной. Флирт и напряжение между ними – это одно, но вот действительно связаться с Чешир было чертовски глупой затеей. Настолько глупой, что Рой боялся признаться себе, насколько она его привлекала. 

Чешир с любопытством разглядывала его. Харпер буквально видел, как быстро проносились мысли в ее голове, когда она пыталась определить, серьезно ли он говорил или нет. Но это заняло всего несколько секунд. Затем она улыбнулась и выбросила ноги вперед, обхватив его ими за талию, и притянула ближе к себе. Рой оперся руками о стол по бокам от нее, чтобы удержать себя. 

– _Идет_ , – мурлыкнула Чешир. Она откинулась на спину прямо на стол и вытянула руки над головой, словно кошка, но все еще не желала отпустить Роя. – Итак, кого мне для тебя проверить? 

– Профессора Зума, – сразу же произнес он, стараясь не скользить взглядом по ее телу, особенно к тому месту, где ее короткое зеленое кимоно едва закрывало бедра. 

Чешир резко села и взглянула на него, нахмурившись. 

– Твой брат? Это тот маленький спидстер, не так ли? 

Рой кивнул. 

– Он не кровный, но все равно мой брат. И я должен спасти его от Зума прежде, чем станет слишком поздно. 

– Профессор Зум сумасшедший, – неодобрительно сказала Чешир. – Он убьет тебя... он убьет даже меня, прежде чем у нас будет время понять, что это был он. 

– Я не прошу тебя сражаться с ним, – поспешно заверил ее Рой, и затем в его голосе проступила ярость. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты _нашла его_ для меня. А после я обрушу на него всю мощь Лиги Справедливости. 

Мрачная возбужденная улыбка исказила губы Чешир, и она вскочила, обхватив руками шею Роя. Сжав ногами его талию крепче, она сократила расстояние между ними и прижалась к его губам в глубоком поцелуе. Харпер не отстранился. Он схватил ее за бедро одной рукой, а другую опустил на ее спину, прижал ее крепче и отчаянно поцеловал в ответ. 

– Мне нравится, когда ты становишься таким защитником, – фыркнула Чешир ему в губы и болезненно провела ногтями по его шее. Она еще раз поцеловала его в уголок губ и отпрыгнула от него и со стола. – Дай мне один день. 

Рой слегка пошатнулся, но затем заметил, что Чешир закинула Томаса Матерса на одно плечо, а его ноутбук в чехле - на другое. 

– Что собираешься с ним делать? 

– Отнесу его в полицию, – она улыбнулась и бросилась к большому окну офиса, продолжая двигаться грациозно, несмотря на ношу. 

– Ты не сломала ему ноги, – тупо заметил Рой. Чешир кинула взгляд на нижние конечности Матерса и игриво пожала плечами, прежде чем одеть свою маску обратно. 

– Учусь идти на компромиссы, – просто ответила она и исчезла, оставив Роя терзаться от эмоций посреди пустого офиса.

Он потер шею и вздрогнул, ощутив острый укол боли. Он осторожно повторил движение и обвел пальцами четыре полосы. Внутри все сжалось от страха. 

Следы когтей. 

Ну просто великолепно. Будто _это_ будет не так тяжело объяснить.

**Неопознанное местоположение**  
 **Дата и время неизвестны**

Уолли медленно приходил в себя. Сначала он открыл один глаз, затем другой, и мутным взглядом уставился на потолок над собой. Когда у него поплыло зрение, он несколько раз моргнул, чтобы прояснить его. На высоте нескольких метров над ним нависал широкий металлический диск со встроенной вентиляцией. Все, что располагалось ниже, было очень странно искривлено, и Уолли снова поморгал. Ох. Он смотрел через стекло. Вот почему. Очень толстое стекло... 

Его взгляд скользнул по стеклу к полу, и он увидел свои стопы в нескольких дюймах от него. Затем Уолли взглянул на то, на чем же он лежал. Такой же металлический диск. Его взгляд переместился обратно на стекло и прошелся по огибающей его тело окружности. 

_Где_ , черт возьми, он оказался? Уолли пытался лежать спокойно, пока восстанавливал в сознании ход событий. Что же случилось? И почему он чувствовал себя таким неповоротливым? Он не помнил, как попал сюда. Ладно, что же он _помнил_ из последних событий? 

Как он опустошил половину кухни... Эм, ну _конечно же_ , в первую очередь он вспомнил о еде. Он готовился к... чему–то... 

К чему? Он всегда ел перед миссиями с командой и патрулями с дядей Барри. А, нет, он же был отстранен от всего этого. Точно. Итак, к чему же он готовился? Он был... на Горе Справедливости? Да, точно, потому что он поглощал потрясающий мясной рулет М`ганн. Ей _определенно_ нужно было стать шеф-поваром. 

Ха, вспомнил! Он собирался на пробежку с Джеем и Максом! Он ел так много, потому что его метаболизм в последнее время колебался... 

Уолли резко подскочил и выпрямился, когда воспоминания обрушились на него. На них напали! Кид Флэш выдохнул от боли и перекатился на бок, подтянув ноги к себе. Живот еще болел после того, как Зум ударил его. Уолли обхватил себя руками и попытался восстановить цепочку событий. Уставившись на пол, он воспользовался мгновением, чтобы перевести дыхание. Профессор Зум и те, другие спидстеры, напали на Джея и Макса, но схватить попытались только _его_. Почему? Зачем, черт возьми, он им понадобился? И что случилось с Максом и Джеем? Он смутно помнил, что Макс пытался выбраться на поверхность, отчаянно цеплялся за него, когда Зум вытащил его из воды, но больше ничего. Смог ли Макс выбраться из воды или же утонул? И что случилось с Джеем?! Последнее, что он помнил, прежде чем отключился, – крики боли Джея, когда спидстеры разрывали его на части. 

Он должен выяснить, что случилось с ними! Уолли стиснул зубы и поднялся на колени, пытался проигнорировать боль и оглядел стеклянную колбу, в которой его заперли. Для начала ему нужно выбраться из нее. Уолли уставился сквозь стекло на комнату. Она была огромной: повсюду рядами и друг на друге от пола до потолка стояло множество различных больших контейнеров, вокруг валялись различные части заржавевших и сломанных деталей, и в сторону другой комнаты тянулось нечто похожее на длинную ленту автоматического конвейера. 

Так. Прежде чем он сбежит, для начала неплохо было бы выяснить, где именно он. Ищи зацепки, Уолли. Твой лучший друг – партнер самого лучшего детектива в мире. Наверняка ты же от него чему-нибудь научился. Уолли принялся напряженно разглядывать детали машин. На них было что-то написано, но он не мог прочитать, потому что буквы были другими. Должно быть, относились к какому-нибудь из славянских языков. 

Конвейер работал, но тихо, и большой строительный занавес скрывал его часть, уходящую в другую комнату, не давал увидеть, что же на нем собиралось. Он разглядел только какие-то красно-синие детали, но ничего больше. 

Затем Уолли посмотрел направо. Та часть комнаты выглядела пустой. На дальней стене располагались большие роллетные ворота, которые наверняка можно было поднимать и опускать при помощи контрольной панели. Возле ворот виднелось несколько слякотных отпечатков машинных шин. Итак, где бы он не оказался, здесь еще лежал снег... поздним мартом. Ладно, значит он очутился в холодном месте. Возможно, где-то на дальнем севере? Или юге... Когда дело касалось Зума, он мог оказаться где угодно. 

Уолли повернулся в своей стеклянной камере и очутился лицом к лицу с дядей Барри. Тот стоял примерно в нескольких миллиметрах от стекла и чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с его глазами. Сердце Уолли заколотилось где-то в горле, и он сдавленно крикнул, упав назад от удивления. Затем он _оглядел_ своего дядю. Он был в костюме Профессора Зума с откинутой маской. Этого одного уже было достаточно, чтобы вселить в него ужас, но самую сильную дрожь вызывало его лицо. 

Его лицо было _очень похоже_ на лицо дяди Барри, но все же не принадлежало ему. Только если бы с дядей Барри случилось какая-то ужасная катастрофа в последние несколько дней. По его нижней челюсти, под глазами, на лбу и на скулах проходили длинные, уродливые, черные швы. Часть его кожи была покрасневшей и покрытой пятнами, а другая часть – натянута так сильно, словно грозилась вот-вот лопнуть. И _его глаза_ тоже были совсем неправильными. Один был ярким, светло-голубым, на оттенок или два светлее нужного цвета. А второй, наоборот, был темно-голубого цвета, с вкраплениями светло-зеленого по краям. Это определенно не были глаза дяди Барри. 

Швы уходили к макушке под линию роста волос, которые только начинали отрастать светлыми клочками. Казалось, что кто-то попытался превратить лицо дяди Барри в подобие монстра Франкенштейна. 

Кровь Уолли застыла в венах. 

Нет. Кто-то попытался сделать _свое лицо_ похожим на лицо дяди Барри. Его взгляд снова скользнул к желто-красному костюму, и в животе все сжалось от тошнотворного ужаса. Это был Профессор Зум. Он со скоростью вспышки бросился вперед и ударил по стеклу ладонью, заставив Уолли машинально отскочить назад. Губы Зума медленно растянулись в улыбке, и он прижался ближе к стеклу. 

– Ты не разговариваешь во сне, малютка Флэш, – убийственно прошептал он, словно сообщал какой-то секрет. Взгляд его разных глаз уставился прямо в глаза Уолли. – А я надеялся, что ты выдашь мне несколько имен. 

Когда Уолли никак не отреагировал, только продолжал смотреть на злодея в откровенном ужасе, Зум уточнил. 

– Чтобы я мог убить их. 

Уолли резко отвернулся и вскочил на ноги, принимаясь лихорадочно осматривать стеклянную камеру в поисках выхода. Профессор Зум медленно выпрямился и покачался на пятках, провел рукой по своей покрытой шрамами голове. 

– Тебе нравится моя новая внешность, Уолли? 

Это _не могло_ быть реальностью! Уолли метнулся к дальней стене камеры, как можно дальше от Зума, и принялся колотить кулаками по стеклу. Каждый удар оборачивался приглушенным стуком и острым уколом боли в костяшках, но на стекле не отображалось ни малейшего урона. 

Неожиданно Профессор Зум снова оказался перед Уолли. 

– Конечно же, ты никогда не видел мою прежнюю внешность, потому тебе не с чем сравнивать... Но все же мне кажется, что тебе нравится. Я решил кое-что подправить на своем лице. Ну, знаешь, такая небольшая пластическая операция. Однако, я вынужден признать, что хирурги в вашем времени довольно примитивны, Уолли. В моем двадцать пятом веке, откуда я родом, реконструктивная хирургия _куда более_ продвинутая. Ее можно проводить хоть самостоятельно дома. В магазинах даже продаются наборы для подобных операций. 

Уолли напряг мышцы в ноге и изо всех сил ударил по стеклу. Он снова отскочил от Зума как можно дальше и атаковал шов, где стекло камеры соединялось с металлическим диском. 

– В моем времени магазины при больницах такие большие, – Профессор Зум снова оббежал камеру, чтобы говорить с Уолли лицом к лицу. Как бы Кид Флэш не старался держаться от него подальше, Зум непременно оказывался рядом с ним. – Для того, чтобы сделать себе новый нос, нужна всего-то тысяча долларов. Я никогда не осознавал, насколько сильно принимал технологии как должное, пока не попал в _ваше время_. Это было для меня настоящим культурным шоком! _Кстати_ , спорим, ты не догадаешься, кто оказался моделью для моей новой внешности. 

Не смотри. Не смотри. Не смотри. 

Уолли оглянулся через плечо на уродливое лицо дяди Барри и ощутил, как его сердце содрогнулось от ужаса. Он знал, что Зум был из будущего, и знал, что он был одержимым социопатом, но _это_... 

Профессор Зум снова наклонился ближе к стеклу и склонил голову к плечу. На его искореженном лице отразилось замешательство. 

– Почему ты такой тихий? Когда бы мы не встречались прежде, ты всегда был таким болтливым. 

– О, я понял! – внезапно он щелкнул пальцами, будто его вдруг осенило. – Ты расстроен, потому что я вырубил тебя и похитил, верно? Разве не так, Уолли? Ну, если это тебя утешит, то мне хотелось убить тебя прямо там, в тот момент, но это бы сильно расстроило все планы. 

– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – наконец выдавил Уолли. Он хотел яростно выкрикнуть эти слова, но у него перехватило горло, и они вышли дрожащим испуганным бормотанием. 

– Твое имя? – Зум нахмурился, будто бы не понял. – Я знаю куда больше твоего имени, Уолли. Я знаю всю твою историю, твою личность. 

– Кто рассказал тебе? – потребовал Уолли, его голос стал слегка громче. Он распрямил плечи, стараясь казаться храбрым, хотя отсутствие костюма Кид Флэша лишало его уверенности в себе. – Мой отец? 

– Нет, это была твоя тетя. 

Уолли замер. Широко распахнув глаза, он с непониманием уставился на Зума. Тот поднял палец вверх, словно просил его подождать пару мгновений, а затем отбежал на другой конец комнаты, чтобы взять что-то с одного из рабочих столов позади себя. 

– Ваши тайны личности? Я всегда знал их, – Зум вытащил какой-то предмет и надменно помахал им. – Я же из будущего, Уолли. А в будущем вы уже _история_. 

Это была книга. Зум прижал ее к стеклу одной рукой, и уткнулся лицом в стекло рядом с ней. Несмотря на свой страх, Уолли подошел ближе и прочитал заголовок. 

_"История жизни Флэша"_ , автор Айрис Аллен. 

Уолли шокировано распахнул рот и с недоверием уставился на книгу в твердой обложке. Тетя Айрис выдала тайну их личностей? 

Внезапно Зум резко отнял книгу от стекла и взглянул на него со странным, отстраненным выражением. 

– Успокойся. Она не опубликует ее еще несколько десятилетий. 

Профессор Зум замолчал на несколько минут, а затем продолжил. 

– Знаешь, мне просто бы хотелось получить автограф. 

Уолли отскочил обратно в центр камеры и постарался не запаниковать. 

– Я помню, как изучал историю вашего времени в школе. Ты знал, что двадцать первый век называется Эрой Героев? В двадцать пятом веке уже больше не осталось никаких супергероев. Я стал так одержим вашим временем, что проводил целые дни за изучением вашей истории. Второй Флэш мгновенно стал моим самым любимым героем. Барри Аллен. Я знал его _лучше_ , чем самого себя. Поэтому я решил сделать все возможное, чтобы встретиться с ним. Мне выпал счастливый случай, и хоть я едва не убил себя, пытаясь получить суперскорость, я все же отправился в прошлое, чтобы встретиться с ним и стать его партнером. 

Уолли неподвижно замер на месте, в завороженном ужасе слушая Зума, который лихорадочно расхаживал туда-сюда с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

– И я смог вернуться в прошлое. Мне довелось встретиться с Флэшем, только это был _неправильный Флэш!!_ – Зум резко устремился к стеклу и ударил по нему кулаком. Его разные голубые глаза уставились на Уолли с такой ненавистью, какой он никогда еще не видел. – Это был _ты!_ Я ошибся и попал в то время, когда Барри уже был мертв в течение нескольких лет, и ты стал Флэшем вместо него! И, более того, угадай, что еще я узнал. _Угадай!_ Я узнал, что _я_ стал самым _злейшим врагом_ Флэша, а все это время _ты_ был его партнером! 

– Я... стал Флэшем? – надломлено и ошеломленно спросил Уолли. – А дядя Барри _умер?_

– Да, – горько выпалил Зум. Он отвернулся и яростно швырнул книгу через всю комнату. – И ты стал _быстрее_ меня! После того, как ты победил меня и отправил обратно в мое время, я решил попытаться снова. Но на этот раз, я вернулся в то время, когда ты только начинал свою карьеру. Я следил за тобой и твоим дядей, за тем, как вы бегали вместе, и изменил свою цель. Я больше не желал становиться партнером Барри. Я решил, что сначала убью тебя, затем его, и тогда я _стану_ им, займу его место в жизни вместо своей. Хотя я давал вам обоим последний шанс. Это был первый раз, когда мы столкнулись с вами в этом веке, но вы упустили его. 

– Эй, ты, полоумный, это же ведь _ты_ напал на нас первым! Что нам оставалось делать?! Пригласить тебя на чай с печеньем?! – Уолли все еще дрожал, пытаясь переварить все, что ему только что сказал Зум. 

Профессор Зум пожал плечами, словно это все равно ничего не значило. 

– Я понял, что предначертано судьбой, того не изменить. Мне было предначертано стать заклятым врагом Флэша, Профессором Зумом. Поэтому я решил избавиться от своей собственной личности и занять место Барри. Когда все это закончится, я буду Барри Алленом. 

– Тогда почему ты не убил меня, пока я был без сознания? Или в любой другой раз в прошлом, например во сне, раз ты так хорошо знаешь мою личность? – Уолли гневно вскинул руки. Зум будто бы _обвинял его_ во всем произошедшем. 

– Я не знал, где ты спишь по ночам, – Зум ткнул большим пальцем туда, где лежала книга на полу в нескольких метрах от них. – Твоя тетя оставила многие детали неопределенными, она ведь умная женщина. Я люблю ее в том числе и за это. Думаю, из нас выйдет отличная пара, когда я стану ее мужем. 

Гнев Уолли только возрос, когда Зум упомянул, что хочет обрести преимущество над его тетей таким способом. Он пнул стекло на суперскорости, и вся камера зазвенела от силы удара. 

– На вопрос, почему же я не убил тебя прежде, ответ очень прост – я не мог, – Профессор Зум вздохнул и отошел на несколько шагов. Он выглядел так расстроено, словно кто-то пнул его любимого щенка. – Ты нужен нам живым, по крайней мере сейчас, для того, чтобы наш план сработал. 

– Какой план? – прорычал Уолли. Его страх испарился перед лицом защитного гнева за свою тетю, которую хотели забрать у него. – И кто, черт возьми, эти "мы"?! 

– Ну, ты нужен _мне_ живым, пока я не получу правильную сыворотку, а затем, насколько мне известно, ты умрешь, – небрежно заметил Профессор Зум. – Но не знаю точно, что твой отец запланировал для тебя. 

Уолли открыл было рот, чтобы выкрикнуть что-нибудь остроумное, но затем быстро закрыл его, когда услышал, что Зум упомянул его отца. Он отступил на пару шагов и ощутил, как у него онемели ноги. Во рту пересохло, и он тяжело сглотнул. 

– Мой... отец? 

Зум кивнул на что-то за плечом Уолли и неторопливо отошел, чтобы поднять свою любимую книгу с пола, отряхнуть ее и вернуть ее на место. Уолли ощутил, как сжалась его грудь. Легкие совсем отказывались сделать вдох. Он медленно оглянулся через плечо. Все его тело била неконтролируемая дикая дрожь, когда он оказался лицом к лицу с человеком, которого он не видел больше месяца.

– Отец?


	13. Chapter 13

**Неопознанное местоположение**  
**Дата и время неизвестны**

Уолли уставился на своего отца со смешанными чувствами, большая часть которых были болью и гневом. В течение последнего времени он едва ли не каждую ночь провел без сна, прокручивая в голове все, что сказал бы своему отцу, если бы ему представился шанс. Пару раз его даже посещало несколько неплохих мыслей, но прямо сейчас они все испарились.

В итоге он яростно махнул рукой в сторону Зума. 

− Ты работаешь на _Профессора Зума?!_

Его отец взглянул на безумного злодея с отвращением. Зум в данный момент склонился над столом и листал свою книгу, совершенно не обращая на них внимание. На отце была темная красно-синяя форма, а к поясу были приточены два пистолета. 

− Мы не работаем на него, мы работаем _с ним_. Временно. В данный момент мы нужны друг другу. 

− Нужны друг другу для чего? − выпалил Уолли. − Зум говорил про какой-то план и какую-то сыворотку. И кем ты себя считаешь, каким-то подражателем суперзлодея? Кто такие "мы"? Лига считает, что ты работаешь на Охотников за головами. 

− Я и _есть_ Охотник за головами, − выражение лица его отца ожесточилось. Он выпрямился и распрямил плечи. 

Кид Флэш только закатил глаза. 

− Так теперь ты какой-то робот? Вот это что-то новенькое... 

− _Заткнись!_ − выпалил отец, шагнув к камере. Уолли отступил на шаг прежде, чем смог остановить себя, и ощутил холодную вспышку стыда, когда заметил удовлетворение на лице своего отца. − Ты _ничтожество_. Ты даже не представляешь, что планируют Охотники. 

− Убить всех? − злобно предположил Уолли. 

− Они собираются очистить Вселенную, − его отец скрестил руки на груди. 

− Да, то есть _убить всех_ , − Кид Флэш наградил своего отца взглядом. − Я слышал, что они сотворили в секторе 666. Звучит очень благородно, отец. Хотя, благородство никогда не было твоей сильной чертой. 

− Я не ожидал, что ты поймешь, − Руди выгнул бровь и с превосходством взглянул на Уолли. − Ты всегда был бесполезен. Охотники обещали мне могущественного сына, а вместо него мне достался ты. 

− Что? − Уолли нахмурился в замешательстве. 

− Я присоединился к ним, когда только закончил старшую школу, и я делал все, что они велели, подчинялся всем отданным мне приказам, нравились ли они мне или нет. Тебе этого _никогда_ не понять. Так вот, когда они сказали мне, что, если я женюсь на твоей матери, то у меня будет могущественный сын, который послужит достижению цели Охотников, я был только рад выполнить это. 

Уолли замер на месте. Он чуть повернул голову и настороженно уставился на своего отца. 

− Ты женился на маме, потому что так тебе велела кучка роботов? Это... было единственной причиной? 

− Мне повезло. Мэри была хорошей женщиной. Она вела себя очень приемлемо, − равнодушно произнес отец, словно описывал безотказную машину. 

− _Тогда почему ты убил ее?!_ − Кид Флэш ударил кулаками по стеклу прямо перед лицом отца. Он отчаянно желал обладать способностью проходить сквозь предметы, чтобы сбежать из камеры и задушить своего отца прежде, чем тот успел бы вскрикнуть. − _Зачем ты убил меня, если я был так важен?!_

− Убивать тебя было ошибкой, − неохотно признал Руди. − Я признаю, что немного вышел из себя из-за стресса. Бедная Мэри всего лишь оказалась на пути, когда я сорвался. Охотники были расстроены тем, что им пришлось врываться на Сторожевую Башню и вызволять меня. Они так не вовремя оповестили Лигу о своем существовании, что теперь нам придется уничтожить ее, чтобы продолжить нашу миссию. 

Глаза Уолли расширились в тревоге.

− Зачем? 

− На данный момент Земля очень важна для Охотников. Мы пока что не можем потерять эту планету. А Лига Справедливости является угрозой, и мы должны разобраться с ней, − он пожал плечами. 

− _Уэст_ , − резко вмешался в их разговор Профессор Зум. Он закрыл книгу и снова вернулся к камере. Казалось, он взял себя в руки. − Прекрати ему все выбалтывать. Он же пытается вытащить из тебя информацию. 

− Ну и пусть, − небрежно махнул отец. − Он никак не сможет сбежать отсюда, да и Лига Справедливости никогда его не найдет. Кому он расскажет? 

Зум повернулся к Уолли своим чудовищным лицом. Он гневно сощурил свои глаза разных оттенков, но затем отвел взгляд. 

− Лучше быть в безопасности, чем потом сожалеть. Никогда не знаешь, чем все может обернуться. 

− Если было так опасно раскрывать существование Охотников перед Лигой, зачем тогда они сорвали свое прикрытие и освободили _тебя?_ − обратился Уолли к своему отцу. Он знал, что если разозлит его, то вытянуть из него информацию будет куда проще. − Чем, черт возьми, ты так важен? У тебя даже нет суперсил, и в последний раз, когда я тебя видел, твоими единственными физическими упражнениями были наклоны за пультом телевизора. 

К его удивлению, отец не стал с ним пререкаться. Он просто уставился на него и ответил раздраженным тоном. 

− Когда я был в камере, твой дядя сообщил мне, что каким-то образом ты выжил. Я знал, что могу исправить свою ошибку, поэтому отправил сигнал Охотникам, как только Лига оставила меня одного. Благодаря своим технологиям, Охотники могут найти кого угодно и где угодно, если у них есть образцы крови ближайших родственников их цели. Я был единственной возможностью выследить тебя, поэтому они вытащили меня. 

Кид Флэш слушал все, что говорил его отец, и чувство ужаса внутри него все возрастало. Он открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но захлопнул его, когда голосовые связки подвели его. Затем неуверенно попытался снова. 

− ...И что именно вам нужно от меня? Зачем вы меня похитили? 

− Ты скоро все узнаешь, − мрачно улыбнулся отец. Он явно получал несравненное удовольствие, наблюдая за страхом своего сына. Затем он оглянулся на Профессору Зума. − У тебя ведь почти все готово, не так ли? 

− Уже завтра, − кивнул Зум, вернув маску на свое лицо. Его тело начало вибрировать, и Уолли заметил сквозь прорези его маски, что его глаза горели красным. Значит, в прошлый раз красный цвет не померещился ему. Но что же вызывало его появление? − Сыворотка почти готова для новых испытаний. Мне нужно закончить ее, пока не прибыли новые объекты для тестирования. 

− Какая сыворотка? − в панике спросил Уолли. Какого черта они собрались с ним делать? 

− Отправь кого-нибудь из своих болванов вырубить его, а? − Руди наградил Уолли последним, полным отвращения взглядом, а затем отвернулся, собираясь уйти. 

− Эй! − крикнул Кид Флэш, снова пнув стекло. − О чем, черт возьми, вы говорите?! 

− Они не _мои болваны_ , − возразил Зум. − А Сэвиджа. Я не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего, они ведь полные развалины. 

Уолли беспорядочно метался по камере в попытках выбраться из нее и наблюдал за уходящей парочкой. Сэвидж? _Вандал Сэвидж?_ А _он-то_ как связан со всем этим? 

− С ними все было нормально, пока они не испытали на себе действие твоей сыворотки. 

− Это был первый образец. Конечно же, он сработал неправильно. Я даже удивлен, что он сделал их настолько же быстрыми, как я. 

Ужасное осознание ударило Уолли, словно молот. _О нет_. 

В тот же момент в его камере включилась вентиляция, и с потолка повалил белый густой дым. Кид Флэш сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, упал на пол, чтобы не вдыхать дым как можно дольше. Он прижался к круглой стеклянной стене и наблюдал за дымом, заполняющим камеру и кружащимся вокруг него. Спустя еще минуту Уолли пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что дым был слишком густым. Его легкие начали гореть, пока он сражался с естественной потребностью сделать глубокий вдох. 

Но сдерживать дыхание казалось все равно бессмысленным, учитывая, что газ, заполнивший его камеру, был создан для того, чтобы вырубить его в любом случае. Но Уолли не хотел сдаваться. Он не хотел сдаваться и лишаться даже такого крошечного отголоска контроля над ситуацией, в которой он все равно ничего не мог сделать. Но спустя еще пятнадцать секунд он все же выдохнул со сдавленным кашлем. 

И затем, прежде чем он смог остановить себя, его тело уже сделало глубокий вдох воздуха. 

Спустя десять секунд он, прижавшись к стеклу, лежал на полу без сознания.

**Готэм**  
 **24 марта, 14:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Хэл прежде никогда не был в бэт-пещере. Он видел ее только мельком, когда им однажды пришлось читать разум Супермена, но это только разозлило его, потому что означало, что _Кларку_ позволили здесь быть, а ему, Хэлу, нет. Бэтмен все еще полностью не доверял ему. Возможно потому, что они не особо... ну, сходились характерами... да, наверняка из-за этого. Семеро основателей Лиги раскрыли друг другу тайну своих личностей два года назад, поэтому Хэл знал, что под маской Бэтмена скрывался Брюс Уэйн, плейбой-миллиардер, что было так _неправильно!_ Но ему никогда не позволяли побывать в пещере до сегодняшнего дня. 

И все только по ужасным обстоятельствам. 

Он стоял, скрестив руки, позади Брюса, сидящего в кресле перед своим суперкомпьютером, и чувствовал себя, словно пятилетний ребенок в дорогом антикварном магазине со своей мамой. Сверху раздавался высокий хор писка летучих мышей, кружащихся в стаях, и на всякий случай Хэл создал вокруг себя защитное поле, чтобы на него не упало гуано летучих мышей. Каким-то чудесным образом пол и оборудование в пещере были абсолютно чистым, но Хэл не собирался рисковать. Ему всегда везло настолько, что на него _наверняка_ нагадят в первый же раз, когда он попал в бэт-пещеру. 

Джордану хотелось, чтобы Барри поторопился и поскорее появился здесь. Стоять возле Бэтмена в столь неловком молчании было пыткой, но он знал, что его друг в последнее время опаздывал куда сильнее прежнего. Когда Барри находился не на работе, то он прочесывал всю планету в поисках Уолли. Хэл даже поймал его в один момент, когда Барри достиг той скорости, что была опасна для окружающей среды. Им нужно было найти Уолли как можно скорее − и не только ради самого мальчишки, но и ради Барри. Он начинал терять разум. 

Хэл знал, что Барри ничего не ел с того дня, когда похитили его племянника, он всю ночь провел, изучая те образцы крови, что они получили от Джея, и физически обыскивал планету, пока ожидал поступления анализов из лаборатории. Он даже ни на мгновение не заглянул в медицинский блок, чтобы проведать Джея и Макса, и также не виделся с Айрис. Рассказывать новости его жене пришлось Диане. Разумеется, Айрис полностью понимала причину отсутствия Барри, и Хэл видел, что она пыталась держать себя в руках ради своего мужа, чтобы он мог полностью сосредоточиться на поисках Уолли. Она была очень сильной женщиной и хорошо держалась после всего произошедшего, но и ради ее сохранности тоже нужно было, чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее. 

Где-то позади них Хэл слышал гудение большой турбины и отдаленный шум водопада. Он едва слышно вздохнул и отошел на несколько шагов к краю платформы, посмотрев вниз на маленький причал на самом нижнем уровне пещеры. К нему были пришвартованы три различных водных транспортных средства, которые слегка качались на воде. Черт, Хэлу же хотелось еще раз увидеть бэткрыло. Брюс оставлял его в ангаре Сторожевой Башни только лишь раз. 

Возможно, Джордан был причиной этого. Или нет. 

− А где Робин? − неожиданно спросил он, не в состоянии больше выносить молчания. 

− С командой, − тихо ответил Брюс, не отрываясь от своей работы. − Я выяснил кое-что, требующее дальнейшего расследования, поэтому я разделил команду на две группы и отправил их в Россию. Если мы попытаемся удержать их вдали от этого дела, они просто возьмут все в свои руки. Особенно Робин. 

− В Россию? Значит, ты нашел что-то на... − начал Хэл, но замер, когда услышал неестественный звук твердого материала, деформирующегося против его воли. Он повернулся в его сторону как раз в тот момент, когда Барри вышел из известняковой стены и оказался на соседней платформе, отделенной от них водой. Но он тут же исчез в красной вспышке и уже через полсекунды стоял рядом с Брюсом у компьютера. 

− Итак, я здесь, − мрачно произнес он, откинув плащ и скрестив руки. Хэл взволнованно посмотрел на своего друга. Обычно светлое лицо Барри было серым и уставшим. Он разглядывал экран компьютера мрачным взглядом, а по его шее катился пот. Его плечи и грудь слабо дрожали в изнеможении. Барри отказывался встречаться взглядами с Хэлом, и Зеленый Фонарь понял, что его друг полностью осознает, насколько плохо выглядит. − Что ты выяснил? 

Брюс повернулся обратно к компьютеру и принялся открывать различные окна и снимки на экранах. 

− После того, как ты забрал образцы крови в свою лабораторию, я снова изучил очки Кид Флэша и обнаружил на них несколько микроскопических волокон, которые мы пропустили поначалу. 

Он увеличил снимок с единственным волокном, вокруг которого было напечатано множество заметок. 

− Материал схож с материалом костюма Флэша, но не настолько же эффективен. Он сделан, чтобы как выдерживать очень высокие скорости и температуры, так и противостоять силе трения, но не такой прочный. Я полагаю, что этим спидстерам необходимы новые костюмы каждый раз, когда они достигают скорости звука. Жесткая скорость износа и есть та причина, по которой волокна остались на очках. 

− Есть предположения, кто сделал этот материал? − с любопытством поинтересовался Хэл. 

− Его изготовили в С.Т.А.Р Лабс, − мрачно ответил Брюс. Когда Барри и Хэл наградили его взглядами, полными неверия и гнева, Брюс открыл очередное окно с детализированными подробностями об этом уникальном материале. − Двадцать восемь лет назад. Большая партия материала была продана правительству России под предлогом использования в воздушно-космической программе. Но в ходе этой программы никогда не было создано ни одного воздушного аппарата с использованием подобного материала, поэтому я копнул немного глубже. Такое чувство, что официальные данные об этой пересылки были уничтожены, но, взломав несколько секретных файлов, я обнаружил, что партия была направлена в сверхсекретное учреждение в Сибири под названием "Пулеский Институт". Учреждение было заброшено уже много лет назад, но я отправил туда команду из Аквалада, Мисс Марсианки и Артемиды, чтобы обследовать его на наличие улик. Когда я попытался поискать информацию о Пулеском Институте, то обнаружил, что большая часть записей о нем уничтожена. Единственные имена, связанные с ним, которые я смог найти, это Орлов и Крулик, оба ученые-биогенетики. Доктор Крулик уже мертв, но Орлов нет. Он проживает в Санкт-Петербурге. Я отправил Робина, Затанну и Супербоя допросить его. 

− Так значит старое отделение С.Т.А.Р. Лабс связано с Зумом и этими спидстерами-мутантами? − Хэл с несчастным видом стиснул зубы. Ему нравилось считать, что С.Т.А.Р. Лабс были на их стороне, а не помогали иностранным правительствам создавать преступников. − Что еще? 

− Я взломал базу данных С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и не обнаружил там ничего похожего на ботинки, что были на спидстерах, − Брюс откинулся в кресле и раздраженно потер лоб. − Они даже никогда не разрабатывали нечто подобное. 

− Тогда все ясно, − Хэл слегка оживился. − Только все не очень-то хорошо. Эти ботинки точно являются технологией Охотников за Головами, что означает - они несомненно работают с Зумом. 

Выражение лица Барри ожесточилось, и он с опаской оглянулся на Хэла. 

− Если Зум похитил Уолли и он работает с Охотниками, тогда он забрал его к Руди. Должно быть, так он узнал тайну личности Уолли. Руди сказал ему. 

− Я уверен, что они вытащили его со Сторожевой Башни по этой причине, − Брюс нахмурился и задумчиво сложил кончики пальцев вместе. − Уолли нужен им для чего-то конкретного. 

− Но _для чего?_ − не понимал Хэл. − Кажется, это как-то связано со спидстерами. Но если им нужен спидстер, почему бы не напасть на Барри? Он же самый быстрый. И зачем им вообще нужен еще один спидстер? У них и так их, вроде бы, немало. 

− Я не знаю, − Барри закрыл глаза, словно тщательно обдумывал все факты. − Может, потому что он сын Руди? 

− Что ты выяснил, проанализировав образцы крови? − спросил Брюс, подняв взгляд на Барри, когда тот оперся рукой о спинку его кресла. 

− Ну, эти оба образца принадлежат мужчинам. Я поискал совпадения во всех известных базах данных и нашел два имени: Болеслав Уминский и Грегор Грегорович. Уминский пропал в Самаре в 1991 году, когда шел из школы после уроков. А Грегорович исчез во время отдыха с семьей в Москве. Тогда им обоим было по пять лет, и с тех пор их так и не нашли. Это случилось двадцать лет назад, теперь они оба уже взрослые. 

− То есть, Зум заполучил тех пропавших детей... − Хэл попытался уловить смысл. − Спорим, та женщина-спидстер тоже является пропавшим ребенком? 

− В том-то и дело, − устало сказал Барри. − У меня нет образца ее ДНК, но вот оба мужчины не были мета-людьми в детском возрасте. Должно быть, силы появились у них уже после исчезновения. И да, они оба точно спидстеры, но... есть в них нечто странное. В их крови содержатся следы какого-то химиката, которого я никогда прежде не видел. 

− Новый наркотик? − мрачно спросил Брюс. 

− Похоже на то, − кивнул Флэш. − Но я не представляю, что он делает. Я сейчас как раз пытаюсь разделить его на мельчайшие частицы и проанализировать их по отдельности. Макс говорил, что с этими спидстерами было что-то не так. Должно быть, во всем виноват _как раз_ химикат. Также я пытался выяснить, чем в последнее время занимался Зум, но ничего не нашел. Разбойники обычно не работают с ним, но я все равно поспрашивал их. Пайпер утверждает, что они уже давно его не видели, и я ему верю. Я просмотрел полицейские отчеты в Централ Сити и понял, что его нигде не было видно уже _почти год_. Не знаю, как я упустил это. То есть, он, конечно, не нападет каждый день, но я все равно должен был что-нибудь заподозрить. 

− Ты не можешь постоянно следить за всеми своими врагами, − Бэтмен серьезно посмотрел на него. Хэл видел, как взгляд голубых глаз Брюса быстро изучил Барри, и осознал, что Брюс тоже был недоволен внешним видом спидстера. 

− Это же Профессор Зум, − Барри встретил его взгляд и даже не дрогнул. − Он сумасшедший психопат, способный передвигаться по миру быстрее, чем синопсисы в твоем мозгу. Я должен был устранить его еще много лет назад. Навсегда. 

− Ты говоришь, что должен был убить его? − Хэл распахнул глаза. С каких пор Барри заговорил _так?_

− Если бы я это сделал, ничего бы не случилось... − плечи Барри беспомощно поникли, и огонь в его взгляде угас. − Я подвел Уолли уже два раза, потому что ничего не сделал вовремя. 

− Я уверен, он так не считает, − настойчиво сказал Брюс. − И ты забыл, что его отец работает на Охотников за Головами. Это бы произошло в любом случае. 

Джордан схватил своего друга за плечи и повернул его лицом к себе. 

− Прекрати говорить всякие глупости, Барри. Давай просто схватим ублюдка и заставим его за все заплатить. 

− Что ты нашел в Египте? 

Хэл удивленно оглянулся на Брюса и отступил от Барри на шаг. 

− Заброшенную базу Охотников, как и говорили Ястребы. Я взял Катара, Гая и четырех других Фонарей, и мы полностью обследовали базу. Она была _настолько_ старой, что те пищевые пайки, что мы нашли, были датированы семидесятыми годами. 

− То есть, они вербовали людей задолго до нынешнего времени, − Брюс нахмурился сильнее. − Как им удалось все это время оставаться незамеченными? 

− Маскировочные устройства, − Хэл воссоздал светящуюся зеленую схему огромного генератора, который они нашли. − Этот был зарыт под всей гробницей, но мы нашли не только его. Там также были радиомаяки, указывающие месторасположение семи других баз. 

На лице Барри неожиданно вспыхнула надежда, но прежде чем он успел спросить координаты, Хэл прервал его.

− Фонари уже изучают их. Они все расположены в Африке и на Ближнем Востоке, но судя по всему, их гораздо больше. Если каждая следующая база приведет нас еще к семи другим, то мы составим карту всех баз уже в течение недели. 

Выражение лица Флэша говорило, что он явно считал это недостаточно быстрым, но больше они ничего не могли сделать. Им потребуется какое-то время, чтобы вычислить все базы на планете и безопасно обследовать их. 

Брюс же, казалось, был удовлетворен этими временными рамками. Хэл знал, как сильно большая Летучая Мышь волновалась за Уолли, но все же он хорошо умел дистанцироваться от эмоций, чтобы замечать более глобальную картину. Если им потребуется всего лишь несколько недель, чтобы уничтожить многолетнее преимущество Охотников в этом вторжении, то это было просто отлично. 

− Что вы выяснили, изучив Охотников на оставленной базе? − быстро спросил Брюс, пока Барри не успел еще больше расстроиться. Хэл никогда не осознавал, что они воспринимали обычный жизнерадостный характер Барри, как должное. 

− Брошенные на базе Охотники _гораздо_ новее тех, что напали на Оа, но все же они более старые по сравнению с теми, что проделали дыру в корпусе Сторожевой Башни, − Хэл провел рукой по волосам, затем убрал конструкцию кольца. − Что означает: нам предстоит расшифровать количество информации за тысячу лет, а может, нас поджидают и другие неприятные сюрпризы. Мы также нашли на базе остатки фабрики, которая выглядит так, словно была создана для _производства_ Охотников. Если на каждой базе есть подобная фабрика, то у нас _большие неприятности_. Единственная хорошая новость среди всех, что производство одного Охотника занимает весьма длительное время. Даже на Оа у Стражей занимало ни один день, чтобы сделать хотя бы двадцать штук. 

Но Брюс и Барри не казались очень обрадованы этим фактом, и Хэл не мог их винить. Им все еще предстояло столкнуться с огромным количеством врагов. 

− Мы также убедились, что брошенные Охотники полностью отключены. У каждого из них отсутствует ядро, − закончил Хэл. 

− Не понимаю, − Барри почесал в затылке, уткнувшись другой рукой в бок. − Если кто-то создавал их в несметном количестве, то зачем все бросать? 

− Гай думает, что они просто сломаны, но Киловог считает это ловушкой, и я впервые солидарен с ним, − Хэл коротко усмехнулся. − Поэтому мы разобрали их на части прямо внутри базы и пока оставили там. Салаак изучает их программное обеспечение, пытаясь выяснить, сможем ли мы каким-то образом обратить его против них, но это займет много времени. Их системы настолько сложные, что ему потребуется по меньшей пере половина дня, чтобы хотя бы расшифровать данные. Но Стражи больше ничем не могут нам помочь. Когда Охотники вышли из-под контроля, они несколько изменили свою систему. 

− Значит, нам придется пока подождать до появления новых зацепок, − слегка раздраженно вздохнул Бэтмен. 

Флэш покачал головой и постучал по коммуникатору в своем ухе. 

− Я не буду сидеть на месте. Позвоните мне, когда выясните что-нибудь еще. 

И он исчез прежде, чем кто-либо успел его остановить. Хэл уставился в том направлении, где он исчез, а Брюс уже через мгновение вернулся к своей работе. 

− Он загонит себя до смерти, если продолжит действовать в таком же духе, − безучастно произнес он. 

− А что еще ему остается? Просто сидеть и ничего не делать? − Хэл ощутил мгновенную потребность вступиться за своего друга, несмотря на то, что он был более чем согласен с Брюсом. 

Бэтмен промолчал, но Джордан желал, чтобы все было наоборот. Он правда не представлял, как помочь Барри. Разве что отправиться за ним и вырубить его, но это было ужасной идеей. И не только потому, что Барри будет очень зол, когда очнется, даже если предположить, что Хэлу вообще удастся его уложить. Но его время будет потрачено с куда большей пользой, если он останется в сознании и будет пытаться найти своего племянника − даже если его интенсивные поиски открывали в Барри настоящую темную сторону, о существовании которой никто из них прежде не догадывался. 

Хэлу бы хотелось, чтобы все можно было исправить по мановению руки. Но сейчас он мог только верить, что его друг знал, как взять себя в руке прежде, чем все зайдет слишком далеко.

**Пулеский институт**  
 **24 марта, 15:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

− Мисс Марсианка, соедини наши мысли, − негромко попросил Калдур. 

Артемида стояла внутри био-корабля М`ганн и застегивала свой бело-серый костюм для холодной погоды. Спрятав свой длинный хвост в капюшон, она натянула его на голову и закинула лук себе на плечо. В то же мгновение она ощутила присутствие чужих мыслей в своей голове. Она чувствовала переполняющую М`ганн печаль, молчаливые гнев и решимость Калдура и свои собственные эмоции, о которых она не собиралась думать в данный момент, пока Калдур и М`ганн находились в ее голове. 

В полу био-корабля появилась дыра, и Артемида выпрыгнула на снег под ним, перекатилась во время приземления. Она выхватила стрелу, наложила ее на лук и бросилась бежать к ближайшему возле комплекса строений навесу, покрытому коркой льда. Калдур не отставал от нее. Он выхватил свои водяные молоты, но не активировал их. Пока Артемида осматривала окрестности, он заглянул в одно из окон навеса. 

М`ганн высадила их перед заброшенным Пулеским Институтом. Артемида сперва подумала, что, судя по названию, они искали какой-то заброшенный кампус колледжа, но на самом деле все сооружение будто бы шагнуло из фильма ужасов. Весь комплекс состоял из тринадцати различных зданий: радиовышки, маленького ангара для самолетов, нескольких навесов, большого гаража с двенадцатью роллетными воротами, двух или трех зданий, больше похожими на бараки, чем на общежитие, и большого, самого жуткого и обветшалого здания, которое она когда-либо видела. Оно больше походило на тюрьму, чем на лабораторию, учитывая электрический забор, окружающий весь комплекс. 

− _Мисс Марсианка, пожалуйста, проверь здания на наличие каких-либо признаков жизни,_ − мысленно попросил Калдур. 

− _Сейчас_ , − М`ганн была куда более сосредоточена, чем обычно. Артемида заметила, как вздрогнул воздух вокруг невидимого корабля М`ганн, когда тот улетел в направлении к центру комплекса. 

Артемида сохраняла молчание, изо всех сил стараясь не выдавать свои мысли. Изучив горизонт при помощи своего визора, она испытала очень неприятные ощущения от вида этого места. Здесь не было ничего, кроме снега. Ни деревьев, ни людей, _ни единого звука_. Стиснув свои лук и стрелу, что она заготовила, Артемида вслушивалась в гнетущую тишину и пыталась не признаваться себе, что она _верила_ в существование призраков. Боже, особенно после того Хэллоуина, когда они на пару с Затанной столкнулись с Гретой Хэйнс и Хармом. 

− _В комплексе нет никаких признаков человеческой жизни,_ − быстро доложила М`ганн.

− _А что насчет призраков?_ − подумала Артемида прежде, чем смогла остановить себя. 

− _Что?_

− _Ничего, прости,_ − Артемида несчастно покачала головой. − _Я пересмотрела слишком много фильмов в компании Зеленой Стрелы и Черной Канарейки_. 

Калдур посмотрел на нее в замешательстве, но не стал расспрашивать. 

− _Нам стоит разделиться. Мисс Марсианка, проверь бараки. Я изучу периметр комплекса и все небольшие здания. Артемида возьмет на себя главное здание. Если кто-нибудь из вас столкнется хоть с малейшей проблемой, сразу же зовите на помощь, и остальные вас найдут. Мы ищем какие-нибудь улики, касающиеся тех спидстеров, что похитили Кид Флэша. Лига Справедливости заходит в тупик, и ей нужно больше зацепок._

− _Мы сделаем все, что сможем,_ − уверенно сказала М`ганн по телепатической связи. 

Калдур жестко коснулся плеча Артемиды, затем сорвался с места в сторону ближайшего навеса и пинком открыл дверь. Артемида оглянулась через плечо на зловещее здание, которое досталось ей, и почувствовала, как внутри что-то неприятно сжалось. Но она сделала глубокий вдох и пробежала по тихому двору ко входным дверям. 

Двери были заперты на ржавый висячий замок, но Артемида распахнула их ударом ноги. Снег закружился вокруг, когда она шагнула вперед. Большая часть окон в здании были заколочены, и тусклый свет проникал лишь через входные двери. Пройдя в темную комнату, Артемида дала глазам минутку, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте, а затем двинулась в главный холл. В одну кучу возле стены были свалены пыльные столы и перевернутые стулья, а посреди комнаты на полу лежала большая куча пепла, обугленных коробок и папок. Кто-то явно устроил здесь пожар, прежде чем уйти. 

Артемида оглядела комнату, наложив стрелу на лук, заметила лестницу, ведущую на верхние этажи. Она не опускала лук и держала его перед собой, прошла в следующую комнату и тоже осмотрела ее. Остатки снега на ее ботинках громко хрустели при каждом шаге, пока она изучала первый этаж, постоянно оглядываясь через плечо, словно кто-то за ней следил. М`ганн сказала, что комплекс был пустым, но все равно следовало соблюдать осторожность. Быстро пробежав по всему этажу, Артемида просмотрела каждый ящик ветхой мебели. Она нашла парочку разбросанных конвертов и список какого-то оборудования, который она быстро перевела на английский при помощи цифрового дисплея в своем визоре. Список был вполне обычным: еда, оружие, боеприпасы, приборы освещения, новые одеяла. Убрав список обратно в ящик, Артемида снова оглянулась на лестницу. 

Нужно было подняться на следующий этаж. 

Рвано выдохнув, она осторожно подошла к обветшалой лестнице и шагнула на нее. Ступеньки застонали под ее весом, и по ее коже пробежал холодок. Это место вызывало у нее мурашки. Обычно она была спокойной, как удав, когда сталкивалась с врагами из плоти и крови, но тот случай с Гретой в Нью-Йорке сделал ее очень суеверной. Она вся напрягалась от тревоги. Продолжив подниматься по краю лестницы, Артемида продолжала целиться вперед по мере передвижения. Но когда она опустила ногу на следующую ступеньку, та дрогнула и провалилась под ее ботинком с громким металлическим хрустом. Артемида взвизгнула одновременно мысленно и вслух, и быстро взбежала по лестнице. Ее сердце лихорадочно билось в груди. 

− _Артемида!_ − М`ганн мгновенно почувствовала ее ужас. 

− _Держись,_ − поспешно сообщил Калдур. − _Мы идем к тебе_. 

Артемида отчаянно попыталась унять свою дрожь. Она прижала ладонь к своему сердцу и попыталась успокоиться. 

− _Я в порядке! Ничего не случилось... просто едва не провалилась сквозь лестницу. Не думаю, что здесь есть кто-то еще. Просто тут немного жутковато._

− _Ты уверена?_ − с сомнением спросил Калдур. 

− _Все в порядке,_ − она наклонилась, чтобы поднять свою стрелу, и продолжила подниматься на второй этаж так быстро, как могла. − _Мне осталось исследовать только два этажа._

Забравшись на второй этаж, она тоже пробежала по пустым коридорам и комнатам. Посреди одной из комнат лежала такая же кучка пепла, как и внизу. 

− _Кто-то здесь все основательно зачистил,_ − она передала свою мысль остальным и оглядела выцветшие пятна на полу возле стен, где когда-то стояли большие детали какого-то оборудования. Проломы в стенах означали, что их вырывали быстро, оставив зияющие дыры в бетоне. В угол комнаты был отброшен какой-то стол, а рядом с ним, на боку, лежал длинный обугленный шкаф. Артемида положила свой лук на стол и склонилась над шкафом, осматривая наполовину выдвинутые ящики. 

− _Здесь все точно также_ , − негромко доложил Калдур. − _Почти все оборудование было либо уничтожено, либо куда-то перевезено._

Артемида осмотрела пять ящиков, и в одном из них она заметила торчащий из-под дна ящика белый уголок. Осторожно вытащив его, она нашла маленькую помятую фотографию, на которой были изображены восемь человек, сфотографированные группой как раз перед тем большим зданием, в котором она находилась сейчас. Окна здания еще не были заколочены, на фоне какие-то люди явно занимались своими делами, а сбоку был припаркован военный джип. Артемида провела пальцем по глянцевой поверхности фотографии и поднесла ее ближе к лицу. На снимке, позади группы подростков, которые смотрели в камеру со слабыми улыбками на лицах, стояли двое пожилых мужчин в медицинских халатах. 

Перевернув фотографию, Артемида изучила ее с некоторым любопытством. В правом верхнем углу стояла дата − 1 января 2000 года, а по центру шла надпись на русском. Артемида перевела ее при помощи своего визора. 

_"Доктор Орлов и доктор Крулик вместе с Болеславом, Анатолием, Кассиопеем, Грегором, Бебек и Кристиной"._

Артемида узнала четыре имени из списка. Она перевернула фотографию и с гневом взглянула на шестерых детей, четверо из которых были мальчиками. Артемида была готова поспорить, что двое из этих мальчиков и одна из девочек как раз и похитили Уолли. Она сложила фотографию и сунула ее в карман своей куртки. Бэтмен определенно захочет взглянуть на снимок, хотя бы для того, чтобы знать похитителей в лицо. 

Она подняла свой лук, продолжив исследовать оставшуюся часть комнаты и весь верхний этаж, но больше не нашла ничего полезного. Затем снова изучила нижний этаж в поисках скрытого подвала или тайного прохода, но без толку. Оставалось только надеяться, что Калдуру и М`ганн повезло больше. 

Артемида вышла из здания и осмотрелась в поисках своих товарищей. 

− _Так, я прочесала все здание, но единственное, что мне удалось найти, это фотографию. На ней изображены по крайней мере два спидстера, которые похитили Уолли._

− _Отличная работа, Артемида,_ − в голосе Калдура послышалось облегчение. − _Отсканируй фотографию на био-корабле и отправь ее на Сторожевую Башню. Мы с М`ганн встретимся с тобой там. Я почти закончил осматривать гараж._

− _Я подгоню корабль поближе к тебе_ , − быстро предложила М`ганн, и Артемида заметила, как покрытый невидимым камуфляжем корабль медленно опустился на землю в центре двора. − _Я тоже почти закончила. Осталось проверить еще две комнаты._

Артемида пробежала по снегу как можно быстрее, и заскочила в био-корабль. Как только она оказалась внутри, то скомандовала трапу закрыться и стащила капюшон. Затем вытащила фотографию из кармана куртки и прижала ее к большому экрану на консоли возле одного из кресел. Не так давно для лучшей связи со Сторожевой Башней и пещерой на Горе Справедливости М`ганн установила на свой корабль множество различных земных технологий. Отсканировав обе стороны фотографии, Артемида отправила их прямо на Сторожевую Башню. 

− Артемида Сторожевой Башне, − она активировала свой коммуникатор. 

Ответа не было в течение долгого времени, но затем наконец-то кто-то отправил обратный сигнал, но он звучал дергано и был полон радиопомех. 

− _Сторожевая Башня на связи. Что случилось?_

Она выдохнула с облегчением. Ей ответила Чудо-Женщина. Артемида все еще чувствовала себя неуверенно, разговаривая с большей частью Лиги Справедливости, но Чудо-Женщина являлась для нее практически идолом. После Черной Канарейки, конечно же. 

− Я только что отправила на Башню фотографию, найденную в Пулеском Институте. На ней изображены два из трех напавших спидстеров вместе с тем ученым, за которым отправился Бета-отряд. 

− _Хорошая работа_ , − быстро ответила Чудо-Женщина. − _Когда вы закончите, возвращайтесь в Счастливую Гавань. Бэтмен свяжется с вами для подробного отчета_. 

Артемида нахмурилась, услышав почти пренебрежение в ее голосе. Она также расслышала крики и какой-то громкий хруст на фоне. 

− Там все в порядке? 

− _Боюсь, что нет._

Артемида напряглась. На Сторожевую Башню снова напали? Охотники наконец сделали свой шаг? 

− _Один из отключенных Охотников, которого нашли Зеленый Фонарь и Хоукмен, только что взорвался_ , − пояснила Чудо-Женщина. − _А мы так и не смогли взломать его программу. Должно быть, вмешательство Фонарей внезапно активировало систему самоуничтожения._

Артемида тяжело осела в одно из кресел, уронив лук на пол корабля с негромким стуком. Еще одна зацепка исчезла... Она почувствовала, как слезы гнева выступили на ее глазах, и поспешно стерла их. Глупый Уолли. Только они начали с ним ладить. После того, как он принял, что Спортмастер был ее отцом, Артемида начала влюбляться в него. То, что раздражало ее в нем прежде, теперь казалось ей милым, и, кажется, Уолли чувствовал к ней тоже самое. А затем... ничего. 

Уолли больше не флиртовал с ней, да и ни с кем, если говорить честно. Он не предпринял ни единой попытки пригласить ее на свидание. Он стал к ней равнодушен, но не проявлял заносчивости. Больше казалось, что она его перестала интересовать. Затем наступил февраль и... все, что случилось по вине его отца. Артемида ждала, пока Уолли полностью поправится, желая снова понравиться ему. Она научилась готовить, начала носить более женственную одежду рядом с ним и едва не призналась прямо, что он ей нравился. Но Уолли словно ничего не замечал. Она даже дважды поцеловала его в щеку, чтобы заставить хоть как-то отреагировать. Ладно, да, она просто хотела показать ему, как сильно скучала, но надеялась, что он спросит ее о поцелуях позже. А затем, как раз когда Артемида наконец решила сменить тактику и честно признаться Уолли, он отправился на пробежку и позволил себя похитить! 

Ей казалось, что она упустила свой шанс, и теперь больше никогда не увидит Уолли. 

− _Мы найдем его, Артемида_ , − внезапно раздался голос Калдура у нее в голове, и она поморщилась. Она же защищала свои мысли... − _Мы команда, и мы не оставляем друг друга в руках наших врагов_. 

Артемида уставилась на пол био-корабля и кивнула, даже несмотря на то, что Калдур не мог ее видеть. Сейчас было не время терять самообладание. Ей нужно было направить свои сомнения в более продуктивное русло. 

Вроде того, как она собиралась нашпиговать своими стрелами Зума, пока он не превратится в подушку для иголок. 

− В морского ежа, − неожиданно громко сказал Калдур за ее спиной. Артемида удивленно соскочила со своего места и увидела, что он поднимался по трапу корабля. 

− Что? − она снова закрыла трап и растерянно уставилась на лидера их команды. 

Калдур подошел ко встроенному в корабль сканеру и поднял фотографию, найденную Артемидой, чтобы изучить ее. 

− Ты думала, что Профессор Зум будет похож на подушку для иголок после того, как ты нашпигуешь его стрелами, но когда я затащу его на дно океана, он будет больше напоминать морского ежа. 

Артемида удивленно разглядывала Калдура и почувствовала, как ее губы растянулись в улыбке. 

− Возможно, ты прав. 

− _Калдур! Артемида! Я кое-что нашла!_ − возбужденно подумала М`ганн. − _Но мне нужна ваша помощь!_

Артемида подняла свой лук с пола и нацепила капюшон обратно на голову. Когда Калдур опустил трап, они бросились бегом сквозь холодный воздух и сугробы к баракам. В этом здании было только два этажа, расположенных примерно также, как в других зданиях. Но тяжелые металлические двойные двери были сорваны с петель. Калдур и Артемида обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами и осторожно зашли в здание. 

М`ганн соблюдала по телепатической связи непривычную тишину, и теперь Артемида поняла, почему. Марсианка сосредоточила все свои силы на поиск улик в заброшенном бараке. Комнаты и коридоры выглядели так, словно по ним прошелся торнадо. М`ганн не трудилась открывать двери, она просто срывала их и отбрасывала в сторону. По комнатам медленно кружились водовороты летающих обломков и мусора. Она не просто обследовала комнаты, она уничтожала их. Артемида нырнула под кружащийся в воздухе обломок пола и шокировано оглядела разрушения. 

− _М`ганн... это все ты сделала?_ − неуверенно подумала она. 

− _Да,_ − просто ответила юная марсианка, не обращая внимание на волнение своих товарищей. − _Я хотела осмотреть все как можно тщательней ради Уолли. Но поторопитесь, я хочу вам кое-что показать._

Взгляд Калдура сказал Артемиде, что он был также взволнован проявлением силы М`ганн, как и она, но он прошел вперед, когда в их мыслях замелькали изображения, подсказывающие, как найти М`ганн. Когда они бежали по первому этажу, Артемида пыталась отпихнуть в стороны беспорядочно парящие куски разрушенной мебели и осколки стекла от ламп, которые взорвала М`ганн. Наконец, они нашли ее. Она парила на расстоянии нескольких дюймов от пола, ее рыжевато-каштановые волосы развивались вокруг нее, а глаза светились зеленым светом. Повернувшись к ним лицом, она указала на лестницу, что вела ниже. Там царил такой же беспорядок, как во всем остальном здании. 

− _Сюда,_ − отрывисто произнесла М`ганн в их сознании и повела их вниз по лестнице, расчищая мусор на ходу и открывая им путь. Она остановилась посреди коридора, который разветвлялся на два других. На каждой высокой точке размещались отключенные камеры, а у подножья лестницы располагалась комната, похожая на офис. Артемида последовала за М`ганн к развилке и огляделась в поисках того, что так хотела показать им марсианка. 

− _Вот сюда_ , − М`ганн указала на две широкие лестницы, отходящие в обе стороны от коридора. − _Я почти проглядела это, но затем заметила, что стены здесь закрашены. Остальные стены в здании чистые, но эти покрыты краской. Поможете убрать ее?_

Артемида подошла к одной из лестниц и огляделась, но ничего не увидела. Но изучив вторую лестницу, она заметила то, о чем говорила М`ганн: из-под небрежно нанесенного слоя серой краски выступал черный уголок какой-то буквы. Калдур осторожно заставил ее отступить немного назад, а затем повернулся к М`ганн и указал на парящие вокруг них объекты. 

− Мисс Марсианка, пожалуйста, умерь свои силы на мгновение. Я хочу использовать воду, и мне не помешало бы действие гравитации, − Аквалад коснулся плеча М`ганн, и тут она словно очнулась. 

Ее глаза снова стали нормального цвета, и она удивленно посмотрела сначала на Калдура, потом оглядела то, что она натворила.

− Верно! Прости! 

Мусор вокруг них громко обрушился на пол, и М`ганн встала позади Артемиды. Она казалась несколько смущенной тем, насколько сильно утратила контроль над собой. Артемида дружелюбно пихнула ее локтем и наградила подбадривающей улыбкой. 

− Не извиняйся, − татуировки Калдура вспыхнули ярко-синим, и он создал два потока воды из рукоятей своих водных клинков. − Ты была полностью сосредоточена на своем задании и обнаружила то, что, возможно, поможет нам. 

Артемида с любопытством наблюдала за действиями Калдура. Тот пользовался своими водными клинками несколько иначе, чем обычно. Вместо того, чтобы создать какое-нибудь водное оружие, он выпустил два мощных потока воды прямо на краску, словно мойка высокого давления. Должно быть, это было его новое оружие, которое было создано для борьбы с Охотниками. 

Спустя несколько минут клинки Калдура полностью уничтожили слой краски, и они в замешательстве уставились на появившиеся на стене буквы. С одной стороны коридора было написано "Красная Троица", а с другой − "Синяя Троица". 

Артемида ощутила, как что-то сжалось у нее в животе, когда она опустила взгляд на мусор на полу. 

− Мисс Марсианка... сколько здесь жилых комнат? 

− Шесть, − тут же ответила М`ганн, переведя взгляд с букв на нее. − А что? 

Артемида осторожно прошла в конец коридора, который украшали слова "Красная Троица" и подняла с пола то, что привлекло ее внимание − очень старого и потрепанного плюшевого мишку. Она протянула его Калдуру, который, похоже, догадался, к чему она ведет. 

− Готова поспорить, именно здесь жили те шестеро детей с фотографии.


	14. Chapter 14

**Санкт−Петербург**   
**24 марта, 15:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Прошло уже чуть больше дня с тех пор, как похитили Уолли. У них не потребовали ни выкупа, и не прислали тело, значит он точно был жив. Флэш был уверен, что Зум непременно бы похвастался, если бы убил Уолли. К тому же, если бы он захотел, то Зум бы убил Уолли прямо там, посреди океана. А значит, Кид Флэш был ему для чего-то нужен. Это пугало еще больше, потому что Дик то и дело думал об этом с момента похищения: он воображал себе множество ужасных вещей, которые мог сотворить с ним Зум. 

Дик нервно стискивал кулаки, пока Коннер управлял Суперциклом. Они приземлились где-то в окрестностях Санкт-Петербурга. Затанна рядом с ним тоже ерзала, но скорее от общей нервозности ситуации. Дик буквально чувствовал, что этот доктор Орлов каким-то образом связан с похищением Уолли, и собирался получить от него ответы, каким бы способом не пришлось их добывать. 

Коннер припарковался за густой рощицей заснеженных деревьев, и они спрыгнули с Суперцикла. Затанна накинула на себя белую парку и плащ, а Коннер, казалось, вообще не замечал холода. Он велел Суперциклу обернуться обратно сферой, и их транспортное средство послушно скрутилось в нее. 

− Останься здесь. 

Проигнорировав пронизывающий до костей холод, Дик бросился к краю рощицы. Он оглядел длинный заснеженный холм, на вершине которого располагалось большое поместье. Оно казалось очень ухоженным: подле него на сотню акров раскинулась лужайка, украшенная скульптурами, а к единственному шоссе, ведущему в сторону города, отходила длинная дорога. Кто бы ни жил здесь, он избегал и городской суеты, и соседей. 

− Какой у нас план? − через секунду Коннер присел рядом с Диком и оглядел поместье яростным взглядом. 

− Из своих источников Бэтмен узнал, что Орлов живет здесь. Поместье и земля находятся в его собственности, но под фальшивым именем. Очевидно, Орлов не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Должно быть, здесь повсюду расставлена его охрана, поэтому нам нужно оставаться начеку. Зи, я хочу, чтобы ты сделала нас невидимыми, чтобы мы могли незаметно добраться до поместья, − негромко доложил Робин. 

Затанна тоже подошла к ним. 

− Мне еще слишком сложно... делать людей невидимыми. Максимум, на что я способна, это создать вокруг нас камуфляж, подобный маскировке Мисс Марсианки. 

− Этого будет достаточно, − Дик отмахнулся от ее волнений. − Мы обойдем здание сзади и проникнем в него через подвал, который приведет нас на кухню. Когда мы окажемся внутри, Супербой вычислит Орлова при помощи слуха. А когда мы доберемся до него, то заберем с собой для допроса. Если же мы столкнемся с охранниками, то просто вырубаем их. Все ясно? 

Затанна кивнула, а Коннер нетерпеливо поиграл мускулами. 

− Ясно. 

− Ты слышишь что-нибудь отсюда? − спросил у него Дик. 

Но клон лишь гневно покачал головой. Он все еще сверлил поместье таким взглядом, словно пытался просмотреть его насквозь. Или же именно этим он и занимался. Дик почти желал, чтобы у Коннера сохранилась часть тех пластырей, что давал ему Лютор, если бы они помогли увидеть местонахождение Уолли. Но это было лишь предположением. Единственное, что связывало Орлова с похитителями Уолли − малюсенькое волокно ткани. И все же Дика чрезвычайно манила мысль о том, что его лучший друг находился от него лишь в нескольких метрах. 

− Продолжай прислушиваться, − вздохнул Дик. Он поправил бело-серую маску на своем лице и повернулся к Затанне. − Давай. 

Она кивнула под своим меховым капюшоном и закрыла глаза, вытянула руки в сторону Робина и Супербоя. 

− _Йынтищаз жялфумак гурков сан!_

В тоже мгновение Дик увидел, как Затанна и Коннер слились с окружающим пейзажем. Они будто бы стали невидимыми, хотя каждый раз, стоило им двинуться, изображение слегка колебалось и выдавало их. Маскировка была неидеальной, но ее было достаточно, чтобы пройти мимо нетренированных глаз, если они будут соблюдать осторожность. Дик быстро помахал остальным так, чтобы они смогли различить его, и жестом велел им следовать за собой. Без лишних слов они покинули свое укрытие и направились к поместью. 

Территория вокруг здания просматривалась почти со всех сторон. Деревья и кусты по большей части росли вокруг поместья, образуя сад, и по границам участка. Но на самом уклоне было лишь несколько маленьких деревцев, поэтому Дик направился к ним, словно играл в какую-то гиперболическую версию игры, в которой нужно было соединять точки. Они преодолели почти половину пути до здания, когда неожиданно Коннер схватил Робина за капюшон его длинного зимнего плаща и дернул его назад как раз в тот момент, когда в дерево, за которым он собирался укрыться, со свистом врезалась темная вспышка. 

Дерево раскололось в месте удара и рухнуло на землю с громким хрустом. Темная вспышка замерла, и они увидели высокого худого мужчину немного старше двадцати лет, одетого в темно-синюю водолазку и черные военные штаны. У него были короткие взъерошенные светлые волосы, а яростный взгляд синих глаз был устремлен прямо на Дика. Тот ответил ему таким же взглядом и, не сдерживая собственных сил, метнул робинранг ему прямо в лицо. Этот мужчина оказался спидстером, и он ждал их в засаде возле того поместья, к которому вела одна из зацепок в поисках Уолли. Да даже идиот мог сложить все факты вместе и понять, что перед ними был один из трех спидстеров, что похитили Кид Флэша. 

Блондин метнулся в сторону, но с трудом избежал попадания робинранга. Он снова превратился во вспышку, но Коннер бросился вперед и _даже схватил_ его, яростно дернув его назад и бросив на землю. Он только занес кулак для очередного удара, как мимо пронеслась вторая вспышка и сбросила его. Супербой упал на спину как раз в тот момент, когда вспышка замерла. Второй светловолосый мужчина, более высокий и мускулистый, остановился недалеко от них, а затем бросился в атаку с громким рыком. Дик вытащил из ремня болу, раскрутил ее и умело метнул в ноги второму спидстеру. Шарики столкнулись с громким стуком, но прошли мимо цели аж на целый фут. 

Это было... странно. Робин смотрел ту запись с очков Уолли не меньше миллиона раз. Он запомнил каждое движение спидстеров, попавшее в камеру, и тщательно рассчитал их скорость. Но он просчитался. Он бросил болу, думая о куда более быстром спидстере, но этот оказался гораздо медленнее и не попал под его атаку. Хотя если подумать, первый спидстер тоже был значительно медленнее ожидаемого. Дик атаковал его, руководствуясь лишь гневом, но тот едва избежал удара. Даже бы Уолли успел отскочить на несколько метров, прежде чем робинранг бы пролетел хоть пару сантиметров в его сторону. 

Но Коннера, казалось, не мучили подобные сомнения. Второй спидстер обхватил руками его шею в удушающем захвате и ударил коленом ему в почку, а клон просто схватил спидстера за красную рубашку, поднял его над головой и швырнул прямо в его товарища. 

− _Нолку!_

Дик обернулся и увидел, как Затанна вытянула руки в защитном жесте в сторону _третьего_ спидстера, который на полной скорости бежал к ней. Снег перед Затанной неожиданно превратился в высокий белый трамплин. Спидстер пронесся прямо по нему и по инерции пролетел по воздуху, а затем, перекувыркнувшись, шлепнулся кучей недалеко от них. Дик неподвижно стоял и наблюдал, как оглушенный спидстер сел. Это оказалась очень маленькая и стройная женщина с прямыми черными волосами по плечи. Она тоже была медленнее того, что он запомнил. Просто до невозможности медленнее. 

Какого..? 

Без сомнения, перед ними была троица спидстеров. Двое мужчин и одна женщина, как в той троице, что напала на Уолли. Однако, если _те_ были быстрее молнии и безжалостными боевыми машинами, _эти_ трое казались совершенно другими. Они едва достигли _половины_ обычной скорости Кид Флэша, в лучшем случае едва умели сражаться и совершенно не представляли, кто их противники, раз уж один из них решил, что он чего-то добьется, если ударит Коннера на обычной человеческой скорости. 

Что-то было не так. 

Дик вытащил сеть из своего пояса и бросил ее на одного из мужчин, зафиксировав его на земле. 

− Свяжите их, но не причиняйте им вреда! 

Супербой взглянул на него так, словно он сошел с ума, но все же обуздал свой гнев и подчинился. Он схватил второго мужчину при помощи того приема, которым обучила их Черная Канарейка тогда, в феврале, и уткнул его лицом в снег. 

Затанна махнула рукой в сторону женщины, которая как раз пыталась подняться после падения. 

− _Икверев зи ыджедо!_

Длинное синее пальто женщины распалось на широкие полосы, обернувшиеся вокруг ее ног и рук, и она снова с криком упала на землю. 

Дик нахмурился, в замешательстве разглядывая троих спидстеров. Он скрестил руки на груди и расслабился, что прежде _никогда_ не позволял себе во время битвы. Затанна отменила маскирующее заклятие, и Дик видел, что Коннер достаточно справился со своим гневом, чтобы осознавать происходящее. 

Затанна осторожно откинула капюшон своего плаща и положила одну руку себе на пояс. 

− Это я настолько хороша, или победить и правда было _так легко?_

Прищурившись, Робин разглядывал дергающихся и ерзающих спидстеров. Это были не те, кто напал на Уолли, Макса и Джея. Они были недостаточно тренированными − и недостаточно быстрыми − чтобы достичь тех скоростей, что Дик видел на записи произошедшего. Так кем же они были? Подсадными утками? 

Опутанный сетью спидстер что-то им крикнул, но он явно говорил по-русски. Дик поднял взгляд на Затанну и молчаливо кивнул в сторону трех захваченных противников. 

− Я могу перевести, − быстро предложила она. − _Ым меаминоп и мировог ан мокссур!_.

Дик немного подождал, пока подействует заклинание, а затем обратился к говорившему спидстеру. 

− Что ты сказал? 

− Вы пришли убить доктора Орлова, да? − яростно прорычал тот, что был в руках Коннера и выгнул шею, чтобы видеть их лучше. 

Дик нахмурился. Похоже, они ожидали убийц. 

− Это зависит от множества причин, и мы еще не решили. Пока что ситуация складывается для него не очень хорошо, но сначала мы хотим просто мирно поговорить. 

− Мы никогда не скажем вам, где он! − выпалила женщина-спидстер. 

− В поместье, − пожав плечами, предположила Затанна и ткнула пальцем в сторону холма. 

Один из мужчин, что был более низкого роста, только рассмеялся, услышав ее слова. 

− Он уже давно уехал. Мы всего лишь приманка, чтобы он успел сбежать! 

Дик переглянулся с Затанной и Коннером. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его прервал Коннер, внимательно уставившись в сторону поместья. Трое обезвреженных спидстеров внезапно сильно испугались. Дик тоже повернулся и увидел в отдалении сгорбленную фигуру, спускающуюся по холму к ним. Он вытащил робинранг и нацелил его, но когда фигура приблизилась, Дик увидел пожилого мужчину с тростью, который медленно и осторожно пробирался по снегу. 

Высокий спидстер принялся отчаянно дергаться в оковах, распахнув глаза от страха.

− Нет! Доктор Орлов, _бегите!_

− С нами все будет в порядке! − закричала темноволосая женщина с земли. − Пожалуйста, уходите! 

Затанна нахмурилась и наклонилась, шепнув Робин на ухо.

− Они не кажутся такими уж злыми... 

Он был вынужден с ней согласиться. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что эта троица не была опасной, но он все же не терял бдительности. Он не собирался давать себе ни шанса на ошибку, пока оставалась хоть какая-то вероятность того, что они могли выйти на след Уолли. 

Пожилой мужчина проигнорировал крики троих спидстеров и проковылял прямо к Дику. На нем было светлое пальто с откинутым капюшоном. Он не скрывал своего лица. Это определенно был тот же мужчина с фотографии, которую отправил им Брюс, только старше, с лысой головой, длинной седой бородой и глазами в окружении морщинок. 

− Доктор Орлов! − крикнул высокий спидстер в последней отчаянной попытке освободиться. − Почему вы не убегаете?! Они пришли убить вас! 

− Нет, они не убьют меня, − произнес Орлов скрипучим и свистящим голосом. − Это юные герои из Америки. Взгляните на них повнимательней. 

Трое спидстеров прекратили свои лихорадочные попытки вырваться из оков и оглядели Дика, Коннера и Затанну. Женщина нахмурилась в замешательстве. 

− Я не узнаю их костюмы. Вы уверены? 

Орлов кивнул, подошел к спидстеру, опутанному сетью, и встал, опершись обеими руками о набалдашник своей трости. Он не попытался помочь им. 

− Уверен, их костюмы созданы специально для холодной и снежной погоды. Вот это Робин из Готэма. 

Осознание медленно засветилось в их глазах, и они даже дернулись, желая взглянуть поближе. Орлов указал концом трости на грудь Коннера. 

− И вам знаком этот символ. 

− Ты Супермен? − неожиданно спросил невысокий спидстер в явном волнении. Он задергался в хватке Коннера, чтобы разглядеть его получше. 

− Эм... нет, − неловко ответил Коннер. Он слегка ослабил свою хватку и дал спидстеру под собой возможность дышать. − Я Супербой. Супермен... вроде как мой наставник. 

И они все тут же начали широко улыбаться, несмотря на то, что объект их любования задал им трепку не далее, как пять минут назад. Теперь Дик окончательно утратил бдительность. Эти спидстеры _фанатели_ от Коннера. Кто же они такие, черт возьми? 

− Зачем вы пришли к нам? − спросила девушка. − И как вы нашли нас? 

− _Бебек_ , − резко утихомирил ее Орлов. − Вы по ошибке напали на наших товарищей из Америки. Попросите у них прощения и позаботьтесь о нанесенных им травмах. 

Все трое стыдливо потупились и начали одновременно спрашивать, все ли с ними в порядке, и не нужна ли им медицинская помощь. Дик тупо замер на месте, с недоверием опустив руки. 

Что..? 

− Доктор Орлов, вы не могли бы освободить меня? − сдержанно спросил спидстер, опутанный сетью. 

− Нет. Это решение должны принять юные герои. Они сами вас освободят, когда будут доверять вам достаточно, − ответил Орлов с упрямым раздражением. − Это только ваша вина, что вы были столь безрассудны. Мне казалось, я воспитывал вас лучше. 

Коннер и Затанна оглянулись на Дика в ожидании приказа, и он принял рискованное решение. 

− Освободите их, − Робин вытащил робинранг и разрезал сеть. Коннер ослабил хватку, а Затанна отменила свое заклинание. − С нами все будет хорошо. Не думаю, что эти трое − настоящие бойцы. 

− Мы не умеем сражаться, − признался высокий спидстер, когда поднялся на ноги. Он с любопытством оббежал Коннера по кругу, любуясь стеснительным клоном с близкого расстояния. − Но обычно нас не побеждали так легко. 

− Это не ваша вина, − неловко ответил Коннер. − Мы привыкли тренироваться с тем, кто _гораздо_ быстрее вас. Эм, без обид... 

− Потому-то мы и здесь, − Дик обратился прямо к Орлову. − Нашего товарища по команде похитили трое спидстеров в сине-белых костюмах, и в ходе расследования мы установили их связь с вами, доктором Круликом и Пулеским Институтом. 

Слова произвели мгновенный эффект. Орлов и спидстеры помрачнели и сильно побледнели. Орлов крепко стиснул свою трость и указал на свой дом. 

− Поговорим внутри. Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы. 

Робин кивнул и позволил спидстерам проводить их вверх по холму в поместье. На всякий случай он молчаливо скомандовал Супербою и Затанне продолжать следить за спидстерами. Все вместе они зашли в аляповатое поместье, и Орлов провел их в гостиную с горящим камином. Дик и Затанна сняли свои плащи и капюшоны. Теперь, когда лицо Дика закрывала только маска, спидстеры, кажется, узнали его. 

Доктор Орлов уселся возле огня, и спидстеры окружили его, будто бы сторожевые псы. Он предложил Дику, Коннеру и Затанне присоединиться к ним, но они остались стоять. 

− Я знаю, кто те спидстеры, что забрали вашего друга. Я ответственен за их создание. 

Краем глаза Дик заметил, как напрягся Коннер. 

− Но мы не видели их уже много лет, − яростно пояснил высокий спидстер, словно показывал, что не хотел, чтобы его как-то связывали с ними. 

− Прошу тебя, − Орлов вытянул руку, заставив его замолчать, и снова поднял взгляд на Дика. − Поверьте мне, мы не собирались вредить вам. В американских новостях я видел, что вы являетесь союзниками героя по имени Флэш. Мы тоже считаем себя друзьями Флэша, хотя мы никогда не встречались с ним. Как вы уже знаете, я доктор Петр Орлов. А это мои дети: Кассиопей, Анатолий и Бебек, − он указал сначала на высокого блондина, затем на того, что был пониже, и наконец на темноволосую девушку. 

− Робин, Супербой и Затанна. Приятно познакомиться, − ответил Дик нейтральным тоном. Он скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. Ему не хотелось тратить время попусту. − Расскажите нам, кто такие эти спидстеры, и что вы имели ввиду, сказав, что "создали" их.

− Если во время вашего расследования всплыли мое имя и имя доктора Крулика, значит вы ищите троих людей, которых зовут Грегор Грегорович, Болеслав Уминский и Кристина Александрова. Можно сказать, что они тоже мои дети, − ответил Орлов с сильным сожалением. 

Дик молча кивнул. Двое мужчин, одна женщина. Пока все совпадало.

− Что еще? 

Орлов сделал глубокий вдох и нахмурился. Он уставился на ковер в узорах, расстеленный на полу, словно пытался возродить очень старое воспоминание. 

− Много лет тому назад мы с доктором Круликом вдохновились еще первым Флэшем и решили создать сыворотку, чтобы воссоздать его силы. Мы получили финансирование от государства и начали разрабатывать ее. Спустя восемь лет мы начали проводить опыты на животных с различными результатами. Мы меняли состав сыворотки, исправляли ошибки, и еще следующие четыре года просто наблюдали за результатами, за которыми последовало еще больше тестов. Через какое-то время Крулика перестали удовлетворять опыты только на животных. Он хотел начать тестировать сыворотку на людях, но мне казалось, что мы были еще не готовы. Правительство согласилось со мной и не позволило проводить опыты на людях, и тогда Крулик ввел сыворотку себе, чтобы доказать ее готовность. И она сработала. 

− После этого правительство начало поставлять нам волонтеров. Позже я узнал, что они все были похищенными детьми. Мы вводили им сыворотку и начали исследовать лимиты сверхскорости. Во время одного из тестов... сила трения воздуха сожгла Крулика заживо после того, как он достиг звукового барьера. После случившегося я запретил детям пользоваться скоростью, пока не будет найдено решение. Я связался со С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы создать костюмы, которые бы защитили их от трения. У них уже были разработки кое-какого материала, который мне удалось улучшить, чтобы противостоять агрессивной среде, − Орлов чуть опустился в кресле и сжал ладони вместе. − Костюмы получились. Они позволяли детям безопасно бегать с максимальной скоростью, но сделали их беззащитными перед новой опасностью. Правительство начало отправлять их на секретные миссии, использовать в военных целях. Я не подписывался на такое. Я хотел лишь открыть преимущества такой скорости, найти пользу, которую она могла бы принести обществу. Например, ускорить процесс регенерации клеток или ускорить процесс роста урожая, или же перерабатывать энергию в топливо. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы мою сыворотку использовали в военных целях.

− На какие миссии их отправляли? − тихо спросила Затанна. 

− На те, какие не могла вынести моя совесть, − Орлов мрачно взглянул на нее. − Поначалу мне не сообщали о миссиях, и я не узнал бы он них, пока кто-то из моих детей не рассказал мне, что же их заставляли делать. Кристине, Грегору и Болеславу нравились миссии. Они были чрезвычайно преданы государству и выросли безжалостными людьми. Анатолию, Бебек и Кассиопею больше были по душе мои мирные эксперименты. Как раз они и рассказали мне о происходящем. Я не хотел, чтобы правительство использовало моих детей в качестве оружия, поэтому я сумел помочь им бежать и спрятать их. Я уничтожил все следы сыворотки и своих исследований, чтобы никто больше не смог воспользоваться ей. Кристина, Болеслав и Грегор притворились, что следуют моему плану, но предали нас в самый последний момент. 

− Они рассказали солдатам, что мы собираемся бежать, и когда именно это произойдет. Мы едва не остались там, − гневно сказал Анатолий. − Это случилось четыре года назад. С тех пор мы не видели наших братьев и сестру. Мы скрываемся от правительства под ложными именами по всей стране. 

− Но мы устали прятаться, − Бебек скрестила руки на груди. 

Кассиопей опустил ей руку на плечо в успокаивающем жесте и взглянул прямо на Дика и остальных членов Бэта-отряда. 

− Уже некоторое время мои брат и сестра хотят иммигрировать в Америку. Они думают открыть там службу скоростной доставки. Но я не хочу покидать Россию. 

Дик кивнул и на мгновение задумался обо всем сказанном. Орлов и его трое детей говорили правду. Они не хотели, чтобы их считали теми спидстерами, что забрали Уолли, и были только рады помочь. 

− Вы можете как-нибудь отследить их? 

− Нет, − Орлов покачал головой. − Солдаты из института внедрили следящие устройства в их руки, но перед побегом я лично вытащил их. Правда, так как Кристина, Грегор и Болеслав остались, возможно, маячки им внедрили обратно. 

− Но зачем нашему правительству похищать американского героя? − спросила Бебек. 

− Не думаю, что ваше правительство все еще контролирует ваших братьев и сестру, − Робин нажал на несколько клавиш на своем наручном компьютере и открыл голографическое изображение двух спидстеров-мужчин и Профессора Зума. − Они работают с этим суперзлодеем. 

Казалось, Орлова переполняла печаль, когда он изучал голограмму. Он протянул руку, словно хотел коснуться двух спидстеров в сине-белых костюмах. 

− Грегор и Болеслав... 

А вот Бебек, Анатолий и Кассиопей не разделяли его сожалений. Они злобно уставились на своих двух братьев. 

− А где Кристина? − Анатолий указал на снимок. 

− Мы слышали женский голос на записи с видеокамеры, встроенной в очки нашего друга, но на видео ее нет, − Дик перемотал видео и остановил его на том моменте, когда по стеклу очков скользнул чей-то палец. − Она держит камеру. 

− Это _Кристина_ , − с мрачной уверенностью кивнул Кассиопей. − Грегор и Болеслав никуда бы не пошли без нее. Нас растили в командах. Их кодовым именем было Синяя Троица. Мы же были Красной Троицей. Мы не бросаем наших братьев и сестер. 

− Вот почему их предательство невозможно простить, − Бебек стиснула кулаки и отвела взгляд от голограммы, уставившись в потрескивающий огонь в камине. 

− Одно дело выполнять грязную работу правительства, но работать с преступником вроде Професосра Зума − совсем другое, и делает их такими же злодеями, − согласился Кассиопей. 

− Нам нужно знать все, что вы можете рассказать нам о них, − Коннер шагнул вперед. Кажется, он тоже решил, что эти четверо были их союзниками. − Мы тоже команда, и нам нужно найти нашего брата. 

− Все, что угодно, − без колебаний ответил Анатолий. 

− Расскажите нам об их способностях и слабостях, − спросил Дик, включив диктофон в своей перчатке. Возможно, Лиге позже понадобятся эти сведения. − Все, что мы сможем использовать против них. 

Орлов не ответил. Он просто молча сидел с грустным видом, поэтому вместо него начал рассказывать Кассиопей. 

− У них _куда больше_ боевой подготовки, чем у нас, и они немного сильнее, но ненамного быстрее. Если вы победили нас так легко, у вас не должно... 

− Постойте, − Затанна в замешательстве вскинула голову и подняла руку. − Они быстрее Флэша. Эм... нового Флэша, не самого первого... а вот вы, ребята, куда медленнее даже его партнера. 

− Быстрее второго Флэша? − неожиданно поднял взгляд Орлов, заинтересовавшись достаточно, чтобы проигнорировать свою скорбь. − Но это невозможно. Я трудился над сывороткой очень усердно, но мне удалось достичь только скорости звука. Верно, Синяя Троица куда быстрее и сильнее, но и они не могут сравниться со скоростью Флэша. Мы проводили бесчисленное количество тестов, и сыворотка просто не могла воссоздать такую скорость. 

Промолчав, Дик включил запись атаки и проиграл ее до того момента, когда Зум сказал имя Уолли. Его личность и так уже подверглась достаточной опасности. Дик не собирался больше никому дать узнать, кем на самом деле являлся Кид Флэш. 

Красная Троица уставилась на голограмму, распахнув от ужаса рты, а Орлов казался разозленным. 

− Над ними снова ставили эксперименты. Это не действие моей сыворотки. 

− Можете сказать, что могло сделать их еще быстрее? − спросил Робин. 

− Без образцов их крови не смогу, − мрачно ответил Орлов. 

− Если у нас получится раздобыть их, то мы принесем их вам, − поспешно сказал Дик, проигнорировав вопросительные взгляды Коннера и Затанны. У них _были_ образцы крови тех спидстеров, но пока он не стал рассказывать об этом Орлову и Красной Троице. Несмотря на то, какими полезными и искренними они казались, он не стал бы принимать решение за Лигу. Эти образцы и так уже исследовало достаточное количество людей. 

− Они не должны двигаться настолько быстро, − Орлов еще раз просмотрел запись. − Именно это убило Крулика. Его тело недостаточно адаптировалось к сыворотке, и он сгорел заживо, когда побежал слишком быстро. Костюмы защищают от подобного воздействия, но даже они _не выдерживают_ определенных скоростей. Если в костюме будет достаточно большой разрыв, то спидстер останется беззащитным перед силой трения. Видите, после смерти Крулика, я предпринял все, чтобы решить эту проблему, но так и не нашел решения. У меня есть теория, что все остальные спидстеры, которые получили свои способности случайно, генерируют особую защитную ауру, когда бегут, что защищает их от силы трения и частиц воздуха, которые могут пробить в них дыры. Что-то защищает их, что не защищает моих детей. Это единственная известная мне слабость: повредите их костюмы, и им придется бежать медленнее, не достигать скорости звука. 

Робин быстро кивнул и выключил голографическую запись на перчатке. 

− Спасибо, это очень полезные сведения. Есть еще что-нибудь, что вы можете нам рассказать? 

− Вы знаете все, что известно нам самим на данный момент, − Кассиопей поднялся и протянул руку Коннеру. − Простите, что напали на вас. Доктор Орлов рисковал ради нас, и он нам словно отец. Мы очень заботимся о нем. 

Супербой уставился на него сначала несколько смущенно, но затем все же пожал протянутую руку с легкой улыбкой. 

− Поверьте, для нас это пустяки. Мы в порядке. 

Анатолий и Бебек последовали примеру своего брата и извинились за то, как себя вели, не оценив сначала всю ситуацию. Дик не мог их винить. Если бы кто-то прокрался в бэт-пещеру или на Гору Справедливости под заклинанием невидимости и без предупреждения, он бы отреагировал абсолютно также. 

Казалось, на мгновение Затанна была готова отвергнуть их извинения. Она сильно нахмурилась и почти подозрительно взглянула на троицу. 

− Орлов сказал, что вас похитили в детстве. Если это правда, почему вы не вернулись к своим семьям? Почему остались _с ним?_

Дик внезапно понял. Она не проявляла недоверие, она просто не понимала. Конечно, ее волновало то, что Красная Троица не вернулась к родителям, когда она сама так недавно потеряла своего отца. 

− Нас похитил не доктор Орлов, − мгновенно встала на его защиту Бебек. − Он хотел помочь нам найти наши семьи, когда мы оказались на свободе, но мы не можем вернуться к ним, пока правительство продолжает искать нас. 

− Доктор Орлов относился к нам, как к своей семье, и рискнул всем, чтобы защитить нас, − согласился Анатолий и взглянул на притихшего генетика с нежной улыбкой. − Мы сами решили остаться с ним. 

Дик почувствовал, что даже улыбнулся, когда беспокойство Затанны исчезло. Он снова повернулся и обратился к Орлову. 

− Спасибо за вашу помощь. Лига Справедливости этого не забудет. И я даю вам слово, что никто не узнает о вашем укрытии. 

Орлов поднялся со своего места и подошел к Бета-отряду. 

− Я не имею права просить об этом, но если вы найдете Синюю Троицу... пожалуйста, не причиняйте им боли.

Дик хотел отклонить просьбу. Синяя Троица безжалостно напала на Джея Гаррика и Макса Крэндала. Они не заслуживали в ответ никакого снисхождения, особенно после того, как причинили боль Уолли. Это нельзя было простить. Но Орлов просил, как отец, умоляющий за своих пропавших детей, которые по-прежнему были ему сильно дороги. 

− Обещать не могу, − наконец сказал он. − Мы сделаем все, что нужно, чтобы спасти нашего друга, но мы _постараемся_ выяснить, не управляет ли кто разумом Синей Троицы или принуждает их. Если так, мы спасем и их тоже, но... судя по всему, это не так. 

Орлов казался расстроенным, но все равно понимающе кивнул. 

− Супербой, вызывай Сферу. Нам нужно немедленно отчитаться, − приказал ему Дик. Коннер кивнул и без вопросов покинул дом. Затанна осталась рядом с Диком, когда он задержался возле двери. Он посмотрел Орлову прямо в глаза и произнес еще одно, прежде чем последовать за Коннером. − Мы свяжемся с вами, когда все разрешится, и если вы когда-нибудь захотите покинуть Россию, Лига Справедливости лично поможет вам с переездом и устройством на новом месте. Просто свяжитесь с нами. 

И затем он бросил зашифрованный коммуникатор для односторонней связи Кассиопею.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **24 марта, 19:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Рой выстрелил прямо в Чудо-Женщину. Стрела пролетела под ее локтем и воткнулась точно в грудь Охотника за головами, который крепко держал ее в захвате. Стрела ушла в металл, и Харпер взорвал ее, нажав на кнопку на своем луке. Взрыв оттолкнул Охотника и оторвал ему голову и плечи. Чудо-Женщина перехватила его за руку и, используя инерцию, швырнула развороченного андроида прямо навстречу очередному энергетическому заряду, который летел в Хоуквумен. 

Диана благодарно кивнула Рою и взмыла в воздух, чтобы лучше видеть всю картину. Она вскинула руки, чтобы отразить летящие в нее энергетические заряды своими наручами. Тем временем, Рой упал на одно колено и повернулся, чтобы проскользнуть под одним из Охотников, который бросился на него с дубинкой. Он вытащил хитрую стрелу и выстрелил ей прямо в подбородок Охотника. Харпер нажал на другую кнопку своим безымянным пальцем, и стрела выпустила облако нано-роботов, которые за секунды поглотили андроида. Харпер откатился в сторону, чтобы не попасть под очередь энергетических зарядов, и поднялся на ноги, побежал к стене. 

Шел второй день с момента исчезновения Уолли. 

Рой перескочил через упавшего Охотника, который все еще дергался после мощного удара булавы Шаеры. Чудо-Женщина громко закричала от гнева и швырнула меч прямо в ядро очередного Охотника и ударила его ногой по руке, чтобы не дать ему защититься. 

У них заканчивались зацепки, а все, что смогли узнать Дик и его сокомандники − лишь имена и то, как победить врагов, которых они не могли найти. 

Рой услышал громкий металлический гул, с которым Хоуквумен нанесла удар булавой по очередному Охотнику. Он подбежал к другому концу комнаты, создав хоть какую-то дистанцию между собой и врагами. Но почувствовал, как задрожал пол, когда Охотник бросился за ним. Едва взглянув, Рой выстрелил в пол, и наконечник стрелы взорвался полиуритановой пеной, склеив андроиду ноги. Тот рухнул лицом вперед. 

Брошенные Охотники, которых Хэл и его Фонари нашли на оставленных базах, неожиданно самоуничтожились после катастрофической ошибки, которая активировала внедренный в них защитных механизм. Потому весь их прогресс оказался полностью уничтожен, а Флэш так и не смог опознать вещество, которое он обнаружил в образцах крови Грегоровича и Уминского. Бэтмен же продолжал искать, у кого из офицеров был доступ к маячкам слежения Синей Троицы, если они все еще существовали. 

Красная Стрела бросился вперед и подхватил упавшую энергетическую дубинку. Он уперся ногой в плечи Охотника, не давая ему подняться с земли, и прижал наконечник дубинки к его спине. Он безжалостно выпустил очередь зарядов в броню, пока не показалось внутреннее ядро. Сунув дубинку глубже, он продолжил стрелять, пока не уничтожил ядро, а Охотник не был повержен. Оставив дубинку торчать из спины андроида, Рой отошел от него и начал выпускать стрелы в кружащих в воздухе Охотников. 

Харпер хотел, чтобы его младший брат нашелся _прямо сейчас_. 

Он выбрал три стрелы со взрывчаткой и выпустил их в Охотника, которого Чудо-Женщина швырнула на землю. Они взорвались с оглушающим грохотом, и андроид разлетелся на объятые огнем и деформированные осколки. Пот градом катился по лбу Роя, но он проигнорировал его, стиснул зубы и приготовил еще одну стрелу. Повернувшись кругом, он высматривал новую цель, но стоящих Охотников больше не осталось. Чудо-Женщина и Хоуквумен приземлились на пол, опустили оружие и взглянули на него. Шаера казалась слегка раздраженной, а Чудо-Женщина была поражена той невероятной жестокостью, которую Рой только что проявил по отношению к уже павшим соперникам. 

− _Что?_ − грубо спросил он, все еще тяжело дыша. Он провел рукой по своему лбу и сложил лук, прикрепив его к бедру. 

− Нет никакой чести в победе из-за спины, − Шаера сняла свою маску и указала на тлеющего Охотника, которого Рой только что разорвал на части. − Чудо-Женщина собиралась прикончить его, прежде чем ты решил обрушить на него весь гнев Стар Сити. 

− Они _роботы_ , − угрюмо ответил Харпер. Он был совсем не в том настроении, чтобы спорить с заявлением тангарианки. Он прошел мимо них и отмахнулся от взволнованного жеста Чудо-Женщины, когда та попыталась положить руку ему на плечо. − Все равно ведь нельзя убить робота. 

− Но они все равно засчитываются в качестве победы, − настаивала Шаера, с глухим ударом вскинув булаву себе на плечо. 

− Они даже не настоящие, − прорычал Рой. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять стрелу с нано-роботами, и нажал на кнопку, заставив крошечных роботов вернуться обратно в наконечник. − Это конструкции Фонарей, они совершенно не считаются. 

− Эй, ну-ка, − Джон Стюарт скрестил руки на груди. Он убрал светящиеся зеленые останки Охотников, и на поле битвы остался только дым от взрывов. − Мы с Киловогом очень детализировано воссоздали эти конструкции. Мне казалось, они были достаточно реальными. 

− Я видел сплавы высшего качества, и конструкции казались мне по-настоящему металлическими. Мы воссоздали все, как надо, − раздраженно фыркнул Киловог. − Может нам нужно создать для битвы с ним еще что-нибудь, чтобы он понял, насколько они были реальными. 

− У меня нет на это времени, − гневно выдохнул Рой. Он без малейшего страха оглянулся на громадного боловаксианца. − Мы закончили эту тренировку или нет? 

Киловог деактивировал свое кольцо и рухнул прямо оттуда, где висел. Чуть согнув колени, чтобы смягчить удар, он приземлился с грохотом. Он угрожающе навис над Роем, но Харпер был _слишком_ упрям, чтобы отреагировать хоть как-то, кроме сердитого взгляда. 

− Тренировка закончится тогда, когда я скажу, раззява. Ты должен быть благодарен, что у тебя есть время потренироваться перед нападением Охотников. Обычно большинство не знает, как противостоять им к тому времени, когда это уже не имеет значения. 

− Ну, я уже знаю, как с ними драться, − Рой раздраженно закатил глаза. − И вы учите нас, как сражаться с Охотниками уже целую неделю. Так что если мы все-таки закончили, у меня есть более важные дела. 

− Например, поиски Уолли? − неодобрительно спросила Чудо-Женщина. Ее слова заставили кровь в жилах Рой вскипеть. А какого черта он _не должен_ искать Уолли? 

− Да, − прорычал он, бросая ей вызов. Пусть только посмеет сказать, что ему нельзя это делать. 

− Только будь осторожен, − она помялась с ноги на ногу и положила руку себе на талию. − Я вижу, как Флэшу становится все хуже с каждым днем. Не хочу, чтобы ты закончил также. 

Харпер выгнул бровь. Он считал себя на стороне Барри Аллена, и неважно, о чем шептались другие члены Лиги. Будто бы Флэш толкал себя за опасные границы в поисках своего племянника. Многие из них не понимали, насколько они были близки. Рой помнил тот первый раз, когда он встретил Уолли и Барри. Они прибежали в Стар Сити, чтобы помочь Олли и Хэлу выбраться из смертельной ловушки злодея, в которую те угодили по глупости, а еще и Роя затащили за собой. По тому, как взаимодействовали Барри и Уолли, когда они прибыли на помощь, Харперу показалось, что они _были_ отцом и сыном. Теперь же он знал, что Барри был самым близким человеком для Уолли вместо отца. И, судя по всему, Барри чувствовал тоже самое, считал Уолли своим сыном, потому и делал все, чтобы вернуть его. 

Несколько часов назад Рой слышал новости, что Флэш без всяких объяснений вытащил злодея по имени Доктор Алхимия прямо из его камеры в тюрьме строго режима Айрон Хайтс в Централ Сити. И он все еще его не вернул. Барри выкинул свой маячок и не отвечал ни на одну попытку Сторожевой Башни связаться с ним. 

Это действительно было серьезной проблемой: Лига Справедливости _не могла_ позволить одному из своих членов-основателей врываться в тюрьмы и похищать заключенных. Хотя Рой очень сомневался, что Доктор Алхимия оказался на свободе. У него было ощущение, что злодей с куда большим удовольствием оставался бы в Айрон Хайтс, чем оказался бы с Флэшем в данный момент. Супермен и Марсианский Охотник все еще пытались найти Барри и снизить надвигающуюся катастрофу в прессе. 

Рой знал, что ситуация складывалась очень плохо, но если Барри делал что-то настолько глупое, то для этого была причина. Красная Стрела был уверен, что это было как-то связано с поисками Уолли, потому он надеялся, что Лига не найдет Барри, пока он не выяснит все, что было ему нужно. 

Развернувшись на пятках, он вышел из тренировочного зала Сторожевой Башни и решил не отвечать Чудо-Женщине. Он точно не хотел быть отстраненным от миссий каким-то сержантом строевой подготовки Зеленых Фонарей. В любом случае, в их словах была определенная доля правды. Больше всего на свете сейчас Рой хотел заниматься поисками Уолли, но он не мог позволить себе этого. На нем лежала и другая ответственность. Никто не патрулировал Стар Сити уже в течение нескольких дней, и Рой слышал, что грабежи вышли из-под контроля после того, как общественность узнала об угрозе возможного нападения Охотников за головами. Также он слышал, что Мерлин вернулся в город, что было ну просто... идеально... и ему еще нужно было проверить своего второго брата, прежде чем тот натворил бы что-нибудь. Дик справлялся с происходящим весьма плохо, и Рой хотел повидаться с ним прямо сейчас. 

Харпер покинул Сторожевую Башню беспрепятственно. Он воспользовался телепортом и переместился прямо на Гору Справедливости, где он ожидал встретить команду, вернувшуюся с их миссии. 

_"Идентификация: Красная Стрела − 21"_. 

Рой шагнул в пещеру. Он чувствовал напряжение и неправильность оттого, что он находился здесь, вместо того, чтобы искать Уолли в течение каждой свободной минуты своего времени. Но он взял себя в руки, прикрыл лицо ладонью и сделал глубокий вдох. Если быть честным с самим собой, Рой знал, что ему не удастся найти Уолли. Он мог вынести каждую дверь в Стар Сити, мог прочесать каждую улицу по двенадцать раз и допросить каждое живое существо, которое попадется ему на пути, и все равно он не доберется до него. Флэш уже делал все тоже самое и возвращался ни с чем. Харперу не следовало тратить на это время. Он мог принести пользу, занявшись чем-нибудь другим, чтобы остальные герои, тот же Зеленый Фонарь и Бэтмен, могли полностью сосредоточиться на поисках Уолли. Вот почему в предыдущие пару дней он по очереди с другими героями патрулировал Готэм, Метрополис, Централ Сити и Коаст Сити. 

− Есть какие-нибудь новости от Лиги Справедливости? − прозвучал спокойный голос Калдура откуда-то слева от Роя. 

Он уронил руку и мрачно взглянул на своего друга.

− За последние несколько часов не произошло ничего нового. Флэш по-прежнему неизвестно где, Охотники, изъятые Зелеными Фонарями, полностью уничтожены, а команды Фонарей, что исследовали базы Охотников в Южной Америке, Италии и Китае, тоже зашли в тупик. Они перерыли там все, ища какие-нибудь следы, но не нашли ничего, кроме очередных деактивированных андроидов и всего лишь двенадцати оставленных заводов. 

В зале совещаний Калдур находился в одиночестве. На голографических экранах компьютера над ним отображалась вся информация, которую они собрали на Профессора Зума и Синюю Троицу. Молчаливый атлант скрестил руки и отвернулся от экранов. 

− Я изучаю все это с тех пор, как мы вернулись. 

Рой подошел и встал рядом со своим старым другом, просмотрел открытые окна в поисках новой информации. 

− Нашел что-нибудь? 

− ...Нет, − спустя мгновение ответил Калдур. Он отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону, и его глаза побледнели от гнева. − Мне не нравится чувствовать себя бесполезным. 

− Поверь, мне знакомо это чувство, − Харпер хлопнул Аквалада по спине. − Где остальные? 

Калдур вздохнул и наклонился над консолью, тяжело оперся на руки. 

− В последний раз, как я их видел, Супербой и Мисс Марсианка были в ангаре. Полагаю, что Артемида в своей комнате. Она бросилась туда в ту же секунду, как приземлился био-корабль. Затанна может быть где угодно. Она попыталась утешить Робина после того, как они услышали о самоуничтожении Охотников, найденных Зелеными Фонарями, но он был не в том состоянии, чтобы слушать ее. 

− Где он? − Рой покачался на пятках, предчувствуя самое худшее. 

Калдур открыл видеозапись с камеры и показал, что Дик находился в тренировочном зале. Он взволнованно кивнул на экран. 

− Он там уже несколько часов. 

− Прекрасно... − вздохнул Рой. Он снова хлопнул Калдура по плечу и направился в тренировочный зал. − Я проверю его. Все равно заскочил как раз для этого, а затем, если вдруг понадоблюсь, я буду в Стар Сити на патруле. 

− Я свяжусь с тобой, если что, − сказал Калдур ему вслед. − Удачи. 

Не оборачиваясь, Харпер на прощание вскинул руку вверх. 

Как и показывали камеры, он нашел Дика в тренировочном зале. Чудо-Мальчик висел на гимнастических кольцах в двадцати футах над землей и удерживал себя в вертикальной позе вверх ногами. Рой заметил струящийся по нему пот и то, как дрожали его руки от усилий. Дик сменил позу, опустил ноги вниз и использовал инерцию, чтобы сделать кувырок. Когда он на мгновение завис в воздухе, то отпустил кольца, но снова поймал их на обратном движении. Согнув ноги перед собой на девяносто градусов, Дик заметил наблюдающего за ним от двери Роя. 

Он все еще был в своем бело-сером полярном костюме, только без плаща и капюшона. Должно быть, он совсем запарился в нем. Рой махнул Дику, чтобы он спустился, и подошел к ближайшей скамейке, на которую его брат небрежно бросил свое оборудование. 

Дик снова опустил ноги и качнулся назад. Он развел руки в стороны и кувыркнулся, отпустил кольца и спрыгнул вниз в обратном сальто. Харпер вздохнул, вытащил бутылку воды из холодильника возле стены. Ему не нужно было смотреть, он и так знал, что случится. Дик приземлился на руки, собираясь грациозно прыгнуть на ноги, но его руки подогнулись, и он неловко упал на мат с болезненным стоном. Перекатившись на спину, он просто остался лежать, уставившись в потолок и безжизненно раскинув руки в стороны. 

Рой бросил ему бутылку воды.

− Это было глупо. 

Она угодила ему в плечо и откатилась в сторону. Дик наградил Харпера недобрым взглядом, а затем отвернулся, отказываясь двигаться даже на миллиметр. 

Рой подошел к нему, поднял упавшую бутылку воды и уселся на мат возле своего друга, скрестив ноги. Он открутил крышку и помахал бутылкой, привлекая его внимание. 

− Ты собираешься выпить воду или мне придется вылить тебе ее на лицо, чтобы у тебя не случилось обезвоживания? 

Робин наградил его очередным взглядом и продолжил лежать на спине, стиснув зубы и тяжело дыша сквозь нос. Рой опустил бутылку и оперся о свои колени. 

− Ты тренируешься уже слишком долго. Тебе нужен отдых. 

− Я отдыхаю прямо сейчас, разве нет? − неожиданно огрызнулся на него Дик.

Рой стиснул зубы и не дал себе закричать на своего брата. 

− Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, и тебе кажется, что ты должен заниматься чем-нибудь полезным, а не просто ждать, пока что-нибудь произойдет. 

− Это преуменьшение, − с горечью сказал Дик. − Бэтмен _отстранил_ нас, пока у Лиги не появится нового следа. 

Харпер схватил Дика за руку и заставил его взять бутылку воды. 

− И значит ты, тем временем, решил себя угробить олимпийской программой упражнений на кольцах?

− Я не знаю, что еще мне делать! − Робин резко сел и расплескал воду в своей вспышке гнева. − Прошло уже почти два дня, а мы ни капли не продвинулись в поисках Уолли! Я просто не могу стоять и ничего не делать, пока он в плену у какого-то психопата, но я больше не знаю, что делать! Мне кажется, будто я схожу с ума! 

− Думаешь, ему сейчас лучше? − холодно ответил Рой, вырвав Дика из его гнева и заткнув его. Он уставился прямо в измученные глаза своего брата и ткнул его в грудь пальцем. − Ты должен держать себя в руках. Мы _найдем_ Уолли, и когда прозвучит сигнал, мы спасем его, потому нам нужно быть готовыми... А не жалеть себя за то, что мы беспомощны. 

Харпер чувствовал себя полным лицемером, когда говорил эти слова, но в них было гораздо больше смысла, когда они не были обращены лично к нему. 

− Мне уже не десять. Я знаю, что ты понятия не имеешь, правда ли мы найдем его или нет, − сердито нахмурился Робин. 

− Так значит тебе просто хочется верить в то, что мы больше никогда его не увидим? 

Сердце Роя тут же сжалось, когда он увидел шокированное выражение лица Дика. На его глазах заблестели слезы, и Красная Стрела почувствовал себя настоящим уродом за то, что так набросился на Робина. Он обнял его рукой за плечи и притянул ближе к себе. 

− Прости. Я не хотел быть таким мудаком. 

Дик ничего не ответил. Он просто прижался к Рою и несчастным взглядом уставился на мат на полу, не позволяя себе проронить ни слезинки. 

− Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по нему. Я тоже скучаю. И я знаю, что ты боишься за него, − Рой ободрительно сжал его плечо. − Особенно учитывая, как сильно ты его любишь. 

Дик напрягся, и его взгляд в тревоге скользнул по лицу Роя. 

− Я не тупой, − Харпер выгнул бровь, заметив его удивление. − И не слепой. Я видел, как ты смотрел на него в ту ночь в доме Барри и Айрис. 

Робин не стал отрицать, только нахмурился и опустил взгляд на свои руки. 

− Правда я думал, что это подождет до окончания войны с Охотниками, − Рой провел рукой по своим коротко стриженным волосам. − Ты уже решил, что будешь делать? 

Дик закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки и немного пожевал ее, а затем медленно кивнул. Он взглянул на Роя и только открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, как от основания шеи Роя раздался пронзительный писк. Он удивленно подпрыгнул и схватился за затылок. _Какого хрена?!_

Его пальцы наткнулись на что-то маленькое и металлическое, прицепленное на воротник его костюма. Рой поднял руки и попытался отсоединить устройство. Дик встал на колени и помог ему, а затем неуверенно протянул его. Харпер выхватил у него крошечный пищащий объект и озадаченно уставился на него. Он повертел его в пальцах, заметал мигающий бледно-зеленый огонек и маленькую антенну, торчащую из одного угла устройства. 

− Боже, − неожиданно выдохнул Дик. Он все еще смотрел на затылок Роя. − Откуда, черт возьми, у тебя эти отметины от когтей? 

Рой резко вскинул голову и стиснул устройство в кулаке. Его сердце забилось быстрее. 

Чешир.

− Мне нужно идти, − он вскочил на ноги и бросился к двери прежде, чем успел отреагировать Дик. Рой потянулся себе за спину и прямо на бегу вытащил планшет из заднего кармана своего колчана. Она оставила на нем маячок! Вот почему она так часто обнимала его за шею прошлой ночью. Рой включил свою собственную следящую программу и выбрал в ней имя Чешир. 

− Рой! − он услышал крики Дика позади себя. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, что Дик бежал за ним, но Харпер свернул в ближайший коридор и устремился к телепорту. − Что происходит?! Что случилось? 

Маленькая карта на экране планшета показала штат Калифорния. Мигающая точка находилась где-то в Стар Сити. Чешир связалась с ним и, очевидно, хотела, чтобы он пришел к ней, раз уж она забралась так далеко. Рой глянул на время на планшете: 19:39. Прошло чуть больше одного дня с тех пор, как он связался с ней. Неужели она уже что-то нашла? 

− Останься здесь, − рассеянно пробормотал Красная Стрела. Он нахмурился и увеличил карту с координатами Чешир, чтобы разглядеть адрес. 

− Ни за что! − Дик догнал его и схватил за руку. − Я вижу, что только что произошло нечто серьезное. Я иду с тобой! 

− _Дик!_ − нетерпеливо отмахнулся от него Рой. Он все еще пытался получить точный адрес. Что-то было не так в той части Стар Сити, на которую указывал маячок. Слишком много _знакомых_ улиц. Настолько знакомых, будто бы он проезжал по этим улицам всякий раз, когда выходил на патруль. − Ты не можешь пойти со мной. Это слишком опасно. 

− Если это опасно, тогда тебе нужна поддержка, − продолжал спорить с ним Робин, все еще придерживаясь ритма его бега. 

− Нет, − Рой бросил на него взгляд. − Это важно. Ты не должен мешаться! 

Вернее, он не мог позволить Дику узнать, что встречался с Чешир. Он нагрубил ему, но Робина нужно было разозлить, чтобы он отступил. 

− Это связано с Чешир, не так ли? − запыхаясь, выдохнул Дик. Сказывалась напряженная тренировка. 

Рой резко замер. Он обернулся и уставился на Дика, широко распахнув глаза в неверии. Кровь застыла в его жилах, и он онемел от шока. 

Чудо-Мальчик запнулся и оглянулся на него сначала удивленно, когда тот резко остановился, а затем уже с пониманием при виде шокированного выражения лица Харпера. Он уткнулся руками себе в бока и слегка ухмыльнулся. 

− Я _не слепой_ , Рой. 

Красная Стрела поморгал, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя удивление. Дик знал о Чешир. Черт. Если знал он, то кто еще? 

Планшет дважды пикнул, сообщая ему, что закончил отслеживание. Рой все еще онемело взглянул на экран. Чешир находилась на пересечении улицы Северная Огалла с проспектом Мойры Квин. _О черт_. Там же располагался секретный арсенал Оливера. Ее маячок висел на нем целый день, и она наверняка следила за его перемещениями. А он точно телепортировался в тот арсенал сегодня. Должно быть, когда его местоположение прыгало от одного места к другому за секунды через всю страну, это казалось подозрительным. И теперь Чешир ждала его там. 

− _Рой!_ − попытался привлечь его внимание Дик, когда он не ответил. 

− Да! Да, ты прав, − Харпер сунул планшет обратно в колчан и схватил Дика за руку, заставив его отступить. Он оглянулся по сторонам и понизил голос на тот случай, если Супербой находился где-то поблизости и мог услышать их. − Я иду на встречу с Чешир. Я впал в отчаяние и попросил ее помочь в поисках Уолли. Не знаю, как ты узнал насчет нее, но ты _не можешь_ пойти со мной. Она помогает мне искать Профессора Зума, но я не доверяю ей достаточно, чтобы знакомить вас. И если я приду с тобой, она может передумать и не рассказать мне, что нашла. Она слишком жестокая, и я не рискну предугадывать ее действия. 

К его удивлению, Робин перестал сопротивляться и отступил. 

− Хорошо, я понял. Я не пойду с тобой. Но в таком случае поторопись! 

Рой подозрительно разглядывал его несколько секунд. 

− Я серьезно. Не преследуй меня. 

− Ты думаешь, я стану рисковать шансом найти Уолли? − Дик даже подтолкнул Харпера в сторону телепорта. − Иди. Я прикрою тебя. 

У Харпера не было времени решать, действительно ли Дик отступил или просто притворялся. Он подбежал прямо к телепорту в зале совещаний и запрыгнул в него прежде, чем Калдур успел его о чем-нибудь спросить. 

_"Идентификация: Красная Стрела − 21"_. 

На секунду яркий свет ослепил его, а затем Рой ощутил рывок, с которым его переместило через всю страну. Когда он прибыл в секретное убежище Оливера в Стар Сити, первое, что он заметил, была туго натянутая растяжка со взрывчаткой возле выхода из телепорта. Рой инстинктивно отступил на шаг и в ту же секунду выхватил лук. Он проскочил под черной растяжкой и заметил Чешир: она сидела на рабочем столе посреди ярко освещенной комнаты, ее маска невинно лежала рядом с ней, а на голову она нацепила старую шапочку Роя от костюма Спиди. 

− Что это? − спросил Рой, указав на растяжку со взрывчаткой. 

− Ну, я же не знала, кто может появиться, − пожала плечами Чешир с язвительной улыбкой, но подняла детонатор и отключила его. − Ты не можешь винить девушку за осторожность. 

Харпер снял растяжку и прошел в центр комнаты. Он закинул лук за плечо и недовольно скрестил руки. 

− И ты собиралась взорвать моего бывшего наставника? 

− Только если бы он появился, − она откинула волосы за плечо и беззаботно усмехнулась. Когда Рой нахмурился сильнее, Чешир соскочила со стола и со вздохом сняла его старую шапочку. − Расслабься, Красный. Я бы дала ему время уйти. 

− Как мило, − с сарказмом ответил он. − Не считая того, что Зеленая Стрела ни за что бы не отступил, потому бы он все равно взорвался. 

− Ну тебе его лучше знать, чем мне, − Чешир лениво взмахнула одной рукой. Она обошла вокруг стола и принялась изучать стены, украшенные ножами и стрелами. Повернувшись спиной к Рою, она положила шапочку обратно на витрину с костюмом Спиди. − А вообще, что это за место? Это точно не убежище Зеленой Стрелы. Мне всегда казалось, что в убежище героя будет куда более... уютно? 

− Это секретный арсенал, − нетерпеливо сказал Красная Стрела. − Вернее, _был_ секретным. 

− Ох, мне это нравится, − неожиданно Чешир обернулась и изогнула плечи, уставившись на него озорным взглядом. − _Арсенал_. Тебе стоит сменить свое имя. 

Рой проигнорировал ее. 

− Как ты забралась сюда? 

Чешир не возмутил его резкий отпор. Она снова отбросила волосы, подняла руки над головой, сжав свои когтистые пальцы. 

− Я взломала замок. 

Рой чуть наклонился в сторону и увидел, что дверь в комнату была все же невредимой. Он подозрительно взглянул на Чешир. 

− Этот "замок" представляет собой высокотехнологичный сканер сетчатки. 

− Ты хочешь узнать, что я нашла, или нет? − она небрежно выгнулась назад, подняла одну ногу в воздух и сделал колесо, словно бы она просто прогуливалась в парке. 

− Да, − тут же ответил он, вся прежняя срочность вернулась к нему. 

Чешир выпрямилась и в течение нескольких минут молча изучала его с нечитаемым выражением. Затем она вытащила сверток бумаг из-за пояса на талии. Она бесцеремонно бросила их на стол, оперлась на одну ногу, чуть вытянув в сторону другую, и сложила руки на животе. 

Рой поймал сверток и разорвал ленту, удерживающую бумаги вместе. Он разложил файлы на столе и жадно осмотрел фотографии и документы. 

− Профессор Зум исчез с лица Земли, − заговорила Чешир так, словно ей было скучно. − Никто не видел его больше года. 

Рой поднял от бумаг на нее тревожный взгляд. 

− Но с ним все же _общались_ , − она улыбнулась, отвернулась к стене и принялась изучать весьма хитроумные стрелы, висящие там. − Но где бы я не искала, я заходила в тупик, потому я отправилась на небольшую прогулку в Централ Сити и Кейстоун и начала искать там. Ты знал, что под яркими и жизнерадостными городами-близнецами скрывается черный рынок впечатляющих масштабов под названием "Сеть"? 

Сеть? Рой никогда не слышал о чем-то подобном ни от Уолли, ни от Флэша, ни от кого-нибудь еще из Лиги Справедливости. Никто не упоминал, что в Централ Сити существовало нечто вроде черного рынка. 

− Нет. И что там? 

− Там проходят контрабандные операции высшего класса. Они ведут торговлю по всему миру, − Чешир отошла от стрел и подняла один из запасных луков Оливера. Она изобразила, будто бы вытащила стрелу, натянула тетиву, прикрыв один глаз, и прицелилась в Роя. − Там что-то вроде супермаркета для злодеев. Рынок достаточно новый, я бы сказала, что он существует всего несколько лет. И управляет им очень таинственная особа по кличке Блэксмит. 

Рой взглянул на фотографии. На них была изображена одна и та же женщина среднего возраста, с длинными волосами цвета индиго, черными, словно уголь, глазами и жестоким змеиным выражением лица. 

− Ее настоящее имя Амунет Блэк, − высокомерно сказала ему Чешир. − По слухам, она украла какой-то эликсир у своего мужа, и теперь она мета-человек. 

− Блэксмит... − Рой произнес ее имя, чтобы понять, как оно звучит. Он определенно никогда не слышал о ней прежде. − И как она и Сеть связаны с Зумом? 

Чешир наклонилась над столом и оттолкнула фотографии Блэксмит в сторону. Она нашла нужные бумаги и придвинула их к Рою. 

− Вся Сеть гудит слухами о новом наркотике, который вот-вот должен появится на рынке. Он называется Велосити. Даю тебе три попытки, чтобы догадаться, кто сделал его... 

− Профессор Зум, − с горечью сказал Харпер. Он изучил бумаги, которые содержали информацию о стоимости и количестве доступного Велосити, а также лист поставщиков и торговцев, у которых его можно будет приобрести, как только он выйдет. 

Чешир кивнула и коротко усмехнулась, подтвердив его догадку. 

− Кажется, Велосити действительно нечто сумасшедшее. 

− Но почему? − спросил он, продолжая изучать бумаги, пытаясь узнать хоть какое-нибудь из имен. − Что он делает? 

− Приносит удовольствие, как и все наркотики, − она взяла Роя за руку и нежно провела пальцем по венам на сгибе его локтя. − Но только этот еще дает суперскорость. 

− Что..? − с недоверием уставился на нее Рой. 

− Способности даются только на время, − Чешир отпустила его руку. − И от них остаются побочные эффекты. Кровоподтеки в глазах, невероятная зависимость, переутомление, ускоренное старение. И пока что наркотик убивал всех, кто его принимал. Профессор Зум еще работает над устранением побочных эффектов и тестирует его испытуемых, пытаясь его улучшить. Казалось, что пройдут года, прежде чем наркотик окажется на улицах, но внезапно дату выпуска _перенесли_. 

Красная Стрела взглянул на дату на бумагах и затем обратно на Чешир. Его взгляд следил за тем, как она прошлась по комнате и провела когтями по стенам. 

− Но в этом же нет никакого смысла. 

− Есть, если Зум готов улучшить Велосити к концу этого месяца. Но что же могло заставить его считать, что это возможно? − Чешир задумчиво постучала по своим губам одним когтистым пальцем и бросила на Роя невыразительный взгляд через плечо. – Может, он не так давно получил нечто, что позволит ему завершить наркотик? 

То, как она произнесла последнее предложение, заставило Роя задуматься. Чешир бросила фразу так, словно она точно знала, что было этим загадочным компонентом. Харпер сощурился и уставился на нее, пытаясь понять, что же она имел ввиду, когда неожиданное понимание врезалось в него, словно автобус. 

− Кид Флэш... − беззвучно выдохнул он, чувствуя, как все его тело захватывает ужас. − Вот что Зуму нужно от него. Его наркотик не работает, как надо, потому он похитил Кид Флэша и собирается использовать его, чтобы исправить препарат... 

Чешир медленно кивнула, но не казалась счастливой, что он догадался. Она осторожно подошла к рабочему столу и молча встала возле него, позволяя ему переваривать все сказанное. Рой не мог в это поверить. Вот же та зацепка, которой им так не хватало. Чешир нашла ее за один день и собрала всю возможную информацию, которую ей только удалось найти. 

− Чешир... − выдохнул Рой, в тревоге уставившись на бумаги. Он совершенно не знал, как ему реагировать. Это было как раз то, что нужно. Он сможет найти Уолли при помощи этой информации. 

− Джейд. 

Харпер удивленно вскинул голову.

− Что? 

− Мое имя, − призналась она с убийственно-серьезным взглядом. − Меня зовут Джейд. 

− Джейд... − тупо повторил он, не уверенный в том, собиралась ли она теперь зарезать его или просто улыбнуться ему. 

Он решил, что не хочет ждать и выяснять. Рой перегнулся через стол, запустил пальцы в густые черные волосы Джейд, притянул ее ближе к себе и поцеловал ее, бормоча около двадцати отчаянных благодарностей прямо ей в губы. 

Когда он отстранился и взглянул на нее, Джейд соблазнительно улыбалась. 

− Если ты всегда так благодаришь, то ты можешь просить меня об одолжении в любое время, Красный. 

Харпер принял решение за долю секунды, и оно было самым наиглупейшим в его жизни. Он поднял руку и стащил свою ромбовидную маску, закрывающую глаза. 

− Рой. 

В красивых глазах Джейд вспыхнуло удовольствие, и она ухмыльнулась так широко, словно вторила улыбке на своей маске Чешир. 

− А ты не лгал. С тобой теперь _куда_ интереснее. 

Рой поцеловал Джейд еще раз и поспешно собрал бумаги, разбросанные на рабочем столе.

− Мне нужно отнести это Лиге Справедливости! 

Он побежал к телепорту и начал вводить код доступа на Сторожевую Башню, но неожиданно замер и обернулся, с подозрением уставившись на Джейд. Она уже одела свою маску Чешир и наблюдала за ним, упершись руками в бока и доверчиво наклонив голову. Рой строго ткнул в нее пальцем и обвел комнату, полную оружия. 

− Не смей... ничего красть... 

Но Джейд лишь снова взяла ярко-желтую шапочку от костюма Спиди и засунула ее себе за пояс. 

Рой не смог сдержать улыбку. Когда он активировал луч телепорта, в его груди вспыхнуло теплое чувство.


	15. Chapter 15

**Сторожева Башня**  
 **24 марта, 20:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Диана знала о семейной любви не понаслышке. Она жила на острове в окружении сестер, за которых она бы без колебаний отдала свою жизнь. Верно, она никогда не была матерью и не испытывала прежде к детям родительских чувств. Но ближе всего к подобным чувствам для нее была опека над ее младшей сестрой и множеством юных героев, которых тренировали ее товарищи по команде. 

Донна уже не первый год умоляла Диану взять ее с собой в мир мужчин. Она хотела сражаться с преступностью, как ее наставница, она даже выбрала себе имя и костюм. 

Чудо-Девушка. 

Поначалу Диана отказывалась рассматривать эту идею, но затем она начала присматриваться к совместной работе некоторых героев и их помощников и даже почти согласилась. В конце концов, Донна была хорошим воином, ее навыки пусть и были немного неотточенными, но все же умелыми. Она все еще была юной, как по человеческим, так и по меркам амазонок, но пятнадцать лет нельзя было считать безответственным возрастом. Тому же Робину было девять, когда Бэтмен только начал тренировать его. 

Диана почти согласилась на эту идею. Она даже сходила к Гефесту и попросила его смастерить броню для ее сестры. А затем помощники вышли из-под контроля. Сначала Рой сбежал от Оливера, затем Дик, Уолли и Калдур прямо ослушались приказов своих наставников и подверглись большой опасности во время своих исследований Кадмуса. 

Тот случай надолго оттолкнул Диану от принятия решения, но вскоре помощники добились своей независимости, привлекли на свою сторону еще больше юных героев и образовали очень успешную команду. И Диана снова стала наблюдать за ними, постепенно начала пересматривать свое мнение по отношению к Донне, как к партнеру. 

Но ей нужно было еще немного времени для принятия окончательного решения, ведь обычными врагами Дианы оказывались полубоги и мистические магические существа, столь древние, как само человечество. Ее противники были особенно могущественными, и ей не хотелось подвергать свою любимую сестру подобной опасности. Особенно сейчас, когда Уолли попал в лапы одного из самых могущественных врагов Барри. 

Она могла только представлять, что он чувствовал, но она определенно его понимала. Если бы кто-то причинил боль ее сестрам, Диана бы убила виновников. Реакция Барри казалась ей логичной, но очень нездоровой для _него самого_. Он был, возможно, самым уважаемым героем из всех них после Кларка. А тот факт, что он похитил преступника из тюрьмы строго режима, очень ее волновал. 

Они только что получили новости, что Доктор Алхимия был возвращен в свою камеру в Айрон Хайтс около двадцати минут назад. У него было двенадцать сломанных костей, обширные ожоги на руках и ладонях и минимальная кровопотеря. Пока Капитан Атом разбирался с охраной Айрон Хайтс, Кларк направлялся в лабораторию Сторожевой Башни, чтобы допросить Барри. Компьютерная система оповестила о прибытии Флэша несколько секунд назад, которых для него было достаточно, чтобы добраться до лаборатории, где он практически жил последние два дня, когда не бегал по планете. 

− Насколько все плохо? – взволнованно спросил Кларк. Он искал Флэша в Миссури и Канзасе и вернулся только полчаса назад. 

− Не так плохо, как могло бы быть, − заверила его Диана. – Город Барри любит его, и, кажется, они не осудят его, пока не узнают всю картину. 

− Ладно, давайте сначала все проясним, прежде чем идти с заявлением в Централ Сити, − Кларк напряженно потер лицо. 

Они завернули за угол как раз в тот момент, когда к дверям лаборатории на полной скорости подлетел Хэл, объятый зеленым светом. Очевидно, он тоже услышал оповещение компьютерной системы. Заметив их, он опустился перед дверьми и выставил руки вперед, чтобы остановить их. 

− Погодите минутку! Дайте мне всего минуту, чтобы поговорить с ним, прежде чем вы начнете палить из всех орудий! 

Диана ощутила вспышку раздражения. Ей было сложно общаться с Хэлом. Он был эгоистичным, импульсивным и как будто постоянно _пытался_ вывести ее из себя, словно это доставляло ему удовольствие. 

− Мы не собираемся причинять ему боль, − спокойно заявил Кларк, наградив Хэла таким взглядом, будто бы тот произнес нечто глупое. 

Диана же надеялась, что его заявление окажется глупостью. Она помнила, как Кларк пытался пришпилить Барри к полу в ту ночь, когда она охраняла камеру Руди Уэста. Она правда надеялась, что им не придется снова сражаться с Барри. Он был хорошим другом, но победить его было непросто. В прошлый раз им потребовалась помощь троих других спидсетров. 

Она перевела взгляд с Кларка на Хэла и затем обратно на Кларка. Все до дрожи напоминало прошлый раз. Возможно, им стоило захватить с собой парочку спидстеров, но Макс Меркурий и Джей Гаррик все еще находились в медицинском блоке. 

− Верно... – Хэл несчастно провел рукой по волосам. – Но все же позвольте мне сначала зайти и поговорить с ним, на случай если он... эй! 

Диана решительно прошла мимо него и распахнула двойные двери, оглядываясь в поисках Флэша. Он стоял справа от двери, склонившись над столом, и разглядывал что-то в микроскоп, откинув маску с лица. Он ничем не показал, что заметил ее появление. 

Хэл влетел сразу же за ней и приземлился позади Барри, встав между своим другом и Дианой. Когда тот по-прежнему никак не отреагировал на их появление, Джордан опустил руку ему на плечо и наклонился к нему чуть ближе. 

− Дружище, тебе стоит прекратить все это. И даже если тебе нравится, что мы вдруг поменялись ролями, то мне нет. Обычно это я творю всякое глупое дерьмо, а _ты_ возвращаешь меня в реальность, помнишь? Я не могу нести ответственность. Я не создан для этого. 

Барри не оторвал взгляда от микроскопа. 

− Это Элемент Зета. 

− Что? – спросил Хэл, нахмурившись в замешательстве. 

Диана подошла к столу с другой стороны, где лежал маленький кусок какого-то камня. Она осмотрела его и заметила, что его прожилки слабо светились золотистым светом. 

− Одно из веществ в образцах крови, − Барри выпрямился и мрачно взглянул на Хэла. Под его обычно яркими глазами залегли темные круги, а волосы были в беспорядке. – Это Элемент Зета. Я нашел его. 

Кларк посмотрел на камень, затем на Барри, словно пытался совместить эти факты в своем уме. 

− Это как-то связано с тем, что ты вызволил одного из своих врагов из тюрьмы? 

Взгляд Флэша мгновенно переместился на Кларка, и он ответил столь грубым тоном голоса, который было очень непривычно слышать от него. 

− Во время одной из первых моих стычек с Зумом, еще _до того_ , как он обрел свои силы, он пользовался Элементом Зета, чтобы получить суперскорость. Доктор Алхимия синтезировал его для него. 

Кларк с понимаем снова взглянул на камень и медленно кивнул. 

− Значит, ты решил, что Доктор Алхимия ответственен за наличие Элемента Зета в крови Синей Троицы. Ты забрал его, чтобы допросить... 

− Откуда ты знаешь, что Элемент Зета просто не является ингредиентом в сыворотке доктора Орлова? – спросила Диана. 

− Я криминалистический эксперт, − отрывисто ответил Барри и сощурился, словно она оскорбила его. – Я знаю, как проверять данные. Орлов создал свою сыворотку задолго до первого появления Зума. Он даже не знал о существовании Элемента Зета, и вряд ли бы смог синтезировать его. 

− Значит, к этому точно причастен Доктор Алхимия, − поспешно сказал Кларк. Судя по всему, он пытался смягчить возрастающий гнев Барри до того, как он станет проблемой. – Что он рассказал, когда ты поговорил с ним? 

− Поначалу ничего, − зловеще, но уклончиво начал Барри. – Он продолжал мне лгать и притворялся, что ничего не знает о Зуме. Пока я не заставил его все рассказать. 

− Ты пытал его, − прямо заявила Диана. Он даже не скрывал, что сделал с пленным злодеем. Он избил его в попытке получить ответы. Барри повернулся к ней, и она грустно взглянула на него, словно вынуждая его все отрицать. 

Но он не стал. 

− Он рассказал, что Зум пришел к нему где-то чуть больше года назад и попросил синтезировать большое количество Элемента Зета – где-то около пятидесяти килограмм, но не пояснил, зачем, − спокойно продолжил Барри. – Он рассказал, что Зум угрожал убить его, если он хоть словом обмолвиться об этом. 

− Но как ты заставил его заговорить? – нервно спросил Хэл. Он становился все более и более взволнованным с каждой секундой. 

− Я заставил его бояться _себя_ больше, − осторожно пробормотал Флэш, поглядывая на Хэла краем глаза. 

Кларк по-прежнему выглядел расстроенным новостями, но он смог сдержать себя и осторожно обратился к Барри. 

− Что все это значит? 

− Я не знаю... – казалось, Барри немного успокоился. Он закрыл глаза и оперся о стол для поддержки. – Очевидно, Зум нашел, как использовать Элемент Зета и вводить его в кровь, но какой смысл применять его к Синей Троице, они же уже спидстеры. Разве что для того, чтобы усилить эффект. Но кроме этого... у меня нет никаких идей. Я думал, что эта зацепка даст мне куда больше, но я зашел в очередной тупик. Зум отлично заметает все следы. 

Повисло долгое молчание, и Диана увидела, как слегка поник Барри. Ее сердце дрогнуло. Он старался так сильно, но каждый след, который у них появлялся, в итоге оборачивался ничем. Они никак не могли отследить Зума. Она знала, как тяжело было продолжать двигаться вперед, когда казалось, что надежды больше не осталось. 

− Барри, нам нужно поговорить о произошедшем, − неохотно, но твердо начал Кларк. – Похищать преступника из тюрьмы... есть же другие способы, как можно было допросить Доктора Алхимию. Ты должен был организовать встречу в Айрон Хайтс... 

Флэш наградил его таким взглядом, будто он сошел с ума. 

− На это не было времени! Ты осознаешь, что время на суперскорости воспринимается совершенно иначе? Если Зум пытает Уолли, то он может растянуть час на года. А Уолли в его руках уже тридцать три часа! На то, чтобы «организовать встречу» не было времени! 

− Но все же можно было решить это гораздо лучше, − вздохнул Кларк. – Пока мы тут разговариваем, Капитан Атом пытается разобраться с последствиями. Члены Лиги Справедливости не могут позволить себе совершать нечто подобное, Барри. Мы не можем портить нашу репутацию, особенно когда люди, вроде Годфри, пристально следят за нами в ожидании любой ошибки. 

− Да мне плевать на публичную репутацию Лиги! – прорычал Барри. Даже Диана слегка поморщилась при словах Кларка. Он был прав, но она знала, что он не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали так грубо. – Все, что меня волнует, это поиски моего _сына!_

Но гнев Барри неожиданно исчез, и он удивленно распахнул глаза, когда понял, насколько он вышел из себя. Хэл нахмурился и с грустным волнением протянул руку, коснувшись его плеча. 

− Все гораздо серьезнее. Если ты однажды пересечешь подобную черту, будет гораздо проще сделать это снова, − Кларк смягчил обвинение в своем голосе и сочувственно взглянул на Барри. – Мы переживаем за тебя. 

− Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы найти его, − Флэш оттолкнулся от стола и схватил руду, в которой содержался Элемент Зета. Когда его гнев поутих, Барри перестали волновать их попытки вмешаться. – Если хотите, то можете выгнать меня из Лиги. Мне плевать. 

− Но что насчет твоего города? – Диана шагнула вперед и загородила ему дорогу, когда он направился к выходу. 

− Я отвечу перед ним, как только все это закончится, и когда я найду Уолли, − он обошел ее и повернулся к ним троим спиной. 

Диана, смотрела, как он шел к двери. Она желала остановить его, но не знала, что сказать. Как она собиралась остановить человека, который защищал свою семью? А вот у Хэла, кажется, возникла какая-то идея, потому что он бросился за Барри, но не успел он вымолвить и двух слов, как неожиданно двери лаборатории распахнулись с резким грохотом. 

Диана машинально приготовилась к битве, но расслабилась, когда увидела вбежавшего в лабораторию Роя. Он тяжело дышал, и с него градом катился пот. Судя по всему, он бежал прямо сюда. 

− Я везде вас искал, − лучник сделал тяжелый вдох. Он шагнул ближе к Барри и протянул ему кипу бумаг и фотографий, небрежно скрепленных вместе. Диана выгнула бровь, заметив кривую ухмылку на его лице. Почему он вдруг так счастлив? Еще несколько часов назад он был неуправляемым ураганом в тренировочном зале. 

− Вам нужно взглянуть на это.

**Неопознанное местоположение**  
 **Дата и время неизвестны**

Казалось, словно кто-то вырвал из его груди сердце и заменил его на сердце восьмидесятилетнего старика. Уолли медленно открыл глаза. Он был в более ясном сознании, чем в прошлый раз. Оглядевшись по сторонам в своей стеклянной камере, он сел. По другую сторону стекла стояли двое высоких мужчин в сине-белых костюмах с масками, полностью закрывавшими их лица, и белыми звездами, изображенными на груди костюмов. Один из них стоял немного дальше от камеры, опустив руки и склонив голову на бок, словно озадаченная собака. Второй смотрел в его сторону почти точно также, но стоял ближе, а в руках держал нечто наподобие пульта управления. 

Это были те два спидстера, что напали на Джея и Макса! 

Уолли вскочил на ноги. 

Вернее... попытался это сделать. 

Вышло так, что он ужасно не рассчитал скорость, с которой хотел встать, и потерял равновесие, в итоге рухнул вперед в какую-то странную позу. Уолли вытянул руку, чтобы опереться о стекло, но снова не рассчитал скорость и уткнулся в него плечом. Не в состоянии синхронизировать действие своих подогнувшихся конечностей, он снова упал и сильно ударился об пол. Затем со стоном перекатился на спину. 

Что, черт возьми, это было? Он двигался неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. 

Два спидстера с молчаливым любопытством наблюдали за его действиями. Уолли поднялся на четвереньки и в тревоге уставился на пол. Сердце билось в груди со скоростью улитки, оно казалось тяжелым, медленным и _неестественным_. Коснувшись двумя дрожащими пальцами своей шеи, Уолли попытался проконтролировать свое дыхание и начал считать. 

Один... два... три... четыре... пять... шесть... семь... восемь... девять... 

Он широко распахнул глаза и уселся на пятки в онемелом шоке. Его сердцебиение было едва ли быстрее одного удара в секунду. Это было... настолько уморительно медленно по сравнению с обычным ритмом, что Уолли не знал, что и думать. Его пульс не был настолько медленным в течение нескольких последних лет, с того самого момента, когда он получил свои силы. 

Его пальцы скользнули по шее ниже. Может, он просто неправильно посчитал свой пульс? Пальцы наткнулись на нечто твердое, что плотно прилегало к его шее. И наконец-то его сердце чуть дрогнуло. Уолли схватился за неизвестный объект двумя руками, ощупал металлическое ожерелье, и беззвучно выдохнул от ужаса, когда понял, что это было. 

Блокирующий ошейник.

Вот почему его сердце билось так медленно. Ошейник блокировал его скорость. Он забирал у него все силы. Уолли отчаянно подергал за него, изучил в поисках каких-либо дефектов, но ничего не нашел. В поисках объяснений Кид Флэш поднял взгляд на двух спидстеров, но они по-прежнему молчали, лишь тупо смотрели на него. Уолли попытался снова вскочить на ноги, как привык, но опять потерпел поражение. Правда, теперь он уже знал, что было не так, и скорректировал свои движения прежде, чем упал. Он сильно ударил по стеклу. Его сила была куда меньше обычной, но все же достаточной, чтобы стекло задребезжало. Ладно, он все еще был таким же сильным, как обычно, но только без дополнительной инерции от суперскорости. Слава богу, что дядя Барри всегда настаивал на силовых тренировках и упражнениях, несмотря на то, что они были мета-людьми. Было опасно для жизни полагаться только на свою скорость. 

Но когда Уолли осмотрел двух невозможно быстрых спидстеров, стоящих по другую сторону стекла, он с сожалением понял, что сейчас это ему ничего не даст, уж точно не против этой парочки. Затем он снова лихорадочно оглядел окружающую его обстановку. Он находился все на том же складе. Его взгляд скользнул к роллетным воротам, к которым прежде вели следы мокрого снега. Вот оно. Если ему нужно бежать, то именно туда. Этот выход определенно выведет его наружу. 

Уолли снова оглянулся на расслабленных спидстеров и ощутил, как сжались его внутренности. Он ни за что не сможет сбежать от них. Он не смог этого сделать, когда у него были силы, а сейчас-то он уж точно не проскользнет мимо них. Уолли повернулся кругом и осмотрел различные столы и контейнеры, что заполняли пространство, до этого закрытое Зумом. 

_Зум_. 

Черт! Он все еще где-то здесь?! 

Кид Флэш закружил по камере, лихорадочно осматривая комнату в поисках малейших признаков злодея в ярко-желтом костюме. Но... казалось, что его здесь не было. Впрочем, это ничего не значило. Профессор Зум вполне мог прятаться за каким-нибудь из возвышающихся контейнеров. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался адаптироваться к столь медленной скорости. Ух. Как он вообще жил так раньше? Как тетя Айрис, Хэл и Дик живут так? Уолли нахмурился, вспомнив о своей семье и друзьях. Он представил себе улыбающееся лицо тети Айрис, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он скучал по ним. Черт, как долго он уже отсутствовал? Они должны были уже знать, что он пропал. Они хотя бы искали его? 

Прекрати так думать. Конечно же, они искали его. 

Уолли снова начал обретать храбрость. Он опять ударил по стеклу и с вызовом уставился на парочку спидстеров. 

− Выпустите меня отсюда! 

Тот, что стоял ближе к стеклу, поднял пульт управления и нажал на кнопку. Тут же послышалось шипение, и стеклянный цилиндр начал подниматься вверх, отсоединившись от основания. Уолли удивленно запнулся. Он не ожидал, что они... неважно! Он не был каким-то беззащитным гражданским. Его тренировали лучшие из лучших, и он не собирался позволять им делать, что бы они ни задумали, без достойной битвы. 

Кид Флэш нырнул под стекло и со всей скорости устремился к роллетным воротам. 

Но он снова просчитался. В своем сознании он был уже за несколько сантиметров до двери, а его ноги сделали только шесть шагов. Ну конечно, он же был отрезан от своих сил. Но сдаваться было уже слишком поздно. Уолли стиснул зубы и побежал так быстро, как мог, что было все равно впечатляющим для обычного человека. Ему же казалось, будто он полз. Он заставлял свои ноги двигаться еще быстрее, хоть и ощущал себя глупо, но у него не было выбора. 

Давай же. Ну же. _Ну!_

Уолли оглянулся через плечо прямо на бегу, когда уже преодолел треть пути до выхода, и заметил, что ни один из спидстеров не преследовал его. Они не двинулись даже ни на миллиметр, всего лишь повернули головы в его сторону, наблюдали за ним. Тогда он снова перевел взгляд на дверь и сосредоточился на дыхании, хотя все его инстинкты кричали, что что-то было не так. Они должны были преследовать его. Почему же они не преследовали? Неужели они играли с ним? Они хотели позволить ему добежать до двери, а затем снова поймать и отволочь в камеру, чтобы заставить его почувствовать боль поражения, когда столь близкую свободу вырвут из его рук? 

Он напряг все силы и продолжал бежать. Уолли выдержит все. 

Но затем его словно ударила молния. Кид Флэш ощутил вспышку сильной обжигающей боли, прошившей все его тело. Его мышцы заныли, и он рухнул на пол в припадке. Кожу защипало, будто бы она запузырилась, сердце забилось быстрее, а он беспомощно дергался на полу. Казалось, будто каждая клеточка его тела взрывалась. 

Уолли испытывал такую жгучую, обездвиживающую боль лишь однажды. Это случилось в самый счастливый день его жизни, когда ему было десять лет, и он впервые встретился с Флэшем в лаборатории своего дяди в полицейском участке Централ Сити. Тогда сквозь окно залетела молния и ударила его прямо в грудь, отбросив его на полку с химикатами. Вот как он получил свои способности. 

А затем боль исчезла. 

Он уставился в темный потолок и распахнул рот, чувствуя на языке медный привкус крови. Должно быть, когда он стиснул челюсть, то прикусил себе язык. В его голове звенело от боли, и вспышки агонии распространялись по его костям. Уолли мог только лежать, парализованный, и чувствовать, как сердце яростно билось в груди, словно он только что завершил пробежку от одного побережья материка до другого. Но затем его подхватили под руки и подняли. Уолли удалось повернул шею и разглядеть обоих спидстеров, вставших по бокам от него. 

Они начали удаляться от роллетных ворот, и Уолли попытался дернуть ногами, чтобы воспротивиться, однако его ноги лишь беспомощно волочились за ним. Тогда, используя плечи, он дернулся в сторону и ударил локтем спидстера справа. Но безрезультатно. Спидстеры продолжали молчать, и они никак не отреагировали, просто протащили его через всю комнату к другому выходу. Уолли сглотнул свою кровь и сильно надавил пятками на пол. Но его только сильнее дернули за руки и продолжили тащить вперед. 

Постепенно чувства начали возвращаться к его мышцам. Несмотря на неудачу, Кид Флэш продолжал бороться с болью и сгибать ноги. Он схватился за одну из рук, что держала его, резко повернулся и ударил голенью под правую коленку спидстеру. Когда его нога слегка подогнулась, Уолли ударил другой ногой уже прямо в коленную чашечку. Раздался удовлетворительный хруст, и спидстер в сине-белом костюме упал. 

Спидстер, что держал его слева, отпустил его руку, схватил его за воротник рубашки, в которую они переодели его вчера, и отшвырнул его. Уолли ударился об пол и только оперся одной ногой о землю, когда ошейник снова прошил его током. Он задергался и рухнул на бетон головой вперед. Пальцы на его руках и ногах болезненно задрожали, и, казалось, будто его органы были готовы лопнуть от перенапряжения. Острый ослепляющий разряд безжалостно рвал его мускулы, и несколько секунд продлились дольше, чем в прошлый раз. Лежа плашмя на полу, Уолли увидел, как спидстер, которого он уронил, обхватил поврежденное колено обеими руками, сильно дернулся, и колено встало на место. Спидстер не издал ни единого стона боли. 

Он поднялся на ноги и также, как и его партнер, молчаливо смотрел на то, как Уолли беспомощно корчился на полу. Устройство управления ошейником в его руке было направлено прямо на него. Когда он опустил его и снова выключил, а электричество угасло, то они опять схватили его под руки и продолжили идти так, словно ничего не произошло. 

Пытаясь оправиться от боли, Уолли принялся оглядываться по сторонам и изучать комнату, куда его затащили. Они миновали брезент, который закрывал вид на конвейер раньше, и теперь Уолли смог его разглядеть. На небольшой ленте конвейера, с ровными расстояниями между ними, располагались ряды новых голов Охотников. 

Великолепно. Он оказался заперт прямо на _фабрике_ Охотников за головами. Ну просто прекрасно. Уолли сплюнул кровь изо рта и безжизненно обвис в руках своих захватчиков, пока они тащили его через двери. Он был достаточно умным и не стал пытаться вырваться в третий раз. Лучше сохранить энергию и попробовать позже, когда ему представится шанс. 

Они покинули темный склад и зашли в чистый, ярко освещенный коридор. Шершавые стены были практичного серого цвета и без окон. Военные ботинки спидстеров громко скрипели на плитке пола, пока Уолли запинался в своих обессиленных ногах. Постойте, почему он вообще пытался идти? Кид Флэш полностью обмяк, и обоим спидстерам пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы тащить его дальше, но затем они просто сдались и подняли его над землей. 

Куда бы они его ни тащили, у Уолли все равно не было выбора. Но черта с два он облегчит им эту задачу. Он проигнорировал боль в руках и просто безжизненно висел и внимательно следил за маршрутом, запоминал его на тот случай, если ему это понадобится позже. 

Поворот налево, еще раз налево, лифт справа, вниз на четыре этажа, но отсутствие какой-либо лестницы _особенно_ ужасало. Мимо шести дверей по коридору налево, и последняя дверь в конце коридора. 

Тюремщики Уолли внесли его в комнату, сильно напоминающую медицинский кабинет. Только вместо смотрового стола здесь стояло откидное кресло с оковами. Возле кресла стояли две женщины, одетые в красно-синюю форму Охотников. Одна из них была темноволосой и молодой, а вторая – шатенкой среднего возраста. На обоих были хирургические маски, перчатки, и они держали несколько пустых вакуумных пробирок для сбора крови. 

О черт, _нет!_ Уолли лихорадочно задергался, забился и завертелся, пытаясь вырваться. Он был не прав! Ему нужно было бороться на всем пути сюда. 

Один из спидстеров ударил его в почку, и Уолли с выдохом согнулся пополам. Он взбрыкнул своими длинными ногами и смог ответить обидчику. Но тот отразил его удар и мгновенно изменил хватку. Один из них схватил руки Уолли за спиной, а другой таким же образом сжал его ноги. Кид Флэш откинул голову назад и ударил ей спидстера по лицу, но как и ожидалось, это не принесло никакого результата. 

Они все же затащили Уолли на кресло и прижали его к нему, пока две женщины быстро застегнули ремни. Он попытался выровнять дыхание и не паниковать, когда его руки, ноги и туловище оказались привязаны. Черт, ему _очень_ хотелось, чтобы его костюм остался на нем. Ему бы пригодилась дополнительная уверенность в себе, что он вселял в него, потому что черные штаны, рубашка и ботинки, в которые его переодели, совершенно не помогали ему считать себя героем. И, боже, разве можно было чувствовать себя еще более беззащитным, чем сейчас? Ну, они хотя бы не заткнули его. Когда он сталкивался с сильным врагом, он часто использовал свой болтливый язык в качестве ложного преимущества. 

Когда женщины подошли к нему, и темноволосая закатала его рукав и протерла кожу на сгибе локтя какой-то желтой и стерильной на запах жидкостью, Уолли дернул рукой так, как позволяли ему оковы, и уставился на нее. 

− Вау, как много здесь бракованных злодеев, а? А вы кто такие? Роботы-медсестры номер один и номер два? Что вы делаете? Заменяете масло и разогреваете моторы? 

− Мы не роботы, − нахмурилась темноволосая женщина, остальное выражение ее лица было скрыто медицинской маской. – Мы последователи, и всем нам порой нужна медицинская помощь. 

Она ввела ему в руку иглу шприца, зафиксировала ее на месте и повернулась к своей коллеге. Вторая женщина передала ей пустую пробирку, и она поднесла ее к его руке. Уолли заметил, как пробирка величиной с палец начала наполняться его кровью, и он снова запаниковал. Ох черт. Зачем им нужна его кровь? Для клонирования? Для экспериментов? 

− Вот только вы не похожи на других людей, − выпалил он, все еще дергая рукой и стараясь усложнить ей задачу. – Вы какие-то мерзкие психопаты. Вы похищаете детей и помогаете приблизить конец света. То есть, кто вообще в своем уме будет помогать кучке роботов убивать свой собственный вид? Постойте... Эу, вас же не возбуждают роботы, ведь нет? Потому что вот это совсем отвратительно. Знаете, в таком случае вам стоит обратиться к психотерапевту. 

Темноволосая женщина даже не взглянула на него. Она просто заменила полную пробирку следующей, а первую протянула обратно своей коллеге. 

− Как вы вообще оказались здесь? Не смогли найти нормальную работу в больнице? – Уолли поморщился, будто испытывал к ним жалость. – Ох, уверен, у вас не получалось сохранять людям жизни, да? И потому вам пришлось пойти на работу к роботам, потому что им вроде как все равно. Я прав? 

Женщина метнула на него раздраженный взгляд, но она только снова поменяла пробирки, наполнив очередную его кровью. 

− _Эй_ , я вам не бочка с кровью, вы, вампиры! – чем больше пробирок наполнялось его кровью, тем сильнее дергался в оковах Кид Флэш. Должно быть, эта была уже двенадцатой. – Послушайте, дамочка, если вы решили связать меня и украсть мою кровь, для начала вам бы стоило угостить меня ужином. Я так просто не даюсь. 

Она вздохнула и передала очередную пробирку. 

− Андерс, не могла бы ты заткнуть его? 

Вторая женщина кивнула и отложила пробирки с образцами крови. Она отошла к шкафчикам возле дальней стены и вытащила широкий черный кляп. 

Уолли принялся хаотично сопротивляться. 

− Только скажите мне, зачем вам моя кровь, и я заткнусь на... три минуты. Хорошо? Эй, я думаю, это честная сделка! Идите вы к черту от... _ммм!_

Она прижала плотную ткань к его рту и подбородку, застегнула ее на затылке и затем продолжила помогать своей коллеге. Уолли упрямо дергал головой и пытался сбросить кляп. 

Вскоре после этого две женщины быстро закончили, упаковали двадцать пробирок с его кровью и выбросили иголку и держатель. Пожилая шатенка дважды постучала в дверь и подождала, пока она откроется. Уолли молчаливо оглянулся на дверь и ощутил, как ускорился его пульс, когда в комнату шагнул знакомый мужчина в желтом костюме. 

Снова Профессор Зум. 

− Нам нужны провожатые до лаборатории, − нервно сказала ему темноволосая последовательница. 

Зум только ткнул пальцем на дверь. 

− Грегор, Болеслав. Оставьте мне устройство дистанционного управления. 

Уолли с любопытством проследил, как два спидстера и женщины покинули комнату. Один из них шел перед женщинами, второй позади. Должно быть, его образцы крови весьма важны, раз им нужна такая охрана. Он ощутил, как его внутренности неприятно сжались, когда он задумался о том, что же они собирались сделать с его кровью. Для этого они похитили его? По-крайней мере, теперь в происходящем появился какой-то смысл. 

− Ну, доброе утро, Уолли, − Зум повернулся к нему и стянул свою маску, как только комната опустела. – Как спалось? 

Уолли наградил его мрачным взглядом. 

Зум улыбнулся. Извращенное подобие лица его дяди исказилось, и на нем проступило сумасшедшее удовольствие. 

− Не похоже, чтобы ты сегодня вел себя, как хороший мальчик. Послушай, почему бы нам не заключить сделку? Я дам тебе шанс оправдать себя. _Я_ вытащу твой кляп, а _ты_ расскажешь мне тайны личности всех тех героев, которых ты знаешь. Думаю, это честная сделка, верно? 

Кид Флэш постарался, чтобы страх не отразился на его лице, и помотал головой. 

− Нет? Хм. Ну ладно, как насчет такого варианта: я сниму с тебя кляп, если ты расскажешь мне тайны личностей и коды доступа, которые ты знаешь. Например, к залу Справедливости и Сторожевой Башне. 

Уолли лежал очень неподвижно, стараясь выразить своим лицом дерзкое неповиновение. 

Тоун вздохнул и всплеснул руками будто бы в притворном раздражении. 

− С тобой непросто договориться. Неужели ты набрался этого от Барри? Ладно, последнее предложение. Я больше не смогу смягчить условия сделки, Уолли, потому прекрати _просить!_ Ты _расскажешь_ мне тайны личностей героев, коды доступа и местоположение всех ваших секретных убежищ. И тогда я вытащу _твой кляп_. Ну, что скажешь? 

Он ощутил, что его напускная храбрость начала исчезать, а страх все больше захватывал тело. «Успокойся, Уолли», − мысленно велел он себе. Ему нужно было сохранять спокойствие. 

Когда Кид Флэш не кивнул и не покачал головой, Зум недовольно скрестил руки. 

− Ты не особенно сговорчив, Уолли. Хочешь, чтобы я силой выбил эту информацию из тебя? Какой ты грубиян. 

А затем Зум зловеще улыбнулся. 

− Разве твоя мама тебя этому учила? 

Уолли пришел в бешенство. Он яростно задергался в оковах, пытаясь закричать сквозь кляп. _Как он посмел?!_

Зум откинул голову назад и рассмеялся, пока Уолли пытался освободиться. 

− О, ну не будь ты таким. Я же пытался быть милым. В конце концов, между нами много чего происходило. Верно, я _ненавижу_ тебя и хочу, чтобы ты умер, но ведь _ты_ сделал меня таким. 

Тоун подошел ближе и неожиданно оказался прямо перед Уолли. Он оперся на подлокотник кресла одной рукой, а другой схватил Уолли за горло. Несочетающиеся глаза Зума, полные безумия, уставились на него, и Уолли, оцепенев на мгновение, принялся размышлять, украл ли Зум глаза и вставил их себе или же он просто использовал какое-то устройство из будущего, чтобы изменить их цвет. Он очень надеялся, чтобы правдой оказалось его последнее предположение, но у него было ужасное ощущение, что Зум вырвал глаза у двух разных людей. 

− Ты расскажешь мне все, даже если мне придется вырывать каждый слог из твоего горла, − прорычал Зум. Его глаза вспыхнули красным, и Кид Флэш ощутил электричество, окутавшее их. – Я собираюсь заставить тебя предать всех, кого ты любишь, а затем, когда я продам тайны их личностей нужным злодеям, я собираюсь проследить, что они точно будут знать, кто именно выдал их личности. 

Уолли ударил Зума головой в лицо и почувствовал, как у психопата сломался нос. Профессор Зум удивленно отшатнулся, схватился за свой кровоточащий нос и прикрыл глаза от боли. А затем он нажал большим пальцем на кнопку пульта управления. 

Ошейник снова прошил его тело электричеством, и Уолли беспорядочно задергался на кресле. Он попытался не показывать, насколько ему было больно, но все же задушено всхлипнул. Заряд прошелся по его телу, словно огонь, ускоряя ритм его сердца, пока он не почувствовал, что оно готово выскочить из груди. 

Зум выключил ошейник, и Уолли обмяк, тяжело дыша. Тоун стер кровь со своего лица и принялся небрежно подбрасывать пульт управления на своей ладони. 

− Черт возьми, это весело. Мне нужно быть осторожным и не нажимать на кнопку слишком часто. Я же не хочу случайно убить тебя. 

Уолли хотелось закричать, что не было ничего случайного в том, чтобы привязать кого-то к креслу и пытать до смерти электричеством, но он знал, что Зуму было плевать. 

Профессор Зум протянул руку и стянул с него кляп. 

− Посмотрим. Я уже знаю тайны личностей всей твоей семьи и где они живут. Я знаю имена первого Флэша и его жены, но они меня не сильно заботят. Герои в отставке не принесут мне много денег. Давай-ка подумаем о ком-нибудь другом. Кто там ваши лучшие приятели? 

Он щелкнул пальцами, словно его внезапно осенила идея. 

− Вспомнил! Зеленый Фонарь. Скажи мне, _кто_ он. 

Хэл Джордан. 

Уолли плюнул кровью в Зума. Это было по-детски – и немного отвратительно – но он почувствовал, что это как нельзя лучше выражало его ответ. 

− Где он живет? Я знаю, что он довольно близок с Барри. Конечно же, ты знаешь про него все? – Зум только закатил глаза при виде отрицания Уолли. – Я уверен, что знаешь. 

− Пфф, − выдохнул Кид Флэш, притворяясь, будто с ним все в порядке. – Ты ничего не знаешь. Флэш ненавидит Зеленого Фонаря. Они вообще друг друга на дух _не переносят_. 

− Лжец, − усмехнулся Профессор Зум. Он обхватил ладонь Уолли своими руками и спокойно сломал ему указательный палец. – Почему бы нам не попробовать снова? Кто такой Зеленый Фонарь? 

Уолли задохнулся от боли и крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Он попытался не смотреть на ужасно согнутую фалангу пальца и вместо этого сосредоточился на Зуме, который пристально наблюдал за ним с откровенным удовольствием на лице. Уолли постарался не дернуть своей рукой и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы проконтролировать боль. 

− Ну же, Уолли. Просто скажи мне его имя. Он ведь не заслуживает еще одного сломанного пальца, ведь так? 

Нет, Хэл определенно _заслуживал_. Кид Флэш считал его своим вторым дядей. 

− На самом деле, Зеленый Фонарь – это Ядовитый Плющ под прикрытием, − очень серьезно сообщил он. – Но никому не рассказывай. Это тайна. 

С недовольным видом Зум сломал ему средний палец. Уолли рвано вскрикнул и машинально попытался согнуть пальцы в попытке защитить их. 

− Продолжай мне врать, и я начну выдирать тебе зубы, − зловеще пообещал он. – Хорошо, я проявлю милосердие и выберу другого героя, но всего лишь раз. Мерлин уже не один год гоняется за Зеленой Стрелой. Скажи мне, кто он. 

Оливер Квин. Они с Роем не всегда ладили, но он все еще оставался его приемным отцом. Рой любил его, признавался ли он в этом или нет, и Оливер всегда очень хорошо относился к Уолли. Он ни за что не выдаст личность Оливера, чтобы спасти себя. 

− О, та же история, − пожал плечами Уолли, пытаясь говорить так спокойно, как только мог, хотя от его сломанных пальцев разносилась острая мучительная боль. – Он и Черная Канарейка – одно лицо. Мог бы и сам догадаться, они же оба блондины. 

Зум яростно зарычал. Он схватил безымянный палец и мизинец Уолли, согнул их назад, пока они не коснулись тыльной стороны его ладони. С двойным щелчком они выскочили из суставов, и в этот раз Уолли не смог сдержать пронзительного крика. 

− _Хватит!_ Я ничего тебе не скажу! – выдохнул Уолли и начал вырываться, когда Зум сломал те же пальцы на следующих фалангах. 

− Как-то я общался с Псаймоном, − довольно спокойно начал Зум. Он отпустил изуродованную правую руку и переместился к левой. – Он очень хорошо определяет характер отношений между людьми. Потому я попросил его понаблюдать за героями и сказать мне, кто кому из них близок. 

Он сломал большой палец Уолли, согнув его в сторону. 

− Я знаю, что Супермен и Бэтмен очень уважают друг друга. 

− Красная Стрела считает Черную Канарейку своей матерью. Так мило... – он согнул следующий палец на девяносто градусов. 

− И я знаю, что _ты_ , − Зум обхватил лицо Уолли ладонями и заставил его заглянуть себе в глаза. – Влюблен в Робина. 

О боже, нет... 

Дыхание Уолли участилось. Внезапно переполнившее его чувство настоящего ужаса перекрыло всю боль. Зум знал, насколько Дик был ему важен. Уолли привлек внимание Зума прямо к своему лучшему другу.


	16. Chapter 16

**Неопознанное местоположение**   
**Дата и время неизвестны**

− _Нет_ , − прорычал Уолли. – Иди к черту. Я ни за что и никогда не расскажу тебе о нем! 

− Щекотливая тема? – непринужденно рассмеялся Профессор Зум. – Не волнуйся, я не осуждаю тебя. Я же ведь из будущего, помнишь? Пройдет несколько десятилетий, и движение за права геев добьется признания государством. Поверь мне, нетерпимость умирает с поколениями. Так что? Или ты расскажешь мне, кто такой Робин, или я выдавлю тебе глаза. Все равно для того, что запланировано для тебя, они не нужны. А я очень хочу использовать Робина, чтобы сломать тебя... ну, не то, чтобы я уже не сделал это хотя бы немного... 

Уолли уставился на него с неприкрытым страхом, не в состоянии сдержать дрожь. Он уже знал, что Зум ни за что не заставит его выдать секреты Дика, и неважно, что он скажет или сколько ногтей вырвет. Лишиться зрения по сравнению со смертью было сущим пустяком. А учитывая совершенно очевидный факт, что Уолли умрет здесь – и то, что он уже давным-давно согласился отдать за Дика жизнь – остаться слепым за несколько дней до смерти вообще ничего не значило. Особенно если Дик останется в безопасности. 

− Сделай это, − с ненавистью выпалил Кид Флэш. – Я не скажу тебе, кто он. 

Зум прекратил ломать ему пальцы и отступил на шаг, чуть склонил голову на бок и взглянул на него. 

− Всего лишь мальчишка, а уже готов выдержать пытку ради кого-то? Это очень благородно, Уолли. 

Он снова подошел ближе и вытянул руку, прижал кончики пальцев к груди Уолли. 

− И глупо. Ладно, почему бы нам не попробовать снова. Кто такой Робин? 

− Иди нахуй! – выкрикнул Уолли. Его сердце металось, скованное между страхом и яростью. 

− Следите за своим языком, молодой человек, − мрачно упрекнул Профессор Зум. Его тело начало колебаться все быстрее и быстрее, пока не начало вибрировать, и Уолли с удивлением заметил, как фигура злодея превратилась в сплошную полосу движущихся цветов. Он не знал, что Зум так умел. К тому же, пока у самого Уолли не было сил, он не мог уследить за ним взглядом. 

И затем Зум начал погружать свою руку в грудь Уолли. 

Он беспомощно смотрел, как рука в ярко-желтом костюме погрузилась в его туловище. Он чувствовал, как каждая его клеточка просачивалась сквозь пальцы Зума, пока те проникали сквозь кожу, сквозь каждый слой мышц и сквозь ребра, словно их вообще не существовало. Болезненно выдохнув, Уолли задергался и уставился на Зума с непонимающим замешательством. На самом деле ему не было больно, лишь очень неприятно. Он нахмурился, неожиданно ощутив себя очень обнаженным и беззащитным. 

Он широко распахнул глаза и столкнулся взглядами с Зумом. Сумасшедший злодей пристально смотрел на него с мрачным удовлетворением. 

− Давай-ка немного замедлим частоту колебаний, а? 

Уолли не уловил никаких изменений в движениях Тоуна, но в ту же секунду, когда тот начал замедляться, разрывающая и обжигающая боль заполнила его грудную клетку. Он закричал в испуганном шоке, когда его органы и кости начали дробиться на мельчайшие кусочки. 

− Уверен, что не хочешь сказать мне его имя? – Зум слегка вытащил руку и _очень медленно_ развел пальцы. 

Они проходили сквозь его молекулы, словно электропилы, вырывая мучительные крики из его горла. Уолли бесполезно корчился, пытаясь выбраться, бился в конвульсиях на кресле и дергал ногами и плечами. Его сломанные пальцы хрустели и бились о подлокотники, но он едва замечал это. Он просто беспомощно дергался, кричал, пока не содрал горло. Зум сжал пальцы и повертел рукой в разные стороны, а затем замедлил частоту колебаний еще больше. 

Теплая, пенящаяся кровь начала заполнять его рот, и Уолли пришлось откашляться, чтобы прочистить дыхательные пути. Но хриплый кашель только всколыхнул его внутренности возле руки Зума, и он снова вскрикнул от острой боли, когда она прошила его мышцы и связки. 

− Скажи мне, − громко рассмеялся Обратный Флэш. Он был вынужден перекрикивать крики Уолли. 

Уолли только смотрел на Зума в онемелом, каком-то отдаленном ужасе, уже захлебываясь кровью, которая заполняла его легкие и стекала по подбородку. Профессор Зум вытащил руку наружу и перестал вибрировать. Он продолжал смеяться, пока Кид Флэш безжизненно обвис в оковах. Он вспотел и дрожал от изнеможения. 

− Ну же, Уолли. Я не могу возиться с тобой целый день, − Зум осторожно отвел мокрые пряди волос, упавшие Уолли на глаза. На его изуродованном лице светилась притворная нежность. – Да и судя по всему, бедняжка, у тебя тоже. Просто скажи мне... 

Его указательный палец скользнул по подбородку Уолли, и он резко дернулся вперед и укусил его, сжал зубы так сильно, как мог, и повернул голову в сторону. Правда, он оказался не в состоянии оторвать его: Зум ударил его в живот и вырвался, а Уолли задохнулся от боли. 

− Ах ты, маленький ублюдок, − яростно зарычал Тоун. Он схватил Кид Флэша за волосы и грубо рванул его голову назад, заставляя его смотреть в потолок. Профессор Зум наклонился очень близко и прорычал Уолли прямо на ухо. – Я заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть. 

Зум снова толкнул руку ему в грудь, и в течение следующих полчаса Уолли кричал и бился в такой агонии, которую он никогда не испытывал прежде. Это было в сотню раз хуже удара молнии и в тысячи раз – огнестрельного ранения. Уолли не мог даже думать из-за боли. Он кричал, просил помощи у своих дяди, тети и товарищей по команде, но так и не выдал ни единого имени. Не раскрыл никакой код доступа к телепортам. 

И он не прошептал ни единого слова про Дика Грейсона. 

К тому времени, когда Профессор Зум понял, что он ничего не добьется, Уолли был почти без сознания. У него больше не было сил даже кричать, и он просто лежал, борясь за каждый мокрый хриплый вдох. Его тело апатично дергалось, а Зум смотрел на него с холодной ненавистью. Сумасшедшее веселье испарилось. Ему больше было не весело, когда он понял, что проиграл. 

Уолли хотел ощутить удовлетворение, что он выдержал, что выиграл, но чувствовал только боль. Зум больше не разрывал его на мельчайшие частицы, но принесенного урона уже было достаточно. 

− Я недооценил тебя... – с недовольством признал Тоун. Он наклонился и начал расстегивать крепкие ремни, удерживающие ноги и руки Уолли. 

− Что ты делаешь..? – слабо прохрипел Кид Флэш. Его горло было настолько содрано, что голос прозвучал едва слышным шепотом. 

− Хочу устроить тебе небольшую экскурсию, − Зум взял стяжки и сковал руки Уолли за спиной. Затем он сковал ноги Уолли и расстегнул ремень, что удерживал его тело на кресле. Но у Кид Флэша больше не оставалось сил, чтобы бороться. Он не хотел... 

− В конце концов, ты же на базе Охотников за головами. Разве тебе не интересно, что они приготовили для твоей дражайшей Лиги Справедливости? – Зум схватился за оковы на лодыжках Уолли и пошел к двери, потащив его за собой. 

Когда его сдернули с кресла за ноги, он безжизненно ударился головой о сиденье, а затем об пол. Зум тащил его, словно мертвое животное. Плитка болезненно проехалась по его голове и сломанным пальцам, которые оказались зажаты между его спиной и полом. Уолли застонал и слабо дернулся, пытаясь перевернуться на бок. Зум проследил, чтобы он ударился об дверь, когда вытащил его в коридор, и Уолли снова застонал от боли. Мир кружился у него перед глазами, а следом за его телом тянулась дорожка его собственной крови. 

Он не знал, как далеко и как долго Зум тащил его. Уолли был уверен, что в течение всего пути он терял сознание как минимум три раза. Он понял, что окружающая обстановка изменилась, когда услышал громыхающие звуки множества шагов. Он открыл глаза и увидел чьи-то ноги. Кто-то прошел мимо него, повернулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Уолли приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть в ответ. Его зрение слишком расплывалось, и не он смог уловить детали, но был уверен, что потолок уходил вверх слишком высоко, а стены казались... фиолетовыми? Нет... красно-синими. Просто множество красно-синих полос, соединенных вместе. 

Кид Флэш нахмурился, затем поморгал, чтобы прояснить зрение, и приподнял голову еще на пару миллиметров, огляделся. Профессор Зум притащил его на середину огромной комнаты и отпустил его ноги. Стопы Уолли с громким стуком упали на пол, и удар снова потревожил его раны. Он сморщился от боли и перекатился на бок, машинально подтянув ноги к себе, чтобы оказаться от Зума как можно дальше. 

− Взгляни, − Тоун схватил его за руку и грубо вздернул на ноги. – Вот что обрушится на вас. 

Уолли постарался удержать глаза открытыми и утомленно поглядел по сторонам. Его ноги были не в состоянии держать его вес, поэтому он просто криво обвис в руках Зума, а его внутренности от страха и тревоги взболтались миллионом крошечных кусочков. Комната была явно больше, чем два футбольных стадиона, соединенных вместе, и выше трех, установленных один на другой. Возле каждой стены от пола до потолка располагались платформы, словно огромные полки, и они были уставлены деактивированными Охотниками за головами. Они все были вооружены, собраны и готовы к отбытию. Уолли готов был поспорить, что ему бы потребовался весь день, чтобы сосчитать их, и он даже бы не добрался до половины батальона. 

И это было еще не все. По залу базы бегали _сотни_ людей, которые осматривали и готовили маленькие флотилии очень передовых космических кораблей. Каждый корабль был размером с военный самолет и оборудован мощным оружием. Вряд ли они смогли бы сбить Сторожевую Башню с орбиты, но все же их было достаточно, чтобы убить всех _внутри_ без малейших проблем. 

− Как долго вы все это делаете? – спросил он, чувствуя, как его переполнило ощущение беспомощности. Как они смогут это пережить? На данный момент в Лиге было лишь тридцать пять героев. Даже если каждый из них уничтожит по сотне Охотников, это будет лишь три с половиной тысячи. И если добавить дюжину Зеленых Фонарей, которые прибыли с Оа, и армии Атлантиды и Темискиры, вряд ли это сильно увеличит количество поверженных врагов. И это при самых _лучших_ расчетах. Ведь не каждый атлант бился также, как Калдур или Аквамен, и не каждая амазонка была столько же умелой, как Чудо-Женщина. 

А здесь, должно быть, стояло почти две сотни тысяч Охотников за головами. Уолли не знал, сколько марсиан было на Марсе, и сколько из них согласились помочь, но они ни за что не успеют добраться до Земли прежде, чем на них обрушится такая сила. Даже если их предупредят за несколько часов, этого времени окажется недостаточно, чтобы все амазонки и атланты прибыли к месту назначения до нападения. 

Они были в полной заднице. 

− Больше восьмидесяти лет, − скучающим тоном ответил Зум, словно это не было чем-то грандиозным. – Хотя, _именно эта_ база существует только двадцать лет, и лишь в последнее время стала такой продуктивной. Это самая большая база на Земле. Спасибо Сэвиджу и лично мне. 

− Ты упоминал его прежде... – Кид Флэш пытался дышать и говорить одновременно. – И какую-то сыворотку. Как Вандал Сэвидж связан с Охотниками? 

− Он мой деловой партнер. 

Ух. Ну конечно. Сэвидж и Зум вместе были ужасной смесью. 

− И он финансирует мою «сыворотку», − Профессор Зум мрачно ухмыльнулся. – В какой-то степени, Уолли... ты несешь за происходящее такую же ответственность, как и мы... или будешь ее нести. Ты словно наш третий партнер. Разве тебя это не радует? 

Нет. 

Уолли ощутил огромный комок страха в своем животе. Он был готов поспорить на что угодно, что они забрали его кровь как раз для этой «сыворотки». 

− Я так рад... − тихо сказал Уолли с вымученным сарказмом. 

Профессор Зум не оценил даже то, что Кид Флэшу еще хватало сил вообще оставаться в сознании, не то, чтобы осознавать происходящее вокруг и дерзить. Он просто выгнул бровь и направился дальше, потащив Уолли за собой. 

− Значит, ты будешь рад увидеть то, к чему мы стремимся. 

Пока его тащили по очередному лабиринту коридоров и огромных комнат, Уолли практически снова отключился, но все же старался хоть как-то улавливать окружение. Он хотел понять, где же он находился, но свет был слишком ярким и сильно дурманил ему голову, отчего у него двоилось в глазах. 

Ему в рот хлынула очередная волна свежей крови, и Уолли пришлось проглотить ее. Он не мог точно сказать, что внутри него было ранено, потому что болело _все_. Его тело было словно в огне, плечи и колени ныли оттого, как долго они были связаны, а каждое случайное движение вызывало боль в его сломанных и изуродованных пальцах. Было сложно определить, что же болело сильнее всего. Внутреннее кровотечение беспокоило его, но он не мог сказать, было ли оно в сердце или же в легких. Но он точно был уверен, что с его грудной клеткой было что-то не так. Она казалась... расшатанной. 

Если они собирались убить его уже _сегодня_ , тогда все было правильно. Но если нет, Зуму придется снять с него ошейник, чтобы он мог исцелиться, иначе Уолли не был уверен, что доживет до завтра. У него точно было повреждено нечто жизненно-важное. 

Наконец, Профессор Зум остановился возле какой-то комнаты, похожей... на медицинский отсек. В нее вели двойные двери с предупреждающими табличками об опасных материалах и знаках, разрешающих вход только персоналу, которые казались закрытыми. 

По обеим сторонам от дверей стояли на страже двое Охотников за головами с энергетическими дубинками наизготовку. Уолли напрягся при виде них. Он никогда прежде не видел настоящего, не голографического и не созданного кольцом Зеленого Фонаря настолько близко. Они правда были _огромными_. Оба андроида возвышались над ним по крайней мере на полметра, и их руки были настолько же большими в обхвате, как его талия. 

Он с удивлением уставился на их неподвижные, почти суровые лица и светящиеся зеленые глаза. Они куда более пугали в реальности, и Уолли едва не утратил спокойствие. Его ноги не держали даже его собственный вес, он едва дышал, чувствуя себя в милости тех, кто мог уничтожить целый космический сектор. 

Профессор Зум, такой же самонадеянный, как и всегда, подошел прямо к паре андроидов, словно не видел их, и открыл двери. Он затащил Уолли за собой, и он оказался меньше чем в двух шагах от Охотников. Их безэмоциональные лица повернулись в его сторону и проследили за ним. Слабая дрожь прошла по позвоночнику Уолли. Он не хотел бы никогда больше _видеть_ их. 

Кид Флэш смотрел на Охотников, пока за ними не закрылись двойные двери. Зум протащил его по комнате, и Уолли выгнул шею, чтобы посмотреть вперед. На него уставились двенадцать пар глаз, и он шокировано уставился в ответ, а затем осмотрел остальную комнату.

Это была лаборатория. 

Стены и пол были уставлены компьютерными терминалами и специальным оборудованием. Лаборанты были одеты в красно-синие костюмы, как и все остальные на базе, и Уолли даже заметил закрытую секцию в отдалении, где находились два последователя Охотников в костюмах биологической защиты. Он не разглядел, что они делали, но на стекле, которое разделяло комнату, был нарисован символ биологической опасности. Рядом со стеклом располагались десять массивных баков, наполненных красно-оранжевой жидкостью, которая медленно пузырилась и бурлила под присмотром трех лаборантов. На другом столе специальный аппарат примешивал к жидкости в баках темно-красную субстанцию из более маленьких колб. 

А затем Уолли увидел двух женщин, что забирали у него кровь. Он также заметил уже пустые держатели для образцов. 

Темная субстанция, что они добавляли в баки, была его кровью. Он был уверен в этом. 

Он поднял на Профессора Зума вопросительный взгляд и заметил, что тот разглядывал его своими несочетающимися глазами с молчаливым удовольствием. Ухмыльнувшись, он кивнул на десять баков. 

− Ну, что думаешь? 

Уолли снова взглянул на красно-оранжевую жидкость. 

− Что это? 

− Велосити 8, − ответил Зум с ноткой гордости. – Но скоро станет Велосити 9, как только завершатся последние модификации. Мне потребовалось девять попыток, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта, но теперь мы уже близки. 

Уолли заметил несколько последователей. Они сидели в креслах, а к сгибам их локтей подсоединялись капельницы. Один из лаборантов закончил добавлять его кровь в один из баков. Он вытащил пару шприцов и заполнил их смесью, а затем подошел к двум сидящим последователям и начал медленно постукивать по цилиндру шприца, чтобы убрать все пузырьки воздуха. 

Ох, нехорошо... Это явно был наркотик. С _его кровью_ в составе. 

Должно быть, Зум увидел, как он побледнел, потому что он мрачно усмехнулся и пихнул Уолли вперед. 

− Ты знаешь, что это, не так ли? Велосити 9 будет самым крутым и новым наркотиком на рынке. Он приносит куда больше удовольствия, чем простое экстази, плюс дарует возможность бегать со скоростью звука. 

Ох, не может быть... 

− Конечно, пока что он убивал всех моих испытуемых, но мы работаем над этим, − рассмеялся Тоун. – Когда мы закончим, он больше не будет продаваться под лозунгом «прими и умри». Лозунг можно будет сменить на «принимай и _продолжай_ принимать или же умри». 

− С каких пор ты стал торговцем наркотиков? – Уолли упал на пол с острым криком боли и сжался на боку, стараясь защитить свои пальцы и тело. Кровь снова хлынула ему в горло. 

− С тех пор, как Вандал Сэвидж пришел ко мне и спросил, могу ли я сделать для него сыворотку скорости с очень высокой зависимостью, − ответил Зум, лениво пожав плечами. – Я сказал ему, что ее нельзя изготовить, но когда я увидел технологии, что предлагали Охотники, я пересмотрел свое мнение. 

− Ладно, − Кид Флэш попытался подняться на колени и стряхнул волосы с лица. – Но какого черта... ты связался с Охотниками? Потому что я не понимаю, зачем им нужны наркотики и деньги. Обычно эти две вещи нужны исключительно _людям_. 

− А ты тупее, чем я думал, − нетерпеливо вздохнул Зум. Он прошел мимо Уолли и подошел к бакам. – Ты знаешь, сколько времени нужно, чтобы создать одного Охотника? 

Уолли ненавидел подыгрывать речам Зума, но он устал от неведенья. И потому он был готов смириться с очередным его бахвальством. 

− Нет. 

− Почти два дня, − сказал ему Зум. Он любовно коснулся рукой бака с жидкостью. – Ты знаешь, сколько времени потребуется мне или тебе, если дать нам знания и верные инструкции? 

Ледяное осознание обрушилось на Уолли. 

− Один час, − Зум оглянулся на него через плечо. 

Кид Флэш совместил эти два факта куда быстрее даже при том, что он был отрезан от своей скорости. 

− Ты создал наркотик, чтобы создавать Охотников за головами. 

− Я создал его, чтобы стать богатым, − поправил его Зум. – _Охотники_ помогли мне, чтобы они могли использовать людей для создания других Охотников. 

− Да, очень важное замечание, − Уолли закатил глаза. Он не знал, почему, но ему было важно не показывать свою слабость перед всеми этими последователями.

− Я подумал, это честная сделка, − Зум пожал плечами. – Охотники предоставили мне все, что было нужно для изготовления Велосити, а я использовал их последователей в качестве испытуемых. Но когда они начали строить Охотников на сверхскорости, то стали падать замертво от сердечных приступов, и мне пришлось улучшать сыворотку. Как только она будет завершена, Охотники смогут увеличить свое количество куда быстрее, чем сбудутся их роботизированные мечты, а я стану очень богатым, как только Сэвидж начнет продавать Велосити на рынке. 

− Ты же знаешь, что они собираются полностью стереть жизнь с лица Земли, верно? Ты помогаешь им убивать свой собственный вид. Даже если они оставят тебя в живых, тебе не на что будет тратить свои богатства. 

− Я существо случая, − рассмеялся Зум. – Во-первых, Землю не собираются уничтожать еще несколько сотен лет. Она сейчас куда более важна как место, где увеличивают количество Охотников. За это можешь поблагодарить лично нас с Сэвиджем. Сначала ее планировали уничтожить уже через пятьдесят лет. Во-вторых, к тому времени я буду уже мертв. И, в-третьих, я же умею путешествовать во времени. Я могу жить в любом времени, в каком захочу. Если запахнет жаренным, я просто нырну в прошлое, но такого не будет, потому что... В-четвертых, план Охотников не сбудется. Я из будущего, а в мое время мир еще существует, что можно считать достаточным доказательством. Только не говори Охотникам. Мне кажется, это их слегка расстроит. 

− Как благородно с твоей стороны, − передразнил его Уолли. 

− Впрочем, тебя это тоже не должно волновать. Ты будешь мертв задолго до того, как Ви-9 появится на улицах, − Зум наградил его мрачным взглядом. – А все на Сторожевой Башни, кого ты любишь, умрут сразу после этого. 

− Почему ты решил использовать меня? – спросил Уолли, внимательно следя за тем, как в кровь обоих последователей ввели наркотик. – Зачем тебе все эти проблемы, когда ты спокойно мог использовать собственную кровь? 

− Я _начал_ разрабатывать сыворотку на основе своей крови, − Зум взглянул на него так, словно считал его тупым. – Очевидно, что она не сработала так, как мне бы хотелось. Нужно было что-то еще. Ты. 

− Но _почему?!_ Я даже не самый быстрый спидстер, − Кид Флэш все еще никак не мог понять. 

− Но тебя гораздо проще поймать... хотя это лишь приятный бонус, − Зум пожал плечами. – Мне нужен был ты, потому что Барри Аллен, Джей Гаррик и я были уже взрослыми, когда мы получили силы. Они теперь записаны в нашей ДНК, но не так тщательно, как в твоей. Тебе было только десять лет, когда тебя ударила сила спидфорса. Ты вырос со своей скоростью, поэтому твое тело куда лучше адаптируется к ней, чем наши. Чтобы исправить Велосити и не дать моим клиентам умирать уже через день, мне нужно было использовать твою ДНК. Сэвидж говорил, что это немного плохо для бизнеса, когда все клиенты умирают прежде, чем у них возникает зависимость. В его словах есть определенный смысл. Да, мы не хотим, чтобы по миру начали носиться тысяча новых мета-людей, но будет мило, если Велосити не убьет их прямо сразу. 

Вторая половина монолога Зума прошла мимо Уолли. Он перестал слушать его в ту секунду, когда Зум упомянул то, как Кид Флэш получил свои силы. 

− Эм... В меня попала _молния_ , а не что-то под названием «спидфорс», что бы это ни было... 

− Не обращай внимания, − раздраженно отмахнулся Тоун. – Вы не поймете, что такое спидфорс еще в течение нескольких лет. Но сейчас мы говорим о Велосити, помнишь? 

Уолли ощутил тошноту. Если Зум решил использовать его кровь в приготовлении сыворотки, значит он нес непосредственную ответственность за все эти смерти. Он попытался немного сжаться и перевернуться на живот без использования рук. 

− Откуда ты знаешь, что моя кровь сработает? А что, если нет, и тогда ты разозлил Лигу Справедливости совершенно без причины? 

− Мне плевать, что я разозлил этих «Супер Друзей». Даже если Охотники бы не сорвали свое прикрытие в тот момент, когда вызволяли твоего отца, Лига бы все равно рано или поздно о них узнала. Охотники вербуют слишком много людей, а такое количество людей приводит к ошибкам. Ко множеству ошибок. _Кто-нибудь_ все равно однажды бы напортачил, − казалось, Зума это совсем не волновало. – Но так уж случилось с твоим надменным отцом-идиотом. 

Уолли не мог не согласиться с его последними словами. 

− Что же насчет того, сработает ли твоя кровь или нет, − Зум фыркнул. – Она уже сработала. В составе Велосити 8 уже есть твоя кровь. 

Он в замешательстве нахмурился. 

− Что..? Но ведь эти образцы крови взяли только что. 

− Твой отец прежде приносил мне образцы твоей крови, − неожиданно Тоун ухмыльнулся, словно гиена. – Вместе с... ох, _отличными_ историями о том, как он с любовью выбивал из тебя все дерьмо. Я правда много думал об этих историях. Оо! Моя самая любимая это та, когда он ударил тебя так сильно, что у тебя сломались ребра. И, и, и... на _следующий день_ ты тренировался с Барри, и он сломал их только _сильнее!_

Уолли не мог подняться из-за тошноты, а комната вращалась вокруг него. Он тоже помнил тот день. Его отец разозлился, потому что он задержался до ночи на патруле с дядей Барри, и в итоге они с тетей Айрис настояли на том, чтобы Уолли переночевал у них, а не бежал ночью к себе. Они делали это, потому что любили его, и хотели, чтобы он отдохнул, но его отец разозлился, потому что Уолли ослушался его приказа немедленно возвращаться домой после патрулей. Он избил его довольно сильно, сломав Кид Флэшу несколько ребер. Их ему пришлось вправлять самому, иначе он рисовал тем, что кто-нибудь бы узнал правду. Тогда команда еще не была сформирована, но Уолли часто виделся с Диком и Роем, и чуть реже с Калдуром. 

Ему приходилось двигаться куда медленнее и осторожнее, чтобы защитить свои ребра во время тренировки, но дядя Барри всегда учил его атаковать противника прямо. Таков был _его стиль_. Поэтому он несколько раз легонько ударил Уолли в грудь, по незнанию заставляя его страдать. Это было мучительно, но Уолли не просил своего дядю прекратить тренировку, чтобы не выдать, что он был ранен. Ведь дядя Барри точно бы захотел узнать, кто виноват в сломанных костях его племянника. Поэтому Кид Флэш лишь сжимал зубы и изо всех пытался выдать боль за решимость. У него получилось, но после тренировки он буквально рухнул, и тетя Айрис едва не оглушила Барри, когда кричала на него за то, что он так сильно давил на своего племянника. 

Конечно же, в этом не было его вины, но дядя Барри мужественно вынес трепку от своей жены. Оставшуюся часть дня они провели с Уолли, смотря фильмы, и Флэш следил, чтобы его племянник отдыхал. Он ощущал себя последним мерзавцем, считая себя причиной боли своего племянника. Уолли тоже чувствовал себя _ужасно_ потому, что ему приходилось заставлять его верить в это, но у него не было выбора. Он не мог открыть то, что был ранен уже до тренировки. Ему было мучительно видеть своего дядю в таком состоянии, но страх, что его дядя будет считать его слабым и жалким, был сильнее. 

− Ты когда-нибудь интересовался, что делал твой отец _после того_ , как вырубал тебя? – Зум подошел, присел рядом и обхватил Уолли за плечи быстрее, чем тот успел отстраниться. Кид Флэш отчаянно попытался вырваться, но в столь слабом состоянии это оказалось бесполезно. Тоун обнял Уолли крепче, словно они были старыми приятелями, и улыбнулся. – Он приносил мне твою кровь в течение нескольких месяцев. Вот откуда я знаю, что она подходит. Даже _лишь капли_ твоей крови намного улучшили Велосити. Можешь себе представить, каким станет наркотик, как только я _закончу с ним?_ Мы будем в деле, и я наконец-то смогу перестать тратить свое время здесь, среди этих безмозглых роботов... я уж не говорю о людях. 

Уолли прекратил сопротивляться и просто оцепенело сидел на полу рядом с Профессором Зумом. Он не знал, было ли это от потери крови, но его голова казалась тяжелой. Уолли не мог думать, не мог _чувствовать_. Он просто позволил Зуму весело потормошить себя и прошептать прямо на ухо. 

− И вот тогда я убью тебя... 

Кид Флэш ощутил головокружение. Он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался не закашляться, когда новая боль прошила его легкие. Оба последователя, которым ввели Велосити, были уже на ногах и испытывали силу наркотика. Уолли с возрастающим ужасом смотрел, как они носились по лаборатории кругами и двигались так быстро, что он даже не успевал следить за ними. 

Они казались дерганными и хаотичными, словно не полностью контролировали свои тела. У одного из них текли слюни, но он будто не замечал этого. При виде такого извращенного подобия его сил Уолли снова затошнило. Он задержал дыхание и закрыл глаза, когда обоим последователям отдали приказ отправляться в ангар и построить столько Охотников за головами, сколько они смогут до того, как у них откажут сердца. После чего они _последовали_ приказу, без всяких жалоб или протестов тому, что их жизнями так распоряжались. Они даже не испугались, когда в приказе ясно прозвучало, что они точно умрут. Боже, это было так неправильно. 

Зум сжал его плечо, а затем поднялся, не успел он моргнуть и глазом. 

− Ну, на сегодня все. Думаю, тебе пора возвращаться в свою камеру. Как считаешь, ты сможешь идти или..? Ну, знаешь, мы можем просто тебя вырубить, чтобы ты больше не сопротивлялся, а то это уже надоело. 

Прежде чем до него дошло, что Зум собирался делать, он уже нажал на кнопку пульта управления блокирующим ошейником. И спустя секунду Уолли метался на полу, давясь собственной кровью, когда судороги повредили его раны. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем все закончилось, и он неподвижно обмяк. 

− Кристина, − послышался очень величественный голос Зума. – Отнеси его обратно в камеру и сними ошейник. Он нам еще пригодится в ближайшие десять часов, потому ему нужно исцелиться. Но не снимай ошейник, пока он не окажется внутри камеры. 

Он ощутил, как его схватили за воротник рубашки и подняли над землей. Уолли слабо вскрикнул и выгнул шею, пытаясь увидеть того, кто поднял его. Растрепанные рыжие волосы и очень знакомый сине-белый костюм. В его затуманенном сознании что-то вспыхнуло, и он напряг свои мышцы, чтобы повернуть голову сильнее. 

Это была та женщина, что напала на него в Тихом океане. Уолли было интересно, где же она скрывалась, но теперь он не хотел знать. Она была той, кто стащила с него очки и вколола ему препарат, лишивший его сознания. 

Кристина грубо поволокла его по полу, когда Зум окликнул ее. 

− И раздобудь для него какой-нибудь еды. Его метаболизм убьет его, когда ошейник исчезнет, а силы вернутся. 

Сердце Уолли дрогнуло. Значит, его отец рассказал Зуму и о его слабости. Это не было удивительным, но... по какой-то причине предательство еще причиняло боль... даже после всего, что случилось. 

Он не сопротивлялся, когда Кристина тащила его по коридорам, пока они не оказались на темном складе, где делали детали Охотников за головами. Он услышал лязганье механизма, когда цилиндрическая камера поднялась вверх, а затем его оставили на полу. Уолли поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда женщина-спидстер на мгновение исчезла, а затем вернулась с ворохом вакуумных пакетиков, содержащих военные пайки с едой. Она бросила их ему, затем деактивировала ошейник вокруг его шеи и быстро сняла его. Она пихнула его на спину и больше ничего не сказала. Стеклянный цилиндр вновь опустился. Может, она, как и те двое мужчин, тоже не могла говорить. Зум рассказывал, что они были _испорчены_ , но Уолли совершенно не представлял, что это означало. Тоун все равно совсем их не уважал, разве что получал удовольствие, командуя ими. 

Камера закрылась с громким лязгом, и Кристина убежала, оставив его в тусклом свете. В течение долгой минуты Уолли просто лежал на боку. Его руки и ноги по-прежнему были крепко связаны. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к своему быстро растущему пульсу. Он словно бы снова мог дышать, когда к нему возвращались его силы. Уолли ощутил себя не таким беспомощным, а наоборот, более сильным, особенно когда его раны, наконец, начали заживать. Он сделал осторожный вдох и даже почувствовал, как его органы возвращались на места. 

Ох, черт... 

Его пальцы. 

Они же заживут неправильно. 

Даже не потрудившись сдержать стона, Кид Флэш выгнул спину, пытаясь вытащить руки вперед. Он осторожно переместил вес на одно плечо, которое тут же запротестовало, и подтянул ноги к себе. Прижав колени к груди, Уолли просунул лодыжки через петлю дрожащих рук. Он застонал, ощутив натяжение в мышцах вместо их обычной гибкости, но смог протащить руки за голени. 

Перекатившись на спину, Уолли вытащил руки через колени, чтобы они больше не были зажаты между спиной и полом. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым. Он просто положил руки себе на живот, пока его плечи привыкали к нормальному положению. Мышцы на руках ныли, но это было только потому, что его мучили целый день. 

Он подождал еще несколько секунд, затем заставил себя сесть и прополз по полу, оперся спиной о стекло. Чтобы исправить пальцы, у него оставалось не так много времени, иначе ему придется ломать их заново. Сделав глубокий вдох, он опустил взгляд на свои руки. 

Они были в ужасном состоянии. Он и так это знал, но по какой-то причине, было проще представлять повреждения менее критичными, пока он не видел их. 

Уолли изучил сломанные и изогнутые фаланги пальцев, поморщился и подумал, с чего начать. Сначала стоило исправить большой палец. Он осторожно зажал его под коленом, между бедром и голенью. Сделав глубокий вдох, Уолли собрал все свои силы. 

Ладно, на счет три. 

Один... 

Два...

Три... 

Но он только рвано всхлипнул и отвел взгляд от все еще сломанного большого пальца. Господи, он только что выдержал больше часа пыток, а теперь не мог вправить себе _какой-то_ палец! Взяв под контроль свои дрожащие конечности, он решил попробовать снова. 

Один... 

Два...

И он резко сдавил свой большой палец коленями, словно капканом. Уолли закричал от боли и откинул голову на стекло, когда он ощутил острую боль и услышал тошнотворный хруст. Справившись с собой, Кид Флэш взглянул на палец и увидел, что он больше не был искривленным. И тогда он облегченно выдохнул. Он его вправил. Его еще нужно было чем-нибудь перевязать, чтобы он не сместился, но все же он был вправлен. 

Затем Уолли взглянул на оставшиеся девять пальцев, и тошнота вернулась к нему с полной силой. Еще девять... 

Он определил, как будет лучше вправить указательный палец, а затем зажал его между коленями. Он сделал глубокий вдох, стиснул зубы и принялся чинить свои руки.


	17. Chapter 17

**Централ Сити**  
 **25 марта, 08:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Дик проверил и перепроверил свой пояс. Затем затянул свои перчатки на руках покрепче. Он иногда хмурился, чтобы ощущать, что его ромбовидная маска никуда не делась. Каждый гаджет и каждое оружие были проверены по крайней мере по пять раз, пока он мысленно перебирал их. На контрольной панели био-корабля Мисс Марсианки отображалось состояние корабля и расстояние до Централ Сити. 

Они были командой поддержки для Лиги Справедливости, пока те окружали операционную базу Амунет Блэк. 

Дик сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться. Он прищурился и уставился на ветровой щит корабля. Он так не нервничал уже очень давно. Они приближались к Профессору Зуму. Он знал это. Чешир нашла для них след, и Рой верил, что это была не ловушка. А Рой так просто обычно не доверял. 

Миссия обещала быть продолжительной.

Лига Справедливости собиралась выследить Блэксмит, где бы она ни скрывалась, а команда должна была схватить каждого торговца наркотиками и препаратами из списка Чешир. Всего в Централ Сити и Кейстоуне их было двенадцать, и задачей команды было выловить их всех и вытянуть из них всю возможную информацию. 

Во время их операции Брюс должен был проникнуть в убежище Блэксмит, разместить там жучки, следящие устройства и ловушки. Он собирался исследовать место на наличие доказательств. Дик был уверен, что если кто-то и сможет выяснить, что же происходило, то это его наставник. 

Он провел большим пальцем под крестообразным ремнем безопасности, немного оттянул его, а затем отпустил обратно. Они _должны были найти_ Уолли. Робин нетерпеливо постучал по полу ногой. Все шло к этому. У них появились новые зацепки и новый план. Он быстро постучал по своей коленке указательным и средним пальцами и беспокойно поерзал в кресле. 

− Робин, − Затанна протянула руку и опустила на его плечо свою маленькую ладонь. 

Дик замер и оглянулся на нее через плечо, чуть развернув кресло. 

− Да? 

− Ты заставляешь меня нервничать, − она наградила его извиняющейся улыбкой. – Просто постарайся успокоиться. Мы почти на месте. 

− Прости. Я немного на грани. Мы уже теряли столь большие зацепки, как эта, и я просто волнуюсь, что и в этот раз все обернется также. Я не хочу упустить наш шанс найти Уолли, − Дик вздохнул и смущенно потер затылок. – Кстати... Прости, что сорвался на тебя вчера. Я знаю, что ты просто хотела меня успокоить. И я очень ценю, что ты пытаешься помочь мне справиться с этой ситуацией. 

На лице Затанны вспыхнула нежная улыбка, и она отмахнулась от комплимента, словно не заслуживала его. 

− Ничего особенного. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал − я рядом, если тебе что-нибудь нужно. 

То, как она произнесла это, взволновало Дика. Не в плохом смысле, но определенно... взволновало. Ее улыбка была слишком широкой, в ее глазах было слишком много надежды, словно она ждала его ответа. И кажется, Дик догадывался, о чем она думала. Он ощутил, как на него обрушилось осознание, и прикусил губу. Он ей нравился. 

− Эм... спасибо, Зи, − неловко ответил он и отвернулся обратно прежде, чем она успела сказать что-то еще. Открытие было интересным. Но сейчас, когда они направлялись на столь значимую миссию, ему нельзя было отвлекаться. Он разберется с этим позже. 

Однако, теперь Дик не мог перестать чувствовать себя плохо. Не то, чтобы Затанна не была привлекательной. Она правда была очень милой, умной и веселой. И Дику нравились ее голубые глаза и мягкие волосы. К тому же, она была волшебницей. Затанна действительно являлась выгодной партией. 

Но Дику больше нравились _зеленые глаза_ и непослушные рыжие волосы, которые всегда были словно взъерошены ветром. Ему нравились банальные шутки и неуклюжие конечности. Ему нравились длинные ноги, которые могли пробегать километры за секунды. Дику нравились неугасаемый дух, свобода и упрямый вызов миру. 

Ему нравился Уолли. 

Он ощутил, что его волнение полностью испарилось. Он прекратил ерзать и выпрямился в кресле био-корабля, готовый двигаться к цели. Они собирались найти то, что приведет их к Профессору Зуму, а затем они сломают сумасшедшего злодея пополам. Если Дику повезет, то Руди Уэст тоже окажется там. Он изобьет отца Уолли до такой степени, что либо убьет его, либо кто-то оттащит его. А затем Дик спасет своего лучшего друга, припрет его к стенке и скажет ему, что любит его. Потому что он и так уже потратил пугающе много времени, и он не собирался больше терять ни секунды.

**Централ Сити**  
 **25 марта, 08:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Барри Аллен взглянул на укрытый камуфляжем био-корабль сквозь линзы своей маски Флэша. Корабль приземлился в густо заросшем деревьями парке, полностью пустынном в такое время. Барри ощутил нетерпеливое волнение. Он находился так близко к своему племяннику, что было очень сложно ждать других, пока все, чего ему хотелось − это просто самому добежать до Блэксмит и схватить ее. 

− _Мы найдем его_ , − прозвучал голос Кларка в его голове. Он пытался приободрить его, но только раздражал Барри. Ведь Кларк совершенно не представлял, каково это − волноваться каждую долю секунды за Уолли, не зная, жив он или нет. И если жив, сломал ли ему Зум ноги? Или перебил позвоночник? Зум ненавидел Уолли так сильно, что ему было недостаточно всего лишь похитить его. Как только ему представится шанс, он искалечит Уолли, а его племянник и так уже прошел через слишком многое. Барри не знал, смогут ли они все исправить, даже если найдут его живым. Ему ведь было только шестнадцать, а на него навалилось сразу столь многое.

Черт, да _сам Барри_ с трудом справлялся с происходящим. Он не спал ни минуты с тех пор, как исчез Уолли, и ел только тогда, когда Хэл запихивал еду ему в горло. Сейчас он держался на ногах только из-за отчаяния и гнева. Он не был слепым, он знал, что происходило с ним. Он пересекал все границы и совершал вещи, которые не сможет исправить. Барри думал, что будет сложно пойти на некоторые поступки, даже если это поможет ему найти своего племянника, но прийти к компромиссу со своими моральными устоями и непреклонными принципами того, что правильно, а что нет, оказалось удивительно просто. _Слишком просто_. 

Он ощутил, как к нему потянулся разум Д`жонна, чтобы проверить его моральное состояние. Барри знал, что они все считали его нестабильным. Он не был благодарен им за отсутствие доверия, но малая рациональная часть его мозга не могла отрицать, что он за последние дни не сделал ничего, что заслужило бы их доверия. Барри хотел бы прекратить вести себя подобным образом, но это было невозможно, пока Уолли не окажется в безопасности. 

− _Сосредоточься на поисках Амунет Блэк_ , − холодно подумал Барри в ответ. Он ощутил ответный кивок Кларка сквозь телепатическую связь Д`жонна и тут же почувствовал себя ужасно. Худшая часть была в том, что Кларк пытался его понять и вежливо уважал его позицию, а Барри в ответ проявлял лишь жестокость и неблагодарность. Как только все разрешится, Супермен наверняка только похлопает Барри по спине, улыбнется и сразу же простит его. 

Д`жонн и Кларк изучали Централ Сити и Кейстроун с небес, а Барри должен был заняться поисками на земле. Но сначала ему нужно было дождаться приземления Команды, чтобы проинструктировать их и дать координаты, а потом он сорвется с места. 

Пришло время найти Кид Флэша.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **25 марта, 08:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Айрис прекратила плакать еще день назад. Слезы были только _бесполезной тратой времени_ и совсем не помогали. Профессор Зум не вернул бы Уолли только потому, что она сильно плакала. Поэтому она покинула комнаты своего мужа на Сторожевой Башне и отправилась в медицинский блок. С тех пор она проводила там почти все время. 

Она держала Макса за руку, которой тот обхватывал ее за шею, и очень осторожно поддерживала его под спину, пока они медленно ходили по больничной палате.

− Ну, как ощущения? 

− Заживает, − пробормотал Макс, но ему все еще была нужна поддержка, когда он опирался на свою почти зажившую ногу. Он почти выздоровел, но бедро еще недостаточно окрепло, чтобы бегать, особенно на суперскорости. Доктор Миднайт и Мистер Террифик настаивали, что для полного исцеления ему нужно отдохнуть по крайней мере еще день. И хотя такой период времени был феноменальным, для Макса это было слишком долго. 

Они с Джеем были _в ярости_. Уолли похитили прямо из-под их носов, и они оба хотели отомстить, но не были готовы драться сейчас. Айрис могла их понять. Она также злилась, но не на них. Они ничего не смогли бы сделать в битве на поверхности воды. Но вот Профессора Зума и тех троих спидстеров, которых все называли Синей Троицей, она хотела умертвить. 

− Почему это тянется так долго, − Макс с недовольством взглянул на свою ногу, пока они с Айрис делали еще один круг по комнате. 

− Все могло быть и хуже. Прекрати жаловаться, Макс, − спокойно ответила Джоан со своего места возле кровати мужа. Джей сидел прямо и делал упражнения рукой, которую ему пришлось практически пришивать заново. Он жаловался, что она стала немного неуклюжей, но все же нервы были соединены правильно, потому скоро полный контроль над рукой восстановится. Его ноги также были еще слишком слабыми, чтобы держать его вес, поэтому Террифик и Миднайт закатали их в гипс для безопасности, потому что нетерпение спидстеров било все рекорды, и Джей уже наверняка попытался бы встать, пока его конечности еще не зажили. 

Айрис и Джоан знали этот зуд. 

− Я прекращу жаловаться, когда мы с Джеем сможем отправиться за Синей Троицей и переломать им _ноги_ , − яростно прорычал Макс. 

− Вы хотите пойти за ними? − неодобрительно спросила Айрис. − После того, как они едва не убили вас? 

− Этого бы не случилось, если бы они напали на нас на твердой поверхности, − пообещал ей Джей, поморщившись, когда его руку слегка заклинило. 

− Вы говорили, что они быстрее Барри, − Джоан вздохнула, услышав его слова. − Как вы собираетесь победить их? Их больше, чем вас, и если ты не заметил, тебе уже не пятьдесят. 

− Ты не видела их, Джоан, − Макс позволил Айрис опустить его в пустое кресло возле кровати Джея. Он слегка поморщился от боли. − Они были быстрыми, но неаккуратными. Они казались дикими. У них есть сила, но они совершенно не знают, как ей пользоваться, кроме как царапаться и кусаться. 

− Если бы мы были на твердой земле, наш опыт позволил бы нам выиграть, − согласился Джей. − Барри сказал, что в их крови содержался какой-то наркотик. Я не знаю, что это было, но он явно дурманит им разум. 

− Мне даже показалось, что они были в каком-то трансе или их сознание кто-то контролировал, но все же их поведение были слишком жестоким для такого, − покачал головой Макс. 

Айрис переводила между ними несчастный взгляд. 

− Если вы отправитесь за ними, возьмите с собой Барри или Джонни. Я больше никогда снова не хочу видеть на больничных койках никого из нашей семьи. 

Джоан взяла ее за руку и грустно улыбнулась. 

− Мы тоже не хотим, дорогая. Джей и Макс просто сотрясают воздух. Они оба давно в отставке не без причины. 

− И все равно, − Джей гневно нахмурился, стиснул зубы и еще раз напряг свою поврежденную руку. − Если Лига скоро не вернет нам Уолли, мы с Максом сами отправимся и спасем нашего внука. 

Айрис взволнованно наблюдала за ними. У нее было необъяснимое предчувствие, что к тому времени, когда они оба выздоровеют, так или иначе будет уже поздно.

**Неопознанное местоположение**  
 **Дата и время неизвестны**

− Ты такое ничтожество. 

Уолли очнулся и удивленно огляделся по сторонам. Мутным взглядом он заметил своего отца. Он был одет в форму Охотников и стоял прямо перед стеклом, сложив руки за спиной, с выражением полного отвращения на своем лице. Уолли все еще лежал на боку, осторожно вытянув руки перед собой на тот случай, если бы он дернулся во сне. Вправлять пальцы было мучительно больно, и ему не хотелось бы _снова_ это повторять. Он осторожно согнул указательный палец и ощутил облегчение, когда тот послушно дрогнул без всякой боли. Приободренный, он пошевелил остальными пальцами. Не считая большого и указательного пальцев на левой руке, которые не болели, но и не двигались, все остальные зажили правильно. 

Уолли медленно сел и осторожно съежился в ожидании острой боли в груди, но ничего не почувствовал. Легкая боль после вчерашнего насилия ощущалась лишь в мышцах. Должно быть, все внутренние повреждения зажили, пока он был без сознания, потому что он больше не чувствовал во рту металлического привкуса. Кид Флэш потер свои лицо и шею, чтобы стереть с кожи маленькие пятна засохшей крови.

Ошейник... 

Внезапно запаниковав, Уолли ощупал шею и ключицы в поисках блокирующего ошейника, но ничего не нашел. Он рвано, но облегченно выдохнул и слабо откинулся на стекло. Казалось, будто его тело исцелилось в достаточной степени, но на это потребовалась вся его энергия. 

Устало оглянувшись на своего отца, он, если честно, не ощутил даже страха. Уолли не знал, можно ли было сделать с ним что-нибудь ужаснее вчерашнего. Зум пытал его, показал ему явную смерть Лиги Справедливости и сообщил, кто именно несет ответственность за тот жуткий наркотик, который он создавал. Худшее, что мог сделать теперь его отец, это лишь сыпать соль на раны. Уолли правда не думал, что он сможет сломать его дух сильнее, чем он уже был сломлен. 

− Что тебе нужно..? − тихо пробормотал он. 

Лицо его отца скривилось от гнева. 

− Не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне. 

Уолли едва не рассмеялся. Было до смешного нелепо слышать от отца нечто подобное. Обычно за такими словами последовал бы выплеск гнева − он бы ударил его или швырнул в стену. Не так давно подобные слова бы его испугали, но сейчас... 

Ему было плевать. Он не боялся. 

Эта мысль должна была его приободрить, но Уолли просто чувствовал усталость. Он взглянул на своего отца без всякого выражения и спросил. 

− Почему нет? 

− Потому что я твой отец, и ты _должен_ меня уважать. 

Кид Флэш коротко усмехнулся и кивнул. 

− Ладно. Как скажешь. 

Руди хотел было возмутиться, но на мгновение он все же сдержал свой гнев. Вены на его лбу начали набухать.

− Как ты выжил? Я видел, как ты истек кровью до смерти. 

А на кой черт ему нужно было это знать? 

Уолли пожал плечами. 

− Я не знаю. Дядя Барри спас меня. 

Это _определенно_ разозлило отца, хотя, казалось, он и без того все знал. Должно быть, ему просто не нравилось, когда кто-то упоминал его зятя. 

− Ты был уже мертв, когда он добрался до тебя, и я знаю, что воскрешение людей из мертвых не входит в список его способностей. Так что скажи мне правду. Как ты выжил? 

− Я _не знаю_ , − вздохнул Уолли, чувствуя боль в животе от напряженного разговора. Казалось, словно его одновременно затошнило и будто бы он сделал тысячу упражнений на пресс, пока его атомы менялись местами. − Я был _мертв_ в течение девяноста пяти процентов всего происходящего. 

− Но не до тех пор, пока он не начал спасать тебя! − гневно завопил его отец. Он шагнул ближе и ткнул в его сторону дрожащим пальцем. − Ты наверняка что-нибудь сделал, _прежде чем_ я убил тебя. Принял что-то или же..? 

− Принял _что?_ − беспомощно рассмеялся Уолли. В его голосе проступили нотки утомленной истерики. − Таблетку от головной боли? Вещество, нейтрализующее кислоту? _Пилюлю от смерти?_ Что, черт возьми, я должен был принять, что бы спасло меня... и _откуда_ я вообще мог знать, что ты собирался убить меня? Ты даже не бил меня в течение последних двух недель до этого. 

− Не играй со мной. Ты знаешь, что ты сделал! − заорал Руди, его лицо стало почти синим. Может, если ему повезет, то у отца случится сердечный приступ или аневризма, и он упадет замертво. Уолли попытался представить себе его лежащим мертвым на полу. Это удовлетворило бы его? 

Но он лишь мысленно вздохнул. Нет. Даже после всего, что сделал с ним отец... и что он убил его маму... Уолли все еще не хотел его смерти. Он не хотел ничьей смерти. Но так было не потому, что он любил своего отца. Он не испытывал совершенно никаких чувств или симпатий по отношению к этому ненавистному, жестокому человеку, который "воспитал" его. Он даже не считал, что его отец заслуживал жизни. Просто и без того уже умерло слишком много людей. Уолли совсем не желал больше ничьих смертей. Единственное, что было ему нужно − это справедливое наказание за смерть мамы, но... его не случилось. 

− Ладно, как знаешь. Ты раскусил меня, − Уолли закрыл глаза и сдался. − При помощи особой магии я узнал, что ты собираешься убить меня в _тот день_ , поэтому я одолжил у Чудо-Женщины невидимый бронежилет и расплескал кетчуп по своему телу, чтобы ты ничего не заподозрил. Удовлетворен? 

На мгновение казалось, будто его отец сейчас взорвется от ярости, но он справился с ней и сделал очень глубокий вдох. Когда он взял себя в руки, и его лицо стало не таким синим, он уставился на Уолли спокойным и серьезным взглядом. 

− Единственное, что будет лучше твоей смерти, это увидеть твою повторную смерть, когда Зум убьет тебя прямо перед Алленом. Он хотел, чтобы ты был его сыном так сильно, что будет даже мило, когда Зум отнимет твою жизнь. 

Кид Флэш хотел, чтобы его дядя был его отцом. Он желал этого годами. Каждый день рождения, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять, с каждой первой загорающейся звездой ночью, и каждый раз, когда его отец заставлял его чувствовать себя ничтожеством. 

Хотя Уолли никогда не чувствовал себя настолько низко, как сейчас, когда его отец стоял всего лишь в паре метров от него и говорил ему, что убить его лишь раз было недостаточно. 

− За что ты меня так ненавидишь? − спросил Уолли задушенным, едва слышным голосом. Его горло сжалось, а в груди ощущалась пустота. Он не хотел быть маленьким мальчиком с разбитым сердцем, чей папочка больше не любил его, но именно так он себя и ощущал. Ему было плевать на своего отца, но ему по-прежнему было слишком больно осознавать, что отец его ни во что не ставил. − Что с тобой не так?! 

− Думаю, эти оба вопроса тебе следует задать самому себе, − равнодушно усмехнулся отец. 

Сначала он не понял, что это значило. Уолли в течение долгого времени в замешательстве смотрел на своего отца, а затем до него дошло. 

− Ты говоришь, что все это _моя вина?_ Что ты бил меня в течение десяти лет потому, что я сам добивался этого?

− Да, − просто ответил Руди. 

Уолли замер, не зная, что ответить. Должно быть, его отец наконец удовлетворил свое желание поговорить с ним. 

− Что я сделал не так? Я годами старался быть таким, каким ты хотел меня видеть, но у меня никогда не получалось. Ничего не менялось. 

− Ты не "пытался". Ты стал одержим своим дядей с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось восемь, и отказывался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь еще! Я пытался заставить тебя воспринимать будущее серьезно, а ты продолжал гоняться за мечтами. И смотри, к чему это тебя привело! Аллен работает криминалистом в полицейском участке − работа без возможности карьерного роста за мизерную плату. И что он будет делать потом? Арестовывать мелких бродяг на улицах? − разразился тирадой отец. 

− Господи, почему ты так зациклен на дяде Барри?! − вздохнул Уолли. Гражданская работа его дяди едва ли была тупиковой, и хотя Уолли никогда не видел чеков с его зарплатой, он также не видел, чтобы его тете чего-то недоставало. И вряд ли можно было назвать работу криминалиста способом отправлять в тюрьму "мелких бродяг". За несколько месяцев до Рождества дядя Барри лично поймал серийного убийцу, который сбрасывал тела и улики в реку Миссури. − Кажется, ты завидуешь ему. 

− Я не завидую! Я получил в своей жизни гораздо больше, чем _когда-либо_ сможет он! 

Кид Флэш очень сомневался в этом, но не сталь озвучивать свою мысль. 

− Ладно, я верю тебе, − он лишь покачал головой и постарался не закатить глаза. − Только скажи мне, что ты хотел от меня, потому что я все еще не понимаю. 

− Я хотел, чтобы ты меня слушал. Я хотел, чтобы ты сосредоточился на чем-то полезном для Охотников, − его отец сокрушенно всплеснул руками. − Думаешь, мне _хотелось_ причинять боль своему сыну?! Мне хотелось, чтобы ты присоединился к Охотникам и работал со мной, чтобы я смог наконец-то тобой гордиться. 

Уолли снова ощутил тошноту. Ничего бы не изменилось. Отцу было бы не плевать на него только в том случае, если бы он стал злодеем, а такого бы _никогда_ не случилось. 

− Но ты решил быть бесполезным, − продолжил Руди. − И не оставил мне ни шанса. 

− Разве я не принес пользу в создании Велосити, нет? − с горечью спросил Уолли. 

− Да, но препарат уже закончен, и ты нам больше не нужен, так что ты будешь мертв уже через несколько дней. 

Уолли вскинул голову. 

− Он готов? Уже? 

− Профессор Зум закончил его прошлой ночью. Кажется, он догадался, почему предыдущий состав убивал за несколько часов, − кивнул его отец. 

− Он уже испытал его? − в тревоге спросил Уолли. 

− Прямо в полночь. Сейчас уже восемь утра, и ни у кого из объектов не проявилось побочных эффектов в последний раз, когда я их видел, − зловеще сказал Руди. − Кажется, тебе пора начинать читать молитвы, сынок. Все закончится уже совсем скоро. 

Уолли опустил взгляд и уставился на свои ноги в онемелом молчании. Он ожидал, что Зуму потребуется хотя бы несколько дней, чтобы закончить сыворотку. Он думал, что у него больше времени на то... чтобы его спасли. Кид Флэш нахмурился и грустно уставился на потолок камеры. Кого он обманывал? У него с самого начала не было ни единого шанса на спасение. Профессор Зум и Охотники за головами слишком хорошо скрывали свои следы. Его надежды были лишь иллюзией. 

Отец оперся одной рукой о стекло и напоследок мрачно взглянул на Уолли. 

− Не волнуйся. Ты еще увидишь своего дражайшего дядю. Я вернусь, как только мы будем готовы передать твой сигнал бедствия, который мы отправим ему вместе с твоими координатами. 

Как только его отец вышел из комнаты, Уолли ощутил, как его глаза защипало от беспомощных слез. Он не заслуживал спасения. Все это было его виной. 

_Его отец_ использовал его, чтобы ускорить производство армии Охотников. 

Месть Профессора Зума превратила _его_ в приманку. 

Когда _его_ похитили, погибли Макс и Джей. 

И _он_ станет причиной смерти дяди Барри. 

Уолли поднял руки к лицу и неловко прижал ладони к глазам. Он подтянул колени к груди и просто сидел так в течение всего следующего часа, купаясь в ненависти к самому себе. Как, черт возьми, он позволил зайти всему этому так далеко? Пустота в груди разрасталась все больше, и казалось, что она поглотила всю остававшуюся у него энергию. 

Он просто хотел, чтобы все уже закончилось. Должно быть, Лига Справедливости тратила свои время и ресурсы на его поиски. Те время и ресурсы, которые она могла потратить на подготовку сопротивления непобедимой армии Охотников, готовых вскоре обрушиться на нее. 

Уолли просто нужно было покончить с собой прямо сейчас. Это будет вполне самоотверженный поступок. Так будет правильно. Ведь тогда он не сможет заманить дядю Барри в ловушку. И правда, всем будет лучше без него. Он _не нужен_ им. Уолли не был каким-то особенным. Он был самым медленным спидстером, и Лига Справедливости не станет по нему скучать, ведь у них уже есть Флэш. Может, Команда и будет немного скучать, но они спокойно могут выполнять миссии и без него. 

Тетя Айрис наверняка будет только рада. Ей не придется больше терпеть его присутствие, он перестанет быть для нее обузой. Когда Уолли исчезнет, и им больше не придется присматривать за ним, они смогут создать с Барри свою семью без всякого лишнего эмоционального груза. Да и дяде Барри больше не придется постоянно сдерживаться из-за Уолли. 

А Дик... 

Сердце Уолли сильно дрогнуло. 

Дик найдет себе нового лучшего друга. Того, кто не будет все время тайком западать на него. Он наконец-то подружится с кем-нибудь нормальным, и он переживет его смерть. Может, с тем, новым другом, у него сложится куда лучшая команда, чем Робин и Кид Флэш. 

Может, ей станут Робин и Затанна. 

Его сердце болезненно сжалось, и он откинул голову на стекло. Уолли закрыл глаза и смог очень легко представить себе, как Дик перешагивает через его смерть и западает на Затанну. Наверняка так и произойдет. Затанне Дик определенно нравился, и они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Так почему бы и нет? Может, она даже поможет ему пережить смерть Уолли гораздо быстрее. 

Возможно, пройдет всего лишь несколько недель, и он уже забудет про Уолли. 

_"Мы лучшие друзья, и мы вместе несмотря ни на что"_. 

Уолли неожиданно вздрогнул. Он будто бы услышал голос Дика. 

_"И с этого момента, я с тобой до самого конца"._

Это _точно_ был голос Дика, но Уолли слышал его внутри своей головы. Ну прекрасно, теперь ему еще и голоса мерещатся. Он уже был готов списать все на галлюцинации, как неожиданно представил себе уверенную ухмылку Робина, представил волнение в его глазах, когда он говорил эти слова Уолли. Он вспомнил все те ночи, которые Дик провел с ним, спал так чутко и просыпался каждый раз, когда Уолли оказывался захвачен кошмаром. Он подумал о том, как Дик помогал ему ускользнуть со Сторожевой Башни, чтобы потренироваться, когда он начал впадать в депрессию из-за того, что... 

Уолли остановил свой поток мыслей и отодвинулся от стекла, словно оно обожгло его. Он распахнул глаза и вытянул перед собой руки, чтобы не упасть. 

Какого черта он делал?! 

Он позволил словам своего отца задеть себя и снова унизить. Уолли сделал глубокий рваный вдох и ударил себя по лицу связанными руками так сильно, как мог. Какой же он _идиот_. 

Конечно же, его дядя и тетя будут по нему скучать. Должно быть, сейчас из-за его исчезновения тетя Айрис чувствует себя в настоящем аду. Она наверняка сходит с ума от волнения. 

А дядя Барри наверняка едва не загнал себя в попытках найти его. Скорее всего, и половина Лиги Справедливости помогала ему в этих поисках. Ух, да и Команда тоже, вероятно, делала все возможное, чтобы отыскать зацепки и следы, потому что они никогда не бросали своих товарищей. Команда была словно семьей. 

А Рой уже, без сомнения, впал в бешенство. Уолли даже стало интересно, сколько городов он разнес на куски в своих яростных и лихорадочных поисках своего младшего брата. 

И Дик. Они с Диком всегда все переживали вместе, и теперь настало время Уолли прекратить его волнения. 

Он неуверенно поднялся на ноги и уставился на наручники на своих запястьях, пытаясь придумать, как выбраться из них. Он все еще не мог поверить, что начал снова прислушиваться к словам отца. Уолли быстро помотал головой и ударил себя по лбу. 

Он не был бесполезным. 

Он был партнером самого быстрого человека на свете и он собирался стать его ровней. 

В его жизни были люди, которые любили его, люди, которым было нужно, чтобы он вернулся. И как можно скорее. Уолли больше не мог ждать. Они искали его, но они ни за что не успеют найти его вовремя. 

Уолли нужно было спасать себя самому. 

Он оглядел тонкий, но прочный хомут вокруг запястий. Он не был достаточно сильным, чтобы разорвать его, не порезав кожу или не вывихнув что-нибудь в процессе. И ему было нечем перерезать наручники. Его зубы тоже были не настолько острыми, чтобы перекусить их. Так как же от них избавиться? Вот Дик, должно быть, знал сотню способов, как выбраться из подобных наручников, но Уолли и его дядя не особо тренировались в искусстве побегов. Обычно они были слишком быстрыми, и никто не мог их поймать. Потому Уолли на несколько долгих минут задумался, как же ему снять наручники. 

Он мог бы провибрировать сквозь них... 

Правда, у него никогда не получалось прежде... Но может сегодня был тот самый день. Дядя Барри несколько раз показывал ему, как это делать, но у него просто не выходило. Уолли всегда был слишком медленным. Но может ему все-таки удастся сейчас. Он же ведь становился быстрее прежде, верно? И перед похищением Джей настаивал на том, что Уолли был медленнее остальных лишь у себя в голове. Возможно, это было правдой, потому что он бежал куда быстрее, когда думал о Дике. 

Вернее... то, что он чувствовал, когда думал о Дике. Что, если ему нужно было просто размышлять о вещах, которые делали его счастливым? Робин точно каждый раз повышал его силу духа, и даже больше. Он заставлял Уолли чувствовать себя уверенным, умным и больше похожим _на самого себя_ , чем когда он был с кем-то другим. Он заставлял Уолли чувствовать себя важным, любимым, и оттого его сердце билось со скоростью сто тысяч километров в час. 

Возможно, если он подумает об этих чувствах, то у него все получится. 

Кид Флэш сделал глубокий вдох, и на его губах вспыхнула необъяснимая улыбка. Тогда он сделал еще один вдох и начал дрожать всем телом. 

Его отец был неправ. Уолли не был беспомощным. Уолли мог послать нахуй все, что его отец думал о нем − потому что его отец не был важен. Его мнение было ничтожным, и Уолли не нужно было его одобрение. Не нужно было и не заботило его. Ему не нужна была любовь отца. Уолли был сильнее всего этого. 

Его тело дрожало все быстрее и быстрее. 

Его мама сделала его сильнее. Каждый полученный удар и каждая сломанная кость были ради нее, потому что она всегда любила его. Она гордилась им, и этого было достаточно, даже когда он сам этого не понимал. 

Уолли развел руки, и наручники прошли сквозь его кожу и кости. 

Он удивленно отступил и ударился спиной о стекло позади себя. Наручники упали на пол с тихим стуком, и Уолли уставился на свои свободные руки с немым удивлением, затем перевел взгляд на пустые наручники, безобидно лежащие возле его ног. 

Черт возьми... _Сработало..._

Кид Флэш снова начал колебать молекулы своего тела и перенес вес на одну ногу для устойчивости. Он подождал до тех пор, пока вибрации тела не оказались на нужной частоте, а затем отвел ногу в сторону. Оковы прошли сквозь его лодыжку, и затем он оказался свободен. Он стоял с разведенными ногами и с широкой ухмылкой на лице. 

Его неожиданно затопило чувства триумфа, и он только открыл было рот, чтобы рассмеяться, когда оба наручника распались сами по себе на мельчайшие частицы. Уолли резко захлопнул рот и уставился на пол, где они лежали, нахмурившись в замешательстве. Это было... странно. Он не помнил, чтобы что-то подобное происходило, когда дядя Барри просачивался через предметы. Уолли подождал несколько секунд и убедился, что больше ничего не случилось, и только затем осмелился двинуться. 

Он подошел к стене камеры и оглядел темный склад за стеклом. Его взгляд скользнул по роллетным воротам, возле которых он видел следы мокрого снега, ощутил, как его сердце возбужденно забилось от адреналина, поступавшего в кровь. Он ощущал, что все оставшиеся повреждения окончательно зажили, и его мышцы заполнили невероятные силы. 

Прижав ладони к стеклу, Уолли встал так, словно собирался отпихнуть стену от себя. Он уперся ногами в пол и напряг мышцы. Когда он вновь начал вибрировать, его тело загудело. Он сделал медленный глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, решительно уставившись на стекло. Оно было куда толще пластиковых наручников, но он сможет сделать это. Он _должен_ сделать это. Уолли устал быть жертвой. Он не собирался больше сидеть в клетке и быть _чьим-то_ узником. 

И он точно не собирался сидеть и ждать спасения. 

Кид Флэш выдохнул и надавил на стекло так сильно, как мог.


	18. Chapter 18

**Неопознанное местоположение**   
**Дата и время неизвестны**

Ощущения были совсем иными, нежели просачиваться сквозь тонкие наручники. Стекло было по крайней мере десять сантиметров толщиной, и проходить сквозь него было словно насаживаться на стену из миллиарда иголок. Но все же было совсем не так больно, как когда Профессор Зум засунул руку ему в грудь. 

Уолли увидел, как его ладони прошли сквозь стекло и вышли на той стороне совершенно невредимыми. Он надавил сильнее, и его руки погрузились по локоть, а затем и он прошел сквозь стекло лицом и телом. Оно больше не казалось твердым, и Уолли чувствовал, как частицы стекла просачивались сквозь его собственные, пока его голова и плечи стремились к свободе. Стиснув зубы и решив больше не выжидать, он рванулся из камеры и упал на четвереньки на пол по другую сторону стекла. 

Он замер там на несколько секунд, дрожа от боли и переводя дыхание. Затем бросился осматривать повреждения на своем теле... но ничего не нашел. Все четыре конечности, все пальцы на руках и ногах были на своих местах. Он не кашлял кровью. Он был в полном порядке. 

Кид Флэш медленно поднялся на ноги и прижал одну руку к груди, прощупывая сердцебиение. Он облегченно усмехнулся и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на камеру, в которой был заперт. 

Стекло пошло опасными трещинами, и у Кид Флэша оставалась лишь секунда, чтобы отскочить в сторону, прежде чем оно взорвалось с оглушающим треском. Он забежал за ряд высоких контейнером, когда стекло рассыпалось, и осколки разлетелись по складу во всех направлениях, словно пули. Уолли подождал, пока все не успокоилось, слушая лишь стук стекла по полу. Затем он осторожно выглянул из-за контейнеров и взглянул на свою камеру. 

− _Черт возьми..._ − выдохнул он, выпрямившись и направившись обратно к ней. Она была полностью уничтожена: остались лишь металлические ободки на потолке и полу. Несколько кусков стекла все еще цеплялись за потолок, но вся окружающая территория была усыпана раскрошенным и измельченным стеклом. 

Ладно, так, такого точно никогда не случалось прежде. Что же, черт возьми, он сделал, что заставило стекло взорваться? Уолли шокировано замер на месте. Еще один кусок стекла упал с потолка и разбился, как только ударился об пол. Звук вывел Уолли из ступора, и он отскочил назад. Зум или один из этих трех спидстеров наверняка прибегут сюда в _любую_ секунду. Вдруг в его камере были установлены сенсоры, которые сообщили им, что он сбежал? 

Уолли устремился к роллетным воротам и окинул их взглядом от пола до потолка. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он заметил большую красную кнопку сбоку от ворот. Он тут же нажал на нее, и дверь дрогнула, а затем с громким металлическим лязгом начала подниматься на рельсах. 

Но не успела она подняться и на полметра над землей, как Уолли нырнул под нее и осмотрелся. За воротами располагалась другая, более длинная отгороженная комната, заполненная военными машинами. Начерченная на полу дорожная разметка вела к другой подъемной двери с окнами. 

С настоящими окнами. 

Он был так близко. 

Уолли скользнул под дверь и пробежал до конца выездной дорожки. В комнате не наблюдалось ни одного последователя Охотников за головами, поэтому Уолли прижался к маленькому прямоугольному окну и замер. Он увидел голубое небо и снег. Огромное количество снега. Холодное стекло обожгло руку Уолли, и он отпрянул от него. Ладно, может он и замерзнет, но жар, который он производил во время использования своих способностей, защитит его от гипотермии. И на такой скорости, на какую он был способен сейчас, он окажется за пределами суровой погоды за считанные минуты. 

Боже, и тогда он будет дома. Кид Флэшу хотелось поскорее добежать прямо до Централ Сити и... ну, нет. Ему нужно добраться до ближайшего телепорта и подняться на Сторожевую Башню, потому что дядя Барри и тетя Айрис пока что жили там. Ладно, значит он прибудет на Сторожевую Башню, обнимет своих дядю и тетю, а затем... 

А затем придут Охотники и убьют их. 

Легкомыслие Уолли тут же испарилось. Он медленно отошел от двери, что отделяла его от свободы, и нахмурился, уставившись в пол. Даже если он сбежит сегодня, это ничего не изменит. Велосити уже был завершен и готовился к продаже, а армия Охотников была готова уничтожить все, что было ему дорого. 

Он не мог убежать. Он не мог позволить случиться всему этому. Уолли не хотел, чтобы его кровь убивала бесчисленное количество людей. Он не будет по-настоящему свободен, пока останутся хоть какие-нибудь следы Велосити 9. Уолли начал выстраивать в своей голове план. Пока он здесь, ему следовало бы сделать что-нибудь с теми бесчисленными Охотниками, готовыми к активации. Разве еще кто-нибудь подбирался настолько близко к базе Охотников, чтобы упускать такой шанс? 

На губах Уолли вспыхнула мрачная улыбка, и он повернулся спиной к двери, что отделяла его от внешнего мира. Еще было не время сбегать. Сначала он должен был сделать кое-что другое. Уолли должен был узнать, где, черт возьми, он находился, и ему нужно было найти способ связаться с Лигой Справедливости. В углу рядом со стеной, прилегающей к комнате, где находилась его разрушенная камера, он заметил закрытый офис и пробежал туда, изучил его на суперскорости и нашел то, что было ему нужно. 

В одном из ящиков Кид Флэш нашел сложенную карту, которую он безотлагательно разложил на захламленном столе. Изучив детализированное изображение, он ткнул пальцем в одну из обведенных точек. База номер 226. Вот где он находился, прямо в центре Сибири. Осмотрев остальную карту мира, он заметил другие точки: на каждом континенте были отмечены похожие цифры. Должно быть, это были другие базы Охотников. 

Уолли запомнил свое местоположение на карте и определил, в какую сторону ему следовало двигаться отсюда, а затем сложил ее и сунул в карман штанов. Когда он выберется отсюда, Лига Справедливости непременно захочет изучить карту. Снова оббежав офис, он нашел маленький ручной радиоприемник. Включив его на мгновение, Уолли убедился, что он работал, и запихнул его в тот же карман, а затем выбежал из офиса. Позже ему нужно будет настроить его, но, вполне вероятно, при помощи него он сможет выйти на связь со своими союзниками. 

Ладно, теперь осталось самое сложное. Уолли нужно каким-то образом уничтожить две сотни тысяч Охотников за головами, Профессора Зума с его лабораторией, трех других спидстеров и базу, полную последователей. И все это до того, как его заметят, разгуливающим на свободе. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Кид Флэш понесся в ту комнату, где его держали в течение последних нескольких дней. Когда он добежал до двери, то заметил двоих высоких мужчин в сине-белых костюмах перед останками его камеры. Уолли схватился за дверной проем рукой, вернулся обратно в гараж и замер, прижавшись к стене. Он даже прикрыл себе рот, чтобы заглушить звук собственного дыхания. Черт. Он не ожидал, что ему придется вступить в драку так скоро. Может, ему удастся прошмыгнуть мимо них? 

Уолли осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Оба спидстера все еще стояли на том же месте, просто разглядывали уничтоженную камеру, свесив руки, словно не могли понять, что же перед ними. Уолли готов был поспорить, что они были подсажены на Велосити, возможно, даже являлись первыми испытуемыми Профессора Зума и получили дозу, что оказала на них совершенно неправильный эффект. Ему было их почти жаль. 

Но они пытали его электрошоком, и Уолли был вовсе не в том настроении, чтобы так легко это простить. 

Как там называл их Зум? Грегор и Болеслав? 

Они оказались слишком быстрыми для Джея и Макса, поэтому он не знал, как _ему_ удастся... 

Уолли прищурился и гневно уставился на спины спидстеров. Они убили Макса и Джея. Он шагнул обратно в гараж, стащил связку ключей с крючка возле двери, тихо подобрался к ближайшему закрытому брезентом грузовику. Возле стены он заметил тяжелый обрезок трубы и вскинул его на плечо одним плавным движением. 

Открыв водительскую дверь грузовика, Кид Флэш завел двигатель, который мгновенно ожил и зарычал. Затем он вернулся обратно к двери, скрылся из виду и крикнул, прижав руку ко рту. 

− _Эй, кочерыжки!_

Воздух мгновенно взметнулся, и Уолли услышал, что оба спидстера бросились в прилегающую комнату. Он крепко схватил трубу обеими руками, словно бейсбольную биту и взмахнул ей со всей силой своей скорости. А затем ему показалось, будто поезд врезался в машину. Один из спидстеров пролетел мимо него, чтобы изучить грузовик, а второй получил обрезком трубы прямо в лицо. 

Уолли ощутил отдачу в плечах и увидел, как лицо спидстера едва ли не прогнулось внутрь головы от удара трубой, которая даже искривилась от такой силы. Болеслав рухнул на спину, а по комнате разнесся металлический звон. Кид Флэш быстро восстановил равновесие и оглянулся на выведенного из строя спидстера. Он даже наклонился и осторожно потыкал его обрезком трубы в плечо, удовлетворенно кивнул при виде результата своей работы. 

Болеслав был без сознания, если не в коме, и вряд ли сможет подняться в ближайшее время. Уолли выпрямился, ловко крутанул трубу в руке и ухмыльнулся Грегору, который наблюдал за ним от кабины грузовика. Уолли рассмеялся и поднял трубу к глазам, оглядел повреждения и затем подмигнул Грегору. 

− В яблочко! 

Грегор издал громкий яростный вопль и бросился на него. Перекувыркнувшись, Уолли отскочил с его пути, и кулак Грегора врезался в стену. По инерции Кид Флэш метнулся обратно и огрел противника по спине трубой, прежде чем отбросить ее. 

− Только не злись! Мне жаль, но у меня не получается придумать отличной шутки с твоим именем. Но знаешь, я постараюсь придумать ее, пока буду по одному возвращать тебе твои зубы. Как тебе такое предложение? 

Грегор обернулся и снова бросился к нему на полной скорости. Уолли также быстро уклонился и нанес ему несколько яростных ударов в солнечное сплетение. Грегор упал на бок и подставил ему подножку, стараясь сбить с ног, но Уолли перескочил через него и приземлился на руки, ловко прыгнув с них обратно на ноги. Было _слишком_ просто. Грегор стал куда более медленным, чем раньше. Или, по крайней мере, так казалось. Кид Флэш без напряга выдерживал его ритм. Кроме того, как оказалось, этот спидстер умел драться также, как сэндвич. 

Уолли снова бросился на Грегора, заблокировал его неуклюжий, но сильный удар своим предплечьем и схватил его за запястье. Он поспешно дернул руку за спину Грегора и повалил его на землю, но тот успел ударить Уолли локтем в бок и тоже свалил его. Он запрыгнул на Уолли и сжал руку вокруг его горла. Кид Флэш удивленно выдохнул и ударил Грегора прямо в глаз. Но рука лишь сильнее сдавила ему шею. 

Уолли схватился за руку, на которую опирался Грегор, и ударил ладонью по локтю, заставив ее согнуться в противоположную сторону. Казалось, что спидстер совсем не заметил боли, но удар заставил его ослабить хватку на шее Уолли. Он тут же подтянул ноги к груди и с рычанием отпихнул противника от себя. Затем перекатился и вскочил на ноги, осторожно потер горло, когда между ним и Грегором оказалась небольшая дистанция. 

Ладно, может его навыки были все же немного лучше, чем изначально решил Уолли. Нельзя было тратить столько времени на борьбу с ним. Но тут его посетила идея, и он неожиданно улыбнулся и бросился прямо к грузовикам. Грегор последовал за ним. Но вместо того, чтобы замедлиться, Уолли устремился к двигателю и начал вибрировать. Он сунул свою руку прямо в бок грузовика возле переднего колеса как можно глубже, а затем откатился за кузов и спрятался под соседним грузовиком. Закрыв голову и шею руками, Уолли сжался в комок как раз в тот момент, когда грузовик взорвался с оглушающим грохотом. 

Кид Флэш слышал, как разлетелись громадные куски металла, слегка задев грузовик, под которым он спрятался, и громкий гул огня, пожирающий брезент на кузове. Он выбрался с противоположной стороны грузовика и выпрямился, оглядывая последствия. 

Ладно, значит, все это не было случайностью. Со вздохом Уолли изучил свои руки, оглядел покореженную и разрушенную кабину грузовика. Получается... когда он проходил сквозь вещи, то они взрывались. Немного поразмышляв над этим, он одобрительно кивнул. Он научился взрывать различные объекты. Это можно было использовать... 

Обогнув горящий грузовик и разбросанный мусор, Уолли увидел, что случилось с Грегором. Второй спидстер оказался погребен под тяжелой дверью грузовика, которую оторвало взрывом. Часть его костюма была полностью уничтожена, а в его тело вонзились осколки, и из ран сочилась кровь. Замерев на секунду, Уолли убедился, что Грегор был жив. Затем он схватил дверь обеими руками и отодвинул ее. Та с грохотом приземлилась на пол, а Уолли подошел ближе, чтобы проверить пульс Грегора. 

Он был ровным, но несколько медленным для спидстера. Слишком медленным. Это было... странно, но у него не было времени сейчас волноваться об этом. Оставив двух бессознательных спидстеров, Уолли бросился обратно на склад. Возбуждение и адреналин бурлили в его крови, и он не смог сдержать смех. Он так долго чувствовал себя слабым и бесполезным, что сила опьяняла. Ох, и он собирался использовать ее по назначению... 

Кид Флэш пронесся сквозь двери в остальную часть здания и, восстановив в голове карту коридоров, которые он видел, легко сориентировался в них. В кои-то веки он даже порадовался, что у него забрали его костюм, потому что в нем он бы выделялся, как белая ворона, когда крался по базе. Но пока что Уолли без всяческих проблем исследовал комнаты на ослепительной скорости. В том, что он был заперт на базе Охотников в компании других четырех списдтеров и бесчисленных испытуемых, подсевших на скоростной наркотик, были даже плюсы: никто из последователей даже не вздрагивал, когда он проносился мимо них без всяких объяснений. Возможно, они принимали его за очередного наркомана Ви-9, и так как ни Болеслав, ни Грегор не подняли тревогу, для подозрений не было никаких причин. Уолли только молился, чтобы не встретить Зума. Он еще не был готов для _этой_ битвы. 

Он изучил каждый уровень комплекса почти за пять минут и наконец нашел громадный ангар, в котором стояли неактивные батальоны Охотников и космические корабли. Когда он спустился на нижний уровень, среди кораблей и станций технического обслуживания он заметил несколько дюжин последователей. Спрятавшись за большим ремонтным терминалом, он огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, что скрыло бы его лицо. Вчера вроде бы никто не знал, кто он такой. Скорее всего, Зум сообщал им только то, что нужно было знать. Но они точно могли узнать в нем мальчишку, которого Зум пытал до смерти. По-крайней мере, кто-нибудь из последователей точно мог спросить, почему он разгуливал на свободе. А здесь Уолли не мог свободно пользоваться суперскоростью. 

Не для того, что он запланировал. 

Поблизости он заметил сварочную станцию и быстро перебрался к ней. С высокотехнологичного рабочего стола он поднял сварочную маску и одел ее на голову, закрыв лицо. Затем он вытащил пару толстых кожаных перчаток, натянул их до локтя и надел защитный огнеупорный фартук, завязывавшийся на талии и закрывший его ноги. После чего он с некоторым усилием − черт, он правда скучал по своему прежнему мышечному тонусу − поднял большую панель для одного из кораблей и вышел на середину ангара. Его сердце колотилось от волнения. 

Ладно, спокойно. Веди себя так, словно ты здесь свой, и никто не обратит на тебя внимание. По ангару расхаживали несколько последователей в красно-синей форме, поэтому он выглядел не так подозрительно, но вот тщательный досмотр он бы вряд ли прошел. Взять хотя бы то, что на его шее и одежде все еще виднелись пятна засохшей крови. Черная ткань рубашки скрывала их в достаточной степени, но все же они были заметны. Уолли только оставалось надеяться, что большая сварочная маска закрывала его шею. 

Он старался идти так, словно у него была определенная цель, и выглядеть обыденно, словно он проделывал тоже самое каждый день. Он прошел мимо очередного стола, покрытого Си-4, подрывными капсюлями, мотками растяжки, антеннами и различными другими составляющими взрывчатки. Прежде чем кто-либо успел моргнуть, Уолли затолкал половину деталей в карман своего фартука. Когда он прошел достаточно близко к одному из последователей, то он вытащил у него рацию и тоже запихнул ее в боковой карман штанов. С другого стола он подхватил военный ноутбук и перекинул ремень через плечо. 

Он умудрился сохранить свое прикрытие и подошел к ближайшему кораблю. Над ним никто не работал, поэтому Уолли обошел его сзади и оказался скрыт от остального ангара. Затем он осмотрел опускающийся трамплин и простую контрольную панель сбоку. Сквозь узкую щель в своей маски он уставился на щиток. Черт, великолепно. И как ему попасть сюда? По-крайней мере, ему не нужна была карточка доступа или какой-нибудь ключ. Панель была похожа на кодовый замок, что являлось... удивительно низким уровнем безопасности, учитывая все технологии Охотников. 

Осторожно осмотревшись по сторонам, Уолли на секунду приподнял маску и изучил кодовую панель. На экране могло вместиться только пять чисел, и только три кнопки на панели были потерты, с цифрами два, три и шесть. Значит, комбинация включала в себя эти три числа. При помощи своих сил Уолли испробовал всевозможные комбинации за шестьдесят секунд. 

Наконец, замок принял одну из них, и трап опустился с негромким шипением. Уолли на всякий случай запомнил сработавший код и быстро заскочил на корабль, подняв трамплин за собой. Внутри корабля тут же вспыхнул свет: открытое место в центре кабины, два кресла для пилотов и около сотни ниш для Охотников по обеим сторонам. Уолли подбежал к панели управления и тихо присвистнул. Корабль точно был создан при помощи _высших технологий_. Если бы до него добрался Хэл, то захлебнулся бы слюнями. Он же был летчиком-испытателем в своей гражданской жизни и всегда попадал в неприятности за то, что колупался в кораблях Лиги Справедливости. 

Как-то раз Хэл даже предлагал научить Уолли летать на самолете, но дядя Барри тогда не позволил ему, сославшись на печально известную безответственность Джордана и то, что он постоянно разбивал самолеты, когда отваживался делать на них такие маневры, на какие они не были способны. Но это не удивило и не испугало Уолли. Поэтому, в последний раз, когда Уолли пришлось остаться с Хэлом в Коаст Сити, пока дядя Барри разбирался с очередной катастрофой на другом конце света, Хэл взял все в свои руки и все же преподал ему урок полетов. 

Это оказалось классно, но не приносило и половины того удовольствия, которое дарила суперскорость. Хотя тогда Уолли все же многому научился. Например тому, что в большинстве самолетов топливные баки располагались в крыльях, а в космических кораблях − в задней части корпуса. Уолли подбежал обратно к выходу и осмотрел пол на наличие какого-нибудь шва, или спрятанной ниши, или... 

_Вот_. 

Поддев пальцами тонкую ручку, Кид Флэш поднял незаметную панель целиком и открыл спутанную мешанину проводов, проволоки и толстых кабелей. Под всем этим он разглядел края бака с ядерным топливом. Он ухмыльнулся и положил на пол рядом с собой ноутбук, включил его и очистил свои карманы, собираясь смастерить что-нибудь из того, что он нашел. 

Когда-то он сходил с ума от некоторых хитрых взрывчатых стрел Роя и Оливера, и Оливер тогда показал ему, как смастерить бомбу. Это было ужасным решением, но в защиту Зеленой Стрелы стоило сказать, что он вряд ли подумал, что одиннадцатилетний мальчик сможет понять и запомнить алгоритм его действий, а позже провести собственное исследование, как превратить во взрывчатку почти все. 

Уолли разобрал рацию и снял нижнюю панель ноутбука, открыв его внутренности. Дик однажды научил его, как взламывать программы, создавать коды и, что более важно, как смастерить дистанционный детонатор. Через четыре минуты Кид Флэш закрепил Си-4 и подрывные капсюли на топливных баках, подсоединил их к ноутбуку, который он перепрограммировал в передатчик, и осторожно сунул в свой карман изменившуюся рацию − теперь ставшую беспроводным детонатором. Затем он поднялся и лениво подбросил оставшуюся взрывчатку на ладони, обдумывая, что же с ней сделать. 

У него возникла весьма неплохая идея. 

Распихав оставшиеся материалы обратно по своим карманам, Уолли снова одел маску на лицо, а затем выскочил из корабля и спокойно прошел по загруженному ангару обратно к выходу, откуда он пришел. Никто не останавливал его, но некоторые последователи приветственно ему кивали. Уолли решил не рисковать и не кивать им в ответ, опасаясь случайно сделать что-нибудь очень глупое. Он просто продолжал идти вперед, а когда оказался вне поля зрения, то нырнул в темный угол и стащил свою экипировку. 

Он снова бросился вперед, но теперь соблюдая особую осторожность на случай, если Профессор Зум уже знал, что он сбежал из камеры, и теперь разыскивал его. Обычные люди никогда бы не поняли, что мимо них пробегал именно Уолли, но вот Зум со своим гиперчувствительным восприятием без труда мог отследить его передвижение. 

Пробежав по сети запутанных коридоров, он быстро нашел тот, что вел в лабораторию, где Зум показывал ему Велосити 9. Но Кид Флэш резко остановился и замер возле угла. Черт возьми. Двери лаборатории же охраняли двое Охотников за головами. Он совсем забыл о них. Черт, он никак не смог бы прокрасться мимо них, но он не собирался отказываться от своей миссии. Ему придется драться с ними обоими. Впрочем, если он сделает все по-умному, то может ему не придется биться с ними обоими одновременно. Если он уничтожит одного сразу же, тогда он сможет справиться. Он присутствовал на тренировке Киловога и знал, как сражаться с Охотниками. 

Уолли бросился за угол прежде, чем успел струсить, уже вибрируя на нужной частоте. Он прыгнул на громадного Охотника слева от двери и ударил его прямо в прыжке. Его сердце лихорадочно колотилось, а все тело тряслось, словно безумное. Схватившись за плечи Охотника одной рукой, вторую Уолли вонзил ему прямо в грудь и согнул ее. Кажется, у него получалось все лучше, потому что теперь не казалось так сильно, будто он втыкал руку в коробку с ножами. Уолли точно не знал, где располагалось ядро, поэтому он просто быстро поводил рукой вверх-вниз, а затем собрался и отскочил от поверженного андроида. 

Вернее, попытался. Энергетический заряд угодил ему прямо в ребра и отбросил его на стену, резко выбив весь воздух из его легких. Он упал на спину в двух шагах от Охотника, который должен был взорваться. 

О черт! _Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет!_

Перекатившись, Уолли смог вскочить на ноги и отступить на четыре шага, прежде чем в него полетел очередной заряд второго Охотника. Он оглянулся через плечо и заметил, что первый андроид уже отключился и разрушался изнутри. Уолли успел спрятаться от взрыва за углом, но длинный осколок все же угодил ему в правую ногу. Он вскрикнул от боли и в последнюю секунду отскочил на безопасное расстояние, но его нога подогнулась, и он снова упал. Схватившись за кровоточащую ногу, Уолли отполз еще немного при помощи свободной руки. 

Он не мог поверить, что вел себя так безответственно! С поврежденной ногой он будет все равно что мертвым, когда за ним явится второй Охотник. Уолли откинулся на спину и поднял ногу, чтобы осмотреть ее. Прямо над коленом торчал десятисантиметровый металлический осколок толщиной с палец. Уолли знал, что нельзя было вытаскивать объекты из колотых ран, иначе он рисковал увеличить давление крови, но у него все равно не было выбора. Он никогда не сможет защитить себя, если останется тут, но если оставить осколок в ране, то тот может уйти глубже и повредить нечто жизненно-важное. 

Приняв решение, с беззвучным криком Кид Флэш вырвал осколок из ноги. Он зашел в ногу только наполовину, но из раны тут же потекла кровь. Уолли пришлось оторвать правый рукав от рубашки, чтобы использовать его в качестве самодельного жгута, когда он почувствовал странное покалывание в ране. Он отложил кусок ткани и с удивлением взглянул на порез сквозь дырку в штанах. 

Было сложно разглядеть хоть что-то из-за большого количества крови, но Уолли ощутил, что боль отступала, и понял, что рана уже _затягивалась_. Он так и сидел на полу и держался за свою ногу в абсолютном шоке, когда из-за угла появился второй Охотник, с сильно покореженным лицом и правым боком, и уставился на него жуткими зелеными глазами. Он поднял свой энергетический посох и нацелил его прямо на Уолли. 

Стараясь избежать энергетического заряда, он отскочил и побежал за спину Охотнику на нормальной скорости, обнаружив, что нога уже могла выдерживать его вес. Оказавшись возле дверей лаборатории, Уолли принялся лихорадочно искать среди останков первого Охотника его оружие. К счастью, взрыв не уничтожил дубинку. Нога продолжала болеть, словно сумасшедшая, но Уолли был слишком напуган, чтобы снова проверять рану. Громыхающие шаги Охотника раздались за его спиной как раз в тот момент, когда он отодвинул большой кусок ноги робота и нашел энергетическое оружие. Вскинув его, Кид Флэш упал на одно колено и выстрелил из него в появившегося перед ним андроида. Уолли целился в центр его груди и продолжал нажимать и нажимать на курок, стараясь справиться с сильной отдачей и выиграть как можно больше времени для исцеления раны на ноге. 

Когда он осмелился прекратить свою хаотичную очередь, перед ним был уже почти мертвый Охотник. Он все еще стоял, но его голова оплавилось, а почти девяносто пять процентов его прочной брони стекало красными расплавленными каплями. Ядро все еще работало и светилось ярко-зеленым. Уолли вскинул оружие и снова выстрелил, целясь в ядро, пока не услышал, что Охотник упал. 

Он вытянул шею, пытаясь понять, двигался ли Охотник, и только тогда отбросил оружие, когда заметил поднимающийся от покореженного металла пар. Из его горла вырвался почти истеричный смешок, и он поднялся на ноги, дрожа и оглядывая ущерб, который он нанес. 

Он убил двух Охотников − в одиночку, а до этого победил двух спидстеров-мутантов. Он снова залез в дырку на своих штанах и провел пальцем по тому месту, где была рана. Кожа еще оставалась чувствительной, но ранение полностью затянулось. Какое-то время он с волнением изучал свою ногу, но затем вспомнил, что же собирался сделать. 

Уолли быстро подбежал к кнопке экстренной тревоги возле дверей и разбил стекло, закрывающее ее. Он нажал на нее, и по всей базе зазвучали панические сирены. Над дверьми вспыхнули красные лампочки, и Уолли быстро прижался к одной из стен, чтобы его не заметили, когда двери лабораторий резко распахнулись, и оттуда начали выбегать последователи и лаборанты. 

Кид Флэш дождался, пока они перестали паниковать при виде уничтоженной пары Охотников и бросились к выходу, и скользнул в медленно закрывающиеся двери, оставшись внутри. Судя по всему, он только что подписал себе смертный приговор, когда активировал сигнал тревоги, потому что теперь _кое-кто_ точно догадается, что он исчез из камеры. Но бомба, которую он смастерил, должна была взорвать всю базу, а Уолли не мог убить находящихся здесь людей, какими бы они ни были злыми. Ему было нужно, чтобы они эвакуировались как можно скорее. 

И пока они бежали, спасая свои жизни... 

Уолли собирался уничтожить все следы Велосити 9. Он _не мог позволить_ Зуму и Сэвиджу использовать себя таким образом. Подбежав к бакам, полным Ви-9, он вытащил небольшие заряды пластида, подсоединил к ним подрывные капсюли, соединил их растяжкой и взорвал канистры. Они раскололись с оглушительным звуком, и их содержимое растеклось по комнате, быстро испаряясь. Затем Уолли подскочил к рабочему столу и провел своими вибрирующими руками по всем лабораторным колбам, книгам, по рабочей поверхности, компьютеру и оборудованию. 

Полностью уничтожив комнату, Уолли повернулся к той ее части, которая была отгорожена двумя стеклянными стенами. Проигнорировав защитные костюмы, висящие на стене рядом с ним, он разбил стекло. В комнате возле одной из стен располагались стерильный стол, раковина, нечто, похожее на большой холодильник и стеллаж с тщательно расставленными и пронумерованными химикатами. Уолли подбежал к стеллажу и изучил бутылочки на наличие чего-нибудь знакомого, но все надписи были на русском. Он сделал себе мысленную заметку выучить русский язык, если выберется отсюда. 

_Когда_ выберется. 

Затем он подошел к холодильнику и открыл его. Каждая полка холодильника была заставлена герметично закрытыми контейнерами, в которых хранились пронумерованные версии Велосити от прототипа до недавно полученного Ви-9. А на самой нижней полке, подписанной, как и все остальные, стоял последний образец его крови. Уолли наклонился и онемело сжал маленькую пробирку. Он поднял ее к своим глазам, повернул и со странным очарованием проследил, как темная жидкость переливалась с одного конца к другому. Такая _простая вещь_ могла причинить столько проблем. Он прижал пробирку к груди и огляделся, вообразив себе остальную часть базы Охотников, в которой он застрял. Именно стремления Охотников разрушили его семью. 

Он стиснул пробирку и оглянулся на раковину возле холодильника. Его тело действовало быстрее разума: Уолли переместился к раковине, схватил пробирку двумя руками и расколол ее на две части над сливным отверстием. А затем спокойно бросил в раковину оба кусочка разбитого стекла и повернул кран. Он не стал смотреть, как его кровь смывалась. Вместо этого он вернулся к открытому холодильнику и схватил столько контейнеров и пробирок, сколько ему удалось унести за раз, а затем разбил каждую из них над раковиной. 

Он как раз опустошал последнюю полку с Ви-9, когда услышал свист воздуха − красноречивый признак приближающегося спидстера. 

Его внутренности сжались от резкого страха, и пока он оборачивался, его сознание перебирало все возможные варианты. Профессор Зум или рыжеволосая женщина, Кристина? Или же Болеслав и Грегор очнулись и пришли за ним? 

Когда он оглянулся через плечо, он все еще сжимал последнюю пробирку в руке, занесенной над раковиной. Он увидел желто-красную вспышку, заскочившую в лабораторию. 

Зум. 

Боже, конечно же это был он. 

Профессор Зум замер посреди лаборатории с выражением абсолютного ужаса на лице. Он шокировано осмотрел уничтоженное оборудование и осколки стекла на полу, где когда-то стояли баки с Велосити 9. Уолли же просто смотрел на него, замерев на месте, и ждал, пока его заметят. Взгляд несочетающихся глаз скользнул по разбитой перегородке, открытому холодильнику и остановился прямо на лице Уолли. 

Кид Флэш просто пожал плечами и уронил в раковину последний образец Ви-9, наградив Зума, как он надеялся, язвительным саркастичным взглядом, словно бы говоря "Упс". Колба ударилась о титановую поверхность и лопнула с громким звоном. Осознав, что именно сделал Уолли, Зум бросился на него с неподдельной яростью. 

Уолли не сомневался, что Тоун убьет его, если подберется достаточно близко. Поэтому, когда Зум заскочил в дыру в стекле, он бросился вбок, просочился сквозь вторую стеклянную перегородку и устремился к выходу. Он уже был за дверью и проскочил мимо поверженных Охотников, когда услышал, как лопнуло стекло и как зарычал Зум, устремившись за ним. Уолли бежал по коридорам так быстро, как только позволяли ему ноги, старался проскочить как можно больше поворотов и дверей, чтобы оторваться от Зума. Он пронесся через очередную дверь и заметил лифт в конце коридора. Это был единственный выход с этого уровня на верхний этаж, где находились его камера и единственный путь к свободе. 

Он ударился о двери лифта и втолкнул пальцы в щель между ними, зарычав от усилия, пока раздвигал их. Когда между ними была достаточная щель, чтобы он мог проскользнуть, Уолли нырнул в пустую шахту лифта и зацепился за металлический каркас. Через секунду Зум забежал в шахту следом за ним, и его по инерции отбросило на другую сторону шахты. Уолли не хотел знать, насколько близко к нему подобрался Зум. Он начал взбираться по балкам так быстро, как мог, и оглянулся вниз лишь раз, когда кабина лифта была уже слишком далеко.

Зум догонял его, тоже карабкался по балкам. Уолли слегка прибавил темп. Он вытащил из своего кармана детонатор, и, вцепившись в балку руками и ногами, ввел запрограммированный код. 

В течение следующей секунды Уолли уже успел заволноваться, что его план совершенно не сработал, но затем он услышал оглушающий, не слишком отдаленным звук, и вся шахта сильно дрогнула. Базу сотряс ряд взрывов. Уолли едва не отпустил балку, когда ее конец оторвался от стены. Несколькими этажами ниже двери лифта вынесло внутрь, и Уолли увидел отдаленный свет огня, отражающийся на деталях металлического каркаса вокруг него. 

Зум же полностью потерял хватку и пролетел пару этажей вниз, прежде чем зацепиться за балку. Он уставился на огонь внизу с растерянным шоком. Кид Флэш же не стал тратить время и быстро увеличил разрыв между ними на шесть этажей. Он достиг потолка шахты, перепрыгнул на прямую лестницу, открыл двери, ведущие на поверхность, и протиснулся сквозь них быстрее, чем Зуму удалось поймать его. 

Он успел преодолеть два коридора, прежде чем что-то схватило его за руку и резко отшвырнуло в ближайшую стену. Уолли запнулся и сильно ударился об пол, откатившись в сторону на чистом инстинкте. Кулак Зума врезался в плитку там, где мгновением прежде находилась его голова. Уолли вскочил на ноги. Тоун снова бросился на него, но пальцы его руки только скользнули по рубашке на спине Уолли. Он издал громкий крик ярости, от которого едва не свернулась кровь в жилах. Он слышал, как Зум гнался за ним, и лихорадочно принялся вибрировать руками на нужной частоте. 

Свернув ближе к стене, Уолли вонзил свой кулак прямо в нее, провел рукой сквозь бетон прямо на бегу, преследуемый Зумом по пятам. В этот раз он был слишком напуган, чтобы сосредоточиться как надо, и чувствовал, как его молекулы цеплялись за бетон. Казалось, будто с него сдиралась кожа. Но он стиснул зубы и продолжил бежать, нарушая кристаллическую решетку стены и создавая нестабильный резонанс. Затем он вытащил руку и побежал еще быстрее, чтобы не попасть под разрушительный взрыв. 

Спустя мгновение, разлетелся весь коридор. 

Кид Флэш оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как массивный кусок бетона ударил Зума прямо в бок, и тот упал, вскрикнув от боли. Отвернувшись, Уолли продолжил нестись вперед, пока Зума хоронило заживо. Он свернул в очередной коридор и не посмел ни останавливаться, ни оглядываться. Взрыв, начавшийся на нижнем этаже, разрастался по цепной реакции. Он просчитал, что взрыв распространиться из-за всей техники, окружающей корабль, и не ошибся. 

Все здание сотрясалось, и Уолли как можно быстрее добежал до склада, где его держали в камере. Ну, пока ему удалось со всеми справиться. Единственный, кто оставался, был его отец, и Уолли почти _желал_ , чтобы тот встал у него на пути. Уолли пролетел мимо своей разрушенной камеры, взметнув в воздух осколки стекла, и забежал прямо в гараж, который все еще горел. Офис и все ближайшие машины были объяты огнем, но Кид Флэш не взглянул в их сторону. Все его внимание оказалось сосредоточено на гаражной двери. 

Она была поднята, и в гараж проникал морозный воздух. 

Кид Флэш резко замер. Его взгляд задержался на белом, открытом пространстве снега в конце ездовой дорожки. Он не открывал дверь прежде, кто-то другой это сделал. Обернувшись, он увидел, что бессознательные тела Грегора и Болеслава исчезли. 

Еще один взрыв сотряс базу, и Уолли испуганно оглядел комнату, ожидая нападения. Затем он выбежал из открытой двери, но каждая клеточка его тела была напряжена, и он практически гудел от волнения. Но в то мгновение, когда под его ногами захрустел снег, Уолли замедлился, а затем полностью остановился. Он стоял посреди тайги, ледяной ветер трепал его одежду и замораживал капельки пота, покрывавшие его кожу. Уолли уставился на слепящий снег широко распахнутыми глазами, опустив руки и устало сгорбив плечи. 

Затем он подставил лицо ветру и закрыл глаза, когда прохлада прошла по его костям. Было холодно, не так, как в Арктике, но все же как на среднем западе в декабре. Уолли же едва замечал это. Он глубоко втянул воздух через нос и медленно выдохнул через рот. 

Он был свободен. Уолли коротко усмехнулся и поднял взгляд к солнцу, прикрыв глаза тем, что осталось от его оторванного рукава. Солнце было несколько ниже центра неба, что означало − Уолли прочертил черту от солнца до земли − восток находился _вон там_. Он встал к базе Охотников спиной и повернулся лицом на восток, а затем вытащил радиоприемник, что он нашел раньше. Быстро разобрав его, он настроил его на частоту Лиги Справедливости, после чего собрал обратно. Сигнал ни за что не дойдет до Сторожевой Башни, но он надеялся, что ему удастся связаться с коммуникатором кого-нибудь из героев на Земле. Уолли решил, что лучше всего было двигаться в сторону Калифорнии. Если он возьмет немного южнее в сторону Тихого океана, то окажется в Калифорнии и, возможно, достаточно близко к Коаст или Стар Сити. И тогда он... 

Пронзительный животный крик, полный чистой трепещущей ярости вырвал Уолли из его мыслей. Он едва не уронил приемник и с трудом успел поймать его возле земли. 

Прижав радиоприемник к груди, Кид Флэш повернулся кругом, занял защитную стойку и лихорадочно осмотрел территорию в поисках источника звука. Его взгляд тут же наткнулся на копну длинных и растрепанных рыжих волос: он смотрел прямо на Кристину. 

Она была в своей сине-белой форме, потому-то он и не разглядел ее сначала, и стояла на коленях возле двух других тел. Все трое отлично сливались со снегом. Двое других были Грегором и Болеславом. Должно быть, Кристина нашла их в гараже и вытащила из здания для безопасности. Она вытаскивала осколки из груди Грегора и перевязывала его раны полосками ткани, оторванными от ее костюма, но взгляд ее был направлен на Уолли, а по щекам струились злые слезы. Она медленно поднялась на ноги, сжала кулаки, и ее лицо исказила убийственная гримаса. 

Уолли сорвался с места. 

Он совершенно забыл о ней. Кристина оставила своих товарищей и устремилась за ним, визжа от ярости. Уолли понесся по пересеченной тайге, и его сердце сжималось от страха. Он услышал позади себя очередной взрыв, но спустя пять секунд база исчезла с горизонта. Уолли собрал все свои силы, которые у него только оставались, и припустил как можно быстрее, услышав оглушающий гул, когда он преодолел звуковой барьер. Он продолжал бежать все быстрее и быстрее, лихорадочно оглядываясь через плечо и видя Кристину не далее чем в пятнадцати метрах от себя. Она яростно рычала и упорно преследовала его. 

Кид Флэш хотел было повернуть голову обратно и следить за дорогой, но внезапно что-то привлекло его внимание, и он уставился на Кристину. Она засветилась, будто бы ее кожа подсвечивалась изнутри. Ее голова и обе руки, где она оторвала рукава от своего костюма, становились все ярче и ярче. С молчаливым ужасом Уолли наблюдал, как все ее тело начало гореть. Яростные крики переросли в крики боли, и Кристина запнулась, упала и по инерции покатилась по земле, пока не оказалась полностью объята огнем. 

Уолли бежал, и ее тело исчезло из виду. Он поборол свой парализующий страх и замешательство, решив не рисковать, чтобы не сбиться с курса даже на несколько метров. Наконец, он достиг океана.


	19. Chapter 19

**Стар Сити**  
**25 марта, 11:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Оливер был _последним_ человеком, которому бы стоило когда-либо доверять ответственность над ребенком. Он едва мог следить за собой и буквально был собранием всех никудышных качеств в мире, которые только существовали. Обычно Оливер _сначала_ действовал, а _потом_ только думал, и это причиняло ему куда больше проблем, чем он признавал. Правда, он немного изменился в лучшую сторону с тех пор, как начал встречаться с Диной. Она была младше его, но определенно в два раза умнее, и ее ума хватало на них обоих. Он становился лучшим человеком, потому что был с ней. 

Но это не означало, что он перестал время от времени совершать чудовищные ошибки. И только о немногих он не жалел. Например, как об опекунстве над Роем. 

Тогда Оливеру было всего двадцать семь, и он даже не задумывался о том, что когда-нибудь станет отцом. Отцовство было самой худшей вещью, которую он только мог себе вообразить: ответственность, обязательства на всю жизнь и бессознательный страх оказаться настолько близко к столь хрупкой крошечной жизни. Он помнил подобные чувства на протяжении _многих лет_ , и никто из его прошлых девушек был не в состоянии изменить его решение. Никогда. Даже ни на чуточку. 

Но все это перестало иметь значение, когда он в качестве Зеленой Стрелы выступал судьей на состязании лучников в племени Навахо, и его взгляд упал на двенадцатилетнего Роя, который победил мужчин втрое и вчетверо старше него самого. Что-то в этом упрямом и агрессивном маленьком рыжем ребенке задело сердце Оливера. Он был впечатлен силой его духа, особенно после того, как узнал о его прошлом от Храброго Лука, и забрал Роя себе без всяких колебаний. 

Это была ужасная идея. 

В течение первых нескольких лет отцовства Оливер все испортил. Он принимал буквально каждое из возможных неправильных решений, пока их не накопилось целое множество. Было загадкой, как вообще Органы опеки и попечительства позволили ему быть отцом. И во всей этой сделке крайним оказался бедняга Рой. Для начала, Рой и Оливер совсем не сошлись характерами. Если они не ругались, значит они не разговаривали. Но каким-то образом им все же удалось со всем справиться и стать семьей. Оливер несомненно гордился своим приемным сыном и предпочитал считать, что вырастил его порядочным человеком, даже несмотря на все свои ошибки. 

Рой был упрямым, упертым и независимым. Он жил по своим собственным правилам, и он был умным, но порой был склонен к глупым решением и такой же безответственности, как и Оливер. Как бы там ни было, Квин знал, что он научил Роя основам жизни очень хорошо, и он особенно подчеркивал несколько правил, не подлежащих обсуждению: никаких наркотиков, никаких смертей, не бросать школу и даже никогда не думать связываться со злодеями. 

Господи боже, это же было элементарным чувством самосохранения! Оливер откинулся на своем компьютерном кресле и закрыл лицо руками. 

Чешир. 

Он застонал и несчастно потер свои глаза. Больше никто в Лиге не поинтересовался, где вдруг Рой самым чудесным образом раздобыл эту зацепку. Они все так обрадовались, что у них появился новый след, что просто приняли информацию и тут же начали строить планы, как разрушить Сеть. Но Оливер заподозрил неладное. Сначала он думал, что зацепку подкинул кто-нибудь из информаторов. У самого Квина было несколько информаторов среди преступников по всему Стар Сити, к которым он время от времени обращался, но он запретил Рою подобную практику. Она всегда была очень рискованной, и он начинал нервничать, когда думал о том, что Харпер создавал подобные подпольные связи. 

Но правда оказалась куда ужаснее. Теперь Оливер желал, чтобы зацепка пришла от обычного информатора. После того, как он услышал новости, он загнал Роя в угол и заставил его признаться, откуда он взял след. А затем Оливер впал в ярость оттого, насколько глупо поступил Рой, что заставило уже _Роя_ злиться, потому что Оливер больше не контролировал его жизнь, что разозлило Оливера только сильнее, и все закончилось тем, что они наорали друг на друга прямо в коридорах Сторожевой Башни. Потом Харпер ушел на задание с прибывшими Зелеными Фонарями, а Дина отправила Оливера на патруль в Стар Сити, словно бы сослала ребенка в свою комнату за то, что он плохо себя вел. 

Все это случилось несколько часов назад. До полуночи оставался еще час, и Оливеру очень хотелось выпить. Он не был достаточно разумным человеком, чтобы разобраться с подобной ситуацией трезвым, но пока они были в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности из-за возможного нападения Охотников, алкоголь был под запретом. Будет невесело, если он окажется пьяным, когда они нападут. Поэтому он отправился на патруль и попытался сбросить хоть немного стресса. Но не вышло. Тогда Оливер вернулся в свое убежище и просто предавался грустным размышлениям в ожидании своей очереди идти на задание с группой Фонарей. 

Он сидел в своем костюме в убежище возле своего поместья, упершись ногами в рабочий стол и скрестив руки за головой, и представлял, как Рой становился злым. Или же наемным убийцей, как Чешир. Или _женился_ на Чешир. Оливер печально поглядел в потолок и начал размышлять, как же ему отговорить Роя от свадьбы. Конечно же, ему придется привлечь на свою сторону Дину. Рой не послушается его, если Дины не будет рядом. Дик и Калдур, возможно, тоже захотят отговорить его от подобной затеи. Калдур был очень спокойным парнем, и он будет гасить темперамент Роя. Насколько Оливер знал, Хэл тоже вполне неплохо влиял на Роя. Возможно, его тоже стоило бы пригласить. 

Но с другой стороны... Хэл то и дело встречался и расставался со злодейкой. Хоть он клялся, что Кэрол исправилась. 

Оливер вспомнил тот последний раз, когда ему пришлось помогать Хэлу, когда Кэрол стала Звездным Сапфиром и попыталась убить его. Может, и не стоило бы приглашать Хэла... Нет, его точно не стоило бы приглашать в тот момент, когда они будут отговаривать Роя. Оливер скрестил руки на груди и лениво выбивал беззвучный ритм ногой, размышляя, кого бы еще пригласить. Ну, Уолли он бы позвал в первую очередь, но... 

Оливер несчастно вздохнул. Бедный парень. Команда, Барри и несколько крупных членов Лиги прямо сейчас выслеживали Блэксмит в Централ Сити и Кейстоуне. Если в мире еще осталась хоть какая-то справедливость, то они найдут Профессора Зума. Оливеру хотелось бы быть там с ними, да и Рою тоже, но миссия была очень деликатной, и они были не в том состоянии, чтобы соблюдать осторожность. Харпер буквально сошел с ума, когда его желание участвовать в миссии было отклонено, но он сразу же отступил, когда ему объяснили план действий, и он понял, что в нем не было для него места. У них было куда больше шансов на успех и без него, а его помощь была нужна где-то еще. 

Оливер и сам бы желал сейчас заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Патруль прошел не очень удовлетворительно. Он несколько часов мелькал на улицах и даже остановил ограбление. Но никого из его врагов не было в городе, и потому он решил вернуться в убежище и послушать сообщения на линии связи со Сторожевой Башней. Сегодня в командном пункте дежурила его Птичка, и Оливер слушал, как она получала сигналы о глобальных катастрофах и происшествиях и направляла нужных Легионеров на вызовы. Оливер надеялся, что в его штате произойдет что-нибудь, с чем он сможет помочь, но кажется, даже природные катастрофы сегодня взяли выходной. Где-то полтора часа назад в Индийском океане случилось цунами, которое взял под свой контроль Аквамен. Сорок минут назад в Бостоне возникло происшествие с заложниками, и его урегулировал Дэдмен. Десять минут назад он слышал, как Дина доложила о масштабном ядерном взрыве где-то в восточной Сибири, и Капитан Атом отправился разобраться с ним. Три минуты назад Виксен запросила поддержку в сражении с Дедшотом в Нью-Йорке. Вот в этом бы Оливер точно помог, но множество других героев находились к Нью-Йорку куда ближе, чем он. 

Что вообще забыл Дедшот на восточном берегу? 

Оливер накрутил свою бородку на палец и почесал щеку, начавшую покрываться щетиной. Он был на ногах уже так долго, что только мог представлять, насколько потрепанным он выглядел. Он даже оттянул воротник своей темно-зеленой туники и слегка понюхал. Хмм. Наверное, ему стоило бы принять душ, раз уж он задумался об этом. Откинув свой капюшон, Оливер спустил ноги на пол, но случайно задел чемодан со стрелами и уронил их на землю. 

Застонав, он опустился на колени и принялся собирать разбросанные стрелы. Ему пришлось частично залезть под стол, чтобы дотянуться до тех, которые закатились туда. 

Но внезапно в его ухе с оглушительным статическим шипением ожил коммуникатор. Оливер подскочил и от удивления ударился головой об стол. Он громко ругнулся и сел на пол, потирая макушку и морщась. Он вытащил коммуникатор из уха и быстро поморгал, пытаясь справиться с болью. 

Черт возьми, что _это_ было? Он был уверен, что шум прозвучал не на частоте Лиги Справедливости. Коммуникаторы были одной из технологий Бэтмена, и качество звука обычно было настолько хорошим, что можно было расслышать, как кто-то скрипит зубами на другом конце линии. Зеленая Стрела нервно оглядел маленький коммуникатор, ожидая, что он снова оживет, но затем вернул его обратно в ухо. Спустя мгновение, коммуникатор снова зашипел, но на этот раз Оливер был готов поклясться, что расслышал чьи-то крики на очень большом расстоянии. Слова постоянно прерывались, но ему все равно удалось кое-что разобрать. 

− _...эт.......ид......ш.......нужна.......щь..._

Оливер медленно выпрямился, нахмурился и продолжил нажимать двумя пальцами на коммуникатор, внимательно вслушиваясь. Если это была не частота Лиги Справедливости, то кто же тогда пытался с ним связаться? Возможно, пытались связаться даже не конкретно с ним. На коммуникаторах Лиги было установлено два канала связи: один для общих передач Лиги по всему миру, а другой, персональный, для конкретных героев. Устройство словно было телефоном для рабочих и личных звонков в одном флаконе. 

Поэтому ему нужно было узнать, пытался ли этот человек связаться непосредственно с ним или же с любым членом Лиги. 

− _..лэш! Я не... знаю кт..........._

Оливер решил попробовать ответить. Он постарался зафиксировать частоту и нажал на кнопку микрофона. 

− Вы слышите меня? Кто это? 

− _...жна ПОМОЩЬ! .....жалуйста....._

Помехи постепенно начинали исчезать. Оливер снова нажал на кнопку, в этот раз с большей тревогой. 

− Это член Лиги? Кто говорит? 

− _......лэш! Я бе...гу......Тихий......н........_

− Вы в Тихом океане? − Оливер схватил свой колчан и закинул его через плечо, пытаясь оставаться как можно более тихим. 

− _Да! Кто это...._

− Это Зеленая Стрела. Вы сели на мель в океане? Потерпели кораблекрушение? − он внимательно слушал. Голос был настолько искаженным, что нельзя было даже понять, принадлежал ли он мужчине или женщине. 

− _...трела! Ты в....ар Сити?!_

Оливер снова нажал на кнопку. Кто бы с ним ни говорил, судя по всему, он отлично его слышал, что означало − коммуникатор Оливера работало исправно. Значит, это _их_ оборудование было повреждено. 

− Стар Сити? Да, я здесь. Кто это? 

− _Ки........эш! Это.........д Флэ......ш....._

Его пальцы резко вздрогнули и соскользнули с коммуникатора. Оливер широко распахнул глаза и замер. 

− _...ш! Ки........эш! Ты......слышишь.......ня? Эт.....д Флэш!.......близко к Стар......ти и......не знаю.......преследуют ли ме....или нет! Это..... Кид.......э..... КИД ФЛЭ...!!_

Уолли...

Оливер выхватил свой лук и бросился к блестящему темно-синему мотоциклу Дины. Его сердце забилось быстрее, а разум пошатнулся от неверия. Он нажал на микрофон в своей гарнитуре и заблокировал его так, чтобы он мог говорить без рук. 

− Кид Флэш?! Это ты? Где ты? 

− _Да! Я за сто....десят.... километров от.... города! Не знаю..... кто-нибудь преследует меня!_

− Постой, ты бежишь? − Зеленая Стрела запрыгнул на байк и завел двигатель, отдав команду опуститься выездной дорожке на поверхность. Он направился к выезду в секретный туннель, которым он пользовался, чтобы попадать в поместье Зеленой Стрелы. − Держись, Кид. Я иду! Скажи мне, где ты! 

− _Нет! Я приближаюсь к тебе! Я доберусь... быстрее тебя! Подготовь... телепорт. Я не... думаю, что они могут отследить меня ...час, но я..._

Оливер на ходу развернул мотоцикл и резко остановился, едва не слетев с него в процессе. Он оперся одной ногой о землю и замер в темном туннеле, уставившись на слабые оранжевые лампочки дорожных фонарей, установленные вдоль выезда. 

− Кид? Ты пропадаешь. Ты в порядке? 

− _Я уже в Стар Сити! Где ты?!_

В Стар Сити? Так быстро? Но минуту назад он говорил, что находился за сотню километров отсюда... 

− Я в туннеле, ведущему на оружейный склад. Красная Стрела показывал тебе его прежде, помнишь? 

− _Да. Я буду там через несколько секунд!_

Оливер быстро переключил каналы и вызвал Сторожевую Башню.

− Черная Канарейка, это Зеленая Стрела! Мне нужно, чтобы ты прямо сейчас же удаленно активировала телепорт на моем оружейном складе! Я буду наверху через несколько секунд. Приготовьте медицинский блок! 

− _Стрела?_ − испуганно спросила Дина. − _Что случи..._

Оливер переключил каналы обратно. Он ненавидел вот так обрубать ее, но не мог рисковать потерять связь с Уолли. 

− _ная Стрела?! Ответь?! Ты тут..._

− Я здесь, Кид! Я здесь! Просто предупредил Сторожевую Башню о нашем приходе, − быстро заверил его Оливер, услышав в его голосе отчетливый страх. − Ты ранен? 

Уолли не ответил. Ему и не нужно было. Буквально через секунду Квин услышал свист, с каким спидстер рассекал воздух, словно нож, и в туннеле появилась темная фигура, устремившаяся прямо к нему. Он спрыгнул с мотоцикла и позволил ему упасть на бок, когда фигура начала тормозить и потеряла равновесие при остановке. Она запнулась и упала на землю, покатившись и остановившись прямо возле световой полосы, что осветила лицо Уолли без маски. 

Оливер подбежал к нему и опустился рядом с ним на колени, перевернул его на спину и лихорадочно осмотрел его на предмет ранений. 

− Уолли! Ты в порядке, малыш?! 

Уолли просто лежал без движения с закрытыми глазами, но его грудь вздымалась при дыхании. Он был не в костюме Кид Флэша. Вместо него на нем были какие-то черные штаны, которые практически сгорели до колен, и черная кофта с одним оторванным рукавом и несколькими маленькими прожженными дырками, словно она тоже загорелась. Его подбородок и шея были мокрыми от пота и крови. Уолли был практически босиком. На его ногах осталась верхняя часть того, что некогда было парой ботинок, зашнурованных на лодыжках и... на этом все. Подошвы и остальная часть ботинок полностью отсутствовали, и ноги Уолли блестели от крови, словно он содрал большую часть кожи. 

Оливер ощупал шею Уолли на наличие пульса и облегченно вздохнул, когда обнаружил, что он был чрезвычайно быстрым, что было совершенно нормально для спидстера. Он убрал мокрые рыжие волосы от лица Уолли и слегка встряхнул его. 

− Эй, Уолли, оставайся со мной. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, как ты. Ты хорошо меня слышишь? 

Кид Флэш молча кивнул, тяжело сглотнул и что-то утомленно пробормотал, но Оливер не смог разобрать его слов. 

− Как ты сбежал? Мы все думали, что ты в плену у Профессора Зума, − поспешно спросил он, продолжая осматривать его на наличие сломанных костей и резанных ран. Когда Оливер убрал руки, то заметил кровь на своих перчатках, но он не смог найти никаких открытых ран. 

− Зум... − слабо пробормотал Уолли, устало кивнул и попытался сесть. Но внезапно он вздрогнул и задохнулся от боли, а затем откашлял полный рот свежей крови. 

Тогда Оливер поднял слабого спидстера на руки и закинул его на плечо. Он выпрямился, крепко обхватил ноги Уолли, чтобы тот не упал, и бросился как можно быстрее обратно к своему убежищу. Он определенно был _не в порядке_. Должно быть, у него было внутреннее кровотечение. 

Наконец, Оливер услышал отдаленное гудение телепорта, ожидающего их на оружейном складе. Он подбежал прямо к нему, но изо всех сил старался не навредить Уолли, который, кажется, потерял сознание. 

− Держись, малыш. Мы почти на месте, я обещаю. 

Если Уолли и услышал его, то никак не отреагировал. Оливер забрался в телепорт, нажал на кнопку локтем и попутно переключил каналы связи, отправив еще одно, последнее, сообщение, прежде чем луч телепорта его просканировал. 

− Красная Стрела! Поднимись на Сторожевую Башню _немедленно!_

Секунду спустя телепорт переправил их на Сторожевую Башню, и Оливер уставился на смотровую площадку. Его желудок рухнул в колени, и ему захотелось ударить себя по лицу. Черт возьми! Он сказал им приготовить медицинский блок, но не уточнил, что его нужно телепортировать прямо туда. 

_"Идентификация: Зеленая Стрела − 08, Кид Флэш − Би-03"._

Первые, кого он увидел, были Дина и Хэл, бегущие к нему. Они замерли на мгновение, когда до них дошел смысл компьютерного объявления, и Оливер увидел, как расширились глаза Дины, когда она узнала того, кто лежал на его плече. Оливер вышел из телепорта и опустился на колени, медленно и осторожно положил Уолли на пол. Хэл оказался рядом с ним мгновенно, выглядя нехарактерно испуганным. 

− Он жив? 

− Да, − Зеленая Стрела на всякий случай перепроверил его пульс. − Но с ним что-то не так. Он кашляет кровью и отключился практически в ту секунду, когда я попытался поднять его. 

Хэл активировал кольцо и начал сканировать тело Уолли. Он даже немного дрожал. 

− У него повреждены некоторые органы, внутреннее кровотечение и... какой-то... токсин в крови? Я не уверен. Кольцо говорит, что это... частицы бетона? В этом нет никакого смысла. 

Дина опустилась на колени рядом с Уолли и тут же начала осторожно поглаживать его по волосам и лицу. Она взглянула на Оливера с откровенным шоком. 

− Как ты нашел его?! 

− Это _он нашел меня_ , − беспомощно пожал плечами Зеленая Стрела. − Мне кажется, ему удалось сбежать. Не могу представить, что Профессор Зум отпустил бы его так просто. 

− Я отнесу его в медицинский блок, − Хэл осторожно поднял Уолли и обернул их обоих зеленым светом. − Немедленно свяжитесь с Барри и скажите ему, что Уолли у нас. 

Затем он вылетел из комнаты и скрылся из виду. Дина поспешно побежала в противоположном направлении в сторону командного пункта. Оливер последовал за ней, стараясь не думать о том, насколько Уолли был похож на тряпичную куклу на руках у Хэла. 

Когда они зашли в командный пункт, Дина тут же подошла к консоли, проигнорировав множество различных сообщений. Она немедленно открыла линию связи с Суперменом и вызвала его. 

− Сторожевая Башня Супермену. Ответь. 

− Супермен? − поинтересовался у нее Оливер. Почему она не связалась сразу же с Барри? Все, у кого были глаза, видели тот ужас, через который он проходил последние пару дней. Было жестоко знать, что Уолли теперь в безопасности, но не сообщать ему. Это только продолжало его страдания. 

− Он лидер команды на данной миссии, − спокойно объяснила Дина, хотя Оливер различил легкую дрожь в ее голосе. − Думаю, если я сообщу новости Флэшу, то это может подвергнуть всю миссию и команду опасности, поэтому сначала я скажу Супермену и позволю ему принимать решение. 

Но это было неправильно. Оливер сощурился, разглядывая файл Кларка на экране. 

− _Супермен Сторожевой Башне. Что случилось? Мы окружили Блэксмит и собираемся взять ее._

Дина активировала микрофон. 

− Кид Флэш с нами на Сторожевой Башне. Он в безопасности, и Зеленый Фонарь доставляет его в медицинский блок во время нашего разговора. 

Супермен долго молчал, но когда наконец заговорил, его голос казался шокированным. 

− _Как? Кто нашел его?_

− Он прибежал за помощью к Зеленой Стреле, но это все, что мы пока знаем. Что нам следует сказать Флэшу? − четко спросила она. 

− _, − с сожалением произнес Кларк. − _Но Команда уже завершила свою часть миссии. Они схватили наркоторговцев и теперь сопровождают их через телепорт в Зал Справедливости для дальнейшего допроса. После этого вам решать, говорить им или нет.__

Оливер не был удовлетворен его ответом. Он отодвинул Дину от консоли и заработал неодобрительный взгляд. 

− Супс, это неправильно. Тебе следует немедленно сказать ему, что Кид Флэш жив и с нами. 

− _Клянусь тебе, я бы сказал, если бы был уверен, что он сможет справиться с миссией, и не бросит Д`жонна, Бэтмена и меня. Пока что Флэш очень хорошо справлялся, несмотря на свой срыв, и я не хочу рисковать. Мне жаль. Это только ради его же безопасности. Я возьму на себя всю вину за свое решение, как только мы схватим Блэксмит и вернемся на Сторожевую Башню._

Оливер несчастно закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, но позволил Дине отодвинуть себя, чтобы она снова взяла контроль над консолью. На секунду он решил, что она согласится с Кларком, но выражение ее лица было таким же расстроенным. 

− Тогда я хотя бы скажу его тете. У вас есть один час, чтобы закончить миссию и вернуться на Сторожевую Башню, прежде чем я свяжусь непосредственно с Флэшем и расскажу ему сама. Все ясно? 

Слегка распахнув глаза, Оливер уставился на свою девушку, когда та возражала приказам Супермена, и по его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. 

Последовала еще одна пауза, а затем. 

− _Предельно ясно, Черная Канарейка. Мы обернемся меньше, чем за час. Супермен, отбой._

Когда он отключился, Оливер с трудом поборол смешок. Дина же глубоко вздохнула и тяжело опустилась в кресло. Казалось, ей очень хотелось разрушить что-нибудь своим криком. Но затем она резко повернулась к Оливеру, и он вздрогнул. 

− Я не могу больше уходить с дежурства. Можешь сообщить Айрис, что Уолли в безопасности? 

Оливер кивнул.

− Я всегда рад сообщать хорошие новости. Скажи мне, когда сюда прибудет Рой. 

− Ты связался с Роем? − она проследила за тем, как он уходил. 

− Я должен был, − кивнул Оливер, всплеснув руками. − Мы снова поругались... да ты же была там. Я должен хоть раз попытаться все исправить, верно?

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **25 марта, 12:15 по восточному стандартному времени**

_"Идентификация: Красная Стрела − 21"._

Рой выбрался из телепорта в ангар Сторожевой Башни в ужасном настроении. Если Оливер думал, что может кричать на него, а затем _звонить ему прямо посреди мисси_ и и просить, чтобы он пришел для того, чтобы он мог еще покричать на него, то Рой собирался надрать ему задницу. 

Ему следовало держать рот на замке. Какого черта он думал, будто _Олли_ поймет, почему он связался с Джейд, когда он сам не понимал себя? Ему не нужно было рассказывать Оливеру все, но... ему хотелось поделиться. Харпер не знал, почему, но ему правда нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить о том, что он сделал. И естественно, он решил, что лучше всего было бы поговорить со своим опекуном. 

Неправильное решение. 

Ему стоило соврать Оливеру о том, где он раздобыл информацию, а позже рассказать правду Дине. 

Рой заметил Оливера, маячащего возле двери в остальную часть космической станции, и ощутил, как у него срывает крышу. Его бывший наставник казался выбитым из колеи, несчастным и... что-то еще, что Рой не смог определить. Боже, он надеялся, что это не было сожалением. Хуже очередных криков Оливера было бы то, если бы он вдруг начал извиняться, потому что прямо сейчас Рою требовалось _выпустить пар_. Его миссия с Фонарями прошла не лучшим образом. Они нашли следующую базу по чистой случайности, обследовали ее, но снова нашли то же, что и на остальных базах. То есть, ничего. Они уже собирались исследовать защитный генератор, когда его вызвал Оливер. 

Харпер направился к Олли, когда увидел, что тот заметил его. Он ткнул в Зеленую Стрелу пальцем и начал. 

− Чего ты хочешь? Если это снова... 

− Мы нашли Уолли, − тихо сказал ему Оливер, и быстро поманил за собой. 

Застигнутый врасплох, Рой нахмурился. 

− Что..? 

− Иди сюда! − прошипел Оливер, и Рой бросился к нему через пустой ангар так быстро, как только мог. − Я не должен был отрывать тебя от миссии, поэтому будет лучше, если тебя никто не увидит. Я не хочу снова выслушивать очередную бэт-лекцию. 

Рой даже не расслышал, что он говорил. 

− Где он?! 

− В реабилитационной палате медицинского блока, − сказал ему Оливер и уже открыл было рот, чтобы добавить что-то еще, но Харпер прервал его. 

− Кто нашел его? Остальные еще в Централ Сити... Я приглядывал за ними. Боже... он ранен? − неожиданно он замер. Олли сказал только, что они нашли его, но не то, что он был... − Он... он жив..? Он не умер..? 

− Он жив и полностью здоров, − быстро сказал Олли, и сердце Роя снова забилось. − Я только сказал, что он в реабилитационной палате. _Расслабься_. Иди к нему, но постарайся, чтобы тебя не заметили. Я буду в командном пункте с Диной, если вдруг понадоблюсь. 

Рой сорвался с места даже прежде, чем он договорил. Когда он прошел мимо Оливера, то хлопнул его по плечу, и затем рванул на полной скорости к реабилитационной зоне Сторожевой Башни. Сейчас на станции было не так много героев, что было даже хорошо, потому что Рой даже не пытался пробираться скрытно. Ему просто было нужно увидеть своего младшего брата. Олли сказал, что с ним все было в порядке, но _никто не мог_ быть в порядке после двухдневного плена у Зума. Судя по тому, что он слышал о прошлых стычках Уолли и Барри с Профессором Зумом, тот был настоящим психопатом, и без колебаний бы сломал Уолли позвоночник. 

От этой мысли Харпер побежал только быстрее. Что, если Олли солгал? Что, если Уолли был сильно ранен, или ему был причинен какой-то необратимый вред? 

Рой добрался до реабилитационной зоны за девяносто секунд. Он распахнул двери и мгновенно осмотрел комнату. Он заметил несколько глупых растений, пять или шесть уродливых кресел, и клочок рыжих волос Уолли, торчащих из-под рук его тети, которыми она его обнимала. Она определенно душила его, но Уолли вцепился в нее также крепко. 

Немного поодаль от них стоял Хэл с кривой улыбкой на лице, словно он пытался улыбаться, но у него не совсем получалось. Он тут же заметил Роя и быстро подошел к нему, бросив свое притворство. Он схватил его за руку и отвел немного в сторону. Джордан наклонился к нему и заговорил серьезным шепотом. 

− Его пытали. Не упоминай Зума и не расспрашивай его ни о чем. Уолли фактически ходячий мертвец, и мы пытаемся заставить его отдохнуть. 

Рой ощутил, как черный гнев захватывает все его тело, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы не начать браниться и не сломать что-нибудь. Он мрачно взглянул на Хэла. 

− Когда он вернулся? Кто нашел его? 

− Он сбежал, − Хэл оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Уолли и Айрис не слышали его. − Сказал нам, что взорвал целую базу Охотников за головами, а затем направился в Стар Сити и нашел Олли прежде, чем отключился. 

Его защитный гнев слегка угас, и он в замешательстве уставился на Хэла. 

− Он... _что?_

Хэл кивнул с легкой, почти гордой улыбкой. 

− Да... Хотя он слишком уставший, чтобы рассказать нам все подробно. Мы узнаем больше, когда вернется Марсианский Охотник и изучит его воспоминания, но сейчас ему необходимо поспать. Он потратил почти всю энергию на регенерацию. 

− Олли сказал, что он не ранен, − осторожно, стараясь не повышать голоса, прорычал Рой. 

− Сейчас уже нет, − рассеянно вздохнул Хэл. − Но когда он добрался сюда примерно пятнадцать минут назад, он был в очень плохом состоянии. У него было внутреннее кровотечение, но к тому моменту, когда я доставил его в медицинский блок, все ранения уже зажили. В его крови также обнаружились мельчайшие частицы раскрошенного бетона, которые доктору Миднайту пришлось вымывать, а каждый его палец показывал признаки неправильно сросшихся переломов, которые пришлось заново ломать и исправлять. Уолли сказал, что он пытался вправить их сам, но два из них зажили совершенно неправильно. 

Харпер ощутил тошноту. Он оглянулся на Уолли, который сидел прямо на одном из диванов, а Айрис все еще прижимала его к себе. Никто из них вроде бы не заметил его появления. 

− Как он исцелился так быстро? В прошлый раз ему потребовался месяц, чтобы окончательно выздороветь. 

− А как он взорвал базу Охотников и сбежал от Профессора Зума? − Джордан ответил вопросом на вопрос. − Нам придется подождать, пока он не перестанет валиться от усталости, и только потом все выяснить. 

− Почему тогда он не спит, если он так устал? И разве доктор Миднайт не может вырубить его чем-нибудь, раз это так важно? − нахмурился Рой, уставившись на затылок Уолли. 

− Уолли отказывается от анестезии. Он сказал, что в течение нескольких дней его либо вырубали, либо усыпляли газом, − снова помрачнел Хэл, и мышцы на его челюсти опасно дрогнули. − Думаю, он не чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы уснуть. Должно быть, до него пока еще не дошло, что он больше не в плену, и Зум не может до него добраться. 

− Я просто _прикончу Зума к хренам_ , − яростно прорычал Рой. 

− Встань в очередь, − выгнул бровь Хэл. Он оглядел Уолли и Айрис, сделал глубокий вдох и немного успокоился.− Вообще-то я рад, что ты пришел. Мне нужно поговорить с Айрис и убедить ее дать согласие на то, чтобы Д`жонн просмотрел воспоминания Кид Флэша, пока он будет спать. Возможно, он видел то, что сможет нам помочь, но не стоит заставлять его в очередной раз все переживать. Не посидишь с ним немного? 

Харпер наградил Хэла таким взглядом, словно он никогда не слышал вопроса глупее, а затем прошел прямо туда, где его младший брат без всяческих протестов позволял Айрис нянчиться с собой. Уолли услышал его шаги и обернулся, испуганно взглянул на него. Айрис замерла и перестала поглаживать его по влажным волосам. Она тоже посмотрела на Роя, слегка шмыгнула носом и наградила его грустной улыбкой. 

Уолли взволнованно разглядывал его несколько мгновений, он будто бы напрягся, готовый сорваться с места, но затем расслабился и устало улыбнулся. 

− Рой... 

Он выглядел ужасно. Не в том смысле, что он был грязным. На нем вроде бы не было ранений, и он пах так, словно только что принял душ. Он был одет в чистую одежду: простые футболку и домашние штаны, которые были ему велики. Должно быть, Айрис принесла для него какую-то одежду своего мужа. Нет, больше всего Роя беспокоили его глаза. Уолли улыбался, но его взгляд был загнанным, а все его движения кричали о раненном животном. 

Едва Уолли пробормотал его имя, Рой тут же уселся рядом с ним на диван и крепко обнял его. Спидстер не колебался ни мгновения. Он прижался к Рою и обхватил его руками, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Харпер услышал нечто, похожее на тихий всхлип, и руки Уолли судорожно дрогнули, но он промолчал. Он просто обнимал Уолли и позволил ему уткнуться себе в плечо, пока он молчаливо осознавал, что его младший брат снова был рядом. 

− Я больше не разрешаю тебе похищаться. Ты меня понял? 

Голос Роя дрожал, когда он заговорил, но никто ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Уолли отстранился и взглянул на него, коротко усмехнувшись. 

− Я уже пообещал тоже самое тете Ай. 

− Хорошо, − угрюмо ответил Рой, отпустил Уолли и скрестил руки на груди. 

− Айрис, мы можем поговорить? − Хэл указал на дверь, ведущую в коридор. Судя по виду, он очень извинялся за то, что ему приходилось отрывать ее от племянника. 

Айрис нахмурилась и с неохотой посмотрела на него. Она определенно не хотела покидать своего племянника так скоро после его возвращения. 

− Я в порядке, − заверил ее Уолли слабым, хриплым голосом. 

− С ним все будет в порядке. Я побуду с ним, − Харпер тоже посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, чтобы она поняла, что он говорил совершенно серьезно. 

Айрис все еще казалась неуверенной, но все равно поднялась, обхватила лицо Уолли руками и поцеловала его в лоб. 

− Постарайся поспать, дорогой. _Пожалуйста_. 

Уолли кивнул и медленно моргнул, словно ему было сложно удерживать свои глаза открытыми. Айрис несчастно закусила губу, но все же последовала за Хэлом из комнаты, оставив Уолли и Роя наедине. 

− Так почему ты не спишь? − прямо спросил Рой, без промедления уставившись на Уолли строгим взглядом. 

− Я не устал, − пробормотал Кид Флэш. Он быстро поморгал и распахнул глаза до нелепого широко, словно пытался убедить Роя. 

− Чушь. Ты выглядишь ужасно. Не ври мне. 

− Ладно, − вздохнул Уолли, упав на диван. Его голос прозвучал совершенно опустошенно. − Я просто... я _хочу_ спать, но не могу. То есть, я правда пытаюсь, но я... _я не могу_. 

Рой вспомнил слова Хэла о том, что Уолли не чувствует себя в безопасности. Он отодвинулся к одному из подлокотников дивана, подтащил Уолли за собой, обхватил его рукой за плечи и прижал уставшего спидстера к себе.

− Ну, теперь ты можешь, потому что я здесь, и я пристрелю любого, кто зайдет в эти двери. 

Кид Флэш взволнованно нахмурился, слегка сопротивляясь. 

− Но не твою тетю или Хэла, конечно же,− закатил глаза Харпер, затем замер. − Хотя постой. Я бы пристрелил Хэла. Но точно не твою тетю. Суть в том, что тебе не нужно волноваться, что кто-нибудь доберется до тебя, пока ты спишь. 

− Я не... − Уолли слегка покраснел от стыда. 

Рой оборвал его, чтобы он сохранил немного достоинства. 

− Я знаю. Я просто хотел сказать тебе. 

Уолли казался неуверенным, но Рой сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, и тот наконец-то расслабился и рухнул на него. Рой заставил его вытянуться на диване и повернулся так, чтобы Уолли прижался к его груди. Он обнял его, словно для него было совершенно нормально проявлять столько чувств по отношению к другим людям. В его жизни было лишь несколько моментов, и еще меньше людей, из-за которых Харпер терял свой облик сильного парня, и Уолли точно был одним из них. Он подождал, пока Кид Флэш устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза, а затем сказал. 

− Я тут слышал, что ты лично взорвал базу Охотников за головами. 

− Мммха, − едва кивнул Уолли, его веки дрогнули на пару миллиметров. − И к тому же я уничтожил... две сотни тысяч Охот... Охотников...

Рой несколько раз удивленно моргнул, задаваясь вопросом, все ли он расслышал верно. 

− _Правда_ что ли? 

− Ага... − прохрипел Уолли сонным голосом. 

Впечатленный, Рой вскинул брови. 

− Это... очень круто... 

− В этом весь я... 

Кривая улыбка вспыхнула на лице Роя, и он нежно посмотрел на Уолли, чувствуя внутри себя гордость и даже смех. Он просто чуть передвинул руку и обнял Уолли как можно крепче, стараясь оставаться как можно более неподвижным. Через несколько секунд Кид Флэш уже уснул, и Рой остался присматривать за ним, словно сторожевой пес. Он сжимал в свободной руке свой лук и внимательно следил за дверью.


	20. Chapter 20

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**25 марта, 12:45 по восточному стандартному времени**

− _Робин!_ А ну вернись сюда! 

Дик проигнорировал свистящий шепот Хэла и прошмыгнул под его вытянутой рукой, которой тот попытался преградить ему путь. Он пробежал по коридору на ватных ногах и, не замедляя бега, толкнул дверь. Его сердце болезненно колотилось в груди. Но когда он ворвался в комнату, то замер, услышав свистящий звук, и отскочил назад, когда в стену прямо перед ним воткнулась красная стрела. Дик уставился на нее: ее древко колебалось от силы удара всего в паре сантиметров от его лица. Оглянувшись, Робин увидел Роя. Тот вскинул лук над спинкой дивана, уже отпустив тетиву, и смерил его взглядом. 

− Черт, − выругался он, затем убрал лук обратно за спинку и откинулся на нее. − Я промахнулся... 

Прежнее волнение Дика резко сменилось сильным раздражением. Он бросил на Роя недобрый взгляд и вырвал стрелу из стены. 

− Ты не промахиваешься. 

− За последние пятнадцать минут моя рука почти _онемела_ , − возразил Харпер и опустил руки обратно к себе на колени. Ну, по крайней мере, так показалось Дику. 

Робин знал, что Харпер бы никогда не выстрелил в него специально с намерением _убить_ , но сейчас он был настолько взвинчен, что этот факт перестал иметь для него какое-либо значение. Гневно переломив стрелу пополам, он обошел диван, собираясь бросить обломки стрелы Рою в лицо. 

− А еще я очень нервничаю, и у меня было предостаточно времени, чтобы разозлиться сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, − произнес Рой, сделав глубокий размеренный вдох. − Потому в следующий раз, когда ты соберешься ворваться в комнату, где нахожусь я, лучше предупреждай. И _тогда_ , может быть, я не пристрелю тебя. 

− Это... − Дик замер, и обе половинки стрелы выпали из его рук. Он захлопнул рот и шокировано распахнул глаза. Рой сидел в углу дивана, а на его плече, прижавшись к нему, спал Уолли. Харпер нежно обнимал его за плечи одной рукой и спокойно, но печально уставился на Дика. 

− Можешь подойти ближе. Он практически без сознания. Не думаю, что ты разбудишь его. 

Дик осторожно сделал шаг вперед и опустился на колени перед диваном. Протянув руку, он легонько коснулся запястья Уолли, а его взгляд был прикован к лицу спидстера, словно он боялся, что тот исчезнет, стоит ему только моргнуть. Осмотрев его, Дик наконец-то впервые за последние три дня смог вздохнуть немного свободнее. 

− С ним все в порядке? − спросил он охрипшим голосом. У него перехватило дыхание, вид рыжих волос, ощущение ровного спокойного дыхания и быстрых движений глаз под закрытыми веками потрясли его до глубины души. 

− Нет. 

Дик с трудом отвел взгляд от спящего Уолли и посмотрел на Роя. 

− Совсем нет, − тот помотал головой. 

− Откуда ты знаешь? − отчаянно спросил Робин. − Он сказал тебе что-нибудь? 

− Тебе рассказали, как именно сбежал Уолли? − Рой выгнул бровь, и Дик кивнул. 

Когда их команда вернулась в пещеру на Горе Справедливости после задания, там их уже ожидал Красный Торнадо с новостями. Он рассказал им, что Уолли взорвал базу Охотников за головами во время своего побега, и что Капитан Атом уже занялся расследованием этого происшествия в Сибири. Но так как из всей команды только у Дика был доступ на Сторожевую Башню, он, подгоняемый Коннером и Калдуром, сразу же бросился к телепорту. 

− Значит, ты знаешь не больше меня, − тяжело вздохнул Рой. − Но когда он проснется, и ты взглянешь на него − поймешь, о чем я говорю. 

Дик прижался к дивану, сложив руки на подлокотнике и устроив на них подбородок. Вид у него был несчастный. Он молчаливо смотрел на Уолли. Как бы он хотел, чтобы все было иначе. Но пока только одна за другой случались лишь ужасные вещи, с каждым разом становясь все хуже и хуже, и даже сейчас они не были в безопасности. Он уткнулся лбом в колено Роя и попытался не придавать большого значения всему тому, что обрушилось на него в последнее время, чтобы не дать этому раздавить себя. 

Харпер постучал костяшками пальцев по макушке Дика, вырывая того из невеселых размышлений. 

− Эй, поменяйся-ка со мной местами, а то у меня уже ноги онемели. 

− Что? − Дик тупо уставился на него. 

− Поменяйся со мной местами, − повторил Рой так, словно обращался к идиоту. Затем он взглянул на Робина серьезнее и указал на себя и Уолли. − И если ты _кому-нибудь_ расскажешь вот об этом, клянусь богом, я убью тебя. 

Дик сел на пятки, все также непонимающе глядя на Роя. Затем посмотрел на Уолли и снова на Харпера − на то, как они лежали. И ощутил зарождающееся волнение где-то в районе живота. Ох. _Ох_. До него внезапно дошло, как именно Уолли лежал на Рое. Для них это было абсолютно нормально, они же считались братьями. В самом худшем случае, Роя могли обозвать неженкой. Он же не был влюблен в Уолли. А вот с Диком этот номер не пройдет. 

Если _он_ обнимет Уолли вот так, то это будет... _потрясающе_. Особенно после того, как сильно он переживал за него и как долго не видел. Но также это было неприемлемо просто потому, что Дик будет думать совершенно о _других вещах_ , нежели Рой. 

Должно быть, он слишком долго не реагировал, потому что Харпер закатил глаза и дернул его за запястье свободной рукой. 

− Иди уже сюда! 

− Нет... _Рой!_ – зашипел Робин, пытаясь вырваться. – Я не могу! 

− Черт возьми, почему нет? − нахмурился Рой, слегка наклонив голову. 

− Ты знаешь, почему, − заметил Дик, глядя прямо на Уолли, который совершенно не был в курсе их разговора. 

− Да ради всего святого, ты серьезно? − казалось, что Рой внезапно все понял. И он уставился на Дика невеселым взглядом, словно тот говорил ерунду. − Ты не можешь сидеть с ним на одном диване, потому что влюбился? 

Дик наградил Роя убийственным взглядом и нервно оглянулся на Уолли. 

− Тише! 

Харпер только покачал головой в притворном изумлении. 

− Дик, он спит так крепко, что я могу играть на его голове, как на барабане, и он не проснется. Смотри. 

Чудо-Мальчик в ужасе уставился на то, как Рой принялся дергать Уолли за уши и легонько щипать его за нос. Он приподнял Кид Флэшу одно веко, затем отпустил его. 

− Эй, Уолли. _Уолли_ , Дик втюрился в тебя. 

Уолли даже не дрогнул во сне. Пока у Дика тут чуть не случился сердечный приступ, спидстер продолжал тихо сопеть Рою в плечо. 

− Прям вот так сильно, безгранично странно и безрассудно втюрился в тебя, − Рой щелкнул Уолли между бровей и помахал рукой перед его лицом, словно правда пытался привлечь его внимание. Дик лихорадочно схватил Роя за запястье и попытался отодвинуть его руку, пока тот смеялся. − Думаю, Робин хочет от тебя детей. 

− Заткнись! − Дик выхватил робинранг со своего пояса и угрожающе поднял его. − Или я зарежу тебя! 

− Я прекращу, если ты поскорее займешь мое место, − язвительно ухмыльнулся Рой. Он определенно в полной мере наслаждался происходящим. Дик собирался сопротивляться и дальше, но выражение лица лучника внезапно стало куда более серьезным. Он рассеянно погладил Уолли по спине между лопаток. − Послушай, он не мог уснуть, пока я не обнял его. По какой-то причине, так ему гораздо спокойнее. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он проснулся, когда _никого_ не будет рядом. 

Дик снова грустно взглянул на Уолли. Сейчас тот казался _умиротворенным_. Но ему даже не хотелось представлять себе напуганного до бессонницы Уолли. Его сопротивление угасло. 

− Ну же. Что-то подсказывает мне, что тебе это нужно также сильно, как и ему, − Рой перестал дразнить его и только сочувственно улыбнулся. − Или же... я могу позвать Артемиду. Уверен, она будет только _рада_ позаботиться об Уолли, раз ты не хочешь. 

Этого еще _не хватало!_

Дик сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился. Он сознательно не смотрел Рою в глаза, когда придвинулся к подлокотнику. Затем он махнул Рою, чтобы тот встал. Харпер очень осторожно приподнял Уолли, освобождая свои затекшие ноги. Свесил их с дивана и неловко встал, аккуратно удерживая спящего спидстера над подлокотником. Рой кивнул, и Дик быстро забрался на освободившееся место и попытался усесться примерно также. 

Однако, у Харпера были совсем иные планы.

Неожиданно он толкнул Дика вниз, заставив его практически лечь на спину, а затем, прежде чем Робин успел что-то понять, опустил на него Уолли. Резкое движение заставило спидстера немного пошевелиться. Дик и Рой замерли, когда тот застонал во сне. Но Уолли, словно ленивец, обхватил Дика обеими руками за талию, прижался к нему, устраиваясь поудобнее, уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи и снова крепко уснул. Дик шокировано замер и вытянул руки, чтобы не касаться Уолли. Одна его нога оказалась зажата между коленом спидстера и спинкой дивана, а другая свешивалась с края. 

Рой прикрыл рукой рот и отвел взгляд, отчаянно сражаясь со смехом. 

− Авв, как же тебе повезло. Уолли любит обнимашки. 

− Рой! _Серьезно!_ − тихо зашипел Робин. − Он _проснется_ , если ты скажешь еще хоть одно слово! Ты же знаешь про мое везение. 

− И почему же это так плохо? 

Казалось, Харпер больше не собирался дразнить его. 

Дик указал взглядом на Уолли, словно это давало ответы на все вопросы. 

− Просто... не знаю. 

− Рано или поздно тебе придется ему сказать, − Рой переступил с ноги на ногу, помассировал затекшее колено. − Он мог умереть, знаешь ли. И у тебя бы не было ни шанса сказать ему хоть что-нибудь. Почему ты не хочешь воспользоваться появившейся возможностью? 

Дик хотел бы сказать. Он еще тогда решил, что признается Уолли. Скажет ему, что любит, в ту же секунду, как увидит его. Однако, Дик представлял себе все совсем иначе. Он _хотел_ найти Уолли, ворваться и спасти его от Зума и Синей Троицы, а затем обнять и сказать ему все прямо здесь и сейчас. Вот только он не учел, что Уолли может спасти себя сам. И сказать что-либо о своих чувствах сейчас не казалось Дику правильным. 

Рой уловил тень сомнения на его лице и раздраженно откинул голову. 

− Я не могу поверить. Да просто скажи ему. Разве от этого станет хуже? 

− Это может уничтожить все. Навсегда! − выпалил Дик. Данный факт казался ему очевидным. Он слишком _дорожил_ дружбой с Уолли, чтобы так рисковать ей. Нельзя, чтобы болтливый рот Харпера что-нибудь выдал. 

− Не глупи. Ты ведешь себя, как истеричка, − Рой вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. − Кроме того, не думаю, что тебе есть о чем волноваться. 

Дик ощетинился, а затем подозрительно нахмурился. 

− Откуда тебе знать? 

− Эм... − Харпер кивнул на Уолли. Тот обнимал Дика и даже слегка улыбался во сне. − Он так не делал, когда прижимался ко мне. Верь моей интуиции. 

Робин опустил взгляд на Уолли и попытался определить, можно ли судить о его чувствах по тому, как сильно он сжимал его ребра. Вообще-то он ни разу не задумывался о возможной взаимности своих симпатий. Он больше волновался об обратной, ужасной стороне медали и даже не задумывался о том, что Уолли может чувствовать к нему нечто большее, чем просто дружба. 

Дик очень осторожно обнял Уолли одной рукой поперек спины, а другую опустил ему на плечо. Ровное дыхание спидстера слегка дрогнуло, и он вяло пошевелился, прижался к груди Дика крепче и снова замер. Сердце Дика пропустило несколько ударов, и у него закружилась голова. 

Рой ухмыльнулся и наградил его взглядом "я же говорил!", а затем поднял свои колчан и лук. 

− Развлекайся. А я пока проверю, как там дела. Прежде чем уснуть, Уолли рассказал мне нечто странное, и я хочу узнать, нашел ли Капитан Атом нечто подобное. 

− Насколько странное? − с любопытством спросил Дик. 

− Он сказал, что уничтожил две сотни тысяч Охотников за головами... − Рой нахмурился, пока говорил. Словно обдумывал реальность подобного заявления. − Я хочу узнать, было ли это бредом или действительностью. 

− Что, один на один? − Робин попытался представить, как бы Уолли уничтожил целую армию Охотников в своем нынешнем состоянии. − Быть того не может. 

Красная Стрела пожал плечами. 

− Также он сказал, что взорвал целую их базу, − по Харперу было видно, что он одновременно верил и не верил. − Но все базы, найденные Фонарями, были крошечными. Там _едва ли_ поместилось бы больше пяти сотен Охотников. Они не находили ничего подобного тому, что описывал Уолли. 

− Тогда иди и все выясни, − Дик нервно закусил внутреннюю сторону губы. − Я побуду здесь. Останусь с ним, пока он не проснется. 

Рой ухмыльнулся. 

− Уверен, что будешь, − уже выходя за дверь, он замер и заглянул внутрь еще раз. − Мне повесить носок на дверную ручку? Или же табличку "не беспокоить"? 

Лицо Дика вспыхнуло, он шумно втянул воздух, собираясь прикрикнуть на Роя, но вовремя опомнился. Верно. Нельзя разбудить Уолли. Особенно когда они лежали вот так. Он попытался успокоиться, проконтролировать и унять биение своего сердца, но сделать это оказалось _непросто_. В особенности потому, что ему нравилось лежать под тяжестью прижимающегося к нему Уолли. Близость вызывала головокружение, поэтому он постарался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь еще. _На чем угодно_. 

Сработало только в первые десять минут. Дик продолжал возвращаться к своим чувствам и ощущению, как ровно билось сердце Уолли где-то возле его живота. Он осознал, что медленно поглаживал кончиками пальцев жилистые мышцы на спине Уолли, его лопатки и каждый позвонок. Он ощупал сильные руки Уолли и смог выдохнуть чуть легче, коснувшись пальцами его ярких волос и зарывшись в них. Кид Флэш застонал во сне, и Дик резко отдернул руки, словно их обожгло. Господи, что же от творил?! Он тут практически _ощупывал_ Уолли, пока тот крепко спал! 

Дик закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как жар его покрасневшей кожи просачивается сквозь пальцы. Он сделал глубокий вдох, все еще наслаждаясь весом прижимавшегося к нему Уолли. Ладно, соберись, Грейсон. Держи себя в руках, и Уолли не догадается, какой ты извращенец. Просто держи руки при себе и наслаждайся моментом. 

Он не смог сдержать улыбку, когда подумал о том мгновении, как он принял свои чувства к Уолли, и о том множестве раз, когда представлял себе подобный сценарий. Выдохнув со смешком, Дик отнял руки от лица и увидел, что на него уставилась пара зеленых глаз. Ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

− Дик..? − Уолли прищурился, чтобы лучше разглядеть его, и Дик заставил себя отмереть. 

− П-привет! − запнулся он, стараясь не выглядеть виноватым. 

Уолли в замешательстве опустил взгляд на грудь Дика, потом посмотрел на свои руки, затем снова на лицо Дика. Осознание не заставило себя ждать. Он быстро отскочил и упал на противоположный конец дивана, невозможно краснея от стыда. 

− Воу! Черт возьми... откуда ты здесь взялся? Я думал, что ты Рой. 

− Я только что пришел, − неловко ответил Дик. − Рой... эм, вышел. 

− Ох... ладно, − Уолли также неловко потер свою шею и опустил взгляд на свои ноги. 

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое изначально казалось _неправильным_. Потому что между ними никогда не возникало неловкого молчания. Дик, избегая взгляда Уолли, мысленно застонал, когда подумал о том, как хотел снова увидеть своего лучшего друга и сделать все то, в чем поклялся, когда они снова будут вместе. Но ничего из этого не произошло. Он все только портил. Ему нужно послушаться Роя и просто сказать Уолли. Прямо сейчас... прежде, чем случится очередная катастрофа и помешает им. 

Уолли поднял на Робина взгляд, словно почувствовал, что он хотел что-то сказать. На его лице засветилось любопытство, а его красивые зеленые глаза не давали Дику думать о чем-либо, кроме признания. Просто скажи ему, Грейсон. Сделай это прямо сейчас. 

− Я... − начал он, и звук его голоса привлек все внимание Уолли. 

Скажи ему. Ты же обещал, что скажешь. 

Но слова застряли в горле, и Дик воспользовался паузой, чтобы прочистить его. Сердце лихорадочно забилось в груди, а пальцы рук и ног будто онемели. Дик быстро несколько раз моргнул, чтобы избавиться от начинающегося головокружения. Он рвано выдохнул, открыл рот... 

...и струсил. 

− Я правда скучал по тебе, − сказал он ему вместо того, что хотел, уже чувствуя разочарование и ненависть к самому себе, пробиравшуюся внутрь. 

Трус. 

Тряпка. 

Слабак. 

Размазня.

Уолли выдохнул и коротко усмехнулся. Все напряжение между ними как рукой сняло. Он подался вперед, и Дик встретил его на полпути. Кид Флэш сгреб его в объятие, крепко обхватив руками. 

− Я тоже скучал по тебе. По _всем вам_. 

Дик уткнулся носом ему в плечо и сделал отчаянный вдох. Уолли пах немного иначе, чем обычно. Грейсон решил, что это из-за дезинфектора в медицинском блоке. Но все также успокаивающе. 

− Ты помог мне сбежать. 

− Что? − Дик отстранился и нахмурился в замешательстве. 

Уолли внезапно отвел взгляд и принялся теребить ткань старых штанов, что были на нем. 

− Мой отец заставил меня снова почувствовать себя ничтожеством, и... 

− Твой отец был там? − Робин внезапно ощутил сильную тревогу. 

− Да, − медленно кивнул Уолли, все еще не поднимая взгляда. − Он пришел повидаться со мной как раз перед тем, как я сбежал. Он опустил меня так низко... но стоило начать верить его словам, как я услышал тебя в своей голове. И ты, твой голос, помог мне со всем справиться. 

Дик удивленно распахнул глаза и на мгновение даже забыл, как дышать. 

− Эм... 

− Прости, я знаю, как странно это звучит, − спидстер неловко почесал затылок. − Но когда я подумал о тебе, то почувствовал себя уверенней и смог... в полной мере воспользоваться своими силами и... пройти сквозь... воу, да, лучше мне тут остановиться. 

Уолли ярко покраснел и закрыл глаза, сморщился, будто совершил громадную ошибку. Дик подавил смешок, рвущийся наружу, и вместо этого кашлянул. 

− Ты смог пройти сквозь что-то? 

− Я правда смог! − оправился Уолли. − И это было круто! До тех пор... ну, знаешь, пока все не начало взрываться, а я не закашлял кровью. Думаю, я сделал что-то неправильно... _очень неправильно_. Хэл сказал, что в моей крови обнаружились частички бетона и стекла. 

− Думаю, тебе предстоит поработать над своими силами с дядей Барри и Джеем, − ухмыльнулся Дик, наблюдая за тем, как постепенно настроение Уолли приходило в норму. 

− И не говори, − кивнул тот, робко вздохнув. Но внезапно что-то изменилось в его облике. Он уставился на Дика со смесью ужаса и неверия. − Джей? Я думал... я думал, что он... Он жив?! Я видел, как его разрывали на части! 

Робин вздрогнул, когда Уолли схватил его за плечи. 

− Эй! Успокойся. Джей жив. Как и Макс. Они оба здесь, в медицинском блоке. 

Фигура Кид Флэша внезапно стала размытой, и в следующую секунду он уже был на середине комнаты. 

− _Мненужноувидетьих!_

Дик не успел даже дернуться, как колени Уолли подогнулись, и он с высоким удивленным писком рухнул на пол. 

− Так, ты точно еще не готов ходить, − Грейсон подошел к нему и помог подняться на ноги. Уолли покрепче ухватился за Дика, и тот отвел его обратно на диван. Тяжело опустившись на диван, Кид Флэш обхватил свою голову руками и зажмурился так крепко, словно на него накатил сильнейший приступ головокружения. 

− Я правда думал, что они умерли, − быстро выдохнул Уолли. Его взгляд все еще был направлен в пол. 

− Послушай, сейчас тебе стоит еще немного поспать, − Дик сел рядом с ним и окинул обеспокоенным взглядом бледную кожу и мешки под глазами. − А когда ты проснешься, я уверен, мы сможем пойти к ним. 

− А что насчет дяди Барри? Он уже вернулся? Хэл сказал, что до этого он все еще был в Централ Сити. 

− Уверен, как только он доберется до Сторожевой Башни, он сразу же тебя навестит, − Дик улыбнулся своему другу. − Мы проверяли очередную зацепку, чтобы найти тебя, когда ты опередил нас и так невежливо спас сам себя. Так что его команда еще не вернулась. 

− Ох... хорошо. 

Казалось, Уолли расстроился. Дик полагал, что ему правда нужно было обсудить все произошедшее со своим наставником. Уолли вяло откинулся на диван и закрыл глаза. Казалось, что все то немногое количество адреналина, которое появилось у него после пробуждения, окончательно испарилось. 

− Кстати, я хотел кое о чем тебя предупредить, раз уж ты собираешься снова отключиться, − Робин кивнул на дверь. − Они хотят просмотреть твои воспоминания, пока ты будешь спать, чтобы позже тебе не пришлось докладывать. 

Взгляд Уолли внезапно потускнел, и Дик понял, о чем именно чуть раньше говорил Рой. Кид Флэш еще больше побледнел и, сильно нахмурившись, он уставился на свои руки. 

Дик машинально протянул руку, заставил Уолли повернуться к нему и столкнул их лбы друг с другом. Уолли удивленно моргнул, но Дик ответил ему спокойным взглядом. 

− Если ты не хочешь, чтобы они увидели все случившееся, я никому не позволю приблизиться к тебе. Никто тебя не осудит. Они подождут, пока ты не будешь готов рассказать все сам. 

На мгновение показалось, что Уолли стало немного легче, но затем его неуверенность вернулась, будто и не исчезала вовсе. Он внезапно уставился куда-то в пространство. 

− Мне кажется, Лига просто не хочет, чтобы ты вновь проходил через все это так скоро. 

− Нет, я все понимаю... − медленно ответил спидстер. − Они, эм... Я не против... 

− Ты уверен? − Дик взволнованно приподнял голову. − Прямо _сейчас_ ты не кажешься очень уверенным. 

− Ну, за последние два дня мне нечем было гордиться, − тихо признался Уолли.

Дик нахмурился, почувствовав тяжесть у себя в груди. 

− Тебе _нечего_ стыдиться. Ты понимаешь это, верно? Все, что ты делал, так это боролся за свою жизнь и свободу против одного из самых опасных злодеев. 

− Клянусь, на самом деле все не настолько впечатляюще, − пробормотал Уолли, явно осуждая себя. 

− _Я впечатлен_ , − очень серьезно ответил Дик и коротко улыбнулся, когда заметил, как его друг слегка покраснел. 

Спидстер замолчал на какое-то время, очевидно погрузившись в свои мысли. Затем, видимо приняв какое-то решение, Уолли вытянулся на диване и неуверенно положил голову Дику на колени. 

− Ты не против, если я..? 

− Нет! − поспешно заверил его Дик, а затем попытался убедить себя, что в этом не было ничего особенного. Он вроде бы обыденно огляделся по сторонам, но его взгляд то и дело возвращался к лицу Уолли, который неуверенно смотрел на него. Так, если он не успокоится, то Уолли отстранится. На мгновение Дик засомневался и попытался придумать, куда деть свои руки − куда было бы положить их естественнее всего. Робин опустил одну руку на грудь Уолли, а другой начал поглаживать его по рыжим волосам. 

Черт, это было _ошибкой!_ Такое точно не было естественным. 

Он уже собирался убрать руки, но заметил, что Уолли закрыл глаза и расслабился. Дик приободрился и уже смелее зарылся пальцами в его волосы, начал массировать ему голову, чтобы он уснул побыстрее. 

− Можешь.. сделать кое-что для меня? − Уолли слегка приоткрыл глаза. 

− Все, что угодно, − пообещал Дик. 

− Когда они будут смотреть мои воспоминания, − осторожно начал спидстер, словно боялся чего-то. − Можешь сказать моей тете, что я не виню ее... что во всем нет ее вины? 

− Твоей тете? − не понял Дик. − Она-то как связана со всем этим? 

− Пожалуйста? − Уолли взглянул на него, и Дик понял, что бы это ни было, это было очень важно. 

Он не стал больше задавать вопросов.

− Я скажу ей. 

− Спасибо, Дик, − Уолли устроил свою руку на груди поверх ладони Дика и переплел их пальцы. Он благодарно улыбнулся, снова закрыл глаза и уснул.

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**25 марта, 13:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

_"Идентифи..."_

Барри влетел в медицинский блок прежде, чем компьютерная система Сторожевой Башни закончила объявлять его имя. Он остановился в коридоре, ведущем в реабилитационную зону, где его уже ждали Хэл и Айрис. Он сразу же обнял свою жену. Она не удивилась его внезапному появлению, привыкла за столько лет. 

_"...эш − 04, Марсианский Охотник − 07, Бэтмен − 02, Супермен − 01."_

Супермен. 

Барри яростно оглянулся через плечо, почувствовал чье-то быстрое приближение. Но он проигнорировал это и снова взглянул на Айрис, стянув свою маску. 

− Как он? 

− Спит, − быстро отозвалась она. − Он спрашивал о тебе. Сейчас рядом с ним Робин. И я вот только что дала свое согласие на то, чтобы Д`жонн просмотрел его воспоминания. Мне это не нравится, но я не вижу другого способа узнать, что случилось, не заставив его пережить все заново. 

− Мы постарались дать ему возможность отдыхать и ни о чем не думать, − сказал Хэл. Затем он виновато ссутулился. − Барри, мне жаль. Я велел им связаться с тобой в ту же минуту, как Зеленая Стрела принес Уолли сюда. Но мне следовало сделать это самому. Я бы никогда не подумал, что они станут скрывать это от тебя.

− Это было не их решение... − мрачно ответил Барри. Он отступил от своей жены и развернулся, когда из-за угла появился известный герой в сине-красном костюме. Кларк приземлился на пол и поспешил к ним. Барри чувствовал, как в его крови забурлил раскаленный гнев, заряжая воздух вокруг него. Маленькие искры захрустели в воздухе вокруг его тела, и он увидел, как Хэл активировал свое кольцо и создал между ним и Айрис стену для ее безопасности. 

− Барри... − начал Кларк. Он попытался объяснить свое решение на всем пути к тюрьме Белль Рив. 

− Даже _не подходи_ ко мне сейчас, − предупредил его Флэш, стараясь не повышать голоса ради спокойствия Айрис. От его плеча отскочила изогнутая молния. Он знал, что он не выглядел таким устрашающим, как Бэтмен, но Барри был один из немногих людей на планете, кто мог навредить Человеку из Стали. Обычно, подобная мысль бы никогда не промелькнула в его голове, но сейчас этот факт утратил для него значение. 

− Я не собираюсь извиняться, − Кларк поднял руки в примирительном жесте, что только усилило гнев Барри. 

− Мне плевать, − выпалил он. − Нет _никаких_ оправданий тому, что ты сделал. 

− Мне просто нужно было, чтобы ты оставался рядом, пока мы не схватили Блэксмит, − продолжил Кларк таким тоном, словно пытался успокоить дикое животное. − Я боялся, что эта новость тебя отвлечет, что может быть опасно во время битвы. Или, того хуже, сорвешься с места... 

Ярость Барри моментально вспыхнула еще сильнее. Позади него Хэл сделал шаг вперед. 

− Эй, ну же вам... 

− Я не какой-то там герой-новобранец, который не может контролировать себя в битве. Я занимаюсь этим не меньше, чем ты, − яростно огрызнулся Флэш. Хэл опустил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить своего друга, но Барри стряхнул ее и оттолкнул его. − И даже _не смей_ говорить мне, что я бы вас бросил! 

− Я не это имел ввиду! − поспешно сказал Супермен, слегка вздрогнув. − Просто я знаю, как ты любишь свою семью, и что для тебя они стоят на первом месте. 

− Я готов _убивать_ за свою семью, − настойчиво сказал Барри. − Но это не означает, что я стану рисковать безопасностью моих товарищей по команде. 

− Я не мог рисковать... 

− _Рисковать как?!_ − закричал Барри, всплеснув руками, пока Кларк смотрел на него с каменным выражением лица. − Все, что мне нужно от тебя, чтобы ты _прикрывал_ мне спину, как я _всегда прикрывал_ твою! 

Барри очень сильно старался сдерживаться, но вокруг его тела мелькали молнии. Он увидел появившихся из-за угла Д`жонна и Брюса. Они смотрели на происходящее с выражениями мрачной тревоги. 

− Все, за чем я присматриваю в общей сложности... − Кларк начал повышать голос, но неожиданно к нему бросилась Айрис, отмахнувшись от Хэла, когда тот попытался создать вокруг нее защитную сферу, и пригрозила Кларку пальцем. Тот удивленно отступил на шаг и закрыл рот, когда увидел ее взгляд. 

− Прекратите сейчас же! Мой племянник в соседней комнате пытается спать! − Айрис указала дрожащей рукой на дверь в реабилитационную зону. − Если вы разбудите его и напомните о пытках Зума, я заставлю Хэла вышвырнуть тебя в открытый космос и бросить где-нибудь на планете с самым большим красным солнцем, которое он только сможет найти. Ты понимаешь меня?! 

Гнев Барри тоже немного угас, когда он увидел, как Кларк поежился под взглядом Айрис. Он отвел взгляд и быстро ответил "да, мэм". 

− Я понимаю, что это решение далось тебе нелегко, и благодарю за то, что ты подумал о безопасности моего мужа, − Айрис опустила руку, но выражение ее лица оставалось серьезным. − Однако, это последний раз, когда происходит нечто подобное. Ты больше _не будешь_ скрывать от нас информацию о нашей семье. 

Когда Кларк снова кивнул, Айрис развернулась и уставилась на Барри. Он уже приготовился получить от нее выговор, но она только нежно опустила руки ему на плечи, и ее взгляд смягчился. Она даже не дрогнула, когда электричество, что отскакивало от него в хаотичных молниях, заплясало по ее рукам, будто они были молниеотводом. 

− Я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился и больше _не думал_ об этом. 

Барри взгляну на нее, словно она сошла с ума. Затем посмотрел на Кларка поверх ее плеча. Она хотела, чтобы он забыл о предательстве Супермена, словно оно ничего не значило?! Айрис обхватила его лицо руками и заставила посмотреть на себя. 

− Мы же все на одной стороне, верно? Оставь это позади. Сейчас нам лучше сосредоточиться на помощи Уолли и узнать, что же с ним случилось. Это − приоритет номер один. Нам не нужно спорить друг с другом о том, что уже не имеет значения. 

Взгляд Барри скользнул по лицу Айрис. Спидстер попытался сосредоточиться на прикосновениях ее рук. Он даже близко не был к тому, чтобы простить Кларка, но он никогда не смел возражать своей жене. И она была права. Сейчас было не время для ссор. Они с Кларком смогут расставить все точки над "и" позже. 

− Хорошо, − согласился он спустя минуту, длившуюся непривычно долго. Сделал глубокий вдох и унял хаотичную энергию в своем теле. Айрис благодарно улыбнулась ему и отступила на шаг, чтобы дать ему немного личного пространства. 

− Нам нужно действовать быстро, − начал Бэтмен своим глубоким голосом. Он подошел к Барри и коротко кивнул на дверь, затем взглянул на Айрис. − Вы позволите нам просмотреть воспоминания Кид Флэша? 

− Да, − мгновенно отозвалась она. 

− Лучше изучить события в его разуме, пока воспоминания еще свежи, − сказал Д`жонн. 

Возглавив процессию, он прошел по коридору и открыл двери в реабилитационную зону. Барри последовал за ним. Он очень хотел поскорее увидеть своего племянника. Он замер, придержав дверь для остальных, и оглянулся через плечо, заметил, как Хэл ухмыльнулся и ткнул Кларка под ребра локтем. 

− Никто лучше Айрис Аллен не напомнит тебе, что не все гражданские беззащитны, да?


	21. Chapter 21

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**25 марта, 13:40 по восточному стандартному времени**

Дик правда думал, что Уолли сможет оправиться от произошедшего. Он поговорил с ним и заглянул ему в глаза, и, хотя они и были наполнены болью, все же они принадлежали Уолли. Даже после всех мучений и усталости в них все еще светились искорки, показывающие, что спидстер еще не был сломлен. Он был бойцом и упрямо поднимал голову над водой, даже когда знал, что куда проще было утонуть. Уолли пережил предательство своего отца, и Дик искренне надеялся, что он сможет пережить и все остальное. 

Но чем дольше он смотрел воспоминания Уолли, тем меньше он в это верил. 

Это не было похоже на просмотр фильма или видеозаписи с камеры. С момента похищения Кид Флэша прошло два дня, поэтому воспоминания о его первых двадцати четырех часах были неполными и разрозненными. События мелькали смазанными вспышками, и только по-настоящему важные и самые пугающие моменты сохранились с абсолютной точностью вместе со всеми его чувствами. 

Дик ощутил панику своего лучшего друга, когда тот понял, что его заперли в камере, и каменеющий страх, замешательство, отрицание и затем ужасающее понимание, когда он увидел, что лицо Профессора Зума превратилось в подобие лица его дяди. Воспоминание было одним из самых _ярких_ : он мог сосчитать каждый шов на лице Зума и почувствовать отголосок ужаса, который испытывал Уолли. Но воспоминание прерывалось чередой путанных мыслей: Кид Флэш представлял, как Зум вырывал глаза прямо у других людей в поисках нужного оттенка голубого, соответствующего цвету глаз Барри. Дик слышал каждое слова, пока Зум рассказывал, откуда он узнал тайну личности Уолли, и также ясно, как день, увидел заголовок книги Айрис. 

Тогда он понял, почему Уолли просил сказать Айрис, что он не винит ее. С одной стороны, Айрис и правда открыла тайны личностей своего мужа и племянника и множество опасной информации о них, но с другой стороны, если верить Зуму, и Барри действительно умер за несколько десятилетий до выхода книги, то она была больше похожа на память в его честь. Дик не собирался винить ее больше, чем Уолли, но сам факт принесет ей немало страданий. 

Они наблюдали за остальной сумасшедшей болтовней Зума в воспоминаниях Уолли, и внутренности Дика сжались от страха, когда появился Руди Уэст в форме Охотников за головами. Тогда они все почувствовали шок Уолли от того, как его предали. Затем стеклянная камера наполнилась нокаутирующим газом, воспоминания Уолли потемнели и сменились следующим днем. Он проснулся, испугавшись из-за потери своих сил и блокирующего ошейника. Гнев Робина вскипел, когда он увидел, как Уминский и Грегорович били Уолли электрошоком. Он пообещал Орлову, что не будет считать их виновными без доказательств, но не теперь. Они потащили отчаянно сопротивляющегося Уолли в лабораторию, где у него забрали кровь. Будучи прикованным к креслу и беззащитным без своих сил, Кид Флэш снова начал паниковать. 

Затем появился Профессор Зум. 

И воспоминания Уолли снова стали очень четкими. Теперь, когда от Тоуна его ничего не отделяло, его страх увеличился в два раза и продолжал возрастать, когда тот снял свою маску. Зум начал выспрашивать у него тайны личности членов Лиги, которых Уолли знал лично, и начал душить его, когда он отказался что-либо ему сообщить. Дик едва не пожелал, чтобы Уолли выдал ему все, потому что случившееся дальше оказалось в разы хуже. Кид Флэш в отместку ударил Зума головой, и разъяренный злодей начал пытать его электрошоком. 

Грейсон задержал дыхание, когда Зум спросил тайну личности Хэла. Он уже мог сказать, что должно было случиться дальше. Уолли плюнул в него кровью в отчаянной попытке защититься. В ответ Зум начал ломать ему пальцы. Дик не мог физически ощущать боль своего друга, но каждая сломанная кость буквально втыкалась ему в сердце, словно это происходило с _ним_. Затем Профессор Зум начал расспрашивать его об Олли, и когда Кид Флэш выдал очередной дерзкий ответ, спокойно сломал ему остальные пальцы. 

Зум принялся перечислять свои догадки о взаимоотношениях между героями, и следующую его фразу Дик расслышал очень четко. 

_"И я знаю, что ты влюблен в Робина"_. 

Страх Уолли подскочил еще сильнее, а Дик онемел. 

...Что? 

Зум потребовал рассказать его тайну личности, и внезапно парализующий Кид Флэша страх перерос в защитный гнев. Дик почувствовал, как Уолли напряг все свои силы и зацепился за факт, что он скорее умрет, чем выдаст своего друга. Робин принялся лихорадочно шарить руками вокруг себя, пока не наткнулся на ладонь Уолли. Он крепко сжал ее, даже не подумав, что может случайно разбудить спидстера. 

_Нет нет нет нет нет..._

Он не хотел смотреть, как Уолли выдавал его. Не хотел, чтобы он сделал это. 

Уолли продолжал яростно сопротивляться и отказывался рассказать что-либо о Дике, пока Грейсона тоже не захватила паника, и он не начал дрожать. Но затем на его плечо легла знакомая тяжелая рука, и Робин удивленно замер. 

Он знал, что это Брюс ободряюще сжал его плечо. Дик сосредоточился на его присутствии, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Он так яростно сопротивлялся, чтобы ему позволили остаться в комнате и увидеть воспоминания Уолли, потому ему нужно было доказать, что он может все выдержать. Он пообещал Уолли, что они пройдут весь путь вместе, и это означало, что он не мог сбежать, когда все заходило слишком далеко. Если он хочет помочь Кид Флэшу, то ему нужно все увидеть. 

Зум в последний раз спросил имя Робина, и в ответ Уолли послал его нахуй. Тогда Зум воткнул руку ему прямо в грудь и начал вибрировать. Кид Флэш запрокинул голову и его мучительный крик разбил сердце Дика. Он зазвенел в его ушах и поглотил все остальные звуки. Дик машинально стиснул руку Уолли, чтобы заверить себя, что его друг был все еще с ними. _В безопасности_. И вдали от Зума. 

Он не знал, как долго Профессор Зум пытал его. Дику казалось, что прошли часы. Он уже едва не сломался сам, когда воспоминания начали затуманиваться. Все детали поплыли, а границы видимости сузились, словно Уолли начал терять сознание. Но даже тогда его решимость нисколько не ослабла. Более того, он стал _еще яростней_ сопротивляться Зуму. 

Затем Дик смотрел, как Зум протащил обмякшее тело Уолли по всей базе. Воспоминание несколько раз угасало, и внутренности Дика сжимались от страха. Уолли то и дело терял сознание от боли, но когда его разум снова прояснился, то неверие Дика отразило шок, наполнивший воспоминания. Все место от пола до потолка в обширном ангаре занимали взводы Охотников за головами и космические корабли. И все стало только хуже. Профессор Зум рассказал _все_ : про план Охотников и как он связан с производством Велосити 9, про невольную роль Уолли в усовершенствовании наркотика, про участие Вандала Сэвиджа. Это оказалось новостью − они еще не натыкались на его имя во время своих поисков. Дик ощутил смятие Уолли, когда тот думал о своей ответственности в производстве наркотика и о надругательстве над столь любимыми им силами. 

Зум ударил Уолли током еще раз просто для веселья, и вот когда Робин впервые увидел Кристину. Она оттащила Кид Флэша обратно в камеру, где сняла с него ошейник, чтобы он смог исцелиться. Затем Дику пришлось наблюдать, как он самостоятельно вправлял себе пальцы прежде чем потерять сознание. В следующем воспоминании снова появился отец Уолли: он кричал на своего сына, и Уолли захватило безразличие ко всему. После ухода Руди оно медленно сменилось пугающей апатией, и на одно короткое мгновение Уолли полностью сдался. Дик ощутил, как он начал все сильнее и сильнее проваливаться в нее, но внезапно внутри него вспыхнуло упрямое сопротивление, и он вскочил на ноги. Уверенность и гнев начали исходить от него волнами, полностью поглотив весь остававшийся страх. Неожиданно Кид Флэш сбросил с себя наручники, а затем просочился сквозь стекло. Дик смотрел на происходящее с удивлением: Уолли никогда прежде не умел так делать. 

Когда стеклянная камера взорвалась, Уолли несколько мгновений шокировано разглядывал ее, но затем встряхнулся и бросился в сторону большой автоматической двери. Он скользнул под нее, подбежал прямо к окну и некоторое время с явным облегчением разглядывал снег снаружи. Но затем его настроение снова полностью поменялось. Его захватили ужас, непокорность и медленно закипающий гнев. Уолли забежал в небольшой офис недалеко от двери, разнес его по частям и собрал необходимые вещи. Когда он побежал _обратно_ к комнате, в которой был заперт, он увидел Уминского и Грегоровича и замер. В нем кипел гнев, и Кид Флэш вырубил их обоих с поразительной жестокостью и минимальными усилиями. 

Затем Уолли устремился в ангар с Охотниками и принялся собирать материалы, необходимые для создания бомбы. Дик взволнованно наблюдал за тем, как Кид Флэш замаскировался и заскочил на корабль. Он рисковал своей свободой, чтобы уничтожить базу... 

Дик смотрел, как Уолли выбрался из корабля и направился к лаборатории. Он удивил своим появлением двух Охотников, быстро уничтожил их, а затем включил тревогу и скользнул уже в саму лабораторию. Уолли также разнес ее на кусочки и уничтожил каждую каплю Велосити, которую ему удалось найти. И затем, когда появился Профессор Зум, Уолли проигнорировал свой страх и встретил его лицом к лицу. Несмотря на свой ужас перед тем, через что пришлось пройти его лучшему другу, Дик все же ощущал любовь и гордость за своего спидстера. В конце концов, не так много людей могли без дрожи взглянуть на своего мучителя. 

Зум устремился за Уолли через все здание, но Кид Флэш успел забраться на несколько этажей и взорвал самодельную бомбу. Уолли провел руками прямо сквозь твердую стену, и она взорвалась возле злодея, похоронив его. Он продолжал бежать и выскочил с базы, но затем снова столкнулся с Кристиной. Она разрывала свой костюм на полосы, чтобы перевязать раны своих братьев, когда заметила Уолли. Дик вспомнил, что говорил Доктор Орлов о Красной и Синей Троицах: если они побегут на сверхзвуковой скорости с поврежденными костюмами, то рискуют сгореть заживо. 

Кристина громко завизжала от ярости и бросилась вслед за Уолли, который тут же сорвался с места, пролетел по снегу и льду так быстро, как только мог. Кристина последовала за ним на полной скорости, но спустя несколько секунд Кид Флэш увидел, как она вспыхнула пламенем. Даже тогда она продолжала бежать, пока не упала. Дик ощутил шок и страх Уолли в момент ее смерти и промелькнувшую растерянную вину под чувством облегчения, что он смог сбежать. 

Уолли побежал к берегу и рванул прямо через Тихий Океан со скоростью куда быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он начал лихорадочно взывать о помощи по различным радиочастотам, пока его сигнал не уловил Зеленая Стрела. К тому времени, как он достиг Стар Сити, на его одежде зияли большие прожженные дыры, а ботинки полностью стерлись до шнурков, и ему пришлось бежать босиком. Постепенно воспоминания становились все более туманными, что Дик с трудом улавливал детали. Уолли добрался до пещеры Зеленой Стрелы и окончательно потерял сознание. 

Воспоминания погасли, и Дику показалось, что из-под его ног ускользнула земля, когда Марсианский Охотник вытащил их всех из головы Уолли. К нему вернулось его собственное зрение, и Робину пришлось несколько раз поморгать, чтобы привыкнуть к своим глазам. 

Брюс все еще стоял позади него и как всегда казался мрачным и решительным. Но Дик научился читать язык его тела, и по тому, как опустились уголки его губ и напряглись мышцы на челюсти, он мог сказать, что Бэтмен был в ярости. Прямо на полу перед диваном сидела Айрис, шокированная и раздавленная увиденным. Рядом с ней, настолько же шокированный, стоял Барри, и он дрожал так сильно, что Дику казалось, будто он сейчас рассыплется на частицы. Чуть дальше стояли Хэл и Кларк, и оба казались очень расстроенными. Выражение лица Хэла было безжизненным, словно он еще видел, как пытали Уолли. 

В течение долгого времени никто из них не пошевелился и не заговорил. Дик опустил взгляд на своего друга: тот все еще спал и выглядел совершенно мирно. И почему-то это оказалось последней соломинкой. Дик ощутил, что его удерживаемое силой воли спокойствие дрогнуло, и его начала захватывать истерика. Он был так рад, что сейчас Уолли отдыхал, но как он вообще сможет жить _после всего произошедшего?!_

− _Робин_ , − тихо, но настойчиво произнес Брюс, взяв контроль над ситуацией в свои руки, пока все остальные еще приходили в себя. − Позволь Флэшу забрать своего племянника и перенести его в более удобное место. 

Дик удивленно поднял на него взгляд и осознал, что намертво вцепился в руку Уолли. Он расцепил свою болезненную хватку и вытащил другую руку из-под его тела. Должно быть, услышав Бэтмена, Барри тоже вынырнул из своих мыслей. Он шагнул вперед, осторожно поднял Уолли на руки и повернулся к своей жене. 

− Айрис... 

Казалось, она совсем не слышала его. 

− Зеленый Фонарь, восстанови найденную им карту. На ней отмечены все базы Охотников за головами, и нам нужно атаковать их как можно скорее, − без передышки продолжил Брюс. 

− Верно... − Хэл потряс головой, возвращаясь в реальность, и вокруг него вспыхнул зеленый свет. − Я попрошу Джона сообщить всем план атаки, как только мы его разработаем. 

Больше ничего не добавив, он вылетел из комнаты, и Брюс повернулся к Супермену и Марсианскому Охотнику. 

− Вы теперь знаете, что мы ищем. Пока не стало слишком поздно, отправляйтесь в Сибирь и помогите Капитану Атому исследовать базу. Если нагрянут Охотники, вы будете прикрытием. 

Они оба кивнули и полетели к дверям, но Супермен замер на мгновение и грустно оглянулся на Барри. 

− Я был неправ. Я должен был сказать тебе сразу же. 

Барри только надломлено кивнул, не прислушиваясь к тому, что он сказал, и Супермен быстро вылетел за дверь. Брюс осторожно взял Дика за руку и помог ему встать. 

− Барри, мне нужно отследить оставшихся торговцев Блэксмит. Команда схватила одного, у которого были образцы Ви−9, и я хочу найти остальных. Позволь мне разобраться с этим, а тебе лучше сосредоточиться на Уолли. 

Барри лишь онемело кивнул. 

− Хорошо... Спасибо, Бэтс. 

Брюс даже не стал возражать против прозвища. Он снова коротко кивнул и подтолкнул Дика к выходу, но тот ухватился за дверной косяк и оглянулся на тетю Уолли.

− Уолли ни в чем вас не винит. 

Айрис подняла на него взгляд и растерянно нахмурилась. 

− Он просил сказать, что в этом нет вашей вины, − быстро произнес Грейсон. − И он очень хотел повидаться с Максом и Джеем. Он считал их обоих погибшими. 

Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем Брюс вывел его из комнаты, это Айрис, окончательно сломившуюся в рыданиях, и он заволновался, не сделал ли он только хуже. Но Брюс не дал ему много времени на размышления. Он увлек Дика сквозь коридоры Сторожевой Башни прямо к телепорту. Робину не особо хотелось оставлять Уолли, но у него не осталось сил на возражения. 

Через несколько мгновений они вернулись в бэтпещеру. Едва они только вышли из телепорта, а компьютерная система закончила объявлять их прибытие, Брюс снял свою маску и опустился на колени перед Диком, оказавшись с ним на одном уровне. Затем он стащил маску и с Дика, крепко сжал его руки и взволнованно уставился на него. 

− Как долго это продолжается? 

Робин настолько оказался выбит из колеи столь редким и неожиданным проявлением эмоций, что сначала он не понял, о чем говорил его наставник. 

− Что?

− Ваши отношения с Уолли. Я не был уверен, почему в последнее время ты вел себя столь странно, но _теперь_ все стало ясно, − Брюс кивнул головой на потолок, и Дик понял, что он ссылался на слова Зума в воспоминаниях Уолли. 

Что Уолли влюблен в него. 

Дик почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо, а живот подвело от волнения. Если бы это было правдой... Но ведь Зум так сказал. Что, если он врал, чтобы напугать Уолли? Или Псаймон просто неправильно интерпретировал чувства Уолли? Вдруг он имел ввиду лишь _братскую_ любовь? Был ли Псаймон в состоянии понять разницу? 

Грейсон нервно взглянул на своего наставника. 

− С февраля. Но между нами ничего нет. Мы не... мы просто... Я ему еще не сказал. 

Взгляд Брюса потеплел, в очередной раз напомнив Дику, что он был едва ли не единственным человеком на Земле, который видел человеческую сторону Бэтмена. 

− Ты в порядке? 

Сначала Дик не знал, что ответить. Да? Нет? Он только что узнал, что Уолли пытали, когда тот защищал тайну его личности, и он воочию лицезрел во всех подробностях то, что Зум делал с ним − с Уолли, которого он так любил. Хотя было все же глупо говорить, что он действительно влюбился в четырнадцать лет. Но Брюс всегда повторял, что Дик взрослел быстрее и привязывался к людям куда глубже, чем остальные дети его возраста. На это влиял его образ жизни. И все же ему было только четырнадцать, и он не знал, как со всем этим справиться. 

− Я так не думаю, − наконец тихо и испуганно ответил он, медленно покачав головой. 

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и притянул Дика в неловкое, но приятное объятие. 

− Я горжусь тобой. Даже если тебе так не кажется, ты все равно справляешься со всем происходящим куда лучше, чем кто-либо мог от тебя ожидать. 

Робин не осознавал, как сильно ему нужно было услышать эти слова. В течение последних нескольких месяцев он чувствовал себя настолько выбитым из колеи, что боялся оказаться бесполезным для Уолли и всех остальных. В ответ Робин просто крепче обнял Брюса и расслабленно выдохнул.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **26 марта, 02:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

− Робин сказал тебе, что Уолли не винит тебя, и я тоже не смею винить. 

− Это неважно. Профессор Зум узнал ваши тайны личности только потому, что _я_ что-то написала! Это все еще моя вина! 

− Айрис, дорогая, ты еще ничего не сделала. 

Уолли услышал голоса и нахмурился, но все еще не открывал глаза. Голоса были похожи на его дядю и тетю, но голос тети Айрис звучал странно... словно она... плакала? 

− _Все равно!_ − в ее голосе внезапно проступили нотки истерики. − Я ведь знаю все _сейчас!_ Я знаю, что Зум путешествует во времени, и я знаю, что он использовал мою книгу, чтобы навредить тебе и Уолли! Как я вообще могла написать что-то подобное?! 

Уолли осторожно открыл глаза и взволнованно огляделся. Первое, что он увидел, была Земля, медленно вращающаяся на фоне темноты космоса. Он немного понаблюдал за ней и звездами вокруг, прежде чем понял, что смотрел сквозь одно из окон Сторожевой Башни. Он сжал свои покрытые повязками пальцы и почувствовал мягкую простыню под собой. Постойте... где Дик? Повернув голову в другую сторону, он понял, что лежал в одиночестве на маленькой кровати возле стены. Он принялся разглядывать остальную часть комнаты. 

Она была ему незнакома и скудно обставлена: кровать, шкаф, маленький телевизор в углу и парочка кресел. Должно быть, это была комната его дяди. Она не выглядела очень обжитой, потому что он, видимо, не проводил здесь много времени. На другом конце он заметил своих дядю и тетю, прижавшихся к друг другу. 

− Айрис, если я чему-то и научился за время своей карьеры Флэша, так это тому, что будущее не предопределено. Еще ничего неизвестно, хорошо? − дядя Барри стоял на коленях перед тетей Айрис, которая сидела на полу возле стены, прижав колени к своей груди. Он заправил прядки ее волос ей за уши. − Мы даже не знаем, была ли это настоящая книга или нет. 

Тетя Айрис закрывала лицо руками, но когда она подняла взгляд, Уолли заметил, что ее глаза были красными и опухшими. 

− Но иначе зачем бы он показал ее? 

Кид Флэш тут же откинул одеяла и тихо сполз с кровати, слегка пошатнувшись на своих ватных ногах. 

− Детка, он сумасшедший, − ласково сказал дядя Барри. − Он бы сделал и сказал что угодно, лишь бы навредить Уолли и мне. И мы еще не знаем всю историю. Ничего еще не произошло. 

− Мне и не нужно ничего знать, − произнес Уолли, напугав своих дядю и тетю, которые не знали, что он уже проснулся. Он опустился на колени рядом с тетей Айрис и устало улыбнулся ей. − Мне даже не нужно знать, лгал ли Зум или нет, потому что знаю, что ты бы никогда не сделала ничего, чтобы навредить мне. 

Наклонившись вперед, его тетя обняла его и только сильнее заплакала. 

− Мне жаль. Мне _так жаль_ , Уолли. 

− Не о чем жалеть, − пробормотал он ей в плечо. У него слегка перехватило горло, а глаза защипало. Уолли взгляну в сторону и увидел, что дядя Барри наблюдал за ними с грустной улыбкой. Тогда он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности рядом со своей семьей. 

Через несколько минут тетя Айрис отпустила его, наконец взяв под контроль свои эмоции и вытерев слезы с лица. 

− Я так рада, что ты в порядке и снова с нами. 

− Я тоже, − дрожащим голосом ответил Кид Флэш. Он шмыгнул носом, но ему все же удалось сдержать свои слезы. Он не мог смотреть на страдания своей тети, потому ему было весьма сложно держать себя в руках. Он всегда выстраивал вокруг себя защитные стены и надевал маску, когда чувствовал себя уязвимым. Именно так он смог сохранить насилие своего отца в секрете. Маска заставляла его чувствовать себя сильнее и позволяла ему отвлечься от переполнявшей его лжи и неуверенности. 

Уолли повернулся обратно к своему дяде и почти закончил выстраивать свою маску, когда посмотрел ему в глаза. Они не были разных оттенков. Они не были наполнены убийственной ненавистью к нему. Они были спокойными и слегка неуверенными, но такого же голубого цвета, как и всегда. Сначала он не мог понять, почему дядя Барри старался держаться на расстоянии, но затем до него дошло. 

Они все видели его воспоминания. Дядя Барри видел, как Зум изуродовал свое лицо, чтобы стать похожим на него, и сейчас он волновался, что его присутствие напомнит Уолли о Зуме, и что он больше не захочет находится с ним рядом. Кид Флэш не мог позволить своему дяде считать так хотя бы еще секунду. Он потянулся к нему, и дядя Барри крепко обнял его прежде, чем он завершил свое движение. 

− Прости, что меня не было рядом, − задушено произнес Флэш. − Я должен был быть с тобой на пробежке в тот день. Если бы я был там... ничего подобного бы не случилось. 

− Может хоть кто-нибудь прекратит извиняться хотя бы на минуту? − Уолли крепко вцепился в своего дядю, чувствуя обрушившееся на него облегчение. Он так отчаянно хотел увидеть его с момента своего побега. − Тебя я тоже не виню. 

Дядя Барри коротко усмехнулся, отстранился и с улыбкой взлохматил Уолли волосы. 

− Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

− Физически? Или психически? − полушутя спросил он, пытаясь сбавить градус напряжения в комнате. 

− Давай начнем с физического состояния, − тетя Айрис протянула руку и провела большим пальцем по скуле Уолли. Он представлял, что под его глазами залегли весьма темные круги. 

− Ну, немного раньше я чувствовал весьма сильную усталость, но сейчас она уже исчезла, − он пожал плечами, проверяя, как поживает его тело. − Я даже набрал немного энергии. 

− Ну еще бы, − кивнул дядя Барри. − Ты спал почти двенадцать часов. 

Уолли шокировано распахнул глаза. Боже... 

− Что-нибудь болит? − тетя продолжила заботиться о нем, положила ладонь Уолли на лоб и осмотрела его пальцы в повязках. − Что-нибудь кажется неправильным? Доктор Миднайт должен был все исправить, но я хочу убедиться сама. 

− Нет, я чувствую себя прекрасно, − он широко, но фальшиво улыбнулся, заверив их. Дядя Барри наградил его сомневающимся подозрительным взглядом, но Уолли намеренно проигнорировал его и принялся показательно ощупывать себя на предмет повреждений. − Я даже не... я не могу сказать, были ли у меня где-то раны. 

− Хэл сказал, что ты исцелился быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде, − тетя Айрис взволнованно закусила нижнюю губу. Высокая скорость не всегда означала нечто хорошее. 

− И мы видели твои воспоминания, − добавил Флэш с любопытным, но впечатленным выражением. − Ты исцелился почти мгновенно. Ты знаешь, что вызвало такие перемены в твоей скорости? 

− Да... − через несколько секунд протянул Уолли. − Я просто... отпустил все. Мне стало плевать на мнение моего отца, и с моих сил словно бы исчез блок. И я действительно проходил сквозь предметы! Ты видел? 

− Видел, − рассмеялся его дядя, медленно покачав головой из стороны в сторону. − Всегда знал, что ты можешь это делать. Тебе просто нужно было поверить в себя. 

− Теперь я верю, − Кид Флэш сделал глубокий вдох и уже серьезно взглянул на своих дядю и тетю. Он не лгал им ради их спокойствия, он говорил искреннюю правду. − Я наконец-то на сто процентов покончил со всем, что сделал со мной отец. Он больше не может контролировать мою жизнь. 

В течение долгого времени Флэш молчал и казался немного ошарашенным. Уолли ощутил прикосновение к своей шее, а затем его дядя крепко обнял его одной рукой. 

− Я так горжусь тобой. 

Уолли замер и почувствовал болезненный укол в груди. Он ждал этих слов так долго. 

− Я знаю, что последний, о ком ты хочешь думать сейчас, это твой отец, но... − осторожно продолжил он. − Если тебе понадобиться отец, когда все это закончится, ты знаешь, что я всегда рядом, верно? Если ты, конечно, захочешь считать меня кем-то вроде отца... 

Уолли смущенно потер подбородок, отвел взгляд и случайно заметил, как тетя Айрис пыталась скрыть понимающую улыбку. 

− Я вроде как уже считаю тебя им... 

Услышав это, дядя Барри замер, а затем прокашлялся. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал напряженно от переполнявших его эмоций. 

− Верно... ну, эм, а как ты себя чувствуешь психически? 

Настроение Уолли резко изменилось, и он похолодел. Он уселся обратно на пол подальше от своих дяди и тети, которые внимательно наблюдали за ним. Внутри него вспыхнул сильный стыд, и ему потребовалось несколько долгих минут, прежде чем он смог взглянуть своей семье в глаза. 

− Вы ведь видели мои воспоминания? Кажется, я убил нескольких людей... 

− Все не так, − быстро ответил дядя Барри. − Ты ведь говоришь о взрыве той бомбы на базе? Но ты никого не убил, Уолли. 

− Но... − рвано выдохнул он. − Там было столько людей... не думаю, что я подождал достаточно времени перед взрывом... 

− Нет, дорогой, − тетя Айрис подползла к нему и обняла его за плечи. − Выслушай своего дядю. 

Казалось, Флэш тоже хотел подбодрить его, за что Уолли был ему чрезвычайно благодарен. 

− Капитан Атом, Супермен и Марсианский Охотник изучили всю базу. Они не нашли ни единого тела среди оставшихся обломков и развален. Ты никого не убил. Они нашли только целую армию уничтоженных Охотников. А все остальные успели уйти. 

Но Уолли продолжал настаивать. 

− Но ведь Зум, − он знал, что _сильно навредил_ Профессору Зуму. Он сам это видел. − Его ведь похоронило заживо под той стеной, что я взорвал. 

− Марсианский Охотник сказал, что они везде его искали, но никто из них не нашел ничего, кроме нескольких следов, уходящих от места взрыва, − яростно сказал дядя Барри и на мгновение уставился куда-то в пространство. Но он вынырнул из своих мыслей и мрачно взгляну на Уолли. − Профессор Зум все еще жив. Мне жаль... 

По спине Уолли скользнула дрожь, но он постарался скрыть свои эмоции. Он был рад, что не убил Зума, но также ему не хотелось, чтобы злодей снова скрылся. 

− И они не нашли моего отца? Я не видел его, когда сбегал. 

Дядя Барри с сожалением покачал головой. 

− Ничего. Капитан Атом обнаружил сильный радиационный след от телепорта на нижних уровнях, поэтому мы думаем, что они все сбежали так быстро при помощи него. 

− А что насчет тех троих спидстеров? − Кид Флэш быстро начинал утрачивать самообладание. Они _наверняка_ ему врали. Случилось слишком многое, чтобы его руки остались чисты. − Двое из них были без сознания, когда я оставил их, а девушка... Кристина... сгорела заживо! 

− Синяя Троица. 

− Что? − он нахмурился. 

− Так они зовутся. Они всплыли в нашем расследовании, когда мы искали тебя. Ученый по имени доктор Орлов наделил их силами, и он же рассказал нам о них все, − спокойно объяснил дядя Барри. − Их зовут Болеслав Уминский, Грегор Грегорович и Кристина Александрова. Оба мужчины живы: Марсианский Охотник узнал все из их разумов, что может нам пригодится, и вернул их на попечение Орлову и Красной Троице. Это вторая тройка спидстеров, которые помогли нам. Когда все закончится, мы навестим их. Они нам очень помогли, а Робин сказал, что они наши большие фанаты. 

− Но что насчет Кристины..? − Уолли почти не слышал того, что сказал его дядя. 

Флэш погрустнел. 

− Она мертва. 

Уолли утратил контроль над собой. Он отполз назад и судорожно вцепился в свои волосы. 

− Я так и знал! Я наверняка сделал что-то не то, когда бежал... _наверняка!_ Я не привык бегать так быстро и... каким-то образом сжег ее заживо! Я бежал слишком быстро, и что-то в моих движениях... 

− Эй, успокойся! − дядя Барри попытался остановить его, но Уолли продолжал бормотать себе под нос, пока тетя Айрис не обняла его и не прижала его голову к своей груди. Она отвела волосы от его лица, когда он начал хаотично и мучительно дрожать. Дядя Барри взял его за руки и осторожно развернул к себе. − Уолли, я уже сказал, что ты никого не убил. Смерть Александровой − не твоя вина. Все дело в ее костюме. Орлов рассказывал Робину, что Красная и Синяя Троицы не могут выживать на высоких скоростях без особых костюмов. Сила трения можешь сжечь из заживо, если костюм будет сильно поврежден. 

Уолли все еще тяжело дышал, не в состоянии полностью осознать слова своего дяди. 

− Ты ведь помнишь, что она разрывала свой костюм на части, чтобы перевязать раны Грегоровича и Уминского. Она знала, что бег на такой скорости убьет ее. Ты же никак не мог этого знать. Она сама решила преследовать тебя. Понимаешь это? Ничего в твоих действиях не привело к ее смерти. Это не твоя вина. 

− Ты не врешь, чтобы мне стало лучше? − нервно спросил Уолли, продолжая неконтролируемо дрожать. 

− Я никогда не лгал тебе, − терпеливо покачал головой дядя Барри и искренне прижал ладонь к своему сердцу. − В произошедшем нет твоей вины. Ты никого не убил, а даже если бы и убил, то только в качестве самозащиты. Ты просто пытался выжить. 

Уолли стиснул зубы и шумно выдохнул сквозь нос, чувствуя, как защипало глаза от слез. Он так волновался все это время, что кого-то все же убил. 

− Все хорошо, Кид, − его дядя погладил его по спине. − Тебе нужно прекратить держать все это в себе, или же ты сломаешься. Просто отпусти себя, хорошо? Здесь только мы с твоей тетей. Ты же знаешь, что мы любим тебя, и ты можешь доверять нам. Просто отпусти себя. 

И он сделал это. Уолли снимал с себя слой за слоем, начав еще с того первого раза, когда его отец ударил его. Он ничего не скрывал и ничего не сдерживал. Уолли даже не пытался утаить что-то от своих дяди и тети. Он рассказал им все, не волнуясь, что его станут ненавидеть. Они не осудили его, и дядя Барри не уволил его с поста Кид Флэша, как он всегда боялся. И пока он говорил, он ощущал, как громадный ком, о наличие которого он никогда даже не догадывался, уходил с его плеч. Уолли становилось легче, чем за все прошедшие годы, и он просто продолжал раскалывать его осколок за осколком, пока ноша окончательно не исчезла.


	22. Chapter 22

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**26 марта, 13:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Каким-то образом, всего за одну ночь жизнь Уолли повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Из забитого ребенка, вынужденного врать людям, которых он уважал, он превратился в известного героя. Новости о том, как он рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы уничтожить базу Охотников за головами, распространилась по всей Сторожевой Башне, и с тех пор едва ли не каждый член Лиги Справедливости пришел к нему, чтобы поблагодарить его, взлохматить ему волосы и сказать, насколько он всех впечатлил. 

Это было более чем странно. 

С одной стороны, Уолли знал, что он спас Лигу от целого батальона Охотников , но с другой стороны он совсем не ожидал почестей за это. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы оказаться в лучах славы. Больше всего сейчас хотелось, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Дядя Барри сделал все возможное, чтобы оградить его от большинства членов Лиги, но некоторых из них он просто не смог удержать. Джон Стюарт и Хоуквумен были самыми настойчивыми. 

Джон пришел вместе с Хэлом на следующий же день после побега. После того, как дядя Барри спас Уолли от медвежьего объятия Хэла, Джон сильно хлопнул Кид Флэша по спине и заявил, что он отлично следует приказам. Когда Уолли спросил, что он имеет ввиду, Джон притворно обвинил его в том, что он выставил Корпус Зеленых Фонарей в плохом свете, уничтожив всех тех Охотников самостоятельно. 

Они задержались ненадолго. Карта, которую он достал, помогла Корпусу и Лиге вычислить все базы Охотников на планете. Хэл и Джон рассказали ему о плане по уничтожению баз, и что они уже ликвидировали их на треть. И, что было особенно важно, во время своих атак каждый получал непосредственный опыт сражения с настоящими Охотниками. 

Хоуквумен пришла одна. Уолли не знал ее настолько же хорошо, как других членов Лиги. Однажды, в их самую первую встречу, Уолли даже попытался флиртовать с ней, чем заслужил _два удара_ булавой из N-металла. Один от Шаеры, второй от ее мужа... 

Так или иначе, она явно нашла его пылкость очаровательной, и потому часто подмигивала ему в тех редких случаях, когда пересекалась с командой на заданиях. Также она часто проводила время с Джоном, и порой давала Уолли различные боевые советы, когда они виделись. Она даже умудрилась втянуть Кид Флэша в соревнование по количеству поверженных врагов и победами над злодеями. Его счет не был таким уж жалким, так как он учитывал и совместные победы со своими дядей, но все же число было слишком далеко от числа и Шаеры, и Хоукмена. Вот почему она пришла навестить его. Уничтожение целой базы Охотников привело к тому, что его счет буквально _взлетел_. Шаера попыталась договориться с ним, что было совершенно бессмысленно, потому что _нет_ , ликвидация всех этих Охотников ну никак не могла считаться за одно очко. 

Как только она ушла, тетя Айрис попыталась заставить его поспать еще немного и не волноваться. Учитывая, что последние несколько месяцев он провел в смертельной опасности, Уолли понимал ее желания. Но признание во всем и решение продолжать свою жизнь свободной от влияния темного прошлого наполнило его тело возбужденной энергией, и Уолли не хотелось и дальше сидеть запертым в одной комнате. 

Он сложил руки и уперся в них подбородком, уставился в окно на Землю, беспокойно болтая ногами. Ох, как же ему хотелось бежать. Совсем не круто было вот так ограничивать спидстера. Обычно его суета сводила его тетю с ума, но сейчас она даже ни разу не сделала ему замечание. Должно быть, она все еще считала себя слишком виноватой, несмотря на то, что они с дядей Барри постоянно повторяли ей, что в произошедшем нет ее вины. 

А еще он правда надеялся, что все наладится как можно скорее. Ведь было кое-что еще, что он никак не мог проигнорировать. 

Словно в ответ на его мысли с тихим шипением открылась дверь, и в комнату зашел дядя Барри. Он ушел около часа назад, чтобы связаться с Лигой, и, возможно, большую часть времени отбивался от Дика, который преследовал его в попытках узнать о самочувствии Уолли. Несомненно, Чудо-Мальчику не терпелось увидеться с ним, потому что едва ли не каждый посетитель приносил с собой сообщения от него. Уолли еще не был готов встретиться со своим другом, поэтому он отчаянно попросил своего дядю сказать Робину, что тетя Айрис больше не пускает к нему посетителей, пока он как следует не отдохнет. 

Дик знал, что Уолли был в него влюблен. Он видел его воспоминания, что означало: он слышал, как это сказал Профессор Зум. Уолли не думал, что Лига позволит Робину остаться и просмотреть его воспоминания, поэтому сначала он и не волновался. Но сейчас он совершенно не представлял, что же сказать Дику. Он мог бы соврать и притвориться, будто Зум все неправильно понял, но между ними с Робином и так уже произошло множество странного и непонятного за последние несколько недель. Чудо-Мальчик вряд ли купится на его ложь. С другой стороны, Уолли мог бы просто подчиниться и признаться, что оставляло ужасную возможность уничтожить всю их дружбу. 

Потому он прятался. 

Его дядя и тетя восприняли все удивительно спокойно. Они старались не упоминать Дика, кроме тех случаев, когда говорили, что он продолжал свои попытки увидеть Уолли. Кид Флэш знал, что они оба видели его воспоминания. Его семья вполне невозмутимо относилась ко всяким противоречивым темам и была открыта для многого, поэтому Уолли особо не волновался, что его начнут ненавидеть за его чувства к Дику. И все же он полагал, что кто-нибудь из них упомянет слова Зума. Но, должно быть, они просто уважали его молчание и ожидали, пока он не будет готов сам заговорить об этом. 

В любом случае, Уолли был благодарен за личное пространство. 

− Не желаешь ли размяться, Кид? − спросил дядя Барри своим среднезападным акцентом и улыбнулся так легко, как он еще не улыбался после возвращения Уолли. Флэш поднял руку и повертел на своем пальцы пару ярко-красных очков, а затем со скоростью молнии швырнул ему какой-то сверток. Уолли бросился вперед и поймал его, задумавшись над словами своего дяди, но неожиданно понял, что же оказалось у него в руках. 

Его костюм... 

Широко распахнув глаза, Уолли судорожно вцепился в красно-желтую ткань. Его губы растянулись в широкой ухмылке, и он повертел свой костюм, пока не нашел символ молнии на груди. Черт, он не мог дождаться своего возвращения к карьере Кид Флэша. Он знал, что на самом деле он и не прекращал им быть, но было бы здорово снова надеть костюм, словно бы почувствовать себя собой. 

− Ты шутишь? − спросил Уолли, словно это был самый тупой вопрос на свете. Он бросился в ванную комнату, переоделся и выбежал обратно прежде, чем тетя Айрис закончила печатать одно слово в своей новой статье. − Я буквально _умираю_ здесь! 

Шутка вышла не самой удачной, и все в комнате слегка вздрогнули, но дядя Барри быстро оправился и снова ухмыльнулся, пока Уолли мысленно поморщился за свою промашку. Флэш бросил ему очки. 

− Тогда вперед. Я уже заждался возвращения своего любимого партнера. 

Уолли просиял. Он натянул очки на голову и бросился к двери, но в последнюю секунду затормозил и растерянно нахмурился. Дядя говорил так, словно они собирались на патруль. 

− Постой, ты помнишь, что я не могу покидать Сторожевую Башню? Если мой отец еще жив, тогда он сможет меня выследить. 

− Мы не станем спускаться на планету, − дядя Барри быстро поцеловал тетю Айрис, когда та оторвалась от своей статьи и помахала им с нежной улыбкой. Флэш натянул свою маску и подтолкнул Уолли в сторону коридора. − Вообще-то, если ты не в курсе, на Сторожевой Башне есть зал для тренировок.

− _Зал для тренировок?_ − скривился Уолли. Он размял плечи и с задумчивым видом проверил, как на нем сидит его костюм. Он все еще немного болтался, но все же Уолли почти вернул себе изначальный вес. Однако, ему все еще предстояло немного поработать над своими мышцами... 

− Ага, − игриво ткнул его локтем дядя Барри. − Думаю, сейчас самое время научить тебя, как проходить сквозь предметы так, чтобы они не взрывались. Ты готов к тренировке? 

− Ты серьезно?! − возбужденно ухмыльнулся Уолли, чувствуя, как его тело даже загудело от нетерпения. 

− Ну, разве что ты считаешь, что не сможешь с ней справиться, − подмигнул ему дядя, дразня его. − А сейчас... как насчет соревнования? 

Уолли уже был готов ответить на подколку, но тут же оживился, когда услышал слово "соревнование".С тех пор, как он спасся, у него еще не было шанса испытать свою скорость в погоне за Флэшем. 

− Кто последний, тот скажет Трикстеру, что он носит глупые штаны. 

Его дядя рассмеялся и занял беговую стойку. 

− Ты сам напросился. 

Уолли последовал его примеру, согнулся точно также, коснувшись кончиками пальцев пола. 

− На счет три? 

По какой-то причине, на лице его дяди засветилось совершенно непонятное озорное выражение. Уолли задумался над ним, но так и не смог понять. Флэш улыбался так, словно пытался сдержать свою улыбку, а его глаза хитро блеснули. 

− Один... Два... _Три!_

Оба спидстера сорвались с места одновременно, устроив высокоскоростной забег по коридорам Сторожевой Башни. Конечно же, они не могли бежать на максимальной скорости на спутнике, что могло бы привести к ужасной катастрофе. Но даже сейчас Уолли заметил ощутимую разницу. Впервые за все время он бежал со скоростью своего дяди, не отставал от него ни на шаг и заворачивал за углы в те же секунды. 

Он получал огромное удовольствие оттого, что наконец двигался со своим дядей совершенно синхронно. Ровно до того момента, пока не понял, что совершенно не представлял, как добраться до тренировочного зала. А вот дядя Барри знал. Так вот почему он ухмылялся! Черт возьми, ну и жулик! Это стало ясно, когда Флэш начал притворяться, будто поворачивает в одном направлении, но в последнее мгновение отскакивал в другое, и Уолли приходилось останавливаться и бросаться за ним, чтобы снова догнать. Он даже начал отставать на доли секунды и все же позволил его дяде вести его за собой. 

Хуже всего было то, что дядя Барри продолжал безостановочно смеяться на всем пути. Через несколько секунд они достигли последнего коридора, и Уолли заметил табличку со словами "Тренажерный зал" над дверьми. Тогда он рванул вперед изо всех сил. Он напряг мышцы и даже успел сократить большую часть расстояния между собой и Флэшем, когда тот ухмыльнулся ему через плечо. И не успел Уолли коснуться его, как дядя Барри просочился прямо сквозь двойные двери и исчез. Уолли только распахнул рот и недоверчиво уставился на то место, где он только что был. Ему пришлось замедлиться, чтобы забежать в двери и не уничтожить их. 

С другой стороны его ждал дядя Барри. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и нетерпеливо постукивал ногой по полу. На его лице светилась ухмылка, и, что особенно бесило, он дышал совершенно нормально. Немного радовало то, что Уолли тоже едва ли запыхался во время пробежки, но он не мог не возмутиться. 

− Это совсем не круто! Ты жульничал! 

− Эй, я _сказал_ тебе, куда мы направляемся, − рассмеялся Флэш, вытянув руки в защитном жесте. − Это не моя вина, что ты не добавил: "О нет! Дядя Барри, я не знаю, где находится зал для тренировок!" Все оказалось слишком просто... 

− Я говорю не так! − Уолли хлопнул его по руке, стараясь казаться рассерженным, но его дядя лишь продолжал смеяться и не пытался защитить себя. − И ты жулик! 

− Ладно, − кивнул дядя Барри. − Но не забудь сказать Трикстеру, что весь его костюм абсолютно нелепый. Если честно, мне даже как-то неловко. Нужно найти себе врага получше. 

− Ты слышал что-нибудь глупее этого? − позади них неожиданно прозвучал голос, и Уолли забыл, что же он хотел ответить. − Кое-кто желает себе еще больше опасных врагов... 

− Не опасных, − поправил Флэш. − Просто немного _лучше_ нынешних. Порой мне тоже нужны испытания. 

Уолли нахмурился и повернулся кругом, чтобы взглянуть на говорившего. Вот когда он заметил возле дальней стены Макса и Джея, неодобрительно качавших головами на слова дяди Барри. 

− Вот в мое время ты бы держал рот на замке и считал себя счастливчиком, когда злодеи давали тебе перерыв _между битвами_ с ними и с нацистами, − притворно заворчал Джей и широко улыбнулся Уолли. Он был покрыл повязками и сидел в инвалидном кресле, потому что обе его ноги были в гипсе, но живым. Стоявший рядом с ним Макс казался почти невредимым, не считая того, как тяжело он опирался о стену. 

Дядя Барри добродушно закатил глаза, но Уолли мгновенно бросился к ним. Он на бегу прижался к Максу, и пожилой спидстер заключил его в железное объятие. Уолли обнял Макса также крепко, улыбаясь, словно идиот, и не в состоянии справиться с собой. Одно дело услышать, что с Максом и Джеем все было хорошо, но совсем другое увидеть их самому. 

Спустя минуту Макс отодвинул его на расстояние вытянутой руки и оглядел Уолли со смесью сурового и непреклонного счастья. Он уже собирался что-то сказать, когда Уолли внезапно дернули в сторону, и Джей обнял его одной рукой. 

− Хватит держать моего внука, − он прижал Кид Флэша еще крепче в неловкое объятие, и Уолли осторожно обнял его в ответ, стараясь не задевать его ноги. Затем Джей ухватил его за костюм и ткнул пальцем прямо ему в лицо. Он сощурился и строго взглянул на него с ледяным неодобрением. − Нам с вами нужно серьезно поговорить, молодой человек. 

Озадаченный переменой в его настроении, Уолли в замешательстве уставился в ответ. 

− О чем? 

− О том, что, когда я велю тебе убегать прочь из ловушки, пока мы ведем заведомо проигрышную битву, тебе стоит меня послушать, − серьезно проворчал Джей. 

Ох. 

Уолли скривился оттого, насколько глупо прозвучали его слова, и покачал головой. 

− Я не собирался бросать вас с Максом умирать. Ни за что. 

Он сказал это искренне, что только сильнее разозлило Джея и Макса. Макс сделал шаг вперед и опустил ладонь на плечо Уолли. 

− Джей пытался выиграть для тебя время, а ты потратил его зря. 

− Я бы не убежал, − Уолли отступил от них на шаг и нахмурился, когда понял, что они говорили серьезно. − _Ты_ почти утонул, а Джей сражался один на трое! 

− Ты _должен_ был убежать, − настойчиво огрызнулся Джей в ответ. − Тебе шестнадцать. Ты знаешь, сколько мне лет? Мне девяносто два, Уолли. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы решить, как я хочу умереть. И я хочу уйти, защищая свою семью. Моя семья − это _ты_ , Барри, Джоан, Айрис и иногда Макс, когда он не пытается выводить меня из себя. Я говорю, что если вдруг нечто подобное случится еще когда-нибудь, ты послушаешь меня. Ты бросишься бежать, как только я велю тебе бежать, ясно? 

Уолли хотел было сказать, что, нет, вовсе не было ясно. Как он мог бросить кого-нибудь умирать? Почему ему _не разрешали_ защищать свою семью, как всем остальным? 

Выражение лица Джея смягчилось, и внезапно он стал казаться очень старым и грустным. 

− Я не ругаю тебя, малыш. Я люблю тебя, как своего внука, и просто мне больше никогда не хочется видеть, как Зум сжимает руки на твоем горле. Это очень меня напугало. 

Кид Флэш опустил взгляд и посмотрел на свои ботинки. 

− Кто будет продолжать наше наследие, если тебя убьют до того, как тебе исполнится восемнадцать? − когда Уолли сразу не ответил, Макс скрестил руки. 

− Я не знаю. Дядя Барри? − уклончиво ответил он. Уолли не собирался сдаваться так просто, но у него не получалось придумать аргументов в свою защиту. Однако, это натолкнуло его на другую мысль. _Кто_ будет нести их наследие, когда все существующие спидстеры умрут? Они не знали, передаются ли их силы детям или нет, а за последние шесть лет не произошло никакого несчастного случая, повлекшего бы к получению суперскорости. Профессор Зум говорил о какой-то штуке под названием "Спидфорс". Может, она была каким-то образом связана с их силами? − Джонни Квик? 

− Джонни не такой спидстер, как мы, − к ним подошел дядя Барри. − Он использует особую сыворотку, чтобы подключаться к силе скорости. Как и его дочь. 

Джей согласно кивнул и снова завладел вниманием Уолли. 

− Пообещай мне, что ты послушаешь меня и убежишь, если вдруг снова произойдет нечто подобное. 

Кид Флэш неохотно уставился на него, и по его коже пробежали мурашки. 

− Я не могу. 

− _Уолли_. 

− Прости, − быстро перебил он его, искренне сожалея, что не мог дать положительный ответ. − Я не собираюсь никого бросать ради своего спасения. Я просто не могу сделать это. 

− Не спорь с ним, Джей, − дядя Барри заботливо опустил руку ему на плечо. − Он слишком храбрый, чтобы перестать тупить по этому поводу. 

Уолли поднял взгляд и увидел, что его дядя улыбался, но он все еще не был уверен, были ли эти слова комплиментом или подколкой. 

− Храбрый и упрямый, − проворчал Макс, наградив Уолли сердитым взглядом. − Это ужасное сочетание. 

Уолли только пожал плечами. Не то, чтобы он что-то мог сделать с этим. 

Макс все же слегка расслабился, но Джей продолжал сверлить его серьезным взглядом. Он совершенно не был удовлетворен ответом Уолли, но спустя мгновение вздохнул и даже смог улыбнуться. 

− Ты ведь не послушаешь меня, верно? 

Уолли с сожалением покачал головой. 

− Возможно нет. 

− Ну, − вздохнув, Джей откинулся в своем кресле и с хрустом размял спину. − В таком случае, единственное, что можно сделать − это убедиться, что мы научили тебя всему. Я слышал, что у тебя есть некоторые проблемы с прохождением сквозь объекты. 

Дядя Барри коротко усмехнулся и легонько потряс Уолли за плечо. 

− Ага... некоторые проблемы со взрывами. 

Отмахнувшись от него, Уолли закатил глаза и слегка покраснел. 

− Ну и что. Я думаю, это круто. 

− Да, до тех пор, пока тебе не понадобиться пройти сквозь что-нибудь и оставить это целым, − осадил его Макс. 

− Я не сказал, что не хочу научиться, − пробормотал Кид Флэш и отвел взгляд. 

− Хорошо, потому что у нас троих достаточно опыта для решения данной проблемы, − Макс оттолкнулся от стены и проковылял в центр зала для тренировок, где кто-то установил целый ряд стен и преград различных типов. Пожилой спидстер коснулся рукой первой стены − грубой бетонной перегородки два метра высотой − и снова взглянул на Уолли. − Барри рассказал нам, через какие материалы ты пытался проходить во время своего побега, поэтому мы начнем с них. 

Уолли пересек комнату до стены и принялся изучать ее. Толщина бетона составляла почти треть метра, но с ним вполне можно было справиться. Однако, через несколько метров от первой стены стояла вторая, куда более высокая и сделанная из металла, а за ней _еще одна_ − из стекла. Уолли вернулся обратно к Максу и дяде Барри. 

− Что мне нужно сделать? Просто попытаться пройти через каждую из стен? 

− В общем и целом − да, − кивнул дядя Барри. − Но для начала расскажи нам о своих ощущениях в моменты прохождения сквозь объекты. Насколько было сложно поначалу? Стало ли легче со временем? 

− Эм... − Кид Флэш напряг память, стараясь вспомнить все как можно точнее. − Я едва ли ощутил наручники. Не знаю, из-за того ли, что они были слишком тонкими, или нет, но вот в момент прохождения сквозь стекло все было совсем иначе. Казалось, что кусочки стекла втыкаются в меня, и ощущения были _самыми_ болезненными. 

− Кажется, ты вибрировал недостаточно быстро, − нахмурился дядя Барри с задумчивым видом. 

− Ощущения при прохождении сквозь металл были ненамного лучше, − продолжил Уолли. − Мне все еще казалось, словно я пытался просочиться сквозь ножи, но я был настолько захвачен адреналином, что не сильно обращал внимание на боль. Например... когда я прошел сквозь стекло во второй раз, то совсем ничего не почувствовал. 

Краем глаза он оглянулся на невинно стоящую рядом стену и не мог не задуматься, не померещилось ли ему все произошедшее. По его позвоночнику скользнула дрожь, и он сосредоточился на Максе и своем дяде. 

− Когда я проходил сквозь бетон, мне казалось, что я провел руками по терке для сыра... Но в тот момент я точно что-то сделал не так. Меня преследовал Зум, и я слишком паниковал, чтобы все тщательно контролировать. 

На лице дяди Барри отразилось волнение. 

− Тебе стоит быть особенно осторожным. Если ты потеряешь концентрацию слишком сильно, ты можешь застрять где-нибудь или захватить что-нибудь с собой. Вот откуда в твоей крови взялись кусочки бетона. 

Он помнил это очень хорошо и не собирался повторять снова. 

− Итак, давай ты попробуешь сейчас сделать это _без адреналина_. Тебя никто не преследует и не пытается убить, − его дядя указал на бетонную стену. − Сохраняй спокойствие, не торопись и сделай все как можно лучше. Договорились? 

Уолли кивнул, сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился. 

− Ага. 

− Пройди сквозь первую стену и будь готов спрятаться на тот случай, если она взорвется, − Макс отступил на несколько шагов, давая ему пространство. − Но перед тем, как бросишься вперед, замри ненадолго, чтобы мы могли просчитать частоту твоих колебаний. 

− Понял, − Кид Флэш занял беговую стойку перед стеной, размял ноги и шею. Краем глаза он оглянулся на трех куда более опытных спидстеров. Они наблюдали за ним. 

Великолепно... Ну вообще никакого давления. 

Шумно выдохнув, он начал вибрировать с тихим гулом и почти мгновенно ощутил предел своей скорости. В нем вспыхнуло разочарование, и он стиснул зубы. Это было совсем не быстро. Ну же, не делай этого перед дядей Барри, Максом и Джеем. Это будет так унизительно. 

Уолли еще раз глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя увеличить скорость. Ладно, ты сможешь. Ты ведь уже делал это прежде. Вспомни все то, что помогло тебе выбраться на свободу тогда, в Сибири. Уверенность. Гнев. Отчаяние. Дик Грейсон. 

При мыслях о своем лучшем друге к горлу подкатила ужасно сильная тошнота, и он сглотнул. В его голове снова вспыхнули все эти _спорные_ мысли, а он так пока и не решил, принять ли свои чувства или все отрицать. 

Но предел исчез, и Уолли ощутил в своих конечностях опьяняющую силу. Он увеличил частоту своих вибраций и пару мгновений удерживал ее, чтобы дядя Барри смог ее просчитать. Его наставник слегка нахмурился, но все же кивнул. 

Уолли устремился к стене, выбросив руки вперед, и приготовился к удару, но не почувствовал никакого сопротивления. Он прошел прямо сквозь бетон, словно его вообще не существовало, и вышел с другой стороны. Он слегка потерял равновесие и запнулся, но смог устоять на ногах. Позади него все было тихо, и на мгновение он даже решил, что справился, пока не услышал крик Макса. 

− Уолли, тебе лучше спрятаться. 

Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, что стена уже в критическом состоянии. И едва он успел укрыться за металлической преградой, как бетон разлетелся с громоподобным грохотом. По металлу забарабанили большие обломки, устроив целую какофонию. Уолли дождался, пока все затихнет, и выглянул, чтобы изучить повреждения. 

Большая часть стены исчезла: там, где он прошел, зияла огромная дыра. Уолли шагнул ближе и обнаружил, что ни Макс, ни дядя Барри даже не шелохнулись. Возможно, они просто позволили обломкам просочиться сквозь них. Кид Флэш тяжело вздохнул, пнул ближайший кусок камня, и тот покатился по земле. 

− Неудача... 

Дядя Барри присвистнул. 

− Это действительно нечто. Когда я смотрел твои воспоминания, взрывы не показались мне настолько сильными. 

Уолли в замешательстве вскинул голову как раз в тот момент, когда Макс подошел к стене и положил руку на уцелевшую часть. Он выглядел настолько же потрясенным. 

− Барри, ты не говорил, что все настолько плохо.

Кид Флэш покраснел и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть это. 

− Нет, я говорил, − дядя Барри подошел к Уолли и с легкой усмешкой обнял его за шею, и тот ощутил, как часть стыда испарилась. Его дядя будто гордился им. − Я просто... слегка недооценил масштаб разрушений. 

− О чем ты говоришь? − в растерянности спросил Уолли. 

− Кажется, что ты делаешь все очень естественно... − пробормотал Макс, оглядывая валяющиеся булыжники. − Но я никогда не видел, чтобы Барри, Джей или я создавали столько ущерба. Конечно, возникал небольшой взрыв вокруг того места, которого мы касались, но только в том случае, когда мы сами этого _хотели_. 

− Правда? − удивленно моргнул Уолли. − То есть... я что, делаю все задом наперед? 

− Это значит, тебе всего лишь нужно научиться делать все правильно, − беспечно отмахнулся от его тревоги Макс. − Для тебя естественно побуждать молекулы вибрировать на критической частоте, тогда как большинству спидстеров приходится прилагать усилия. Нам просто нужно отрегулировать твою частоту. 

− Ты чувствовал боль, когда проходил сквозь бетон? − спросил дядя Барри. 

− Нет, − покачал головой Уолли. − Я вообще едва что-либо почувствовал, но я был сосредоточен на сто процентов. 

− Частота твоих вибраций слишком высокая, − крикнул Джей с другого конца комнаты. − Попытайся снизить ее хотя бы чуть-чуть, когда будешь проходить сквозь металл. Ты двигаешься гораздо быстрее, чем тебе нужно. 

− Хорошо, − Уолли повернулся к покореженной титановой стене и начал вибрировать немного медленнее, чем прежде. − Вот так? 

Вибрация исказила его голос, сделав его слова почти неразборчивыми, но дядя Барри и Макс все равно его поняли. Они оба показали Уолли большие пальцы, и он устремился на металлическую стену точно также, как и на бетонную. 

И сразу же он ощутил, как его ладони с глухим гулом прошли сквозь металл. На этот раз он почувствовал сопротивление. Оно было слабым и совсем не причиняло боли, но все же имело место быть. Он протащил свои конечности сквозь стену, будто через толщу воды, и появился на другой стороне без всяких повреждений. Теперь уже, наученный предыдущей попыткой, Уолли спрятался за другой стеной возле дяди Барри и оттуда смотрел, как от неравномерного движения широкая металлическая стена пошла волнами и взорвалась. 

Раздался громкий скрежещущий звук разваливающегося металла, и затем от стены во все стороны разлетелись зазубренные осколки. Большая часть из них безобидно застучала по полу, а несколько просвистевших мимо них кусков легко можно было поймать. Макс перехватил один из осколков прямо в полете и, нахмурившись, принялся изучать его. 

− Я не вижу никакой разницы... − пробормотал дядя Барри. Уолли оглянулся на него и заметил, что тот прищурившись разглядывал искореженный кусок металла, словно пытался решить эту задачу в своей голове. − Какими были ощущения на этот раз? 

− Мне по-прежнему не больно, − честно ответил Кид Флэш. − Но сейчас пройти сквозь металл было куда сложнее. 

Макс отбросил в сторону осколок, озадачено пожал плечами и указал на оставшиеся стены. 

− Попробуй еще раз. Но сейчас, Барри, пройди вместе с ним, а ты, Уолли, попробуй двигаться с ним на одной частоте. 

− Хорошая идея, − дядя Барри хлопнул Уолли по спине и ухмыльнулся ему. − Готов еще к одному раунду? 

Кид Флэш не дал предыдущей неудаче поглотить себя и кивнул. Они еще не решили проблему, и вряд ли бы это удалось с двух попыток. Он сделал глубокий вдох и ответил своему дяде такой же уверенной ухмылкой. 

− Еще бы. 

Они одновременно бросились к неотполированному стеклу. Дядя Барри обогнул обе разрушенные стены, а Уолли проскочил сквозь созданные им дыры. Отсчитав один удар сердца, Уолли попытался войти в резонанс со своим дядей. Чувство скорости никогда не было его самым сильным навыком. Остальные спидстеры получили его со своими способностями, но вот он никогда не мог просчитать время, за которое он преодолеет определенное расстояние, или же почувствовать ауру другого спидстера. 

Но с тех пор, как он преодолел блок, лежащий на его силах, все стало гораздо проще. Уолли подстроил свои вибрации на нужную частоту, затем оглянулся на дядю Барри. Тот в подтверждение отрывисто кивнул и дал команду бежать. Но частота была на половину ниже той, с которой Уолли двигался в предыдущие разы. Он проигнорировал то, насколько неправильным ему это показалось, и последовал за своим дядей. 

Они ринулись к стеклу на полной скорости и достигли его одновременно. Дядя Барри прошел сквозь него без всяких проблем и тут же остановился на другой стороне, повернувшись туда, где должен был бы оказаться Уолли... если бы он тоже прошел сквозь стену. 

В то мгновение, когда он столкнулся со стеклом, Уолли ощутил, как миллиарды стеклянных частиц проходят сквозь его тело, словно лезвия. Боль была настолько сильной, что он передумал и резко отскочил назад. В ослепляющей агонии он упал на спину, ударился головой об пол и начал задыхаться от скручивающих его спазмов. Казалось, будто в его тело впились тысячи рыболовных крючков и попытались разорвать на части. Он с трудом приоткрыл глаза, когда услышал, как по стеклу быстро побежали трещины. 

Из-за всех трещин, которые покрыли стекло, оно выглядело будто бы заледеневшим. До взрыва оставалось только мгновение. Уолли попытался прикрыть руками свое лицо, но из-за боли успел только согнуть их в локтях. Он съежился, чтобы защитить шею, закрыл глаза и приготовился к стеклянному дождю. 

Кто-то дернул его с пола как раз перед тем, как стекло взорвалось. Уолли услышал высокий свист, когда мимо его головы пролетела тысяча крошечных осколков, и ощутил рывок в животе, когда его рванули на суперскорости куда-то в сторону. Спустя мгновение он прижимался к ярко-красной ткани костюма на груди своего дяди, вцепившись в его руку для поддержки, и пытался вновь обрести почву под ногами. 

− _Уолли!_ Ты в порядке?! Что случилось? 

Он открыл глаза, все еще дрожа от боли, и наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд дядя Барри. Он обнимал его одной рукой и прикрывал своим телом, словно щитом. Уолли попытался сформулировать ответ, но увидел два больших куска стекла, торчащих из плеча и бока его дяди. Чтобы защитить Уолли, Флэш забежал прямо в эпицентр взрыва и оказался ранен из-за него. 

Макс оказался рядом лишь мгновением позже, тоже поддержал его, пока Уолли не обрел равновесие, и молниеносным движением выдернул оба осколка из тела Барри. 

− Уолли, не молчи. Ты ранен? 

− Это _он_ ранен! − умудрился выдавить Кид Флэш, указывая на порванный костюм своего дяди. 

− _Я_ в порядке, − пренебрежительно отмахнулся дядя Барри и повернулся к нему плечом. Раны уже затянулись, и на их месте остались лишь капли крови. Он исцелился прежде, чем вообще успел истечь кровью. − Капитан Бумеранг и то бьет сильнее. А теперь скажи мне, что случилось. 

Уолли оторвал взгляд от плеча Флэша и ответил. 

− Я... эм... скорость была слишком медленной... 

− Что ты имеешь ввиду? − Макс принялся осматривать его, чтобы убедиться, что он не пострадал. Позади него к ним на инвалидном кресле подъехал Джей со взволнованным выражением лица. 

− Было слишком больно, − он попытался подобрать правильные слова. − В прошлые разы ощущения были не настолько плохими. Сейчас же мне показалось, словно стекло проходило сквозь меня, а не наоборот, если в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. 

Дядя Барри понимающе кивнул, но Макс будто бы ушел в свой маленький мир, обдумывая проблему на суперскорости − еще один трюк, который Уолли только предстояло освоить. Джей быстро оказался рядом и в качестве меры предосторожности заставил Уолли проделать несколько упражнений, чтобы понять, не вобрал ли он случайно частицы стекла в свой кровоток. 

− Я не понимаю. Если ты двигался с той же скоростью, что и Барри, то почему это не сработало? Да и реакция оказалась куда мощнее, чем в первые две попытки. 

Между ними тут же четырьмя тут же разгорелась напряженная дискуссия. Дядя Барри, Макс и Джей, очевидно, пытались придумать возможное объяснение, почему ничего не вышло, да и Уолли тоже. Только вот... его мысли ушли в иное русло. Боль от последней попытки напомнила ему о Профессоре Зуме, о том дне, когда он пытал его, чтобы узнать информацию о Лиге Справедливости... и для собственного развлечения. 

Уолли взволнованно взглянул на своего наставника, и от волнения у него подвело живот. 

− А что если... Профессор Зум что-то сделал со мной, пока он... ну, пытал меня? Когда он воткнул свою руку мне в грудь? Он мог каким-нибудь образом испортить мои силы? 

Его слова привлекли _всеобщее_ внимание. Макс и Джей уставились на него взволнованно и удивленно, но дядя Барри, казалось, испытал физическую боль при упоминании о пытках своего племянника. Взгляд его голубых глаз стал непроницаемым, и он решительно покачал головой. 

− Нет. Если бы он сделал что-нибудь с твоими силами, тогда твоя аура была бы другой, но она такая же, как и всегда. Ну, немного более яркая, но такая же. Зум не может ничего сделать с твоей скорость. Он недостаточно могущественен для подобных трюков. 

Когда Уолли услышал это и увидел уверенность своего дяди, то выдохнул с облечением. Он держался ближе к нему, пока Джей и Макс обсуждали его проблему, но так ни к чему и не пришли, с какого бы конца не подступались. 

Спустя несколько минут, Джей раздраженно всплеснул руками и устало откинулся на спинку инвалидного кресла. Уолли заметил, что он был куда более раздражительным, чем обычно. Возможно, так было из-за того, что он застрял без возможности бегать.

− Если проблема не в частоте вибраций, тогда в чем же? Я не понимаю. 

− Значит, дело в _чем-то_ еще... − настаивал Макс с упрямой решительностью. − Нам просто нужно найти причину проблемы. Кид, ты не против поэкспериментировать еще? 

Уолли не терпелось решить свою проблему раз и навсегда, да и боль уже начала отступать, поэтому он уверенно кивнул, и эксперименты начались. 

В конечном счете, в зале еще оставалось около сорока стен различных форм и размеров. Они быстро выяснили, что материал и толщина объекта не имели значения. Частота вибраций влияла только на степень болезненности. Также значения не имело то, проходил ли он сквозь стену быстро и резко или медленно и спокойно. Он пытался проходить сам по себе и с другими спидстерами. Он менял частоту вибраций в момент прохождения сквозь стену. Но конечный результат не менялся. Стены продолжали взрываться. Каждый раз. 

Поэтому, когда все логичные теории были перепробованы и исчерпаны, они перешли к необычным методом. Началось все с того, что дядя Барри просто попытался его подбодрить. С каждой неудачей Уолли расстраивался все сильнее. Он разочаровывался в себе, начал унывать и быстро выматываться. Кид Флэш попытался пройти сквозь стены еще несколько раз на низкой частоте, прежде чем дядя Барри подставил ему подножку и заставил остановиться. Правда, от болезненных ощущений это его все равно не спасло. 

Поэтому-то, чтобы поднять боевой дух Уолли, дядя Барри и начал предлагать различные глупые идеи. Он рассказал ему о своей самой первой стычке с Зеркальным Мастером еще в самом начале карьеры Флэша. Зеркальный Мастер менял отражения, чтобы заставить его запутаться в собственных ногах, намереваясь обогнать его и без труда ограбить банки по всему городу. Тогда дяде Барри пришлось бежать на руках, чтобы победить его. 

К тому времени, как Джей и Уолли наконец закончили смеяться над рассказанной историей и выяснять, может ли Уолли стоять на руках, гнетущая атмосфера рассеялась. Уолли попытался было пройти сквозь стену на руках, но ему не удалось, потому что вместо этого он провалился сквозь пол. И конечно же, из-за взрыва в полу тренажерного зала появилась глубокая воронка. 

Джей нашел это еще более смешным, и даже Макс один раз улыбнулся, как только Уолли без повреждений вернулся на нужный этаж. Но дядя Барри побледнел и пробормотал на суперскорости, что Бэтмен убьет его за ущерб, устроенный на Сторожевой Башне. 

После этого они стали более осторожными. 

Следующие несколько часов они провели, перепробовав все, что только приходило им в головы, и тщательно записывая информацию в регистр Сторожевой Башни, пока у них не закончились стены. После окончания тренировки зал выглядел так, словно по нему прошелся ураган. За десять секунд Уолли и его дядя устранили весь беспорядок и разрушения, и в итоге оказались покрыты бетонной пылью с ног до головы. 

Они так и не поняли, в чем была причина проблемы, а Кид Флэш так и не смог просочиться ни через одну стену, не уничтожив ее полностью. Но все же тренировка была не пустой тратой времени. Во время различных тестов он определил, на какой частоте ему комфортнее было вибрировать. Конечно, он немного расстроился, что проблема так и не была решена, но зато он лучше понял свои силы, что так или иначе приближало его к разгадке. 

Усмехнувшись, дядя Барри стряхнул серую пыль со своих волосы и швырнул в Уолли горсть гравия. 

− Ладно, Макс. Что у нас в итоге, о наш Дзэн-Мастер Скорости? 

− Совершенно не представляю, − ворчливо ответил седовласый спидстер и немного комично скрестил руки на груди. − Единственное, что как-то отдаленно похоже на пристойное объяснение заключается в том, что он прилагает слишком много силы. Ты, Джей и я с самого первого дня, как мы получили силы, обладали высоким уровнем скорости, поэтому мы автоматически используем нужное ее количество. Но границы Уолли изменились, а он привык выкладывать на полную, чтобы не отставать. Думаю, он все еще делает это по старой привычке. 

− Я что, застрял на верхней передаче? − вздохнул Уолли и тоже запустил горсть бетонной крошки в своего дядю. 

− Но до конца я не уверен. Это лишь теория, − Макс потер переносицу и пожал плечами. − Если я прав, то тогда тебе просто нужно время: привыкнуть к новой скорости, немного поэкспериментировать. Пожалуй, где-нибудь через недельку мы повторим тренировку. Твоя проблема не является вопросом жизни или смерти, и нет необходимости решать ее прямо сейчас, хотя неизвестность и может раздражать... 

− Не знаю, − скептически сказал дядя Барри, перехватив внимание Уолли. − Полагаю, в этом весь ты. Ты _всегда_ выкладываешься на сто десять процентов. Всегда. Это мое самое любимое качество в тебе, Кид. 

Уолли выгнул бровь с подозрением. 

− Ты говоришь так только потому, что хочешь подбодрить меня? 

− Разумеется, − не стал отрицать дядя Барри. Он подмигнул Уолли и легонько пихнул его локтем. − Но все равно это истинная правда. Не унывай. Будет здорово, если мы решим твою проблему. Но если нет, ты все еще единственный из нас, кто может все полностью взорвать. Немного разнообразия в семье Флэша не повредит. 

− Зато ты можешь работать подрывником, − подразнил его Джей. 

− Вот уж нет, если каждый раз я буду выглядеть _так_ , − слегка поморщился Кид Флэш. Черт возьми, как гравий вообще угодил к нему в ботинки? − Если мы закончили, пойду-ка я приму душ. 

− Конечно, − махнул ему дядя Барри. − Думаю, мне он тоже не помешает. Как ты себя чувствуешь после всего этого, хорошо? 

− Да. Просто немного устал. Но куда лучше вчерашнего. 

Прежде чем Уолли успел убежать, Джей потянулся к нему и схватил его за руку. 

− До моей завтрашней выписки Джоан находится на Сторожевой Башне, и ей бы хотелось повидаться с тобой. Загляни сегодня в столовую и успокой ее ради меня, хорошо? 

− Я загляну, − пообещал он и затем приготовился бежать. − Увидимся! Спасибо за помощь! 

Но через секунду он замер и повернулся обратно. Быстро обнял Макса и Джея. 

− Я правда рад, что с вами все в порядке. 

И затем он сорвался с места, побежав прямо в общие душевые в конце коридора. Когда он добрался туда, там было пусто. Он выбрал одну из кабинок, включил воду, чтобы она успела нагреться, и выбежал в раздевалку. Стянув очки с головы, Уолли поморщился из-за осыпавшейся с его волос пыли. Он схватил с полки полотенце, затем уселся на скамейку и принялся снимать с себя ботинки и перчатки. 

Вот когда он услышал звук отодвигаемой на потолке плитки, и кто-то легко приземлился позади него. Узнав тихий скрип, который могли издавать лишь единственные ботинки, Уолли тут же вскочил на ноги, обернулся и похолодел. 

Приземлившись из вентиляционной трубы в центре комнаты в полном облачении Робина, Дик выпрямился и стащил с себя маску. Он уставился на Уолли пронзительным взглядом и выглядел он также взволнованно, как чувствовал себя Уолли. 

− Нам нужно поговорить.


	23. Chapter 23

**Сторожевая Башня**  
**26 марта, 15:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Наверное, со стороны Уолли сильно напоминал оленя, застигнутого в свете фар, когда он уставился на своего лучшего друга. Самым ужасным было то, что выражение лица Дика _не сильно_ отличалось от его собственного, что означало − нормального разговора не будет. Возникшая между ними пропасть никуда не делась, и Дик был в курсе этого. 

Уолли шокировано уставился на него, все еще не оправившись от неожиданного появления Дика. Однако, тот справился с собой куда быстрее. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился. Судя по всему, он собирался произнести _хорошо отрепетированную речь_ , но пришел в замешательство, впервые оглядев Уолли с ног до головы. Он без сомнения заметил следы грязи и пыли, которые покрывали его лицо и костюм. 

− Эм... что, черт возьми, с тобой _случилось?_

− Тренировка, − тупо ответил Кид Флэш, с трудом выдавив из себя это слово. − Долго рассказывать... 

− Супермен то и дело говорил, что слышал взрывы, − медленно начал Дик, слегка наклонив голову. − Это был ты? 

− Возможно, − уклончиво ответил он с каменным лицом. 

Снова воцарилось неловкое молчание: Уолли нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, а Дик словно задумался о чем-то своем. Недалеко в душевой все еще шумела вода, и этот звук казался ему оглушительным. Уолли задумался, не убежать ли ему туда − помыться и переодеться за пару секунд, а затем спрятаться где-нибудь на Сторожевой Башне до конца своих дней, прежде чем Робин успеет его отследить. 

Он не знал, почему не подумал о том, что Дик может его выследить, ведь тот постоянно так делал. Немного пугало то, насколько легко он проник в вентиляционную систему раздевалок, но его лучший друг прежде забирался и в более узкие места. Уолли бы не удивился, если бы он вдруг вылез из розетки в комнате его дяди. 

Но Грейсон снова быстро взял себя в руки. О нет. Уолли стоило бы воспользоваться его замешательством, чтобы сбежать. Почему он этого не сделал? 

− Ты избегаешь меня? − спросил Дик, сразу перейдя к делу. 

Открыто написанные на его лице боль и смущение воткнулись ножом в сердце Уолли, но он еще не был готов сказать правду. 

− Что? Почему ты так решил? Нет, моя тетя просто... эм, хотела, чтобы я поспал. Ну, сам по себе... то есть, без всяких посетителей. Без _еще большего_ количества посетителей. Некоторых она просто не смогла удержать. 

− Ты уверен? − скривился Дик. − Потому что, когда я спрашивал у твоего дяди, можно ли мне увидеть тебя, он сказал, что не думает, что ты уже готов со мной поговорить. 

Ох, черт возьми. Дядя Барри был самым худшим лжецом на свете. 

− Эм... – Уолли попытался придумать ответ, но невероятные голубые глаза Дика мастерски разбивали всю его защиту. 

− Пожалуйста, не ври мне, − грустно сказал Робин. Неожиданно он показался Уолли очень маленьким.

Кид Флэш молча смотрел на него и чувствовал жгучий стыд. Он не хотел лгать своему лучшему другу и не мог поверить, что вообще даже задумался над этим. 

− Я избегал тебя... 

− Почему? − признание не выбило Дика из колеи. Наоборот, он словно бы воспрянул духом. Испугался, но явно приободрился. 

Возможно, он был напуган тем, что увидел в воспоминаниях Уолли, и надеялся разобраться во всем прямо сейчас. О нет, если разговор продолжится в том же духе, ему придется сказать Дику правду. Черт. Уолли провел рукой по своим грязным волосам и попытался унять дрожь. Ну, раз уже этому суждено случиться, то пусть случится на его условиях. Он сделал глубокий вдох и начал прямо. 

− Я не особо хотел говорить об этом, − объяснил он, чувствуя, как от волнения сжимаются внутренности. Он перешел сразу к делу. − О том, что ты увидел в моих в моих воспоминаниях с Зумом. Я верно тебя понял? 

Вот теперь Робин растерялся. Он коротко кивнул. 

− Ты... Он... Ты не сказал ему мое имя... 

Уолли озадачено моргнул. Он не думал, что Дик начнет с этого. Неужели он все понял не так? Может, Дика вообще не волновали те слова о любви. Неужели, все, о чем он так отчаянно хотел поговорить с ним, это о пытках? 

Резко мотнув головой, он сбросил с себя оцепенение и выпалил. 

− Конечно же нет! 

− Но... он же пытал тебя, − покачал головой Грейсон, словно бы не понимал. − Ты мог бы сказать ему мое имя и прекратить свои страдания. 

Спидстер уставился на него, словно у Дика выросло девять голов. Это было самым нелепым, что он когда-либо слышал! 

− _Что?_ Я не собирался... Ладно, _во-первых_ , я бы ни за что на свете не выдал ему тайну твоей личности. _Во-вторых_ , Зум ненавидит меня. Он бы в любом случае продолжил пытать меня. И, _в-третьих_ , я уже сказал тебе: я бы никогда не выдал ему тайну твоей личности! Я никогда никому не расскажу ее, и неважно, кто и что со мной сделает. 

− Но это глупо! − Дик начал злиться, и теперь он стал больше походить на себя самого. − Это бы избавило тебя от всей той боли, что тебе пришлось вынести. 

− Ты вообще слышишь меня?! Я же говорю на одном с тобой языке, верно? − сощурившись, Уолли склонил голову на бок. − Единственной причиной, по которой Профессор Зум пытался выяснить твое имя, было его желание добраться до тебя и убить. Ты понимаешь это? Скажи я ему твое имя, и ты был бы мертв в ту же секунду, как появился бы на людях в качестве Ричарда Грейсона. Зачем мне было обрекать тебя на смерть только для того, чтобы спасти себя от какой-то боли? 

− _Какой-то боли?_ − вытаращил глаза Робин. − Он убивал тебя! Он разрушал структуру твоих молекул и разрывал тебя изнутри! 

− И что? − пожал плечами Уолли, начиная раздражаться от глупостей, которые нес его лучший друг. − Не то, чтобы я обещал сохранять твою тайну ровно до _того момента_ , когда кто-нибудь спросит о ней. Это совсем не похоже на обещание. 

− Есть же исключения! – гневно закричал на него Дик. – Вроде тех случаев, когда тебя пытают до смерти! 

− Нет! − также яростно выкрикнул в ответ Кид Флэш. − Их нет! Никаких. Господи, ты словно _хочешь_ , чтобы я предал тебя тогда и привел Зума к тебе. 

− Вот чего бы мне _хотелось_ , так это больше никогда не видеть тебя в подобной ситуации! − Дик даже дрожал, когда кричал. Его колени подкосились, и он рухнул на ближайшую скамью, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он словно не был уверен, что делать со своими руками: одной он судорожно вцепился в свои черные волосы. а другую сжал в кулак так сильно, что, должно быть, у него побелели костяшки. Когда он наконец достаточно взял себя в руки и поднял взгляд, то больше не выглядел разозленным. Он казался потерянным. − Я был там все время! Я был там, когда Бэтмен и Черная Канарейка нашли тебя мертвым с ножом в груди в твоем собственном доме! Я ждал почти семь часов, не зная, будешь ли ты жить. Я наблюдал, как твоя дядя перепробовал практически все, чтобы спасти тебя, и слышал, как ты кричал в агонии, когда наконец очнулся. И я оставался рядом с тобой каждую ночь, пока ты поправлялся, чтобы у тебя не было кошмаров! 

Уолли захлопнул рот и почувствовал, как весь его гнев испарился, пока он слушал яростную речь Дика. Чудо-Мальчик снова подошел к нему и ткнул пальцем ему прямо в грудь. Его глаза, в которых плескалась злость, оказались на расстоянии всего лишь пяти дюймов. Дик почти не уступал ему в росте. 

− Затем, когда все наконец начало налаживаться, тебя похитили Зум и Синяя Троица. Я смотрел видеозапись с твоих очков, зная, что должен был быть там с тобой! Ты спрашивал меня, хочу ли я отправиться с тобой на пробежку, и я отказался! Ты знаешь, каково мне было? Я искал тебя _каждый день_ и даже не знал, жив ли ты! Поэтому не вздумай говорить мне, что это была лишь какая-то боль! Для меня все было куда серьезнее! И я больше не хочу, чтобы с тобой хоть когда-то случилось нечто подобное. Я лучше _умру_ , чем снова буду смотреть, как ты переживаешь такую агонию, − запыхавшись, закончил Робин с раскрасневшимся лицом. Взгляд его глаз пронизывал, словно лазеры: они яростно сверкали из-под растрепавшейся челки. Уолли ощутил, как у него сильно засосало под ложечкой, а его сердце забилось быстрее скорости гоночной машины. 

За всю свою жизнь он никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. 

Не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях, Уолли обхватил лицо Дика ладонями и поцеловал его. 

Поцелуй длился всего несколько секунд, но для Кид Флэша этого было достаточно, чтобы осознать, что же он натворил. Он резко подался назад с чувством невероятного ужаса и словно в замедленной съемке увидел, как глаза Дика превратились в два блюдца. Он шокировано распахнул рот. Никто из них не двигался в течение нескольких секунд. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, будучи на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, и словно замерли во времени. 

Но затем Уолли отпрыгнул, словно Дик обжег его. Паникуя, он вытянул руки в защитном жесте. 

− Прости! Я не... Я... не должен был делать этого. Дик, мне так..! 

− Заткнись... − потрясение на лице Грейсона внезапно сменилось надеждой. Он сократил дистанцию между ними, обхватил Уолли рукой за шею и притянул его в еще один поцелуй. 

Кид Флэш не сразу понял, как ему реагировать. Он просто стоял, пока на него не обрушилась сильная волна спокойствия, куда сильнее той, что он ощутил, когда признался своим дяде и тете во всем, что сделал с ним его отец. Он чувствовал все таким правильным. Обхватив Дика обеими руками за талию, Уолли крепко прижал его к себе, а его сердце забилось в ровном ритме. Дик вцепился в него также крепко, и Уолли чувствовал его улыбку на своих губах. 

Прервав поцелуй, Робин уткнулся лбом в лоб Кид Флэша и тихонько рассмеялся. Когда Уолли открыл глаза, то увидел, что тот ухмылялся. 

− Вот почему мы вели себя так странно друг с другом в последнее время, не так ли? 

− О боже мой, − тяжело выдохнув, кивнул спидстер. − Я больше двух недель из-за этого с ума сходил. 

− А я месяц, − признался Дик, дернув плечом. 

− Ты мне очень нравишься, − спустя минуту улыбнулся ему Уолли, чувствуя себя немного смущенным. − Гораздо больше, чем просто лучший друг. 

− Да, я вроде как уже это понял, − рассмеялся Дик в ответ, без сомнения ссылаясь на их поцелуй. 

− Я знаю, − Уолли был настолько счастлив, что не обиделся на подколку. Даже если бы Дик сейчас ударил его в челюсть, это все равно бы не стерло широкую улыбку с его лица. − Мне просто хотелось это сказать. 

− В таком случае, ты мне тоже очень нравишься, − ухмылка Дика стала шире. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Уолли и начал легонько поглаживать его по голове. − Когда ты понял? 

Уолли задумался на секунду, рассеянно сцепив пальцы на пояснице Грейсона. 

− Эм... если честно, в день моего похищения. Когда мы направлялись в Калифорнию. Вот когда до меня наконец дошло. То есть, уверен, что все это началось _гораздо_ раньше, но я просто не понимал. Возможно, я продолжал все отрицать. Ты же знаешь, какой я бываю. 

− Я был не лучше, − со смешанными чувствами рассмеялся Дик. − Думаю, что для меня все началось в ту первую ночь на Сторожевой Башне, когда я остался с тобой. Мне потребовалось немало времени, но в тот день, когда мы с Роем заглянули к тебе в гости, я наконец полностью все осознал. Но в действительности, разобраться во всем этом куда больше других помогла мне _Артемида_. 

Внезапно выражение лица Дика стало очень недовольным, и он прищурился. 

− Ты знал, что она вешается на тебя с января? − обвинительным тоном выпалил он. 

Вместо того, чтобы занервничать, Кид Флэш только фыркнул и усмехнулся.  
− Это даже забавно. Ты знаешь, как сильно в последнее время я ревновал тебя к _Затанне?_ Я пытался пробудить в себе чувство ненависти к ней в течение двух недель, но ведь она мне ничего не сделала! Я даже не знаю, нравишься ли ты ей или нет. 

− О, я нравлюсь ей, но она не в моем вкусе, − признался Дик и нахмурился, словно что-то вспомнил. Уолли уже хотел было спросить, но Дик снова столкнул их лбы и игриво улыбнулся. − Ох, только не говори мне, что ты не чувствовал _тоже самое_ , что чувствовал я по отношению к вам с Артемидой. Успокойся. 

− Мне не нравится вся эта ревность, − устало вздохнул Уолли. Однако, если это означало, что теперь они смогут быть _вместе_ с Диком, то он сможет справиться с ней. 

− Расслабься, я всегда больше предпочитал магам спидстеров. Кроме того, мне вроде как нравится твоя ревность, − Робин самодовольно подмигнул ему и придвинулся для еще одного поцелуя. Буквально на секунду Уолли упрямо задумался, не повернуть ли ему голову, чтобы избежать его, но все же в последний момент подался вперед и встретил губы Дика своими. Вот теперь он понял, что Робин будет обладать над ним очень большой властью, которая лишит его всех аргументов в любых спорах.

Но Дик слишком быстро разорвал поцелуй, и, когда Уолли открыл глаза, чтобы понять, в чем дело, он увидел, как тот нахмурился в замешательстве.

− Почему ты на вкус как тротуар? 

− Что?..− недоуменно моргнул Кид Флэш, но затем опустил взгляд. Верно. Он все еще был грязным. Отступив от Дика, он отряхнул свой костюм. − О, это бетонная пыль. Прости, я как раз собирался пойти в душ, но тут ты напрыгнул на меня. 

− А чем ты занимался? – Дик подозрительно склонил голову на бок. 

− Тренировался, я же говорил, − просто объяснил Уолли. − Мы пытались проходить сквозь предметы так, чтобы они не взрывались. 

− И как все прошло? – в глазах Дика вспыхнул интерес. 

− Эм... Ну, я прошел сквозь все стены, − он решил начать с хороших новостей. 

Губы Грейсона медленно растянулись в озорной улыбке. 

− И сколько из них ты взорвал? 

− Все, − с гордостью отрапортовал Кид Флэш, уткнув руки в бока и выпятив грудь. Он стоял так, пока Дик не начал смеяться. Он метнулся в сторону за полотенцем и запасным костюмом, который он припрятал здесь после предыдущей тренировки. − Ты не против, если я по-быстрому приму душ? У меня ощущение, будто я дышу всей этой грязью. Пожалуйста, не уходи никуда, ладно? 

Дик кивнул и облокотился на шкафчики, скрестив руки на груди с легкой улыбкой на лице. 

− Не уйду. Только поторопись. 

Уолли не нужно было повторять дважды. Он бросился из раздевалки обратно в душевые к той кабинке, где все еще шумела вода. Он снял оставшуюся часть костюма Кид Флэша и заскочил под душ. Обычно ему хватало пары секунд, чтобы тщательно вымыться, но в этот раз он решил не торопиться и позволил себе наслаждаться теплой водой почти целую минуту. 

Уолли чувствовал эйфорию. Он закрыл глаза и подставил лицо под струи воды, позволяя горячему душу расслаблять его ноющие мышцы, и думал о произошедшем только что. Все было слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Уолли все еще не верил, что Дик чувствовал все тоже самое по отношению к нему. Он знал, что если они решат быть вместе, то скоро столкнутся с рядом проблем. Но он постарался выбросить эти мысли из головы. _Слишком рано_ было волноваться о том, как отреагирует его семья и друзья. Уолли просто нужно было хоть раз притормозить и наслаждаться моментом. 

Выключив воду, он за долю секунды вытерся, нацепил чистый костюм и вернулся обратно в раздевалку, где его все еще ждал Дик. Но теперь Чудо-Мальчик, опустив руки, стоял в центре комнаты лицом к двери. Уолли даже не задумался, почему. Он просто подбежал к Дику и обнял его за плечи, ухмыляясь невозможно широко. 

Робин не отреагировал так, как он надеялся. Вместо этого он нервно взглянул на него, а затем Кид Флэш услышал чей-то кашель позади себя. Его словно парализовало, и он очень медленно оглянулся через плечо. 

Возле двери, облокотившись о косяк, с хитрой ухмылкой на лице стоял Рой. 

Вспыхнув от смущения, Уолли в панике отскочил от Дика. Может, все-таки не рано было волноваться насчет мнения его друзей и семьи... 

Он попытался придумать объяснение, но Рой оттолкнулся от стены, направился к ним и вытянул руку, не дав ему заговорить. 

− Молчи. Ваши маленькие виноватые личики говорят все сами за себя. Итак, когда _это_ случилось? 

То, как он это сказал и то, как взглянул на Дика, заставило Уолли замереть. О чем он? Они что, говорили уже об этом прежде? 

− Около пяти минут назад, − неохотно ответил Дик. 

А затем на лице Роя возникла самая заговорщицкая улыбка, которую когда-либо видел Уолли. 

− Говорил же, что тебе не о чем волноваться. 

− Заткнись уже, − пробормотал Дик, упрямо отводя взгляд. 

− Постойте... я не понимаю, − Кид Флэш переводил взгляд с одного на другого. − Откуда Рой все знает? 

− Я догадался, − Харпер скрестил руки и пожал плечами. − Дикки куда менее скрытный, чем он думает. 

− Не зови меня так, − прорычал Грейсон и еще больше разозлился, когда Рой протянул руку и взлохматил ему волосы. 

− А по-моему, звучит мило, − Рой снисходительно посмотрел на них. Затем он обхватил Уолли одной рукой за шею и наклонился, будто собирался сообщить ему какую-то тайну. − Если тебе нужны какие-нибудь советы по поводу отношений, просто дай мне знать, хорошо? 

Уолли ощетинился, отодвинулся от Роя и наградил его раздраженным взглядом. 

− И что, черт возьми, это должно _означать?_

− Он считает себя экспертом в отношениях только потому, что встречается кое с кем, − Дик встал рядом с Уолли и с таким же раздражением уставился на их старшего брата . − Кое с кем из _злодеек_. 

Всю браваду Роя как рукой сняло, и он огрызнулся на Дика.

− А ты не способен держать рот на замке дольше двух дней, да? 

− С кем, с Чешир? − Уолли выгнул бровь и дождался, пока Дик кивнет. − Мы знаем об этом уже несколько месяцев. 

Харпер казался очень раздраженным этим фактом. 

− Мы не встречаемся... 

− Угу, − с сомнением улыбнулся Уолли, украдкой обменявшись с Диком взглядами. 

− И как это вы знаете об этом "уже несколько месяцев"? − подозрительно сощурился Рой. 

− Эм, _чувак_. Декабрь, Новый Орлеан. Помнишь? − со вздохом закатил глаза Уолли. Он очень отчетливо помнил ту ночь, когда они с Калдуром, Артемидой и Роем преследовали Спортмастера и Чешир. − Она прижала тебя к земле и поцеловала, прежде чем я ее вырубил. И я могу сказать, что тебе это точно понравилось. Потому я все рассказал Дику. 

− Мы решили, что в крайнем случае, мы просто по гроб жизни будем тебе это припоминать, − поддержал его Дик. − Но мы не ожидали обнаружить, что в течение всего января ты с ней частенько виделся. 

− А об этом-то вы откуда знаете? − Харпер раздраженно вскинул руки, с недоверием уставившись на них обоих.

− Мы проследили за тобой, − Уолли пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего особенного. 

Рой вытаращил глаза. 

− Вы _шутите?!_ Мы же не на свидания с ней ходили! Чаще всего на этих встречах она _нападала_ на меня. И если вы следовали за мной, то почему не помогали?! 

− Ох, да брось, − Робин проигнорировал его гневный выпад. − Она ведь не пыталась навредить тебе _по-настоящему_. Это называется боевым флиртом. Женщина-Кошка постоянно проворачивает такое с Бэтменом. С этим тебе просто нужно смириться. 

− Кроме того, в последнее время Чешир вроде как избегала схваток с другими героями. Особенно с командой. Возможно это как-то связано с тобой, − с намеком продолжил Уолли. − Ну или же потому, что Артемида ее сестра. Возможно, она не хочет отдалиться от своей семьи, потому что убьет кого-нибудь из нас. 

− _Что?!_ − распахнул рот Харпер. − Артемида ее сестра?! 

Дик пихнул Уолли локтем в ребра, и он скривился. Упс. 

− Да... − он болезненно поморщился и попытался объяснить тактично. − Артемида сказала нам в конце декабря. Прости... просто мы думали, что больше никому знать не стоит. 

− Смирись, Рой, − улыбнулся Дик и пожал плечами. − Если вы с Чешир поженитесь, Артемида станет твоей родней. 

− Я не собираюсь _жениться..._ − Рой резко захлопнул рот, словно он хотел им что-то сказать, но все же передумал. Он сделал глубокий вдох и прошел к одному из шкафчиков, ввел код. − Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с вами двумя. Я лучше приму душ, а когда вернусь, вам лучше бы исчезнуть отсюда, или же Бэтмен и Флэш обнаружат на своей электронной почте анонимные письма с новыми шокирующими подробностями о времяпровождении их юных помощников. 

Робин громко рассмеялся, понимая, что Харпер блефует. 

− Ты не знаешь адрес электронной почты Бэтмена. 

Рой захлопнул свой шкафчик и направился в сторону душевых. 

− Тогда я возьму его у Олли. 

− Олли его тоже не знает, − прошептали Дик и Уолли одновременно. 

Но прежде чем Рой успел уйти, Уолли заметил на его плече черно-желтый синяк, растянувшийся почти на всю спину. Кид Флэш быстро бросился к нему и заставил его остановиться, чтобы взглянуть получше. 

− Черт возьми, что с тобой произошло? 

Рой выгнул шею, чтобы взглянуть на синяк, и сбоку на его челюсти светился еще один. 

− Обычный патруль. Выглядит куда хуже, чем на самом деле. 

Он произнес это слишком быстро. Дик тоже заметил и подозрительно сощурился. 

− Ты лжешь... 

Харпер наградил его мрачным взглядом и нахмурился, словно молча пытался сообщить нечто важное. 

− Я не вру. 

− И кого же ты преследовал? − продолжил Уолли, тоже нахмурившись. Рой так долго возмущался, что в Лиге его не принимают за равного, а теперь он поступал точно также с ними! − Скажи нам. 

Рой долгое время разглядывал их, видимо решая, что делать, но наконец невесело вздохнул. 

− Велосити просочился на улицы... 

Кид Флэш онемело опустил руки и ощутил холод в своей груди. 

− Чешир мне передала несколько зацепок этим утром. Я был в Чикаго и выслеживал каждого торговца, − осторожно продолжил он, пристально наблюдая за реакцией Уолли. − Правда, это не новая версия наркотика. Мы проанализировали образцы, которые попали к нам на руки, и это только Велосити 8. Но повсюду уже множество использующих его людей. Вот меня немного и потрепали, потому что сложно понять, принял ли человек Ви-8, пока не подберешься к нему поближе. 

− Я уничтожил каждую каплю Велосити на той базе! − неожиданно Уолли стряхнул с себя шок и заворчал, словно бы сделав Рою гневное замечание. Он не злился на лучника, просто он вспомнил, как едва не погиб, пытаясь раз и навсегда избавиться от Велосити 9. 

− Ну так в этом и дело. "На той базе", − неохотно сказал Рой. − Наверняка у Зума были еще запасы. У него или у Вандала Сэвиджа. 

Уолли захватила ярость, и он начал дрожать, пока Дик не коснулся его плеча, чтобы успокоить. 

− Есть еще кое-что, − голос Красной Стрелы прозвучал так, словно он не хотел говорить им. − В Централ Сити видели Профессора Зума. Он мелькал по всему городу. 

Значит, он _выжил_. Уолли знал, что Зум наверняка переживет уничтожение базы, но все же надеялся на другой исход. В любом случае, живой или мертвый, его появление сулило проблемы. 

− Ты уже сказал кому-нибудь? 

− Нет, − ответил Рой и недоуменно нахмурился. − Я вроде как делал это по собственной инициативе. Не думаю, что Лига Справедливости одобрит мою работу с Чешир. А что? 

− Ты ведь не видел моих воспоминаний, верно? − больше подтвердил, чем спросил Уолли. Он ощутил возрастающую тревогу во всем теле. 

− Нет... что происходит? − Рой казался растерянным, но у Кид Флэша не было времени объяснять. Он повернулся к Дику и увидел, что тот был также встревожен. 

− Зум сказал мне... 

− Что Охотники за головами нападут сразу же после начала продаж Велосити, − поспешно закончил за него Дик. − Но ты же уничтожил тех андроидов, которые должны были атаковать Сторожевую Башню. Думаешь, Зум все еще придерживается своего плана? 

− Зум настолько быстрый, что обычные люди могут заметить его лишь тогда, когда ему этого хочется, − с негодованием покачал головой Уолли. − Он мелькает в городе только чтобы дать мне знать, что на Лигу нападут в любом случае. Вот почему он выпустил Велосити так скоро. Он хочет дать мне понять, что я ничего не изменил. 

− Ты уверен? − нахмурился Дик. 

− Абсолютно, − уверенно кивнул Уолли. − Неважно, сколько Охотников я уничтожил. Мы знаем, что во всей Вселенной их все еще бесчисленное множество, и я знаю Профессора Зума. Он никогда не стал бы ничего делать без причины. 

Рой все еще сомневался, но смотрел куда-то в сторону, словно размышлял обо всем в своей голове. Дик взглянул на Уолли, широко распахнув свои яркие глаза. Он знал, что они поняли все верно. 

− Охотники за головами идут. 

− Бегите и предупредите Бэтмена и Флэша. Я сообщу Фонарям, − Рой вырвался из своих мыслей и серьезно кивнул им. − И _побыстрее_. Думаю, что вы правы. 

Уолли взглянул на Дика и на мгновение ощутил, как замедляется время. Его взгляд скользнул по чертам лица Робина, по его синим глазам, по твердым изгибам его бровей и рта. Он уже проанализировал всю ситуацию и был готов действовать. Уолли никогда не действовал ни с кем настолько же синхронно. 

Рой выбежал из комнаты, и Дик тут же коснулся руки Уолли. 

− Не выключай свой коммуникатор. 

− Ты тоже, − Уолли крепко сжал его руку и выбежал из раздевалки, быстро обогнал Харпера и пробежал сквозь Сторожевую Башню к жилому блоку, где располагались комнаты его дяди. 

Он добежал до двери и набрал код на замке так быстро, как мог. Она открывалась слишком медленно, но Кид Флэш бросился в комнату. Его тетя все еще сидела за ноутбуком, печатая свою новую историю, а дядя Барри смотрел в окно и сушил волосы полотенцем. Но стоило ему забежать, и они уставились на него. 

− Милый, что случилось? − тетя Айрис сразу же закрыла ноутбук и даже встала со своего места, когда заметила выражение его лица. 

− На нас нападут Охотники за головами, − тут же выпалил Уолли. − С минуты на минуту. 

Дядя Барри тут же оказался перед ним, и выражение его лица стало строгим и серьезным. 

− Откуда ты знаешь? Я не слышал сигнала тревоги. 

− Он зазвучит, когда Робин доберется до Бэтмена. Мы сами поняли это буквально пару минут назад, − объяснил он на одном дыхании. − Мне нужно, чтобы ты поверил мне. _Пожалуйста_ , я не ошибаюсь. 

− Я верю тебе, − очень серьезно заверил его дядя Барри. На мгновение он расплылся, а затем оказался одет в свой костюм. − Я хочу, чтобы ты сбегал в медицинский блок. Попроси Макса отнести Джея и Джоан на Землю. Дай ему вот этот адрес. 

Уолли опустил взгляд на клочок бумаги, на котором его дядя записал несколько слов, и вопросительно уставился на него. 

− Это убежище на Аляске, − Флэш подбежал к шкафу и вытащил из него маленькую черную сумку. Он протянул ее тете Айрис, и та молча закинула ее себе на плечо. Из правого кармана она вытащила странный металлический браслет и надела его на свое запястье отработанным движением. Когда она нажала на кнопку, на нем замигала маленькая красная лампочка. Маячок? − Я приобрел его, когда женился на твоей тете. Если вдруг моя тайна личности раскроется, и ей нужно будет быстро исчезнуть, я отнесу ее в это безопасное место. 

− Хорошо, − Уолли крепко стиснул бумажку в кулаке, и его сердце быстро забилось от прилива адреналина. 

− Я сейчас же доставлю туда Айрис. Ей нельзя находится на Сторожевой Башне, когда на нас нападут, − его дядя поднял тетю Айрис на руки как раз в тот момент, когда по всей космической станции зазвучал сигнал тревоги. Завыла сирена, и над дверью замигала красная лампочка. − Держитесь, и я скоро вернусь. 

Он дернулся к двери, но Айрис взволнованно схватила его за руку. 

− Постой! Но разве Уолли не пойдет с нами?! Если Охотники нападут на Башню, ему _нельзя_ оставаться здесь! 

Дядя Барри замер, и Кид Флэш переводил взгляд с него на тетю Айрис. Он похолодел от ужаса. Они ведь ни за что не оставят его на скамейке запасных во время битвы! Не после всего, через что он прошел и что сделал. Они слишком долго защищали его и нянчились с ним, и это должно уже прекратиться. 

− Детка, − неохотно сказал дядя Барри и с сожалением взглянул на Айрис. − Для Лиги Справедливости это будет битва... на жизнь или на смерть. И если мы проиграем, тогда падет и планета. Земле нужны все герои. Учитывая, как Уолли может сейчас взрывать абсолютно все, он станет одним из тяжелых орудий Лиги. Я не могу просить его не участвовать в битве. 

Глаза тети Айрис наполнились слезами от страха. Казалось, она пыталась придумать хоть какой-нибудь аргумент в защиту своей позиции. 

− Тебе же достается самое сложное задание, Айрис, − сочувственно продолжил Флэш. − Тебе придется ждать нашего возвращения после окончания битвы и верить, что мы сможем победить. Думаешь, справишься с этим? Я знаю, что мы с Уолли будем сражаться куда лучше, если будем знать, что ты веришь в нас. 

Уолли ощутил, как у него защипало глаза, когда его тетя кивнула и протянула к нему руку. Он подбежал к ней, и она крепко обняла его за шею. 

− Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны. _Вы оба_. 

− Ты тоже, − Уолли шмыгнул носом, чтобы справиться со своими эмоциями. Дядя Барри быстро убежал к телепорту, а он направился в противоположном направлении к медицинскому блоку, чтобы предупредить остальную семью.


	24. Chapter 24

**Гора Справедливости**   
**26 марта, 16:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

_"Идентификация: Аквалад − Би-02"._

Калдур неторопливо вышел из телепорта в зал совещаний на Горе Справедливости. Теперь он уже привык к резкому отсутствию давления вокруг себя. Пребывание на поверхности без ощущения моря больше не вызывало дискомфорт и чувство опасности. Он наконец-то освоился, как в наземном мире, так и с ролью уверенного лидера. Он знал, что нужно было делать, и что от него ждала команда. 

И они ждали от него спокойствия, собранности и хладнокровия, особенно перед лицом их самых худших страхов. 

− Калдур! − воскликнула М`ганн, как только он вышел в зал. − Мы не думали, что ты будешь сражаться вместе с нами. 

− Красный Торнадо сказал нам, что армия Атлантиды охраняет побережья всех самых важных городов, − чтобы поприветствовать его, Коннер тоже отошел от большого голографического экрана. − Ты не останешься с ними? 

− Мой король позволил мне выбирать место битвы, − ответил им обоим Калдур. − И я предпочел сражаться плечом к плечу со своими товарищами по команде. 

− Мы очень рады тебя видеть, − Затанна стояла рядом с Артемидой, которая находилась возле консоли и пыталась связаться со Сторожевой Башней. − Мы не представляем, что сейчас происходит. Десять минут назад с нами связался Капитан Атом и велел нам готовиться к надвигающемуся нападению Охотников за головами, но с тех пор мы не слышали больше никаких новостей. Сторожевая Башня была атакована? Вот почему они не отвечают нам?!

Она паниковала. Затанна все еще оставалась самым неопытным членом команды, и хотя она отлично показывала себя в битвах, ей только предстояло научиться, как справляться со стрессом в напряженных ситуациях. Калдур распрямил плечи и подошел к мониторам. Он не мог ответить ни на один из ее вопросов, но, по крайней мере, мог помочь ей обрести спокойствие. Ему, как лидеру, нужно было оказывать влияние на своих товарищей по команде и убедиться, что они не перенервничают до начала настоящей битвы. 

− Все в порядке, − он положил ладонь на ее плечо и осторожно отодвинул Артемиду от консоли. − Если и правда надвигается атака, тогда сейчас Лига Справедливости разрабатывает план защиты. Мы можем только помешать им, если продолжим терроризировать систему связи спутника сообщениями. 

− Ну, они хотя бы могли рассказать нам чуть больше о происходящем! − Артемида гневно скрестила руки на груди. − А мы получили лишь короткое сообщение: "Готовьтесь. Они идут". И что нам теперь делать?! 

− Сохранять терпение, − он старался дышать ровно, показывая им, что раз он не напуган, то и им не стоит бояться. − Возможно, Лига сама не знает больше. Когда они будут готовы раскрыть нам подробности, они свяжутся с нами. И мы должны быть готовы ответить им. Пока мы ждем, давайте лучше проверим свое оружие. 

Такая проверка была необязательной. Калдур знал, что его друзья обучены очень хорошо и привыкли содержать свое оружие в порядке, особенно перед битвой, но все равно дал им это задание, чтобы они не сошли с ума от беспокойства. Еще с того времени, когда он служил в армии Атлантиды, он знал, что прикосновение к своему оружию давало чувство спокойствия перед лицом опасности. Поэтому он дал своим товарищам время проверить, у всех ли были щиты, которые раздал им Киловог, не забыла ли Артемида свои новые стрелы, специально разработанные для битвы против Охотников. 

Он сам протянул руку за спину и коснулся пальцами рукояти одного из своих водных клинков, закрепленных на специальном рюкзаке с водой, чтобы успокоить свои нервы. К тому моменту, когда они закончили проверять оружие, со Сторожевой Башни поступило новое сообщение. 

На экране неожиданно появилось серебристое лицо Капитана Атома с горящими желтыми глазами, сурово уставившимися на них. 

− Сторожевая Башня вызывают Гору Справедливости. Ответьте. Вы готовы к битве? 

Артемида фыркнула, услышав его слова. 

− Как вовремя. Мы были готовы еще пятнадцать минут назад! 

Калдур взял управление связью на себя. 

− Мы готовы. Можем ли мы узнать свою роль в защите Земли и статус атаки? 

− Мы не знаем, как далеко сейчас Охотники за головами, но мы получили информацию, что скоро они на нас нападут. Наши сканеры дальнего действия не смогут засечь их приближение, но спутник окружает сеть Зеленых Фонарей, которые оповестят нас, если заметят их, − доложил Капитан Атом коротко и по-военному. − Единственное, в чем мы уверены, что они нападут на Лигу Справедливости, а не на планету. Их целью является Сторожевая Башня. 

Глаза Калдура расширились от тревоги. Он ощутил, как рядом напряглись его сокомандники. 

− Мы считаем, что нас ждет направленная концентрированная атака для уничтожение Лиги, как основной защитной силы Земли, чтобы оставить ее открытой и беззащитной для Охотников. 

− Но ведь Лига уже уничтожила все базы Охотников на Земле! − выдохнула М`ганн с очень обеспокоенным выражением лица. − Они не могут больше оказывать влияние на планету. 

− Должно быть, именно это и повлекло за собой атаку. Лига оказалась слишком большой угрозой, чтобы и дальше игнорировать ее присутствие, − мрачно ответил Капитан Атом. − Потому они собираются уничтожить нас. 

− Как мы можем помочь? − тут же спросил Калдур, вскинув голову. Больше не осталось времени для страхов и сомнений. 

− Вы будете сражаться рядом с Лигой, − без колебаний ответил им Капитан Атом. − На Сторожевой Башне. 

Команда замерла. Калдур с недоверием уставился на экран компьютера. Они будут сражаться рядом со своими наставниками и остальной Лигой Справедливости? Как равные? 

− Чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, нам нужен каждый свободный член Лиги, − продолжил известный герой, словно бы не заметив их шока. − Ваши наставники разрешили вам участвовать. Ваши профили уже авторизованы для доступа на Сторожевую Башню, и вы должны немедленно телепортироваться туда. Доложите о своем прибытие на смотровой площадке и оставайтесь там в ожидании дальнейших указаний. 

Калдур первый вышел из транса. Он рвано кивнул Капитану Атому и повернулся в сторону телепортов. 

− Мы уже идем. 

Экран погас, и в зале вновь повисло молчание. Аквалад оглядел своих товарищей и сделал глубокий вдох. 

− То, чего мы так долго ждали с тех пор, как собрали нашу команду, наконец произошло. Лиге Справедливости нужна наша помощь. 

Они тут же бросились к телепорту. Калдур подождал, пока луч телепорта просканирует его товарищей, и наконец шагнул в него сам. Он ввел координаты Сторожевой Башни и замер, пока их перемещало в космос. 

_"...Марсианка − Би-02, Супербой − Би-04, Аквалад − Би-02"._

Калдур моргнул, чтобы прояснить зрение после яркого луча телепорта. Это была еще одна вещь, к которой ему пришлось привыкать в мире на поверхности. Здесь свет был куда ярче по сравнению с мягким свечением биолюминесцентных живых организмов, к которому привыкли атланты. Он вышел из телепорта и спустился по широким ступеням в большую комнату, разделенную на две части лестницей, и с огромными окнами от пола до потолка, которые смотрели прямо в глубокую черноту космоса. 

На обширной смотровой площадке толпилось самое большое количество героев, которых Калдур когда-либо видел в одном месте в одно и тоже время. Они представляли собой мешанину различных цветов и костюмов, и такое же множество одновременно звучащих голосов. Снаружи, возле Сторожевой Башни, он увидел дюжину светящихся зеленых точек. Должно быть, это были члены Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей в своих энергетических сферах, прибывшие на помощь Земле. 

Вместе с остальной командой Калдур спустился на нижний уровень смотровой площадки и встал неподалеку от других героев. Взглядом он скользнул по толпе в поисках знакомых лиц и тут же наткнулся на две самые впечатляющие фигуры во всей комнате. 

Прямо перед окнами на отдельной возвышающейся платформе стояли Супермен и Бэтмен и тихо переговаривались между собой. То и дело они кивали на кого-нибудь из толпы, словно обсуждали план битвы. Также быстро Калдур заметил Черную Канарейку. Она неподвижно и молча стояла среди остальных взволнованных и переговаривающихся героев, расправив плечи почти царственно, а ее взгляд был устремлен вперед. Выражение ее лица было преисполнено мужеством, но когда она оглянулась и увидела прибывшую команду, уголки ее губ слегка дрогнули. Она явно гордилась ими. 

Через несколько метров от нее в расслабленных позах стояли Хоукмен и Хоуквумен, закинув оружие себе на плечи и опершись руками о бедра. Затем Калдур заметил Охотницу: она откинулась на дальнюю стену в зале, скрестив руки. Она казалась одновременно разозленной и скучающей, и держала наготове свой фиолетовый арбалет. Рядом с ней стоял герой, которого он никогда не видел. Это был высокий темноволосый мужчина в темно-синем пальто и опоясанной лентой фетровой шляпе. И у него не было лица. Он также облокачивался о стену, сунув руки в карманы, и стоял, слегка повернувшись к Охотнице, будто бы они разговаривали. Но у него не было ни глаз, ни рта, ни даже носа. Как он вообще дышал? 

Калдур был настолько озадачен неизвестным героем, что даже не заметил двух недостающих членов его команды, пока они не окликнули его сами. Робин и Кид Флэш стояли рядом с Зеленой Стрелой. Калдур тут же изучил их лица, а М`ганн полетела к ним. 

Аквалад видел своего земного брата впервые после похищения. Им поведали ужасные подробности того, что случилось с ним, потому Аквалад ожидал увидеть его в чудовищном состоянии. Но нынешний Уолли стоял, выпрямив спину, и казался сильным и уверенным в себе перед лицом приближающихся врагов. Его глаза были живыми и светились настолько ярко, как не светились уже очень давно. Он выглядел здоровым и полностью готовым к предстоящей битве. 

М`ганн налетела на Уолли и тут же крепко обняла его. 

− Я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке! 

− У меня какое-то _странное_ чувство дежавю, − криво усмехнулся Уолли и обнял ее в ответ, когда к ним присоединился Коннер, стиснул Уолли, прижав его руки к бокам и приподняв с пола. 

− Я слышал, что ты сделал, чтобы сбежать, − он неуверенно улыбнулся, будто бы проверял настроение Уолли. − Я считаю, что это было очень круто. 

Уолли просиял, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два зуба и обхватил Коннера рукой за шею, словно собирался сообщить ему какой-то секрет. 

− Я знаю! Теперь я словно _машина_ по уничтожению Охотников. Хехе, понял шутку? В любом случае, тебе не о чем волноваться, Супи. Держись рядом со мной, и я прослежу, чтобы до тебя не добрался ни один злобный робот. 

Коннер отстранился и скривился, а Робин рассмеялся. Калдур тоже улыбнулся, потому что ожидал услышать нечто подобное от Уолли. Только теперь это было не притворное хвастовство, чтобы скрыть за ними неуверенность и боль. Сейчас он был по-настоящему беззаботным. 

На Калдура нахлынуло такое облегчение, что он даже не заметил, как сделал шаг вперед и быстро обнял Уолли одной рукой. Но едва осознал, то поскорее отстранился и ощутил себя несколько неловко. 

− Прости. Я знаю, что ты, должно быть, уже устал от внимания. Я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя некомфортно. 

Уолли только закатил глаза, услышав официальный тон его голоса. и ухмыльнулся. 

− Успокойся, Кал. Ты же один из моих лучших друзей. Если бы ты только знал, как неловко заставил меня себя почувствовать Красная Стрела двадцать минут назад... 

− Что он сделал? − настороженно спросил Зеленая Стрела, оторвавшись от колчана Артемиды. Он остервенело проверял его, желая убедиться, что специальные стрелы были на месте. Он казался нервной мамашей, собирающей рюкзак своего ребенка перед первым школьным днем. Артемида только отпихнула его и наградила мрачным взглядом. 

Любопытно, но, услышав его вопрос, Робин и Уолли замерли, покраснели и принялись бормотать какие-то объяснения и извинения, которые совсем не совпадали. 

_"Идентификация: Файерсторм − 28"._

Калдур оглянулся через плечо и увидел прибытие еще одного героя, одетого в красно-желтый костюм и с _настоящим огнем_ на голове. Новоприбывший спокойно прошел к остальным собравшимся, и Калдур не мог не задаться вопросом, сколько же героев Лига призвала на помощь. 

− Уже есть какой-то план? − спросила Артемида своего наставника, тоже оглядев всех собравшихся героев. 

− Ну, мы попытаемся удержать бой здесь, наверху, − объяснил Зеленая Стрела. − Вот почему мы созвали так много героев, как только возможно. Мы не хотим, чтобы Охотники начали выслеживать нас на Земле и убивать всех вокруг. Что касается плана битвы... пока он еще не ясен. Думаю, сейчас Бэтмен и Супермен как раз решают роли каждого из нас, но я больше чем уверен, что мы разделимся на команды и расположимся в различных частях Сторожевой Башни. Сомневаюсь, что вся битва состоится в одном месте... 

_"Идентификация: Мистер Чудо − 33, Большая Барда − 34"._

Из телепорта вышли еще двое героев: мужчина в странной броне, закрывающей все его тело, и в зеленом плаще с высоким воротником, и женщина, которая была выше него на целый фут, в похожей броне, кольчуге и детально проработанным шлемом. Они прошли сквозь толпу, излучая ауру богов, и по спине Калдура скользнула столь редкая дрожь. 

− В любом случае, Фонари скорее всего будут вести бой снаружи, как и те члены Лиги, которые могут выживать в космосе. Вероятно, это будут Супермен, Марсианский Охотник и Капитан Атом. 

Неожиданно у Калдура возникло неприятное ощущение, будто за ним наблюдают, и он оглянулся через плечо. Казалось, что некоторые герои наконец заметили присутствие их команды, которое явно их не радовало. Он всегда знал, что его король и другие наставники очень часто сталкивались с критикой по поводу своих решений взять себе юных помощников. Но такое количество неодобрительных взглядов слегка выбивало из колеи. И все же Калдур решительно повернулся к ним спиной и притворился, будто ничего не заметил. 

_"Идентификация: Атом Крушитель − 30"._

Когда из телепорта появился невероятно огромный герой в красно-синем костюме, закрывающим все его тело, под ногами задрожал пол. 

− Вы не знаете, нашу команду поделят для помощи более опытным героям или же нам позволят сражаться вместе? − спросил Калдур. 

− Насколько мне известно, ваша восьмерка будет сражаться как единый отряд, − задумчиво ответил Зеленая Стрела. 

− Восьмерка? − выгнула бровь Затанна. По ее лицу было видно, что она мысленно пересчитала их. 

Даже Робин пришел в замешательство. 

− Ты говоришь о Красной Стреле? 

− Нет, − Зеленая Стрела покачал головой и наградил их извиняющимся взглядом. − Я тоже точно ничего не знаю. Чудо-Женщина сказала только, чтобы мы ожидали прибавления в вашей команде, но не объяснила, почему. Она все еще не вернулась с Темискиры. 

_"Идентификация: Огонь − 36, Лед − 37"._

Их ряды пополнили две красивые женщины. Первая была с зеленой кожей и длинными, бледно-нефритовыми волосами, а вторая была одета в бело-синий костюм, и ее белоснежные волосы торчали во все стороны острыми пиками. 

− Но не удивляйтесь, если к вам представят кого-нибудь из Лиги, − с несчастным видом предупредил наставник Артемиды и ответил раздраженным взглядом кому-то из наблюдателей. Он скрестил руки. − Уверен, вы уже заметили. Не все рады участию вашей семерки в битве против Охотников. 

_"Идентификация: Виксен − 38"._

Казалось, Коннер был особенно раздражен шепотом вокруг них, ведь он мог слышать его абсолютно ясно. Он посмотрел некоторым героям прямо в глаза и громко прорычал. 

− Тогда им стоит просто смириться и держаться от нас подальше. 

Их услышали, и команду наградили несколькими мрачными взглядами. Но Зеленая Стрела только улыбнулся себе под нос и хлопнул Коннера и Артемиду по спинам. 

− Не думаю, что у вас возникнут какие-то проблемы с Лигой. Просто сосредоточьтесь на Охотниках и приглядывайте друг за другом. Все ясно?

Они все понимающе кивнули. 

_"Идентификация: Синий Дьявол − 29"._

− Я пойду переброшусь парой слов с Охотницей и Вопросом, − Зеленая Стрела ткнул пальцем себе за плечо. − Ей нужно скоординировать свои действия со мной и Красной Стрелой, так как она тоже пользуется стрелами, и я почти уверен, что Вопрос наверняка поместил один из своих маячков на Бэтмена. Может, мне и удастся узнать что-нибудь больше о тактике битвы, что было бы неплохо... Кстати, если вам когда-нибудь понадобится информацию, которую никто не сможет разузнать, обращайтесь к Вопросу. 

Калдур снова взглянул на безликого героя возле Охотницы и проследил за направившимся к ним Зеленой Стрелой. Где-то на середине пути его перехватила Черная Канарейка. 

− Как думаете, кто будет тем восьмым членом нашей команды? − взволнованно спросила М`ганн. 

_"Идентификация: авторизованный посетитель − Грифтер"._

− Вы знаете что-нибудь об этом прибавлении? − спросила Затанна у Робина и Кид Флэша, но те только пожали плечами. 

− _Впервые_ о нем слышу, − Робин покачал головой. 

Артемида украдкой ткнула М`ганн в бок и указала в сторону Бэтмена и Супермена. 

− Вот они наверняка знают. Просто подслушай по-быстрому их разговор, и мы что-нибудь выясним. 

− _Нет!_ − оскорблено выдохнула М`ганн и оглянулась по сторонам, не слышал ли кто. Она даже повернулась спиной к хитро улыбающейся Артемиде. − Ты сошла с ума?! Я никогда не сделаю этого. 

− Я не думаю, что тебе вообще удастся пробиться в голову Бэтмена, − криво усмехнулся Робин. − И дело не в тебе. Просто... он же Бэтмен, понимаешь? 

М`ганн снова украдкой глянула в сторону великих героев и с негодованием покачала головой. 

− Я не стану этого делать. 

Уолли и Артемида обменялись усмешками, но вот Коннер, казалось, наоборот попытался прислушаться к разговору двух героев на другом конце комнаты. И не только он. Казалось, что почти все в комнате пытались разобрать хоть _что-нибудь_ или выясняли друг у друга крупицы информации. 

_"Идентификация: Чудо-Женщина − 03, авторизованный посетитель − Чудо-Девушка."_

− Чудо- _Девушка?_ − Уолли нахмурился и обменялся взглядом с Робином. 

− Кто это? − Затанна обвела их взглядом, словно они могли дать ей ответ, но Калдур совершенно не представлял, о ком шла речь. 

Он шагнул ближе к краю зала, чтобы лучше видеть телепорт. По ступеням уже спускалась Чудо-Женщина с присущими ей грацией царственной особы и убийственной силы настоящего воина. Как обычно, ее появление привлекло внимание почти всех в комнате, но Калдур и его сокомандники были больше заинтересованы в юной девушке, которая следовала за ней. Она была немного ниже и выглядела одного с Калдуром возраста. Внешне девушка напоминала Чудо-Женщину: такие же длинные и блестящие черные волосы, такие же бездонные синие глаза. Ее костюм тоже напоминал костюм Чудо-Женщины. Ярко-красный топ со звездами по бокам и черные ботинки. К ее поясу были приточены золотое лассо и короткий меч, а за спину закинут щит. 

Однако, у нее не было той же уверенности. Ее облик был наполнен странной смесью волнения и радости, словно это был лучший день в ее жизни, но все же он начинался не совсем так, как ей того хотелось. 

На мгновение амазонки остановились, и Чудо-Женщина оглядела толпу, словно ястреб. Но когда ее взгляд упал на команду, она улыбнулась, обнаружив искомое. Чудо-Женщина подтолкнула свою спутницу в сторону Калдура и остальных и прошла к ним. Она уткнулась одной рукой себе в бок, а другую закинула на плечи девушки. 

− Команда Юной Справедливости, я хочу представить вам вашего нового товарища. Это моя младшая сестра, Чудо-Девушка. Сегодня она будет сражаться вместе с вами. 

Чудо-Девушка держала свою голову высоко, словно хотела, чтобы ее наставница гордилась ей, но выражение ее лица оставалось застенчивым. Калдур не знал, правда ли она являлась сестрой Чудо-Женщины или нет. Он знал, что все амазонки считали друг друга сестрами и относились к друг другу с таким же уважением. В любом случае, она очень заинтересовала Аквалада. Он ощутил смущение оттого, что рассматривал ее так открыто, но не мог отвести от нее взгляда. 

− С этого момента вот эти юные герои станут твоими товарищами, − взглянула на свою сестру Чудо-Женщина. − Аквалад их лидер. 

Чудо-Девушка взглянула на Калдура и покраснела, а серьги в виде звезд завораживающе закачались в ее ушах. Она улыбнулась и поприветствовала его.

Калдур крепко пожал ее руку и попытался улыбнуться ей как можно теплее. 

− Добро пожаловать! Мы рады видеть тебя среди нас. Особенно сегодня. 

− Спасибо, − просияла она. − Я так долго ждала этого момента. 

− Твои товарищи по команде теперь Супербой, Мисс Марсианка, Артемида, Кид Флэш, Робин и Затанна, − Чудо-Женщина по очереди кивнула на каждого из них. − Я рассказала своей сестре о ваших способностях, и знаю, что вы все знакомы с умениями амазонок. 

− Так точно, − согласно кивнул Калдур. 

− Следуй приказам Аквалада также, как моим, − Чудо-Женщина строго обратилась к своей сестре. 

− Слушаюсь, − охотно пообещала ей Чудо-Девушка. 

Тогда выражение лица Чудо-Женщины смягчилось, и она с явной гордостью пригладила волосы своей сестры. 

− Сражайся храбро, сестра. 

После чего она направилась в сторону Бэтмена и Супермена, игнорируя множество направленных на нее взглядов. Команда словно бы отмерла и с энтузиазмом поприветствовала Чудо-Девушку. Пока ее вниманием завладела М`ганн, Калдур ощутил сильный тычок в ребра. 

Повернув голову, он увидел Уолли, склонившегося над его плечом. Кид Флэш указал на уголок своего рта. 

− У тебя вот тут... слюнка потекла. 

Лицо Калдура вспыхнуло, и он забормотал извинения, но Уолли и Робин только громко рассмеялись и не расслышали их. 

_"Идентификация: Флэш − 04"_.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **26 марта, 16:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Уолли отвел взгляд от смущенного Калдура и увидел своего дядю, выходящего из телепорта. Его улыбка мгновенно испарилась. Флэшу потребовалось лишь краткое мгновение, чтобы найти его в толпе. Он подбежал к Уолли, взял его за руку и отвел на несколько шагов от остальной команды. 

Прежде чем он успел открыть рот и спросить, как там тетя Айрис, дядя Барри уже ответил ему. 

− Она в безопасности. Джоан, Джей и Макс тоже. 

− А что насчет Зума? − тихим голосом спросил Уолли. При мыслях о том, что его семья находилась там, внизу, на планете с Профессором Зумом, у него подвело живот от волнения. Конечно, сейчас там было гораздо безопаснее, чем на Сторожевой Башне, но все же не совсем. Ему очень не нравилось, насколько сильно Зум был зациклен на тете Айрис, а Макс и Джей все еще не до конца оправились от ранений. Если вдруг Тоун найдет их, у них не будет ни шанса в битве против него. 

− Между мной и тем убежищем на Аляске нет никаких связей, − заверил его Флэш с задумчивым взглядом, словно сам не до конца был уверен в своих словах. − Но даже если он найдет их, с ними все будет в порядке. 

− _Но как?!_ − прошептал Уолли, стараясь ничем не выдавать свою панику. Он знал, что в напряженные моменты ожидания перед битвой было важным сохранять спокойствия. Выйти из себя перед началом сражения было также губительно, как и само сражение. 

Дядя Барри опустил руку на плечо Кид Флэша. 

− Я научил ее, как вырубить спидстера достаточно надолго, чтобы успеть сбежать, и если понадобиться, она сможет позвонить кому-нибудь из множества моих друзей. Конечно, большая часть из них сейчас здесь, на Сторожевой Башне, но кое-кто все же остался на планете. 

Уолли нахмурился и задумался над словами дяди Барри. Он правда не мог представить, что его тете удастся в одиночку уложить Профессора Зума, но все-таки он доверял Флэшу и потому решил положиться на его слова. 

− Поверь мне, твоя тетя, она для меня весь мир, − попытался заверить его дядя Барри. − Я бы _никогда_ не оставил ее беззащитной. Кроме того, она может позаботиться о себе. Она всегда была самым сильным человеком из всех, кого я встречал... хотя, в последнее время ты перенял этот титул. 

Он тепло подмигнул ему и потряс Уолли за плечо. 

Кид Флэш смущенно улыбнулся своему дяде, но быстро взял себя в руки. 

− Как ты думаешь, мы сможем справиться? Победить Охотников за головами? 

Дядя Барри посмотрел поверх головы Уолли с задумчивым выражением лица. Его мрачный взгляд скользнул по толпе героев и вернулся обратно к Уолли. Он беззащитно улыбнулся. 

− Думаю, нам _придется_ победить. 

Вот когда Уолли осознал, что его дядя не приукрашивал ситуацию ради него. Он не вел себя с ним, как с ребенком, и не пытался защитить его от холодной жестокой правды. 

− Лига Справедливости является самой крупной организацией героев на планете, − продолжил он. − Если мы падем... у Земли не останется ни шанса. Марсианский Охотник не смог убедить Марс помочь нам, а Корпус Фонарей не сможет уничтожить андроидов так, как сделали это Стражи в самый первый раз. 

− Значит... это все, что есть? − тяжело сглотнул Уолли, тоже оглядев собравшихся героев. Их было больше, чем он представлял изначально, но все же недостаточно. 

Дядя Барри опустил руки ему на плечи. 

− Но мы не одни. И со дня основания Лиги Справедливости она весьма сильно выросла. Мы и прежде побеждали врагов, куда могущественнее нас. 

Взгляд Уолли упал на его команду, и он вспомнил все те случаи, когда они побеждали в заведомо проигрышных драках. Они едва не облажались, когда спасали Коннера из здания Кадмуса, но все же победили Блокбастера и целую армию вооруженных геноморфов. Они множество раз одерживали верх над международными убийцами и ловили таких крупных злодеев, как Лекс Лютор, Королева Пчел и Черный Адам. 

Он осмотрел каждого члена своей команды, размышляя о том, как много они трудились, чтобы достигнуть всего этого. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Дик повернул голову и криво улыбнулся. Уолли ответил такой же улыбкой, в его груди вспыхнуло тепло, а тело словно бы загудело от легкой дрожи. 

− Тем более, − голос дяди Барри снова перехватил его внимание. Оглянувшись, Уолли увидел, что его дядя переводил между ним и Диком взгляд и улыбался как-то подозрительно. − У нас у всех есть те, кого мы любим и кого готовы защищать. Это самая сильная мотивация на свете. 

Он больше ничем не показал, что знал, что произошло между ними, только снова сжал плечо Уолли. 

− Мне нужно выяснить план сражения. Сохраняйте спокойствие, и очень скоро вы узнаете вашу роль. 

− Да, хорошо, − кивнул Кид Флэш. Ему нужно было сказать своему дяде кое-что еще, пока тот не убежал. На случай, если... − Эм... 

Дядя Барри замер и внимательно взглянул на него. 

− Спасибо, − тупо сказал Кид Флэш, не в состоянии выразить все, что хотел, и только бесполезно взмахнул рукой. − Ну, знаешь, _за все_. Я правда... 

У него перехватило горло, и он не смог закончить предложение, но казалось, что дядя Барри все равно его понял. 

− Пожалуйста, Кид, − тихо ответил Флэш и быстро обнял его одной рукой. − Но тебе больше никогда не нужно меня благодарить. 

После чего он сорвался с места и оказался рядом с Хэлом и Киловогом, которые ожидали объявления плана сражения, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным Фонарям вокруг Сторожевой Башни. Несколько секунд Уолли понаблюдал за ними, а затем вернулся обратно к команде. Его товарищи все еще были увлечены Чудо-Девушкой, но Дик замолк и быстро взглянул на Уолли, явно желая знать, все ли у него в порядке. Кид Флэш кивнул и нервно улыбнулся, постаравшись скрыть свое волнение. 

Но внезапно Уолли ощутил присутствие М`ганн в своей голове. Он отметил, что все лучше и лучше замечал наличие телепатической связи. Разум каждого члена команды подключился к единой системе. Уолли помнил, как поначалу они упорно отказывались от такого способа общения, но теперь это казалось естественным. Так было куда быстрее и эффективней общаться и обмениваться своими точками зрения. 

− _Итак, Чудо-Девушка,_ − бодрый голос М`ганн зазвучал в их головах. − _Ты хочешь, чтобы мы называли тебя как-то иначе, или предпочитаешь свое героическое имя?_

Очевидно, раньше Чудо-Девушка никогда не общалась при помощи телепатии. Она удивленно отскочила назад и тревожно принялась оглядываться по сторонам в поисках источника звука в ее голове. М`ганн не двинулась с места и просто помахала ей рукой, тепло улыбнувшись. 

− _Простите... я не привыкла... общаться подобным образом,_ − запинаясь, подумала Чудо-Девушка, когда разобралась, как передавать свои мысли товарищам. − _Я доверяю вам и готова открыть свое настоящее имя. Меня зовут Донна Трой._

− _Ты можешь звать меня М`ганн!_ − радостно ответила марсианка, мысленно призывая остальных присоединиться к ней. 

Разумеется, Калдур тут же сообщил ей свое имя. Уолли поборол желание подразнить его еще немного. Это было очень забавно, но порой атлант относился к словам слишком серьезно, и Уолли не хотелось его обидеть. Сейчас было не самое лучшее время. 

Артемида, Затанна и Коннер сказали свои имена, и Донна казалась очень рада тому, что они так легко ее приняли. Но вот Уолли, впервые за всю свою геройскую карьеру, заколебался перед тем, как открыть свою личность. После всего произошедшего с его отцом, ему не очень-то хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще знал его настоящее имя. Ну, на всякий случай. Конечно, его отец и Профессор Зум уже наверняка многим раскрыли его тайну, так что какое это имеет значение? И Кид Флэш решил не позволять своему отцу больше командовать своей жизнью. 

Поэтому, когда Донна застенчиво взглянула на него, он сделал импульсивный выбор. 

− _А я Уолли Уэст_. 

− _Очень рада познакомиться с тобой_ , − улыбнулась ему Донна с облегчением. 

− _Прости, я не могу сказать тебе свое имя_ , − Дик беспомощно пожал плечами с извиняющейся кривой ухмылкой. − _Правила моего наставника._

Казалось, Донна совсем не расстроилась. Она улыбнулась только шире. 

− _Не волнуйся, я наслышана о паранойе Бэтмена_. 

Уолли усмехнулся. Он оглянулся на Дика и увидел, что тот тоже с трудом сдержал свой смех. Но в этот момент очень известный герой прокашлялся, и в зале наступила мгновенная тишина. Все разговоры затихли, и даже голос Уолли застрял где-то в его горле. Он повернулся и увидел, что Супермен и Бэтмен окончили свой разговор. Супермен осмотрел собравшихся с таким видом, словно он собирался произнести речь. 

− Как вам известно, мы все собрались здесь, потому что получили информацию из достоверного источника о приближающейся атаке Охотников за головами. 

Уолли попытался отбросить мысль, что все герои в комнате неожиданно уставились на него. Потому что, в конце концов, он и _являлся_ тем источником "достоверной информации". 

− Мы не знаем, когда именно планируется атака, − голос Супермена разносился над толпой, словно гром. − Но мы будем _готовы_ к ней. За прошедшие недели Лига научилась сражаться с Охотниками, и спасибо за помощь Корпусу Зеленых Фонарей, которые снабдили нас необходимыми устройствами для битвы. 

− Сражение пройдет на двух фронтах, − начал Бэтмен со своего места. Его голос был не таким громким и куда более грубым, но немедленно привлек внимание всех героев в комнате. − Зеленые Фонари и все герои, которые могут сражаться в условиях космоса, станут первой линией. Они первыми вступят в бой и защитят подступы к Сторожевой Башне. Остальные же будут сражаться внутри. Мистер Террифик будет управлять защитными система Сторожевой Башни и охранять реактор, а все остальные герои поделятся на отряды и будут сражаться с угрозой там, где это будет необходимо. Не допускайте ошибок. Они никого не пощадят, ведь их цель − уничтожить каждого из нас. 

Не в первый раз Уолли ощутил, как от страха сжались его внутренности. Бэтмен куда больше пугал, чем воодушевлял. 

− Нам нужно прикрывать друг другу спины и работать сообща ради победы над врагом, − казалось, Супермен ощутил всеобщее волнение и перехватил разговор. − Мы защищаем не только Землю. Охотники являются угрозой абсолютно всем планетам во Вселенной, населенным разумной жизнью. Мы должны победить. 

Его слова словно бы воодушевили каждого присутствующего. Но Уолли не были нужны мотивирующие речи. Он не знал, насколько это было эгоистично, но он точно понимал, ради чего сражался, и ему не нужны были иные причины для стремления к цели. 

Супермен и Бэтмен принялись распределять собравшихся Легионеров по командам, когда Дик пихнул Уолли локтем и тихо пробормотал. 

− Ты выглядишь так, словно очень надеешься, что не ошибаешься. 

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять слова Дика. Да, в какой-то степени Уолли надеялся, что он прочитал знаки Профессора Зума правильно. Будет ужасно постыдно поднять ложную тревогу конца света, особенно находясь посреди всей Лиги Справделивости и внушительной группы Зеленых Фонарей. Уолли уже мог вообразить себе взгляды, которыми его наградят, если Охотники за головами так и не явятся. Но все же... 

− Учитывая альтернативу, я впервые буду не прочь оказаться неправым, − прошептал Уолли в ответ. На самом деле, теперь ему _очень захотелось_ ошибиться. 

Очень скоро герои, которым предстояло сражаться в космосе, покинули Сторожевую Башню, чтобы скоординировать план битвы с Фонарями, а оставшихся легионеров поделили на хорошо слаженные отряды, одинаковые по силе и опыту, из четырех или пяти героев. Команда Уолли должна была держаться вместе, несмотря на их количество из восьмерых человек. Он полагал, что так поступили из-за их опыта и возраста, но впервые его это не раздражало. 

Их команда по большей части продолжала общаться по ментальной святи М`ганн, болтая обо всем подряд и стараясь не волноваться о приближающейся битве. Затем появился Рой и оттащил Уолли, Дика и Калдура в сторону. Он принялся угрожать им физической расправой, если они посмеют пострадать. Он задержался лишь на несколько минут, после чего отправился к своему отряду, когда Бэтмен отдал приказ всем разойтись по отведенным под их защиту частям Сторожевой Башни. 

Команда Юной Справедливости осталась на смотровой площадке, также, как и отряд Черной Канарейки, куда помимо нее входили Виксен, Атом Крушитель и Огонь. Если бы Уолли задумался хоть на мгновение, он бы нашел подозрительным тот факт, что их команду разместили ближе всего к телепортам. Должно быть, их наставники давали им шанс убежать, если ситуация изменится не в их сторону. Но Уолли предпочел считать, что так вышло случайно. Никто из его команды не сбежал бы, спасая себя. 

Они обсудили тактику сражения с группой Черной Канарейки, включили свои коммуникаторы и начали ждать.


	25. Chapter 25

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**26 марта, 19:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

В следующие три часа ничего не происходило. Дозор Зеленых Фонарей разведывал окружающую обстановку вокруг Сторожевой Башни, но безрезультатно, а Лига Справедливости продолжала ждать в состоянии полной боевой готовности. Разговоры по коммуникаторам были сведены к минимуму, не считая отчетов лидеров каждого отряда и докладов о ситуации от трех Зеленых Фонарей − Хэла, Джона и Гая. 

Большую часть времени все хранили молчание. Команда даже воздерживалась от мысленных разговоров. Уолли уже начал думать, что он правда неправильно понял слова Зума. Он даже начал сочинять извинительную речь перед Лигой в своей голове. 

Но вот когда зазвучали сигналы тревоги. 

Через окна Уолли увидел, как беззвучно замигали самые дальние зеленые точки Фонарей. Он прекратил переминаться с ноги на ногу и выпрямился, словно его ударило током. Его сердце дрогнуло, конечности онемели, а тело оцепенело от тревоги. Рядом с ним раздались шаркающие звуки: его товарищи по команде шагнули ближе к огромным окнам. Отряд Фонарей продолжал мигать, как светлячки, передавая самое худшее из возможных сообщений. 

− Они здесь, − мрачно подтвердила Черная Канарейка, когда к зеленым присоединились крошечные бело-синие точки света. Выглядело так, словно Охотники пустили в ход свое оружие. 

Одновременно коммуникатор в ухе Уолли наполнился криками легионеров, отдающих команды, и Зеленых Фонарей, просящих о поддержки. Все ближайшие к спутнику Фонари сорвались с места навстречу угрозе. Что-то коснулось плеча Уолли. Он повернулся и увидел, что Дик стоял к нему очень близко. Он попытался поймать его взгляд, но Чудо-Мальчик был сосредоточен на происходящем за окнами Сторожевой Башни. 

На таком расстоянии было сложно сказать, кто из них кто. Уолли попытался разглядеть Хэла или Джона, но Фонари находились слишком далеко. За окнами вспыхнуло обширное поле зеленого света. Дюжина Фонарей сражались все, как один. Светящие мечи, топоры, копья, бесчисленное количество различного инопланетного оружия, которое Уолли никогда прежде не видел, − они рассекали и уничтожали приближающееся полчище андроидов. 

Задержав дыхание, он наблюдал, как Охотник за Охотником проигрывали бой, рассеченные на части или же взорванные на крошечные схемы. Фонари стояли твердо и удерживали линию обороны, не пропускали никого к Сторожевой Башне. Сложно было различить что-то, кроме выстрелов из энергетического оружия и взрывов, но происходящее казалось резней. И Охотники проигрывали. Ощутимо. 

Сражение ни за что не могло быть настолько легким. Конечно, Уолли уничтожил двести тысяч из них, но наверняка где-то там их было еще больше. 

Один из Зеленых Фонарей погас. 

Сначала замигал зеленый огонек, а затем он превратился в тоненькую светящуюся линию, которая полетела в противоположную сторону от идущего сражения. Уолли похолодел. Судя по всему, прочь улетело кольцо. Хэл когда-то рассказывал ему, что, когда Зеленый Фонарь умирает, его кольцо возвращается на Оа, а затем отправляется на поиски нового члена Корпуса. Судя по всему, только что убили Зеленого Фонаря. 

Сражение вдалеке продолжалось, с каждой секундой становясь все более неистовым. Охотники подбирались все ближе к Сторожевой Башне, и теперь Уолли мог даже различить детали их брони. Он не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени с начала битвы, минуты казались ему часами. Но прежде чем они успели осознать, битва уже разворачивалась возле окон. Когда один из Охотников подобрался слишком близко к спутнику, двое Фонарей разорвали его на части, и обе половинки андроида безвредно завращались в космосе, одна из рук еще продолжала стрелять энергетическими зарядами. 

Затем группа из десяти Охотников прорвалась сквозь сеть Фонарей и устремилась прямо к окнам. Казалось, что они ворвутся сквозь стекло. Защитники на Сторожевой Башни принялись вооружаться. Артемида вскинула свой лук и натянула тетиву, Калдур выхватил свои водные клинки, а Донна отцепила лассо со своего пояса. Уолли начал вибрировать на низкой частоте, и подивился странному механическому гулу, начавшему исходить от стен и пола спутника. Дик тревожно вытащил два робинранга, и напрягся в ожидании сражения. 

Охотники подлетали все ближе, один из них вскинул свою дубинку и нацелил ее прямо на стекло. Ее наконечник засветился бело-синим светом, и вся команда замерла. 

Но прямо сквозь грудь ближайшего Охотника внезапно прошел луч, поджарив его ядро и тут же деактивировав его. Спустя пару мгновений на отряд андроидов обрушился ливень лазеров, четко нанося удары, и вскоре перед окном замаячили лишь безобидные обломки уничтоженных андроидов. 

Уолли медленно выпрямился и посмотрел вправо, где стояла группа Черной Канарейки. Она разглядывала уничтоженных Охотников, но ее поза казалась расслабленной, словно она знала, что они не прорвутся. Когда она заметила растерянные взгляды Команды, то указала на стены спутника вокруг них и кивнула куда-то в сторону окна. 

− Защитная система Сторожевой Башни. Ей управляет Мистер Террифик. Он сможет выиграть для нас несколько минут. Смотрите. 

Кид Флэш не был уверен в ее словах, но послушался и снова обратил внимание на разворачивающееся сражение. Спустя несколько секунд еще одна группа Охотников прорвалась сквозь защитную сеть Фонарей, но на этот раз они заметили орбитальную пушку, которая запустила во врагов несколько ракет, да и лазеры снова не отставали. Орудия спутника легко уничтожили отряд андроидов, но Уолли заметил других Охотников, просачивающихся за линию Зеленых Фонарей. Их становилось все больше и больше, что они могли просто задавить количеством. Он видел, как светящееся оружие Фонарей менялось на щиты, когда они теряли свои позиции и их теснили назад. 

Орудия Сторожевой Башни продолжали без перерыва уничтожать Охотников, когда те подбирались все ближе. Время от времени вдалеке Уолли замечал мелькающий красный плащ: Супермен тоже находился в гуще битвы и крушил всех и вся. Капитан Атом не отставал от него: разбрасывал андроидов во все стороны. 

Но они продолжали появляться. Зеленые Фонари больше не представляли единую сеть, их раскидало во все стороны, но каждый из них продолжал в одиночку сражаться против двадцати Охотников. И каждый раз Охотникам удавалось подобраться чуть ближе, прежде чем защитная система спутника успевала уничтожить их. Уолли снова напрягся, его взгляд по-прежнему был прикован к окнам и хаотичному световому шоу снаружи. С каждой минутой кто-нибудь из врагов мог прорваться внутрь. Их было слишком много. В конечном счете Мистер Террифик мог допустить ошибку, пропустить кого-нибудь, и тогда... 

_"Иденти..."_

Объявление компьютерной системы Сторожевой Башни прервалось громким свистящим статическим шумом, и Уолли услышал гудение телепорта позади себя. Он озадаченно взглянул влево и увидел очертания наполовину телепортировавшихся фигур в каждом из трех телепортов. Ослепляющие лучи погасли, и на расстоянии не дальше двадцати шагов от них появились пятнадцать Охотников. Уолли в неверии уставился на них. Как, черт возьми, они прошли сквозь телепорты? Кид Флэш ведь не выдали _ни единого_ кода доступа, когда его пытали. Они каким-то образом взломали систему? 

− _Ложитесь!_ − резко крикнула Черная Канарейка позади них. 

Охотники вскинули свои дубинки и отправили в них череду энергетических зарядов. Уолли схватил Дика и Затанну и бросился на пол. Заряды прошли над их головами, не задев их всего лишь на пару сантиметров. Реакция остальных оказалась куда медленнее. Артемида вскинула свой лук перед собой и заблокировала один из зарядов, но другой угодил ей в плечо. Донна прыгнула перед ней и отразила выстрелы своими наручами, а Коннер закрыл Калдура и принял на себя два удара. Спустя еще секунду М`ганн выставила перед собой руки и перенаправила заряды от себя при помощи телекинеза. 

Уолли услышал загремевшие по металлическому полу ботинки Черной Канарейки, когда она бросилась к ним. Она замерла возле Калдура и Коннера, сделала глубокий вдох и испустила оглушающий крик на один из телепортов. Охотников отбросило назад бесформенным комком конечностей. 

_"Идентификация... "_

Телепорты снова ожили, и в зале появилось еще больше огромных фигур. 

− Уничтожить телепорты! − хрипло скомандовала Черная Канарейка. Она побежала вперед и издала еще один крик в сторону опрокинутых на телепорт Охотников. Сталь прогнулась под силой ее крика, и телепорт начал разрушаться сам по себе. 

Не поднимаясь с пола, Артемида прицелилась и отправила стрелу во второй телепорт. Стрела глубоко ушла в грудь Охотника и взорвалась, разорвав андроида на части, и осколки его тела вонзились в стены телепорта. Артемида выпустила еще одну стрелу в просвет между схемами и проводами, уничтожив часть телепорта, чьи обломки тут же полетели в плотную группу Охотников. 

Дик резко поднялся с пола, уклонился от энергетических зарядов и запулил два робинранга в контрольную панель третьего телепорта. Они вспыхнули, и по телепорту прошел заряд электричества, отключив его прежде, чем появилась следующая волна Охотников. Телепортированные наполовину конечности и куски тел упали на пол, все еще дергаясь и двигаясь, несмотря на отсутствующие части. 

− _Еинелдемаз!_ − выкрикнула Затанна, и четверо из девяти выживших Охотников начали двигаться, словно в замедленной съемки. Татуировки на плечах Калдура вспыхнули, и он активировал свои водные клинки. Шагнув из-за спины Коннера, он крест на крест разрезал одного из андроидов двумя тонкими, но очень твердыми клинками из воды. На мгновение андроид замер, а затем распался на четыре ровных куска, и свечение в его глазах погасло. Калдур будто бы на секунду удивился такой эффективности своего нового оружия, но быстро оправился и повернулся к другому Охотнику, который неторопливо поднимал свою дубинку. 

Коннер рванулся к еще одному андроиду и повалил его на пол. Прижав его, он с громким скрежещущим звуком ударил кулаком его прямо в грудь. К Супербою со спины шагнул другой Охотник, но Донна захватила его своим лассо и, вскрикнув от напряжения, швырнула его по воздуху в противоположную стену. Опутанный лассо Охотник врезался в металлические панели Сторожевой Башни и расплющился об них. Перекувыркнувшись в воздухе, Донна швырнула его останки обратно на пол, жестоко завершив начатое. 

Уолли устремился прямо к андроидам, которые не попали под заклинание Затанны, схватил одного за руку и при помощи инерции отбросил его подальше от своих товарищей в третий телепорт, который отключил Дик. Внутри него некоторые покореженные Охотники все еще были живы, и они могли стрелять в них из своих дубинок и пистолетов. Кид Флэш нырнул под энергетический заряд, завибрировал своей рукой на нужной частоте, воткнул ее в стену телепорта и поводил ей из стороны в сторону. А затем отскочил от телепорта, очень вовремя покинув радиус взрыва. Телепорт достиг критической точки через секунду и взорвался изнутри, поглотив Охотников. 

Уолли увидел, как Виксен коснулась каменной мордочки лисы на своем ожерелье, и словно невидимая энергия объяла ее тело. Она плавно проскочила мимо града энергетических зарядов, подпрыгнула в воздух и сильно ударила андроида в голову. Охотник упал на спину, и Виксен уже через секунду оказалась на нем. Она вцепилась когтями ему в грудь, проделала в ней глубокие рваные полосы, а затем вырвала его ядро. 

Атом Крушитель, тем временем, начал увеличиваться в размерах. Он рос все выше и выше, пока его голова почти не коснулась куполообразного потолка смотровой площадки. Затем он схватил очередного Охотника двумя огромными руками и без малейших усилий разорвал его напополам, отмахнувшись от энергетических зарядов, угодивших ему в колени, словно от каких-то букашек. 

М`ганн схватила еще одного андроида и при помощи телекинеза швырнула во второго Охотника, броню которого плавила Огонь. К тому времени, Охотников осталось лишь двое. Дик ловко перескочил через первого, когда тот направил свою дубинку ему в голову. Приземлившись позади него, Робин выхватил робинранг, воткнул андроиду в спину и отскочил в сторону, перекатившись по полу. Оружие разорвало Охотнику грудь, оторвало ему голову, и осколки полетели во все стороны. 

Калдур прикончил второго при помощи Черной Канарейки, которая упала на пол и сшибла Охотника с ног, дав Акваладу возможность вырезать ядро своими водными клинками. Когда Дина поднялась обратно на ноги, она тяжело дышала от столь частого использования своих способностей и отбросила волосы с лица. 

− Уничтожьте все телепорты! − скомандовала Черная Канарейка по линии связи при помощи своего коммуникатора, желая предупредить остальную часть Лиги, если их еще не успели атаковать в тех частях Башни, где располагались другие телепорты. − Охотники могут перемещаться через них! 

В своем наушнике Уолли расслышал ответы Зеленой Стрелы, Бэтмена, Чудо-Женщины и Черной Молнии на фоне масштабных взрывов и скрежета металла, прежде чем связь оборвалась. 

− Они пытаются запереть нас здесь, − заявила Огонь с сильным бразильским акцентом. Зеленое пламя, охватывающее ее тело, погасло, и ее черты лица снова можно было различить. 

Донна грациозно приземлилась обратно на пол, складывая свое лассо. При помощи своих клинков Калдур вернул использованную ранее воду обратно в свой рюкзак, а Затанна пыталась прийти в себя после атаки. Рядом с ней стояла М`ганн, и Уолли готов был поспорить, что они мысленно переговаривались. 

− Все хорошо, − мрачно выдохнула Черная Канарейка и подошла ближе, чтобы изучить плечо Артемиды. Кожа под костюмом была слегка обожжена, но не кровоточила, и рана не мешала движениям. Все же Черная Канарейка вытащила баллончик со спреем против ожогов из своей куртки и быстро обработала рану. − Никто из нас все равно не собирался отступать. 

Снаружи битва стала еще более неистовой. Теперь прямо за окном Уолли смог разглядеть Хэла, который сражался против семерых Охотников одновременно. Его щит постепенно разрушался, когда в него попадали безжалостные энергетические заряды. Едва заметный Марсианский Охотник подлетел ему на помощь. Он появился позади двух андроидов, воткнул свои руки прямо в их туловища и тут же снова стал плотным, вырвав их ядра. Это дало Хэлу короткую возможность не следить за своей спиной и убрать щит. 

Он вложил всю энергию своего кольца в создание мощного меча и принялся разрезать оставшихся Охотников напополам. Но через мгновение на него бросилось еще трое андроидов, столкнувшись с ним с такой силой, будто в него врезался автобус, и Хэл исчез из вида. 

Уолли сделал глубокий вдох и постарался подавить панику и волнение, засевшие где-то внутри него. Он отвернулся от окон и вместо этого сосредоточился на Дике, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься. Он не мог позволить себе паниковать. Хэл был опытным героем и одним из самых мощных орудий Лиги. Так что Уолли лучше бы держать себя в руках, иначе он может сам пострадать, когда утратит свою бдительность из-за волнения. 

− _Не забудьте_ включить свои щиты, − Черная Канарейка закончила обрабатывать плечо Артемиды и указала на жесткий металлический браслет вокруг ее запястья. − Мы не можем больше допускать ошибок. Сейчас идет бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

Уолли удивленно опустил взгляд на свои руки и ощутил вспышку тревоги. Конечно же, его щит болтался на запястье, а он совершенно забыл о нем! Уолли быстро активировал его, и услышал тихий гул, с которым вокруг его тела возник невидимый барьер. Когда он перевел взгляд на своих товарищей, то обнаружил, что они тоже включали щиты. Их забывчивость больше пугала, чем смущала, но, к счастью, никто из них не стал комментировать столь опрометчивую оплошность. 

− И помните, что сказал Киловог, − Дина ногой перевернула неподвижного Охотника на спину и наклонилась, чтобы вытащить длинный энергетический посох из-под его тела. − Если вы видите оружие Охотника, берите его. Нет смысла расходовать наше оружие, пока мы можем использовать оружие врага. 

Как только она сказала это, оба отряда принялись рыться в обломках в поисках любого сохранившегося оружия. Уолли подбежал к одному из тлеющих телепортов и вытащил из кучи уничтоженных андроидов энергетический пистолет. 

Пистолет лежал в его руке очень странно. Он не любил огнестрельное оружие, но все остальное было для него слишком тяжелым. Ему же нужно было быть молнией на ногах. К тому же, он выяснил еще во время своего побега в Сибири, что вполне неплохо целился. 

Артемида тоже выбрала пистолеты, а Затанна и Калдур предпочли такое же оружие, как и Черная Канарейка. Коннер и Донна же проигнорировали оружие. Оно бы стало им только мешаться, ведь в своем боевом стиле они были куда более эффективными без него. М`ганн неуверенно подняла с пола посох при помощи телекинеза и повертела его, чтобы изучить. А Дик взял две короткие дубинки и сунул их в крепления на своих бедрах. Они были лишь немного длиннее его эскрим, которыми он порой пользовался, поэтому у него не должно было возникнуть проблем с таким оружием. 

Атом Крушитель тоже наклонился и двумя пальцами поднял тяжелый энергетический посох, поднес его к своему лицу, закрытому маской. По сравнению с ним посох напоминал зубочистку. Изо рта Уолли вырвался невольный смешок, и все оглянулись на него. Он быстро подавил смех и смущенно опустил взгляд на свои ноги. 

− Простите... Не знаю, что на меня нашло... 

− Нет, все в порядке, − неожиданно озорно ухмыльнулась Черная Канарейка, опустив дубинку себе на плечо и упершись одной рукой себе в бок. − Все хорошо. Мы же хотим поддерживать свой моральный дух высоким. Это более важно, чем ты думаешь. 

− Как насчет состязания? − Виксен небрежно стряхивала металлическую стружку со своих когтей. Она указала согнутым пальцем на Калдура и дьявольски улыбнулась ему. − Посмотрим, какой из отрядов уничтожить больше Охотников, а? 

Ответная улыбка Калдура помогла Уолли немного расслабиться. 

− Тогда я бы сказал, что у нас перед вами значительное преимущество. 

− Считайте это небольшой форой, − Черная Канарейка высоко подняла голову и ухмыльнулась. − Подождите, пока начнется настоящая битва. 

Атом Крушитель зловеще хрустнул костяшками, что прозвучало так громко, будто обвалилась лавина. Артемида фыркнула. 

− Я вас _умоляю_. В нашей команде Кид Говорун, и он уже уничтожил куда больше Охотников, чем вы все вместе взятые. 

Команда Уолли только сплотилась после этих слов, но он лишь неловко улыбнулся, когда Огонь и Виксен оценивающе посмотрели на него. Он все еще не привык к такой славе и даже задался вопросом, не были ли они сумасшедшими, раз пытались шутить перед лицом конца света. Дик ободряюще пихнул его в плечо и рассмеялся, взглянув на отряд Черной Канарейки. 

− Но если вы хотите, мы дадим вам начать. Раз уж у вас нет такого преимущества... 

Виксен широко ухмыльнулась. Казалось, она собиралась что-то ответить, но неожиданно вся Сторожевая Башня сильно сотряслась, будто в нее врезалось что-то громадное. Все попадали на пол, отброшенные внезапной силой. Уолли ударился головой о металлическую плитку и оторопело лежал, пока над ними не зазвучала громкая сирена, пробирающая до костей. 

− Что это?! − крикнула М`ганн, не поднимаясь с пола. Рядом с ней Калдур зажал уши руками и прищурился от боли. 

− Это сигнал тревоги воздушного давления! − закричала Черная Канарейка сквозь вопящую сирену. − Это означает, что где-то пробило корпус Сторожевой Башни!


	26. Chapter 26

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**26 марта, 20:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Рой вцепился в опорную балку так крепко, как мог. Мышцы в его руках были напряжены до предела, а кости грозились выскочить из суставов. Он крепко зажмурился и закричал от боли и гнева, сопротивляясь засасывающему его в космос вакууму сквозь зияющую в корпусе центрального зала дыру. Мимо него стремительно пронеслись мусор и обломки станции и, не причинив особого ущерба, врезались в отряд Охотников, упорно забирающихся в брешь. Рой отчаянно цеплялся за гладкую металлическую балку, но пальцам было просто не за что ухватиться. Он начал соскальзывать и приложил все силы, чтобы поднять ноги и обхватить ими балку, но сила вакуума тянула их обратно. Кожаные ремни на его груди, удерживающие лук и колчан, уже скрипели от напряжения, и Рой даже задумался, не сбросить ли их, если потеря нескольких лишних килограмм позволит ему продержаться на спутнике немного дольше. 

Он приоткрыл один глаз и увидел Вопроса, цепляющегося за другую балку. Но в отличие от Роя, ему удалось закрепиться подальше от бреши в корпусе, и он справлялся куда лучше. Его шляпа исчезла, и черные короткие волосы яростно развивались на ветру, когда из зала вытягивало воздух. Его пустое лицо немного исказилось от волнения или же страха, но он также накрепко вцепился руками в металл. 

Грифтер и Большая Барда оказались в более худшем положении. Когда укрепленную обшивку прорвало, им было не за что ухватиться, и их едва не вышвырнуло в открытый космос. Но в последнюю секунду Барда вонзила свою руку в пол, и та ушла в него по локоть, а затем схватила Грифтера за крестообразную кобуру на его спине. Она потеряла свой шлем, а ее оружие с Апоколипса, которое она называла Мега-Жезлом, едва не улетело сквозь брешь, но в последнюю минуту ударилось о стену и вонзилось в нее. 

Харпера посетила внезапная мысль, что, если бы он был на месте Грифтера, то оцепенел бы от ужаса. Светловолосому герою было абсолютно не за что держаться, и он полагался только на надежность ремней и застежек своей кобуры и пальцы Барды. К тому же, Грифтер оказался буквально на первом лицу перед Охотниками и их первой целью, потому что вряд ли кто-то был способен сражаться в таком положении. 

Но он ошибался. 

Невероятно, но Грифтер дотянулся до кобуры на своих бедрах и вытащил два полуавтоматических пистолета. Красная бандана, завязанная на его лице вместо маски, трепетала на ветру, и Рой готов был поклясться, что различил под ней зловещую черную ромбовидную маску, словно он бросал вызов приближающимся Охотникам. Он начал стрелять в андроидов с нечеловеческой точностью, целясь только в тонкий стык между двумя пластинами брони, соединяющимися точно над ядром. Особые пули, разработанные Лигой, каждый раз попадали в цель, разрывая броню, словно бумагу. 

Двое из андроидов отключились сразу же после попадания, а третий задергался, когда его тело прошило электричеством. Остальные бросились врассыпную и начали окружать Грифтера и Барду с двух сторон, сопротивляясь потокам воздуха. Рой попытался придумать хоть _что-нибудь_ , что можно было сделать для спасения членов его отряда. Он выгнул шею, оглянувшись на Вопроса, и увидел, что тот исчез. Рой взволнованно перевел взгляд на брешь в корпусе. Неужели его вытянуло сквозь нее?! Харпер не видел, как это случилось. 

Тем временем, Барда дождалась, пока один из Охотников не окажется слева от Грифтера, и крикнула. 

− _Стреляй в него!_

Она отвела ту руку, которой удерживала его, в сторону и повернулась к врагам лицом. Прямо на нее летел андроид, и она ударила его ногой в грудь. Раздался громкий металлический гул, и Охотник отлетел в потолок. Грифтер же без проблем подстроился под новую позицию и продолжил стрелять чуть мимо целей, чтобы компенсировать воздушные потоки, отклоняющие траекторию пуль. У Роя подобное вычисление траектории полета заняло бы _минуты_ , и даже тогда ему пришлось бы потратить несколько стрел, прежде чем бы он наловчился. Но Грифтер подстреливал андроидов так, словно он охотился на индюшек. С завязанными глазами. Во время урагана. 

Однако их очень быстро начали задавливать количеством. 

У Грифтера закончились патроны в обоймах, и он принялся перезаряжаться, когда в него угодил энергетический заряд, но безвредно разбился о невидимый щит, окружавший его. Барда же попала прямо под удар − она отказалась от щита, предложенного Зелеными Фонарями − и хотя ее броня и нечеловеческая выносливость его выдержали, все же удар оказался неслабым. 

− _Держитесь!_ − неожиданно прозвучало в коммуникаторе Роя. − _Я пытаюсь закрыть пролом!_

Это был Мистер Террифик. По линии связи Рой слышал, как он поспешно управлял защитной системой Сторожевой Башни. Он старался одновременно уничтожать Охотников лазерами и орбитальными пушками, но их все равно было слишком много, и они продолжали залетать внутрь. 

− Поторопись! − крикнул Рой ему в ответ. Времени у них почти не осталось. 

Один из Охотников приземлился возле Барды и схватил ее за горло. Она яростно задергалась, стиснув зубы, а ее взгляд был готов метать молнии. Еще один андроид направил энергетическую дубинку на ее руку, которой она крепко вцепилась в пол, и принялся стрелять. 

Грифтер, наконец, вставил новую обойму в свой пистолет, вскинул руку и выстрелил обоим Охотникам прямо в лицо. Пули прошли сквозь их головы, и андроиды упали назад, но все же остались активными, хоть и ранеными. Тем не менее, их обоих засосало в дыру, и они исчезли из вида. Отшвырнув третьего Охотника от себя, Барда в замешательстве уставилась на Грифтера. Ее длинные черные волосы развивались на ветру. 

− Ты не забыл, что выстрел в голову не уничтожает наших врагов? 

− Прости, дорогая, − Грифтер пожал плечами и усмехнулся. − Привычка − вторая натура. Кроме того, это сработало. 

От порыва ветра его бандана немного приподнялась, открыв нижнюю половину его лица. Он ухмылялся, действительно _ухмылялся_ , словно все происходящее казалось ему веселым. Рой с неверием уставился на эту парочку, по прежнему цепляясь за свою балку. 

Черт возьми, кого вообще поставили с ним в один отряд?! 

− _Внимание! Нано-роботы готовы. Не расслабляйтесь!_ − предупредил их Мистер Террифик, и Рой задался вопросом, о чем он вообще говорил. Как он собирался закрыть брешь в разорванном металле? 

Он оглянулся на зияющий пролом и прищурился, чтобы видеть лучше. Края покореженных панелей начали светиться ярко-красным, и казалось, что дыра... сужалась? Металл быстро восстанавливался, но все же недостаточно быстро. Один из Охотников уклонился от атак Большой Барды и Грифтера и устремился прямо на Роя. Его сердце сжалось, и он поспешно вытащил горсть стрел из своего колчана, пытаясь решить, какую лучше использовать, и стоило ли пожертвовать своей хваткой за балку. Возможно... 

Он уже мысленно готовился к возможному падению в космос, когда внезапно сквозь брешь в зал хлынула волна зеленого света. Она обрушилась на группу Охотников, пытающихся прорваться внутрь, и отшвырнула их в сторону. А затем пролом запечатала зеленая заплатка, остановив шквальный поток уходящего кислорода. Снаружи Рой различил Киловога − тот крепко удерживал свою конструкцию. 

Когда его больше не пыталось затянуть в космос, Харпер отпустил балку и упал на пол. Охотник, летевший на него, промахнулся и врезался в опорную колонну. Рой перекатился, вскочил на ноги, машинально выхватил свой лук, выбрал прошибающую броню стрелу и выстрелил андроиду в спину. Наконечник стрелы начал вращаться, и она врезалась в блестящий красно-синий металл, прокладывая путь к ядру. Во все стороны от нее посыпалась металлическая стружка. 

Тяжелые шаги предупредили его, что сзади к нему приближался еще один Охотник, и Рой повернулся как раз в тот момент, когда во врага на полной скорости врезался другой андроид, и они оба отлетели в сторону. Удивленно отскочив назад, он увидел недалеко от себя Барду − та стояла в позе подающего в бейсболе. Мрачно ухмыльнувшись, она выпрямилась и бросилась туда, где нано-роботы заканчивали заделывать пролом. Схватив свой Мега-Жезл, она без всякого труда вытащила его из стены и открыла ответный огонь по Охотникам. 

Приготовив еще одну стрелу, Рой быстро осмотрел поле битвы и постарался сделать глубокий вдох разряженного воздуха. В центральном зале вместе с ними оказалось не меньше двух дюжин Охотников, покрывающих их бесконечным потоком энергетических зарядов. Барда разносила андроидов, как груша для сноса зданий, а Грифтер кружил возле стен и медленно заманивал отбившихся от основной группы Охотников в одну большую кучу в центре зала. 

Рой не особо понял его замысел, но все же последовал примеру Грифтера и тоже принялся теснить андроидов к центру. В процессе его щит принял на себя несколько ударов, но все же от большинства выстрелов Рой уклонился. Он уже собирался взяться за очередного одиночку, когда Барда просто отшвырнула его к остальным и замерла. 

Харпер уже хотел было спросить, для чего они делали все это, когда в коммуникаторе раздался нетерпеливый голос Грифтера. 

− _Давай, Красный. У тебя из нас самая мощная артиллерия._

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, чего они от него хотели, но затем до него дошло. Рой вытащил стрелу со взрывчатой дробью и запустил ее над головами Охотников. Стрела перекрутилась в воздухе и приземлилась в центр плотной группы андроидов. Когда наконечник ударился об пол, он рассыпался на множество маленьких осколков, запрыгавших в различных направлениях в пространстве между Охотниками, а затем каждый из осколков взорвался по отдельности. 

Взрыв полностью уничтожил андроидов. Во все стороны полетели тяжелые конечности и куски брони, и Охотники попадали на пол. Рой опустил руки и увидел, как Грифтер вышел из-за опорной колонны, за которой укрылся. 

− Стреляй в потолок. 

Сердце Роя едва ли не выскочило из груди при звуке холодного спокойного голоса позади себя. В панике он обернулся и увидел Вопроса − тот с обыденным видом опирался о балку, за которую Рой цеплялся еще несколько минут назад. Он скрестил руки на груди, а на его голове снова была его _чертова шляпа!_ Какого хрена..?! 

Вопрос поднял палец и указал вверх. Взгляд Роя последовал в нужном направлении, и он заметил на потолке, прямо над павшими Охотниками, широкий круг трещин, подобных паутине. В центре круга был нарисован маленький красный крестик. 

Харпер нахмурился и мрачно взглянул на Вопроса.

− Где, черт возьми, тебя _носило?_

− Я нарушал устойчивость опор потолка, − просто ответит тот и поправил перчатки на своих руках, словно его заявление имело какой-то смысл. 

− Как ты вообще забрался туда..? − и снова в голове Роя вспыхнул вопрос, какие люди достались ему в отряд. 

Но все же он выпустил стрелу со взрывчаткой в крест на потолке, и тот рухнул, словно стекло. Четыре сотни фунтов металлических обломков обрушились прямо на Охотников, завершая работу. 

Грифтер одобрительно присвистнул и направился к куче искореженных Охотников и металлических обломков. Перепрыгивая от останков к останкам, он принялся изучать ущерб и приканчивал каждого андроида, который все еще был активен. 

− Это была весьма крутая стрела, Красный. Ты сам ее сделал? 

− По большей части да, − пожал плечами Рой. Рассчитать вес наконечника этой стрелы немного помог ему Уолли. 

Грифтер туже затянул узел своей банданы на затылке, лениво взъерошил свои светлые волосы и сунул оба пистолета обратно в кобуры на своих бедрах.

− Мне нравится твой стиль. 

Рою хотелось спросить, какой стиль он имел ввиду: тот, когда он беспомощно цеплялся за металлическую балку, пока все остальные надирали Охотникам задницы, или тот, когда он просто стоял с открытым ртом, словно новобранец, и смотрел, как все остальные надирали Охотникам задницы. 

Барда спасла его от необходимости отвечать. Она сунула руку в груду дымящихся обломком, оставшихся от андроидов, и вытащила тяжелый энергетический посох. Быстро оглядев его, она с презрительным видом отбросила его в сторону. Он явно не шел ни в какое сравнение с ее Мега-Жезлом. 

− Для людей без суперспособностей, вы все дрались очень хорошо. 

Рой только закатил глаза, но ни Грифтер, ни Вопрос не казались ничуть раздраженными ее словами. Грифтер только мрачно усмехнулся и вскинул голову, глядя на нее. 

− Кто сказал, что у меня нет суперсил? 

Он вытянул руку в сторону энергетического посоха, который вытащила Барда, и тот взмыл в воздух сам по себе. Шокировано распахнув глаза, Рой наблюдал, как посох тяжело повернулся вокруг своей оси. А затем он услышал голос Грифтера в своей голове. Не через коммуникатор, а в своих мыслях. 

− _Я привык считать своей главной суперсилой красоту. Правда, вам сложно судить... из-за маски._

Харпер внезапно ощетинился и мрачно взглянул на Грифтера, который наверняка подмигнул Барде под своей банданой. 

− У тебя есть телепатия и телекинез, а ты до сих пор не использовал их во время битвы?! _Почему?!_

Грифтер пожал плечами, уселся на один из металлических обломков и указал на Барду. 

− Но ведь без сил сражаться куда интереснее. Кроме того, если бы я использовал их, тогда Большая Красавица бы меня не спасла. И это бы разбило мое крошечное сердечко. 

Барда выгнула бровь, очевидно не впечатленная его словами. Она возвышалась над ним по крайней мере на полметра. 

− Я замужем. 

− Так и быть, я готов закрыть на это глаза, − вежливо фыркнул Грифтер, уткнувшись подбородком себе в кулак. 

Рой едва не хрустнул шеей. Он в раздражении всплеснул руками и с негодованием указал на уже затянутый пролом в корпусе Сторожевой Башни. 

− Тебе не нужно было ждать спасения от нее! Мы все могли только что погибнуть, и твои способности отлично бы нам помогли! 

− Неа, − беспечно ответил Грифтер, снова поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая свои черные военные штаны. − Мы справились. 

− Где Вопрос? − неожиданно спросила Барда и прищурилась, осматривая комнату с плохо скрываемым достоинством. 

На мгновение гнев Роя утих, и он тоже обернулся, взглянув туда, где чуть ранее Вопрос опирался о балку. Безликий герой исчез. Снова. Рой яростно вздохнул и потер глаза. Теперь он абсолютно точно был уверен, что ему хотелось сменить отряд.

**Термосфера Земли**  
 **26 марта, 20:15 по восточному стандартному времени**

Было больше похоже, словно он не пытался сражаться с Охотниками за головами в космосе, а плыл в море Охотников. Как-то однажды, когда он еще учился в старшей школе, он сбежал из дома на рок-концерт. Происходящее сейчас очень напоминало ему тот день. Ну, только без всех смертей и разрушений. 

Хэл вскинул руку с кольцом перед собой, сжал ее в кулак и поддержал другой рукой. Он вкладывал всю свою концентрацию в поддержание щита, но подобный стиль боя был для него _непривычен_. Обычно он с головой кидался в гущу схватки, а не защищал себя. 

− Врагам когда-нибудь настанет конец?! − прорычал Хэл, пытаясь удержать свою конструкцию, пока трое Охотников без устали атаковали его. Он превратил свой щит в тупое копье и устремился на андроидов, быстро перекувыркнувшись в воздухе, чтобы избежать летящих в него зарядов. Охотников отбросило назад, и Хэл воспользовался открывшимся шансом. Он создал большой пулемет и принялся расстреливать всех андроидов, которые подбирались к нему слишком близко. 

− Что не так, Джордан? Битва кажется тебе слишком напряженной? 

Хэл поднял взгляд и увидел над собой Гая. Тот избивал Охотника светящейся шипованной перчаткой размером с ногу Киловога. 

_Черт. Только не этот тупица._

Гай перекувыркнулся и превратил перчатку в большую теннисную ракетку. 

− Принимай подачу! − крикнул он и врезал ракеткой по плотному отряду Охотников, отправив их прямо к Хэлу. 

Джордан быстро сотворил такую же ракетку и ударил ей по приближающимся снарядам-андроидам, разбив их на кусочки. 

_Но полезный тупица..._

− Это вам не игра, раззявы! − проревел Киловог. Его кольцо погасло со оглушительным звуковым ударом. − Давайте серьезнее! 

Гарднер только ухмыльнулся и поправил воротник своей кожаной жилетки, а затем сорвался с места и отсалютовал. 

− Слушаюсь, сэр! 

Хэл бросил на него противоречивый взгляд и только развернулся, когда услышал крик одного из Фонарей. Инопланетянку Лайру с фиолетовой кожей и огненно-рыжими волосами нещадно колотили. А еще двое Охотников держали ее за руки и пытались оторвать ту, на которой было надето кольцо. 

− Осторожней! − крикнул ей Хэл и швырнул в андроидов зеленый автобус на полной скорости. 

Лайра подняла взгляд, услышав его, и рванула вверх, когда автобус врезался во врагов. Создав зазубренное копье, она воткнула его в шею одного из Охотников, и оно прошило его туловище насквозь. Она тут же яростно вырвала копье из его останков и швырнула его в следующего Охотника. 

− Следи за своей спиной, Джордан! 

Он не успел отреагировать, и энергетический заряд угодил ему прямо между лопаток, словно бита для бейсбола. Неслабый удар вышиб из его легких весь воздух. Но Хэл быстро оправился и использовал инерцию, чтобы развернуться в воздухе и уничтожить Охотника лучом чистого света. Он провел им вокруг себя и разрезал отряд Охотников, который бросился за другим Фонарем. Еще один энергетический заряд попал ему в плечо и едва не вывихнул его. Хэл только стиснул зубы и открыл ответный огонь. 

Вот когда он увидел окна смотровой площадки Сторожевой Башни. Охотники облепили все стекло, словно насекомые, и методично стреляли в него. Сквозь просветы в плотном покрывале красно-синей брони Хэл различил Атома Крушителя, Виксен и часть ноги Аквалада. 

Его сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз. 

Там же находились Уолли и Дина. Если Охотники прорвутся... 

− Черт, − выругался Хэл и устремился к Сторожевой Башне. Если с ними хоть что-нибудь случится, Барри сначала ударит его электричеством, а затем Олли нашпигует его стрелами. Он коснулся коммуникатора и включил микрофон. − Они прорываются на смотровую площадку! Супс, мне нужно подкрепление! 

− _Я не даю им прорваться в ангар с другой стороны Башни_ , − ответил Кларк, и на фоне Хэл расслышал взрывы и громовые удары. − _Я не могу улететь отсюда!_

Джордан громко выругался и полетел быстрее. По стеклу начали расползаться большие трещины. Его облепило больше пятидесяти Охотников, и окно вряд ли долго продержится − трещины только разрастались и ветвились, словно молнии. 

− Террифик, тебе скоро придется заделывать еще одну дыру в обшивке Сторожевой Башни! − Хэл связался с центром спутника, где располагался реактор. Именно оттуда Мистер Террифик управлял защитными системами. − Готовься! 

В ответ половина орбитальных пушек развернулась в сторону корпуса. Террифик открыл огонь по Охотникам, стараясь уничтожить их и не повредить стекло, но было уже слишком поздно. 

Хэл в ужасе смотрел, как стекло проломилось внутрь, и его осколки сразу же вытянуло наружу жадным вакуумом космоса. Он увидел, как каждого в комнате сбило с ног и протащило к пролому, но затем они резко замерли в воздухе, словно их схватило что-то невидимое. Он не стал тратить время, создал широкую большую панель и крепко прижал ее на место стекла. Он закрыл огромный разрыв и остановил порывы вырывающегося воздуха, которые угрожали всех сдуть, но вместе с этим втолкнул в зал всех Охотников, что маячили возле стекла, и запер их вместе с отрядами Уолли и Дины. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что они справятся. 

Неожиданно на его спину без всяких предупреждений обрушился шквал энергетических зарядов, и Хэл едва не утратил контроль над своей световой конструкцией. 

− _Нет!_

Просвечивающая зеленая панель вздрогнула и пару раз мигнула, прежде чем он снова усилием воли взял ее под контроль. Хэл оглянулся через плечо и увидел очередной поток энергетических зарядов, летящих прямо в него. Он похолодел. Он не мог одновременно прикрывать себя щитом и удерживать конструкцию на месте стекла. 

Поэтому он просто прижал ноги ближе к своей груди и сложил руки перед собой, пытаясь хоть как-то защититься, когда на него обрушился артиллерийский огонь. Когда первый заряд угодил в его руку, он ощутил пылающую боль, которая продолжала разгораться только сильнее, пока заряды били его по ребрам, ногам и лицу. Хэл выдохнул и скользнул на несколько метров ниже, чтобы избежать ударов Охотников. Но те, все как один, изменили свою траекторию и устремились за ним. 

Но неожиданно в них откуда-то сбоку врезалась самая детализированная конструкция бульдозера, которую Хэл когда-либо видел. Охотников отбросило на значительное расстояние. Джордан схватился за свой бок и поднял взгляд. Его правый глаз быстро опухал. 

Прямо к нему летел Джон, вскинув свою руку с кольцом. 

− Мне показалось, или ты пытался умереть? 

− Мне нужно удержать эту панель до тех пор, пока Террифик не восстановит окна своими нано-штучками, − упрямо выдохнул Хэл и отплюнул изо рта кровь. Та повисла в космическом пространстве. 

− Оставь это мне, − кивнул Джон и превратил свой бульдозер в похожую панель такого же размера и формы, как у Хэла, только более надежную. Среди всех Зеленых Фонарей Земли, да и среди большей части Корпуса, у Джона получались самые сложные и надежные конструкции. Он заменил грубоватую панель Хэла своей и закрепил ее на корпусе Сторожевой Башни зелеными заклепками по краям. − Отправляйся на помощь Супермену и Капитану Атому. Они защищают ангар. А я здесь справлюсь. 

− Но кому-нибудь нужно прикрывать тебе спину! − возразил Хэл, стараясь не обращать внимание на запах обожженной кожи и дырки в его форме. − Поверь моему опыту. 

− Кажется, у меня всегда это неплохо получалось, − сзади него прозвучал резкий женский голос. Хэл повернулся и увидел приближающуюся к ним Катму. Коругарианка приблизилась к Джону и встала к нему спина к спине, сжав руку, покрытую красной кожей, в кулак и заняв защитную стойку. Она отбросила с глаз свои черные волосы и уверенно ухмыльнулась Хэлу. 

Джордан быстро осмотрел своих товарищей, убрал свою конструкцию и кивнул. 

− Закрывайте эту брешь так, словно от этого зависят ваши жизни. 

В последний раз оглянувшись на окно, он увидел, что герои на смотровой площадке яростно сражались с Охотниками. Уолли и Дик дрались так слажено и яростно, уничтожали цели вокруг себя и прикрывали друг другу спины. А вокруг Дины от ее неслышных криков колебался воздух. Она уничтожала врагов, совсем не сдерживаясь. 

Хэл надеялся, что с ними все будет в порядке. Он обогнул Сторожевую Башню и полетел ближе к обшивке, уклонившись от перекрестного огня лазеров и энергетических зарядов. Не снижая скорости полета, он быстро осмотрел Охотников, вынес около дюжины тех, что нападали на его товарищей-Фонарей. Один из андроидов отделился от основной группы и бросился за ним в погоню, очевидно посчитав его слабой целью. Он принялся стрелять в спину Хэла и подлетал все ближе, пока они летели вдоль внешней обшивки Сторожевой Башни. 

Хэл уклонился от зарядов, маневрируя между выступающими сегментами космической станции. Перевернувшись на спину прямо в полете, Джордан открыл ответный огонь. Если он что и умел делать, так это летать. Он был пилотом _задолго_ до того, как его приняли в Корпус Зеленых Фонарей, и он все еще оставался в этом самым лучшим. Какой-то шаблонный робот массового производства не мог сравниться с ним. Хэл направился прямо к изогнутому узкому туннелю под жилым крылом Сторожевой Башни. Он никогда не упускал возможности пролететь сквозь него, даже если ему было совсем не по пути. 

Туннель был сделан в качестве меры безопасности, чтобы в случае необходимости жилое крыло могло отколоться от остальной Сторожевой Башни. Его изгибающиеся под резкими углами желоба представляли собой непреодолимую опасность. Хэл устремился прямо в один из них и крепче прижал руки к своим бокам, нырнув в зияющую черноту. Охотник последовал за ним, продолжая стрелять. Хэл быстро повернул налево, затем направо, точно рассчитал время и скользнул вниз под углом девяносто градусов в экстренный выход из туннеля, которым он никогда прежде не пользовался. Охотник позади него совершенно не мог просчитать все настолько точно и разбился о стену туннеля с громким взрывом. 

Хэл появился по другую сторону от жилого крыла и широко ухмыльнулся, бросив удовлетворенный взгляд за свое плечо. А затем он взглянул на ангар. 

Улыбка мгновенно исчезла с его лица. 

Бесчисленное количество Охотников, облепивших внешние шлюзы ангара, казалось ужасающим. Хэл едва мог видеть двери. Супермен носился вокруг со скоростью, хоть и медленнее скорости Барри, но все же за ним непросто было уследить. Он вонзал свои кулаки в тела Охотников и отбрасывал их так далеко в космос, как только мог, плавил их в неузнаваемые комки металла своим тепловым зрением и даже замораживал некоторых намертво своим дыханием. Удары Охотников для него казались не больнее укусов муравья, а он разрывал их на куски голыми руками. Но как только он выносил одного, его место тут же занимали двадцать других. 

Капитан Атом дрался почти также. Он парил, окруженный множеством андроидов. Он поглощал взрыв за взрывом и перенаправлял энергию обратно, обращая оружие Охотников против них самих. 

Но они едва справлялись в этой куче мале из Охотников, не то, чтобы еще успевать защищать ангар. Хэл бросился в битву, разбросал андроидов в стороны при помощи своих конструкций, проложив себе путь к дверям ангара. Получалось не так быстро, но он продолжал беспорядочно раскидывать Охотников, пока не добрался до них. 

Андроиды возле дверей так стремились прорваться внутрь, что большую часть времени просто игнорировали Хэла, и это его невероятно взбесило. 

Джордан создал гигантский зеленый шпатель и всунул его между Охотниками и Сторожевой Башней. Оттолкнув большую половину из них, он услышал, как Супермен выкрикнул его имя. Хэл развернулся и вскинул руку, готовый встретить Охотников, устремившихся на него и стреляющих энергетическими зарядами. 

Но вместо этого он увидел огромный космический корабль размером с круизный лайнер. Он не атаковал, но приближался к ним сверху, словно собирался пристыковаться. Хэл стряхнул с себя удивление и придал своей конструкции вид огромного гарпуна. Посмотрим, как понравится Охотникам, когда он разнесет корабль и зашвырнет его на солнце. 

− Зеленый Фонарь, _остановись!_ − в тревоге воскликнул Капитан Атом.

Хэл уже прицеливался, но замер и в замешательстве оглянулся на своих товарищей. 

Супермен продолжал яростно раскидывать Охотников во все стороны, но пытался взглянуть на него. Его зрачки светились красным, показывая, что он использовал свое рентгеновское зрение. 

− На борту люди! 

Сердце Хэла рухнуло в пятки, и он оглянулся на корабль. Это было плохо. До сих пор они могли сражаться в полную силу, не сдерживаясь, и пользоваться самым мощным оружием, не контролируя силу ударов. Но с живыми врагами придется быть более осторожными. 

− Это заложники или последователи? − выкрикнул Хэл, уже и так зная ответ. 

− Последователи, − подтвердил его догадку Супермен. 

Хэл сделал глубокий вдох и мрачно уставился на корабль. Он не мог позволить ему пройти мимо себя.


	27. Chapter 27

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **26 марта, 20:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Диана стояла в центре ангара с мечом в одной руке и лассо в другой. Она прямо и уверенно держала голову, уставившись в космос сквозь узкие, прямоугольные окна по обеим сторонам от воздушных шлюзов. Свечение зеленых конструкций Хэла Джордана и шквал огня из оружия Охотников было единственным, что она видела на фоне темноты. То и дело Сторожевую Башню сотрясала очередная сильная атака. 

Диана только сильнее стиснула рукоять своего меча и, мрачно нахмурившись, наблюдала за битвой, разворачивающейся снаружи. 

Рядом с ней, неосознанно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял Капитан Марвел. Он то и дело взволнованно оглядывался по сторонам и стискивал зубы, буквально заставляя нервы Дианы зудеть. Ее отношения с юным героем сильно улучшились с тех пор, как она справилась со своим неодобрением касательно настоящего возраста Билли и смогла смириться с тем фактом, что он скрыл его от остальных членов Лиги. Она пыталась заставить себя быть более толерантной, чтобы он мог обратиться к ней за советом. Или же выбрал ее своей наставницей, если бы захотел. Однако, она все еще порой считала его слишком юным и даже наивным. 

Охотница и Лед заняли выгодную позицию на балках над воздушными шлюзами по обе стороны от них. Охотница держала наготове свой заряженный арбалет и не отрывала взгляда от дверей в ожидании врагов. Ее напряженная поза выдавала готовность бросится в битву. 

− Возможно, вам стоит отойти с линии огня, принцесса, − окликнула Диану Шаера, тоже устроившись под потолком, словно на насесте. 

Диана не взглянула на нее. 

− Я встречаю своих врагов с поднятой головой. 

− Ну если ты так хочешь умереть, − сухо заметила Охотница. Она глянула в сторону Дианы краем зрения и с осуждением выгнула бровь. 

Диана ощетинилась на ее слова, но не выдала своего раздражения. Они оставались товарищами по отряду. Не стоило давать волю разногласиям между ними прямо перед битвой. Лучше она просто _покажет_ им, что она имеет ввиду. 

− _Чудо-Женщина_ , − неожиданно в ее коммуникаторе прозвучал голос Кларка. − _К вам направляются неприятности_. 

− Готовьтесь, − тихо предупредила она своих товарищей. Все напряглись, а Диана снова прислушалась к Супермену. 

− _К ангару приближается корабль Охотников. Зеленый Фонарь уничтожил все его двигатели, но он не замедляет хода, и мы не можем уничтожить его. На борту люди. Последователи_ , − сообщил он. 

Диана мысленно вздохнуло. В этом не было ничего хорошего. Без сомнения, последователи будут вооружены также, как и Охотники, что означало − у отряда Дианы не будет преимущества. Они не смогут драться в полную силу, чтобы не рисковать их жизнями. 

И она не сомневалась, что Охотники добивались от людей именно этого. Они врали им и промывали мозги, только чтобы использовать их в качестве живого щита. 

− _Трусы_ , − с горечью выплюнула она. 

Над собой она услышала возбужденный шелест крыльев Хоуквумен. 

− А ты сомневалась в этом? 

− Сколько их на борту? − мрачно спросила Диана по линии связи. 

− _Около сотни. Мне жаль, но мы не можем остановить их. Нам едва удается двигаться здесь_ , − его напряженный голос был полон раздражения. 

− Тогда пусть приходят, − она сделала глубокий вдох, успокаивая свой гнев, сощурилась и уставилась на дверь. − Ты принесешь куда больше пользы _снаружи_ Сторожевой Башни. А мы позаботимся о ее защите здесь. 

Спутник содрогнулся от удара с кораблем, и Лед с Охотницей едва не сбросило с их позиций над дверьми шлюзов. 

− _Теперь они ваши_ , − услышала последнее предупреждение Диана, и канал связи наполнил статический шум. Амазонка выключила свой коммуникатор и откинула волосы с лица, принимая на себя командование своим отрядом. 

− Лед, покрой пол толстым неровным слоем. Последователи не смогут перемещаться на скользкой поверхности в своей тяжелой броне, − быстро велела она. Беловолосая героиня кивнула и тут же принялась за работу, вытянув обе руки и принявшись замораживать пол со своего места. 

− Постойте, − начал Капитан Марвел слишком уж детским тоном для его мужественного голоса. − Я знаю, что ты, я и Хоуквумен будем в порядке, но как будут сражаться Охотница и Лед? Они же не могут летать. 

− Лед лучше всех из нас приспосабливается к скользким условиям, − заверила его Диана. 

− И я бы не начала сражаться с преступностью, если бы боялась какого-то мороза, − дерзко произнесла Охотница, отмахнувшись от его беспокойства. − Ты знаешь, как холодно бывает в Готэме зимой? 

Когда Лед создала высокое широкое заграждение между крыльями ангара для укрытия, Диана продолжила. 

− Охотница, действуй скрытно и вырубай их прежде, чем они заметят тебя. Целься в суставы и позвоночник. 

И снова Билли прервал ее. 

− Но они же люди! Мы не можем убивать их! 

− Нет, − очень спокойно ответила ему Диана. − Но эти последователи предали свою планету, запудрили ли им мозги или нет. Мы не можем убивать их, но мы можем _покалечить_ их. 

− Я согласна, − Билли побелел от страха, но Охотница мрачно ухмыльнулась. Ее склонность к жестоким методам против злодеев была широко известна. Обычно она только настраивала против героини других членов Лиги, но сейчас методы Охотницы были как никогда в тему. 

− Капитан Марвел и Хоуквумен, вы нападете с воздуха, − бесстрашно продолжила Диана. − Я встречу их в центре зала вместе со Льдом. Все понятно? 

− Ты слышишь себя?! − пришел в смятение Билли. − Ты говоришь о том, чтобы калечить людей! Лига Справедливости так не поступает! 

− Не поступает, ты прав, − голос Чудо-Женщины смягчился, и она подошла к Билли, опустила ладонь на его мощную руку. − Но у нас нет выбора. На кону стоит наш мир, и эти последователи совершенно точно знали, на что идут, когда согласились атаковать Лигу Справедливости. Подобная безответственность должна иметь последствия. 

− Разве мы не можем спасти их? − его взгляд наполнился испугом и печалью, и Диану сильно тронуло то, насколько _добрым_ он был. Он все еще оставался юным и наивным, но тем не менее, у него была самая светлая душа, которую она только встречала. 

− Мы попытаемся, − тихо и с сожалением ответила она. − Но мы не сможем _никому_ помочь, если окажемся побеждены. Сначала нам нужно защитить себя, а когда мы выйдем победителями в сражении, тогда разберемся и с последователями. 

Билли все еще не был рад подобному положению дел, но он промолчал, принимая ее аргументы, и удрученно кивнул. 

Двери воздушных шлюзов издали громкий металлический скрип, разнесшийся по всему ангару с высокими потолками. Механизмы задрожали, и затем внешние двери начали медленно разъезжаться в стороны. 

− Должно быть, они снова взломали нашу систему, как было с телепортами, − Шаера похлопала своей булавой из N-металла по ладони, и шипастая головка вспыхнула электричеством. 

Диана лишь равнодушно кивнула. 

− Не пытайтесь остановить их. Мы готовы к встрече с врагом. 

Внешние двери медленно приоткрывались все шире и шире, а затем на широкую площадку сразу за ними хлынули последователи Охотников в красно-синей космической броне и шлемах. Они продолжали прибывать бесконечным потоком, после чего внешние двери снова закрылись. Камера наполнилась кислородом, и начали открываться внутренние двери. 

Последователи оказались до нелепого нетренированными. Вместо того, чтобы атаковать, прежде чем полностью откроются шлюзы, они просто беззащитно стояли в замкнутом пространстве. Охотница не стала упускать возможность. Она выпустила целую обойму арбалетных болтов в коленные чашечки впереди стоящих людей. 

Их броня оказалась не такой непробиваемой, как броня андроидов, и некоторые болты прошили металл насквозь. 

С удивленными болезненными криками последователи упали на землю, и их ряды сбились. Самые догадливые быстро укрылись за телами поверженных товарищей и открыли ответный огонь, но Охотница уже исчезла в тенях. Диана встала более устойчиво и подняла руки, чтобы отразить энергетические заряды своими браслетами. Последователи оказались вооружены такими же пистолетами, дубинками и посохами, как и Охотники. Амазонке уже не терпелось увидеть, знали ли они, как ими пользоваться в бою. 

Сменив позицию, Охотница продолжила осыпать врагов болтами, но когда она остановилась, чтобы перезарядиться, последовали наконец выбежали из своего укрытия. Первые несколько рядов едва ступили на приготовленную им ловушку изо льда, как потеряли равновесие и рухнули на пол. Следующие за ними, как и ожидалось, запнулись об упавших товарищей и тоже попадали. 

Это было бы даже забавно, если бы Диану так не злило неуважение Охотников к своим прислужникам. Их использовали в качестве пешек, жертвовали ни за что. Но Диана постаралась выбросить эту мысль из головы. Сейчас было не время сочувствовать врагам. 

Вот Хоуквумен определенно не чувствовала никакой жалости к ним. Она бросилась сверху с яростным криком и ударила булавой прямо по полу среди упавших последователей. От булавы разлетелись молнии и прошили последователей, а тех, кто еще стоял на ногах, отбросило ударной волной. 

Пока они не успели подняться, лед под ними забугрился и принялся захватывать их руки и ноги, подобно оковам. Хоуквумен еще раз ударила булавой и бросилась к шлюзу, пока энергетические заряды безвредно разбивались о ее щит. 

Диана вступила в бой сразу же после нее. Один из последователей направил на нее свой посох, и она отбила его мечом, перенесла вес на одну ногу и отбросила врага на несколько метров. Выхватив лассо, Диана опутала им другого последователя. Обернув второй конец лассо вокруг своей ноги, амазонка бросилась на пол, чтобы избежать попадания энергетического заряда, который пролетел прямо над ее головой и сбил с ног женщину-последователя, что стояла позади нее. Та упала на спину, и Диана ударила ее локтем в живот. Металл сплющился вокруг ее тела, словно алюминиевая банка, и амазонка расслышала рваный выдох последователя. 

Вскочив обратно на ноги, Чудо-Женщина схватила ближайшего к ней врага, также смяв его броню и заключив его в подобие металлического корсета, и отшвырнула его в сторону. Подняв взгляд, Диана увидела, как Шаера раскидывала противников во все стороны. Один из последователей, стоявший позади нее, нацелил свою дубинку в затылок тангарианки. Диана выхватила ее из рук владельца при помощи своего лассо и ловко поймала ее в воздухе, а затем направила ее на последователя и выстрелила ему в ноги. 

Билли атаковал менее жестоко. Он приземлился за спинами группы последователей и один раз хлопнул в ладоши, создав массивную и разрушительную воздушную волну. Окна ангара дрогнули, и даже в ушах зазвенело. Его единственная атака уложила треть еще стоявших на ногах последователей. 

Охотница и Хоуквумен постепенно снижали оставшееся количество еще способных атаковать врагов, принимая энергетические удары на свои щиты, а не на себя. Лед превратила ангар в постоянно изменяющуюся ледяную крепость. Она управляла ледяными осколками, стреляла ими во врагов, прикрывала своих товарищей по команде, создавала подвижные снежные штормы, которые ослепляли последователей, и примораживала к полу всех, кто замирал на месте дольше пяти секунд. 

Пока что они выигрывали: заставляли последователей отступать и вырубали их без убийств. 

Вот когда все же сломался первый щит. Шаера и Диана принимали на себя большую часть ударов, находясь в эпицентре сражения. И первой свой невидимый щит потеряла тангарианка. Он отключился с громким щелчком, но Хоуквумен не обратила на это внимание. Она продолжала размахивать своей булавой, замерев в воздухе прямо над полем битвы. 

В ее крыло один за другим попали два энергетических заряда. Первый прогнул его внутрь и подпалил перья, а второй угодил в тоже место и пробил его насквозь. Диана услышала ее рваный болезненный крик и увидела, как та рухнула на пол посреди толпы последователей. Они все тут же направили свое оружие на нее и приготовились стрелять. 

− Вырубите их! − выкрикнула Диана и бросилась на помощь своей подруге. Она отшвырнула одного из последователей со своего пути, ударила рукоятью своего меча другого в лицо, и прошмыгнула между ног третьего, поставив ему подножку. 

Билли прыгнул в воздух и приземлился возле Шаеры, встав над ней и воспользовавшись своим все еще активным щитом, чтобы прикрыть ее. Он отпихнул очередного последователя в грудь, а второго отбросил мощным апперкотом. 

Охотница покрыла остальных последователей градом арбалетных болтов, выдав свое местоположение, но открыв Диане возможность расчистить путь. Последователи направили свое оружие на героиню в фиолетовом костюме, и Охотница спрыгнула на пол, когда они уничтожили балкон комнаты управления, на котором она пряталась. 

Когда Диана добралась до Хоуквумен, крылатая воительница уже поднялась обратно на ноги с помощью Билли. Ее маска была повреждена ударом энергетического заряда, и она со стоном отвращения сорвала ее со своей головы. Ее взгляд пылал яростью, а мягкие оранжевые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Шаера прижимала свое поврежденное крыло ближе к своему телу. Края раны на нем были обожженными, но не кровоточили. 

− Ты все еще можешь сражаться? − быстро спросила Диана, когда Шаера подняла свою булаву. 

− Попробуй остановить меня! − яростно выкрикнула Хоуквумен. Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов, но вновь обрела равновесие и бросилась на врагов, завопив от злости. Некоторые из последователей замерли при виде ее, но большая их часть в тревоге и ужасе отступили назад и попытались улететь. 

Диана улыбнулась. Перед ними были не безэмоциональные андроиды, а живые люди. Несовершенные человеческие существа, и их можно было напугать. Чудо-Женщина обменялась взглядами с Билли, а затем снова бросилась в битву. Она вывихнула очередному последователю плечо, перекувыркнулась в воздухе и ударила ногой по безлицему шлему. 

Повернувшись кругом, она собиралась ударить еще одного последователя по голове, когда Сторожевая Башня снова содрогнулась, и большая часть врагов попадали на пол. Диана удержалась на ногах и нахмурилась, когда снова зазвучал сигнал воздушной тревоги. 

Источник опасности располагался не в ангаре, значит, прорыв обшивки произошел в другой части Башни. За ним последовал еще один удар, и Диана ощутила тревогу. Два удара. _Два_ пролома в обшивке один за другим. Мистер Террифик и защитная система Сторожевой Башни были не в состоянии справиться с огромным количеством врагов, что означало − и Фонари, и Супермен там, снаружи, тоже справлялись с большим трудом. 

Чудо-Женщина впала в бешенство и принялась разбивать броню и ломать кости так быстро, как только могла. Им нужно было окончить эту битву как можно скорее, чтобы они могли в случае необходимости помочь другим отрядам. 

Спустя несколько минут Лед уложила последнего последователя, ударив его прямо в челюсть массивным кулаком, покрытым льдом. Побежденный враг тяжело упал и остался лежать неподвижно. Пятеро героев воспользовались паузой, чтобы перевести дыхание. Диана вложила свой меч в ножны и принялась осматривать повреждения. Охотница была единственной, чей щит еще остался целым, а вот щит Дианы распался уже давно, и теперь на ее плечах и ногах красовалось несколько неприятных ожогов. Но по сравнению с ранами, полученными в первом бою с Охотниками, эти были пустяковыми. 

− Лед, можешь подлатать мое крыло? − Шаера также изучала свои повреждения, и дыра размером с кулак на ее крыле выглядела очень плохо. Диана не знала, можно ли будет ее исцелить. 

− Тебе не стоит летать в таком состоянии, − предостерегла она запыхавшимся голосом. − Может стать только хуже. 

− Я справлюсь, − отмахнулась от ее волнения Хоуквумен. 

− Ребята, внимание, − неожиданно Билли выпрямился, а его взгляд замер на воздушных шлюзах. Диана обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на причину его волнения, и увидела, как за окнами вспыхнул яркий красный свет. 

Кларк использовал свое тепловое зрение для уничтожения группы Охотников. Но атака такой мощи забирала у него много сил и обычно временно ослабляла его. Если он использовал ее, значит все становилось гораздо хуже. 

И скоро стало ясно, в чем была причина. 

Как только погас красный свет, Диана увидела бесчисленное множество Охотников, облепивших внешние двери. Ее меч буквально прыгнул ей в руку, и она велела всем приготовиться. Враги пытались ворваться в ангар. И на этот раз это не были нетренированные люди, но настоящие Охотники. Они использовали людей, чтобы вымотать их, а теперь наступали сами, желая закончить начатое. 

Диана была так сосредоточена на начавших прорываться сквозь воздушные шлюзы Охотниках, что не заметила одинокого последователя, который притворялся бессознательным, но теперь осторожно поднялся позади них и выскользнул из ангара.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **26 марта, 20:45 по восточному стандартному времени**

Барри носился так быстро, как позволяло ему замкнутое пространство. Он уклонялся от энергетических зарядов, которые двигались так медленно, словно бы замирали прямо в воздухе. Он выхватывал энергетические пистолеты и дубинки прямо из рук Охотников и стрелял в них, чтобы перехватить уже летящие в его товарищей заряды. Пронесшись сквозь плотный отряд андроидов, Барри оторвал куски брони от каждого из них и бросился прочь, чтобы Оливер мог уничтожить своими стрелами беззащитные зеленые ядра. 

Он нырнул под зловещие черные бэтаранги и уклонился от блестящего топора из N-металла, который Хоукмен вращал вокруг себя. Бросившись к группе Охотников в углу, что пытались задавить Брюса числом, Барри раскидал их по сторонам, словно машина для пинбола, и втыкал свои руки в андроидов быстрее, чем они могли уловить его движения. 

Охотники взорвались один за другим с разницей всего в секунду, и осколки разлетелись во все стороны. 

На другом конце комнаты один из Охотников взорвался словно бы сам по себе. Барри обернулся на огненный след и понял, что за этим стоял Атом. Он не видел крошечного героя, который так самоотверженно предложил защитить личность его племянника несколько недель назад, но он знал, что Атом был там. Когда Охотники пробились в комнату сквозь стену и начали просачиваться внутрь, Атом немедленно бросился на андроидов. Он проникал сквозь крошечные поры в их броне и заставлял ядра Охотников взрываться. 

Спустя мгновение взорвался еще один андроид, и Барри не позволил себе отвлекаться дальше. Он бросился к очередному Охотнику, столкнулся с ним, вложив всю свою силу и инерцию, чтобы вонзить свой кулак ему в грудь. Удар проломил броню и отшвырнул врага в стену позади него, отчего у него оторвалась одна из рук. 

Зрение Барри поплыло, и он резко замер, почувствовав это. Перемещение в относительном времени было искусным трюком, но Флэш еще не до конца освоил его и по-прежнему боялся навсегда застрять в нем: двигаться настолько быстро, что остальной мир будет казаться ему замершим на веки. Это был один из его худших ночных кошмаров. 

Когда он замедлился настолько, что Охотники смогли его разглядеть, они устремились на _него_ и открыли огонь. Теперь Барри уворачивался от энергетических зарядов с некоторым трудом, зато смог работать со своим отрядом более синхронно. 

Откинув свой капюшон, Оливер бегал по залу, старался избегать зарядов и с невероятной точностью попадал в Охотников стрелами. Один из андроидов направил свою дубинку в неприкрытую спину Хоукмена, и Оливер выстрелил в рукоять его дубинки. Оружие вспыхнуло и взорвалось, устроив цепную реакцию и уничтожив группу из семи андроидов. 

Упрямо отказываясь следить за своей спиной, Катар прорывался сквозь ряды Охотников, размахивая своим топором подобно дровосеку и срубая их, словно деревья. Его щит, поначалу защищающий его от большей части энергетических зарядов, уже исчерпал свой лимит. Его тело и крылья покрывали красные и черные ожоги, но он просто игнорировал их. Он без устали разрывал грудные клетки андроидов длинными металлическими когтями своих перчаток и вырывал их ядра. Когда один из Охотников ткнул его посохом в ребра с такой силой, чтобы опрокинуть на спину, Хоукмен просто вскочил обратно на ноги, взмыл в воздух и спикировал на врага с яростным рыком. 

Барри бросился к очередному андроиду, чтобы выхватить у него оружие, когда понял, что внутри него находился Атом. Охотник направил пистолет сам на себя и выстрелил. Барри выхватил оружие из руки уничтоженного андроида и принялся со скоростью молнии палить в другого, пока оружие не перегрелось и не начало плавиться в его руке. Отбросив его, Барри вытянул обе руки в сторону небольшой группы Охотников, надвигающихся на Брюса. Повращав ими на суперскорости, он создал два циклона, которые раскидали андроидов во все стороны. 

Брюс отклонился назад и избежал удара энергетической дубинки, направленного ему в голову, затем вытащил из своего пояса два больших металлических диска и запрыгнул Охотнику на спину, прикрепил их по обеим сторонам от его головы. Затем отскочил назад, перекатился и бросился на другого андроида. Пока он уничтожал его при помощи взрывающихся бэтарангов, первый Охотник замер и задрожал так, словно его прошила молния. Свет в его глазах рвано замигал, а затем потух, и деактивированный Охотник рухнул на пол. 

Барри ухмыльнулся. Электромагниты. 

− Отличный прием, Бэтс, − он улыбнулся и бросился на помощь Оливеру. 

− И почему я не придумал нечто настолько же крутое? − лучник казался до нелепого огорченным, но затем на его лице вспыхнула зловещая ухмылка. Он дотянулся до своего колчана и выпустил в Охотника очередную стрелу. Ее наконечник лопнул при столкновении с броней и покрыл андроида большим количеством вязкой янтарной жидкости. Охотник тут же начал дымиться, и Барри увидел, как запузырилась его броня. Янтарная жидкость пожирала Охотника, быстро превратив его в груду металла на полу. 

− Стрела с кислотой? − скорее ответил, чем спросил Брюс. Он казался совершенно невпечатленным. За его спиной пролетел Хоукмен с двумя Охотниками в каждой руке. Он швырнул их обоих в стену и принялся разрывать на части. 

Брюс лишь выхватил маленький бэтаранг, швырнул его высоко в воздух и нажал на какую-то кнопку на своей перчатке. Бэтаранг слегка запищал, посылая волны электромагнитного импульса на несколько метров вокруг, эффектно отключив около тридцати Охотников в процессе. Барри остановился и пнул одного из павших врагов, перевернул его на спину. Он ухмыльнулся Оливеру через плечо, который выглядел так, будто лимон проглотил. 

− Бэтс только что швырнул тебе перчатку, − Флэш ухмыльнулся. − И ты закроешь на это глаза? 

На лице Оливера вспыхнуло упрямство, и он вытащил четыре разных стрелы из своего колчана за раз. 

− Едва ли. 

− Соревнование окончено, − Брюс отменил назревающее состязание прежде, чем оно даже началось. Он подбежал к одному из упавших, но еще не отключившихся Охотников, оттащил его в угол и начал разбирать его броню на груди. − Флэш, прикрой меня. 

− Будет сделано, − Барри подбежал к нему и встал в защитную стойку. − Какой у нас план? 

− С тех пор, как Сторожевая Башня была впервые атакована Охотниками, мы с Вопросом разрабатывали вирус против них, − объяснил Брюс, достал маленький голографический компьютер откуда-то из своего пояса и начал подсоединять провода к поврежденному андроиду. − Мне нужен настоящий, работающий Охотник, чтобы проанализировать вирус и закончить его. 

− А мне нужно держать их от тебя подальше, пока ты не закончишь, − договорил за него Барри и оглядел оставшихся в комнате андроидов с того места, где он стоял. Большая часть из них уже направилась к ним и нацелила свое оружие. − Без проблем. Оставь это мне, я не пропущу ни единого энергетического заряда. 

Он не оглядывался, но услышал угрюмый голос Брюса. 

− Я знаю.


	28. Chapter 28

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**26 марта, 20:50 по восточному стандартному времени**

С того момента, как Хэл спас их от космического вакуума, Дик дрался отчаяннее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Уже через пятнадцать минут все в команде потеряли свои щиты. Они едва могли _двигаться_ , не то, что отбиваться от врагов. Но каким-то образом они все же справлялись. За те первые несколько минут, когда щиты еще работали, каждый из них наносил свои самые мощные атаки, пытаясь уничтожить столько Охотников, сколько было возможно. 

Дик спрятался за останками деактивированного андроида, который лежал на боку. Он бросил два робинранга в группу Охотников и нырнул вниз, когда они взорвались. Осколки просвистели у него над головой. Он перепрыгнул через металлическое тело и бросился в гущу битвы, приканчивая все еще активных Охотников, переживших взрыв. 

Мимо него промелькнула красно-желтая вспышка, сбивая андроидов с ног и разоружая их. Дик ухмыльнулся и вытащил две дубинки, которые он поднял ранее, открыл огонь по беззащитным врагам. Когда ответный энергетический заряд полетел ему прямо в голову, Дик отклонился назад, чтобы избежать его, затем перекатился по полу и встал обратно на ноги, готовый защищать себя, когда увидел, как Уолли воткнул руку по локоть в грудь одного из Охотников. Его тело буквально расплывалось оттого, насколько быстро он вибрировал, но Дик очень ясно видел его яростный взгляд, направленный на робота. 

Затем Уолли отскочил в сторону, и Охотник взорвался. 

Дик внимательно наблюдал за происходящим и оторвал взгляд от обломков Охотника, только когда Уолли возник перед ним. Он все еще не мог до конца осмыслить то, насколько сильным стал спидстер. Как и то, что они и правда были теперь вместе. 

− Спасибо, что прикрываешь мне спину, − он ухмыльнулся и повернулся, чтобы бросить еще один красный робинранг в приближающегося Охотника. 

− Это не единственное, что я прикрываю, детка, − неожиданно голос Уолли прозвучал возле его уха, и Дик вздрогнул так сильно, что едва не промахнулся мимо цели. Он обернулся, чтобы недоверчиво взглянуть на Уолли, но спидстер уже находился на другом конце комнаты и помогал Виксен. 

Дик ощутил вспышку жара, но вовсе не оттого, как сильно он покраснел. Сбоку от него Калдур и Огонь сражались спина к спине, окруженные пляшущим зеленым пламенем и неестественной голубой водой. Огонь направляла на Охотников стремительный адский шторм и плавила их до металлических скелетов. 

Калдур же управлял водой в своих клинках, словно хлыстами, разрезая андроидов напополам и отрезая им конечности. Ледяная вода испрялась от сильного жара, и большие облака пара поднимались в воздух с громким шипением.

Позади Дика Донна явно заслуживала свое место в команде. Было уже почти невозможно уклоняться от энергетических зарядов, потому в нее угодило несколько, но она продолжала сражаться изо всех сил. Юную амазонку окружали пятеро Охотников. Она заблокировала направленную на нее дубинку своим предплечьем и только слегка поморщилась, когда она ударилась об ее тело с громким щелчком. Затем схватила другого андроида и швырнула его кругом, отбросив обоих Охотников в сторону, отчего они покатились по полу. 

Затем она прыгнула на плечи третьего Охотника, обхватила его голову руками и резко повернула ее на триста шестьдесят градусов, отчего она оторвалась. Донна вырвала ядро прямо через зияющее отверстие шеи. Четвертый андроид успел выстрелить в нее, и заряд угодил прямо в живот. Донну отбросило на спину, но она быстро перекатилась в сторону, чтобы избежать атаки пятого андроида, чей кулак ударился об пол в месте, где она только что была. Тогда Охотник направил на нее энергетический пистолет и выстрелил. Донна выставила перед собой скрещенные запястья и отразила большую часть зарядов. 

Остальные безжалостно ложились на ее ноги и плечи. 

Дик вытащил свои робинранги и уже бросился ей на помощь, когда мимо него пробежал Уолли, воткнул свою руку прямо в четвертого Охотника и оттащил его подальше от их товарища. 

Коннер приземлился позади пятого Охотника, схватил его за руки. Донна вскочила с пола и вцепилась в ноги андроида. Они потянули в разные стороны и разорвали врага на части с оглушающим скрежетом металла. 

М`ганн и Затанна оказывали командам необходимую поддержку. Мисс Марсианка то поднимала Охотников по одному и швыряла их об пол при помощи своего телекинеза, то по очереди прикрывала каждого члена команды от зарядов. Когда она набирала достаточно сил, то давала им знак, а затем приподнимала всех Охотников в воздух и таким образом давала обоим отрядам время перевести дыхание и уничтожить часть андроидов, пока они были беззащитны. 

− _Еинещарбо в ьнемак!_ − неожиданно выкрикнула Затанна, и ее громкий мощный голос отразился эхом от стен смотровой площадки. 

Все андроиды вокруг нее неожиданно замерли, словно их конечности примерзли к полу. Их красно-синяя броня потеряла свой блеск и начала обращаться в грубый неотполированный камень. Серый цвет расползался по телам андроидов и сделал их неподвижными. Затанна только устало ухмыльнулась, опустила вытянутые руки и выпрямилась, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Вокруг нее, подобно щиту, теперь стояли пять каменных статуй Охотников. 

Когда она произнесла следующее заклинание, Дик повернулся к ней спиной. Затанна куда быстрее ощутила ритм битвы, чем кто-либо из них ожидал, и присоединилась к соревнованию. 

Черная Канарейка снова хрипло выкрикнула, и Охотник распался на части от силы ее медленно угасающего крика. Дик не знал, существовал ли какой-то предел тому, сколько раз в день она могла использовать свои способности. Но Дина не собиралась давать волю усталости. Вместе с Уолли и Донной она уничтожала больше всего врагов, что показывало ее _боевой опыт_. 

Дик бросился к ней и швырнул робинранг с мастерской точностью в андроида, который выстрелил Канарейке в спину. Брошенные метательные снаряды ударили его током, поджарив его систему, и Охотник рухнул на землю, задымившись. 

− Спасибо, − прохрипела Черная Канарейка. Она почти потеряла голос, и он задался вопросом, как долго она не сможет разговаривать после этого боя. Если они выиграют... 

− _Готовьтесь_ , − прозвучал голос М`ганн в их головах. − _Я снова подниму их вверх._

Все андроиды неожиданно взмыли в воздух, и на несколько коротких секунд комната очистилась от энергетических зарядов. 

На другом конце комнаты, возле едва виднеющейся лодыжки Атома Крушителя, Артемида вскинула свой лук и облегченно выдохнула. 

− Ну наконец-то. Теперь их можно подстрелить, словно индюшек. 

Уолли остановился рядом с ней, и Дик рвано выдохнул, увидев его. Несмотря на скорость, он явно попал под несколько энергетических зарядов во время сражения. Его костюм в нескольких местах был обожжен, а грудь и спину украшали небольшие следы засохшей крови. Сердце Грейсона болезненно сжалось при мысли о том, что спидстер был ранен, но на самом деле Уолли выглядел куда лучше всех остальных. Другие члены команды казались более потрепанными: с разорванными костюмами и опаленными волосами. Даже у Дика было уже около пяти кровоточащих ран, и хуже всего был глубокий порез на его голове, из которого продолжала сочиться кровь. Калдур и Виксен заработали больше всего повреждений, но никто еще не пал. 

Атом Крушитель выхватывал Охотников прямо из воздуха и кидал их о землю возле своих ног, пока Уолли и Артемида легко уклонялись от них, а затем Коннер и Кид Флэш уже добивали андроидов. Артемида же отправляла в беззащитные ядра парящих Охотников стрелу за стрелой. 

Дик и Черная Канарейка тоже воспользовались паузой и уничтожили так много врагов, как могли, пока на краткий миг им не нужно было следить за своими спинами и избегать огня. Робин продолжал швырять свое метательное оружие, пока ему не начало казаться, что сейчас у него отвалятся руки. И тут он заметил, что Охотники в воздухе заколебались, словно М`ганн теряла над ними контроль. 

− Они падают! − прокричал он, чтобы она не отвлекалась и сосредоточила всю свою концентрацию на андроидах. 

Коннер прыгнул в воздух, быстро схватил Охотника и швырнул его об пол в тот же момент, когда Атом Крушитель швырнул другого врага. Спустя секунду, Мисс Марсианка окончательно утратила свою концентрацию, и андроиды все разом рухнули вниз. 

Пол под ногами Дика содрогнулся от сильного удара, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы удержать равновесие и не упасть. Но там, где стояли Уолли, Коннер, Артемида и Атом Крушитель, пол ненадежно прогнулся и под внушительным весом большого героя сталь и бетон провалились вниз. 

Оглушающий скрежет стали резанул Грейсона по ушам, и он зажал их руками. С останавливающим сердце ужасом он смотрел, как в полу возникла огромная дыра и поглотила четырех героев и нескольких Охотников. Атом Крушитель вытянул руку и ухватился за край дыры, но только сделал ее больше, прежде чем рухнуть вниз. 

Коннера и Артемиду быстро скрыло облако бетонной пыли и энергетических зарядов. Но то, как упал Уолли, Дик видел очень четко. Его ярко-рыжие волосы нельзя было не различить даже сквозь пыль. 

Они мелькнули в проломе, и он исчез. 

Дик бросился к зияющей в полу дыре. 

− _Кид Флэш!_

Черная Канарейка схватила его поперек талии и дернула назад, не дав энергетическому заряду попасть ему в лицо. Дик попытался вырваться из ее хватки. Он дрожал и чувствовал, как рушился весь его мир. 

− _НЕТ! КФ!_

Он лихорадочно дотянулся до своего коммуникатора и включил микрофон. 

− КФ! Ответь мне! Ты в порядке?! КФ!! 

− Робин! – строго прикрикнула на него Черная Канарейка, взяла его за руки и развернула к себе лицом. К ним шагнул Охотник, и Дина повернула голову и издала короткий крик, затем схватила Дика за подбородок и заставила взглянуть на себя. – _Сосредоточься_ на сражении. Ты никому не поможешь, если умрешь. Помоги нам зачистить комнату, и затем мы спустимся к твоим товарищам. 

Дик уставился на нее, широко распахнув глаза от страха, а его тело еще было захвачено ужасом. По коммуникатору ему никто не отвечал, и больше всего ему хотелось спрыгнуть на уровень ниже и выяснить, что случилось с Уолли. Но он все же тренировался контролировать свои чувства, поэтому быстро взял себя в руки. 

− Хорошо... 

− Хорошо, − Черная Канарейка развернулась, и они встали спина к спине. – Тогда давай управимся побыстрее. 

Робин наградил Охотников яростным взглядом и в тоже время отчаянно молился, чтобы с Уолли все было в порядке. 

_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только будь живым, Уолли._

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **26 марта, 20:55 по восточному стандартному времени**

Крик застрял в горле Артемиды, когда она резко ухнула вниз. Огромный кусок бетона ударил ее по плечу и швырнул на спину. Сквозь дыру над собой она не могла ничего разглядеть или понять, где были ее товарищи. Артемида потянулась за своим колчаном, но кожаная лента, удерживающая его, порвалась. Тогда она машинально стиснула свой лук и закрыла глаза в ожидании столкновения с полом. 

Но вместо земли она приземлилась на что-то другое. Голова Артемиды дернулась назад, и ее ноги дрогнули, когда под коленями и за спину ее подхватили сильные руки. 

В течение нескольких мгновений она не двигалась и не открывала глаза. Она только прижимала свой лук к груди еще крепче и пыталась справиться со своей дрожью и понять, была ли она все еще жива или уже нет. 

− Артемида! 

Услышав грубоватый взволнованный голос, она все же распахнула глаза и обнаружила себя на руках у Красной Стрелы. На его обычно рассерженном лице было написано несвойственное ему волнение, а грудь вздымалась, словно он бежал, чтобы поймать ее. 

Он поймал ее. 

Она не ударилась о землю. 

Красная Стрела поставил Артемиду на ноги и поддержал ее, пока она пыталась обрести равновесие на ватных ногах. 

− Ты в порядке? 

− Да... – она прочистила горло, чтобы скрыть дрожь в своем голосе. Она все еще не понимала, какое ему было дело. Да, они вроде как нашли общий язык в конце декабря, когда он сказал ей, что больше не считает ее кротом в их команде, но между ними все еще не было особого дружелюбия. 

Но все же они оба были подопечными Олли, и, по мнению Артемиды, это уже что-то значило. 

Когда рухнули последние обломки, Артемида резко развернулась, вспомнив о своих товарищах по команде. Коннер уже выбирался из-под огромного бетонного блока, упавшего на него. Он стряхнул пыль со своих волос и слегка хрустнул плечом, но в целом с ним все было в порядке. Атом Крушитель и Уолли находились дальше всех. Огромный герой пытался помочь Уолли, когда они упали, но все же руку спидстера придавило двумя обломками. 

Артемида слепо бросилась к нему, несмотря на то, что позади нее тоже было полно Охотников. Но не успела она сделать и десяти шагов, как Красная Стрела поймал ее за руку и потянул назад. 

− Ты прикроешь нас, − он сунул свой колчан ей в руки, а сам побежал к Уолли. – Я освобожу Кид Флэша. Ты вряд ли сможешь поднять тот камень с него. 

Артемида не стала возражать в столь критической ситуации. Она просто закинула колчан себе за спину и вытащила очередную стрелу. Красная Стрела, так же, как и она, отмечал свои стрелы едва различимыми бороздками и шипами возле оперения, поэтому Артемида могла сказать, что делала та или иная стрела, просто коснувшись ее. Она выстрелила в одного Охотника, направившегося к ним. Стрела воткнулась ему прямо в ядро и взорвалась. 

− _Еще один_ искусный стрелок? – раздался насмешливый мужской голос слева от нее. – И откуда вы только беретесь? 

Она оглянулась и увидела светловолосого героя, чье лицо полностью закрывала красная бандана. Он стоял в центре самого большого отряда Охотников с двумя пистолетами в руках и целым арсеналом пулеметов, оружия андроидов и револьверов, парящих вокруг него, словно купол. Они все стреляли словно сами по себе и каждый раз попадали в цель. 

− По сравнению с вами я стану казаться ничтожным стрелком, − фыркнул он с притворным огорчением. 

− Какого черта..? – Артемида тянулась к очередной стреле, но опустила лук и замерла. 

− Это Грифтер, − ответил Красная Стрела, опустившись на колени возле потерявшего сознание Уолли. Он просунул пальцы под кусок камня и со стоном потянул его вверх. – Он телекинетик. Я накричал на него за то, что он не использовал свои силы, так что теперь он рисуется. 

Артемида с недоверием понаблюдала за действиями Грифтера. Должно быть, он управлял не меньше двадцатью единиц оружия в своем уме и _не промахивался_. Ни разу! А ведь он даже не всегда видел, куда стрелял. 

Еще один Охотник подобрался слишком близко, и Артемида взорвала ему голову. Она увидела, что Коннер подбежал к Красной Стреле и вытащил Уолли из-под камня. Быстро оглянувшись, она заметила, что одна рука спидстера была согнута под неестественным углом ниже локтя. Красная Стрела отпустил кусок бетона, присел рядом с Уолли, потряс его за плечи и даже быстро похлопал его по лицу в попытке привести в чувство. 

Как только он занес руку в очередной раз, Уолли протянул свою и перехватил ее. Его лицо исказилось от боли, и он приоткрыл глаза. 

− Ай! Боже, ты _самая плохая_ медсестра на свете... 

− У тебя сломана рука, − взволнованно пробормотал Коннер и нахмурился. 

Красная Стрела проигнорировал слова Уолли и помог ему сесть. 

− Что тебе нужно? 

− Ох, черт, − Уолли вздрогнул, когда заметил свою раненную руку. Он сделал глубокий вдох и протянул ее в сторону Красной Стрелы. – Так, держи мою руку очень крепко. Супи, когда я вправлю себе сустав, сможешь подержать ее ровно? Мне нужно, чтобы она срослась правильно. 

Артемида на пару с Атомом Крушителем продолжали удерживать Охотников на расстоянии, пока Уолли вправляли руку. Она услышала тошнотворный хруст и сдержанный стон боли, но старалась не смотреть. Вместо этого Артемиде нужно было сосредоточиться на битве. Кроме того, Охотников становилось все меньше и меньше. Грифтер и крупная темноволосая женщина по имени Большая Барда яростно и систематически уничтожали каждого андроида. 

Неожиданно она нахмурилась и оглянулась через плечо на Красную Стрелу. Коннер крепко обхватил запястье и локоть Уолли обеими руками. 

− Разве в твоей команде было на четверо человек? Где еще один? 

− Вопрос? – гневно спросил Красный, пожав плечами, словно такое случалось не впервые. – Совершенно не представляю. Он просто _исчез_. 

Через пять секунд Уолли кивнул Коннеру, что можно отпускать. Он поднялся на ноги и на пробу подвигал рукой, только слегка вздрогнув. Кости полностью срослись. Не в первый раз Артемида ощутила легкую дрожь, которая прошла по ее спине при мысли о том, насколько могущественными были некоторые люди в мире. Особенно те, кому она доверяла достаточно, чтобы считать их друзьями. 

− Ты можешь драться? – Коннер все еще взволнованно смотрел на спидстера. 

Уолли сжал пальцы в кулак и ухмыльнулся так, словно только что не вправлял себе сломанную кость. 

− Давай-ка выясним это, а? 

Красная Стрела поднял взгляд к дыре на потолке и сощурился. Сквозь пыль они могли видеть только вспышки света. 

− Что там произошло? 

− Множество Охотников, энергетические заряды, клон криптонца и Атом Крушитель, упавшие на пол все одновременно, − ответила Артемида, как только последний Охотник потерял свое ядро и конечности в бою с Большой Бардой. 

− Нам нужно вернуться обратно, − взволнованно сказал Уолли. Он размял свое плечо и оглянулся на Атома Крушителя. – Сможешь подкинуть нас наверх? 

Тот кивнул и протянул к ним руку. Артемида как раз возвращала Красной Стреле его колчан, когда они услышали тяжелые громыхающие металлические шаги, доносящиеся из прилегающего коридора. 

Грифтер и Большая Барда немедленно развернулись к двери, и стрелок мысленно нацелил все оружие в комнате на вход.

− Эти звуки явно не сулят добро. 

− КФ! 

Артемида мгновенно вскинула взгляд и заметила маленькую фигуру Робина, выглядывающего через край дыры над ними. Ее грудь затопило облегчение. Она переживала, что с ее товарищами этажом выше случилось нечто гораздо худшее. Робин быстро что-то швырнул вниз. Возможно, он тоже не мог ничего видеть сквозь пыль. 

− Используй это, чтобы подняться наверх! 

Уолли подбежал ближе и поймал неизвестный предмет. Он замер и повертел его в руках. Артемида с любопытством заглянула ему через плечо. В его руках оказался бэт-крюк Робина. Но прежде чем Кид Флэш успел крикнуть что-нибудь в ответ, комнату начали заполнять отряды Охотников с оружием наготове. 

− Черт возьми, − выругался Красная Стрела. Он бросил колчан обратно Артемиде и поднял с пола два энергетических пистолета, оставленные Грифтером. 

Грифтер тут же покрыл бесчисленное количество Охотников шквальным огнем. Должно быть, андроиды стекались в комнату из других частей Сторожевой Башни. 

− Кажется, какой-то отряд проиграл. Ну, или эти ребята пробрались откуда-то снаружи. 

Артемида лишь понадеялась, что пал не отряд Зеленый Стрелы. Она попыталась вернуть колчан обратно, но Харпер решительно отказался. 

− Почему ты не берешь его?! Тебе нужно сражаться! 

− Твой колчан разбился, и им нельзя пользоваться, − мрачно настоял он, указав на кучу обломков позади себя. Артемида заметила свой зеленый колчан, раздавленный под несколькими сотнями килограмм бетона и стали, и закусила губу. Ее сломанные стрелы рассыпались по полу. – Пользуйся моим. Я отлично могу сражаться с пистолетами! 

Артемида молча вскинула лук и вытащила очередную стрелу. Она попыталась не думать, почему это он вдруг стал таким милым по отношению к ней. Может быть, Олли угрожал ему... Хм, нет. Обычно это Красная Стрела всем угрожал. Так _почему же?_

Она встала позади Роя, вытянула стрелу из колчана и наложила ее на тетиву в ожидании того, когда Охотники пройдут сквозь баррикаду Грифтера из пуль и энергетических зарядов. Красная Стрела тоже прицелился и бросил на нее полный решимости взгляд. 

− Ты возьмешь тех, кто слева, я а – справа. 

Вот оно. 

Ни злости, ни обвинений в предательстве и даже никакой враждебности. Он просто интересовался ее мнением, словно это было естественно, словно так и полагалось, что они будут сражаться вместе. Артемида никогда не чувствовала себя настоящей частью семьи Стрелы, как сейчас. 

И это было даже мило. Она никогда не понимала, насколько ей хотелось быть принятой Красной Стрелой. 

− Мне нравится твой план, − кивнула она и сосредоточила все свое внимание на двери.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **26 марта, 21:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Барри схватил огромную ногу Охотника и при помощи нее отражал энергетические заряды, летящие в них с Брюсом. Он бегал из стороны в сторону, словно вратарь, блокировал удары и выжидал момент, пока к нему приблизится достаточное количество Охотников. Тогда он бросился вперед и уничтожил их порывом ветра, затем поднял очередную ногу или же кусок брони с груди, используя ее, как щит. Все же энергетические заряды достаточно быстро плавили металл. 

− Что он делает? – Катар приземлился на Охотника, вонзил свои когти ему в спину и разрезал другого андроида напополам своим топором. 

− Пытается загрузить вирус в систему Охотников, − Барри оббежал Охотника, который пытался подстрелить его, кругом. Но в этот момент что-то ударило по Сторожевой Башне, и Барри сбился с ритма. Он запнулся и упал на пол, но Охотники были слишком тяжелые, потому остались стоять. Один из андроидов уставился на Брюса и выстрелил. 

Флэш выругался себе под нос и моментально вскочил на ноги, бросился к Бэтмену, чтобы прикрыть его от энергетических зарядов. Ему нечем было их заблокировать, поэтому они угодили ему в грудь и в ноги, словно град Погодного Волшебника. Едва не упав на колени, Барри вскинул перед собой руки и создал порыв ветра, отшвырнув андроида через всю комнату. Его метаболизм уже ускорил его исцеление и заживлял сильный ожог. 

− Ты уже закончил, Бэтс? – выдохнул он и изучил свое тело сквозь дыры в костюме. 

− Я не просил тебя попадать под удары за меня, − бросил Брюс через плечо, все еще копаясь внутри Охотника. 

− Это было неизбежно, − с улыбкой соврал Барри. Он отскочил назад и схватил кусок брони для защиты. Брюс промолчал. 

Оливер уничтожал за раз по трое Охотников. Перекатившись на бок, чтобы избежать атаки андроида, направленной ему в колени, он выпустил стрелу ему в грудь. Половина его маски была сожжена, а его глаз и скула были опухшими и кровоточили в том месте, куда угодил энергетический заряд. 

− Откуда ты знаешь, что вирус вообще сработает? 

− Он сработает, − прозвучал сдержанный голос за спиной Барри. – Я потратил шесть лет на его создание. 

Флэш заблокировал очередной энергетический заряд и в замешательстве обернулся. По другую сторону от Бэтмена над Охотником склонился Вопрос. Он задумчиво потер свое лицо с отсутствующими чертами и совершенно не обращал внимание на продолжающуюся вокруг него битву. 

− Откуда ты появился?! – Оливер уложил сразу двоих врагов и отклонился назад, чтобы избежать удара дубинкой. 

− С двух уровней выше, − ответил Вопрос так, словно в этом не было ничего необычного. 

− Ты знаешь, о чем я... 

− Постой, − прервал Барри бормотание Оливера. – Что ты имеешь ввиду под тем, что работал над ним шесть лет? Мы узнали об Охотниках только _несколько недель_ назад. 

− Они уже десятилетиями во все совали свои носы, − ответил Вопрос пугающим параноидальным голосом. – Мобильные телефоны, правительство, рестораны изысканной кухни... 

Услышав последнее заявление, Барри нахмурился, но он был хорошо знаком с теориями заговоров Вопроса. Однажды он был в его комнате на Сторожевой Башне, и она очень сильно напомнила ему комнату совещаний Полицейского участка Централ Сити, когда они выслеживали серийного убийцу: все эти схемы, улики, возможные связи между ними, фотографии подозреваемых, развешенные повсюду. Вопрос был сумасшедшим, но все же отлично выполнял свою работу. 

− Значит, ты разрабатывал вирус против Охотников за головами несколько лет... просто на всякий случай? 

− Я тебя _умоляю_ , − Вопрос рассмеялся, словно Барри раздражал его. – Я сделал семь вирусов. 

− Их просто нужно загрузить в систему Охотников, чтобы мы могли активировать вирусы, − Брюс продолжал поспешно работать над андроидом, добавив в свой компьютер информацию, добытую Вопросом. 

− Но вы ведь поторопитесь, верно? – спросил Оливер сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда еще один удар сотряс Сторожевую Башню. Снова завыли сирены. – Потому что, если все продолжится так и дальше, то спутник просто рухнет на Землю. 

Барри заблокировал еще несколько энергетических зарядов, защищая теперь и Вопроса. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить Оливеру, но в его ухе ожил коммуникатор, и среди какофонии криков и взрывов он расслышал голос своего друга Ральфа Дибни. 

− _Нам нужна помощь в тюремном блоке!_ – слабо прохрипел Тянущийся Человек. Кровь Барри заледенела. – _Нас сейчас тут убьют! Кто-нибудь, кто может нам помочь... пожалуйста!_

Тюремный уровень был самым отдаленным в Башне. Никто не успеет помочь им. Никто, кроме него. Кажется, Брюс тоже это понял, потому что он взглянул на Барри и отрывисто кивнул. 

− Иди, Флэш. Хоукмен, прикрой нас вместо него. 

Он коснулся своего коммуникатора. 

− Атом, мы почти готовы. 

На другом конце комнаты один из Охотников отключился, словно бы сам по себе, и из него выпрыгнул крошечный герой в сине-красном костюме. Он начал расти все больше и больше, пока не принял свой обычный размер. Он бросился к Брюсу и Вопросу, опустив руки на талию. 

− Я здесь. Что мне нужно сделать? 

− Ты проведешь вирус сквозь систему Охотника и проследишь, чтобы защитная система не удалила его прежде, чем он доберется до процессора, − объяснил Брюс и открыл карту системы андроида для Атома. – И тебе нужно будет пробраться внутрь работающего Охотника. 

Барри не стал ждать окончания объяснения. Он выбежал из комнаты, проигнорировав Охотников, которые попытались броситься за ним. Он пробежал по круговым коридорам Сторожевой Башни к лестнице так быстро, как позволяла стабильность станции. И пока он бежал, он замечал бесконечное количество андроидов, наводнивших Башню и уничтожающих все, мимо чего они проходили. Флэш старался устранять каждого Охотника, мимо которого пробегал. Это было плохо. Станцию защищало лишь восемь команд Лиги Справедливости, и враги сильно превосходили их в количестве. Мистер Террифик пока справлялся с защитой Башни и закрывал все прорывы, но Барри знал, что так не может продолжаться вечность. 

Сражение нужно было закончить как можно скорее. 

Он спустился на самый нижний уровень Башни, где располагались камеры для заключенных, и тут же увидел бесчувственного Черного Молнию, лежащего в коридоре. Барри опустился рядом с ним и проверил его пульс. Он был слабым, но все же был. Затем он осмотрел обширные ожоги на его теле и большую рану на голове возле виска. 

С другого конца коридора раздавался звук удаляющихся тяжелых шагов Охотников. Барри взглянул в его сторону и увидел одну из растянутых рук Ральфа. Его сердце дрогнуло от страха, и только он бросился к своему другу, как услышал громкий, полный боли крик из прилегающего коридора с правой стороны. 

Барри резко замер и оглядел пустой коридор, а его кровь застыла в жилах. 

Голос будто бы принадлежал Уолли... 

− _Дядя Барри... Ааааа!! Пожалуйста, помоги... аааа!_

Это _был_ Уолли. Ему было больно, и он умолял Барри о помощи. 

С заходящимся от паники сердцем Флэш без всякой задней мысли бросился в сторону коридора, где располагались тюремные камеры. Он проверил каждую камеру, прежде чем достиг самой последней и ухватился за дверь, чтобы не залететь по инерции внутрь. 

Но внезапно дверной проем прошила сеть красных лазеров, и у Барри не осталось ни единой секунды, чтобы отскочить. Он машинально дернулся назад, но его нога все же попала прямо под лазеры. 

Они прошли, подобно пылающему ножу, сквозь его кожу и мышцы, разрезав большеберцовую и малоберцовую кости пополам. 

Барри выдернул свою ногу из-под лазеров и упал на спину с испуганным криком. Он обхватил голень руками: нижняя часть ноги буквально висела на тонком лоскутке мышц толщиной с палец. 

Неожиданно ему в плечо воткнулись два острых дротика. Барри вздрогнул и быстро вырвал их, поднес к лицу. Его пальцы дрожали, но он четко видел блестящие красно-синие инжекторные дротики на своей ладони. Флэш слабо вздрогнул, и они выпали сквозь его пальцы на пол. Он попытался сесть, попытался воспользоваться своей скоростью, но его тело двигалось очень неправильно. Его силы не работали... 

− Это было слишком просто. 

Лазерная сеть погасла, и Барри поднял взгляд. Возле стеклянной перегородки в камере стоял одинокий последователь Охотников. Он поднял руки и снял с себя шлем, открыв полное ненависти лицо Руди Уэста. 

Барри пришел в бешенство. 

Он попытался броситься на него, но его нога лишь бесполезно волочилась следом за ним. Тогда он поднял руку и начал вращать ей, чтобы создать убийственный порыв воздуха. Но его рука двигалась на обычной скорости. Барри в замешательстве уставился на нее, но его зрение поплыло. 

Не подходя к нему, Руди поднял небольшой пистолет и насмешливо помахал им. 

− Я выстрелил в тебя транквилизатором. Ты еще не скоро сможешь воспользоваться своими силами. 

Флэш сделал глубокий вдох и быстро поморгал, борясь с тяжестью, которая упорно притягивала его к земле. Он поспешно оглядел комнату, затем снова взглянул на Руди и выпалил. 

− Где Уолли?! 

Руди пожал плечами. 

− Не знаю. Должно быть, где-то на этой космической станции все еще сражается с Охотниками. 

− Не ври мне! – прорычал Барри. Он уперся обеими руками об пол и попытался выпрямиться. – Я слышал его голос! 

− А, ты слышал _это?_ – Руди поднял маленькое устройство в другой руке и щелкнул на кнопку. 

Камеру тут же наполнили крики Уолли и его мольба о помощи. Барри уставился на Руди в опустошающем ужасе, когда он понял, что устройство было диктофоном. 

− Его здесь нет. Профессор Зум был достаточно любезен, чтобы записать, как он пытал моего сына, − Руди снова нажал на кнопку, и крики Уолли затихли. – Я решил, что ты захочешь их услышать, раз уж тебя не было там. И оказалось, что это идеальная ловушка. 

Барри постарался унять свой пылающий гнев и попытался устроить свою ногу так, чтобы соединить ее с остальной частью голени, но он уже мог сказать, что его регенерация не работала. 

− Края раны обожжены, − злобно сказал ему Руди. Он отбросил пистолет с транквилизатором и вытащил другой, уже энергетический, направил его между глаз Барри. – Чтобы исправить ногу, тебе нужна операция, но не думаю, что это случится. 

Флэш отпустил свою ногу и мрачно взглянул на Руди. Он ненавидел его также сильно. 

− Ты никуда не денешься отсюда, − продолжил Руди, зарядив свое оружие. Он положил палец на курок. – В этот раз рядом нет Лиги Справедливости и твоих сил. Сейчас здесь только ты и я.


	29. Chapter 29

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**26 марта, 21:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Руди выстрелил из пистолета, и Барри упал на спину, вжимаясь в пол как можно крепче. Заряд скользнул по логотипу на его груди и разбился о стену позади него. Барри вскинул руку и заблокировал еще один, который летел ему в лицо. 

− Да что с тобой не так?! 

Его шурин просто зарычал и продолжил стрелять. Барри сжался, чтобы защитить свои шею и голову, сделал глубокий вдох. Будет больно... 

Он напряг мышцы в своей левой ноге и бросился в сторону, откатился и наткнулся на шкаф в углу. Барри старался не отпускать свою почти оторванную ногу, но даже малейшее движение причиняло ему такую боль, что комната закружилась у него перед глазами. 

Он привалился к шкафчику и сглотнул подступившую тошноту. Транквилизатор слишком быстро распространялся по его организму. Он не только отнял у него на время его силы, но и грозился вырубить его через несколько секунд. Барри собрал все свои силы и ударил по шкафчику, с громким треском оторвав две маленькие дверцы. Он заблокировал заряд одной дверцей, а другую швырнул в Руди. Она ударила его по руке и выбила энергетический пистолет, который отскочил ему в лицо. 

Барри медленно съехал вниз, приказывая своему метаболизму ускориться. Транквилизатор выключал его быстро, но он также быстро должен был переработаться организмом. Он просто надеялся, что Руди отключился на такое же время.

**Сторожевая Башня**  
 **26 марта, 21:20 по восточному стандартному времени**

Уолли пытался слушать разговоры по линии связи при помощи своего коммуникатора и одновременно драться. Его дядя ответил на просьбу о помощи, и теперь Уолли ждал, когда кто-нибудь оповестит о положении дел. Но внутри у него засело нехорошее предчувствие – точно такое же, когда Рой сказал ему, что Профессор Зум на свободе и продолжает творить свои дела. 

Он дрался спиной к спине с Коннером и Большой Бардой. Они были единственными, кто был способен выдержать взрывы, устраиваемые им. Барда стреляла разрушительными зарядами из своего Мега-Жезла и яростно откидывала в сторону всех Охотников, которые пытались добраться до нее. 

Коннер запрыгивал на Охотников, валил их на землю и засаживал кулаками прямо в ядро. Энергетические заряды ложились ему на спину и прожгли дыры в его черной футболке, которая к этому моменту уже больше напоминала лохмотья. Его джинсы выглядели ненамного лучше. Черт, Супи действительно нужно было подобрать настоящий костюм. Уолли и Команда как раз разрабатывали один для него и пытались успеть закончить его ко «дню рождения» Коннера. Последняя версия костюма представляла собой красно-сине-желтые одежды с буквой «С» на груди и кожаной курткой. Никто из них точно не знал, как Супермен отреагирует на смену костюма, но им, в общем-то, было плевать. Они все еще слегка дулись на него за невнимание по отношению к Супербою. 

Уолли побежал на стреляющих в него Охотников, провел рукой сквозь их тела и затем отбросил их как можно дальше от остальных. 

Спустя несколько минут на уровне выше раздался масштабный взрыв, и сквозь дыру полетели обломки и огонь. Было сложно понять, все ли было в порядке с другой частью их команды. Звуки продолжающегося сражения говорили, что _кто-то_ все еще не пал и продолжал биться, как бешенный, но они никак не могли узнать, кто именно и сколько их было. На линии связи раздавался только статический шум, а М`ганн не отвечала на их вопросы по телепатической связи. 

Грифтер был слишком занят управлением своим многочисленным оружием, чтобы отвлекаться и мысленно проверять самому. Уолли, Коннеру и Артемиде пришлось на время отложить свои волнения. Они дрались, как один, слившись с другим отрядом удивительно хорошо. 

Грифтер поддерживал постоянный барьер в дверях, контролируя число входящих в комнату Охотников. Рой и Артемида яростно расстреливали тех немногих, что просачивались мимо него, а Коннер, Уолли и Барда уничтожали остальных, прежде чем им удавалось добраться до лучников и Грифтера. 

Уолли схватил Охотника, крутанул его на месте, украл его оружие и, прежде чем тот успел прийти в себя, выстрелил из дубинки. Охотник отступил назад, а затем стрела Артемиды, попавшая ему в колено, уронила его на пол. Через секунду Уолли уже запрыгнул на него, поставил ноги на живот андроида и направил дубинку прямо на ядро. Он нажимал и нажимал на курок, пока дубинка не застряла в расплавленном металле, а глаза Охотника не погасли. 

Спрыгнув с груды поверженного металла, Уолли отбросил дубинку. Еще один масштабный взрыв сотряс Сторожевую Башню, и Кид Флэш начал взволнованно поглядывать вверх. Он не видел Дика с тех пор, как тот бросил вниз свой крюк, который Уолли сунул в крепление на своей ноге, и он совершенно не представлял, все ли с ним в порядке или нет. 

С ним все должно было быть хорошо, не так ли? Он же был _Робином_. Уолли знал, что Охотники не давали детям поблажек, но он даже не мог _вообразить_ , чтобы Дик вдруг умер. Это не казалось ему возможным. С Диком все должно было быть хорошо, или же... мир потеряет всякий смысл. 

Раз уж они продержались так долго, они должны были победить. 

Но от этой мысли ему стало не легче. 

Коммуникатор Кид Флэша неожиданно ожил, и он вздрогнул. В этот раз в нем прозвучал голос не Тянущегося Человека. Сквозь шум на другом конце линии кричал Файерсторм. 

− _Нам правда бы не помешала чья-нибудь помощь в тюремном блоке! Крыло строгой изоляции переполнено врагами, и два члена нашего отряды повержены!_

Внутренности Уолли снова сжались от волнения. 

Файерсторму ответил Зеленая Стрела. 

− _Флэш побежал к вам на помощь несколько минут назад!_

− _Его здесь нет_ , − напряженным голосом ответил Файерсторм. Звук непрекращающихся выстрелов угрожал заглушить его слова. – _Он не появлялся!_

Уолли замер на месте, и энергетический заряд угодил ему в ребра. 

О боже... 

На линии связи зазвучали голоса Оливера и Бэтмена, пытающихся добиться ответа от дяди Барри. Но он не отвечал. Уолли ощутил тошноту. Все его тело начало вибрировать от волнения, отчего он рисковал провалиться сквозь пол. С его дядей случилось нечто очень плохое. Он знал это. 

− Флэш! − он нажал на микрофон своего коммуникатора. 

Ответа не последовало. 

Уолли увидел, как замер Коннер и взглянул на него, широко распахнув глаза. В них плескалось сожаление. Кид Флэш лишь уставился в ответ, продолжая дрожь, пока ждал отклика дяди Барри. Он был для него почти как отец. Если бы с ним что-то случилось, Уолли не знал, что бы он сделал. Как он скажет об этом тете Айрис? 

− Супи, мне надо бежать, − прошептал Уолли. Он знал, что благодаря изумительному слуху, Коннер очень ясно различит его слова. 

Конечно же, Коннер только коротко кивнул. Казалось, ему не хотелось отпускать Уолли одного, но он не стал спорить. 

− Расчистить для тебя путь? 

Но вот его Рой и Артемида расслышали. Харпер оторвал взгляд от Охотников и уставился на Коннера. 

− Что? 

Уолли намеренно избегал взгляда своего друга. Рой попытается остановить его, а ему правда нужно было найти своего дядю. Больше никто на Сторожевой Башне не мог бы отправиться ему на помощь, а Уолли точно знал, что его дядя был в беде. Он не знал, случилось ли что-то с его силами или нет, но точно был уверен, что не ошибался. 

Кид Флэш немного увеличил частоту своих вибраций и покачал головой. 

− Нет, спасибо. Я справлюсь сам. 

− Что ты задумал? – теперь голос Роя звучал гневно и взволнованно. Уолли не ответил ему. – _Кид!_

Приготовившись, Уолли прижал пальцы к своему коммуникатору. 

− Я иду на помощь Флэшу, а затем мы поможем команде Файерсторма. 

− Никуда ты не идешь! – тут же прокричал Красная Стрела, продолжая покрывать непрерывным огнем бесконечные ряды Охотников. 

− _Кид Флэш, не спускайся на тюремный уровень_ , − прозвучал мрачный голос Бэтмена в коммуникаторе. В его тоне промелькнула уверенность, что Уолли подчинится ему без вопросов. – _Оставайся там, где ты сейчас_. 

Уолли со страхом сглотнул. Мысль о том, чтобы прямо ослушаться приказа Бэтмена, вызывала тошноту, но он не мог не помочь своему дяде. 

− Простите. Не могу, − коротко выдохнул он и на полной скорости бросился прямо к двери, через которую пытались пробраться внутрь Охотники. 

− _Кид!!_ − безумно выкрикнул Рой ему вслед, но Уолли не остановился. 

Он врезался в Охотников, просочился сквозь множество андроидов, стрел и пуль, ни разу не оступившись. Лестница к тюремному уровню располагалась справа, но сначала Уолли свернул влево, откуда появлялись Охотники, что заполняли комнату. Он пронесся по коридору, прошел сквозь как можно больше андроидов, а затем отскочил обратно вправо. 

− _КФ!!_ – крикнул Харпер позади него. Охотники в коридоре взорвались, заглушив его голос. 

Но Уолли не остановился. Он бежал так быстро, как могли двигаться его ноги, избегал ударов и отпрыгивал от Охотников, не атакуя их. Он решил, что если уж он ослушался приказа, тогда ему стоило избегать сражения там, где никому не нужна была его помощь. И все же его ошеломило то, сколько Охотников наполняло Сторожевую Башню. Они были практически повсюду. 

Уолли проигнорировал свой коммуникатор и бежал. За секунды он добрался до тюремного уровня и едва не запнулся о Черную Молнию, который лежал в углу. Он опустился возле бессознательного героя, перевернул его на спину и проверил дыхание. Вот когда он заметил Тянущегося Человека в конце коридора и услышал энергетические выстрелы и громкую ругань из бокового коридора справа. 

Уолли узнал голос. 

С лихорадочно бьющимся сердцем он бросился в сторону звуков. Бегло осмотрев все камеры, он свернул в последнюю открытую камеру, где был включен свет, и откуда доносились звуки. Он изучил открывшуюся картину со скоростью молнии. 

Дядя Барри лежал на боку, и одна его нога была уродливо согнута назад немного ниже колена. Сначала Кид Флэш решил, что она была сломана, но на самом деле она была почти полностью оторвана. Флэш не двигался и не кричал, а над ним стоял отец Уолли и направлял на него энергетическую дубинку. На отце красовалась броня Охотников, но его шлем был отброшен в сторону, и его побагровевшее лицо с выпученными глазами было искажено от злости. 

Уолли врезался в него так сильно, как мог, и отбросил отца на стеклянную перегородку. 

− Убирайся прочь от него!! 

Его отец ударился головой о стекло и на мгновение казался оглушенным. Кид Флэш выбил дубинку из его руки и подбежал обратно к дяде Барри. Он прижал пальцы к его шее в попытке нащупать пульс. Пульс был, но все же казался слишком медленным для спидстера. Уолли подождал немного и ощутил, как его пульс начал ускоряться. Он рвано выдохнул от облегчения и повернулся к своему отцу. 

Кид Флэш ожидал, что тот как обычно скажет что-нибудь, полное ненависти: нечто жестокое и озвученное специально для того, чтобы сделать больно. Но отец лишь вытащил пистолет со своего ремня и направил его прямо между глаз Уолли. Выражение его лица стало мрачным и равнодушным. 

Внезапно Уолли вспомнил, как его прошивали обжигающие пули, и замер на месте. В тот день у отца был точно такой же взгляд. Он собирался застрелить его прямо как тогда, но Уолли уже не был прежним человеком. Он не был жертвой. 

Он уклонился от энергетического заряда как раз в тот момент, когда мимо него пронесся порыв ураганного ветра и снова отбросил отца в стекло. Он ударился об него так сильно, что по стеклу пошли трещины. 

Когда Уолли удивленно повернулся, он увидел, что дядя Барри пришел в себя и опирался на одну руку. Другая его рука была вытянута в сторону Руди и вращалась на суперскорости. Голубые глаза Флэша опасно горели, и он взирал на отца Уолли убийственным взглядом. Его рука завибрировала на странной частоте, а затем нечто похожее на шаровую молнию возникло на его пальцах. Дядя Барри швырнул ее в Руди. 

Молния ударила его в грудь, и он вздрогнул, когда электричество пробежало по его броне и телу. Уолли шокировано наблюдал, как его отец рухнул в агонии, а его конечности затряслись. 

Прежде, чем отец смог восстановить свои чувства, Уолли выхватил у него пистолет и направил на него. Сжав пальцы на непривычной рукояти, Кид Флэш ощутил, как у него дрожали руки. Но все же он уверенно встал между своим отцом и дядей. 

− Не вставай.

Его отец открыл глаза и в упрямом гневе бросился вперед. 

Уолли выстрелил ему в ногу. 

Все вышло не так, как хотелось Уолли. Он представлял, что его отец рухнет на колени, начнет кричать и умолять сохранить ему жизнь. Что он извинится за все свои действия и попросит прощения у своего сына. Уолли хотел ощутить себя сильным, хоть раз в своей жизни полностью _проконтролировать_ происходящее. 

Но вместо этого его отец задохнулся от боли и снова откинулся на стекло. В то же мгновение задняя часть камеры сотряслась от оглушительного взрыва, и через возникшую брешь внутрь влетел Зеленый Фонарь. Вакуум космоса мгновенно засосал мертвого инопланетянина обратно во тьму вместе со всем незакрепленным содержимым камеры. 

Отец Уолли бросился взгляд себе за плечо, и вся кровь отхлынула от его лица. Он распахнул рот, понимая, что единственное, что отделяло его от смерти, была сильно поврежденная стеклянная перегородка. 

− Уолли, _беги!!_ – отчаянно выкрикнул дядя Барри, хотя сам едва мог ползти в таком состоянии. 

Под давлением трещины в стекле расползались очень быстро, и всю перегородку резко дернуло в сторону пролома. Его отец бросился к своему брошенному шлему, но не успел. Перегородка распалась на большие куски, и Уолли словно в замедленной съемке увидел, как его отца миллиметр за миллиметром тащило по направлению к пролому. 

Уолли _мог бы_ спасти его. 

Он мог бы рвануть вперед, схватить своего отца, а затем выстрелить из крюка, что бросил ему Дик. Он мог бы спасти жизнь своему отцу, но... не спас. 

Вместо этого он подбежал к дяде Барри. Обхватив его вокруг груди, он выстрелил крюком в пол, где тот крепко и прочно засел. Дядя Барри вцепился в него в онемелом удивлении, когда их потащило к пролому. Уолли со страхом повернул голову и увидел своего отца в последний раз. 

Тот пытался зацепиться за пол руками, а на его лице были написаны смятение и смертельный страх. Уолли смотрел, как он с трудом пытался дышать, а его глаза выпучились от давления. 

Трос крюка сильно натянулся, и Уолли с дядей Барри замерли прямо в воздухе. Плечо Уолли угрожало выскочить из сустава, и он намертво вцепился в ткань костюма своего дяди. Когда он ощутил, что трос точно не порвется, он снова обернулся. 

Но его отец уже исчез. Края разлома быстро сжимались, пока дыра не стала размером с суповую тарелку. Вакуумная тяга ослабла, и, когда вернулась искусственная гравитация, Уолли и его дядя упали на пол. Через несколько секунд нано-роботы окончательно заделали пролом. 

Уолли отпустил Флэша и рухнул на спину, но все еще хватался за крюк. 

Он уставился на мигающую лампочку на потолке и попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но воздух еще был слишком разреженным. Его отец умер... Уолли позволил ему умереть. Он не спас своего собственного _отца_. 

Дядя Барри обхватил свою почти оторванную ногу и крепко стиснул зубы, затем сел со сдавленным стоном, и взгляд Уолли тут же скользнул к нему. 

− Уолли... – Флэш коснулся его плеча и заставил его посмотреть себе в глаза. Он должен был кричать от боли и волноваться о своей ноге, но вместо этого беспокоился о своем племяннике. 

Кид Флэш не осознавал, как сильно он дрожал, пока дядя не заставил его замереть. Он просто беззащитно и испуганно смотрел на дядю Барри. Взгляд отражал его внутреннее состояние. 

− Я не хотел спасать его... Я... Я не хотел... спасать... 

− Нет, − дядя Барри серьезно покачал головой. Он с некоторым трудом обнял Уолли за плечи и попытался притянуть его к себе, но Кид Флэш замер, словно статуя. – Не делай этого. В этом нет твоей вины. У тебя не было ни единой причины спасать его. 

− Но он был человеком! – настаивал Уолли, словно этой причины было достаточно. 

− Едва ли... – с горечью выдохнул дядя Барри, но его выражение лица тут же смягчилось, когда он понял, что его недовольство ничем не поможет. – Мне жаль, малыш. 

− Я никогда не хотел его смерти, − Уолли пытался подобрать слова и все объяснить. – Но я... я не хотел спасать его. Я не мог _заставить_ свое тело двинуться с места. 

− Ох, Кид, − дядя Барри с грустью взглянул на него. – Пожалуйста, не позволяй себе загрузиться этим. Нам и без того потребуется уже немало психологической помощи. 

Уголки рта Уолли дрогнули, и он почти улыбнулся, но вспомнил предсмертное выражение своего отца и быстро пришел в себя. Теперь оно будет преследовать его вечно. Он никогда его не забудет. 

− Это произошло случайно, − ласково сказал дядя Барри, пытаясь не дать ему впасть в шок. – И он правда сделал слишком мало, чтобы тебе хотелось его спасти. Но все же выслушай меня внимательно. То, что ты не спас его, не делает тебя злодеем. Если тебе нужно кого-то винить, то вини во всем меня. Я был готов убить его. 

Уолли же просто сидел, словно в тумане, и был не в состоянии ни на что смотреть, кроме поврежденной ноги своего дяди. Его отец сделал это. С _героем_ Уолли. Теперь нога лежала под ужасным углом и явно причиняла боль. На пугающее мгновение Кид Флэш задумался, можно ли вообще ее исправить. Не потеряет ли дядя Барри ногу из-за сильнейшей ненависти его отца? 

− Я не хотел спасать его, − повторил Уолли с куда большей уверенностью в этот раз. – Но я хотел спасти _тебя_. 

Дядя Барри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же захлопнул его. Казалось, что на него разом обрушился весь смысл слов Уолли. Он предпочел спасти его _вместо_ своего отца. 

− Спасибо, − очень серьезно сказал ему дядя Барри, заглянув ему прямо в глаза. – Ты знаешь, что мы с твоей тетей никогда не бросим тебя одного, верно? 

Уолли кивнул, но он все еще не мог до конца осознать тот факт, что теперь его мама и папа были мертвы. Он стал полным сиротой. 

− Ну же, − неохотно сказал дядя Барри. – Не думай сейчас об этом. Сражение еще не закончилось. 

− Но ты не можешь драться в таком состоянии! – Уолли вскочил на ноги и с недоверием взглянул на своего дядю. 

− Прежде я дрался в состоянии и похуже нынешнего, − возразил Флэш с яростным блеском в глазах. – Но мне нужно чем-нибудь зафиксировать ногу на месте. 

Уолли быстро обыскал оставшиеся шкафчики, но ничего не нашел и оторвал рукав от своего костюма. Опустившись возле дяди Барри, он заколебался, пытаясь решить, что же делать. Просто... повернуть ногу и... соединить с верхней частью? Уолли не был уверен, что дядя Барри не потеряет сознание от боли. Но какой еще у них был выбор? Не было ни анестезии, ни времени на ее поиски. 

− Действуй, − Флэш сделал глубокий вдох и поднял кусок разбитого шкафчика, чтобы зажать его между зубами. – Я доверяю тебе. 

Уолли стиснул пальцы на оторванном рукаве и ощутил, как у него подвело живот от волнения. Он избегал взгляда дядя Барри и попытался не думать об ужасной боли, которая должна была наполнить его глаза. 

Он потянулся к ноге своего дяди.


	30. Chapter 30

**Сторожевая Башня**   
**26 марта, 21:30 по восточному стандартному времени**

Они проигрывали. 

Ощутимо. 

Через считанные секунды после того, как Уолли и остальные провалились под пол, один из Охотников внезапно и без какого-либо предупреждения самоуничтожился. Взрыв застал их врасплох и за раз сбил с ног половину команды. 

В этот самый момент Виксен и Черная Канарейка находились прямо возле Охотника. Утомленная битвой Канарейка рванулась вперед, чтобы прикрыть Виксен, и слабо крикнула на осколки, отбросив их. Но ее крика надолго не хватило, огонь и осколки полетели прямо в них, оглушив героинь, и они больше не поднялись. 

Сильный жар от огня быстро погубил М`ганн и Калдура. Аквалад среагировал так быстро, как мог: направил всю воду, что была в комнате, в сторону взрыва и предотвратил его распространение. Но все равно атлант и марсианка находились слишком близко к огню, и опаляющий жар добрался до них меньше, чем за минуту. Они оба потеряли сознание и рухнули на пол. И теперь Затанна лихорадочно создавала воду и лед, чтобы охладить их. Она даже едва не построила вокруг М`ганн грубое подобие ледяного иглу. 

Огонь оказалась единственной, кому было хорошо в дыму и пламени. Делая его только жарче, она расплавляла всех андроидов, до которых могла дотянуться в попытке защитить свою команду. Дик попытался дать ей знак остановиться, потому что она только усугубляла состояние Калдура и М`ганн, но что ей оставалось делать? Огонь была единственной, кто сейчас мог двигаться, и в одиночку сражалась с множеством Охотников. 

Дик вместе с Донной съежились за одним из щитов, созданных Затанной, и зажал респиратор в зубах, чтобы не отравиться дымом. Будучи на границе поля боя, они единственные выстояли после взрыва, и Робин использовал свой огнеупорный плащ, чтобы прикрыть их обоих. Но уходить от огня и энергетических зарядов _одновременно_ стало почти невозможно, поэтому единственное, что им оставалось − это ждать и молиться, что Огонь сможет справиться сама. 

Он вытер пот, струящийся по лбу и прядям волос, словно дождь. Он не привык быть беспомощным. И он ненавидел это состояние. 

− _Йындолох ретев!_ − выкрикнула Затанна, указав в сторону М`ганн, а другую руку протянула в сторону Калдура. − _Йыньлис ьджод!_

Маленькая ледяная крепость вокруг М`ганн стала толще, а тысяча сосулек с хрустом покрыли ее конечности. Дик выглянул из кокона и осмотрел происходящее. М`ганн все еще лежала без сознания с искаженным от боли лицом. Он оглянулся на монотонно моросящий над Калдуром дождь и увидел, как Донна сложила ладони чашечкой, чтобы собрать немного воды. На ее испачканном сажей лице было написано волнение, когда она подносила руки к жабрам на шее Калдура и нежно омывала их водой. 

− Я долго не продержусь! − хрипло крикнула Затанна, сотворив очередное заклинание, чтобы усилить невидимый щит вокруг них. − Огонь должна разобраться с врагами как можно скорее, или Аквалад и Мисс Марсианка умрут от обезвоживания прежде, чем я создам для них оптимальные условия! 

От волнения Робин стиснул зубы и снова пробежался взглядом по комнате, пытаясь по возможности быстро найти решение. 

− Нам также нужно добраться до Виксен и Черной Канарейки, − произнесла Донна с присущим ей сильным греческим акцентом, выливая очередную порцию воды на шею Калдура. − Они сгорят, если только Охотники не доберутся до них первыми. 

Дик едва мог разглядеть двух поверженных героинь на другом конце комнаты. Они лежали меньше, чем в пяти метрах от зияющей в полу дыры, в которую провалились Уолли и остальные. Он не знал, насколько ситуация лучше там, внизу, но понимал, что Канарейка и Виксен умрут, если останутся здесь и без защиты. Мысленно Робин перебрал все предметы, что находились в его поясе, и уже с уверенностью во взгляде повернулся к Затанне. 

− Зи, как много заклинаний ты можешь поддерживать одновременно? 

− Я думала, что только одно, но... − она кивнула на Калдура, М`ганн и щит в качестве ответа. 

− Я знаю, что ты уже на пределе своих сил, но нужно еще одно заклинание. Справишься? − быстро спросил он и многозначительно кивнул туда, где Огонь удерживала Охотников подальше от Виксен и Черной Канарейки. 

Затанна скептически взглянула на Дика, но все-таки оглянулась на Канарейку, распростертую на земле. Ее светлые волосы растрепались и закрывали ей лицо. Дик знал, что Затанна вспоминала все мгновения, когда сильная героиня тренировала их, и как заботилась о них без всяких на то причин. 

Затанна кивнула и повернулась, сосредоточившись на Калдуре. 

− Я справлюсь. Что именно тебе нужно? 

− Мне нужно добраться до них, не попав под огонь, − выпалил Грейсон и поморщился, когда понял, как неопределенно прозвучали его слова. Затанна нахмурилась, без сомнения подыскивая среди известных ей заклинаний подходящее. 

− Я хочу помочь, − взгляд Донны быстро переметнулся с одного на другого, и она стиснула кулаки, словно приготовилась к битве. Возможно, так оно и _было_. 

На краткое мгновение Дик задумался, а затем снял со своего пояса запасной бэт-крюк. Он указал на лассо на талии Донны. 

− Хорошо. Ты доберешься до Виксен, а я возьму на себя Черную Канарейку. 

Донна согласно кивнула, а Затанна, кажется, вспомнила заклинание, которое могло бы помочь. 

− Я знаю одно, но прежде я никогда им не пользовалась. Может не получится. 

− У нас нет времени на сомнения, − Дик пожал плечами. − Нам нужно попробовать. 

− Хорошо, − Затанна рвано выдохнула и вытянула руки в сторону Дика и Донны. 

− _Атищаз то янго гурков Анибор и Одуч-Икшувед!_

Грейсон ощутил, как странная прохлада окутала его тело, и увидел, как вздрогнула Донна. Он кивнул, подтвердив, что заклинание сработало, и вышел из-за укрытия ледяной пещеры М`ганн. 

− Пойдем, Чудо-Девушка. 

Они оба одновременно выскочили из-под силового щита Затанны и бросились к бессознательным героиням, которых защищала Огонь. Донна вырвалась вперед, пока они бежали и, блокируя энергетические заряды, ударила подступившего к ним Охотника так сильно, что ее кулак прошел прямо сквозь него. Она отбросила его в сторону и отпихнула еще двоих, чтобы расчистить путь. Один из энергетических зарядов угодил Дику между лопаток, и по инерции он пролетел вперед, перекатился и вскочил на ноги, не прекращая бег. 

− Привяжи лассо к чему-нибудь и завяжи его другой конец вокруг Виксен! − прокричал Робин, как только они подобрались поближе. Из-за жары его кожа блестела от пота и каждый глоток воздуха обжигал легкие, будто он вдыхал чистый пар. − Убедись, что веревка будет достаточно длинной! 

Донна кивнула, не взглянув на Дика. Быстрым движением она сняла лассо со своего пояса и затянула один конец вокруг толстой колонны. Дик подбежал к Черной Канарейке и, нырнув под атаку Охотника, выстрелил крюком в землю. Размотав трос, он отмерил шесть метров, завязал петлю вокруг Черной Канарейки экспертным узлом и повернулся к Донне. 

− Сбросим их обоих через край! 

Она как раз закончила связывать Виксен, когда до нее дошли его слова, и удивленно воззрилась на него. 

− Что? 

− Давай! − Робин обернулся и бросил два робинранга в группу Охотников, приближающихся к ним. 

Донна осторожно столкнула Виксен с края дыры и потянула Черную Канарейку за ее крутку. Обе героини скрылись из виду, а трос и лассо натянулись, когда они повисли между этажами.

Теперь они были в безопасности. 

Дик обменялся с Донной облегченными улыбками, но в этот момент ему в голову угодил энергетический заряд. 

Казалось, что боль раскроила ему череп. Он упал на спину и покатился по земле. В глазах у Дика потемнело и, внезапно, все звуки начали доносится до него, словно сквозь толщу воды. Он попытался пошевелиться, но тело онемело, и он не мог точно сказать, действительно ли он касался пола руками в попытках подняться, или же так и не мог ими пошевелить. 

Он ощутил, как его крепко схватили за переднюю часть костюма, но не видел, кто именно это был. 

Пожалуйста, пусть это будет Донна, _пожалуйста_. 

Но зрение постепенно вернулось к нему, и, когда дым немного рассеялся, он увидел перед собой блестящую красно-синюю броню и светящиеся зеленые глаза. 

Черт возьми. 

Охотник держал его на расстоянии своей вытянутой руки, а другой направлял свой энергетический пистолет прямо Дику в лицо. Оружие загудело, начав нагреваться, и Грейсон отчаянно забил руками и ногами по груди Охотника, пытаясь освободиться. Но пальцы Охотника не дрогнули ни на миллиметр, а пистолет все также прижимался к его виску. 

Дик закрыл глаза, приготовившись к смерти, и ощутил, как у него дрогнуло сердце. 

_Мне жаль, Брюс. Альфред_. 

_Мама... Папа..._

_Уолли, я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, будь в безопасности._

Он сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, ожидая спуска курка. 

Но ничего не произошло.

Дик смог набраться смелости и осторожно приоткрыть один глаз. Он увидел, что яркий зеленый свет погас. Робин несколько раз быстро поморгал, чтобы прояснить затуманившееся от слез зрение. Охотник стоял отключенным. 

Он с недоверием оглядел всех андроидов в комнате. Они неподвижно замерли на местах. Огонь тоже замерла в замешательстве, прекратив сжигать Охотников, чтобы понять, что происходит. 

− _Бэтмен всем командам._

Когда в коммуникаторе раздался голос его наставника, Дик подпрыгнул от неожиданности. 

− _Мы успешно внедрили вирус в систему Охотников. Он отключил их примерно на пять минут. Я не могу гарантировать точное время, поэтому используйте его с пользой. Уничтожьте столько Охотников, сколько сможете. Лечить ранения будем после._

Дик уставился на Охотника широко открытыми глазами. Брюс сделал это… Они правда сделали это.

− _Повтряю: у вас есть пять минут. Уничтожьте так много Охотников, как сможете!_

Робин не медлил больше ни секунды. Он разогнул пальцы, что удерживали его, и упал на пол. Приземлившись, он неуверенно взглянул на андроида и выхватил робинранг. 

И началась резня. Дик, Затанна, Донна и Огонь зачистили комнату меньше, чем за две минуты. Они слышали, что тоже самое происходило уровнем ниже. Дик оглянулся на Донну. Он тяжело дышал, но смог утомленно ухмыльнуться ей. 

За огромными окнами смотровой площадки вспыхнул ослепляющий зеленый свет, когда каждый Зеленый Фонарь, что сражался в открытом космосе, бросился истреблять деактивированных Охотников прежде, чем они включатся снова. 

Зеленые Фонари сражались так яростно, что к моменту окончания пяти минут от врагов остались лишь две жалкие сотни. Дик, будучи все еще в полной боевой готовности, наблюдал, как Охотники включились обратно и осознали свои потери, после чего сразу же бросились прочь от Сторожевой Башни. 

− Они... бегут? − спросила Затанна, не оставляя М`ганн и Калдура. 

− Я не знаю, − нахмурился Грейсон. Треть Фонарей бросилась в погоню за Охотниками, подобно зеленым кометам. − Но похоже на то. 

− _Бэтмен, вирус сработал!_ − в коммуникаторе зазвучал голос Супермена. − _Охотники отступили. Какова ситуация на Сторожевой Башне?_

Дик ожидал услышать голос Брюса, но вместо него ответил Мистер Террифик. 

− _Все Охотники внутри спутника нейтрализованы. Уровень кислорода составляет семьдесят восемь процентов, а все разломы на данный момент закрыты._

− _Наша следующая задача − обеспечить безопасность медицинского блока и залечить наши раны. Мы не знаем, вернутся ли Охотники с подкреплением, так что действуйте быстро_ , − затем ровным тоном скомандовал Брюс, но Дик расслышал легкий признак сильно подавляемой боли в голосе наставника. 

− _Улучшенные сканеры дальнего действия в данный момент фиксируют отступление Охотников. Если к спутнику кто-либо приблизится, мы получим предупреждение за двадцать минут,_ − добавил Мистер Террифик. 

− _Аквамен на связи_ , − в коммуникаторе Дика раздался более глубокий голос. − _Медицинский блок в безопасности. Доктор Лайт и Доктор Миднайт уже здесь и готовятся лечить раненных. Красный Торнадо направляется к реактору, чтобы заменять тебя, Террифик. Ты понадобишься нам здесь._

− _Принято._

Дик перестал обращать внимание на болтовню в коммуникаторе и повернулся к окнам спиной. Смотровая площадка оказалась в состоянии полного хаоса и разрухи: пол едва виднелся под останками Охотников, а воздух был темным и туманным от дыма плавящегося металла, кучки которого окружали Огонь. 

Он бегом кинулся к дыре в полу, а его сердце колотилось, словно бешенное. 

− Чудо-Девушка, помоги Затанне отнести Мисс Марсианку и Аквалада в медицинский блок. Нигде не останавливайтесь. Огонь, _умерь свои силы!_ Самая большая слабость ребят − это высокая температура и пламя. 

Объятая пламенем зеленая героиня мгновенно загасила огонь, пляшущий по ее телу, и вернулась к нормальному человеческому облику. Она выглядела смущенной из-за состояния юных героев. 

− Я собираюсь выяснить, что случилось с остальной командой! − крикнул Дик через плечо, но затем заметил, что и лассо Донны, и трос из его крюка больше не были натянутыми. 

− _Яицатропелет в йиксницидем колб!_

Грейсон упал на колени, ухватился за размотанный трос и прыгнул с края дыры, без всяких проблем спустившись на уровень ниже. Он скользнул по тросу, но завис на нем в десяти футах от земли. Черная Канарейка больше не была привязана к нему. Ее как раз осторожно опускал Грифтер, а Большая Барда помогала Виксен. 

− Робин! 

Дик вскинул взгляд и увидел бегущую к нему Артемиду. Она размахивала своим луком с взволнованным взглядом, а сбоку на ее голове виднелся небольшой кровоточащий порез, из-за которого ее светлые волосы испачкались кровью. К счастью, он не казался серьезным ранением. Дик приземлился на пол и едва не упал от нахлынувшего головокружения. Артемида схватила его за плечи и помогла устоять на ногах. 

− С тобой все в порядке? 

− Неслабо получил по голове, − он коснулся своего виска, затем посмотрел на перчатку, на которой осталась кровь. − Впрочем, как и ты. 

− Что насчет остальных? − Коннер оказался рядом с ним, а на противоположном конце комнаты Дик увидел Атома Крушителя − тот возвращался к своему нормальному размеру. − Мы не смогли подняться наверх, а потом услышали тот взрыв. 

− Взорвался один из андроидов, − кратко объяснил Робин и указал на Черную Канарейку и Виксен, которые все еще оставались без сознания. − Сначала вырубил _их_ , затем Аквалада и Мисс Марсианку. 

− Они живы?! − взволнованно спросил Коннер, а Артемида побледнела. 

Дик кивнул. 

− Зи и Чудо-Девушка понесли их в медицинский блок. Туда же как можно скорее нужно доставить Черную Канарейку и Виксен. 

− Не волнуйся, малютка, − Грифтер и Большая Барда уже направлялись к выходу из комнаты. − Мы сами отнесем туда Блондиночку и Супермодель. 

Дик подождал, пока они уйдут, и затем взволнованно оглядел остальную комнату. Он нигде не видел Уолли. Или Роя. Разве они были не здесь? Ужасно тошнотворное ощущение в животе заставило его повернуться и изучить наваленную кучу обломков в том месте, куда рухнул потолок. Похоронило ли Уолли под ними? Когда он чуть раньше кидал свой бэт-крюк, он _ни черта_ не мог разглядеть. 

− Где Кид Флэш..? − едва слышно прошептал он. Коннер и Артемида обменялись взволнованными взглядами. 

Но внезапно мускулистая рука обхватила его со спины, и Дик едва из кожи не выпрыгнул от неожиданности, прежде чем узнал черную перчатку без пальцев. 

− Он исчез, когда услышал по коммуникатору, что Флэш может быть в беде. 

Голос был злым, даже яростным, но одновременно в нем прозвучало и облегчение. Дик повернулся и увидел позади себя Рой, покрытого кровью и синяками, но в остальном он был в порядке. Его тут же наполнило чувство легкости, и он, не сдержавшись, быстро обнял Харпера. И только затем до него дошли слова лучника. 

− То есть как, Уолли исчез? − у Дика ослабли ноги, а в груди будто образовалась черная дыра. 

− Вы не слышали разговор по линии связи? − нахмурился Рой. 

− Мы едва могли расслышать _друг друга_ среди всех этих взрывов, − Робин покачал головой. 

− Отряд, который защищал тюремный уровень, проигрывал битву, и Флэш отправился им на помощь, но так и не добрался туда, − мрачно объяснил Рой. − Кид Флэш отправился ему на помощь, и с тех пор никто из них не выходит на связь. 

− Встретимся с вами в медицинском блоке, − больше не став ждать ни секунды, Дик бросился к двери и побежал на онемелых ногах, которые не должны были двигаться настолько быстро. Его товарищи по команде просили его остановиться, но Дик не мог просто стоять, не зная, что произошло с Уолли. Ему нужно было увидеть его. 

Он бежал по коридорам к тюремному уровню, перепрыгивал через останки уничтоженных Охотников и пробирался сквозь завалы, которые мог устроить только спидстер. По крайней мере, он знал, что двигался по правильному пути. Робин бежал по следам Уолли до нижнего уровня Сторожевой Башни, пока у него в голове крутились самые худшие из возможных сценариев произошедшего. 

Ну почему же он был таким тупым?! Кто вообще убегает в одиночку прямо посреди вторжения Охотников?

Дик попытался взять себя в руки и вздохнул. _Уолли_. Уолли поступил бы именно так, особенно если он спешил на помощь тому, кто был ему дорог. 

Внезапно в голове Дика вспыхнула мысль, от которой он запнулся на последних ступеньках и плечом выбил дверь в коридор. Он сейчас делал абсолютно _тоже самое_... Он несколько смущенно осмотрелся по сторонам и завернул за угол тюремного уровня. И едва не упал. 

Грейсон резко замер, и к его конечностям вернулись чувства. По коридору медленно брели Флэш и Уолли. Одной рукой Барри крепко обнимал Уолли за шею и явно опирался на него, неуверенно хромая. От костюма Кид Флэша был оторван рукав и обвязан вокруг ноги Барри. Но сам Уолли в целом казался невредимым, не считая царапин и окровавленных синяков, как и у всех остальных. 

− _КФ!!_ − радостно закричал он и со всей скоростью бросился к ним. 

Уолли и Барри удивленно уставились на него, оторвав взгляд от пола. Похоже, все их внимание было сосредоточено на удержании равновесия, и никто из них не заметил, как он появился из-за угла. 

Даже на расстоянии Дик увидел, как удивление в зеленых глазах Уолли сменилось радостью. 

− _Роб!_

Улыбнувшись, Барри осторожно отстранился от Уолли, неловко отпрыгнул в сторону и облокотился о стену. Кид Флэш в замешательстве оглянулся на своего дядю, но Дик уже врезался в него и едва не повалил их обоих на пол. 

Уолли крепко обхватил его руками, когда Робин принялся душить его в объятиях. 

− Ой! Боже... мои ребра! Мои ребра! 

− Переживешь, − не обратил внимание на его жалобы Дик. Затем небрежно пожал плечами, придвинулся еще ближе и без всяких колебаний прижался губами к губам Уолли. На мгновение рыжеволосый спидстер замер, но затем не стал тратить времени и ответил на поцелуй, отступил на несколько шагов, пытаясь не упасть. Дик начал смеяться, но не отодвинулся. Он не мог. Он испытывал слишком сильное потрясение и облегчение, что Уолли пережил сражение. Теперь его прежнее волнение даже казалось ему немного глупым, но судя по тому, что Уолли настолько же отчаянно цеплялся за него, он явно не один испытывал облегчение. 

Они оторвались друг от друга только, когда услышали тихий смех Барри. И Дик очень ясно осознал, что только что поцеловал племянника Флэша на его глазах. Он вроде как даже вообще забыл о присутствии известного героя. Робин с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не уткнуться взглядом в пол, а Уолли покраснел настолько же ярко, как и наверняка он сам. 

− Что? − смущенно пробормотал Кид Флэш, немного съежившись под взглядом своего дяди. 

− Ничего, − покачал головой Барри, все еще негромко посмеиваясь. − Просто вспомнил то, что я сказал Бэтмену несколько недель назад. Это было еще до того, как ты поправился достаточно, чтобы покинуть... ну, когда твой отец впервые... знаешь что, неважно... 

Дик сделал себе мысленную заметку обязательно спросить у Брюса, о чем тут вообще говорил Флэш. Он снова осмотрел Уолли и Барри и только сейчас заметил, как сильно была повреждена его нога. 

− Что с вами произошло? 

− Руди подловил меня, − с горечью сказал дядя Барри. Уолли снова поддержал его. − Но теперь он исчез. Навсегда. В стене образовался пролом, и его затянуло в открытый космос. 

− Едва не затянуло и _нас_ тоже, − Уолли протянул ему небрежно смотанный бэт-крюк, и Дик узнал в нем тот, что он слепо швырнул ему вниз сквозь дыру. − Мы обязаны спасением тебе. 

− А что случилось с отрядом, на помощь которому вы бежали? − взволнованно спросил Дик. 

− Они живы, − ответил ему Барри с явным облегчением в голосе. − Мы с Кидом подлатали всех, как могли, и оставили их с Айконом и Мистером Чудо. У Черной Молнии весьма серьезное сотрясение, а Файерсторма немного оглушило, но они поправятся. 

Уолли неожиданно фыркнул и коротко усмехнулся. 

− Не считая Тянущегося Человека. Без всякой причины он застрял в растянутом состоянии. 

Казалось, Барри тоже пытался сдержать смех. 

− Такое случается не впервые, так что с ним все будет в порядке. А что насчет вашей команды там, наверху? 

− Аквалад и Мисс М пострадали весьма серьезно, но думаю, что Затанна спасла их, − с сожалением ответил Дик. Теперь, когда он больше не волновался за жизнь Уолли, он задумался и о других. − Не знаю насчет Виксен и Черной Канарейки. Когда я отправился на твои поиски, они все еще оставались без сознания. 

Уолли сразу же пришел в себя, и его взгляд наполнился волнением. Барри сочувственно взглянул на них и коротко улыбнулся. 

− Пока мы ничего точно еще не знаем, так что нет никакого смысла расстраиваться. Давайте лучше отправимся в медицинский блок и все разузнаем. 

Буквально через секунду в их коммуникаторах раздался голос Супермена. Он сообщил, что Охотники повержены на всей территории Сторожевой Башни, и битва наконец окончена. Всем нужно было проследовать в медицинский блок для оказания первой помощи и получения дальнейших инструкций. 

− Видите? − Барри улыбнулся немного шире. − Да я сегодня просто генератор хороших идей. 

− Не считая того, что ты угодил в ловушку, совсем как новобранец. 

Услышав мрачный голос, Дик обернулся и увидел в конце коридора Брюса. Он шел как обычно, но немного странно прижимал руку к своему левому боку и стискивал зубы, словно сдерживал боль. Он спокойно опустил другую руку на плечо Дика, но то, как его пальцы вцепились в его плащ, выдали его волнение. 

− А ведь _именно ты_ изначально отправил меня сюда... − проворчал Флэш, в притворном раскаянии склонив голову. − Но только... эм, не говори никому, ладно? Мне немного стыдно, что моему племяннику пришлось спасать мою шкуру. 

Дик с любопытством взглянул на Уолли, задаваясь вопросом, что же случилось там, внизу. Но решил отложить все вопросы на потом. Барри взлохматил Уолли волосы, и тот опустил взгляд в смущении. 

− Он следует приказам настолько же плохо, как и ты, − сухо сказал Бэтмен и уставился прямо на Кид Флэш.

Тот отскочил за спину своего дяди, и на его лице вспыхнул сильных страх. Дик ощутил вспышку раздражения по отношению к своему приемному отцу, и он слегка пихнул его локтем в бок, чем заслужил от Брюса странный взгляд, который он проигнорировал. 

− Полегче, Бэтс, − Барри наградил Уолли и Дика хитрым взглядом. − Если все сложится хорошо, возможно, однажды мы станем родственниками! 

Робин ощутил, как у него вспыхнуло лицо, и увидел, как Уолли недоверчиво повернулся к своему дяде. Дик легко мог вообразить, как Брюс выгнул бровь под маской. 

− Не могу дождаться, − саркастично парировал Бэтмен и придвинулся ближе к Барри, чтобы тот мог опереться на него. Уолли неуверенно отодвинулся от своего дяди, и Брюс кивнул в сторону лестницы. − Отправляйтесь в медицинский блок, и пусть там осмотрят ваши раны. Я помогу Флэшу. 

− Вы уверены..? − Уолли явно не очень хотелось оставлять своего дядю. 

− Со мной все будет в порядке, − махнул ему с улыбкой Барри. − Бегите побыстрее в медицинский блок, а мы вас нагоним. 

Выражение лица Брюса оставалось нейтральным, но Дик знал, что он отсылал их прочь, чтобы выслушать подробный отчет о произошедшем от Флэша. 

− Хорошо... − все же согласился Уолли. Он наверняка тоже понял настоящую причину. 

− Пойдем, − Грейсон схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. − Думаю, нам все же нужно вправить несколько сломанных костей. 

Они бежали на нормальной скорости, пока не преодолели несколько лестничных пролетов и не скрылись от Брюса и Барри. Тогда Уолли заставил Дика остановиться, снова крепко обнял его и прижал к перилам, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Дик не возражал. Он сам обнял Уолли за плечи и спину. Он все еще не мог поверить, что они оба выжили. 

− Мне кажется, я снова могу дышать, − тихо пробормотал Уолли. 

− Я знаю. Мне тоже так кажется, − рассмеялся Робин, отстранился и быстро поморгал, когда у него снова закружилась голова. Чертово сотрясение... 

От Уолли не укрылось, что голова у Дика закружилась вовсе не от его объятий, и он быстро повернулся, чтобы Робин мог забраться ему на спину. 

− Запрыгивай. Я донесу тебя до медицинского блока. Я бы сделал это раньше, но... ну, там были Флэш и Бэтмен... и... 

− У них и так уже достаточно поводов для издевательств над нами, − закончил Дик его мысль, благодарно обхватив руками и ногами своего... парня. Его лицо снова вспыхнуло, и он уткнулся в спину Кид Флэшу. Это звучало одновременно очень странно и невероятно приятно. 

− Да, − рассмеялся Уолли и выпрямился. − Но сейчас тебе все же стоит закрыть глаза, раз уж у тебя кружится голова. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя стошнило на меня. 

Дик ощетинился. 

− Спасибо, что убил все настроение, Кид Зануда. 

− _Какое еще_ настроение? Мы тут буквально падаем с ног от усталости и истекаем кровью. 

− В моей голове было _совершенно_ другое настроение, пока ты не начал рассказывать мне, как меня стошнит на тебя. 

− Если оно было только в твоей голове, то это не настроение. Это фантазия, чувак. 

− Я ни о чем _не фантазировал!_

− Говорю же, сейчас совершенно неподходящее время для того, чтобы ты раздевал меня своим взглядом, − продолжил спидстер, словно не слышал его оправданий. − Мы же почти _умерли_. И ты даже не пригласил меня на ужин. Это так грубо... 

Дик нажал на болевую точку на спине Уолли, и тот рухнул на колени с задушенным вскриком. 

− Я могу вырубить тебя на десять минут. Просто заткнись уже и беги. 

Уолли усмехнулся и поднялся обратно на ноги. 

− Если наши отношения всегда будут такими, то я только за. 

Дик поборол свою улыбку и закрыл глаза, когда Уолли сорвался с места. Он задался вопросом, когда именно их дружеский стеб перерос в сексуальный флирт, и в глубине души надеялся, что все так и продолжится.


	31. Chapter 31

**Сторожевая Башня**  
**26 марта, 22:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Уолли крепко вцепился в Дика, чтобы справиться с истерикой из-за внезапной смерти своего отца, лежащей на нем мертвым грузом. Он видел, что Грейсону очень хотелось узнать, что же случилось там, внизу, на тюремном уровне. Любой идиот бы понял, что он что-то скрывает, а Дик Грейсон _не был_ идиотом. Но, несмотря на то, как сильно он желал знать, Дик ни о чем не спросил, и Уолли был несказанно ему благодарен. Ему не хотелось прямо сейчас думать о произошедшем. Может быть позже, когда он _удостоверится_ , что все, кто был ему дорог, были в безопасности, а угроза Охотников наконец миновала. Но не сейчас. 

Они пронеслись по коридорам Сторожевой Башни так быстро, как Уолли только осмелился, и оказались в медицинском блоке уже через минуту. Он замер возле дверей, и Дик быстро соскользнул с его спины, лишь на секунду прижавшись к нему, пока приходил в себя после такой скорости. Честно говоря, немного даже впечатляло, как быстро Робин адаптировался к его новой скорости. Если без шуток, то большинство людей правда тошнило после такой быстрой пробежки, но, казалось, что Грейсон уже привык к ней также, как тетя Айрис и бабушка Джоан. Уолли сделал себе мысленную заметку позже спросить насчет этого у дяди Барри. 

Когда они прибыли, медицинский блок был заполнен героями. Все выглядели примерно одинаково: обожженные костюмы, разбитые губы, подбитые глаза, множество синяков и одинаковые взгляды, полные облегчения. Герои собирались в маленькие группки, оказывали скорую помощь всем тем, кто даже не мог стоять. 

Дик успел рассказать ему все, что случилось с их командой после того, как Уолли провалился сквозь потолок, и теперь ему очень хотелось узнать самочувствие своих товарищей. Первое, что он заметил, когда прошел в глубину зала, был большой зеленый бассейн возле стены, окруженный героями. Рядом с ним стоял Гай Гарднер в своей узнаваемой форме Зеленого Фонаря, а луч света соединял его кольцо с бассейном. 

− _Яаксром адов! Яаксром адов! Яаксром адов! Яаксром адов!_ − Затанна вытянула обе руки над бассейном и повторяла одно и тоже заклинание. Созданная магией вода уже почти наполнила зеленую конструкцию. 

Кид Флэш осмотрел сам бассейн и сквозь щели между людьми, столпившимися вокруг него, разглядел внутри Калдура. Он выглядел очень неестественно: безжизненно плавал в воде, а его кожа и костюм казались зелеными из-за конструкции Гая. Вода вокруг него под действием заклинаний Затанны колыхалась и пенилась, смывая с него капли крови, которые мгновенно растворялись в ней. Уолли хотелось рвануть к бассейну и узнать, все ли было в порядке с его другом, но возле бассейна стоял Аквамен. Он мрачно взирал на своего раненного протеже, и Уолли стало понятно, что Королю Атлантиды не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще приближался к Калдуру, если он не был в состоянии помочь. 

Словно в ответ на их мысли, темнокожий атлант открыл глаза и пошевелился. Аквамен тут же придвинулся ближе и коснулся бассейна. Волнение на его лице сменилось облегчением. Калдур не стал выбираться из воды, он лишь поднял перепончатую руку и показал большой палец. 

Уолли не знал, видел ли Калдур, что он стоял неподалеку, или нет, но все равно улыбнулся. 

Но неожиданно Дик потянул его за руку, и Кид Флэш вопросительно взглянул на него. 

− Да? 

− Пойдем, − беспомощно ухмыльнулся Чудо-Мальчик. − Чем раньше Красная Стрела устроит нам взбучку, тем лучше. 

Сначала Уолли не понял, о чем он, но затем заметил, что Дик потянул его в сторону больничной палаты, в которой столпилась вся семья Стрелы. На краю операционного стола сидела Черная Канарейка и с нежностью смотрела на троих героев, суетящихся вокруг нее. Оливер вел себя хуже всех. Он стоял перед ней на коленях и пытался промыть глубокий порез на ее ноге, а другой рукой обнимал Артемиду и отказывался ее отпускать. И впервые Артемида не казалась раздраженной проявлением заботы Оливера. 

Однажды она говорила им, что не знала, как реагировать на опеку своего наставника. Ее родной отец, Спортмастер, никогда не проявлял ни заботы, _ни любви_ , поэтому она совершенно не знала, как отвечать на эти чувства. Уолли понимал ее. Когда он только начал общаться с дядей Барри и Джеем, он то и дело вздрагивал, когда они касались его, ерошили ему волосы или хлопали по спине. 

Но сейчас Артемида совсем не испытывала дискомфорта, когда Оливер защищал ее и показывал, насколько он был рад, что с ней все в порядке. Она просто промывала один из ожогов Дины и терпеливо отвечала на расспросы Оливера, точно ли с ней все было в порядке или нет. А Зеленая Стрела то и дело принимался метаться между ранениями Артемиды и Черной Канарейки. 

Рядом с операционным столом стоял Рой и осторожно снимал с Дины куртку, чтобы он мог вытащить маленькие металлические осколки из ее плеча. Он был так сосредоточен на своей задаче, что даже не заметил Уолли и Дика. Но вот Артемида оглянулась через плечо и тут же сорвалась. 

− Что не так с вами обоими?! − она отбросила окровавленную ткань и гневно развернулась к ним. Следы крови на ее лице и волосах придавали ей совершенно пугающий вид. Прежде чем Уолли успел отскочить, Артемида ударила его в живот. Он согнулся больше от удивления, чем боли, и расслышал шокированный крик Дика, когда Артемида огрела его луком по голове. − Если _кто-нибудь_ из вас еще раз выкинет нечто настолько же глупое, я убью вас! 

Уолли потер своей живот и на всякий случай отступил подальше от нее. Он ожидал получить подзатыльник от Роя, а не от Артемиды. Она снова занесла кулак, и Кид Флэш отскочил еще дальше, закрыв лицо руками. 

− Нам очень-очень жаль! 

Рой перехватил ее руку и наградил Артемиду слегка раздраженным взглядом, но затем встал между ней и своими младшими братьями, уставившись на них с нечитаемым выражением. Он скрестил руки на груди и сделал глубокий вдох. 

− Прямо сейчас мне вот так и хочется выбить из вас все глупости. Но вместо этого я обниму вас. И только попробуйте испортить этот момент, иначе я вас все-таки ударю. Ясно вам? 

Нервно переглянувшись между собой, Уолли и Дик только молчаливо кивнули. Они стояли очень неподвижно, когда Харпер обнял их обоих и притянул к себе. Уолли видел счастливые взгляды Оливера и Дины через плечо Роя, но не двигался − частично из-за страха, что его ударят, но в большей степени из-за того, как дрожал Рой. 

Когда Харпер наконец отпустил их, он дернул Уолли за ухо, а Дика щелкнул по лбу. Но Уолли только просиял. 

− Прости, что я не послушался тебя. 

− Заткнись, − угрюмо проворчал Рой и повернулся к ним спиной, снова занявшись плечом Дины. Те, кто не был с ним близко знаком, могли посчитать его грубияном, но Уолли-то знал, что Рой просто не любил проявлять эмоции. Он и так уже достаточно их проявил. Вероятно, Дина подумала о том же, потому что она пихнула Харпера локтем и с гордостью улыбнулась ему. 

Рой бросил на нее сердитый взгляд. 

− А где все остальные? − тихо спросил Дик. − Кто-нибудь..? 

_Умер_. 

Уолли повернулся к двери и осмотрел остальную часть медицинского блока. Часть героев разместилась в палатах, оказывая друг другу помощь, но в основном легионеры толпились в коридорах. И все же многих из них не хватало. Он заметил группу Зеленых Фонарей, но кроме Гая и Джона Уолли никого из них не узнал. Где же Хэл и Киловог? 

− Мы потеряли нескольких Фонарей, − мрачно сообщил им Оливер. − Они ведь приняли на себя основной удар. Поразительно, как мы избежали _большого количества_ потерь. Не думаю, что погиб кто-то из Лиги, но трое героев в достаточно плохом состоянии. Хоуквумен, Синий Дьявол и Виксен сейчас в операционной. Им досталось больше других, поэтому Террифик, Миднайт и Доктор Лайт в первую очередь взялись за них. Также я видел, как Марсианский Охотник затаскивал на спутник большую группу бессознательных Фонарей, но я не могу точно сказать, кто там был. 

Взволнованно скрестив пальцы, Уолли выскочил обратно в коридор и уставился на двери операционной. Остальные герои стояли немного позади и помогали друг другу оправиться после сражения. Кроме Хоукмена. Он стоял прямо возле дверей, повернувшись ко всем спиной, и его крылья беспомощно подергивались каждые несколько секунд. Уолли решил, что он жаждал услышать новости о состоянии своей жены и игнорировал все остальное. 

Спустя несколько мгновений двери распахнулись, и в комнату вышла Чудо-Женщина. Она все также высоко держала голову. Ее костюм был разорван, а кожа покрыта сажей, но ничто не преуменьшало ее царственного облика. За ней следовали Супермен и Хэл, тихо разговаривая друг с другом с самыми серьезными выражениями лиц. Кид Флэш ощутимо расслабился, когда увидел Хэла живым и невредимым. 

Чудо-Женщина подошла к Хоукмену, опустила руку ему на плечо и что-то сказала. Уолли стоял слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать ее слова, но ее улыбка и то, как немного опустились крылья Хоукмена, сказали ему, что все было в порядке. Тангарианец бросился в палату к своей жене, а Чудо-Женщина прошла дальше, быстро отыскала свою младшую сестру и осторожно притянула ее к себе. Чудо-Девушка крепко обняла ее в ответ, и тихий смех обоих амазонок заставил Уолли тоже улыбнуться. 

− Киловог говорит, что они пытаются ускользнуть в другой сектор, − донесся до него голос Хэла, когда они с Суперменом подошли ближе. Уолли замер в дверях и прислушался. − Он взял с собой тридцать Фонарей и отправился на разведку. Но обещал сообщить результаты через десять минут. 

− Хорошо, − кивнул Супермен. Его плащ был полностью разорвал, а сам Человек из Стали выглядел так, словно кто-то швырнул его в ураган. − Кажется, мы выиграли этот раунд. Не думаю, что они вернутся в ближайшее время. 

− Они _вообще_ не вернутся, − ухмыльнулся Хэл. Он тоже выглядел ужасно. Его волосы растрепались, а спину покрывали ужасные ожоги. − Стражи не позволят им ускользнуть на этот раз. Вирус Бэтмена и Вопроса не просто вырубил их на несколько минут, он также загрузил в каждого из них маячок. Теперь мы сможем выследить их, где бы они не находились. Мы отыщем и уничтожим всех Охотников до последнего. 

Супермен дружелюбно похлопал его по спине и облегченно улыбнулся. 

− Хорошо. Мы присмотрим за вашими городами, пока вы будете выслеживать Охотников. Но сначала нужно узнать статус других героев. Боюсь, что многие из них надолго выйдут из строя, и нам придется составить график дежурств на несколько месяцев. 

− Меня все устраивает, − Хэл остановился, махнул ему, и Супермен отошел в ту палату, где Коннер прижимал пакет со льдом ко лбу М`ганн. Она лежала на больничной кровати и, судя по всему, разговаривала с Коннером при помощи телепатии. Супермен постучал в дверь, дождался разрешения войти и быстро взял еще льда, чтобы приложить к ожогам М`ганн. Они с Коннером благодарно улыбнулись ему и втянули в свой разговор. 

Хэл замер на месте, опустив руки, но затем повернулся, оглядел комнату и увидел Уолли. Его улыбка быстро сменилась широченной ухмылкой, и он подлетел к нему при помощи кольца. 

− Ты в порядке! − он заключил Уолли в медвежье объятие, и спидстер не мог не ответить на него, громко смеясь и стараясь не касаться его ожогов. − Я не знал, что случилось с вами после того, как я запер вас со всеми теми Охотниками. 

− Мы надрали им задницы, − ответил Уолли с хитрой ухмылкой, и Хэл снова рассмеялся и стиснул его. 

− Я и не ожидал от вас ничего другого, − Джордан закатил глаза. Затем он замер и наконец серьезно осмотрел Уолли. − Ты улыбаешься! Значит, с твоим дядей тоже все в порядке? 

Улыбка Уолли испарилась, когда к нему вернулись воспоминания о предсмертном выражении лица отца. Но он отмахнулся от них и кивнул. 

− Да, с ним все в порядке. Правда, у него очень сильно повреждена нога, но он переживет. 

Хэл шумно выдохнул и снова улыбнулся, все еще обнимая Уолли за плечи, когда заметил, кто находился в палате за спиной спидстера. Он прошел к кровати, возле которой квохтал Олли и дразняще натянул капюшон ему на голову. 

− Эм, так ты тоже выжил? Это неприятно. 

− Может ты уйдешь отсюда, _Зеленый Боб?_ − Олли откинул капюшон обратно, чтобы он не мешал его зрению, и отпихнул Хэла. − Я тут пытаюсь позаботиться о своей семье. 

− Но если ты решишь остаться, тогда сделай какой-нибудь пинцет и помоги мне вытащить эти осколки из ее плеча, − согласился с Оливером Рой, не отрываясь от своей задачи. 

Хэл взглянул на Роя, затем на Дину и вышел из комнаты с нервным смешком. 

− Нет-нет. В прошлый раз, когда я _прикоснулся_ к Черной Канарейке, она разбила мне нос. 

Дина наградила его злобным взглядом, не пошевелившись ни на миллиметр. 

− Ты знаешь, что ты сделал. 

Оливер лишь тихо хмыкнул. 

− Вот почему мы не взяли тебя с собой в путешествие в прошлом году. 

Хэл взглянул на него и скривился, но потупил взгляд, когда Артемида повернулась к нему и выгнула бровь. Уолли же открыто рассмеялся над лучшим другом своего дяди, когда тот надулся. Теперь Артемида совсем отлично вписывалась в свою новую семью. 

В коридоре послышался какой-то шум, и Хэл вытянул голову, пытаясь понять, что же случилось. Кровь отлила от его лица, и Уолли понял, что произошло нечто плохое. Он как можно скорее выбежал в коридор и прошмыгнул мимо столпившихся легионеров. 

И очень скоро понял, из-за чего же началась суета. В медицинский блок зашел Бэтмен, таща на себе Флэша, который обмяк и был не в состоянии идти. Задержав дыхание, Уолли бросился к нему и попытался приподнять голову своего дяди. 

− Флэш? 

Дядя Барри слегка пошевелился, и его веки дрогнули, но остались закрытыми. 

− _Флэш!_ − лихорадочно воскликнул Уолли, ощутив, как дрогнуло у него сердце. Он поднял на Бэтмена полный волнения взгляд. − Что с ним случилось?! 

− С ним все будет в порядке, − поспешно заверил его Бэтмен и передал дядю Барри Хэлу, который моментально подлетел к ним. − Но ему нужна срочная медицинская помощь, пока он не потерял ногу. Отнеси его в отделение С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Он не может ждать, пока закончатся другие операции. 

Хэл уже заключил дядю Барри в надежную конструкцию и полетел к ангару. 

− Хорошо. Сообщи в С.Т.А.Р Лабс, что мы в пути. 

Кид Флэш бросился за Хэлом, не спросив разрешения и не сказав, что он делал. Дик и Артемида попытались что-то ему крикнуть, но Уолли просто пролетел мимо них. Он не собирался снова бросать своего дядю, но и не мог мешать Хэлу. 

Через несколько секунд они уже были в ангаре. Уолли едва мог поверить своим глазам, когда увидел причиненные врагами разрушения. Повсюду валялись части Охотников, виднелись следы крови. На другом конце ангара Охотница и Лед связывали последователей, что все еще прибывали в отключке, и складывали их возле стены. 

Уолли активировал шлюз и подождал, пока его догонит Хэл. Но он вибрировал слишком нетерпеливо и очень быстро начал утрачивать контроль. Все двигалось так медленно. Двери шлюза открывалось ужасно медленно. Хэл летел еще медленнее. Им же нужно было поторапливаться! 

− Если ты не успокоишься, то впадешь в относительное время, − предупредил его Хэл, опустившись на пол и шагнув в служебный шлюз. Уолли закрыл внутренние двери и активировал внешние. Когда зазвучала тревога воздушного давления, Хэл расширил свою конструкцию и закрыл ей Уолли. − Послушай, с Барри все будет в порядке. Он выглядит куда хуже, чем все есть на самом деле. 

− Это _ты_... выглядишь хуже... чем... − слабо пробормотал дядя Барри, но замолк, так и не закончив свою колкость. Уолли удивленно взглянул на него, а Хэл только закатил глаза. 

− Видишь? Он уже пришел в себя и пытается меня оскорбить, − Хэл более надежно ухватил Флэша за плечи, чтобы его ноги не касались конструкции. − Ладно, Уолли, ты знаешь правила. Желтые части твоего костюма не должны касаться зеленого. 

− Верно... − рассеянно протянул Кид Флэш. Он наклонился и быстро стащил свои ботинки, опершись о твердую конструкцию одной рукой, чтобы удержать равновесие и не уронить ботинки. 

− Знаешь... − Джордан нахмурился и задумчиво уставился на ботинки Уолли, затем перевел взгляд на дядю Барри, и в нем вспыхнуло подозрение. − К тому времени, когда Уолли получил свои силы, ты знал меня уже далеко не первый год. Ты специально сделал его ботинки желтыми, да? 

Дядя Барри издал звук, очень похожий на смех, и Уолли немного расслабился. Если он мог смеяться, значит, наверное, не умирал, как того боялся Уолли. 

Шлюз, наконец, открылся, и Хэл вылетел в открытый космос. Сначала Кид Флэш решил, что они летели сквозь пояс астероидов, пока не вспомнил, что вокруг Сторожевой Башни отродясь не было никаких астероидов. Он вздрогнул и чуть вжался в зеленую сферу Хэла, когда понял, что Башню окружает огромное множество уничтоженных Охотников. Сотни тысяч обломков бесцельно парили в космосе, а несколько Зеленых Фонарей сгребали их большими зелеными сетями и собирали в кучи. Справа к одному из шлюзов был припаркован огромный корабль, который удерживали десять других Фонарей, а еще двое изучали его своими кольцами. Хэл пролетел мимо своих товарищей и направился к Земле достаточно быстро, чтобы даже слегка впечатлить спидстера. 

− Куда ты направляешься? − слабо спросил дядя Барри и слегка приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на планету. 

− Сан-Франциско, − ответил Хэл. − Тебе нужен хирург, знающий, как оперировать спидстеров, и уважающий тайну личности. К тому же, то отделение С.Т.А.Р. Лабс как раз специализируется на изучении мета-людей. Они проведут операцию в самом лучшем виде. 

Дядя Барри покачал головой и скривился. 

− Нет, сначала загляни на Аляску. Система связи на Сторожевой Башне отключилась, а мне нужно убедиться в безопасности своей семьи. 

− _Нет_ , первым делом Сан-Франциско, − медленно протянул Хэл, словно разговаривал с упрямым ребенком. − Я не дам тебе потерять ногу. Если хочешь, я передам вас с Уолли в руки врачей, а _сам_ слетаю на Аляску. Если ты не заметил, твой племянник тоже ранен. 

Если поначалу Уолли и игнорировал желание дяди Барри, то теперь, когда ему самому не позволяли проверить тетю Айрис и остальных, он ощетинился. 

− Эм, вот уж нет. Ты можешь доставить дядю Барри в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, но я побегу в убежище на Аляске. 

− Вы оба отправитесь в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс! − Хэл наградил его раздраженным взглядом. − Айрис и Джей смогут пережить без вас несколько минут. Поверьте мне, им будет лучше, если они будут знать, что вы под присмотром врачей. 

− Тогда отнеси нас в отделение С.Т.А.Р. Лабс в Сиэтле. 

− Да, оттуда добираться гораздо ближе. 

− То отделение специализируется на псионике и психологии! У них вообще нет хирургов! 

− А разве в Канаде нет другого отделения? 

− Кажется, есть, но в Торонто. Ничуть не ближе, чем Сан-Франциско. 

− О боже мой! Да что не так с вами обоими?! 

− Просто лети уже на Аляску, Хэл. Перестань все усложнять. 

− Это _я-то_ все усложняю?! − недоверчиво выпалил Хэл, переводя взгляд с Уолли на дядю Барри и обратно. − Вы оба такие... _Ладно!_ Я отнесу вас на Аляску. Но мы остановимся там буквально на минуту. Как только вы увидите, что все в порядке, вы заткнетесь и дадите мне отнести вас в Сан-Франциско. И если Айрис захочет ударить тебя за твою глупость, я не стану ее останавливать. 

Уолли подавил улыбку во время тирады Хэла и украдкой ударил кулаком о кулак дяди Барри за спиной Хэла. 

Джордан ворчал на всем пути, пока они не вошли в атмосферу Земли, и у него не закончились аргументы. Планета становилась все больше и больше, и вскоре Уолли смог различить Северную Америку под облаками и штормовую систему среди них. Они продолжали снижаться, и Хэл направился прямо к берегу, опустившись в Кордове возле маленького домика на окраине города. 

Уолли перевел взгляд на скромный желтый домик, располагающийся рядом с густым зеленым лесом и горами. Как только его ноги столкнулись с землей, он мгновенно натянул свои ботинки и бросился через лужайку, не дожидаясь Хэла и дядю Барри. 

Он находился уже за несколько шагов до двери, когда заметил выбитые окна и разбитую переднюю дверь, словно в нее что-то швырнули. 

Он замер на месте, с непониманием уставился на разгром, затем осторожно шагнул ближе. Тревога буквально зазвенела у него внутри. Хэл и дядя Барри медленно продвигались по дорожке позади него. 

− Кид, что случилось? − услышал он голос дяди Барри. 

Уолли не ответил. Он бросился вперед и выбил покореженную дверь с громким хрустом, забежал в разгромленную гостиную. 

− _Джей!! Макс!_

Снаружи раздался гул кольца Хэла, а где-то в глубине дома громкое шарканье. Уолли проскочил мимо перевернутого дивана на кухню и едва не столкнулся с Джоан, которая торопилась ему навстречу. 

− Уолли! − она обняла его за плечи, и Кид Флэш заметил набухающий над ее левым глазом синяк. Ее обычно идеально уложенные волосы торчали во все стороны, а одежда была помятой. − С тобой все в порядке. 

− Что произошло?! − Уолли обошел ее и увидел инвалидное кресло, лежащее на боку возле разбитой стеклянной дверцы, ведущей на задний двор. 

− Профессор Зум, − быстро ответила Джоан. 

Сердце Уолли ушло в пятки, и он в ужасе уставился на нее. 

− Что..? 

− Он нашел нас, − произнесла она дрожащим голосом, когда в дом зашли дядя Барри и Хэл. − Макс и Джей попытались противостоять ему, но ты знаешь, что сейчас они не в лучшей форме. Они попытались увести его от нас, но ему нужна была Айрис. 

− Где они? − спросил дядя Барри задушенным голосом. В его взгляде светились гнев и тревога. 

− Джей и Макс проигрывали Зуму, и Айрис быстро догадалась, что он пришел сюда именно за ней. Она побежала в лес, чтобы отвлечь его, − Джоан задрожала и тяжело откинулась на стойку, чтобы не упасть. 

− Боже мой, − выдохнул Уолли. Он тут же развернулся на пятках и выскочил сквозь разломанные двери. 

− _Уолли!!_ − крикнул Хэл ему вслед, и опустил дядю Барри, а затем последовал за ним. 

Но Кид Флэш не стал его ждать. Он быстро нашел следы ног своей тети на снегу, покрывающем землю, и побежал по ним так быстро, как только мог. Через три секунды он нашел Джея. Пожилой спидстер тяжело дышал, облокотившись на дерево, и его лицо было искажено от боли. Но все же с ним все было в порядке, просто он попытался бежать до того, как полностью выздоровел. Уолли не стал останавливаться. 

Макса он увидел через двенадцать секунд. Тот передвигался куда медленнее и цеплялся за свой бок, окрашенный кровью. Но он ощутил приближение Уолли и бросил на него взволнованный взгляд. 

− Назад! Он слишком... 

Уолли обогнал его и не расслышал конец предложения. Его сердце билось от страха, но тот с каждым шагом перерастал в пылающую ярость. Кид Флэш помнил каждое слово, которое Профессор Зум произнес на заводе Охотников. Он собирался убить дядю Барри и занять его место в качестве мужа тети Айрис. Будто бы она не заметит подмены! И будто бы когда-либо позволит ему коснуться себя! 

Учитывая, что теперь весь его план провалился, Зум собирался похитить тетю Айрис. 

Уолли стиснул зубы так крепко, что они едва не заскрипели. Он побежал еще быстрее, следуя за двумя дорожками следов на снегу практически со скоростью звука. Он разорвет Профессору Зуму горло, если тот посмеет причинить боль его тете! 

Спустя несколько секунд он услышал пронизывающий до костей крик и едва не рухнул на колени. 

Это была не... 

Он продолжил бежать на звуки криков, пока не добрался до открытой поляны и не увидел две фигуры в нескольких метрах от себя. Уолли замедлился до неторопливого бега и замер возле толстого дерева, пытаясь понять открывшуюся ему картину. 

И снова его оглушил дикий крик. 

Только... это был не крик тети Айрис. 

На поляне находились Профессор Зум и тетя Айрис, но все выглядело совсем не так, как ожидал Уолли. Зум лежал на земле, катаясь по ней и дергаясь так сильно, словно его пытали током. Из его рта вырывался задушенный болезненный визг, словно он давился своим языком. 

Тетя Айрис стояла над ним, по ее лицу струились слезы, а из горла вырывались всхлипы. Дрожащими руками она сжимала какое-то устройство и направляла его на Зума. Спустя мгновение крики прекратились, и Зум обессилено упал на бок, тяжело дыша и задыхаясь. Он схватился за свое горло и слегка дернулся, будто пытался встать. Но тетя Айрис только рвано вздохнула и сильно ударила его ногой по голове. Она с ненавистью уставилась на него и снова нажала кнопку на устройстве. 

Профессор Зум снова начал корчиться. Его несочетающиеся глаза готовы были выскочить из орбит, а голова то и дело ударялась о землю. Тетя Айрис не отрывала от него взгляда и продолжала нажимать и нажимать на кнопку, пока Зум корчился от боли. 

Уолли понял, что она била его электричеством при помощи блокирующего ошейника. Он сам теперь никогда в жизни не забудет эти ощущения, да и широкий черный ошейник вокруг шеи Зума говорил сам за себя. 

Уолли подбежал к своей тете и уставился на Тоуна с онемелым замешательством. 

Заметив его, тетя Айрис повернулась и едва не уронила пульт управления ошейником, когда подбежала к нему и обняла его. 

− Уолли, дорогой! С тобой все в порядке! 

Уолли обнял ее в ответ. Ему хотелось бы испытать облегчение, что с его тетей все было в порядке, но он ощущал только полную _растерянность_. Когда она наконец отпустила его, все еще продолжая гладить его по волосам и иногда целуя в макушку, Уолли смог заговорить. 

− Что... _Как_ ты..? 

− _Ты!_ − выпалил Зум, когда услышал голос Уолли. Он попытался подняться, и тетя Айрис безжалостно ударила его током. Профессор Зум снова рухнул и задергался на покрытой снегом земле. 

− Только попробуй снова навредить моему племяннику, и я не остановлюсь, пока у тебя не взорвется сердце! − крикнула ему тетя Айрис. Ее костяшки побелели оттого, как сильно она сжимала устройство управления ошейником. По спине Уолли прошла дрожь, и он вспомнил все те документальные фильмы, где рассказывалось про маму-медведицу, яростно защищающую своих детенышей. 

Кид Флэш взглянул на ошейник уже более внимательно. Он помнил, как дядя Барри говорил, что вооружил тетю Айрис чем-то, способным уложить спидстера. Он имел ввиду блокирующий ошейник? Это была не самая эффективная вещь, но показывало его ошеломляющую веру в нее, раз он полагал, что она уложит Зума настолько действенно. 

− Что ты сделала? Как... _как_ ты надела на него ошейник? − с любопытством выдохнул он. Часть него была напугана тем, что он видел, но страх оказался похоронен под чувством нездорового удовлетворения. 

− Я знала, что он последует за мной, поэтому я выбежала из дома и побежала в лес как можно быстрее, пока он сражался с Максом и Джеем, − тихо рассказала тетя Айрис. − Затем, когда он погнался за мной и притворился Барри, я подыграла ему, и он ослабил бдительность. 

Уолли шокировано распахнул рот. 

− Серьезно?! Он же мог убить тебя! Или что-нибудь еще хуже! 

− У меня не было выбора, − тетя Айрис нежно обняла его и коротко улыбнулась. − Барри не единственный, кто защищает свою семью. 

Профессор Зум снова попытался подняться на ноги, и тетя Айрис ударила его током, но не отключала электричество до тех пор, пока он не потерял сознание. Уолли взглянул на злодея, который пытал его еще несколько дней тому назад, и осторожно забрал устройство из рук своей тети. Она поняла все без слов и молча отдала его. 

Уолли повертел маленькое устройство в руках и невесомо провел большим пальцем по кнопке. Было так просто нажать на нее, и ему очень хотелось ощутить подобную власть. Он хотел знать, каково будет заставить Профессора Зума испытывать такую же боль, какую перенес он сам на базе Охотников. Хотел отомстить ему. Никто не осудит его после того, через что он прошел. 

Тетя Айрис сделала эта. Но она использовала ошейник в рамках самозащиты. Уолли положил палец на кнопку и замер. Если он ударит его током сейчас, когда Тоун был уже повержен, и опасность миновала, то окажется на одном с ним уровне. 

И Уолли лучше бы умер, чем бы так рисковал. 

Он открыл кармашек на своей перчатке и убрал в него устройство. Тетя Айрис с гордостью улыбнулась ему, и наконец Уолли почувствовал себя целым. Все закончилось. Охотники за головами, Профессор Зум, его отец... 

Он вздохнул и рухнул на снег, все еще держась за руку своей тети. Она опустилась рядом с ним и устало легла на спину, закрыла глаза и прижала ладонь к лицу. 

− ...Барри жив? 

− Да, − Уолли взглянул на нее и слегка усмехнулся себе под нос. − Он ранен, но Хэл считает, что с ним все будет в порядке. Он все пытался отнести нас в госпиталь С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, но ему не удалось. 

Он не хотел даже _думать_ о том, чтобы сделал с ней Зум, если бы они опоздали. Возможно, у нее и было все под контролем, но с Зумом никогда нельзя было быть уверенными на сто процентов. 

− Я благодарна, что вы прибыли на помощь, − тетя Айрис сжала его руку, а затем попыталась принять строгий вид. − Но больше так не делайте. Сначала вам необходимо позаботиться о _себе_. 

− Не самое _лучшее время_ для нотаций, − рассмеялся Кид Флэш. − Ты знаешь, что мы тебя не послушаем, верно? 

− Молчи, − она легонько пихнула его в бок. − Я твоя _тетя_. Тебе нужно слушать меня, а не своего тупоголового дядю. 

− Я расскажу ему, как ты его назвала, − подразнил Уолли. 

− Да пожалуйста. 

Они так и лежали на снегу в течение нескольких минут, периодически поглядывая на Профессора Зума, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще был без сознания. Затем над ними навис Хэл. Его кольцо ярко пылало, и он приземлился рядом с Зумом, на всякий случай создав оковы вокруг его красных ботинок и подвесив его вниз головой. 

− С вами все хорошо?! − взволнованно спросил Хэл. Уолли задумался, как, должно быть, они выглядели со стороны, лежа на земле без всяких причин. 

Тетя Айрис только показала ему большой палец, а Уолли усмехнулся. Хэл подошел к ним ближе, чтобы убедиться, что никто из них не лгал, и скрестил руки. 

− Айрис, тебе нужно стать Зеленым Фонарем. Ты невероятно крута. 

− Нет, спасибо, − безмятежно улыбнулась она. − Думаю, я останусь со своими спидстерами. 

Уолли обменялся с ней ухмылками и пожал плечами, взглянув на Хэла. 

− Вопрос снят, − усмехнулся Джордан. − Вас подбросить или..? 

− Доставь _его_ в тюрьму, − покачала головой тетя Айрис и кивнула на Профессора Зума. − И отнеси Барри в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. И пусть не сопротивляется. Просто скажи ему, что с нами все в порядке, и я отказываюсь его видеть, пока он не получит медицинскую помощь. Это даст ему мотивацию. Иди с ним, Уолли. Я найду Макса и Джея самостоятельно. 

− Да, мэм, − Уолли поднялся на ноги, протянул руку и помог ей тоже подняться. 

− Увидимся с вами обоими в Централ Сити. И, Уолли? − она снова обняла его. − Я рада, что с тобой все в порядке. 

− Я тоже, − Уолли обнял ее в ответ. − Не могу дождаться того, как расскажу всем, что моя тетя лично уложила Профессора Зума. 

Она только аккуратно подтолкнула его в сторону Хэла и покачала головой, словно он нес какие-то глупости. Уолли заметил, как ее взгляд на мгновение переместился к Зуму и потемнел от сильного гнева. 

Хэл направился к дому, и Уолли неторопливо последовал за ним. Он все еще пытался уложить в своей голове все события сегодняшнего дня и с трудом верил в реальностью всего произошедшего.


	32. Chapter 32

**Гора Справедливости**   
**28 марта, 15:00 по восточному стандартному времени**

Уолли подошел к комнате Дика и быстро ввел код доступа на электронном замке на стене. Он шагнул ближе к двери, ожидая, что она откроется, и едва не уткнулся в нее лицом, когда дверь не шелохнулась. Он снова ввел шестизначный номер, но замок только загудел и замигал красным светом. 

− Какого..? 

После четвертой попытки он сдался и просто постучал в дверь. Она открылась мгновением спустя, и перед ним появился Дик в своем костюме Робина, как раз закончив поправлять свою ромбовидную маску. Он отодвинулся немного в сторону и пропустил Уолли в комнату. 

− Привет! Прости, я переодевался. Бэтмен попросил меня телепортироваться в Готэм через двадцать минут. 

− Снова сбежал Двуликий? – Кид Флэш прыгнул на кровать и сложил руки за головой. 

− Он не сказал, − Дик застегнул на талии свой пояс. – Как обычно, он был очень загадочен. 

− Как обычно? – улыбнулся Уолли, от нечего делать начав болтать ногами. Дик только закатил глаза. – Кстати, ты сменил код к своей двери? Я не смог зайти. 

− Эм, да... – Грейсон слегка покраснел и в смущении уставился на свои ноги, неловко потерев затылок. – Брюс и Альфред решили, что если мы собираемся встречаться, то будет «неприемлемо» для тебя знать код от моей комнаты. 

− Ох, это как-то неловко... – поморщился Уолли. 

− Да, и не говори, − Дик закрыл свое лицо руками и застонал. – Тебе уже устраивали тот самый «разговор»? 

− Нет, − медленно ответил Уолли и подозрительно сощурился. – Вроде как в школе уже позаботились об этом. 

− Тогда готовься. Брюс собирается поговорить с Флэшем о нас. 

− Что..?! – с тихим ужасом прошептал он. Уолли даже представил, как Бэтмен загоняет его в какой-нибудь угол и выдает ему пугающую бэт-речь на тему: «только попробуй скомпрометировать честь моего сына, и я покалечу тебя». 

− Кстати, как поживает твой дядя? – внезапно спросил Робин. 

− Его прооперировали в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, − счастливо ответил Уолли, отбросив _кошмарные мысли_ о Бэтмене. – Он уже пробежал пару кругов по стране этим утром. 

− Мне все еще сложно представить, как кто-то может исцелиться после такой травмы буквально за день, − Дик только покачал головой и озадаченно нахмурился. 

− Чудовищно огромная доза энергии Спидфорса, − ответил Уолли с кривой усмешкой и пожал плечами. 

Робин поднял на него взгляд. 

− Профессор Зум упоминал Спидфорс. Что это? 

− Эм, мы сами еще точно не знаем, − поморщился Кид Флэш. – Макс пытается узнать – медитирует и все такое, но Джей и дядя Барри не особо верят в существование чего-то подобного. Джей продолжает дразнить Макса и называть его Дзен-Мастером скорости. 

− А что думаешь _ты?_

Уолли замолчал. На мгновение он уставился на свои колени и задумчиво нахмурился. 

− Я думаю, Спидфорс существует. Я не знаю, что это, но Макс был самым первым среди спидстеров. Он прежде даже путешествовал сквозь время. Если он думает, что нечто подобное стоит изучить, тогда я ему верю. Но я также понимаю позицию дяди Барри и Джея. Зум ведь психопат, поэтому обычно его слова оказываются либо ложью, либо ловушкой. 

− Прямо как у Джокера... – неожиданно сказал Грейсон, побледнев от мрачных воспоминаний. – Его словам нельзя верить, но также нельзя их игнорировать. 

− Именно так, − вздохнул Уолли. На несколько минут между ними повисло напряженное молчание, но затем он отмахнулся от своей тревоги и улыбнулся Дику. – Но сейчас Зум заперт в камере на Сторожевой Башне и витает в мире грез, пока дядя М`ганн изучает его разум. 

− Я верил в сохранность тюремного блока куда больше до того, как твой отец сбежал оттуда, − Дик не казался настолько же спокойным. 

− Да, но в этот раз камеру охраняют целых восемь легионеров. К тому же, Бэтмен заказал достаточное количество транквилизаторов, чтобы не давать спидстеру проснуться в течение пятидесяти лет. 

− Верно... 

Уолли увидел, что плохое настроение Дика исчезло, и его плечи задрожали от тихого смеха. 

_"Идентификация: Аквалад − Би-02"._

Когда компьютерная система объявила прибытие Калдура, они оба подняли взгляды, и Уолли с ухмылкой соскочил с кровати. 

− Он вернулся рано. Мне казалось, что Аквамен говорил, что пройдет два дня, прежде чем Калдур сможет покинуть Атлантиду. 

Дик тоже поднялся на ноги, но схватил Уолли за руку прежде, чем тот успел выскочить за дверь. Кид Флэш замер и с любопытством взглянул на него. Грейсон нервно закусил губу и неуверенно уставился на него. 

− Прежде чем мы пойдем к остальным, я бы хотел кое-что спросить у тебя. 

− Хорошо, − сказал Уолли. − О чем? 

− Насчет _нас_... – осторожно начал Дик. – Эм... Что ты хочешь сказать остальным? 

Уолли моргнул. Он отчаянно пытался придумать какой-нибудь ответ. 

− То есть, несколько людей уже знают про нас, − поспешно объяснил Дик. – Например, Рой. И Брюс, и твой дядя. 

− И Джоан, − неожиданно выпалил Уолли. 

− Что? 

− Кажется, Джоан поняла все даже куда раньше нас самих... – неловко признался он. 

− Верно, − Дик поерзал на месте. – Ну, все они восприняли произошедшее куда лучше, чем я ожидал. И мне хотелось бы знать, хочешь ли ты рассказать команде о наших отношениях или хочешь подождать... 

Уолли серьезно задумался над неожиданным вопросом, взвесил все за и против, составил подобие списка в своей голове. Если они расскажут своей команде, кому-то это, возможно, не понравится. Конечно же, они с Диком не смогут скрывать свои отношения вечно, но все же как будет лучше поступить? Они могут изучить каждого из своих товарищей и рассказать им по отдельности, чтобы посмотреть, как они воспримут информацию, но таким образом кто-то из них будет знать раньше других, и это точно создаст множество проблем и секретов. 

− Я не... особо готов рассказать кому-нибудь еще, − медленно протянул Уолли, внимательно следя за реакцией Дика. Он надеялся, что Робин не подумает, будто Уолли стыдился его. – То есть... я буду рад сказать своей тете и, возможно, Джею, но пока мне больше хочется сосредоточиться только на нас двоих, прежде чем мы решим рассказать остальной команде. Это ведь нормально? 

− Более чем нормально, − тут же выдохнул Дик, явно расслабившись, и напряжение исчезло из его облика. – Я правда надеялся, что ты скажешь это. 

− Хочешь безжалостно затроллить их? Вот же они разозлятся, когда мы раскроем им правду! − Уолли протянул ему руку с озорной улыбкой. 

− Звучит идеально, − усмехнулся Дик, тут же взяв его за руку. − Ты будто бы вытащил эту идею прямо из моей головы. 

Кид Флэш повернулся и затащил Дика себе на спину. Робин крепко обхватил его за плечи и быстро поцеловал в щеку. Уолли прижал его к себе поплотнее. 

− Держись крепче. 

Он открыл дверь и выбежал из комнаты, направившись в сторону зала совещаний. Все остальные члены команды уже собрались там − столпились вокруг Калдура возле телепорта и разговаривали все одновременно. Атлант действительно выглядел уже лучше, но на ногах стоял все еще неуверенно. 

Уолли отметил, что Чудо-Девушка прямо горела желанием помочь ему. Донна практически липла к нему, позволив Калдуру опираться на свою крепкую руку. Уолли оглянулся на Дика, и они оба заговорщицки ухмыльнулись. Эти двое были просто созданы друг для друга. 

Кид Флэш подбежал к Калдуру и вытянул кулак, по которому тот неуверенно ударил своим. 

− Как ты себя чувствуешь? Аквамен не позволял нам навестить тебя, а мы так волновались! Ну, конечно, половина из нас не сможет выжить под давлением воды, но ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

− Понимаю, − терпеливо улыбнулся ему Аквалад и кивнул. − Клянусь, я в полном порядке. Было не хуже, чем тогда, когда на Гору напали "родственники" Красного Торнадо. 

− И все же было очень похоже. Смертоносные роботы, пытающиеся убить нас, и все такое... − Дик многозначительно ухмыльнулся Артемиде. Уолли знал, что им тогда пришлось сражаться с Красными вместе, пока вся остальная команда оказалась выведена из строя. 

− Только вместо трех в этот раз их было несколько тысяч, − сухо заметила она. Очевидно, она не так гордилась воспоминаниями о произошедшем. 

− Но нам все же _стоит придумать_ , как избавить вас от слабости перед огнем, − заметила Затанна, обращаясь к М`ганн и Калдуру. 

− Мой король ищет решение уже не первый месяц, − устало объяснил Калдур, позволив Донне увести себя от телепорта. Они направились на кухню. − Но я давно смирился с риском обезвоживания, как с одним из последствий того, что я вышел в земной мир. 

− Нет, так не пойдет, − высокомерно сказал Уолли, подбежав к кухонной стойке и запрыгнув на стул. − Мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

М`ганн согласно кивнула. 

− Затанна, есть ли какие-нибудь заклинания, которые смогут помочь нам? 

− К сожалению, магия − лишь временное решение, − неохотно ответила Затанна, с извиняющимся видом оглянувшись на Калдура. − Я пока не знаю никаких постоянных заклинаний, но могу поискать в библиотеке своего отца. 

− Это необязательно, − быстро заверил ее Калдур с добродушной улыбкой. − Я ценю твое предложение, но со мной все будет в порядке. С каждым днем на поверхности я все больше адаптируюсь к изменениям в окружающей среде, и мне становится все проще. Но я хотел бы знать, как себя чувствуете вы. 

− Разумеется, Донна и Коннер в полном порядке, − Артемида ткнула пальцем себе через плечо, где позади всех молчаливо стоял Коннер. Он удивленно выпрямился, когда Донна вскинула руку, чтобы дать ему пять, но все же послушно ударил по ее ладони. Артемида только закатила глаза и откинула со лба волосы, открыв линию ровных швов. − Да и Уолли тоже, он исцелился буквально за час. Все остальные еще приходят в себя. 

− Все не так плохо, − ухмыльнулся Дик. Его лоб и руки тоже украшали швы. Левая рука Затанны была в гипсе, а М`ганн была покрыта слоем специальной противоожоговой мази, и обширная часть ее тела была замотана повязками. 

Чтобы убедиться в словах Дика, Калдур осмотрел каждого из них, затем кивнул. 

− Что произошло с Лигой Справедливости? Мой король отказывался рассказывать мне новости. Он настаивал на моем отдыхе. 

− Можешь поверить, что никто не умер? − радостно выдохнула М`ганн, но затем пришла в себя. − То есть, не считая всех тех Зеленых Фонарей... 

− Лига уже восстанавливает Сторожевую Башню, − сообщил ему Робин. − И присматривает за теми городами, герои которых еще не в состоянии патрулировать. 

− Охотники правда повержены? − с неуверенным видом спросил Калдур. 

Донна кивнула. 

− Моя сестра сообщила мне, что Зеленые Фонари выследили Охотников до следующего космического сектора. Они не успокоятся, пока не уничтожат последнего андроида. 

− А все последователи, что атаковали Сторожевую Башню, тоже были арестованы, − добавил Коннер. 

− Все закончилось... − Калдур замер, подыскивая правильные слова. − Гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. 

− Верно! − широко ухмыльнулся Уолли. − И есть кое-что еще. Нас не отстранили. 

Калдур нахмурился в замешательстве, и Дик принялся ему объяснять. 

− Обычно, когда случалось нечто столь масштабное, Лига всегда приостанавливала деятельность команды. Но только не в этот раз. Наконец-то с нами обращаются, как с равными. 

− Так и _должно быть_ , − скрестила руки Артемида. − Мы сражались рядом с ними на Сторожевой Башне и едва не погибли. Думаю, мы абсолютно заслужили этого. 

− Кажется, для вас это болезненная тема, − догадалась Донна и оглядела их всех по очереди. 

− Немного, − призналась М`ганн и смущенно пожала плечами. Затем она в восторге бросилась вперед и схватила Донну за руки. − Так ты теперь станешь частью Команды или присоединялась к нам лишь для сражения на Сторожевой Башне? 

− Я бы хотела стать вашей частью, − официально начала Донна, но сквозь ее царственный облик проступила улыбка. У Кид Флэша возникло ощущение, что вся эта королевская аура была больше присуща Чудо-Женщине, а Донна лишь пыталась копировать ее облик, чтобы ее наставница гордилась ей. − Я _очень хочу_ стать членом вашей команды, но решение остается за моей сестрой. Она так долго отклоняла мое предложение стать ее партнером. Честно говоря, думаю, я бы все еще сидела на Темискире, если бы мои навыки не пригодились во время вторжения Охотников. Чудо-Женщина неожиданно взяла меня с собой, но пока еще не говорила мне, могу ли я остаться в мире мужчин или же мне нужно вернуться на остров. 

− Ну, нам бы хотелось, чтобы ты присоединилась к команде, − заверил ее Дик. − Ты правда очень хорошо дополняешь нас. 

− Спасибо, − Донна слегка покраснела и сложила руки за спиной, бросив незаметный взгляд на Калдура. − Мне бы и самой хотелось с вами остаться. 

Но в этот момент с тихим механическим хрустом ожил маленький монитор, встроенный в стену кухни. Уолли повернулся на стуле и заметил мрачно взирающего на них Бэтмена. 

− Робин, − донесся его жесткий голос из динамиков. − Я жду тебя в Готэме. 

Дик выпрямился и кивнул, взглянув на экран. 

− Да, сэр. Я сейчас же телепортируюсь. 

Бэтмен не ответил, и через мгновение монитор погас. 

− Пора по делам Динамического Дуэта? − подразнил его Уолли, уткнувшись локтями в стол и опершись подбородком о кулак. Он подмигнул Дику, а тот очень по-взрослому показал ему язык, пока никто не видел. 

− Вернусь к вам позже, ребята, − Робин нежно пихнул его локтем и направился к выходу из кухни, помахав всем остальным на прощание. 

Уолли только молчаливо смотрел ему в след. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Дик исчезал уже так скоро, но он знал, что тот, скорее всего, уже завтра вернется обратно. Его взгляд скользнул по его красивой спине и ногам, и Уолли нахмурился. Как так вышло, что он никогда не замечал, насколько хорошо Дик выглядел сзади? Казалось, что нечто подобное должно было привлечь его внимание _уже давно_. 

Похоже, то, о чем он думал, очень ясно отразилось на его лице, потому что, когда Кид Флэш наконец оторвал взгляд от своего парня, он заметил наблюдающего за ним Коннера. Уолли постарался не выглядеть так, словно его только что застали за чем-то непотребным, и проигнорировал то, как Супербой переводил взгляд между ним и дверью, за которой только что исчез Дик. Судя по всему, первому о своих отношениях они расскажут Коннеру. Криптонцы были очень наблюдательны... 

Когда ожил телепорт, Уолли тяжело вздохнул и оглядел своих товарищей. 

− Кто-нибудь знает, в чем будет заключаться наше следующее задание? 

_"Иденти..."_

− Если я прав, то вас ждет повторная проверка всех баз Охотников на планете, − по воздуху пронеслась вспышка красного света, а затем рядом с Уолли появился дядя Барри. Он опустил руку ему на плечо. 

_"...фикация: Флэш − 04"._

− Вам придется выслеживать и ловить оставшихся последователей Охотников, ну и всякое такое. Но решать будет Бэтмен. Я уверен, совсем скоро он даст вам какое-нибудь задание, − продолжил дядя Барри, явно не замечая, как шокировало всех его внезапное появление. Затем на его лице вспыхнуло сожаление, и он взглянул прямо на Уолли, слегка сжав его плечо. − Кроме тебя, Кид... 

На краткий миг Уолли не понял, о чем он говорил. Он в замешательстве уставился на своего дядю, но затем до него дошло. 

− О нет. _Не может быть!_ − с негодованием начал он. − Да мы только пару минут назад говорили о том, как хорошо, что команду не отстранили от активной деятельности, а теперь ты отстраняешь меня?! 

− Успокойся, − дядя Барри, похоже, поразился его неожиданному гневу. Он даже поднял руки в защитном жесте. − Я не отстраняю ни тебя, ни команду. 

− Я не спорю, что со мной произошло немало всего, но я не хочу бездельничать и предаваться размышлениям. Я предпочитаю отрицание, − лихорадочно забормотал Уолли, перебив своего дядю, но затем до него дошло, что тот только что сказал. − Постой... ты не..? Но..? 

− Я забираю тебя из команды только потому, что мне нужен мой партнер на несколько недель, − беззаботно улыбнулся дядя Барри и опустил руки себе за талию. 

В течение нескольких секунду Кид Флэш разглядывал его в онемелом замешательстве. 

− Зачем? 

− На улицах по-прежнему разгуливает непростительное количество торговцев Велосити, − серьезно пояснил ему Флэш. − И мы возглавим команду из девяти спидстеров, чтобы выследить их по всей стране. 

− _Девяти?_ − взволнованно спросила М`ганн. − Я не знала, что спидстеров так много. 

− Ну, вы не слышали о Максе Меркурии и первом Флэше только потому, что они оба в отставке и помогают только в экстренных случаях. А еще это будет первое крупное задание для дочери Джонни Квика − Джесси, − объяснил он. 

− Постой, я наконец-то встречусь с Джесси? − неожиданно оживился Уолли. Он ждал встречи с дочерью Джонни уже очень долго. Было весело проводить время с дядей Барри и Джеем, но вот со спидстером его возрасте все будет гораздо круче! − Она ведь точно побежит с нами? 

Флэш кивнул. 

− И Красная Троица. Они чувствуют себя ответственными за создание Велосити, поэтому хотят помочь. Для них это личное дело. 

− Когда мы начинаем? − Уолли нетерпеливо спрыгнул со стула. Он был рад возможности наконец-то познакомиться с Джесси, но также ему хотелось увидеть и Красную Троицу. Все так много рассказывали ему, как они предложили свою помощь и выдали потенциально опасную для них самих информацию, даже не зная, кто такой Уолли. Просто для того, чтобы помочь спасти его. Ему хотелось лично поблагодарить их. 

− Официально − через пять часов. Но сначала мы с тобой поймаем самого худшего из торговцев, отдельно от остальных, − дядя Барри с усмешкой взъерошил ему волосы. 

− Чтобы они стали нам завидовать? − рассмеялся Уолли. 

Дядя Барри ответил ему такой же усмешкой. 

− Особенно Джонни. 

− Хорошо, − Кид Флэш тут же опустил свои очки на глаза и рассеянно помахал своим товарищам по команде. − Я готов. Пойдем. Увидимся, ребята, через несколько недель, когда я закончу громить наркобаронов по всей стране. 

Калдур и Коннер лишь сдержанно ухмыльнулись, но все девчонки закатили глаза и устало вздохнули. Как обычно, Артемида выглядела так, словно хотела, по крайней мере, ударить его. Но дядя Барри схватил его за воротник прежде, чем он успел убежать. 

− Притормози на секунду. Перед тем, как мы убежим, я бы хотел сообщить хорошие новости. 

− Какие? − Уолли замер и обменялся растерянными взглядами с Затанной и Донной. 

− Марсианский Охотник закончил изучать воспоминания Профессора Зума. − начал он. При упоминании Обратного Флэша волоски на затылке Уолли встали дыбом, а его сердце дрогнуло от страха. − Он просмотрел их и выяснил, что Зум никому не раскрыл тайну наших личностей. 

Уолли с недоверием уставился на него. 

− Но он ненавидит нас. Он собирался убить меня на твоих глазах. 

На мгновение лицо его дяди потемнело от гнева, но он быстро справился с собой. И все же от него успел отскочить небольшой электрический разряд и удариться о кухонную стойку, словно хлыст, оставив на ней обугленную полосу. М`ганн испуганно отскочила в сторону, и даже Коннер слегка вздрогнул от столь неожиданной смены настроения. Дядя Барри отступил на шаг и неловко потер затылок. 

− Простите... 

− Разве он не сделал бы все возможное, чтобы погубить наши жизни? − осторожно продолжил Уолли, удивленно взглянув на молнию. − Ведь он же ненавидит нас _до глубины души_. 

− Профессор Зум тот еще эгоист, − Флэш снова взял себя в руки и принялся беспокойно переминаться с ноги на ногу. − Он хотел единолично обладать такой властью над нами, потому и придержал информацию. Твой отец был единственным последователем, кто обо всем знал. Марсианский Охотник исследовал разумы всех захваченных на Сторожевой Башне последователей, и никто из них не знал тайну твоей личности. Даже те, кто находились на той базе, с которой ты сбежал. 

− Правда? − Уолли выгнул бровь и уставился в потолок, задумчиво закусив внутреннюю сторону щеки. − Это... неплохо. 

− Не совсем, − вздохнул Барри, словно бы прочитал его мысли. Никто из них не ожидал, что все закончится настолько хорошо. Что все разбитые осколки ровно встанут на свои места. − Теперь больше нет никакой возможности узнать, сказал ли твой отец кому-нибудь... или нет... 

Уолли закрыл глаза и был благодарен своим товарищам, что они хранили молчание и давали ему возможность подумать. 

− И что же теперь? 

− Ну, нам остается только один вариант: подождать и посмотреть, что будет. Марсианский Охотник, однако, считает, что твой отец, также как и Зум, хотел придержать информацию при себе. Поэтому все же есть шанс, что все в порядке, но нельзя знать наверняка, − спокойно произнес дядя Барри. Он сделал глубокий вдох и скрестил руки на груди. − И все же я не позволю этому оказывать влияние свою жизнь. Я не позволю твоему отцу выиграть. Нам стоит быть умнее, но все же мы можем вернуться к привычной жизни. Еще долгое время нам предстоит существовать в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности, но за нами приглядывает вся Лига Справедливости. 

− Что насчет..? 

− Твоя тетя доказала, что может позаботиться о себе, − криво усмехнулся дядя Барри. − Не волнуйся, я вооружил ее до зубов. 

Немного поразмышляв над его словами, Уолли все же решил последовать примеру Флэша. 

− Я уже _скучаю_ по школе. 

Дядя Барри только рассмеялся и обнял его за плечи. 

− Нет, не скучаешь. 

− Куда вы отправляетесь на миссию? − вежливо спросил Калдур. 

− Это засекречено, − хитро ухмыльнулся дядя Барри и направился в сторону ангара. Он потащил Кид Флэша за собой, так и не отпустив его. − Ты ведь готов, верно? 

− Эм... да? 

− Великолепно! − рассмеялся Флэш. Он вскинул руку и помахал команде, не оглядываясь. − Удачи вам на ваших миссиях. Я прослежу, чтобы Уолли заскочил к вам в гости через несколько дней. 

Развернувшись в захвате своего дяди, Уолли в последний раз взглянул на своих товарищей по команде и смущенно помахал им в ответ на столь же смущенные взгляды. Он неуклюже пятился назад, но когда они скрылись из виду, вырвался из хватки Флэша и поднял очки обратно на лоб. 

− Так _куда же_ мы бежим? 

− Расскажу через секунду, − озорно подмигнул ему дядя. − Когда обгоню тебя по пути к ангару. 

Они тут же расплылись, двигаясь с такой же скоростью, словно крылья птички колибри. Расстояние до ангара нельзя было даже считать разминкой, но Уолли все равно выложился по полной, несясь сквозь коридоры и двери бок о бок со своим дядей. Они добежали до ангара, и дядя Барри коснулся корабля М`ганн буквально на несколько долей секунды раньше, чем он. 

− Так _медленно_ , − изобразил притворное удивление дядя Барри и отскочил в сторону, когда Уолли с ухмылкой бросился на него. 

− Только дай мне возможность размять ноги, старик, − ответил он. − Тогда мы еще посмотрим, кто тут медленный. 

Флэш лишь активировал механизм, открывающий дверь ангара, кивнул и тихо рассмеялся. Часть полотка отделилась от другой и опустилась на пол, образовав наклонный выезд и открыв вид на ослепительно-солнечный день и ярко-зеленую траву. 

Уолли пробежал по скату и замер на горном склоне Род-Айленда с широкой ухмылкой на лице. Он сделал глубокий вдох свежего воздуха и повернулся к своему дяде, чувствуя палящие солнечные лучи сквозь свой костюм. 

− Ладно, а теперь говори, куда мы направляемся. Или ты снова хочешь дать мне лишь направление и поиздеваться? 

− Зачем мне так поступать? Ведь тогда тебе придется следовать за мной, и мне не удастся обогнать тебя, − ухмыльнулся дядя Барри, очевидно наслаждаясь нетерпением Уолли. − Мы побежим на юг... 

Уолли наградил его недовольным взглядом. 

− В Готэм, − закончил он, рассмеявшись. 

Кид Флэш замер, и его недовольство сменилось удивлением. 

− Готэм? 

− Аха. Именно там скрывается самый крупный наркобарон. _Где же еще..._ − пробормотал дядя Барри так, словно это было очевидно. Впрочем, так оно и было − Готэм же не менялся. − Бэтмен проделал за нас почти всю работу, но сегодня мы поможем ему с задержанием преступника. 

− Но... Робин телепортировался туда лишь несколько минут назад. Разве они не заняты сейчас каким-то совместным расследованием? − Уолли все еще не понимал. 

− Мы одурачили вас обоих, − его дядя ухмыльнулся, словно маленький ребенок, рассказавший секрет, который не должен был. − Это была моя идея. 

− И я буду работать вместе с Робом на этой миссии?! − восторженно спросил Уолли. 

Дядя Барри довольно кивнул. 

− И с М`ганн, когда мы доберемся до Чикаго, с Артемидой и Оливером в Стар Сити, Кейстоуне и Централ Сити, а в Коаст Сити... 

− Там нам поможет Хэл? 

− Нет, − его дядя покачал головой. − Хэл вчера улетел с остальными Фонарями в погоню за Охотниками. За Коаст Сити присматривает Рой с кем-то еще. Правда, ни он, ни Хэл не сказали, с кем. 

"Чешир", − мрачно подумал Уолли. Он сделал себе мысленную заметку присмотреть за ней, пока он будет в Коаст Сити. По большей части для того, чтобы рассказать что-нибудь о ней Дику, и еще потому, что однажды Чешир пыталась его утопить, и он все еще был зол на нее. Правда, судя по тому, что сказал дядя Барри, Хэл видимо знал о присутствии Чешир в его городе. И это было странно. Кид Флэш не мог представить, что Хэл был бы не против присутствия международного наемного убийцы в своем городе... Разве что он знал об их отношениях с Роем. В этом был смысл. Харпер не особо мог говорить с Оливером о подобных вещах, а Хэл был единственным взрослым, кроме Дины, в его жизни, кому он доверял. Уолли пообещал себе спросить обо всем у Роя, когда они доберутся до Калифорнии. 

− Верно, − он отряхнул руки и занял беговую стойку. − Тогда вперед. Я готов выбить землю из-под твоих ног. 

− Боже, − в притворном раздражении протянул дядя Барри. − Ты справился с блоком на своих силах и неожиданно решил, что можешь обогнать _меня?_

− Боишься? 

− Только того, что ты расстроишься, когда проиграешь, − поморщился дядя Барри. 

− Думаю, что... − и Уолли резко сорвался с места, проскочил мимо своего дяди и побежал на юг так быстро, как мог. Он пролетел сквозь гавань и уже достиг границы штата, когда дядя Барри нагнал его. 

Они пролетели сквозь Лонг-Айленд и Манхэттен, то и дело обгоняя друг друга. Уолли бежал со всех ног, периодически оглядывался на своего дядю и замечал, что тому приходилось прикладывать столько же усилий, сколько и ему самому. Теперь Уолли по-настоящему чувствовал, что способен бежать с ним в одном ритме. Его лицо осветила широкая ухмылка, и он продолжил лететь вперед, разрезая воздух, словно нож. Он так долго ждал этого момента − бежать в едином ритме с Флэшем. Теперь ему было даже плевать, победит ли он в гонке. 

Улыбка на лице его дяди сказала ему, что он чувствовал тоже самое. 

Они добрались до Нью-Джерси за считанные минуты. Готэм приветствовал их серыми дождевыми облаками, звуками гудящего транспорта и воющих полицейских сирен. Дядя Барри показал ему дорогу до района Даймонд, где они пробежали по стене самого высокого небоскреба и остановились на его крыше. На другой стороне, возле каменной горгульи у перил на углу, их уже ждали две темные фигуры. Уолли подивился, каким мрачным выглядел Готэм даже в разгар дня. 

− Какой же ты жулик, − как только они остановились, дядя Барри обхватил Уолли рукой. Тот попытался безрезультатно вырваться, но все же улыбнулся. 

− Джей научил меня тому приему, − пожал плечами он. 

− Вы опоздали, − донесся до них громкий грубый голос. 

Уолли поднял взгляд и увидел Бэтмена. Стоящий рядом с ним Дик казался очень удивленным их неожиданным появлением. 

− Да мы _буквально_ бежали сюда со всех ног, Бэтс, − дядя Барри опустил руки себе на талию. − А теперь мы ждем, пока ты озвучишь план. 

Бэтмен наградил их неодобрительным взглядом, но затем начал рассказывать, что ему было нужно от пары спидстеров. Во время его объяснения Дик прокрался ближе к Уолли, поднял кулак для приветствия, по которому Уолли с удовольствием ударил своим, прежде чем быстро переплести их пальцы. Между зданиями внизу медленно проплыл дирижабль полиции Готэма. Уолли не удержался, с хитрой улыбкой наклонился ближе к Дику и прошептал ему на ухо, все еще не отрывая взгляда от дирижабля. 

− Чувак, как думаешь, насколько классно будет прокатиться на одном из них? 

Дик бросил взгляд через свое плечо на один из патрульных дирижаблей, затем повернулся и ответил ему такой же озорной ухмылкой. Он легонько ударил Уолли плечом и произнес. 

− Почему бы нам не выяснить это на нашем первом свидании? 

В груди Уолли вспыхнуло возбуждение, и он уткнулся лбом в лоб Дика. 

− С тебя бэт-крюк, а с меня красота? 

Грейсон насмешливо фыркнул и ухмыльнулся только шире. 

− Ты такой нарцистичный придурок. Но мне нравится. 

Уолли только украдкой подмигнул ему. 

− Так что... в пятницу в семь вечера?


End file.
